GT25's Historical Series
by gojiratoho25
Summary: A spin-off of my Battle Series, this series will focus on historical and mythological warriors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. Will be comparing their weapons, armor, and any factors involved for an approximate battle between the warriors. Current battle: Francis Drake vs. Henry Morgan
1. Italian Redshirts vs Buffalo Soldiers

**GT25's Historical Series: Italian Redshirts vs. Buffalo Soldiers**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series, a spin-off of my Battle Series and inspired by my Deadliest Warrior story. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For the first installment, we will compare two historical cavalry units from the 19th century with the Redshirts of Giuseppe Garibaldi and the Buffalo Soldiers of the United States Army. For this battle, we will take the Redshirts during the Expedition of the Thousand and the Buffalo Soldiers during the Indian Wars that took place in the late 19th century. Since these two have become relatively obscure in recent years, I will provide a brief summary of their history to get everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

During his years of exile in South America, the Italian general Giuseppe Garibaldi joined the Uruguayan Colorados and raised a legion of Italian volunteers from Montevideo in 1843. These volunteers would become known as the " **Redshirts** " due to the color of their shirts or loose fitting blouses worn by the force with two places haven been claimed as the birthplace for said shirts. Under the leadership of Garibaldi and his mastery of guerrilla warfare techniques, the Redshirts would take part in the Uruguayan Civil War on the side of the Uruguayan Colorados against the Uruguayan National Party and Argentine Confederation. After the Uruguayan Colorados emerged victorious, the Italians seemed to stay in Uruguay while their leader returned to Italy and battled in the siege of Rome by the French Second Republic and the Second Italian War of Independence. However, they joined Garibaldi during the Expedition of the Thousand during which they battled against both the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies and the Papal States. Ultimately, Garibaldi and his Redshirts would emerge victorious with their actions contributing to the unification of Italy.

* * *

Originally members of the 10th Cavalry Regiment of the United States Army, the term " _ **Buffalo Soldiers**_ " became synonymous with the 9th Cavalry Regiment, 24th Infantry Regiment, and 25th Infantry Regiment as well, with all four being formed in 1866. Despite several African-American regiments being formed during the American Civil War as part of the Union Army, the Buffalo Soldiers were the first peacetime all-black, or African-American, regiments to be established by Congress in the regular US Army. These regiments were typically made up of freedmen, former slaves, and veterans of the American Civil War who would go on to fight for the US Army during the Indian Wars in the second half of the 19th Century. During this time, the regiments would earn their nickname 'Buffalo Soldiers', with the exact origins of it still being debated. In addition to being used as some of the first national park rangers, the Buffalo Soldiers would continue their service in the US Army into the first half 20th Century before the remaining units were either integrated into the rest of the US Army or disbanded in the year 1951.

* * *

 **Close Range**

M1860 Heavy Cavalry Saber ( _Italian Redshirts_ ): The M1860 Heavy Cavalry Saber was made for the Italian army between the years 1860 and 1864 that has a heavy duty steel guard. This sword has a 35 inch steel blade with a total length of 41 inches and weighs about 2.5 pounds.

* * *

1860 Light Cavalry Saber ( _Buffalo Soldiers_ ): The 1860 Light Cavalry Saber was the common saber used by the United States Cavalry during the American Civil War and the Indian Wars. This sword has a 33.75 inch steel blade with a total length of about 40 inches and weighs 2.13 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The 1860 Light Cavalry Saber gets the edge, but not by much. While I can't show pictures of these swords, the American 1860 Saber has a greater curve to the blade when compared to the Italian M1860 Saber. Plus, the lighter weight of the American 1860 Saber makes it better to use in a cavalry battle despite the Italian M1860 Saber being slightly longer by about two inches.

 **Pistols**

Lefaucheux 1854 ( _Italian Redshirts_ ): The Lefaucheux 1854 is a single-action revolver that was made in France and exported to many nations with Italy being the largest customer. This revolver is a six-shot version with it firing 12mm Lefaucheux rounds with it being able to be loaded via a hinged gate on the right side of the frame. The Lefaucheux is 11 inches in length with it having a range of about 43 meters.

* * *

Schofield Revolver ( _Buffalo Soldiers_ ): The Schofield Revolver, or S&W Model 3, is a single-action, top-break revolver that was the first standard issue cartridge firing revolver in the service of the United States. This revolver is a six-shot version with it firing .45 Schofield rounds with the top-break action allowing the user to quickly eject and reload the revolver. The Schofield is 12 inches in length with it having a range of about 45 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Schofield Revolver gets the edge. Both are very similar with them being single-action and having six bullets each, but the top-break action of the Schofield makes it quicker to reload than the hinged gate of the Lefaucheux 1854. In addition, the Schofield has a larger range over the Lefaucheux 1854 by two meters.

 **Medium Range**

M1871 Vetterli Carbine ( _Italian Redshirts_ ): The Vetterli is a carbine version of the 1871 model of Swiss bolt-action rifle and was made for use by cavalry of the time. This rifle has six rounds in a tubular magazine with it firing the .41 Swiss rounds with the bolt-action quickly ejecting and reloading the weapon. The Vetterli is about 37 inches in length with it having a range of 200 meters.

* * *

Spencer Carbine ( _Buffalo Soldiers_ ): The Spencer is a carbine version of the repeating rifle with this rifle being the world's first military repeating rifle to be mass produced. This rifle has seven rounds in a tubular magazine with it firing the .56-56 Spencer round with the manually cocked hammer and lever-action ejecting and reloading the weapon. The Spencer is about 39 inches in length with it having a range of 180 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M1871 Vetterli Carbine gets the edge. The Spencer has the larger round and one more bullet, but the Vetterli is shorter by two inches and has a longer range by twenty meters. In addition, the bolt-action of the Vetterli is more reliable than the manually cocked hammer and lever-action combo of the Spencer and allows for a faster reload in comparison.

 **Long Range**

Carcano Modello M1860/67 ( _Italian Redshirts_ ): The Carcano is an Italian needle gun similar to the Dreyse Needle Gun of Prussia and operates on a breech-loaded bolt-action that inspired later rifles. This rifle fires a 17.5mm caliber lead bullet in the shape of an acorn that is in a paper cartridge with the rifle only being able to fire a single bullet. The Carcano is 43 inches in length with it having a range of 600 meters.

* * *

Springfield Model 1877 ( _Buffalo Soldiers_ ): This Springfield model is a carbine variant of the Springfield Model 1873 rifle and operates on a hinged breechblock, or 'trapdoor', mechanism which the Model 1873 is known for. This rifle fires the .44-70 Government round with the rifle only being able to fire a single bullet. The Springfield is 41.25 inches in length with it having a range of 550 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Springfield Model 1877 gets the edge. The Carcano is a needle gun that is essentially a prototype bolt-action rifle, but the trapdoor mechanism of the Springfield is the better firing system in this scenario. Despite the Carcano having the longer range by fifty meters, the Springfield has the better round as the .44-70 Government has a metal cartridge instead the paper cartridge typically used for the rounds of needle guns.

 **Special Weapons**

Sword Bayonet ( _Italian Redshirts_ ): A type of bayonet that appeared in the 19th century, the Sword Bayonet is a type of short sword that can be mounted on a musket or rifle, in this case the Carcano Needle Gun. This bayonet has a 17.7 inch steel blade with a total length of 23 inches and weighs about 1.5 pounds.

* * *

Model 1873 Bayonet ( _Buffalo Soldiers_ ): This socket bayonet was made for the Springfield Model 1873 and could be used with similar rifles such as the Model 1877. This bayonet has a 18.69 inch steel blade with a total length of 21 inches and weighs about 14.5 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Sword Bayonet gets the edge, but not by much. The Model 1873 Bayonet is lighter, has a longer blade by less than an inch, and would be better to use with a rifle, but the Sword Bayonet has more options in how it can be used. In this case, it can be used on the rifle or as a sidearm like a regular sword while the socket bayonet only really works on the rifle due to its design.

 **X-Factors**

 _Experience:_ This is where the Redshirts takes a slight edge over the Buffalo Soldiers. The Redshirts took part in the Uruguayan Civil War and united Italy during the Expedition of the Thousand along with battling in both South America and Europe. In addition, the Redshirts battled against professional warriors with firearms to match their own weaponry. The Buffalo Soldiers, on the other hand, took part in the Indian Wars at this point as it was before they took part in the Spanish-American War and limited them to the American Midwest and the Western United States. In addition, the Buffalo Soldiers normally battled against Native American tribes that didn't have the same logistics as them and civilians who were normally not as trained as them.

 _Training:_ The training that the Redshirts had to go through is unknown, but one thing that is known is that they were made up of volunteers from a variety of backgrounds. In addition, the Redshirts may have learned the tactics they used while in the field due to the nature of said tactics. In comparison, the Buffalo Soldiers were trained by the United States Army and were noted for their courage and discipline. Adding to this, the Buffalo Soldiers had veterans of the American Civil Wars among their ranks.

 _Logistics:_ The logistics of the Redshirts is unknown, but it can be speculated that the volunteer cavalry didn't have the best logistics when it comes to their weaponry. They had to rely on their allies in Italy or other countries to get their supplies and even had a shipment of poor quality guns with no ammo to use with them. In comparison, the Buffalo Soldiers were a cavalry unit of the United States and had access to both the weapons and ammunition required from the government.

 _Tactics:_ This one is rather weird, as I only were able to find or figure out how these two typically battled. In this case, the Redshirts made us of guerrilla tactics as Giuseppe Garibaldi is said to be a master of the techniques used in guerrilla warfare while the Buffalo Soldiers, at best, used the normal tactics of cavalry units as they were a cavalry unit in an established army.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This would be a five vs. five battle with each side having three horses each.

 _The Set Up_ : In an area of grassland with a wooded area, the Buffalo Soldiers are waiting for their regiment while the Redshirts are wondering the same area.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On the outskirts of a wooded area next to a open grassland, five African-American men in blue long sleeve shirts, tan trousers, and brown campaign hats are at their camp with three horses having their reins tied to a branch of a nearby tree. The first of these men, who has a Schofield Revolver holstered and has a M1860 Light Cavalry Saber on his belt, is walking from the horses back to the others. One of the men is standing while looking over the grassland and holding a Springfield Model 1877 with a Model 1873 Bayonet on it. The next two have a Spencer Carbine and Springfield Model 1877 respectively with them having a Schofield Revolver holstered as they sit on small logs as they about finish cleaning their guns.

The final man, who is holding a Spencer Carbine in one hand and has a Schofield Revolver holstered, is setting up a small campfire as the sun is starting to set. These men, in order of appearance, are Henry, Charles, Mark, George, and Dennis. They are Buffalo Soldiers who are waiting for the rest of the 10th Cavalry Regiment to arrive.

 _Buffalo Soldiers: 5_

"Mark," Henry says, "You and George getting ready for buffalo hunting?"

"No buffalo tonight," Mark replies, "We'll probably go for smaller game."

Dennis chuckles a bit before saying, "Guess I should've brought my Sharps for hunting."

* * *

Nearby, five Italian men are making their way through the grassland with all of them wearing red long sleeve shirts, light grey trousers, and red kepi caps and three of them are on horseback. The first man, who has a Lefaucheux 1854 holstered and has a M1860 Heavy Cavalry Saber on his belt, leads them as they keep walking. The second man has a M1871 Vetterli Carbine in his hand and a Lefaucheux 1854 holstered on his belt as he checks a bag he has on his belt. The last man on horseback has a Carcano Modello 1860/67 in his hand as he chambers a round into it. The final two men are walking with them, with one armed with a Carcano Modello 1860/67 and a Sword Bayonet on his belt while the other has a M1871 Vetterli Carbine and a Lefaucheux 1854 holstered on his belt.

These five men, in order of appearance, are Romolo, Lorenzo, Palmiro, Fausto, and Marino. These five are Redshirts who have been separated from the rest of their army due to an attack by Native Americans.

 _Italian Redshirts: 5_

 _Buffalo Soldiers: 5_

"Vedi gli altri, Romolo? (You see the others, Romolo?)" Fausto asks, growing tired as they keep moving.

"Temo di no. (Afraid not,)" Romolo replies as he keeps a look out for their allies. As the Redshirts make it to a small hill, Romolo holds his hand up and stops the others upon seeing the wooded area to their left.

"Nemici? (Enemies?)" Lorenzo asks, seeing the five men seemingly camping in the wooded area.

"Probabilmente, (Possibly,)" Romolo replies as he takes out his revolver, "Marino, tu e Fausto ottenere intorno a loro per portarli furoi. (Marino, you and Fausto get around them to take them out.)"

Marino nods before he and Fausto crouch to the ground and start to quickly sneak towards their target. After a minute, Romolo turns to the other two and say, "Noi ti attacco dall'alto della collina. (We'll attack from the top of the hill.)"

* * *

Mark and George finish cleaning their guns and start to load them with ammunition as Charles keeps monitoring the area in front of their camp. Just as he looks to his right, he sees a murder of crows take flight not far from them.

"Be on alert," Charles shouts at the other Buffalo Soldiers, "Indians may be trying for an ambush."

"You heard him," Henry says as he takes out his Schofield Revolver, "Get yourselves ready."

Dennis quickly gets to his feet and takes his Spencer Carbine in both hands before works the lever-action and pulls the hammer back before chambering a round. Mark and George get to their feet as they work their firearms to be prepared for a battle.

* * *

The three Redshirts get to the top of the hill with them stopping as they look over to the soldiers getting ready for a battle. Romolo turns his head to see Marino and Fausto still moving through the grass about sixty feet from the wooded area. Seeing that their foes are getting ready, he turns to Lorenzo and Palmiro before nodding with them returning it quickly. Turn back towards their foes, he quickly draws the Buffalo Soldiers towards them by shouting, "Carica! (Charge!)"

Romolo, Lorenzo, and Palmiro start to charge towards the Buffalo Soldiers as they turn upon hearing the shout and seeing the three Redshirts coming towards them.

"Open fire!" Henry shouts, pointing his revolver at them before firing a few rounds towards the charging cavalry. The other four Buffalo Soldiers quickly fire at the cavalry with Charles and George working the trapdoor mechanism of their Springfield rifles to eject the shell casing.

"Henry, let's get to the horses," Mark tells Henry with him nodding and both quickly get over to their horses. Charles and George finish reloading and raise their rifles while the Redshirts fire their firearms with Palmiro working the bolt-action of his needle gun and tries to put in another round. However, as Mark and Henry get onto the saddle of their horses, George lines his sights up with their foe and fires his Springfield Model 1877.

The bullet makes a beeline towards Palmiro and goes through the Italian's forehead just as he was about to chamber a new bullet. He is killed rather quickly with him dropping his rifle to the ground as he falls off his horse.

 _Italian Redshirts: 4_

 _Buffalo Soldiers: 5_

At this time, Henry and Mark have their horses galloping towards the Redshirts and both Marino and Fausto have made their way to the wooded area from the right. Both hide with Marino behind logs and Fausto getting behind a tree just as Dennis turns around and sees him.

"We have some other here!" Dennis shouts to Charles and George before firing off a few rounds from his Spencer Carbine towards Marino and Fausto. Charles turns around as one of the bullets tears into Fausto's left arm and he calls out as he drops his Carcano needle gun. Marino starts to open fire and misses Dennis with the first two shots. However, both bullets strike George in the back and he falls forward to the ground.

 _Italian Redshirts: 4_

 _Buffalo Soldiers: 4_

At the same time, both of their cavalries turn away from each other with neither the Redshirts or the Buffalo Soldiers managing to hit their targets. Both cavalries turn around with Henry and Mark easily firing off their shots first. However, Henry quickly opens his Schofield Revolver and ejects the spent rounds before he starts to reload it. Romolo fires the final shot from his Lefaucheux 1854 and quickly opens the hinged gate to unload the revolver as a bullet from Mark's carbine fails to kill him. However, Lorenzo quickly fires a shot off with his M1871 Vetterli Carbine and the bullet tears through Mark's chest before he falls off his horse.

 _Italian Redshirts: 4_

 _Buffalo Soldiers: 3_

As Dennis and Charles continue to fire at the Redshirts, Marino fires two more shots off before pulling the bolt back and seeing he has to reload. While Fausto takes out his Sword Bayonet from its scabbard, Marino quickly grabs some rounds from a pouch on his belt and gets his hand to the breech to load the carbine. However, both Charles and Dennis fire their rifles at Marino and hit him in the chest, killing him.

 _Italian Redshirts: 3_

 _Buffalo Soldiers: 3_

Dennis tries to open up the stock his Spencer Carbine and tries to reload it as Fausto prepares to charge while Charles opens his Springfield carbine to open it up.

As Henry starts to charge at the other two Redshirts, they turn towards the wooded area as Fausto comes out from behind the tree. Seeing what they're doing, the Buffalo Soldier quickly has his horse turn towards them and tries to catch up. At the same time, Dennis tries to pull out his Schofield Revolver when Fausto charges towards them and reaches him before slashing his right arm. Dennis screams out as he drops his revolver before he is silenced upon the Redshirt thrusting his Sword Bayonet into his chest.

 _Italian Redshirts: 3_

 _Buffalo Soldiers: 2_

Romolo and Lorenzo fire at the remaining Buffalo Soldiers as they charge towards the wooded area with Henry quickly catching up. The two Redshirts see their comrade withdraw his weapon from the body and Charles prepares himself for an attack. Not taking any chances, Henry fires his Schofield Revolver four times at the two Redshirts on horseback. While three of them miss, the fourth bullet strikes Lorenzo in the back of the neck and causes him to slump forward on his horse.

 _Italian Redshirts: 2_

 _Buffalo Soldiers: 2_

Fausto tries to slash at Charles, but he manages to parry with his Model 1873 Bayonet and moves it out of the way before stepping forward for a thrust. However, the Redshirt manages to sidestep the thrust and tries again to go for a slash only for the Buffalo Soldier to step back out of harms way. Not wasting a second, Charles performs a second thrust that manages to go straight through Fausto's neck. Charles easily pulls the bayonet out and lets the Italian fall to the ground dead.

However, as the Buffalo Soldier turns towards Romolo, said man has his horse turn away as he quickly fires five rounds from his Lefaucheux 1854. Despite the first two missing as they turn, the other three bullets strike Charles in the chest and he falls to the ground as Romolo keeps moving.

 _Italian Redshirts: 1_

 _Buffalo Soldiers: 1_

As Henry has his horse turn towards the same direction of the last Redshirt, he fires a bullet towards Romolo only for it to miss his target. The Italian turns his body to fire the final round of his revolver at the Buffalo Soldier that misses both the American and his horse. Having his horse turn around, Romolo holsters his Lefaucheux 1854 and draws his M1860 Heavy Cavalry Saber. Henry has his horse slow down upon seeing what his foe is doing before holstering his revolver and quickly draws his 1860 Light Cavalry Saber.

Both men face each other before they have their horses gallop towards the other and prepare to attack each other. However, the Redshirt and the Buffalo Soldier only manages to clash their blades against each other as they simply pass each other. Not wasting time, both men have their horses turn around and they charge at each other as they prepare for another attack. However, Romolo is able to get his attack in before his opponent and Henry gets a slash across his chest with the Buffalo Soldier being knocked off his horse.

Romolo waits about ten seconds before he has his horse to turn around to ensure his foe is dead. During this time, Henry recovers as he shakes his head and gets to his feet with his hat laying next to his saber about five feet away. The Buffalo Soldier turns to see his foe charging towards him before quickly draws his Schofield Revolver and takes aim before firing the final round in it. The bullet strikes the Redshirt in the stomach and is knocked backwards off his horse with Henry easily stepping out of the way of the horse.

Romolo grabs his gut with his left hand and weakly gets up while still holding his saber while Henry quickly holsters his revolver and runs towards his sword. The Buffalo Soldier quickly picks up his 1860 Light Cavalry Saber and faces the Redshirt as he reaches his foe despite the pain from the bullet. After a second, both attack each other with them clashing their blades together twice. However, Romolo is able to use an upward thrust at Henry and makes him step to the side as he slices the Buffalo Soldier's left arm open.

However, the American uses this to perform a slash to the Italian's right leg and leaves a wound as the Redshirt steps back. Both do another slash that causes their blades to clash again before Romolo tries to go for a thrust to his opponent. Unfortunately for him, Henry manages to barely parry his foe's blade away from him before the Buffalo Soldier manages to slash Romolo's neck open. Henry steps back as Romolo stays standing as he tries to raise his M1860 Heavy Cavalry Saber to perform another strike.

Henry simply watches as Romolo staggers back before his lets go of his sword and fall backwards to the ground. The Buffalo Soldier stays quiet for a moment as the Redshirt remains motionless before gently kicking the body and getting no reaction.

 _Italian Redshirts: 0_

 _Buffalo Soldiers: 1_

Staying quiet for a few moments, Henry looks towards the setting sun and raises his saber as he cries out in victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ This one was very close to call, but ultimately the **Buffalo Soldiers** barely claimed victory with a possible outcome of 5.1 victories out of 10 battles. Starting off, the Buffalo Soldiers were able to dominate the battle at both long range and close range with their Springfield Model 1877 and 1860 Light Cavalry Saber respectively. While they also have the superior pistol, the Italain Redshirts were able to dominate at medium range with their M1871 Vetterli Carbine along with their special weapon making a bigger impact. However, besides from their weapons, what also turned this in favor to the Buffalo Soldiers is the X-Factors of Training and Tactics. This may sound strange, but the tactics of the Italian Redshirts actually worked against them since the Buffalo Soldiers have battled against the Native Americans who also made use of guerrilla warfare. Despite this, the superior experience of the Italian Redshirts still made this a close battle as they have battled both superior warriors and on two continents. In the end, this came down to the Italian Redshirts' better carbine at medium range, their slightly better bayonet for special weapons, and their battlefield experience against the Buffalo Soldiers' slightly better sword at close range, their slightly better pistol, their better rifle carbine at long range, and their training and combat experience against those who use guerrilla tactics. Both made these warriors close, but the Buffalo Soldiers ultimately had the superior edged that allowed them to gain victory.

Got a battle that you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, two fanatics of religion from both ancient history and the medieval ages will go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Okay, I have a few things to say about this new story. The first is that I tried my best to translate the Redshirt's dialogue from the English to Italian. If I got anything wrong, I didn't mean to get it wrong and was trying to be as accurate as I can. Two, I'll try to get these chapters out as often as I can and will try to keep a schedule for these. Finally, the weapons I used here for the Italian Redshirts are actually incorrect for the most part. The saber and pistol used are okay since they fit within the time frame, but the other three weapons are wrong.

The Expedition of the Thousand took place from 1860 to 1861, making the Carcano Modello 1860/67 and M1871 Vetterli Carbine inaccurate since they weren't produced during that time. This would also mean that the Sword Bayonet of the Carcano Needle Gun would also be incorrect due to what rifle used it. However, when I found this out, I had most of this done and I decided to keep going with this due to how close it was done. I apologize for this inaccuracy, but it did make them able to compete with the Buffalo Soldiers in terms of their arsenals and hopefully made for an entertaining match. Hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Knights Templar vs Jewish Zealot

**GT25's Historical Series: Knights Templar vs. Jewish Zealot**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two religious fanatics to have come into being with the Knights Templar from the Crusades and the Jewish Zealots of the Roman Empire. For this battle, we will take the Templar from the Second Crusade and the Zealot from the First Jewish-Roman War. Since their history isn't well known for everyone, I will give a brief summary of their history for those unfamiliar with them.

 **History of the Warriors**

In the year 1119, the French knight named Hugues de Payens approached King Baldwin II of Jerusalem and Warmuch, the then Patriarch of Jerusalem, proposing the creation of a monastic order for the protection of pilgrims making their way to the city. When the request was agreed upon, the order would receive the name ' **Knights Templar** ' when given a headquarters in a wing of the royal palace on the Temple Mount by the king. Once the order gained support and power including being exempt from being obedient to local laws by Pope Innocent II, the Templars became a leading figure in the holy lands and often employed as shock troopers in key battles during the Crusades. Despite their mission being geared towards military, many of the members were managers of the order's vast economic network instead of being warriors. However, once the Holy Lands were lost to Muslim forces, the order lost support and rumors of idolatry and heresy within the Templar's ranks began to spread. Ultimately, the order would be dissolved by Pope Clement V in 1312 with the execution of its last Grand Master, Jacques de Molay, ensuring the order's destruction.

* * *

Founded by Judas of Galilee in the year 6 CE against the Census of Quirinius, the **Jewish Zealots** were referred to as a 'fourth sect' compared to the three main Jewish sects of at the time. Originally created as a political organization, they had a rebellious agenda against the Romans and were considered ruffians by other political factions within the state of Judea. However, the Zealots took a major role during the First Jewish-Roman War that started in 66 CE after the Roman Governor had the Second Temple of Jerusalem plundered. Having to battle against the Roman Empire, they sought to eradicate the Empire's rule by generally targeting Romans and Greeks in the state of Judea. Along with this, they would also target the supporters of the Roman Empire and urged their people to their cause against the Empire. However, the Romans were able to retaliate and in 68 CE a brief civil war broke out within the walls of Jerusalem which lead to the Zealots and a related group known as 'Sicarii' killing anyone who advocated surrender. Ultimately, the Zealots were crushed by the Romans in 70 CE during the Siege of Jerusalem and the city being lost after the destruction of the Second Temple.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Arming Sword ( _Knights Templar_ ): The Arming, or Knightly, Sword was the typical sword of a knight from the 10th century to the 15th century with the sword having a double-edged blade. An example of this sword from this period has a 30.75 inch steel blade with a total length of 36.5 inches and weighs 2.34 pounds.

* * *

Sica ( _Jewish Zealot_ ): The Sica is a large dagger or short sword used in ancient cultures along with the Ancient Romans with the blade curved as a way to get around shields. An example of this blade as a short short has a 25.75 inch iron blade with a total length of 34 inches and weighs 2.03 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Arming Sword gets the edge. While the Sica has the forward curve to get around a shield and bite into the rim of the shield, the Arming Sword has a straight double-edged blade that allows the user to perform thrusts as well as slashing. In addition, the Arming Sword has a blade that is five inches longer which gives it a slightly greater reach.

 **Medium Range**

Lance ( _Knights Templar_ ): The Lance is a prime example of a type of spear from the Medieval Ages with this version based more on the boar spear used during this period of time. An example of this type of lance is about 84 inches, or 7 feet, in length and weighs about 4.5 pounds.

* * *

Iron Spear ( _Jewish Zealot_ ): The Iron spear is basically a standard spear with an iron spear head that was used by many cultures including the Zealots. This spear is about 72 inches, or 6 feet, in length and weighs about 4.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge here. Besides the length of the spears and how the weapons are typically employed, both are the same in terms of their design and the only main difference is the strength of the spear heads used.

 **Long Range**

Crossbow ( _Knights Templar_ ): The Crossbow is a ranged weapon that consists of an assembly similar to a bow mounted on a wooden frame that fires projectiles referred to as 'bolts'. During the time of the Second Crusade, the crossbows used by knights could be spanned by hand rather than using special devises to span the bowstring. A typical crossbow of this period had a length of about 40.25 inches with the length of the arms being 33.5 inches and weighs 10.31 pounds.

* * *

Composite Bow ( _Jewish Zealot_ ): The Composite Bow is a type of bow used by many cultures where it's composed of various materials such as horn, wood, and sinew. The bow used by the Zealots were most likely a recurve bow as it may have been inspired by the Arcus Bow used by the Romans. This bow has a length of about 50 inches and weighs about 1.79 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Composite Bow gets the edge, but it's closer than one would think. This kind of debate often depends on various factors, like the Crossbow being more suited for armor piercing and the bow being able to fire more arrows. In this case, the fact that the Crossbow can be spanned by hand does mean that it can fire more bolts, but the Composite Bow still beats it and its very light weight allows it to be easier to be carried and used in battle. It isn't much due to the Crossbow being spanned by hand, but it's still an edge.

 **Special Weapons**

Mace ( _Knights Templar_ ): The Mace is one of the earliest of melee weapons with examples of this era having a small iron head with small, triangular points to maximize the force behind a strike. This mace has a length of 20.63 inches and weighs 1.21 pounds.

* * *

Khopesh ( _Jewish Zealot_ ): The Khopesh is a sickle sword that had continued to be used into the Iron Age and remained in use by the Egyptians along with many other cultures. This sword has a 17.5 inch iron blade with a total length of 24.19 inches and weighs 2.12 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Mace gets the edge, but not by much. The Mace even in this form is able to harm an opponent wearing armor, but the Khopesh is a sword and has a larger area to use in comparison. However, as both of these warriors will be wearing armor, the Mace does have a better chance of causing injury compared to the Khopesh.

 **Armor**

Chainmail over Gambeson, Cervelliere over Mail Coif, and Kite Shield ( _Knights Templar_ ): During the time of the Second Crusade, the Knights Templar and many other knights typically wore riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, under their tunics. This mail hauberk was typically made of usually iron rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through riveted mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce through it. However, as added protection, chainmail was often worn over a gambeson.

Gambeson, also known as a 'padded jack', is a type of cloth armor made to be used either on its own or under other armor such as chainmail or plate armor. Depending on the thickness of the gambeson, this armor is typically able to protect the user in close quarters and even stop arrows from killing the wearer. In combination with the chainmail, this armor is able to protect the user even if the mail is pierced and ensure an arrow won't get through the armor. Along with this, a knight would commonly wear a cervelliere helmet over a mail coif as head protection.

The cervelliere helmet is a hemispherical and close fitting skull cap made of steel that can protect the top of the head of the wearer. To compensate for this lack of protection, the wearer would wear a mail coif either under the helmet and over the helmet. A mail coif is a flexible hood of riveted mail to cover the user's throat, neck, and the top part of the shoulders. Unfortunately, both the cervelliere helmet and mail coif leave the user's face unprotected.

Finally, the knights of this time period made use of the Kite Shield which is a large shield that is rounded at the top and curving down to a point at the bottom. Typically made of wood, this shield has a domed iron boss and at this point equipped with enarmes, or leather straps, to better grip the shield.

* * *

Lorica squamata, Imperial Gallic helmet, and Wicker shield ( _Jewish Zealot_ ): During their war against the Roman Empire, the Jewish Zealot made use of the armor used by their enemy with them wearing the lorica squamata. The lorica squamata is a shirt of iron scales shaped in the same way as the lorica hamata used by the Romans. These iron scales are able to protect the user from slashing attacks and offer a bit more protection from piercing and blunt attacks than typical chainmail.

Along with this, the Zealots made use of the Imperial Gallic helmet as a means to protect their head. This hemispherical helmet is made of iron which has a sloping neck guard to protect the back of the wearer's neck and cheek guards attached to it for added protection. However, it leaves the user's face and the front of their neck unprotected. Finally, the Zealots made use of Wicker shields with a rectangular shape similar to the Roman scutum shield.

These shields, typically made of reed or willow, weren't as strong as the scutum but were able to take a few strikes before breaking. In addition, the use of this type of shield made it easier to repair and replace unlike the Roman scutum.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Knights Templar gets the edge for armor, but not by much. When comparing their body armor, I would say that it's either a draw or leaning a bit towards the lorica squamata. It can protect the body more than the chainmail, but the addition of the gambeson allows the mail to be even with the Roman scale armor. In terms of their helmets, the cervelliere helmet over the mail coif gets the edge slightly over the Imperial Gallic helmet. While both offer similar protection through different means and leaves the user's face unprotected, the addition of the mail coif offers protection to the user's throat unlike the Imperial Gallic helmet which leaves it unguarded.

Finally, the shields obviously goes to the Templars since the Kite Shield provides better protection and is more durable compared to the Wicker Shield used by the Zealots. In short, both are even with their body armor while the Templars have a slight edge with helmets and the shields go to the knights. As such, the Knights Templars get the edge overall, but only because of their cervelliere helmet over mail coif and kite shield.

 **X-Factors**

 _Experience:_ Since they were first created to protect pilgrims on their journey to the city of Jerusalem, the Knights Templar had to battle against both raiders and highwaymen who often targeted those on pilgrimages. However, this role changed later on during the Crusades to being the shock troopers in key battles that took place. On the other hand, the Jewish Zealots had to battle against the Roman Empire for seven years as a guerrilla force. They even had to commit assassinations against Romans and Greeks along with killing anyone who wished to surrender during the brief civil war.

 _Training:_ This is where the Knights Templar gets an edge in X-Factors. As the warriors of the Templar order were trained to be shock troopers of the Holy Lands, they were trained to battle against the foes of the Crusaders on both horseback as well as on foot. In comparison, the Jewish Zealots were rebels against the Roman Empire who had to make use of guerrilla tactics and assassinations while being more of a faction among their people.

 _Fanaticism:_ This is where these two are actually rather similar. The Knights Templar were said to have been motivated by the Lord to take back the Holy Lands from the forces of Islam. In addition to this, they spread their Christian belief by using fear and terror. The Jewish Zealots sought to eradicate the Roman rule from the city of Jerusalem and committed violence while urging others to their cause. In addition to slaying Romans, they also killed some of their own people who they considered Roman sympathizers or who wished to surrender to the Romans.

 _Extremism:_ Again, these two are rather similar. The Knights Templar sought to take back the Holy Lands and protect them as a mission from the Lord. On the other hand, the Jewish Zealots attempted to eradicate Roman rule from Jerusalem and even killed their own people including those they saw as sympathizers.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This would be a one vs. one battle with the Templar having a horse at the beginning of the match.

 _The Set Up:_ In a rocky valley, a Knight Templar is on horseback while hunting as a Jewish Zealot goes to attack a politician in a new Roman settlement.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a rocky valley located in the Holy Lands, a man wearing a white tabard with a red cross on it over mail and leather boots is on a horse as it walks through the area. The man has a Cervelliere helmet over a mail coif and has a Kite Shield with a guige strap on it to hang onto his back. He has a Crossbow in his right hand while holding a Lance in his left hand and has an Arming Sword sheathed on his belt with a Mace strapped to his horse's saddle. This man, a member of the Knights Templar, has left from the city to go out hunting.

Nearby, another man is making his way through the valley while using the rocks and boulders to hide him. This man is wearing Lorica squamata over a white tunic and is wearing an Imperial Gallic helmet with him holding a rectangular Wicker Shield in his left hand and a Composite Bow slung over his right shoulder. He has an Iron Spear in his right hand while having a Sica sheathed on the left side of his belt and a Khopesh strapped to the right side of his belt next to a quiver full of arrows. This man is a Jewish Zealot who has been given the mission of going to the Roman city and take out a politician that has arrived.

The Jewish Zealot is walking to a boulder when he sees the Knight Templar stopping his horse about forty feet away from him. Seemingly not seeing the other man, the knight starts to dismount from his horse as the rebel gets behind the boulder he was walking to. The Zealot's easily able to hide behind it before thrusting his Iron Spear into the ground and placing his shield against the boulder before taking his Composite Bow off his shoulder. At the same time, the Templar places his Lance against a rock a few feet from his horse before he spots a white oryx grazing nearby.

Quickly placing his Crossbow to the ground, the knight reaches down and starts to span the weapon as the Zealot is still behind the boulder as he nocks an arrow onto his bow. The rebel quickly gets out from behind the boulder as the Templar finishes spanning the Crossbow and picks it up. Aiming his bow at the man, the Zealot fires an arrow at the knight as said man is about to load a bolt onto his Crossbow. The arrow flies through the air before striking the Templar's helmet and deflecting off due to its shape.

The knight takes a step to his right as he gets stunned from the arrow as the rebel quickly gets another arrow out and nocks it onto his bow. The Templar shakes his head before seeing his attacker and quickly getting the bolt onto his Crossbow. Just as the Zealot takes aim at his foe, the knight raises his Crossbow before firing his weapon off first. The bolt manages to strike the rebel and just barely penetrates a scale, causing him to cry out from the blow and fire his arrow up away from his target.

Quickly getting back behind the rock, the Zealot grabs the bolt and takes it off before throwing it away as the Templar placing his Crossbow on the rock with his Lance. Taking his Lance from the rock, the knight quickly gets onto his horse as the rebel nocks another arrow onto his Composite Bow. As the Templar gets ready to charge, the Zealot gets from behind the boulder and fires the arrow off. However, the knight easily uses his Kite Shield to protect himself before quickly having his horse galloping towards his attacker.

The rebel quickly pulls out another arrow and fires it to stop him, but the Templar easily uses his shield to block it. The Zealot quickly jumps to his left to avoid the horse with the knight unable to strike him with his Lance. Getting back to his feet, the rebel throws his bow away before running towards the boulder and grabbing his Iron Spear and Wicker Shield. The Templar quickly has his horse as the Zealot runs towards an open area without rocks. Seeing this, the knight has his horse gallop towards his attacker with his Lance ready to be impaled through them.

Just as the rebel reaches the center of the open area, he turns around with his foe charging towards him before leveling his spear in front of him. Seeing what his opponent is doing and realizing what he's planning, the Templar tries to have his horse turn away from his foe to prevent his steed's death. However, despite the knight managing to veer his horse, the Zealot thrusts his Iron Spear and stabs his foe in their right leg. The rebel pulls his spear out as the knight passes which causes him to be pulled off his horse and landing on his back with his Lance falling out of reach.

Not taking any chances, the Zealot runs up to his fallen foe and tries to use his Iron Spear to impale his foe. However, the Templar is able to use his Kite Shield to block the spearhead and it just barely goes into the shield. As the rebel takes his spear out of the shield, the Templar draws his Arming Sword from its scabbard and swings it at the spear. The blade cuts through the wood and takes the spearhead off the shaft before the Zealot steps back as the knight starts to get up.

With the now destroyed weapon, the rebel swings the wooden shaft at his opponent only for the Templar to easily block the strike with his shield. The Zealot quickly throws the broken weapon away before drawing his Sica and attempts to slash his foe. Using his shield, the knight easily blocks the slash and groans as he leans a bit on his wounded leg. Acting quickly, the Templar counters with a slash with his Arming Sword and the Zealot uses his Wicker Shield to block it. However, the end of the sword is able to cut through into the shield before stopping.

As the knight takes his sword from the shield, the rebel uses his slightly broken shield to push his foe back who groans again from his wound as he gets back into a fighting stance. The Templar and Zealot swing their swords and clash them against each other before the rebel starts to perform a stab. This causes the knight to use his Kite Shield to try to deflect the strike, but the forward curve allows the blade to impale itself into his wounded leg.

Crying out from the pain as the rebel takes the Sica out, the Templar puts some strength into a swing of his Arming Sword and manages to knock the weapon out of its owner's hand. Pulling the sword back, the knight attempts a thrust with the Zealot putting his shield in front of him and reaches to his belt for his Khopesh. Despite the Arming Sword going into the shield, it stops the weapon from the rebel as it gets stuck. Getting his Khopesh and not taking a chance, the Zealot performs an overhead strike that hits the knight's helmet and stuns the Templar.

Using this to his advantage, the rebel pulls his shield to the side and takes the Arming Sword with it as he throws his shield away. The Zealot easily performs a slash to his foe's chest, but his Khopesh fails to cut through his foe's mail and his foe gets his senses back. The Templar looks down as his foe's sword leaves and sees his tabard ripped with an arm of the red cross seemingly cut off from the slash.

The knight looks at his foe in anger from the symbol's destruction as the Zealot attempts another slash, but the Templar uses his Kite Shield to block it. Seemingly spurred by the desecration of the cross on his chest, the knight quickly pushes himself forward to slam his shield against his opponent. This causes the rebel to fall onto his back before the Templar hears something and sees his horse standing nearby. Realizing something, the knight quickly limps towards his steed as his foe starts to get to his feet as they see his foe getting to his horse.

As the Zealot gets to his feet, he starts to run towards his foe just as the knight reaches his horse and starts messing with its saddle. The Templar quickly gets his Mace from his horse before turning around as the Zealot tries to slash him. Simply holding his Kite Shield up to block the blow, the knight swings the Mace at the rebel's left arm and causes his foe to scream in pain. With his arm hanging loosely next to his body, the Zealot tries to perform another slash to his foe's right side. However, the knight is quicker and gets another swing in with the mace slamming into his foe's stomach.

The rebel steps back as they double over in pain before the Templar steps forward and bashes them with the boss of his shield. Just as the Zealot falls onto the ground, the knight quickly gets over him and uses his Kite Shield to pin down his right arm. The rebel tries to bring his left arm up, but this attempt is in vain as the knight brings his Mace down in an overhead strike. The weapon smashes down into the Zealot's face and stuns him before the weapon is brought down again with another strike. As the rebel seemingly looks up with his face starting bleed, the knight moves his shield onto his back before using his left hand to take off the man's helmet.

Tossing the helmet to the side, the Templar grabs his foe's shoulder and brings his Mace up before it comes down in another overhead strike. This time striking the Zealot's forehead, the weapon caves in a bit of the area as the man stops moving and the knight sees the light leave his eyes. Getting off his foe despite the pain from his right leg, the Templar steps back as he looks upon his defeated foe with his horse just standing behind him. The knight stays quiet before kneeling down with him placing his weapon down and cupping his hands together before saying a silent prayer.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Despite the fanaticism behind these warriors, it was ultimately the **Knights Templar** who gained victory with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. In this battle, the Knights Templar had the advantage in the battle at close range with their Arming Sword and Mace while the Jewish Zealots had the long range edge with their Composite Bow. When looking at the X-Factors of these two, the Templars have more Experience and Training haven been used as shock cavalry while the Zealots are slightly more fanatic and extreme in their views due to turning their weapons against their own people. However, the biggest factor in this fight was the armor sets used by these warriors and more importantly the advantages the Templars had. While the Mail Hauberk over Gambeson are on par with the Lorica squamata, the Templar armor protects them more as it can stop arrows and slashing attacks which can stop most of the Zealot's arsenal. On the flip side, the Lorica squamata doesn't offer much protection against the Templars weapons with the Mace being the best weapon against it. The slightest advantages in the Cervelliere helmet over Mail Coif gives the Templars more protection, especially since the Imperial Gallic helmet doesn't protect the Zealot's throat. However, the Kite Shield was the biggest factor in this since the shield is more durable than the Wicker Shield and the shield allows the Templars to protect themselves from all of the Zealot's weapon. Ultimately, the Knights Templar have more protective armor and their shield ensures a protection from the Zealot's weaponry and their better training and experience in battle is what makes this match swing in their favor.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, two cavalry units of the Middle East during the medieval ages will go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Okay, not many things I have to say about this battle. Though, I can safely say that I made my best effort to ensure no animals were harmed in the writing of this battle. Other than that bit, the only other thing is that the Arming Sword getting stuck in the wicker shield is more just how I see that event happening. I think it really depends on the shape of the shield and how thick it is, since the Romans used wicker shields in training and practice from what I found and I wouldn't be surprised if that's what inspired the Zealot's shield. So, overall, a pretty standard battle that I was still interesting to write about. Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Byzantine Cataphract vs Egyptian Mamluk

**GT25's Historical Series: Byzantine Cataphract vs. Egyptian Mamluk**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two heavy cavalries in the Middle East during the Medieval Ages with the Cataphract of the Byzantine Empire and the Mamluk of Egypt. For this installment, we will take the Cataphract during the 12th century and the Mamluk during the 13th century to have both warriors at their greatest. Since the history being rather unclear to many, I will give a summary of their history for those who wish to know more.

 **History of the Warriors**

As a response to the Sassanid Empire fielding heavy cavalry that proved unmatched in combat, the Byzantine attempted to replicate these elite units into their own army. This new heavy cavalry, called the ' **Cataphract** ', were given an upgrade to be proficient in every area much like their Sassanid counterpart and symbolized the power of Constantinople much the same way as the Legionary represented Rome. During the reign of Nikephoros II Phokas in the 10th century, the Byzantine became a devastating and effective force on the battlefield. By the time of the late 11th century, the Cataphract were the most heavily armored soldiers of the army. However, during the reign of Alexios I Komnenos, the Byzantine Cataphract proved unable to withstand the charge of Norman knights and their emperor had to change his tactics to avoid them experiencing such a charge. Ultimately, the decline of the Byzantine Empire also corresponded with the decline of the Cataphract as the heavy cavalry became too costly to afford.

* * *

During the time of the Seventh Crusade, the Ayyubid sultan As-Salih Ayyub would die in 1250 and the **Mamluks** he owned as slaves murdered his son and helped his widow Shajar al-Dur become the Sultana of Egypt. Shajar would marry the Atabeg, or commander in chief, Emir Aybak who would become the first Mamluk sultan of Egypt. These actions would help establish the Bahri Dynasty with them ultimately defeating and repelling the crusaders four years later. After Cairo becomes more prominent in 1258, two years later the Mamluks would defeat the Mongol army at the Battle of Ain Jalut. The Mamluks of Egypt would battle the remnants of the Crusader states in Palestine and would repel the Mongols again in the early 14th century. However, the Bahri Dynasty would be dissolve thanks in large part to the constant changing of sultans leading to great disorder and the introduction of the Black Death to the region. While the Mamluks would remain during the Burji Dynasty, they were ultimately unable to stop the Ottoman Empire from capturing Cairo in 1517.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Spathion ( _Byzantine Cataphract_ ): The Spathion is an updated version of the Spatha used by the Roman Empire and has developed quillons which makes it similar to an Arming Sword. Due to how scarce the information of this sword is, it's possible that the sword has similar stats to the Spatha of the late Roman Empire as it evolved from this particular type of weapon. As such, it's possible that this sword likely has a 27.5 inch steel blade with a total length of 36.25 inches and weighs about 2.69 pounds.

* * *

Kilij ( _Egyptian Mamluk_ ): The Kilij is a curved sword that was a type of Scimitar from the Middle East that was adopted by the Mamluk Empire of Egypt and other cultures like the Ottoman Empire. An example of this sword has a 27.13 inch steel blade with a total length of 33.5 inches and weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Kilij gets the edge. While both have a similar length and the Spathion is better as it can be used to slash and thrust, these two warriors primarily battle on horseback which impacts how they use their weapons. For this type of match, it's better for cavalry to use a curved sword that focuses on slashes than a straight sword that has multiple options.

 **Medium Range**

Kontarion ( _Byzantine Cataphract_ ): The Kontarion is a type of long wooden cavalry lance used by the cataphract of the Byzantine Empire and was a contemporary of the knightly lance. This lance is said to be about 4 meters, or 13.12 feet, in length with an approximate spearhead length of 10 inches and a possible weight of 4.5 pounds.

* * *

Lance ( _Egyptian Mamluk_ ): The Lance is a weapon typically associated with Medieval knights and the Lance of the Mamluks having a tear shaped spearhead for armor piercing. This lance is said to be about 84 inches with an approximate spearhead length of 12 inches and possibly weighs about 3 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Lance is half the length of the Kontarion, both are essentially the same weapon and neither have any advantages over the other.

 **Long Range**

Toxon Composite Bow ( _Byzantine Cataphract_ ): The Toxon Bow is a composite bow similar to the bow used in the Late Roman Era which was a reflex style made of wood with a horn handle. This composite bow has a length of 47.24 inches and a weigh of 1.95 pounds.

* * *

Tartar Recurve Bow ( _Egyptian Mamluk_ ): The Tartar Bow is a recurve bow that is said to be equal to the Mongol Bow in terms of power and accuracy. This recurve bow has a length of 49.21 inches and a weigh of 2 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Tartar Bow is equal to the bow used by the Mongols, both of these weapons are composite bows with the only difference between them being their length, weight, and the bows that inspired them.

 **Special Weapons**

Rabdia Mace ( _Byzantine Cataphract_ ): The Rabdia Mace is a prime example of a Crusader style mace with it having an iron head with small, triangular spikes to maximize the force behind a strike. This mace has a length of 20.63 inches and weighs 1.21 pounds.

* * *

Battle Axe ( _Egyptian Mamluk_ ): The Battle Axe has been a stable of many cultures with the Mamluk cavalry of Egypt making use of this single bladed axe with a small hammer end at the back. This axe has a length of 23.25 inches and weighs 1.44 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Battle Axe gets the edge here. Much like with the sabers of the Redshirts and Buffalo Soldiers, I can't really show you these two weapons. However, the Battle Axe has a bigger blade compared to the head of the Rabdia Mace and has more options with the hammer end no matter how small. Plus, an axe blade can deliver more trauma compared to a mace especially on horseback.

 **Armor**

Klivanion armor over Chainmail, Byzantine Steel Helmet with Mail, and Thyreos Shield ( _Byzantine Cataphract_ ): The standard armor for the Byzantine Empire, the Klivanion is a type of metal lamellar armor sewn onto leather or cloth with metal plates covering the shoulders like spauldrons. The metal most likely used in this armor was possibly iron as it would have been easier to produce for an army than steel and would still provide protection from weapons. Underneath the Klivanion was often riveted chainmail which was usually made of iron rings riveted together to provide the user a second layer of protection.

The Cataphract of the Byzantine Empire wear a steel conical helmet similar to the Cervelliere helmet used in Europe. The Byzantine helmet used by the Cataphract had a riveted mail veil attached that covers the user's face, neck, and part of the shoulders. This mail is able to protect much of the user's head except for the user's eyes to allow them to see. While there was an example of this type of helmet with lamellar armor and a detachable nose piece instead, the helmet with mail is what many cultures have used for their heavy cavalries with Byzantine possibly doing the same.

Finally, the Byzantine Empire made use of the Thyreos shield which is a small, circular shield that was adopted by the Cataphract. This shield is made of wood covered in leather with a spined domed iron boss and was strapped to the user's left arm to leave their off-hand free to use their weapons and control his horse.

* * *

Plated Mail and Mamluk Steel Helmet over Mail Coif ( _Egyptian Mamluk_ ): A type of armor used by many cultures in Eurasia, Plated Mail is a type of chainmail armor that has embedded plates to strengthen this mail. The most likely version of this armor used by the Mamluk is referred to as 'Behteret', which has small horizontal plates arranged in vertical rows without gaps which are joined by rings and embedded in the mail. These plates are typically present on the front and back of the armor used with the arms and shoulders being protected by the mail that makes up the armor.

The helmet that was used by the Mamluk is a steel helmet with a conical shape that ends with a point on top with a small visor to protect the wearer's eyes from the sun like that found on a baseball cap. This helmet has a steel strip that is on the top of this helmet like decoration that goes through the small visor and acts as a nasal guard. This helmet has steel cheek guards and a plate to protect the back of the neck attached to this helmet.

Underneath this helmet, the wearer wears a mail coif as extra protection. A mail coif is a flexible hood of riveted mail to cover the user's throat, neck, and the top part of the shoulders. Unfortunately, both the Mamluk Helmet and mail coif don't exactly protect the wearer's face with the only real protection being the nasal attachment on the helmet.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Byzantine Cataphract gets the edge for armor. When looking at their body armor, the Klivanion armor over Chainmail is superior compared to the Plated Mail due to the scale armor and mail making up two layers of armor. In terms of construction, the Plated Mail is simply mail with plates embedded in the mail while the mail is secondary armor under the Klivanion armor. Moving onto their helmets, the construction of both helmets are made of steel and protect all parts of the face.

However, the mail attached to the Byzantine helmet works a bit better than the Mail Coif worn under the Mamluk helmet as it only leaves the eyes exposed. So, despite how similar both helmets are without anything else, the Byzantine helmet does offer more protection to the user than the Mamluk helmet. Finally, the Thyreos Shield gives additional protection along with being strapped to the user's arm which allows the wielder to use both of their hands in combat.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Cataphract were used by the heavy cavalry of the Byzantine Empire much like with other cultures and as such would have received much training in the way of battle. The Mamluk, on the other hand, were slave solders who were trained as the main cavalry and infantry under the Mamluk Sultanate.

 _Ferocity:_ The Byzantine Cataphract were said to be devastating on the battlefield despite being slower when compared to other cavalries and were often used as shock cavalry in battle. On the flip side, the Egyptian Mamluk were able to repel the Seventh Crusade and defeated the Mongol Empire in battle.

 _Endurance:_ This is where the warriors are rather close in comparison. The name of the Byzantine armor used derives from the Greek word meaning 'oven' since the armor would get hot while under the sun and the Cataphract also wear mail underneath this. This is true for the plated mail worn by the Egyptian Mamluk with both having to battle in desert environments and conditions.

 _Tactics:_ This is where the Cataphract does get an edge, but it isn't by much. Much like the infantry of the empire, the Byzantine Cataphract would adapt their tactics and equipment to who they were fighting and preferred flanking and enveloping attacks. In addition, they would feign a retreat when against a strong enemy cavalry before ambushing them. The Egyptian Mamluks were able to use hit and run tactics against the Mongols before doing a feign retreat to lure them into a trap. In addition, they were able to help defeat the Kingdom of France and the Knights Templar during the Seventh Crusade in a battle by luring them into a town before besieging them.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This would be a one vs. one battle with both warriors being on horseback for half of the battle.

 _The Set Up:_ The Egyptian Mamluk is patrolling the Nile River at the time a lost Byzantine Cataphract is drinking from the river before trying to make his way home.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In the green brush along the banks of the Nile River, a man wearing Plated Mail and a steel helmet on his head over a mail coif is riding a horse that is covered in plated mail armor for its own protection. This man has a Lance in his right hand and a Tartar Recurve Bow slung over his shoulder with a Kilij sheathed in a scabbard on his belt. On the saddle that the armor is attached to, it has a Battle Axe strapped to it as the man has his horse stay on the move. This man, a Mamluk who serves Egypt, is currently on a patrol through this area not far from the city of Cairo.

In a nearby area of the banks of the river, a man wearing Klivanion armor over chainmail and a Thyreos Shield strapped to his left arm as he cups his hands to scoop up some water before drinking it. Next to him is a steel helmet with chainmail with a Spathion in a scabbard strapped to his belt and a Toxon Composite Bow slung over his right shoulder. Just a few feet from him is his horse covered in iron scale armor for its own protection with a Kontarion in a saddle boot and a Rabdia Mace strapped to the same saddle. This man, a Cataphract of the Byzantine Empire, has stopped to get a drink of water before making his way home.

As he finishes drinking and sighs as he prepares to leave, the Byzantine soldier starts to reach for his helmet before hearing something nearby and turns his head to the noise. About fifty feet way from him, he sees the Mamluk before turning back and grabbing his helmet as he Egyptian spots him. The Mamluk stabs his Lance into the ground and takes his bow off his shoulder as the Cataphract quickly puts his helmet on and scrambling to his horse. The Egyptian quickly nocks an arrow onto his bow as the man he came upon gets onto his horse and takes his bow from over his shoulder.

However, the Byzantine sees his opponent fire the arrow at him and quickly raises his left arm to use his Thyreos Shield to block the arrow. The Cataphract quickly nocks an arrow onto his Toxon Bow as the Mamluk does the same with both quickly having their horses starting to gallop towards the other. Just before they reach the other, the Byzantine has his horse turn away from his opponent before each fire their arrows off with each missing as they pass. Not slowing their horses down, both warriors have them turn as they quickly nock an arrow onto their bows before charging forward.

Just before they reach twenty feet away from each other, the Cataphract lets his arrow fly and successfully hits his foe in the chest. However, the arrow hits a plate on his armor and the Mamluk barely registers it as he fires his arrow and causes his foe to lift his Thyreos Shield to block it as both pass each other. Once they do, they both quickly sling their bows over their shoulders before the Byzantine takes his Kontarion from its saddle boot. At the same time, the Mamluk has his horse gallop towards his Lance and reclaims it as his horse turns around.

The Egyptian quickly has his horse charge towards his opponent as his opponent does the same with both lowering their spears to the other. They quickly pass each other with the Cataphract missing his target and quickly has his horse turn away to the desert. This allows him to cause the Mamluk to just miss him by a few inches. Seeing that he needs to change tactics, the Byzantine has his horse continue away from the river and into the desert in order to gain an advantage. The Egyptian sees this and, not wanting his foe to flee, he turns his horse around and charges forward with some caution.

Both warriors ride away from the river with the Mamluk starting to catch up a bit despite the Cataphract moving at full speed. However, the Egyptian is still wary of this and stays a safe distance just in case as the Byzantine quickly races towards a dune. Upon passing said dune, the man quickly has his horse turn in a circle to be just behind it as it charges. Just as his foe rides past the dune, the Cataphract charges forward and easily clears the distance as the Mamluk notices him. The Egyptian tries to having his horse turn towards his foe, but isn't quick enough and the Kontarion easily goes through the mail protecting his shoulder.

Being knocked down by the strike as his opponent passes, the Mamluk grimaces from the pain before getting to his feet and grabs his Lance as he run towards his horse as it slows. At the same time, his foe places his Kontarion back in its saddle boot and easily takes his Rabdia Mace off his saddle. As the Cataphract has his horse turn around, his foe unstraps his Battle Axe from his horse's saddle before he quickly has his horse gallop away. The Egyptian turns towards his opponent as the Byzantine has his horse in a gallop as it closes the distance before dismounting and having his horse gallop away.

As the horse gallops away, the Mamluk takes his Lance in both hands and performs a thrust towards his opponent. However, the Cataphract steps out of the way and grabs the Lance with his left hand before pulling his foe towards him. The Byzantine tries to strike his foe with his Rabdia Mace, but the Egyptian lets go of his spear and steps back to avoid the strike. Stepping back as well, the Cataphract throws the Lance away before the Mamluk tries to strike his foe with his Battle Axe. His foe, however, sidesteps to his right and swings his mace to hit his foe's left shoulder.

The Egyptian cries out in pain from the strike before managing to perform another strike with his Battle Axe and strikes his foe. However, the scale armor manages to protect its wearer from the axe blade and only causes the Byzantine to step back. When his foe tries to go for another strike, the Cataphract uses his Rabdia Mace to strike his foe's left shoulder again and slams the weapon into the handle of the axe. This causes the Mamluk to release the grip on his axe due to the shock before he receives another strike from the mace to his stomach.

Stumbling back a bit, the Egyptian pulls his Kilij from his scabbard and sidesteps the next strike from the Rabdia Mace before striking his foe's right arm. While it doesn't get through the mail, this does cause the Byzantine to cry out in pain and drop his mace before his foe kicks it away. Taking this to his advantage, the Mamluk performs a slash with his Kilij that fails to break through the Klivanion armor. However, the Cataphract steps back before pulls his Spathion from its own scabbard and counters a strike from his foe by using his own sword to clash their blades.

The Egyptian tries to use his sword to strike from the side, but the Byzantine manages to easily use his Thyreos Shield to block it as he counters with a slash of his Spathion. However, the plated mail worn by his foe stops the slash before the Mamluk performs his own slash that the Cataphract steps back to avoid. The Egyptian is forced to sidestep a thrust from his opponent before kicking his foe back and attempting another slash with his Kilij. However, the Byzantine manages to block the strike with his shield as he thrusts forward and manages to pierce the armor between two plates. While the armor does lessen the blow a bit, the Mamluk still cries out as the tip of the sword goes into his stomach.

Just as the Cataphract removes his sword from his foe, said foe quickly kicks him down despite his injuries and quickly sees his horse nearby his forgotten Lance. The Egyptian quickly runs past his opponent towards his horse. Quickly turning his head, the Byzantine sees his foe reaching his Lance before turning to see his horse also nearby. He easily gets to his feet and sheathes his sword as the Mamluk does the same before picking up his spear. Both warriors reach their horses and mount them with the Cataphract having little trouble and taking the Kontarion out of its saddle boot once again.

The Egyptian quickly has his horse start in a circular path as a way of picking up speed while the Byzantine decides to wait for the right moment. Once his horse has circled around, the Mamluk charges at his foe with only forty feet separating them. The Cataphract has his horse charge as well with both warriors having their spears at the ready to take out the other. However, while the Egyptian has the greater speed of the two, this is what the Byzantine is counting on as they reach within just twenty feet of each other.

The Mamluk realizes this too late and is unable to turn away or protect himself as the far longer Kontarion goes through his armor and into his chest. Once he sees his spear in his foe, the Cataphract quickly lets go and has his horse divert from its path to avoid any possible hit. As the horses pass, the Mamluk lets go of his Lance and slumps forward before falling off his horse. The Byzantine slows his horse down and has it turn to see his foe lying dead on the ground and the horse continuing to gallop away. Reaching down and pulling his sword out, the Cataphract raises it into the air and gives a victory cry for his empire.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ This has been one of the closest fights I had to call, but ultimately the **Byzantine Cataphract** were able to emerge triumphant with a possible outcome of 5 wins out of 10 battles. These two warriors made this rather close with their endurance being equal and the Egyptian Mamluk having a majority of the edges when looking at their weapons. As a plus, the Mamluk had the edge in the ferocity category thanks in part to their victories against the Mongols. However, the Cataphract were slightly better trained in comparison and their tactics, while similar to the Mamluks, were better to a small degree thanks to them being able to adapt to an opponent and avoid head-on conflicts. However, the biggest factor in this fight was their armor and this is where the Byzantine had the edge over the Egyptian. When looking at their weapon sets with a knowledge of their armor, the Byzantine weapons are better suited for getting past the plated mail with the Spathion and Rabdia Mace in addition to their spear. On the flip side, the Mamluk would have difficulty with getting past the Klivanion armor with their Kilij and Battle Axe with them having to also get past a layer of chainmail underneath it. Even the mail around the Byzantine helmet will protect him against the Kilij and the Thyreos Shield gives further protection. In the end, both of these warriors are close in comparison with the Byzantine Cataphract gaining the slightest victory thanks to their better armor and slightly better tactics and training.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, two standard armies with early black powder weapons will go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! So, this battle is a rather conventional one since the Cataphract and Mamluk have been pitted in battles many times. However, I decided to at least put a twist on it as the Byzantine Cataphract hasn't been used in one of them and neither of these warriors battled each other. By the time the Mamluks took control of Egypt, the decline of the Byzantine Empire meant they had to replace their armies from centuries before with a new one. Now, I know others would think that this match leans more towards one side and that it isn't as close as I said, but I'm not lying when I say that was a close one for me to call. The Byzantine's armor really made them a human tank with the Egyptian's weapons being useless except for the Lance while the Byzantine weapons were better suited for getting through the Egyptian's armor. This was the major sticking point for me and the Cataphract having training and tactics by just a small degree pretty much gained them the win.

Again, this is just my opinion. I understand why the Mamluk could win this battle whence why I called it so close. Don't be surprised if you see another warrior at some point winning just 5 matches out of 10. It's the same as a victor on Deadliest Warrior winning about 502 to 509 battles out of a 1000. I tried to not be as cryptic with the next time, but the descriptions of the warriors in question are rather vague. Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Song Soldier vs English Knight

**GT25's Historical Series: Song Soldier vs. English Knight**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two warriors who adopted black powder weapons into their armies with the soldiers of the Song Dynasty and the knights who served England during the Tudor Period. For this installment, we will take the Song Soldier during the 12th century and the England Knight during the 16th century to have both warriors at their best and allow the inclusion of early black powder weapons. Since these two are part of a specific period of time from their countries, I will give a brief summary of their history to help explain to those unaware of them.

 **History of the Warriors**

After the usurping of the throne of Later Zhou dynasty, Emperor Taizu of Song would spend sixteen years to conquer the rest of China to reunite much of the territories and bring about the start of the Song Dynasty. During this dynasty, it was separated into the Northern Song and Southern Song due to the moving of the capital after losing control of its northern half to the Jin Dynasty, or the Great Jin. The **soldiers** of this time were centralized and had a system in place to prevent uprisings from the generals of the army. During this dynasty, gunpowder weapons from the Tang Dynasty would be improved upon for use against their foes and the navy would gain a great importance to defend its waters. In 1125, the Jin-Song Wars would begin with the Song Dynasty having to battle against the Jin Dynasty from the north. While the Song would ally themselves with the Mongol Empire to defeat the Jin Dynasty in 1234, the Song would repel the Mongols for about forty years before ultimately falling to the armies of Kublai Khan.

* * *

A series of English civil wars known as the War of the Roses would come to a head when Henry VII of the House of Tudor defeated King Richard III at the Battle of Bosworth Field. This battle and crowning of Henry VII would end the Late Medieval Ages in England and begin the Tudor Period of England. Despite the increase use of gunpowder weapons in Europe, the **Knights** of the Kingdom of England would continue using their traditional weapons of war. However, during the reign of Henry VIII, the army would gain new armor and weaponry along with the foundation of the Royal Navy. The English army would take part in wars against both the Kingdom of Scotland and Kingdom of France with the Henry VIII beginning to build defenses along the southern and eastern coast of Britain. The army would battle under Edward Seymour with the Tudor conquest of Ireland happening throughout this period of time. Ultimately, the knights of old would be replaced by soldiers armed with gunpowder weapons by the later half of the 16th century and would disappear by the time Elizabeth I became the Queen of England.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Shou Dao ( _Song Soldier_ ): The Shou Dao was a type of the Chinese Dao that was a straight variant made to be a chopping weapon with the blade having a clip point. An example of this type of sword has a 22.4 inch steel blade with a total length of 33.1 inches and weighs 2.19 pounds.

* * *

Arming Sword ( _English Knight_ ): The Arming, or Knightly, Sword was the typical sword of a knight that had its usage continued in the English army into the 16th century with a double-edged blade. An example of this sword during this time has a 32 inch steel blade with a total length of 39.5 inches and weighs 2.56 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Arming Sword gets the edge. While both of these swords are basically straight swords, the fact that the Shou Dao was made to be a chopping weapons means that it has a single-edged blade. Now, while the clip point will be useful for thrusts, the blade of the Shou Dao is up against the double-edged blade of the Arming Sword which is good for both thrusts and slashes. In addition, the Arming Sword has a reach advantage with its blade being ten inches longer than the Shou Dao.

 **Medium Range**

Ji Halberd ( _Song Soldier_ ): The Ji Halberd is a Chinese polearm that first appeared in the Shang Dynasty with it reaching its apex during the Song Dynasty. This polearm is similar to a spear with two crescent blades to use as axe blades on either side of the spearhead. An example of the Ji Halberd has a length of 86.63 inches and weighs 9.84 pounds.

* * *

Bill ( _English Knight_ ): The Bill is a polearm similar to a halberd that was used by the English even in the 16th century often in combination with the English Longbow. This polearm combines a spear and an axe that has a hook shape to take a rider off their horse along with a small spike on the back of it. An example of the Bill has a length of 83 inches and weighs 4.75 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. The Bill may be lighter and the Ji Halberd may be longer by a few inches, but both serve the purpose of having multiple options to take out a foe and either could be used to achieve the same result.

 **Long Range**

Crossbow ( _Song Soldier_ ): The Crossbow that originates from the Song Dynasty was essentially a composite bow connected to a wooden frame that featured a bronze trigger assembly. As the arms of the weapon were an actual bow, the user could span it with ease by placing their feet on the limbs and pull it much farther than other types of Crossbows. This crossbow has a length of 40 inches with the bow being 42 inches and has a possible weight of 8.5 pounds.

* * *

English Longbow ( _English Knight_ ): The English Longbow was a powerful longbow from the Medieval Period that became a stable of the English army before being replaced by gunpowder weapons. This longbow has a length of 72 inches and weighs about 1.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The English Longbow gets the edge, but not by much. Due to how the Crossbow was made, it is quicker to span and use than the Crossbows that come from Europe. This does make up for the reload time of the Crossbow, but the English Longbow is much lighter in weight and was one of the best weapons used by the English army.

 **Special Weapons**

Meteor Hammer ( _Song Soldier_ ): The Meteor Hammer was a Chinese martial arts weapon composed of two metal weights chained together as a blunt weapon and can disarm an opponent with proper training. The Meteor Hammer has a typical length of 2 meters, or 78 inches, and possibly weighs 2.5 pounds.

* * *

War Hammer ( _English Knight_ ): The War Hammer was a late medieval weapon that resembles a hammer intended for close quarters combat with a hammer end on one side and a spike on the other. This example of the War Hammer has a length of 25.25 inches and weighs 1.56 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The War Hammer gets the edge here. While the Meteor Hammer is a flexible weapon and can be used to distract and disarm, the simplicity of the War Hammer and the options it gives the user gives it an advantage over the Meteor Hammer. In addition, the Meteor Hammer has to be used with martial arts to build momentum for the metal weights while the War Hammer can get the same effect with a simple swing of the arm.

 **Firearms**

Fire Lance ( _Song Soldier_ ): The Fire Lance was an early firearm that appeared in 10th century China and was composed of a bamboo tube on a polearm, which for this battle will be a Qiang Spear. This bamboo tube would have a slow match to light the black powder with porcelain shards and small iron pellets being added by the 12th century as a form of projectile. The Qiang Spear was typically 108 inches, or 9 feet, in length with the bamboo tube being possibly 10 to 12 inches in length with the weapon together weighing about 5.5 pounds.

* * *

Holy Water Sprinkler ( _English Knight_ ): The Holy Water Sprinkler was a type of Morning Star that resembles a wooden club with metal strips with three small spikes each and a single, large spike on top for thrusts. Between two of these metal strips is a small barrel built in with a small opening on top for the user to put their match and fire the projectile, which is most likely a small lead ball. This morning star is about 36 inches in length and probably weighs 2.15 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Holy Water Sprinkler gets the edge. When looking at both weapons as firearms, neither has any range measuring more than perhaps ten to twelve feet. This is due to the shortness of the barrel on the Holy Water Sprinkler and the composition of the barrel on the Fire Lance. That being said, the Fire Lance was often used as a shock weapon thanks in part to how alien it was to a foe while the Holy Water Sprinkler had the barrel attachment to be used as a weapon. When looking at them as weapons, the Qiang Spear has a range advantage while the Holy Water Sprinkler will be better should the gap be closed and can get around armor with ease.

 **Armor**

Iron Lamellar, Steel Helmet, and Pavise Shield ( _Song Soldier_ ): By the time of the 12th century, the soldiers of the Song Dynasty made use of a metal lamellar armor with it also protecting their upper thighs. This lamellar armor is made of small, rectangular plates made of iron laced together into horizontal rows with it most likely based off the mountain pattern armor adopted during the Tang Dynasty. Lamellar armor was typically able to offer protection from slashing attacks and blunt force trauma, but a thrusting attack could break through as the small plates could spread apart if the lacing fails.

While the main armor used was composed of iron, the soldiers of the Song Dynasty made use of a helmet composed of steel instead. This helmet appears similar to the Sallet helmet used by archers during the Medieval Period. This helmet protects the user from strikes to the side and top of the head, but leaves the face unprotected. There is another type of helmet apparently used that is similar to the Kettle Helm used by the English with both haven been used from what I've seen.

Finally, the infantry of the Song Dynasty made use of a medium sized wooden shield similar to the Pavise Shield used in Medieval Europe. Appearing as a rectangular shield with a pointed top in the shape of a triangle, this shield was made of wood with possibly wooden handles for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Mail and Plate, Close Helmet, and Heater Shield ( _English Knight_ ): By the time of the 16th century, the Kingdom of England had given their knights riveted chainmail combined with plate armor worn on the limbs. This mail armor of this period was typically made of steel rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through riveted mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce it. However, the user would also wear plate armor over their limbs.

The plate armor typically worn during the time is made of steel with the armor providing the user protection from both slashing and most thrusting attacks. The reason for why some thrusts can work is due to either through the impact from polearms or by thrusting a sword through the gaps of the armor. Underneath this armor is also the mail armor that acts as a secondary armor to protect the user.

The Close Helmet is a military helmet worn by knights during the Late Medieval and Renaissance eras with having evolved from the Sallet and a similar helmet known as the 'Armlet'. This steel helmet covers the head and neck through an integrated bevor, a type of neck guard also used during the Medieval period. As added protection, the Close Helmet has a pivoting visor to protect the face with a slit for the user to see through with a small crest that said visor moves over when lifted up.

Finally, the knights that come from this time made use of a Heater Shield which was a medium sized shield that has a flat top and curving down to a point at the bottom similar in shape to a clothes iron, hence the name. This shield is typically made of wood and covered in canvas with enarmes, or leather straps, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The English Knight gets the edge, but just barely. When comparing their body armors, both the Iron Lamellar and Chainmail can protect the user from slashing attacks and both will fail from thrusting attacks. However, the added Steel Plate armor on the knight's limbs do help in protecting those areas which the lamellar fail to do. Moving onto helmets, the Close Helmet is the obvious victor as the visor allows for the entire face to be protected compared the Song helmet.

With their shields, both are medium sized shields made of wood with the only difference being the shape of the shields. So, on the whole, the Mail and Plate combination provides a bit more protection than Iron Lamellar with the Close Helmet having the edge and neither shield having an edge over the other.

 **X-Factors**

 _Technology:_ This is where the Song Soldier gets the edge. During the Song Dynasty, the military made advancements with gunpowder weaponry to the point of developing the early grenades, firearms, and rockets used, just to name a few. During the Tudor Period, the English slowly adopted gunpowder weaponry while still using older weapons such as the English Longbow and Bill despite other armies switching to firearms and pikes.

 _Experience:_ This is where the English Knight gets the edge. While the Song Soldiers did fend off Mongol armies of Central Asia and other invaders, they often relied on the new gunpowder weapons introduced during the late Tang Dynasty if unable to bribe its enemies. Looking at the other side, the English knights would battle against both the Kingdom of Scotland during the Anglo-Scottish Wars and the Kingdom of France during the War of the League of Cambrai.

 _Training:_ The training of soldiers during the Song Dynasty was treated as a science that could be studied and perfected with soldiers tested in skills of using their weaponry and in their athletic ability. On the flip side, a knight would receive several years of training under a lord and later on as the squire of an older knight before being eligible to becoming a knight.

 _Intimidation:_ This is rather close for both warriors. On one hand, the Song Soldiers made use of gunpowder weapons such as the Fire Lance in the use of shock tactics. On the other, the English Knight are often covered head to toe in armor and used their longbow to great effect.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a five on five battle with one of the English Knights on horseback for the beginning of the fight.

 _The Set Up:_ A group of Song Soldiers arrive on the coast of England ahead of the army as a group of English Knights are patrolling the coast.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On the coast of England, a small boat carrying five soldiers wearing Iron Lamellar over red clothing and steel helmets lands as two of them man the rows. One of these men, who has a Fire Lance in hand and a Pavise shield on his left arm with a Shou Dao on his belt, jumps out and grabs onto the boat. The second man who gets off the boat has a Crossbow in one hand and a Shou Dao sheathed on his belt before helping the first soldier in getting the boat on the shore. One of the rowers with a Shou Dao on his belt lets go of his row before grabbing the Ji Halberd and Pavise Shield resting in the boat.

The fourth man, whose holding a Crossbow in his left hand, grabs another Ji Halberd resting in the boat before jumping onto the shore. Upon the ship being pulled onto the shore, the second rower with a Meteor Hammer over his shoulders lets go of his rows and taking a Fire Lance with the bamboo cannon covered in cloth from the boat as he gets onto shore. These five men, in order of appearance, are Han, Yang, Qin, Zhang, and Shen. These five men are soldiers of the Song Dynasty who have disembarked ahead of the rest of the military.

 _Song Soldiers: 5_

"(Yang, let's get this out of sight,)" Han tells his fellow soldier as they drag the boat fully onto the shore.

* * *

Nearby heading east down the shore, five men clad in steel helmets and red tabards with a yellow heraldry lion on the front are walking along said shore. The man who is seemingly leading them is on horseback while holding a War Hammer in his right hand with a Heater Shield strapped to his other arm and has an Arming Sword sheathed on his belt. To the rider's left is another man who has a Holy Morning Star and Heater Shield strapped to his arm with an Arming Sword on his belt. Next to the rider to his right, there's three men with two being archers with an English Longbow each as well as quivers on their backs.

The first of the two archers has a War Hammer strapped to his belt much like the man next to him whose holding a Bill in both his hands. The final man is the second archer with an Arming Sword sheathed on his belt as he looks to the ocean. These men, in order of appearance, are William, Michael, Andrew, Edward, and Francis. These men are knights of the Kingdom of England who are on patrol after the defense fort they man received word of an incoming invasion force.

 _Song Soldiers: 5_

 _English Knights: 5_

"Sir William," Michael says, "Are you sure that there is an invasion coming?"

"Can't say for sure, Sir Michael," William replies, "But I wouldn't be surprised if France or Spain decided to go for one."

* * *

Han and Yang have finally dragged the boat into some bushes nearby as the other three wait and Shen takes the cloth off the cannon on his Fire Lance. After the two conceal the boat, both soldiers return to the others with Shen having finished preparing his Fire Lance by sticking a match in it.

"(Alright, get ready to scout out the area,)" Han tells the others as he sticks a match into his own Fire Lance. Zhang nods as he sticks his Ji Halberd into the ground before he and Yang put their Crossbows to the ground and start to pull the bowstring back.

* * *

At this time, the English Knights continue their patrol before William sees the Song soldiers about sixty feet away from them. Almost immediately, he raises his War Hammer and the other knights stop in their tracks as they see the soldiers as well.

"Seems like the rumor is true," Michael says as he reaches to take out a match for his Holy Water Sprinkler.

"Must be a scouting party," William says as he has his horse move forward and looking towards the archers, "Sir Andrew and Sir Francis, fire a volley on my command."

Both Andrew and Francis draw arrows from their quivers and nocks them onto their bows before taking aim at the soldiers. However, as they prepare to fire their arrows, Qin happens to glance around and spots the knights.

"(Archers!)" Qin shouts, alerting his fellow soldiers. The Song soldiers turn to see the knights as well before they seem to start to move.

"Fire!" William says loudly and both archers let their arrows fly to their opponents. As Yang and Zhang raise their crossbows and load them as Han holds up his Pavise Shield to block one of the arrows. However, Qin is unable to react in time and receives an arrow through his neck and collapses down to the ground unmoving.

 _Song Soldiers: 4_

 _English Knights: 5_

Not wasting any time, William has his horse starting to move forward as both Yang and Zhang fire off their Crossbows towards the English.

"Sir Francis, look out!" Michael shouts as he runs in front of the archer and uses his Heater Shield to block the bolt as the second one flies past them harmlessly.

William has his horse charge forward with Han walking forward to seemingly meet the knight as he lights his Fire Lance and holds it out in front of him. Both Andrew and Francis fire another volley to protect their leader, but the arrows miss as Zhang places his Crossbow on the ground. The soldier stands back up and grabs his Ji Halberd as both Michael and Edward charge forward at them. Yang, now haven reloaded his Crossbow, fires a bolt at the archers with ends up hitting Andrew in the shoulder.

At the same time, Han stays in place as William closes the distance and prepares to strike the soldier with his War Hammer. However, the Fire Lance goes off with fire and small iron pellets erupt from the bamboo cannon. Some of the iron pellets manage to get past the mail under William's tabard and wound him as his horse rears back out of surprise and fear. This, in turn, causes William to fall off the horse before the animal gallops away from the area.

Michael and Edward continue to charge forward as William groans in pain and Shen charges as well towards the other two knights. Han steps onto his fallen foe as he thrusts his Fire Lance into William's chest and into the man's heart.

 _Song Soldiers: 4_

 _English Knights: 4_

Andrew and Francis move up to join their fellow knights as Shen stops short and aims his Fire Lance at Michael as the burning match goes into the barrel. However, Michael stops short as well and holds up his Heater Shield before Shen's Fire Lance erupts fire and porcelain shards out of the bamboo cannon. The shield manages to take the blunt of the shards as a few bounce off his plate armor. At the same time, Yang fires off another fires another bolt at Andrew only for the archer to just barely step out of the way.

Not taking even a second, Michael points his Holy Water Sprinkler forward and places his lit match into the hole on his weapon. The Holy Water Sprinkler fires with the lead ball in the barrel flying out and strikes Shen in his left eye. The soldier's face turns to one of surprise as he falls backwards to the ground unmoving.

 _Song Soldiers: 3_

 _English Knights: 4_

Han runs forward to Shen's body as Zhang charges and Edward gets to Michael's side with the English archers not far behind them. Quickly taking the Meteor Hammer from his dead comrade, Han quickly turns to Michael as Zhang charges towards Edward and Andrew slings his bow over his shoulder as he takes his War Hammer from his belt. Yang, seeing this development, places his Crossbow onto the ground and runs forward to help his fellow soldiers.

Not wasting time, Han swings one end of the Meteor Hammer from the side which Michael easily blocks using his Heater Shield despite some difficulty. Michael performs a swing with the Holy Water Sprinkler which Han in turn blocks with his Pavise Shield, though still being force back from the blow. When Michael tries to bring his arm back for a thrust, Han swings the Meteor Hammer and the weighted head comes down onto his shoulder and neck. This results in a sickening crack before Michael stumbles a bit and collapses onto his side.

 _Song Soldiers: 3_

 _English Knights: 3_

By this time, Zhang and Edward meet in battle with them using their halberds to parry and attack the other. Han, on the other hand, sees Andrew running towards him before Yang intercepts him and kicks him back before drawing his Shou Dao. However, Francis fires an arrow from his longbow that manages to get between two of the plates of Yang's armor as Han tosses the Meteor Hammer away.

As Edward tries to thrust with his Bill before avoiding a sweep from the Ji Halberd, Yang cries out in pain before Andrew brings his War Hammer down onto his helmet. The spike goes through the helmet with ease and into the man's skull. However, when Andrew takes out his War Hammer and lets Yang fall, Han draws his own sword and thrusts it into the archer's chest. Despite the mail stopping most of it, the blade still manages to get into the man's chest and pierce the heart.

 _Song Soldiers: 2_

 _English Knights: 2_

Taking his sword out of his fallen foe, Han sees Francis placing his bow over his shoulder and the Song soldier charges at the archer. At the same time, Edward and Zhang continue to clash their halberds with neither being able to really get past the other. However, Zhang uses the butt of his Ji Halberd to knock Edward back before going for a thrust. Edward manages to use his Bill to knock it down, but the spear of the halberd still manages to get past the plate armor and impale him in his right thigh.

Edward screams in pain before bringing his Bill back for a swing with Zhang seeing this and tries to remove his Ji Halberd. While he is successful, Zhang is unable to react in time as the spike on the back of the Bill embeds itself through his helmet and into his skull.

 _Song Soldiers: 1_

 _English Knights: 2_

At this time, Han meets Francis as he draws his Arming Sword and the Song soldier swings his sword at the knight. Francis quickly counters with his own slash that causes the blades to clash before Francis tries to perform a thrust. However, Han quickly uses his Pavise Shield to block the thrust despite it making him step back.

As the two continue their duel, Edward lets go of his Bill and falls to his knees as he lets out a groan that is full of pain. Hearing blades clash behind him, he turns to see his fellow knight fighting the last soldier as they duel. Quickly noticing Andrew's body near him and seeing his longbow, Edward starts to get to his feet and keeps himself from making noise as he drags his injured leg behind him.

Francis, having been knocked back by a kick, swings his Arming Sword at his foe only for the Song soldier to raise his shield to block it. However, Han thrusts his Shou Dao forward and part of the blade goes into Francis' side as he cries out. Pulling his sword out, Han delivers a solid kick to his foe's stomach and knocks him onto the ground. Upon seeing his foe approach, the English archer swings his Arming Sword and, seemingly surprising his foe, knocks the Song soldier's Pavise shield away.

Han uses another kick to knock his foe's arm aside and ensure that his blade is out of reach so that he can land a killing blow. However, Edward by this time is next to Andrew's body with his English Longbow in hand and aims an arrow at Han. Taking a breath, he lets the arrow fly and the projectile hits one of the scales on the Song soldier's back.

"Get away from him!" Edward shouts as he takes another arrow from Andrew's quiver and nocks it as Han turns around and aims his bow.

"(You coward,)" Han says in anger while he uses his Shou Dao to cut the incoming arrow, "(This will be where you fall!)"

The Song soldier takes a step forward before crying out in pain as he sees Francis' sword going through his leg. Francis takes his Arming Sword out and gets to his feet while holding his wounded side as Han turns around with him swinging his sword. However, the Shou Dao slides across the chainmail with only the tabard ripped up. Francis steps back from the strike as Han tries to go for a thrust only for Edward to fire another arrow that manages to get between two plates.

Han cries out in pain upon the arrow striking his skin and leaves him open enough for Francis to take his Arming Sword in both hands and swings the sword. The blade easily slashes through the neck of the Song Soldier and decapitates the man before the body falls to join the head on the ground.

 _Song Soldiers: 0_

 _English Knights: 2_

Edward lets out a relieved sigh as he lays the bow down and he sees Francis sheath his sword into the scabbard. The archer walks over to his fellow knight as Edward grabs his visor and raises it up to see his surrounds better.

"Excellent job, Sir Francis," Edward says with a smile as his fellow knight raises his own visor as he reaches him.

"Thank you, my friend," Francis replies as he brings Edward's arm around his shoulders and helps him to his feet.

However, Edward seems to look out to the ocean and his smile turns to shock with Francis turning to look in the direction. Just out to see and near the horizon, a fleet of ships were coming into view and seemingly closing in on the English coast.

"Oh, bloody hell," Francis whispers, shocked by the sight of the incoming invasion.

"Sir Francis," Edward tells his fellow knight, "We need to get back to the defense fort. Perhaps we can at least alert the other forts."

Francis looks at Edward and nods his head before the two make their way back to the defense fort with the archer helping his fellow knight.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ While both of these armies adopted firearms into their arsenal of traditional weapons, ultimately the **English Knight** emerged as the victors with a possible outcome of 5.7 out of 10 battles. This wasn't really a close call, since the Knight had gained a majority of the edges for weapons and x-factors against the Song Soldiers. While the Song Soldiers had the advantage of technology thanks to their investment in gunpowder weapons and were able to be even with the Knight in intimidation and medium range, that's really the only things going for them here. The weapons of the Knight provide them with greater options in this battle and the Holy Water Sprinkler gave them a better firearm in general. This is just proven when looking at their armor, which again the Knight had the advantage. While their shields were similar to each other, the Knight's Mail and Plate combo provided similar protect to the Iron Lamellar and their helmet protected them more than the steel helmet of the Song Dynasty. Finally, the Knights had a greater experience thanks to their wars against Scotland and France along with being slightly better trained due to it taking years before they are knighted. Overall, the English Knight had the better weapons, armor, and experience which allowed them to overcome the technology advantage of the Song Soldier.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we'll pit the Spartan and Frankish generals who battled Middle Eastern forces from attacking Europe.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone. So, this one is rather strange due to the time period I'm using the English Knights and not exactly being sure of the history behind them during the 16th century. This entire battle was realized thanks to the discovery of the Holy Morning Star and everything else kinda fell into place after it. The Mail and Plate combo is based off the English Knight of the 15th century (or during the Hundred Years War) since it would have been what knights of the early 16th century to have for protection. Now, I have the knights in this chapter the way they are simply because I feel that it makes the comparison more balanced and be more interesting.

Funny enough, I didn't really intend on having two members of a team surviving the simulation. It just kinda came out that way when I wrote up the outline and just decided to keep it. Sorry for not translating the dialogue for the Song Soldiers, but it'd probably take longer and, considering their time period, it'd still be off in some way. Last thing I want to say is, yes, I made the description for the next battle rather obvious, but I feel that it makes more sense to describe general-type warriors in that way. Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Leonidas I vs Charles Martel

**GT25's Historical Series: Leonidas I vs. Charles Martel**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two generals who battled Middle Eastern forces from invading Europe with Leonidas I of Sparta and Charles Martel of Francia. For this installment, we will take them from the battles that made them famous with the Battle of Thermopylae for Leonidas I and the Battle of Tours for Charles Martel. Since these two are rather unknown except for the battle that made them famous, I'll be providing a brief summary of their lives for those who aren't familiar with them.

 **History of the Warriors**

Born as the son of Anaxandridas II and his first wife around 540 BCE, **Leonidas I** was the third son of Anaxandridas II after his older half-brother Cleomenes and older brother Dorieus. With two brother before him, he was entered into the Spartan training like the average Spartan male to prepare him for the life of a soldier. After the death of his half-brother Cleomenes in 489 BCE, he would take the throne and become one of the kings of Sparta with him ruling alongside Leotychidas. Nine years later, Leonidas I would be chosen to lead the combined Greek forces against the invasion force of the Persian Empire. After consulting the Oracle of Delphi, he would march with nine hundred helots and three hundred Spartan hoplites to join the forces from other Greek city states. Placing the forces in the pass of Thermopylae, Leonidas I would lead them to battle against the Persian forces and succeed in holding them back for two days. However, Leonidas I will send away most of the force and remained behind with the Spartans and Thespians where he would be slain alongside his fellow Spartans.

* * *

Born as the son of Pepin of Herstal around 668 CE, **Charles Martel** was locked up in 715 by his father's wife Plectrude to prevent him from uprising against her younger grandson Theudoald. However, he broke out before the end of the year and would join the Frankish Civil War only to lose at the Battle of Cologne the next year. Fortunately, after he gathered more men and training them, he'd emerge victorious at the Battle of Amblève and gain victory in the Frankish Civil War. After his success and becoming the Duke and Prince of the Franks, Martel would secure power and strengthen the Frankish state by consistently defeating hostile foreign nations in battle. In 732, Charles would lead the Kingdom of the Franks against the Umayyad Caliphate at the Battle of Tours. Despite having to face cavalry from their foe, Charles was able to use a hill as high ground and dilute any cavalry charge with the Frankish forces managing to hold back and defeat the Umayyad forces. This battle would help establish the power of the Frankish state in western Europe and lay the foundations of the Carolingian Empire under the rule of his grandson Charlemagne.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Kopis ( _Leonidas I_ ): The Kopis is a Greek single-edged sword that has a forward curve that was often used for mounted warriors as their sidearm. An example of this sword has a 18.5 inch iron blade with a total length of 22.38 inches and weighs 2.19 pounds.

* * *

Frankish Sword ( _Charles Martel_ ): The Frankish Sword is a type of a Migration Period Sword that derived from the Roman Spatha and would inspire the later Viking Sword. By the time of Charles Martel, these swords would have made use of pattern welded blades which had patterned steel overlaid onto a soft iron core to make the blade stronger. An example of this type of sword has a 31.19 inch pattern welded blade with a total length of 37 inches and weighs 2.41 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Frankish Sword gets the edge. While the Kopis is lighter in weight, the Frankish Sword is has a longer reach and its blade is of a better make due to it being made through pattern welding.

 **Medium Range**

Dory Spear ( _Leonidas I_ ): The Dory Spear is the spear that became the chief armament of the hoplites of Ancient Greece with an iron spear blade and a iron butt spike to act as a counter weight. This spear has a length of 8 feet, or 96 inches, and weighs 5.5 pounds.

* * *

Angon ( _Charles Martel_ ): The Angon is a type of javelin used during the Early Middle Ages by the Franks which derives from the Roman Pilum that has a barbed head and a long, narrow shaft or shank made of iron mounted on a wooden haft. This type of javelin has a length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and possibly weighs 3.65 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Angon gets the edge. While typically a spear is the better weapon when compared to a javelin, the Angon is based off the Roman Pilum which was used to take out shields. So, while the Dory Spear is longer by a foot, the barbed head of the Angon could be used either at close range or as a ranged weapon to either take out the opponent or their shield.

 **Long Range**

Javelin ( _Leonidas I_ ): The Javelin is a light spear designed primarily to be thrown as a ranged weapon rather than being used in melee combat. An example of a javelin from Ancient Greece has a length of 42 inches and weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

Francisca Axe ( _Charles Martel_ ): The Francisca is a throwing axe that was used by the Franks and other Germanic people during the Early Middle Ages. An example of this axe has a length of 18 inches and weighs 1.36 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Francisca Axe gets the edge. Both have iron blades and the Javelin may have a reach advantage, but the axe can deliver greater wounds to a target and can be better utilized in melee combat.

 **Special Weapons**

Aspis Shield ( _Leonidas I_ ): The Aspis Shield, also called the Hoplon, is a round wooden shield with the front having a thin sheet of bronze that was used by the infantry in various periods of Ancient Greece. This shield is said to measure 3 feet, or 36 inches, in diameter and weighs about 16 pounds.

* * *

Langseax ( _Charles Martel_ ): The Langseax is a large dagger variant of the Seax typically used by the Germanic people of the Migration period and Early Middle Ages . An example of this dagger has a 15.75 inch pattern welded blade with a total length of 21.65 inches and weighs 1.87 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Aspis Shield gets the edge. While the Langseax is an offensive weapon, the size and shape of the Aspis allows the user to protect themselves along with being able to strike effectively with the shield.

 **Armor**

Bronze Cuirass, Corinthian Helmet, and Aspis Shield ( _Leonidas I_ ): During the Classical period of Greece, the hoplites would make use of a muscle cuirass as their main armor. This muscle cuirass was typically made of bronze and would have designs to mimic an idealized human body. Much like the later steel breastplate of the Medieval period, this bronze cuirass was able to protect from slashing attacks and all but the most powerful thrusting attacks.

Along with this torso armor, a hoplite would wear a Corinthian Helmet as their head protection. This is a bronze helmet that covers the entire head with slits for the eyes and mouth along with a large curved guard at the back to protect the nape of the neck. On the top of this helmet was often a plume of animal hair in a wooden crest box added on as a crest. While the helmet was able to protect the face and the back of the neck, the user had restricted vision and hearing due to slits obstructing vision and the ears being covered up.

Finally, the Greek hoplites made use of Aspis Shield that which is a medium sized, round convex shield that is able to have the inside rest on the user's shoulder. As said earlier, the outer side of this shield has a thin sheet of bronze with this shield having a grip near the edge of the shield and has a leather strap to strap it to the user's forearm.

* * *

Mail Hauberk, Spangenhelm, and Frankish Shield ( _Charles Martel_ ): During the Early Middle Ages, the Franks and other Germanic people wore a riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, over their clothing. This mail hauberk was typically made of usually iron rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce through it.

In addition to this, many groups during the Early Middle Ages made use of a Spangenhelm to protect their head. This is an iron helmet that has a frame in a conical design that curves with the shape of the head with this frame connecting metal plates to the rest of the helmet. Another part of this helmet was iron cheek flaps as guards and mail at the back as neck protection. However, this helmet often left the user's face and the front of their neck exposed.

Finally, many Germanic people made use of medium sized rounded shields that would later be used by Vikings. This wooden shield would have the rim of the shield cased in iron and a riveted iron domed boss with it being held by a wooden grip in the center of the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither warrior gets the edge. When looking at their armor, Leonidas I has the better armor thanks to his Bronze Cuirass being able to withstand more punishment than the Mail Hauberk used by Charles Martel. This is the opposite for their helmets, as the Spangenhelm is made of a stronger metal despite how it's made compared to the Corinthian Helmet. While the Greek helmet does offer more protection, the Germanic helmet provides the user with better vision and hearing in comparison which gives its user an advantage.

As for their shield, its about even as both shields are around the same size and offer the same defensive options. While the Aspis Shield has a thin sheet of bronze on the front, the iron boss on the Frankish shield allows for a focus point if the user needs to perform a shield bash. Finally, the grips of both shields have their own pros and cons which the user can use to their advantage. Overall, Leonidas I has the better body armor, Charles Martel has the better helmet, and neither have an advantage with their shields. As such, neither warrior has an advantage that can really impact the outcome of this match.

 **X-Factors**

 _Strategy:_ Leonidas I was considered a capable military leader and positioned his forces within the Thermopylae pass to keep the Persian Empire from using their war chariots. However, Charles Martel is the only general during the Dark Ages in Europe known to have used the 'Feigned Retreat' tactic and was able to secure the high ground to keep the Umayyad Caliphate from breaking through with their cavalry.

 _Experience:_ This is where Charles Martel gets an edge in these x-factors. While Leonidas I is famous for his last stand at Thermopylae, there is really no information regarding any battles he took part in before this legendary battle. However, it is possible he took part in battles against other city states such as Athens. On the other hand, Charles Martel lead his men during the Frankish Civil War and against the other Germanic tribes in wars between 718 and 723. While he did lose at the beginning of his career at the Battle of Cologne, this was the only time he was defeated in his life.

 _Physicality:_ By the time of the Battle of Thermopylae, Leonidas I was around 60 years old and was able to keep battling the Persian forces alongside the other Greeks for three days. This could be thanks in part to his training and is impressive considering his age at the time. By the time of the Battle of Tours, Charles Martel was around 44 years old and was able to lead his men against the Umayyad Caliphate during the Battle of Tours.

 _Training:_ This is where Leonidas I has an advantage. Thanks to having undergone the training of Spartan youth, Leonidas I would have the training to keep him going even in his older age and being able to withstand punishment like other Spartan soldiers. On the other hand, Charles Martel likely received most of his training when training his men for the Battle of Amblève after his defeat at the Battle of Cologne.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a standard one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ Charles Martel has made camp in a lightly forest area with Leonidas walking through a small grassy area nearby for his men to rest.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a lightly forested area of Europe in the middle of the day, a man wearing a mail hauberk and a Spangenhelm covering his head is sharpening the blade of his Frankish Sword with a rock as he sits close to a cloth tent. This man has a Langseax sheathed on the right side of his belt and has his shield resting against a stump near his tent. Along with the shield, an Angon is laying under the shield against the stump and a Francisca Axe embedded into the top of the stump. This man is Charles Martel, who is currently waiting for the men of his army to arrive.

* * *

At the same time near the forested area, a small area of grassland has a man wearing a red cape over his bronze armor and a Corinthian helmet covering his head walking through it. This man, who has an Aspis Shield strapped to his left arm, is holding a Javelin in his left hand and a Dory Spear in his right. On his belt is a Kopis in a scabbard with the man seemingly staying on alert. This man is Leonidas I, who is looking for an area where his men could rest.

* * *

Charles Martel checks the edges of his sword to make sure it's sharp before placing it on his knee to continue sharpening it. However, at that moment, he looks up upon hearing a deer running off as if it was startled by something. Quickly sheathing his Frankish Sword, he goes over to his equipment and picks up the shield before taking his Francisca Axe out of the stump. Taking a breath as he turns to the trees, he runs off to go investigate.

* * *

Leonidas I is continuing to walk through the grassland before stopping and turning his head to the forest. He hears something coming his way and turns to face it before sticking the spearhead into the ground. Taking the Javelin from his left hand and getting ready to use it, he has his shield in front of him as he sees Charles Martel coming out of the forest.

The Frankish general stops with about thirty feet between the two with neither warrior doing anything. Charles is surprised to see the man in front of him with bronze armor while Leonidas is confused by the weird armor and shield the other is holding. Both maintain their positions for about half a minute before the Spartan draws his arm back and throws his Javelin at his foe. However, the Frank is able to use his shield to deflect it into the woods as Leonidas grabs his spear.

Pulling his Dory Spear out of the ground, the Spartan charges forward towards his foe as the Frankish general does the same. The moment they meet, Leonidas thrusts his spear forward with Charles using his Frankish Shield to deflect it out of the way. He keeps moving and tries to strike with his Francisca Axe, but Leonidas is easily able to block with his shield. The Frank is pushed back by the Aspis Shield before barely dodging a strike from the Dory.

However, Leonidas turns his body and swipes his left arm up to land a strike with the rim of his shield. Charles, seeing this, angles his shield and just manages to block the strike while being pushed back by it. The Spartan uses his movement to perform another thrust with his spear only to see his foe hook the end of the spear with his axe. Quickly using his axe to redirect the spearhead to his right, the Frankish general uses this to perform another strike with his Francisca Axe only for his foe to block the blow with his shield.

Pulling his spear back and running forward, Leonidas performs a shield bash that knocks his foe down and the Frankish Shield is knocked towards the forest. The Spartan tries to impale his downed foe, but Charles rolls out of the way and onto his feet. Running towards his shield, the Frank realizes that he needs his Angon and takes off into the forest after grabbing his shield. Seeing his foe running, Leonidas takes off after the Frank to prevent him from killing any of his men while they rest.

Seeing the Spartan chasing him, Charles smiles as he turns around and throws his Francisca Axe at his foe before continuing to run towards his camp. Leonidas easily stops for a brief moment and uses his Aspis Shield to deflect the axe with ease. The Spartan continues to run in the direction that the Frankish general took to catch him. At the same time, Charles manages to reach his camp and runs to the stump before grabbing his Angon.

Turning around to see Leonidas arriving, the Frank quickly prepares to throw the javelin and the Spartan quickly realizes what he's doing. Charles quickly throws the Angon at his foe with Leonidas holding his Aspis Shield at the ready. However, to the Spartan's surprise, he sees the tip of the javelin having gone through the shield as the Frankish general quickly runs to his foe. Seeing his foe coming towards him, Leonidas thrusts his Dory Spear forward only for Charles to step to his right to dodge it.

Quickly grabbing onto his Angon, the Frankish general steps over to the right to move his foe's shield arm. However, the Spartan attempts to move his arm on his own as he again thrusts his spear at his foe. The Frank easily steps to his left as he continues to keep control of his foe's shield and comes up with an idea. After using his shield to block another thrust of the Dory Spear, Charles takes a chance and moves his hand to the iron shaft of his weapon and moves the shield out of the way of Leonidas.

Not wasting a second, the Frank smashes the rim of his shield against the Spartan's chest and Leonidas, despite not wanting to, lets go of his shield. Getting back, he sees the Frankish general grabbing the rim of his shield and throws both it and the Angon away from the two. The Spartan grabs the Dory Spear with both hands and thrusts forward with his foe using his shield to block the strike. Charles sees that the spearhead has gone into his shield and Leonidas pulls the spear out as the Frank draws his sword from its scabbard.

The Spartan once again performs a thrust with his Dory Spear only for the Frankish general to deflect it using his shield. Using this to his advantage, Charles swings his Frankish Sword and cuts the spearhead off the Dory Spear with Leonidas quickly bringing what he has of his spear back. The Frank prepares to strike his foe with his sword, but sees the Spartan turn the spear around and thrust with the butt spike of his broken spear.

Holding his shield out to block, Charles sees the butt spike go through his shield and he quickly lets go of his own shield. Leonidas, quickly catching on, throws both his broken spear and the shield away from them as he steps back from his foe. The Frank quickly performs a thrust with his sword, but the Frankish Sword fails to penetrate the bronze cuirass the Spartan is wearing and only leaves a small dent. Leonidas quickly draws his Kopis and swings his sword to slash his foe, but Charles jumps back to avoid the strike.

Using this as his chance, the Spartan throws a punch that hits his foe in the face and performs a slash as his foe is stunned only for it to fail in breaking through the mail. Quickly stepping back as he gets his focus back, Charles grabs his Langseax and pulls it from its scabbard as he slashes at his foe's arm. However, Leonidas manages to step back to avoid the strike and performs a thrust that the Frankish general tries to sidestep. However, it manages to go into the hauberk and rips a small hole in it as the sword barely avoids hitting the Frank.

Once Leonidas pulls his Kopis back, he attempts to slash at his foe's face only for Charles to use his Langseax to block the strike and using his Frankish Sword to cut into his foe's left thigh. Despite stepping back, the Spartan is seemingly unfazed as he attempts to thrust his Kopis at his foe only for the Frank to sidestep it and swings his sword. The Frankish Sword connects with the Corinthian helmet and bites into the bronze a bit as Leonidas is stunned briefly from the strike.

Charles uses this to his advantage and thrusts his Langseax into his foe's shoulder before ripping it out just as quickly. The Spartan keeps himself from crying out as his foe steps back and he goes for another thrust with his Kopis as the Frank seems to do the same with his sword and long knife. However, at the last second, Charles uses his Frankish Sword to block the Kopis as he thrusts his Langseax into the right eye socket of the Corinthian helmet.

Leonidas goes stiff as the long knife goes through his eye and into his head before Charles lets go of his Langseax. The Spartan falls backwards with his Kopis falling out of his hand and landing on his back as the Frank looks on. After a moment of silence, Charles Martel raises his sword into the air as he lets out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Both of these men were able to combat Middle Eastern forces during their life, but ultimately it was **Charles Martel** who claimed a hard-earned victory with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. Starting off, Leonidas I had the edge in training thanks to undergoing the Spartan training and was able to keep up with his opponent despite being a good sixteen years older. That being said, he was unable to keep up with Charles Martel's superior experience and his better strategies in battle. When looking at their weapons, Martel had the advantage in all but one category and had more offensive options compared to Leonidas. However, the biggest question in this match was if Charles Martel could get around or take out the Aspis Shield and do damage to Leonidas I. And in this case, the Frank had the perfect answer to it as his Angon could penetrate the Aspis and render it useless once it hits. Now, this wouldn't happen all the time and the loss of his shield wouldn't mean that Leonidas I is helpless as he still has his other weapons. However, the shield is arguably his greatest asset and its lost would hinder him considerably. Simply put, Charles Martel had more offensive options and his arsenal combined with his greater experience and strategy allowed him to overcome the defenses of Leonidas I and his Spartan training.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we'll pit two special forces groups who got their start during the twentieth century.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This was one of the battles I had planned in my Deadliest Warrior story thanks to advise from a fellow expert on the site. Plus, I had this written down in a notebook so I had a basis for this chapter when I started. That said, the Frankish Sword did give me some trouble as the 8th century seems to be when the Carolingian Swords, or Viking Swords as they're better known, started to come into being which makes researching this type of sword harder than it should be. Ultimately, I did a blend of the two with a Frankish Sword based off swords of the Migration Era and the pattern welded blades of the swords of the time.

The only other thing I have to comment on here is that, well, Leonidas I really seems to have the Battle of Thermopylae as his only battle which I find weird. It was said he was a capable general and the Greeks did allow him to lead the combined forces, so apparently no one decided to write down what other battles he took part in. But, for now, we leave ancient history and lead into the past century for our next battle. Hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Navy SEALs vs Waffen SS

**GT25's Historical Series: Navy SEALs vs. Waffen SS**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two special forces groups of the 20th century with the SEALs of the United States Navy and the Waffen SS of the Nazi Party. For this installment, we will take both groups from the end of the wars they took part in during the 20th century with the SEALs from the Vietnam War and the Waffen SS from World War 2. Since these two groups are known more from their time in combat, I will provide a brief summary of their origins for anyone who don't know that part of their history.

 **History of the Warriors**

Recognizing the need for unconventional warfare and special operations against guerrilla warfare in the Vietnam War, the process was well under way since the Korean War and the Navy would get an establishment of such units in March of 1961. Taking members of the Underwater Demolition Teams, the Navy Sea, Air, and Land Teams, or **Navy SEALs** , would be formed by January of 1962 and would receive training in unconventional areas for use in special operations before seeing action in March the same year. Engaging in direct combat with the Viet Cong, the Navy SEALs operated close to their targets and were successful in anti-guerrilla and guerrilla warfare. As they fought, the Navy SEALs would train South Vietnamese Commandos in the same methods they were trained and even deployed team members working alone with these commandos. However, after the Tet Offensive was performed by the Viet Cong and North Vietnamese, the American public would protest the war and ultimately the United States would pull all forces out including the last Navy SEAL platoon in December of 1971. Despite this, the Navy SEALs would remain in operation and continued to see action to the present day.

* * *

Starting as a selection of a group of 120 men of the Schutzstaffel in March 1933, the **Waffen SS** , or Armed SS, would grow to 800 men by November of the same year and swore their allegiance to Adolf Hitler. Their loyalty would be shown in September of 1934 during the "Night of the Long Knives" where they along with the Gestapo would eliminate the high-ranking officers of the Sturmabteilung. With requirements for recruits such as being of 'Aryan ancestry', unmarried, and no dental fillings to name a few, the Waffen SS would grow to become a credible military force by the time of the Invasion of Poland and the start of the Second World War. Despite their high casualty rate compared to the army, the group was allowed to continue their existence and would commit war crimes against the Polish people including torching villages without military justification. By the time of the Normandy landing, the Waffen SS would help the Wehrmacht in battle and continued to commit war crimes against those they would battle. However, the Waffen SS would eventually fall along with the Wehrmacht on both the Western and Eastern front and would be disbanded after the surrender of Germany in 1945.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Mk 3 Mod 0 ( _Navy SEALs_ ): The Mk 3 Mod 0 is a combat knife that has been employed by the United States Navy by the time of the Vietnam War. This knife has a 6 inch steel blade with a total length of 10.75 inches and weighs 10 ounces.

* * *

Kampfmesser 42 ( _Waffen SS_ ): The Kampfmesser 42 is a dual purpose combat knife made to be used as both a close quarters knife and a bayonet. This knife has a 5.91 inch steel blade with a total length of 10.5 inches and weighs 10.25 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Mk 3 Mod 0 has a slightly longer blade, the Kampfmesser can be used as a bayonet for a rifle along with being thrown. Other than that, both are combat knives with little to differentiate the two from each other.

 **Pistols**

S&W Model 39 ( _Navy SEALs_ ): The S&W Model 39 is a semi-automatic pistol that was used by the Navy SEALs and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a seven round detachable box magazine. The S&W Model 39 has a length of 7.55 inches and weighs 1.71 pounds with a possible range of 50 meters.

* * *

Mauser C96 ( _Waffen SS_ ): The Mauser C96 is a select-fire pistol that was used by the Germans in both World Wars and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the 7.63x25mm Mauser round with the selective fire version of the C96 using a twenty round detachable box magazine. The Mauser C96 after the 1921 model has a length of 10.7 inches and weighs 2.5 pounds with a possible range of about 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Mauser C96 gets the edge. While the Model 39 is shorter and lighter, the C96 has more rounds in its magazine and its select-fire capability allows it to be used as a machine pistol. Despite needing a detachable stock for it to be used as a machine pistol, the option to use it as such still give the user more options than with the Model 39.

 **Medium Range**

Carl Gustav m/45 ( _Navy SEALs_ ): The Carl Gustav m/45 is a Swedish submachine gun that the Navy SEALs used extensively and operates on a straight blowback system. The submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a thirty-six round detachable box magazine. The Carl Gustav m/45 has a length of 31.81 inches with the stock folded out and weighs 7.39 pounds without a magazine with the submachine gun having a range of 250 meters.

* * *

MP 28 ( _Waffen SS_ ): The MP 28 is a submachine gun that is a variant of an earlier submachine gun used during the First World War and operates on a open-bolt blowback system. The submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The MP 28 has a length of 32.8 inches and weighs 9.2 pounds with the submachine gun having a range of about 137.16 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Carl Gustav m/45 gets the edge, but not by much. This comparison is much like the MP 28 vs. MAT-49 from the Deadliest Warrior show, but there are some advantages that the m/45 has over the MP 28. In this case, it has six more rounds in the magazine and is lighter by 1.81 pounds plus having a much larger effective range. However, the edge isn't a guarantee since both weapons have a successful design that allowed them to used in battle and could be very similar if tested against the other submachine gun.

 **Long Range**

Stoner 63A Carbine ( _Navy SEALs_ ): The Stoner 63A Carbine is one of the configurations for the Stoner 63 modular weapon system and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt much like the M16 Rifle. This rifle fires the 5.56x45mm NATO round with the carbine variant of this modular weapon system using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The Stoner 63A in its carbine configuration has a length of 36.68 inches with the stock extended and weighs 7.9 pounds with the carbine having a range of about 500 meters due to the effective range being between 200 and 1000 meters.

* * *

StG 44 ( _Waffen SS_ ): The Sturmgewehr 44 is a German select-fire rifle that is considered the first assault rifle and operates on a gas-operated system with a tilting bolt to allow for selective fire. This rifle fires the 7.92x33mm Kurz with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The StG 44 has a length of 37 inches and weighs 11.31 pounds when loaded with the rifle having a range of 300 meters on automatic and 600 meters on semi-automatic.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Stoner 63A Carbine gets the edge. On the surface, both the carbine and rifle are of similar lengths with the carbine being lighter by 3.41 pounds and the rifle has a larger range by at least 100 meters when on semi-automatic. Both have the same number of rounds with both the 5.56 NATO and 7.9 Kurz rounds being intermediate cartridges. However, the biggest thing about this comparison is that the StG 44 is, essentially, a prototype assault rifle while the Stoner 63 is a modular weapon system that had a design to similar assault rifles of its day. As the Stoner 63A Carbine is similar to the M16 Rifle which was an answer to the Russian AK-47 family of rifles, an argument can be made that the carbine is the better weapon thanks to its similarities with the rifles that were inspired by the earlier StG 44.

 **Explosives**

M18 Claymore ( _Navy SEALs_ ): The M18 Claymore is a directional anti-personnel mine that can be detonated by the user with an electric firing wire that connects to the M57 firing devise. When activated, a layer of C4 explosive activates and propels seven hundred steel balls set in epoxy resin in a fan-shaped projection in the direction the mine is facing. This mine has a length of 8.5 inches when measured from side to side and weighs 3.5 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

Schrapnellmine ( _Waffen SS_ ): The Schrapnellmine, also known as the Bouncing Betty, is an anti-personnel mine that is also the best known example of the class of 'bouncing mines'. When activated, the first charge of black powder would go off to propel the mine into the air about 3 to 5 feet before the second charge of TNT detonates and propels roughly 360 steel balls on a horizontal plane. This mine has a height about 5.9 inches without its sensor and weighs about 8.8 pounds with an effective range of 45.72 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M18 Claymore gets the edge. While the Schrapnellmine would make for a great surprise when used effectively, the Claymore is able to be set up and remotely activated as opposed to relying on the opponent to step on it. That said, both of these mines could be used with trip wire as a way of creating booby traps when needed and the bouncing mine is great as a psychological weapon. However, the directional nature and portability of the M18 allows the user more options in how to set up the devise for any given situation.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ This is where the Navy SEALs gets the edge. All Navy SEALs during the Vietnam War were Underwater Demolition Teams who had commando experience during the Korean War and trained in unconventional areas of the time like hand to hand combat and high-altitude parachuting. On the other hand, the Waffen SS was used as the armed branch of the paramilitary SS organization and received training under the German army.

 _Logistics:_ As they were formed during the Vietnam War, the Navy SEALs had the benefit of being supplied by the US Navy and were able to receive some of the newer equipment being issued out to soldiers. While the supplies for the SS organization were common at the start of the war, the Waffen SS were hampered by dwindling supplies by the end of it and the newer equipment they received wasn't in large supply.

 _Brutality:_ This is where the Waffen SS gets the edge. During the Vietnam War, the Navy SEALs battled directly against the Viet Cong and worked in covert operations with the CIA. While not the branch of the SS that handled the horrors of the Nazi ideology, the members of the Waffen SS still played a role in mass murders and war crimes against both civilians and allied servicemen.

 _Technology:_ By the end of the Vietnam War, the Navy SEALs and other branches of the US Armed Forces were making use of newer weapons such as assault rifles as standard weapons for the infantry with some still being used in the following decades. On the other hand, the German weapons during the Second World War are often stated to be very well made and they started using early version of weapons used today such as the assault rifle.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five battle with an innocent bystander involved in the battle.

 _The Set Up:_ At a small base near the border of Belgium, a squad from the Waffen SS are interrogating two prisoners as a squad of Navy SEALs make their way to said base.

 _ **BATTLE**_

Near the border of Belgium, there's a small base with a small second story and a section of it destroyed with two men guarding the entrance. In a room on the second floor being used as the headquarters, a man wearing a grey military uniform and a grey helmet is working on a radio as he's the commander of the base at the moment. This man has a Mauser C96 holstered and a Kampfmesser 42 sheathed on his belt while he has a StG 44 on the table with the radio. At the entrance of the base, there are two other men in similar uniforms and helmets as they stand guard. The first man has a MP 28 in his hands and a Mauser C96 holstered on his belt and the second man has a StG 44 in his hands with a Kampfmesser 42 sheathed on his belt.

In one of the rooms, a man with the helmet and grey uniform overlooks a man and woman tied to chairs and both wearing a pair of striped pants and shirts. The man in uniform has a MP 28 in his right hand with a Kampfmesser sheathed on his belt as he smiles at the two. Outside the room, a final man in the grey uniform is standing next to the door as he holds a Mauser C96 with a stock and has a Kampfmesser 42 sheathed on his belt.

These men, in order of appearance, are Johann, Eckehard, Otto, Franz, and Alfons. These men are members of the Waffen SS who have been stationed to protect the base from the Allies.

 _Waffen SS: 5_

Alfons turns his head towards the door as he hears gunshots and a scream coming from the room before he hears a knock. Opening the door, he lets Franz step out as he sees the woman crying and the man slumped in the chair while bleeding.

Alfons closes the door and turns to his fellow SS member before asking in confusion, "Du hast nur die Frau getötet? (You only killed the man?)"

"Die Frau ist perfekt für ein Experiment, (The woman is perfect for an experiment,)" Franz says as he shakes his head, "Ich werde das Senden einer Nachricht an den Arzt. (I'll be sending a message to the doctor.)"

Alfons simply nods as he stands next to the door and Franz walks away.

* * *

Not far from the base, five men who are wearing jungle camo jackets and pants are making their way through shrub land towards the base. The five men also have boonie hats that also have the camo pattern on their uniforms and most of their faces painted as extra camouflage. The man leading them is holding a Carl Gustav m/45 in his hands while having a S&W Model 39 holstered and a Mk 3 Mod. 0 sheathed on his belt. The man behind him, whose wearing a backpack with the same camo, is holding a Stoner 63A Carbine in his hands and holstered on his belt is a S&W Model 39.

The third man, who doesn't have paint on his face, has a Stoner 63A Carbine in his hands and also has a S&W Model 39 holstered on his belt. Behind him, the fourth man has a S&W Model 39 in his right hand as he moves a branch from his face and has a Mk 3 Mod. 0 sheathed on his belt. The final man, whose face is also unpainted, is holding a Carl Gustav m/45 in his hands and sheathed on his belt is a Mk 3 Mod. 0.

These men, in order of appearance, are Trenton, Daniel, Conrad, Aaron, and Rayner. These men are a Navy SEAL team asked by the British Army to take the base for the Allied forces.

 _Navy SEALs: 5_

 _Waffen SS: 5_

As reach just seventy feet from the base, Trenton raises his hand and everyone stops where they are as their leader takes his knife out and uses it to move some soil to reveal the fuse of a mine.

"Daniel," Trenton whispers as he turns around, "See if you can't disarm this mine."

"Yes, sir," Daniel quietly replies, moving forward as his fellow SEAL moves out of the way. Taking out a sewing needle from a pocket on his backpack, he looks over the device and manages to place the sewing needle into it as an improvised safety pin.

As their fellow team member disarms the mine, the other four look at the base with Aaron looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Any guards?" Trenton asks while keeping his voice low and Aaron lowers his binoculars.

"None on the roof," Aaron replies, "Just the two at the entrance."

"This may be easier than we thought," Rayner whispers with a smirk.

At this time, Daniel has managed to get the mine out of the ground and unscrews the sensor from the rest of the mine.

"Sir," Daniel whispers, getting Trenton's attention, "Mine's disarmed."

"Alright," Trenton replies while staying quiet, "Let's keep moving. Stay low and keep quiet."

With that, the SEAL team gets on the move again as they continue making their way to the base.

* * *

Johann is relaxing at the table with the radio before hearing the door opening and he turns his head to see Franz entering the room.

"Johann, haben wir ein gutes Thema für die Ärzte, (Johann, we have a good subject for the doctors)," Franz says as he walks towards his fellow SS member.

"In Ordnung, (Alright,)" Johann replies before messing with the radio, "Lassen Sie uns jemand auf dem Weg zu ihnen, dann abrufen. (Let's get someone on their way to retrieve them, then.)"

* * *

The SEAL team reaches forty feet from the entrance before Trenton turns around and uses hand signals to tell Aaron and Rayner to split off. Nodding, Aaron takes the lead as Rayner follows him to flank the entrance while Trenton leads the other two in the other direction. Unaware of the Americans due to them traveling through the brush, Eckehard and Otto continue to stand guard of the entrance.

However, as they continue to make their way through the brush, Aaron happens to step on a hidden Schrapnellmine. After his takes a few steps forward, the mine leaps into the air and Rayner sees it for a split second.

 _BOOM!_

Rayner cries out as he falls to the ground with shrapnel in his left thigh while Aaron collapses dead to the ground.

 _Navy SEALs: 4_

 _Waffen SS: 5_

"Feindlichen Soldaten! (Enemy soldier!)" Otto shouts as the explosion startles him and Eckehard as they hear the screams of a man.

The two men prepare to fire on the position when Trenton fires a burst of rounds at them. Daniel and Conrad quickly open fire as well with Otto and Eckehard turning to fire in their direction.

* * *

"Das war eine der Minen! (That was one of the mines!)" Franz shouts as he goes towards the window to see if he can find any potential threats.

"Notfall! Notfall! (Emergency! Emergency!)" Johann shouts into the radio, "Wir müssen sichern! Ich wiederhole: Wir müssen sichern! (We need back up! I repeat, we need back up!)"

"Kopieren, (Copy that,)" a static voice says from the radio, "Schützen Sie die Basis um jeden Preis. (Protect that base at all cost.)"

"Ja, mein Herr, (Yes, sir!)" Johann replies before getting up from the seat and grabbing his StG 44 from the table, "Wir bewegen und sie abzufangen! (Let's move and intercept them!)"

"Ja, mein Herr, (Yes, sir!)" Franz replies as they make their way to the door.

* * *

At the same time, Rayner is able to recover before opening fire with his Carl Gustav m/45 at the Waffen SS members standing guard. Rayner is able to use his fire to strike Otto before Conrad manages to fire a burst of bullets to the man's head and neck.

 _Navy SEALs: 4_

 _Waffen SS: 4_

Seeing his fellow soldier falling to the ground, Eckehard quickly opens the door and runs into the base with the door left wide open.

"Quick, let's get inside," Trenton shouts before he and the others run towards the entrance with Rayner limping after them. The team quickly makes their way to the entrance and regroup before going into the base as a group.

* * *

As the SEAL team make their way through the base, they open doors to empty rooms to check for any possible foes. However, they quickly come upon a fork with a hallway branching off to their right before Trenton turns to see no one in the hallway.

"Daniel," Trenton tells his fellow SEAL, "Keep moving down the hall. I'll take the others down this way."

"Yes, sir," Daniel replies before quickly splitting off down the hallway as the other three keep moving through the base. However, just a bit down the hall, he stops upon sees a hole in the wall before he keeps going.

* * *

As Johann and Franz make it to the entrance to the stairway, Eckehard opens the door and meets up with his fellow SS members.

"Was losist, Eckehard? (What's going on, Eckehard?)" Johann quickly asks him.

"Es scheint ein Trupp Soldaten, (There seems to be a squad of soldiers,)" Eckehard replies as he breaths a bit from running, "Am ehesten Alliierten. Sie kamen aus dem Gebüsch und nur auf uns abgefeuert! (Most likely Allied forces. They came from the brush and just fired upon us!)"

"Lassen Sie uns diese Männer eine Lektion zu erteilen. (Let's teach these men a lesson,)" Franz says before the three head down the stairs.

* * *

At the same time, Daniel reaches the end of the hallway and sees a doorway on the left and another hallway on the right. Quickly slinging his carbine over his shoulder, the SEAL quickly moves to the end of the hallway before leaning against the wall. Taking a small mirror out of a pocket from his jacket, he holds it by the edge and uses it to look down the hallway. Daniel sees Alfons standing guard of a door and realizes that they must be unaware of what's going on.

Unfortunately, the SS member happens to turn his head and see the mirror before lifting his pistol and firing a burst at it. The mirror shatters and Daniel drops the remains of it before quickly grabbing his S&W Model 39 from its holster. Alfons looks down the hall as he readies himself before Daniel quickly comes from the corner and fires off a few bullets.

While only one of the bullets hit Alfons in the gut, it does distract him long enough for the SEAL to close the distance. The SS member attempts to fire his pistol again only for Daniel to grab his right hand and smacks his foe with the bottom of his pistol's grip. Stunning his foe, the SEAL uses both his hands to grab the SS member and slams him into the door. Alfons tries to fire his pistol only for Daniel to give two good punches to his face.

The SS member lets go of his pistol to grab his Kampfmesser 42, but the SEAL member throws him to the other wall and fires the last three bullets in his S&W Model 39. All three bullets enter into Alfons' chest and drop him to the ground as Daniel takes out the empty magazine.

 _Navy SEALs: 4_

 _Waffen SS: 3_

After replacing the magazine from his pistol, Daniel quickly moves to the body and takes the Kampfmesser 42 to use. Looking back at the door, he cautiously opens the door and finds the woman still strapped to the chair. The SEAL moves forward as he relaxes and holsters his gun as the woman looks at him.

"Qui...qui êtes-vous? (Who...who are you?)" The woman asks with some fear obvious in her voice.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un Américain, (Don't worry, I'm an American,)" Daniel tells her using his training to speak in French, "Je vais vous sortir d'ici. (I'm going to get you out of here.)"

The woman nods as he approaches and gets behind the chair to use the stolen Kampfmesser 42 to quickly cut the straps restraining her.

* * *

Around the same time, Trenton continues to lead Conrad and the injured Rayner through the other hallway as they check every door that they come across. However, as Trenton checks a door to an empty weapons room, Eckehard enters the hallway with Johann and Franz following him.

"Amerikaner! (Americans!)" Johann shouts as he sets his StG 44 to semi-auto, "Offenes Feuer! (Open fire!)"

Without hesitation, the three SS members open fire with Trenton and Conrad going into the doorways they were checking for cover. However, Eckehard and Franz manage to zero in on the injured Rayner and fill his chest with lead as he falls to the ground.

 _Navy SEALs: 3_

 _Waffen SS: 3_

As they hide in the doorways, Trenton and Conrad quickly reload their weapons as Johann takes a few shots towards the SEAL members as Eckehard takes out the empty magazine of his StG 44. Trenton fires a burst of rounds down range to make the Waffen SS scatter.

"Conrad," Trenton says as he gets back in the doorway, "Fall back!"

"Yes, sir!" Conrad replies as he gets out of cover and fires a few rounds at their foes, "Go! I'll cover you!"

Trenton nods as he takes off back down the hallway with Conrad continuing to fire rounds while the SS members return fire. The remaining SEAL turns to take leave, but Eckehard shots him in the back and the man drops to the ground seemingly dead.

"Komm schon! (Come on!)" Eckehard shouts as he races forward, "Lassen Sie uns ihnen! (Let's get them!)"

Unfortunately, Conrad is still alive and manages to play dead as Eckehard runs past him before aiming his gun at the man. Without hesitation, Conrad empties his magazine into the German and easily lands enough hits to drop him. Seeing this, Johann kicks Conrad over before he and Franz fire every bullet in their weapons into the man's chest until their magazines run dry.

 _Navy SEALs: 2_

 _Waffen SS: 2_

Both SS members quickly take their empty magazines out of their weapons and replace them with fresh magazines as they head off after the other SEAL.

* * *

Daniel is escorting the woman to the split in the hallway before the SEAL quickly stops her before they reach the other hall upon hearing gunfire.

"Et maintenant? (What now?)" the woman asks, causing the SEAL to turn his head to look at her. However, he spies the hole in the wall with the woman looking in the same direction.

"J'ai une idée, (I've got an idea,)" Daniel answers before they head over to the wall, "Il suffet de faire ce que je dis, bien? (Just do what I say, alright?)"

"Oui, (Right,)" the woman replies as they kneel down and the SEAL places his Stoner 63A Carbine on the floor before taking off his backpack.

* * *

Trenton keeps moving down the hallway with Johann and Franz following after him. As he approaches the split in the hall, he turns around and fires his Carl Gustav m/45 at the two remaining SS members. Johann gets hit in his left shoulder before Trenton's submachine gun runs dry and Franz fires a burst of bullets into his leg. The SEAL ends up leaning against the wall as Johann aims his rifle at their enemy's head.

Fortunately, Daniel comes from around the corner and fires down the hall with his carbine, causing Franz to get to the other side of the hall and hitting Johann in the stomach. Seeing this, Trenton drops his gun before quickly charging forward and tackles the wounded SS member into the wall as his fellow SEAL focuses on the other SS member. Franz quickly enters into a doorway to take cover from Daniel as his gun runs dry and Trenton lands a punch on his foe's shoulder.

Johann cries out before being punched in the face and receiving a good strike from his foe's knee to his crotch. This easily stuns the German as the American takes out his Mk 3 Mod. 0 and uses it to stab the SS member into his neck. As Daniel quickly takes cover and reloads his carbine, Trenton takes his combat knife out of his foe's neck and delivers another stab into Johann's chest and gets the man's heart.

 _Navy SEALs: 2_

 _Waffen SS: 1_

Franz sees Trenton taking his knife out of his leader's chest and the man takes out his Kampfmesser 42 as the American lets the man fall to the ground. Holding his own combat knife at the ready, Franz easily throws his knife at the lead SEAL and gets the man in the head through his bonnie hat before falling backwards to the ground.

 _Navy SEALs: 1_

 _Waffen SS: 1_

Daniel fires a few rounds at the wall next to the door of the room Franz is in before shouting in French, "Est-ce que votre chef idiot vous apprend à faire?" (Is that what your idiotic leader teaches you to do?)"

"Wie wage Sie solche Dinge über mein Führer! (How dare you say such things about my leader!)" Franz shouts in rage, getting in the open and firing his MP 28 at the SEAL. However, the SEAL ducks back into the cover of the other hallway to avoid the bullets.

"Alors venez me chercher, germe de vous! (Then come get me, you germ!)" The SEAL loudly replies with a smirk before hearing footsteps running towards him. Going down the hall with a knowing smile, Daniel grabs something from the hole in the wall before moving towards a door not far from him.

Unfortunately, Franz gets to the other hallway and fires his submachine gun with the man falling to the ground with holes in his backpack.

"Sie sprechen so groß, (You talk so big,)" Franz says with a sinister smile as he walks forward, "Doch Sie am Ende nur so nutzlos. (Yet you just end up being so useless.)"

At the moment, the woman comes from the doorway the SEAL was heading to and fires a shot off from the S&W Model 39 at the SS member. Franz takes a step back as the woman gets back in the room and the German fires a burst of rounds from his MP 28. The SS member is about to speak when Daniel, still alive thanks to his backpack, gets onto his feet and turns around with something in his hand and a wire connecting it.

Seeing the wire on the ground, Franz follows where it goes as Daniel gets back to the doorway and the SS finds himself looking at the broken part of the wall. To his horror, the man sees the end of the wire going into a M18 Claymore pointing directly at him.

Franz tries to turn and fire his weapon, but Daniel presses the clicker in his hand faster and quickly gets into the room for cover.

 _BOOM!_

Franz falls to the ground with most of the shrapnel going into the wall as the final SS member lays still, bleeding from the shrapnel wounds.

 _Navy SEALs: 1_

 _Waffen SS: 0_

Leaving the room and seeing his foe dead, Daniel tosses the clicker to the corpse as he grabs his carbine from the floor and the woman comes out from the room.

"Je suppose que cela a fonctionné, (I guess it worked,)" the woman says with a smile as the two walk forward to the entrance.

Daniel smiles and nods before they hear people coming into the base. Raising their weapons at those coming towards them, they find a group of men in military uniforms and steel kettle helmets with their leader holding a Lee-Enfield rifle.

"Hey, easy with the triggers," the lead British soldier says with a smile, "Allied forces."

Daniel and the woman lower their guns with the SEAL smiling as he lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In a battle of these 20th century special forces groups, they fought to the bitter end but ultimately the **Navy SEALs** emerged victorious with a possible outcome of 5.8 out of 10 battles. While in theory this sounds like an even battle, just looking at the X-Factors alone is enough to tell you who'd win. Starting off with logistics and brutality, the Navy SEALs get a slight edge in the former due to the periods of time being looked at and the Waffen SS easily get the edge in the latter due to the war crimes they committed. However, the SEALs take the edge in training as they were given training in unconventional warfare and this fight is a good example of how much the technology x-factor can play into a battle. As shown by most of the weapon categories, the SEALs firearms have a time advantage when compared to the SS firearms. To put it simply, the time between the Second World War and the Vietnam War gave the weapons used and invented during the 1940s to evolve and become better and, in come cases, standard issue to soldiers by the time of the early 1970s. This is best shown by long range as the StG 44 is considered the first assault rifle, but is basically a prototype when looking at the more advanced Stoner 63A Carbine. This can be said for their explosives and to an extent medium range with the SS only getting pistols since they're using a machine pistol instead of an semi-automatic pistol. Overall, the Waffen SS were more brutal and had the better pistol, but this wasn't enough to keep up with the greater training and better logistics of the Navy SEALs combined with the technology gap in terms of their firearms and explosives.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we'll pit two warriors from separate sides of Oceania.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone. This one was a particular match that I've had in line for my Deadliest Warrior story since the first version of it. I'm really happy that I finally able to do this battle in some fashion. But, before I continue, I have to state that I tried my best to translate the dialogue from English to either French or German. If I got anything wrong, I didn't mean to get it wrong and was trying to be as accurate as I can. Now, with that out of the way, let me just say that this went through some changes even when it was in my Deadliest Warrior story.

Originally, I had the Navy SEALs from the present day but, after finding a few weapons I found more interesting, I changed them to being from the end of the Vietnam War as a means to both use the more interesting weapons and make it a more even battle between the two. Those weapons mentioned were the Stoner 63 (a firearm that I happen to like), the S&W Model 39 (a variant of which is the famous 'Hushpuppy' pistol), and Mk 3 Mod. 0 knife (which, from what I've read, is still used by the US Navy and the SEALs). The Claymore mine was my work around invovling explosives since the stats on C4...very limited and varied due to how much you use.

This one wasn't the hardest to do, but getting to this point did take some time. And, again, I'm happy to have finally done this battle in some form even if I wasn't able to do it through Deadliest Warrior. Hope you all enjoyed!


	7. Hawaiian Koa vs Australian Aboriginal

**GT25's Historical Series: Hawaiian Koa vs. Australian Aboriginal**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two warriors from the separate sides of Oceania with the Hawaiian Koa and the Australian Aboriginal. In this installment, we will take both warriors during the 18th century around the time that European explorers arrived to Hawaii and Australia. As these two warriors are relatively unknown to many, I will be giving a brief summary of their histories for those who wish to know their history.

 **History of the Warriors**

While the exact dates of the discovery and habitation of Hawaii are a subject of academic debate, the second wave of mass migration to the islands took place in the 11th century. It's history marked by a slow, steady growth in population and the size of the chiefdoms which would grow to encompass whole islands. The local chiefs, known as Ali'i, would rule their settlements with the elite warriors known as the **Koa**. Their name originating from the tree which they fashioned their weapons, these warriors dedicated their lives to the service of the high chiefs and were trained from childhood in sports to help strengthen their body. These warriors would battle other rival kingdoms and defend their communities from said rival kingdoms. Later in their history, the Koa warrior would battle the British Empire when they attempted to explore the Hawaiian Islands. The most well known of these battles would be the death of Captain James Cook when he attempted to kidnap the Ali'i of Kohala.

* * *

With the earliest evidence of humans arriving to Australia being from at least 65,000 years BCE, the people who migrated to the continent would establish settlements and become the Indigenous, or **Aboriginal** , people of the country. Mainly living as foragers and hunter-gatherers, the Aboriginals would make use of fire to as a tool to drive game to where they want and opening up the dense forests that were common to Australia. While Aboriginal society was generally semi-nomadic, the mode of life and material cultures varied greatly between regions with permanent settlements and agriculture in some areas. With the population split into about 250 individual nations with each nation having separate, often related clans, the British Empire would arrive on the Australian east coast in the late 18th century and would cause the Aboriginals to become hostile as they started to compete with the European settlers for resources and occupation of their lands.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Long Lei O Mano ( _Hawaiian Koa_ ): The Long Lei O Mano, or Shark Tooth Club, is used by many Polynesian cultures and is a club lined with shark teeth attached by cord. Unlike the one from the Deadliest Warrior show, this Lei O Mano is much more narrow giving it more the shape of a sword than a spade. An example of this type of club has a length of about 24 inches and weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

Nulla Nulla Club ( _Australian Aboriginal_ ): The Waddy, or Nulla Nulla, is a wooden club used for both hunting and fighting along with being used as a projectile weapon. An example of this type of club has a length of 24.41 inches and has a possible weight of 1.25 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Long Lei O Mano gets the edge. While both are about the same length, the Long Lei O Mano has the addition of shark teeth to add to its lethality. In addition, the shape of this type of Lei O Mano allows the user more options and a greater surface area for striking than the head of the Nulla Nulla.

 **Medium Range**

Polulu ( _Hawaiian Koa_ ): The Polulu is a wooden javelin that has the end carved into a spear tip and the sides of the javelin after the tip are lined with shark teeth. An example of this javelin has a length of 72 inches, or 6 feet, and weighs about 3 pounds.

* * *

Sawfish Rostrum ( _Australian Aboriginal_ ): The Sawfish Rostrum is a type of sword club made from the rostrum of a sawfish and uses the teeth as blades. This weapon is similar to the Macuahuitl used by the Aztecs, but using teeth like the Lei O Mano instead of obsidian shards. An example of this type of club has a length of 48 inches, or 4 feet, and weighs about 3 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Sawfish Rostrum is similar to the Macuahuitl, the sword club is most likely weaker due to the use of the teeth of a Sawfish instead of obsidian shards. On the flip side, the spear tip of the Polulu is made from the wooden pole used for the weapon and is more of a ranged weapon than a melee weapon.

However, the Sawfish Rostrum is still a useful weapon as it can still be used much like the Aztec club and could be used to saw through an opponent. Likewise, the length of the Polulu allows it to be used as a spear if needed and the shark teeth behind the spear tip can cause internal damage if it gets into an opponent. To put it simply, both weapons have their faults and strengths that make them relatively even in this comparison.

 **Long Range**

Shark Tooth Axe ( _Hawaiian Koa_ ): The Shark Tooth Axe is a wooden club with a crescent shape side that has shark teeth attached to it by cord. This axe was utilized both as a melee weapon and a throwing axe when needed. An example of the Shark Tooth Axe has a length of 24 inches and weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

Woomera & Throwing Spear ( _Australian Aboriginal_ ): The Woomera is a spear throwing devise, much like the Atlatl, that has a shape of a leaf with a hollow, curved cross-section. One end of the devise is more pointed and has a hook that allows the user to launch a wooden spear with a flint spearhead. An example of the Woomera has a length of 36 inches and possibly weighs about 3 pounds with the spears used seeming to be about 5 feet, or 60 inches, in length.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Woomera gets the edge. Both weapons are capable ranged weapons with the Shark Tooth Axe being just as capable in melee combat. However, the user of the Woomera can launch a spear farther than the user of the Shark Tooth Axe can throw and the Woomera has more ammo with the spears that it can launched.

 **Special Weapons**

Koa Knuckle Duster ( _Hawaiian Koa_ ): The Knuckle Duster used by the Koa is a wooden weapon that functions much like actual knuckle dusters and uses shark teeth. While some versions make use of a Marlin bill as a spike on the top, this particular version will be a version without it. An example of the Koa Knuckle Duster without the Marlin bill has a length of 7 inches and weighs about 1 pound.

* * *

Boomerang ( _Australian Aboriginal_ ): The Boomerang is a curved wooden or bone tool often used for hunting and this version is not capable of returning to the user. An example of the hunting version of the Boomerang has a length of 24 inches and weighs about 1 pound.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Koa Knuckle Duster gets the edge. Despite the Boomerang being longer, the hunting Boomerang is typically just used for hunting while the Knuckle Duster is an actual weapon. Plus, much like Close Range, the Knuckle Duster makes use of shark teeth to make it more lethal than the all wooden Boomerang.

 **Armor**

None ( _Hawaiian Koa_ ): The Hawaiian Koa does not wear armor. While the Ali'i chiefs would wear Mahiole feather helmets, the normal Hawaiian Koa wouldn't usually wear this type of helmet.

* * *

Wooden Shield ( _Australian Aboriginal_ ): During times of combat and when hunting, the Aboriginal made use of a medium sized wood shield that is generally oval in shape. This shield was typically made from the wood of a Eucalyptus tree that seems to be held by a wooden grip in the center of the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Wooden Shield gets the edge. Since the Australian Aboriginal is the only one whose bringing any type of armor for this battle, it'd be obvious that the edge would go to their armor.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ This is where the Hawaiian Koa gets the edge. A typical Hawaiian Koa is someone who was trained to choke an opponent out and break their foe's neck and bones with their hands. On the other hand, a typical Australian Aboriginal is someone who has to endure the environment of Australia and the hot climate.

 _Training:_ The Hawaiian Koa was training in a Hawaiian martial art known as 'Ku'ialua', or simply 'Lua', that is based off many areas including the use of weapons in combat. The Australian Aboriginal, on the other hand, was typically trained in how to hunt and how to use their weapons in combat.

 _Endurance:_ Thanks to their training, the Hawaiian Koa is able to keep their muscles limber and active for combat. Due to their homeland and its different ecosystems, the Australian Aboriginal is able to endure the hot climate that they were born in.

 _Killer Instinct:_ This is where the Australian Aboriginal gets the edge. While the Hawaiian Koa are able to break a foe's neck, they only killed in extreme situations such as during war. On the other hand, the Australian Aboriginal had to battle against predators such as the Saltwater Crocodile along with other groups in battle either formally or in raids.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a standard one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ An Australian Aboriginal is resting on the shore of a tropical island as a Hawaiian Koa comes ashore not far away.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On a tropical island in the Pacific Ocean, a man wearing a loincloth is resting on a part of the island's shore covered in rocks with a fruit in his hand. Near him is a Woomera launcher with two throwing spears resting on a rock with another rock having a Nulla Nulla Club and Sawfish Rostrum laying against it. The man barely registers a Wooden Shield and Boomerang laying next to him as he takes a bite of the fruit. This man is an Australian Aboriginal whose taking a short break from his wondering of the island he's on.

* * *

About sixty yards down the same shoreline, a man whose also wearing a loincloth pulls his outrigger canoe onto a part of the shore without rocks. Once he finishes pulling it halfway onto the shore, he reaches into it to take his Polulu spear and Shark Tooth Axe out with the spear in his left hand and the axe in his right. Leaving his Long Lei O Mano and Koa Knuckle Duster in his canoe, the man starts to walk away from his boat. This man is a Hawaiian Koa who has traveled to the island using his canoe to investigate the place.

* * *

After finishing his third bite, the Aboriginal is about to take another bite of his fruit before spotting something out of the corner of his eye. Looking to his right, the man spots the Koa walking on the shore with the other man seemingly not noticing him. Placing his fruit on a nearby rock, the man takes his Woomera and one of his throwing spears from the rock they were resting against. Seeing the newcomer as a possible threat, the Aboriginal takes the throwing spear and hooks it onto the Woomera.

* * *

The Koa keeps walking from his canoe across the shoreline as he keeps an eye out for any possible enemies. As he looks forward, he spots the spear coming towards him and quickly jumps to his right to avoid being skewered by the projectile. Looking forward in the direction the spear came from, the warrior stabs his Polulu into the ground and waits for his attacker to appear.

* * *

The Aboriginal quickly hooks the other spear into the Woomera before grabbing his Sawfish Rostrum with his right hand and quickly putting his Nulla Nulla club on his shield. Grabbing both and his Boomerang with his left hand, the Aboriginal quickly starts jogging towards his foe with his weapons at the ready.

Spotting the Aboriginal running towards him, the Koa stands his ground while his foe keeps jogging before getting out of the rocky area of the shore. Quickly stopping, the Aboriginal drops his shield and other weapons before bringing his Woomera back. He easily sends his other throwing spear at his foe only to watch as the Koa stepping to his right and catching the spear with his left hand. Looking back at his foe, the Koa throws the spear away while his foe drops his Woomera and grabs his Sawfish Rostrum with his right hand.

Getting to his feet after grabbing his shield and other weapons, the Aboriginal runs forward to engage his opponent as the Koa throws his Shark Tooth Axe at him. The man easily manages to use his Wooden Shield to deflect the axe away from him before he keeps running towards his foe. Seeing this, the Koa quickly grabs his Polulu and pulls it out of the ground before he charges forward as well. Both reach each other and the Koa thrusts his Polulu forward only for the Aboriginal to move to his right and drops his shield and clubs. Grabbing his Sawfish Rostrum with both hands, the Aboriginal swings his club at his opponent.

The Koa tries to dodge the swing, but lets out a shout of pain as the teeth of the club just cut into his left arm. The Koa steps back before jumping back to avoid another swing of the Sawfish Rostrum. Acting quickly, he thrusts his Polulu forward with the Aboriginal stepping to the side as he prepares to swing again. However, the Koa quickly brings the other end of his spear forward as he strikes the Aboriginal in the face.

The Aboriginal staggers back from being stunned while the Koa grabs his Polulu to perform a thrust going downward. When he thrusts, the Aboriginal gets his senses back and starts to step back to avoid the spear head of the Polulu. However, despite it missing his body, he still cries out in pain when the spear skewers his left thigh. Taking the spear out of his foe's leg, the Koa tries to perform another thrust only for the Aboriginal to counter with a swing of his Sawfish Rostrum.

Hitting the front half of the spear, the Aboriginal is able to knock the Polulu out of his foe's hand though it breaks off the teeth of a section of weapon. The Koa stumbles back as his foe performs another swing with the Koa getting his chest slashed by the swing. Seeing the Aboriginal stumble a bit after the swing, the Koa quickly brings his foot up and kicks the Aboriginal in the chest. Once his foe falls backwards, the Koa looks back at his canoe and starts running to get his other two weapons.

Seeing his foe run, the Aboriginal gets to his Wooden Shield and his other two weapons before getting to his feet. Despite the pain in his leg, the Aboriginal quickly limps after his foe as the Koa keeps running to his canoe. With his foe just ten feet from his canoe, the Aboriginal takes his Boomerang in his right hand and throws it at his opponent. The Boomerang flies through the air and strikes the Koa in the back, sending the warrior to the ground. Despite the pain in his back, the Koa starts to get back to his feet with the Aboriginal starting to catch up to his opponent.

Getting to his canoe, the Koa grabs his Long Lei O Mano with his right hand and grabs his Koa Knuckle Duster with his other hand. The Aboriginal starts to reach about ten feet from the canoe before the Koa turns around and once again charges to his foe. Taking his Nulla Nulla Club into his right hand, the Aboriginal lifts his shield to block a strike from the Long Lei O Mano. When the Aboriginal lowers his shield to strike, the Koa lifts his leg again and kicks his opponent back.

The Aboriginal swings his Nulla Nulla Club and strikes his opponent on the wound on his left arm, causing him to cry out. When he tries for another swing, the Koa is able to step to the left and dodge it before swinging his left arm. The warrior hits his opponent in his back with his Koa Knuckle Duster, giving his foe some pain thanks to the shark teeth. Crying out from the pain, the Aboriginal turns around as he swings his Nulla Nulla Club to hit his opponent. However, the swing doesn't connect before the Koa grabs his foe's shield and moves it out of the way before kicking the Aboriginal back.

Managing to remain on his feet, the Aboriginal looks up to see the Koa throwing his shield into the ocean before he tries to swing his Nulla Nulla Club. However, the Koa manages to close the distance and punches his chest with his Koa Knuckle Duster, cutting it open and causing the Aboriginal to back up. Acting quickly, the Aboriginal performs a light swing that strikes his foe's left hand and causes his opponent to drop his weapon. The Koa, realizing it would be needless to grab it, kicks it away before ducking under a swing from his enemy and swinging his Long Lei O Mano at his foe's left leg.

The Aboriginal cries out in pain as the shark teeth of the Long Lei O Mano cuts his left leg and further opens the wound from the spear. As the Aboriginal steps back to recover, the Koa boldly tosses his weapon to his right and gets into a battle stance. Seeing this, the Aboriginal performs another swing with his Nulla Nulla Club only for his foe to grab his wrist. Not wasting a moment, the Koa does a hard twist to his opponent's hand and breaks it, causing him to cry out.

Moving his body to get behind the Aboriginal, the Koa keeps his grip on his foe's wrist and puts his foot on his shoulder before pulling back. The Aboriginal cries out in pain as his foe causes his shoulder to pop out of its socket. Letting go of him, the Koa allows the Aboriginal to drop to his knees and cry out in anguish as he grabs his right arm. The Aboriginal tries to power through the pain, but quickly notices his opponent grabbing his chin with one hand and the crown of his skull with the other.

Before the Aboriginal can react, the Koa performs a hard twist and snaps the man's neck before letting go of his opponent. The body collapses to the ground as the Koa stands up straight before raising his fists into the air and lets out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Both of these warriors of Oceania gave it their all, yet it was ultimately the **Hawaiian Koa** who gained victory with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. Starting off, it was clear that the Hawaiian Koa had the better weapons in close combat while the Australian Aboriginal had the better ranged weapons at his disposal. In addition, the Wooden Shield used by the Aboriginal provided him with better protection against his foe's weaponry and he claimed the x-factor of killer instinct. However, what allows the Koa to claim victory is his x-factors of physicality and training, especially with his knowledge of Ku'ialua. It doesn't matter how much better you are at killing or if you have a shield, neither will help when going up against someone trained to break the bones of a foe or their neck with their bare hands. In the end, the better physicality and training of the Hawaiian Koa combined with his superior melee weapons allowed him to surpass the better killer instinct and armor of the Australian Aboriginal combined with his better ranged weapons.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, two warriors of the Dark Ages separated by time and Europe will go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone. Sorry that this chapter took so long, got a bit distracted and behind schedule. Not much to say on this one other than this was also another match I had planned for my Deadliest Warrior story much like the last one. Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Anglo-Saxon vs Sassanid Infantry

**GT25's Historical Series: Anglo-Saxon Warrior vs. Sassanid Infantry**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two warriors from the Dark Ages separated by Europe with the Anglo-Saxon Warrior and the Infantry of the Sassanid Empire. For this installment, we will take the Anglo-Saxon Warrior from the 10th century and the Sassanid Infantry from the first half of the 7th century. As these two aren't as well recognized as their predecessors, I'll give a brief summary of their histories before we jump into the analysis.

 **History of the Warriors**

Following the end of Roman rule in Britain around the year 410 CE, several groups of Germanic tribes would migrated to Britain from mainland Europe during the mid fifth to early seventh centuries. These tribes would eventually develop a common cultural identity as the **Anglo-Saxons** and battled against the native Romano-British population as they established control of the land as tribes. By the end of the sixth century, these tribes would evolve into seven larger kingdoms that would be founded along the south and east coasts of Britain. During this time, the leaders of these communities styled themselves as kings and the kingdoms had converted from their native paganism to Christianity. With monasteries being founded during the next century, the kingdoms would battle against Viking raiders and the Great Danish Army before rebuilding under the rule of King Alfred. In the year 924, the Anglo-Saxon king Edward the Elder would be succeeded by his son Æthelstan who would unite the Anglo-Saxon kingdoms as the Kingdom of England in 927.

* * *

After defeating Artabanus V of Parthia at the Battle of Hormozdgan, Ardashir I would establish the **Sassanid Empire** in 224 CE. The empire would make use of a conscript light infantry known as 'Paighan' as the bulk of their infantry much like the earlier Achaemenid Empire. During the lifespan of the empire, the Sassanid army would combat both the Roman Empire and its successor the Byzantine Empire. By the fourth century, the Sassanid Empire would enter its First Golden Era followed by a largely peaceful period by the time of the fifth century. By the end of the fifth century, the empire would continue into its Second Golden Era when the reigning king Kavadh I launched a campaign against the Romans alongside the Hephthalite Empire. However, in the year 602, the Sassanid and Byzantine empires would partake in a war that would last for twenty-six years that would exhaust both empires. After this war, the Sassanid Empire would be weaken considerably thanks to a civil war before being defeated by the Rashidun Caliphate and annexed to the empire in 651.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Anglo-Saxon Longsword ( _Anglo-Saxon Warrior_ ): The Anglo-Saxon Longsword is much like the Viking Sword and are said to be symbolically important to their culture. These swords have pattern wielded blades which had steel as the blade lining a core made of iron rods twisted together. An example of this type of sword has a 28.75 inch pattern welded blade with a total length of 33.75 inches and weighs 1.99 pounds.

* * *

Sassanid Sword ( _Sassanid Infantry_ ): The typical sword of the Sassanid Empire had a straight blade unlike later centuries and a slightly curved handle. This sword possibly had a 26.5 inch iron blade with a total length of 32.56 inches and weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Anglo-Saxon Longsword gets the edge. Both swords are of similar length and just about the same weight, but the pattern welded blade of the Anglo-Saxon Longsword gets the edge here. Unlike the regular iron blade of the Sassanid Sword, the combined steel and iron blade of the Anglo-Saxon Longsword give it a superior make along with having a greater metal as the edges of the sword.

 **Medium Range**

Boar Spear ( _Anglo-Saxon Warrior_ ): The Boar Spear is a spear with two 'lugs', or 'wings', behind the blade that was used for boar hunting. An example of this type of spear is 81.96 inches in length and weighs 4.25 pounds.

* * *

Sassanid Spear ( _Sassanid Infantry_ ): The Sassanid Spear is a short spear that was the primary weapon for the infantry of the Sassanid Empire. This spear was possibly about 78.5 inches in length and weighs about 3.75 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Boar Spear gets the edge. While both are spears that use of iron blades, the Boar Spear is slightly longer than the Sassanid Spear and could be effectively used both as a spear and a javelin.

 **Long Range**

Longbow ( _Anglo-Saxon Warrior_ ): The Longbow is a type of bow used by many cultures that was roughly equal to the size of the user and made from a single piece of wood. The longbow that was used by an Anglo-Saxon possibly had a length of 68.04 inches and weighed about 1.5 pounds.

* * *

Composite Bow ( _Sassanid Infantry_ ): The Composite Bow is a type of bow used by many cultures where it's composed of various materials such as horn, wood, and sinew. The Composite Bow used by the Sassanid Empire possibly had a length of 45 inches and weighed about 1.79 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Despite the Longbow being lighter and the Composite Bow being shorter, the only real difference between the two is what type of bow is used and what they're made of.

 **Special Weapons**

Scramasax & Hand Axe ( _Anglo-Saxon Warrior_ ): The Scramasax is a large dagger variant of the Seax used both in battle and possibly hunting. An example of this dagger has a 19.88 inch pattern welded blade with a total length of 25.59 inches and weighs 2.15 pounds.

In addition, the Hand Axe is a small axe that primarily served as a tool than a weapon and could be used as a throwing weapon. An example of this type of axe has a length of 18.25 inches and weighs 1.22 pounds.

* * *

Acinaces & Battle Axe ( _Sassanid Infantry_ ): The Acinaces is a dagger or short sword that is of Scythian origins and made famous with its use by the Persians. An example of this dagger has a 15.75 inch iron blade with a total length of 25.59 inches and weighs 15.8 ounces.

In addition, the Battle Axe is a common weapon of the Sassanid army and often used by the main infantry as a sidearm. An example of this type of axe has a length of 24.5 inches and weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon set gets the edge. When looking at the daggers, the Scramasax is slightly longer than the Acinaces and made of a better metal. On the flip side, both axes have iron axe heads with the Battle Axe having a slightly longer reach than the Hand Axe. Looking at the weapons as a set, the edge of both the Scramasax and Battle Axe are balanced with the other weapon and neither one has an advantage in this light.

 **Armor**

Mail Hauberk, Spangenhelm, and Anglo-Saxon Shield ( _Anglo-Saxon Warrior_ ): During the Dark Ages, or rather the Early Middle Ages, the Anglo-Saxons and other Germanic people wore a riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, over their clothing. This mail was typically made of iron rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce through it.

In addition to this, many groups during the Early Middle Ages made use of a Spangenhelm to protect their head. This is an iron helmet that has a frame in a conical design that curves with the shape of the head with this frame connecting metal plates to the rest of the helmet. Another part of this helmet was iron cheek flaps as guards and mail at the back as neck protection. However, this helmet often left the user's face and the front of their neck exposed.

Finally, many Germanic people made use of medium sized round shields that would later be used by Vikings. This wooden shield would have the rim of the shield cased cased in iron and a riveted iron domed boss with it being held by a wooden grip in the center of the shield.

* * *

Leather Cap and Wickerwork Shield ( _Sassanid Infantry_ ): Despite not wearing any body armor, the main infantry of the Sassanid Empire did make use of a cap made of boiled leather. This cap does seem to allow the wearer protection from overhead strikes, but leaves their face and sides of their head exposed. In addition, the infantry made use of large, rectangular Wickerwork Shields adopted by the older Achaemenid Empire from the Assyrians. This shield made of reed or willow weren't as strong as wooden shields, but they were capable of taking a few strikes before breaking and was easier to repair and replace.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Anglo-Saxon Warrior gets the edge. Looking at their shields, both of them are relatively even since the Anglo-Saxon Shield is more durable and the Wickerwork Shield is the larger of the two which does provide more protection to the user. Other than that, there's no contest since the Spangenhelm is a metal helmet unlike the Leather Cap and the Anglo-Saxon Warrior is the only one whose bringing any kind of body armor.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ A typical Anglo-Saxon Warrior was a normal man who was trained through sports and is able to grapple with an opponent. On the flip side, a typical soldier of the Sassanid Infantry was a peasant who was recruited to become part of the army.

 _Training:_ This is where the Anglo-Saxon Warrior gets an edge. A warrior of the Anglo-Saxons was typically trained to battle others through sports and would use wrestling skills for combat along with their weapons. On the other hand, the Sassanid Infantry were peasants who were often recruited as levied troops with no prior training other than perhaps with the exception of archery.

 _Experience:_ This is where the Sassanid Infantry gets an edge, but it isn't by much. The Anglo-Saxon Warrior didn't really took part in battles unless they were summoned for battle by their leaders. The Sassanid Infantry made up the main bulk of the army and would often be at the head of the army to fight the enemies of the empire.

 _Audacity:_ The Anglo-Saxon Warrior were willing to go into combat and defend their home, but didn't take part in battle until summoned by their leaders. The Sassanid Infantry were the main bulk of the empire's army, but were seen as less than the cavalry soldiers and had the lowest morale among all the troops in the army.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ The Anglo-Saxon Warrior is walking on a hill to go hunting around the same time a member of a Sassanid Infantry is walking at the base of said hill.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On a small grassy hill with a field below it at its base, a man wearing a Mail Hauberk over a tunic and trousers and a Spangenhelm on his head is walking along. He's holding a Boar Spear in his right hand with an Anglo-Saxon Shield in his left hand and has a Longbow over his left shoulder. He has a simple baldric around his chest that holds a Longsword over his right shoulder while having a normal belt around his waist that holds a Scramasax on his left side and has a Hand Axe hanging on his right. Just behind the axe is a quiver full of arrows that's strapped to his belt much like the scabbard for his dagger. This man, an Anglo-Saxon Warrior, has split off from his group to go hunting for food.

In the grassy field at the base of the hill, a man wearing a tunic and trousers along with a Leather Cap on his head is walking while looking at his surroundings. He's holding a Sassanid Spear in his right hand with a Wickerwork Shield in his left and has a Composite Bow over his right shoulder. He has a belt around his waist that has the scabbard for his Sassanid Sword on his left and a Battle Axe hanging on his right. Just in front of his sword is a scabbard for his Acinaces and behind his axe is a quiver full of arrows that's strapped to his belt. This man, a Paighan of the Sassanid Empire, is trying to find his way back to his army having been separated from them.

As he continues to walks alongside the base of the hill, the Paighan spots the Anglo-Saxon and kneels down to put down his spear and shield on the ground. The Anglo-Saxon spots the Sassanid at the bottom of the hill about thirty yards from him with the man taking the bow off his shoulder. Realizing what his foe is doing, the Anglo-Saxon stabs his Boar Spear into the ground and lets his shield drop. The man quickly slides his Longbow off his shoulder and grabs it just as his newest foe pulls out an arrow from his quiver.

The Paighan pulls the string of his Composite Bow as his opponent nocks an arrow onto his own bow before firing his arrow at the man on the hill. Despite getting hit, the man's chainmail managing to stop the projectile and the Anglo-Saxon draws his bowstring back to fire his own arrow. The Sassanid moves his body to avoid the arrow, managing to make the arrow only tear the man's tunic a bit at the shoulder.

Quickly pulling out another arrow, the Sassanid nocks it onto his bow as the Anglo-Saxon takes the arrow out of his mail hauberk and throws it away. The Paighan fires his arrow at his opponent, but it flies past his foe as he nocks his own arrow onto his bow. Seeing his foe aiming at him, the Sassanid quickly kneels down and grabs his Wickerwork Shield as his foe fires his arrow. Raising his shield, the man protects himself from the arrow and puts his Composite Bow down.

Seeing his foe taking his Sassanid Spear and standing to his feet, the Anglo-Saxon puts his Longbow back over his shoulder and kneels down to grab his Anglo-Saxon Shield from the ground. As the Paighan seems to prepares himself for battle, his foe takes his Hand Axe from his belt and waits for his foe. After what seems about fifteen seconds, the Sassanid charges forward up the hill as his foe seems to remain in place.

When his adversary is just twenty feet away, the Anglo-Saxon takes a step forward as he throws his Hand Axe. Lifting his shield, the Paighan uses it to block it with the axe getting embedded in the shield and he stops himself. The man quickly takes the axe out of his shield and throws it away as the Anglo-Saxon takes his Boar Spear from the ground.

The Sassanid keeps moving to his opponent with him remaining still before performing a thrust over his Anglo-Saxon Shield. His foe dodges the strike by backing up with the Anglo-Saxon pulling his Boar Spear as he moves back slightly. The Paighan performs his own thrust with his spear that has the spearhead just getting into the wooden shield before pulling his weapon back.

The Anglo-Saxon performs a thrust from under his shield that his adversary blocks using his Wickerwork Shield with the spearhead going halfway into the shield. His foe pulls his Boar Spear back and out of the shield before the Sassanid thrusts his spear once again. The Anglo-Saxon uses his shield to knock the Sassanid Spear out of the way before charging forward and pushes his foe back with his shield.

Staggering back from the move, the Paighan sees his foe stick his spear into the ground and he performs a thrust with his own spear. The Anglo-Saxon deflects the strike with his shield and grabs the spear shaft before pulling it towards him. Getting pulled forward, the Sassanid gets a foot to his stomach as his foe kicks him backwards and makes him let go of his spear.

Watching his foe stumbling back, the Anglo-Saxon tosses the spear down the hill and grabbing his Boar Spear out of the ground. As he gets his balance back, the Paighan looks at his foe as he grabs his Battle Axe from his belt and sees his foe performing a thrust over his shield. The Sassanid moves to the left to dodge the spear before bringing his axe down to cut the spearhead off.

Backing up as he glances at his broken weapon, the Anglo-Saxon throws the shaft and causes his adversary to use his Wickerwork Shield to block it. Moving his shield, the Paighan sees his foe draw his Longsword before bringing his Battle Axe down in an overhead strike. The Anglo-Saxon lifts his shield to cause the blade to just chop into the shield before his foe pulls his weapon back. However, he performs his own overhead strike and manages to cut the axe head off the weapon.

The Sassanid backs up as he drops the wooden shaft and draws his own sword from its scabbard with both staying where they are standing. Neither move, with the Anglo-Saxon being relatively calm while the Paighan is shaken and breathing deeply. They keep standing still before the Anglo-Saxon charges forth towards his opponent and the man raises his shield as he thrusts his sword forward.

The Longsword goes into the shield and gets stuck momentarily as the Sassanid performs a slash with his sword only for it to be blocked by his foe's shield. Haven taken his sword out of the shield, the Anglo-Saxon performs his own slash with his adversary raising his shield to block it. The Longsword goes into the Wickerwork Shield before getting stuck, causing the Paighan to let go of it and back up.

Having his sword still in his foe's shield, the Anglo-Saxon tries to pull his sword out before stepping on the shield to keep it down. Unfortunately, the Paighan sees this as an opening and pulls his Acinaces out before charging forward. Seeing his opponent charging, the Anglo-Saxon raises his shield and blocks a slash from the Acinaces. Staying on the offensive, the Sassanid performs a thrust with his sword that goes into the area his axe chopped into it and goes through it a bit.

However, the Anglo-Saxon pushes his shield forward and lets go with his opponent stumbling back as he takes the shield thanks to the Sassanid Sword being stuck in it. Seeing his sword having gone further into the shield, the Paighan tosses both his sword and the shield away before seeing his foe pulling out his Scramasax.

Not wasting a second, the Anglo-Saxon charges forward and tackles his foe as they both thrust their daggers at the other. They land on the ground as the Acinaces gets past the mail into the wearer's side and the Scramasax goes into its target's stomach. Both groan as the Anglo-Saxon gets up with the Acinaces being pulled out and taking his blade out of his adversary. As his foe staggers back thanks to the wound, the Sassanid grabs his own wound with his right hand and rolls over to get to a kneeling position.

Stumbling back to his feet, the Paighan looks to his opponent and watches in horror as he sees his adversary putting his foot on the Wickerwork Shield and starting to pull his sword free. Looking over to his sword stuck in the Anglo-Saxon Shield, the man quickly moves to get it as he drops his Acinaces. After a mighty tug, the Anglo-Saxon pulls his Longsword free from the shield and turns around to see his foe grabbing his sword and starts trying to desperately pull it out.

Seeing this to his advantage, the Anglo-Saxon charges forward despite his wound and reaches his foe just as he frees his sword from the shield. The Sassanid tries to turn around, but his opponent quickly runs him through with his Longsword and gets the Scramasax stabbed into his neck. Pulling his dagger and sword out of his foe, the Anglo-Saxon allows the Paighan to fall to the ground and simply waits for any sign of movement. With no movement coming from the corpse, the Anglo-Saxon raises his Longsword into the air and cries out in victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle between two warriors of the Dark Ages, it was ultimately the **Anglo-Saxon Warrior** who obtained victory with a possible outcome of 5.7 out of 10 battles. When looking at their weapons, the Anglo-Saxon had the edge with melee weapons and both were even with their ranged weapons and the combined axe and dagger combo they made use of. In addition, the Anglo-Saxon had the edge in armor with a metal helmet and actual body armor compared to the Sassanid Infantry. However, it was the x-factors that decided this match. The Sassanid Infantry had a slight edge in experience thanks to them being at the front in battle, but that's really all they have going for them. The Anglo-Saxon had the decisive edge in training which also allowed them to take physicality. With the audacity x-factor going to the Anglo-Saxon thanks to their better morale and being willing to go into combat, it just sealed the deal. In the end, the Sassanid Infantry's edge in experience wasn't able to overcome the Anglo-Saxon's superior x-factors and his edges in melee weapons and armor.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we'll pit two living human tanks of the late Bronze Era and the Iron Age.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone. This is yet another battle I wanted to do for my old Deadliest Warrior story, though this one has a long history to it. This was a suggestion from a fellow expert after I asked for possible warriors for the Anglo-Saxon since I wanted to replace a match between the Saxon Warrior and Athenian Marine. I went with this one because the Sassanid Empire isn't really used and I found it rather intriguing. Unfortunately, when I started writing this chapter, I came across a hurdle that was partially my own fault. See...I based this off a picture for the Sassanid _Cataphract_ and most of what I was using came from that.

When I looked up the infantry units, specifically the Paighan since they're the bulk of it and the Daylami who were used as heavy infantry, I did find things that I could still use and kept the weapons the same for that reason. The problem came with armor since the Paighan and Daylami were different kinds of infantry units and thus had different equipment. When I asked the expert who first suggest this match, they recommended going with the Paighan since it was a standard soldier vs. standard soldier battle. It did make this a bit lopsided, but I think it still worked out in the end.

Onto other matters, I did find evidence of the Anglo-Saxons making use of the bow and archery and even that it was something a lot of Germanic people had access to. Funny enough, the Anglo-Saxons are the first historical combatant I've researched that did make use of having a sword on their back. It was in their early history, but I figured it'd be something neat to make them stand out a bit from the Vikings and other Germanic people. As for the next time, kinda cryptic again since I really didn't know how else to word the warriors. Hope you all enjoyed!


	9. Spartan Hoplite vs Philistine Soldier

**GT25's Historical Series: Spartan Hoplite vs. Philistine Soldier**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two living tanks of the Late Bronze and Iron Ages with the Philistine Soldier of the Bronze Age and the Spartan Hoplite of Classical Greece. For this installment, we will take the Spartan from the 5th century BCE and the Philistine from the 9th century BCE. As these two are more known for the battles they took part in, I'll provide an overview of their histories for those who wish to know more about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

Rising to become the dominant military land-power in Greece in 650 BCE, the city-state of Sparta had every aspect of its society geared towards producing the perfect soldiers. Having young boys go though the merciless and brutal training of the Agōgē, the boys and young men would put through the training process to weed out the weak. Upon finishing their training, the graduates would form the infantry including the now famous **Spartan Hoplites**. With them living to serve in the military, the Spartans and their city-state would reach their apex during the Greco-Persian War and cemented their place in history with the Battle of Thermopylae. With the Spartan Hoplites fighting with the hoplites of the other Greek city-states, they would play a role in the Battle of Plataea that would end the Second Persian Invasion of Greece. Thanks to this war against the Persians, Hoplites and their city-state were credited for defeating the Persian Empire despite the Spartans being part of a pan-Greek army.

* * *

Originating from the land of Canaan, the state of Philistine was established among several city-states with them neighboring other city-states in the area. It has been suggested that some of the Philistines formed part of the "Sea People" who attacked Egypt repeatedly during the Nineteenth Dynasty, but whether this is true is unknown. However, the **Philistine Soldiers** became a primary enemy of the Israelites upon them taking their 'promise land' and would dominate them for a brief period of time. The soldiers even laid siege to the Israelites' city-state and killed King Saul and his three sons during their battle at Mount Gilboa. However, the Israelite named David would lead his city-state against the Philistines and other city-states along with slaying many of the men in their cities. Both the Philistines and Israelites were in a state of almost perpetual war until the Philistine cities lost their independence to the Neo-Assyrian Empire who crushed revolts in the following years.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Xiphos ( _Spartan Hoplite_ ): The Xiphos is a Greek short sword that was often used as a sidearm by the Greek hoplites and a shorter variant is said to have been used by the Spartans by the time of the Greco-Persian War. An example of this type of sword has a 13.75 inch iron blade with a total length of 20.06 inches and weights 1.29 pounds.

* * *

Naue II Sword ( _Philistine Soldier_ ): The Naue II Sword is a short sword that was created during the Bronze Age and lasted into the Iron Age while maintaining its basic design. An example of this type of sword has a 21.5 inch bronze blade with a total length of 27.75 inches and weighs 1.7 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. The Naue II Sword is the longer of both swords by 7.75 inches, but the iron blade of the Xiphos balances out the comparison since its of a superior make.

 **Medium Range**

Dory Spear ( _Spartan Hoplite_ ): The Dory Spear is the spear that became the chief armament of the hoplites of Ancient Greece with an iron spear blade and an iron butt spike to act as a counter weight. This spear has a length of 8 feet, or 96 inches, and weighs 5.5 pounds.

* * *

Iron Spear ( _Philistine Soldier_ ): The Iron Spear is a standard spear with an early iron spear blade that was used by many cultures. This spear is about 6 feet, or 72 inches, and weighs about 4.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Dory Spear gets the edge. While both have iron spear blades, the Dory Spear uses a more refine iron blade compared to that of the Iron Spear and is longer by two feet which gives it a reach advantage.

 **Long Range**

Javelin ( _Spartan Hoplite_ ): The Javelin is a light spear designed primarily to be thrown as a ranged weapon rather than being used as a melee weapon. An example of a javelin from Ancient Greece has a length of 42 inches and weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

Composite Bow ( _Philistine Soldier_ ): The Composite Bow is a type of bow used by many cultures where it's composed of various materials such as horn, wood, and sinew. This bow has a length of 50 inches and weighs about 1.79 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Composite Bow gets the edge. Simply put, a bow has a great range than a javelin and the user has more arrows to put down range than the user of a javelin.

 **Special Weapons**

Aspis Shield ( _Spartan Hoplite_ ): The Aspis Shield, also called the Hoplon, is a round wooden shield with the front having a thin sheet of bronze that was used by the infantry in various periods of Ancient Greece. This shield is said to measure 3 feet, or 36 inches, in diameter and weighs about 16 pounds.

* * *

Epsilon Axe ( _Philistine Soldier_ ): The Epsilon Axe is a bronze battle axe named for the blade's shape being similar to the Greek letter epsilon and was a popular design in the Bronze Age. This axe most likely has a length of 26 inches and possibly weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Aspis Shield gets the edge. Despite the power the user of the Epsilon Axe could muster for a strike, the Aspis Shield is able to protect the user from the blade of the axe along with being used as an offensive weapon.

 **Armor**

Bronze Cuirass, Corinthian Helmet, and Aspis Shield ( _Spartan Hoplite_ ): During the Classical period of Greece, the hoplites would make use of a muscle cuirass as their main armor. This muscle cuirass was typically made of bronze and would have designs to mimic an idealized human body. Much like the later steel breastplate of the Medieval period, this bronze cuirass was able to protect from slashing attacks and all but the most powerful thrusting attacks.

Along with the body armor, many hoplites would wear a Corinthian Helmet as their head protection. This is a bronze helmet that covers the entire head with slits for the eyes and mouth along with a large curved guard at the back to protect the nape of the neck. On the top of the helmet was often a plume of animal hair in a wooden crest box added on as a crest. While the helmet was able to protect the face and back of the neck, the user had restricted vision and hearing due to the slits obstructing vision and the ears being covered up.

Finally, the Greek hoplites made use of the Aspis Shield which is a medium sized, round convex shield that is able to have the inside rest on the user's shoulder. As said earlier, the outer side of this shield has a thin sheet of bronze with this shield having a grip near the edge of the shield and has a leather strap to strap it to the user's forearm.

* * *

Leather Segmented Cuirass, Bronze Helmet, and Wicker Shield ( _Philistine Soldier_ ): During their wars against the Israelites, the soldiers of the Philistine city-states would make use of a segmented cuirass. This cuirass was composed of hardened leather strips fastened together with straps with two other strips of leather over the shoulders. Appearing similar to later Lorica segmentata without shoulder guards, this leather cuirass was able to protect from some slashing attacks but could be penetrated by a dedicated thrust.

Along with the body armor, the soldiers would often wear a bronze helmet to protect their head. This is often depicted as a cap made of bronze with small bronze flaps in front of the ears for a chin strap and a curved guard at the back to protect the back of the head. This helmet is often shown with the entire top covered with a plume of animal hair most likely to distinguish the soldiers from their enemies. While this helmet was able to protect the top and back of the head, the user had their face and sides of their head exposed along with their entire neck.

Finally, many groups during this time made use of medium, circular Wicker Shields as the standard shield of the army and made use of a central grip. These shields, typically made of reed or willow, weren't as strong as wooden shields, but they were capable of taking a few strikes before breaking and were easier to repair and replace.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Spartan Hoplite gets the edge. Starting with their helmets, the Corinthian Helmet offers more protection to the user's head than the Bronze Helmet due to it covering the entire head rather than the top and back of the head. As for their body armor, both have a type of cuirass that suited their time period, but the Bronze Cuirass simply provides more protection than the Leather Segmented Cuirass can offer. Finally, shields is simple to call as it's a wooden shield with a metal sheet over the front being compared to a simple Wicker Shield. Overall, the armor of the Spartan offers more protection compared to the armor of the Philistine.

 **X-Factors**

 _Ferocity:_ This is where the Philistine Soldier gets the edge. The Spartan Hoplites would often enter battle ready for combat and would fight for the state even if it meant fighting until they died. On the flip side, the Philistine Soldiers would battle until their enemies were destroyed and in some cases continue on to take other city-states and enslave the population.

 _Training:_ This is where the Spartan Hoplite gets the edge. A Spartan male would be enrolled into the Agōgē at a young age and would be trained to become a soldier with the training meant to produce strong and capable warriors to serve in the army. While there isn't much information on the training for a soldier of the Philistine city-states, it is possible that the soldier was trained in the basics of fighting in an army upon them reaching a certain age to serve.

 _Experience:_ The Spartan Hoplite would serve in the army even during times of peace and would take part in wars both against and alongside the other Greek city-states. On the other hand, the Philistine Soldier would be serving in the army during times of war and would battle against the other city-states that neighbor them.

 _Intimidation:_ A typical Spartan Hoplite was covered head to toe in bronze armor with their shields often held out in front of them and not willing to back down. A typical Philistine Soldier would often take to the offensive and would only stop once they had slain their enemy.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a standard one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of flatland, a Spartan Hoplite has been separated from his army while a Philistine Soldier is going to investigate a nearby city-state.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a relatively rocky area of flatland where one could see the coastline, a man wearing a red cape over his bronze cuirass and a Corinthian helmet covering his head is walking through it. This man, who has an Aspis Shield strapped to his left arm, is holding a Javelin in his left hand and a Dory Spear in his right. On his waist below his bronze cuirass is a scabbard for a Xiphos which is relatively hidden thanks to his shield. This man is a Spartan Hoplite who has been separated from the rest of the army and trying to make his way back.

About fifty yards away in the same flatland, a man wearing a leather segmented cuirass and a bronze helmet with a red plume is making his way through the area. This man is holding a Wicker Shield and Epsilon Axe in his left hand and an Iron Spear in his right while having a Composite Bow over his right shoulder. On his waist below his leather armor is a scabbard for a Naue II Sword on his left and a small quiver with a few arrows the right side of his belt. This man is a Philistine Soldier whose wondering through the area to investigate a city-state that his army is planning to invade.

As both men continue to move forward, the Spartan Hoplites spots the other warrior in front of him at the same time the Philistine Soldier turns to his left to look at him. For a few moments, neither moved until the Philistine drops his Wicker Shield and Epsilon Axe before sticking his Iron Spear into the ground. Seeing his foe quickly taking his bow off his shoulder, the Spartan silently sticks his own spear into the ground and takes his Javelin in his right hand.

Taking an arrow out of his quiver, the Soldier nocks it before aiming at his opponent and the Hoplite places his Aspis Shield in front of him. The arrow is sent flying through the air and a second later barely punctures the shield, but only stays for a moment before falling to the ground. Grabbing his Dory Spear and taking it out of the ground, the Spartan starts marching forward as his foe whose nocking another arrow onto his Composite Bow.

Aiming his bow at his approaching foe, the Philistine launches it only to get the same result before pulling another arrow out of his quiver. Staying on the move, the Hoplite stops about thirty yards from his foe and sticks his Dory Spear in the ground again. Seeing his third arrow only barely sticking in, the Soldier quickly throws his bow away before picking up his Wicker Shield and Epsilon Axe as his foe brings his arm back. The Hoplite brings the Javelin forward as he throws it at his opponent with it going into the Wicker Shield.

Both stay where they are as the Philistine takes the Javelin out of his shield and the Spartan picks the arrow out of his Aspis Shield. Discarding the projectile, both men take their spears in their hands with the Hoplite holding his over his shield and the Soldier holding it next to his shield. Neither move as they stay in their battle stances and seemingly waiting for the other to make the first move. After a few moments of neither moving forward, the Philistine makes the first move and charges at his opponent as the Spartan remains still.

Upon reaching his foe, the Soldier thrusts his Iron Spear forward only his foe to deflect the strike with his shield. Quickly retaliating, the Hoplite performs his own thrust that goes into his foe's shield when used to stop the strike. He quickly retracts his Dory Spear as the Philistine performs a thrust aiming for his foe's head. However, the Spartan ducks under it with the spear blade cutting a bit of the plume on his helmet and thrusts his spear under his Aspis shield.

The Soldier barely is able to block it in time as the spear blade goes through it again before it is pulled back. Acting quickly, the Hoplite performs a quick charge and smashes his shield into his opponent. The Philistine is sent stumbling backwards as he lets go of his spear but manages to keep his wit. Quickly taking his Epsilon Axe in his right hand, he attempts to perform a strike from the side only for the Hoplite to block it with his Aspis Shield.

When his foe attempts to perform another thrust with his Dory Spear, the Soldier steps to his right to avoid it before striking it with his axe. While only chopping a bit into the spear, the force does make it out of his foe's hand before going for an overhead strike. However, the Hoplite blocks it with ease before bring his shield back and performing a swing with his shield. The shield strikes the weapon which causes the Philistine to lose his Epsilon Axe and forces him back as he grabs the hilt of his Naue II Sword.

As his foe pulls out his sword, the Spartan pulls his Xiphos from his scabbard while placing his Aspis Shield back in front of him. The Soldier attempts to perform a slash with his Naue II Sword, but it bounces off his foe's shield before using his Wicker Shield to barely block a thrust from his foe's sword. Retracting his sword, the Hoplite performs a second thrust that once again goes into the Wicker Shield with little difficulty.

However, the Philistine attempts to bring his sword down on his foe's wrist only for him to quickly let go of his sword and pull his hand back. Seeing his opponent toss away his Wicker Shield, the Hoplite keeps his shield in front of him as his foe performs a thrust that hits his shield dead on. While the Philistine sees the tip of his Sword bent a bit and not even a dent, he prepares for a slashing attack knowing his foe only had his shield to defend himself.

A big mistake.

Before his foe's sword could connect with his shield, the Spartan lowers his shield and uses his right hand to grab his foe's wrist with ease. Acting quickly, he brings the rim of his shield up to strike the man's forearm with a sickening crack. The Soldier cries out in pain as he drops his sword and his foe lets his hand go as he holds it next to his body. Taking a step back, the Hoplite rushes forward and bashes his shield into his foe with enough force to knock him on his back.

As the Philistine Soldier lies stunned on the ground and groaning from the pain in his arm, his foe looks over and quickly walks to where his Dory Spear is laying. Kneeling down, the man picks his weapon up as the injured man gives out another groan of pain as he gets his bearings back. Shaking his head, the soldier attempts to get up only for the Spartan Hoplite walk back over and stepping on his stomach to keep him on the ground.

Not wasting a second, the Spartan Hoplite thrusts his Dory Spear through the Philistine Soldier's chest and causes him to cry out before the spear blade is twisted in his body. Seeing his foe coughing up blood before remaining motionless, the Hoplite lets go of his spear just to grab it from the other side. The man easily pulls his Dory Spear out of his foe as they remain still and the Spartan Hoplite raises his spear above his head as he yells out, "Sparta!"

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Both of these human tanks from different eras were able to clash against each other, but it was ultimately the **Spartan Hoplite** that emerged as the victory with the possible outcome of 5.5 out of 10 battles. Starting with their x-factors, both were even in intimidation and the Philistine took a slight edge in experience. In addition, they had the edge in one factor with the Spartan taking training and the Philistine taking ferocity. Turning to their weapons, the Philistine Soldier had the edge in range while the Spartan had the better spear and special weapon. However, it's because of his shield and, more importantly, his armor that allowed the Spartan Hoplite to take the victory. Despite the more offensive options the Philistine had, the armor worn by the Spartan allowed him to negate any advantage his foe had and close the distance for the killing stroke. Simply put, the training and armor of the Spartan Hoplite allowed him to overcome the ferocity and experience of the Philistine Soldier.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we'll pit the conqueror of the Aztecs and the man who spearheaded the unification of Japan.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! Sorry this one took so long, I had this almost done when my extended family and siblings came down and then I had to deal with the holiday season. I know this is very soon after the match with Leonidas I, but I just figured this match would be interesting to see. This did change a bit since I had the Philistine with a bronze cuirass, but looking back at the images I found and asking for a second opinion did make me realize his cuirass was leather. That said, I still feel like he was fair competition for the Spartan Hoplite. The next match is fairly obvious, but considering this was supposed to be for another story, I figured I'd get it out of the way early as the tenth chapter. Hope you all enjoyed!


	10. Hernan Cortes vs Oda Nobunaga

**GT25's Historical Series: Hernán Cortés vs. Oda Nobunaga**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will pit a conqueror of a foreign empire and a man who helped unify his country with Hernán Cortés and Oda Nobunaga. For this installment, we will take them from the decisive events of the wars they were in with the Siege of Tenochtitlan for Hernán Cortés and the Battle of Nagashino for Oda Nobunaga. Even though these two are more relatively known than previous warriors, I will still provide their histories for those who want to know.

 **History of the Warriors**

Born in the Spanish town of Medellín in 1485, **Hern** **á** **n Cort** **é** **s** was pale and sickly as a child before leaving to study Latin under an uncle in Salamanca. After returning home two years later and another years after suffering an injury, he would travel to the Americas and became a citizen of the island of Hispaniola. By the year 1511, Cortés would accompany Diego Valázquez de Cuéllar in his expedition to conquer Cuba and secure a high political potition in the colony thanks to impressing de Cuéllar. However, after seven years and having a strained relationship with the now governor of Cuba, Cortés would lead an expedition to explore and secure the interior of Mexico despite being revoked from it. Landing on the Yucatan Peninsula with 500 men, he would make alliances with many indigenous tribes before the Aztecs revolted against him and his conquistadors after the Alvarado Massacre in 1520 and the next year would lead to the destruction of the Aztec capital of Tenochtitlan.

* * *

Born in the Owari Province in 1534 to the Oda clan, **Oda Nobunaga** was well known for his bizarre behavior into his early teenage years and for his fondness of tanegashima firearms. After his father Oda Nobuhide died in 1551, his clan was divided on him being his father's heir and he would eliminate all opposition to his rule eight years later. Taking part in a battle against Imagawa Yoshimoto and defeating his army, he would form an alliance with the Matsudaira clan lead by Tokogawa Ieyasu the same year he started a six year campaign that lead to him capturing Inabayama Castle. However, after another campaign to Kyoto, an alliance against Nobunaga sprung up which included the Ikkō-ikki and Sōhei monks. With Tokogawa Ieyasu joining forces with him, Nobunaga would lead his army against his opponents in several battles and sieges. By the year 1575, this lead the forces of both Nobunaga and Ieyasu to defeating those of Takeda Katsuyori during the Battle of Nagashiro with the strategic use of the tanegashima firearms.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Espada Ropera ( _Hern_ _á_ _n Cort_ _é_ _s_ ): The Espada Ropera, which translates to "dress sword", is a sword that was primarily a civilian weapon that was used more for duels than actual combat. Despite being similar to the later Rapier, this sword is relatively heavier than the latter and a 'cut and thrust' sword rather than a purely thrusting sword. This sword is said to have a 35.5 inch Spanish steel blade with an overall length of 42.2 inches and weighs 2.75 pounds.

* * *

Katana ( _Oda Nobunaga_ ): The Katana is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords used by the Samurai and characterized by its curved, single-edge blade with either a circular or square guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. An example of this sword from this period has a 28.5 inch steel blade with an overall length of 39 inches and weighs 2.38 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Espada Ropera gets the edge. While both swords are great in their own right, the blade of the Espada Ropera is longer than the blade of the Katana by seven inches and the Spanish steel used for the blade is a better steel in comparison to its Japanese counterpart. In addition, the Katana is typically used with both hands while the Espada Ropera is used with only one hand and the Spanish blade gives the user more options than the Japanese blade.

 **Medium Range**

Alabarda ( _Hernán Cortés_ ): The Alabarda is a Spanish version of the Halberd that has an unusually long top spike and a concave blade with its axehead. This halberd has a length of 96 inches, or 8 feet, and weighs 6.25 pounds.

* * *

Yari Spear ( _Oda Nobunaga_ ): The Yari Spear is a weapon that was used by both the Samurai and Ashigaru with the weapon being able to have a straight spear blade from several centimeters up to three feet in length. This spear has a length of 108 inches, or 9 feet, and weighs 5.84 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Alabarda gets the edge. The Yari is able to be used both on foot and on horseback, but Alabarda gives the user more options in combat and can dismount someone on horseback.

 **Long Range**

Arquebus ( _Hernán Cortés_ ): The Arquebus is a type of matchlock firearm that is the forerunner of the modern rifle that fires a .58 caliber lead ball. An example of the Arquebus has a length of 45.28 inches and weighs about 9 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

Tanegashima ( _Oda Nobunaga_ ): The Tanegashima is a type of matchlock firearm based of the arquebus with a pistol grip in place of a regular stock that fires a .62 caliber lead ball. An example of the Tanegashima has a length of 40 inches and weighs about 9 pounds with an effective range of 80 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Tanegashima gets the edge. While both are basically the same firearm with different designs, the pistol grip of the Tanegashima allows the user to use the firearm without a stand unlike the Arquebus. In addition, its shorter than the Arquebus and has the longer range by thirty meters.

 **Special Weapons**

Parrying Dagger ( _Hernán Cortés_ ): The Parrying Dagger is a type of dagger that was used as an off-hand weapon in conjunction with a single-handed sword. An example of this dagger from this time period has a 12.25 inch Spanish steel blade with an overall length of 17.25 inches and weighs 12.2 ounces.

* * *

Kabutowari ( _Oda Nobunaga_ ): The Kabutowari is a type of dagger used as a sidearm by the Samurai class and resembles a jitte in many aspects. An example of this dagger has a 13 inch steel blade with an overall length of 19.5 inches and weighs 1.63 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Despite both weapons having a separate appearance, both are used as a type of sidearm and both are able to catch a foe's blade.

 **Armor**

Steel Cuirass with Tassets and Morion Helmet ( _Hernán Cortés_ ): During the conquest of the Aztecs, the most common armor used for protection was the Steel Cuirass. This cuirass, obviously made from steel, was composed of a chest plate and a back piece either fitted or made together to protect both sides of the user. This body armor was often equipped with protection for the user's limbs, in this case being Tassets.

Tassets during this time were pieces of segmented plate armor sometimes integrated with the cuirass that were designed to protect the upper thighs. This combination of armor provided the user with excellent protection from slashing attacks and most thrusting attacks, though a dedicated thrust from a polearm to the cuirass could be capable of piercing it and blunt force trauma can cause damage.

In addition, the Spanish conquistadors made use of an open helmet known as a Morion that would become common among foot soldiers in many kingdoms in Europe. This helmet had a domed shape to it with a flat brim around it and a crest from front to back. This helmet can protect the user from overhead strikes and strikes coming in from the side at an angle, but left the face and neck exposed.

* * *

Dō-maru and Kabuto ( _Oda Nobunaga_ ): During the time of Oda Nobunaga, the most common armor used by the samurai was the Dō-maru. The Dō-maru is a type of chest armor that was worned by the Samurai class of feudal Japan and were still in use by the time firearms were introduced in Japan. This body armor is constructed from small plates of leather and iron laced together with cord and lacquered as a type of lamellar armor. However, due to the weight of iron, armor makers tend to limit the metal plates used to the most vital parts of the armor and use leather for the remaining parts.

As further protection to the user, the armor typically had large, squared shoulder guards made of the larger plates, or lame, of the same material to protect the upper arms along with the chest from strikes from the side. The Dō-maru, as a type of lamellar armor, was able to offer protection from slashing attacks and blunt force trauma, but it is possible that a thrusting attack could break through as the small plates could spread apart if the lacing fails.

In addition to their body armor, the Samurai class commonly made use of the Kabuto as their helmet. The Kabuto is composed of a central dome composed of overlapping elongated metal plates with a brim or visor on the front of this dome. This helmet has a suspended semi-circle neck guard of multiple overlapping lames composed of either iron or oxhide attached by silk or leather lacing. The Kabuto can protect the user from overhead strikes thanks to its curved design and the neck guard protects those coming from the side, though it does leave the user's face and neck exposed.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Hernán Cortés gets the edge, but not by much. Starting with their helmets, both helmets are designed to protect the user from overhead strikes and strikes from the side to varying degrees while leaving the user's face and neck exposed. While the Kabuto has more design features to protect the user's head like its neck guard, the composition of the Morion possibly makes it the more durable of the two. Since both helmets are relatively even, this comes down to body armor where the edge is a bit more clear.

Starting off, the Dō-maru is a type of lamellar armor composed of iron and leather being compared to, well, the Steel Cuirass. Both make for great armor, but the Dō-maru is more likely to fail than the Steel Cuirass during the battle. The shoulder guards of the Samurai's armor will provide protection from side strikes to the upper arms and body, though this is countered by the fact that the Tassets provide protection for the upper thighs and can be integrated to the cuirass. That said, the Steel Cuirass with its Tassets does provide slightly more protection than the Dō-maru.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ This is where Hernán Cortés gets the edge, but not by much. By the time of the Siege of Tenochtitlan, Hernán Cortés was 36 years old and had to deal with wearing steel armor in the tropical climate of Central America. By the time of the Battle of Nagashino, Oda Nobunaga was 41 years old and had been hardened by his years of samurai training preparing to become the feudal lord of the Owari Province while wearing his armor.

 _Experience:_ By the time of the Siege of Tenochtitlan, Hernán Cortés had helped in the expedition of Cuba and battled against a million Aztec warriors with only five hundred conquistadors and his alliance with the other Native Americans. When the Battle of Nagashino ended, Oda Nobunaga had taken down other clans and feudal lords before defeating one of the strongest rulers in the alliance against him.

 _Generalship:_ This is where Oda Nobunaga gets the edge. Despite being forced to strip and scuttle his own fleet to prevent anyone returning to Cuba, Hernán Cortés was able to lead five hundred conquistadors and his Native American allies against the Aztec Empire. On the other hand, Oda Nobunaga fought on the frontlines alongside his troops and his allies without much trouble and began the trend of unifying Japan under one feudal lord.

 _Endurance:_ During his time during the conquest of the Aztec Empire, Hernán Cortés had to deal with the intense heat of Central America while wearing steel armor over his body. Having to become the next lord of the Owari Province, Oda Nobunaga was put through years of samurai training and battle other feudal lords to unite Japan under his rule.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a seven on seven battle with each team having three horses for the leader and two of their soldiers to ride.

 _The Set Up:_ Hernán Cortés and six of his Conquistadors have been sent to protect the Spanish colony that Oda Nobunaga and six of his soldiers are preparing to take in his quest to unify Japan.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On a dirt road in Japan leading towards a small coastal town, seven men are making their way down it with three of them on horseback. These three are wearing Dō-maru armor and Kabuto helmets while the four men on foot are wearing Tatami armor and jingasa helmets. The man leading them has a Katana sheathed on his belt with a Kabutowari above it with the man on his right simply having a Katana in its scabbard. The third man on horseback has a Katana on his belt while holding a Yari Spear in his right hand with the footmen on either side of the other two riders.

Walking alongside the second horseman is a man carrying a Tanegashima on his shoulder and holding a Yari Spear in his left hand with a Wakizashi sheathed on his belt. The other man next on the side of the second horseman is holding his Tanegashima in both hands with a Wakizashi on his belt. This holds true on the side of the third horseman, with both men having Wakizashi with the one next to the horseman holding a Yari spear while carrying his musket and the other holding his Tanegashima in both his hands.

These men, in order of appearance, are Oda Nobunaga, Takumi, Ichirou, Naoki, Gorou, Arata, and Kurou. Haven heard of a colony to the north of the Owari Province, Oda Nobunaga has taken two of his samurai and four of his ashigaru with him to gauge how long it would take to siege the town.

 _Oda Nobunaga: 7_

* * *

On the edges of the coastal town, a man wearing regal clothing and another wearing peasant clothing are on horseback while being escorted by seven other men. All of these men are wearing a Steel Cuirass with tassets attached and have a Morion helmet on their head. Three of these men are on horseback, with their leader having an Espada Ropera and Parrying Dagger in their scabbards on his belt. The man to his right is armed only with the same sword on his belt and the man to his left has his own sword plus holding an Alabarda in his right hand.

Walking alongside the man on the left is a man carrying an Arquebus while holding its stand and an Alabarda in his left hand while the man next to him has the same stand and firearm, though with an Espada Ropera on his belt. This is true to those on the right of the third horseman, who both have an Arquebus each but one with an Alabarda and the other with an Espada Ropera on his belt.

These men, in order of appearance, are Hernán Cortés, Vasco, Agustín, Rogelio, Guiomar, Julián, and Tercero. Having arrived by the request of King Charles, Hernán Cortés and his men were tasked with ensuring the protection of the Spanish colony from the feudal lords battling each other.

 _Hernán Cortés: 7_

 _Oda Nobunaga: 7_

As they leave the city while going down the dirt road, the Spanish diplomat turn to Hernán and asks, "(What should I do if he doesn't back down?)"

Looking to the man and native peasant assigned to translate for him, the conquistador replies, "(Return to town at once and prepare the guards for battle.)"

The diplomat nods silently as the nine continue on down the road leading them away from the colonial town.

* * *

As the samurai and ashigaru continue to follow their lord down the path, Oda Nobunaga keeps his eyes forward as the town starts to become come into view. However, he spots Hernán Cortés and his conquistadors coming down the road as well and quickly stops his horse with his men coming to a stop as well. Remaining at their positions, they watch as the conquistadors and the two other men with them continue coming towards them.

The ashigaru prepare themselves to get into position when the conquistadors stop fifty yards away from them and stay in their position. Neither party moves with the foot soldiers on both sides seemingly tense, almost knowing that a fight may break out at any moment. However, the diplomat has his horse walk forward in front of his escorts with his translator riding alongside him.

"(On behalf of our king,)," the Spanish diplomat tells the other group, "(We do not wish for violence. Your people have allowed us to set up our colony without protest and the king is willing to recognize you as an ally.)"

"(Their lord does not wish for violence,)" the peasant says in his own language, "(Other lords have allowed them to create their town and their lord will recognize you and other lords as allies.)

Waiting for his translator to finish, the diplomat continues by saying, "(However, we will not tolerate you taking it by force and any act upon our colony will be seen as an act of war against the empire.)"

"(But their lord won't allow violence to his people)," the peasant states, "(Their lord will see any attack on their town as an act of war against him and his people.)"

Hearing this, it almost seems to harden Nobunaga and anger his men, something that Cortés and his own men can see with ease.

"(Those lords that have given them land have been killed or answer to me,)" Nobunaga angerly proclaims, "(And as such the land you settled on belongs to my people! I will claim that land even if I must kill all that live there!")

While not knowing what he was saying, the anger and the tone of his voice was enough for the conquistadors to understand what had happened. Cortés quickly has his horse move forward to being in front of the diplomat and his translator.

"(Return to the town,)" Cortés tells the two before shouting, "(Men, to arms!)"

Almost immediately, Vasco draws his sword as he and Agustín move to the sides and the four conquistadors on foot quickly get to the front as the diplomat and peasant turn their horses and race back to town.

"(Foot soldiers, into position!)" Nobunaga orders, his ashigaru quickly moving forward to form a line and both Naoki and Arata stabbing their Yari Spears into the ground. As Takumi and Ichirou move to the sides to prepare for deployment, the four conquistadors on foot get into their own line with Rogelio and Julián putting their Alabardas into the ground behind them.

As Cortés gets off his horse and the four conquistadors on foot get their stands in place to prepare themselves, Nobunaga yells out, "(Fire!)

The ashigaru fire off their Tanegashima muskets with the rounds speeding towards their new foes. While most of the rounds miss their targets, one punches through the steel cuirass of Guiomar and causes him to collapse to the ground.

 _Hernán Cortés: 6_

 _Oda Nobunaga: 7_

Quickly rushing over to his men, Cortés picks up the Arquebus and stand from his fallen soldier as the Ashigaru load their weapons. Nobunaga silently motions for Takumi to go left and Ichirou to go right with them performing as ordered and Takumi drawing his Katana. However, Cortés and his three foot soldiers have their muskets ready and he shouts, ("Fire!")

The four fire their Arquebus muskets with Tercerio getting a round to go through Gorou's right leg and Cortés' round enters the chest of Naoki. The ashigaru get shocked as Gorou cries out and drops to a kneeling position while Naoki falls backwards dead.

 _Hernán Cortés: 6_

 _Oda Nobunaga: 6_

Seeing Takumi going around the others in a flanking manuever, Vasco has his horse charge towards as the conquistadors on foot start reloading their firearms. Looking to Agustín as he rides up, Cortés quickly says, "(Get them to scatter!)"

"(Yes, sir!)" Agustín replies before his gallops forward towards the ashigaru just as Vasco and Takumi are about to pass each other. Takumi attempts a swing at Vasco, but the conquistador uses his sword to deflect the attack and a thrust gets the tip of his Espada Ropera into the man's face. Drawing the blade back as the two pass, Vasco slices open the samurai's face and brings his sword out with Takumi slumping forward in his saddle.

 _Hernán Cortés: 6_

 _Oda Nobunaga: 5_

With his horsemen now going to their foe, Cortés sees Ichirou out of the corner of his eye as his men finish reloading and shots, "(Scatter!)"

He moves out of the way as Rogelia and Tercero move out of the way of the samurai, but Julián is too slow to react in time. Passing through the Spanish men, Ichirou thursts his Yari Spear into Julián with it just piercing into his cuirass and going into his heart. However, the samurai is forced to let go of it when the conquistador takes the spear with him as he falls backwards.

 _Hernán Cortés: 5_

 _Oda Nobunaga: 5_

At the same time, Arata drops his Tanegashima and takes his Yari Spear from the ground as Kurou fires his musket and lands a hit on Agustín's horse. The animal falls forward dead and launches the conquistador forward, but unharmed as he moves to pick up his Alabarda. Nobunaga pulls his own Katana out for battle before seeing Vasco charging towards him and he turns his horse to face him.

Arata charges forward with his spear at the ready as Agustín gets to his feet and Nobunaga charges to meet the last mounted conquistador. However, Cortés and his other two foot soldiers have recovered with Rogelio and Tercero grabbing their muskets and stands as Ichirou rounds about and draws his Katana.

Seeing the mounted samurai charging towards them, Cortés takes up one of the Alabardas and waits for his foe to meet him. When in range, he swings his polearm back blade first and it goes through Ichirou's armor before he gets pulled off his own horse.

Nobunaga and Varcos close the distance between each other with Varcos attempting a thrusting attack against his foe. However, Nobunaga avoids it and swings his Katana to strike his midsection as they pass. While it doesn't pierce through the man's cuirass, it causes him to backwards off his horse and losing his sword.

As Gorou gets his musket up and Kurou draws his Wakizashi, Arata attempts to perform a thrust with his Yari Spear only for Agustín to catch it with his Alabarda and throw the spearhead out of line with his body. Before the ashigaru could react, the conquistador brings his polearm up and swings it to bury the axe blade half into his foe's head.

 _Hernán Cortés: 5_

 _Oda Nobunaga: 4_

Crying out as the back blade is pulled from his body, Ichirou tries to reach for his sword as Cortés moves forward only to find it just out of reach. Stepping on his downed foe, the conquistador swings his Alabarda around before plunging the spike into his foe's body. The samurai coughs up blood before remaining motionless.

 _Hernán Cortés: 5_

 _Oda Nobunaga: 3_

As Nobunaga circles back around, Gorou fires a shot from his Tanegashima that strikes Agustín in the gut and he cries out as he drops to his knees. This gives Kurou enough time to run up and stab his Wakizashi into the man's throat. Varcos gets to his feet as he sees the ashigaru pull his sword from his fellow conquistador before looking behind him. With a swing of his Katana, Nobunaga cleanly beheads the man as his body falls at the same time as the other conquistador.

 _Hernán Cortés: 3_

 _Oda Nobunaga: 3_

As their leader returns to his horse, Rogelio and Tercero aim and fire their muskets at Gorou with Tercero getting him in the gut and Rogelio getting a headshot. As Kurou charges forward, Tercerio throws down his Arquebus and pulls out his Espada Ropera and charges forward as well. Cortés gets onto his horse and sees Rogelio starting to reload his Arquebus as fast as he can before seeing Nobunaga coming towards him.

"(Rogelio, look out!)" Cortés shouts, getting the man's attention as he turns to see Nobunaga and gets his face cut open by the man's Katana.

 _Hernán Cortés: 2_

 _Oda Nobunaga: 2_

Quickly getting his horse to gallop forward, Cortés draws his Espada Ropera and goes after Nobunaga as his foe starts to circle around. As the samurai finishes circling back to meet his foe, Tercero and Kurou reach the other before the ashigaru attempts a slash that is parried by the conquistador. Stepping back as his foe attempts another slash, Tercero performs a thrust that goes into Kurou's left leg and quickly draws his blade back.

As the two soldiers keep fighting, Nobunaga and Cortés ride pass each other with the two swing only to clash their blades against each other. Both have their horses circle pass back around with Cortés seeing Tercerio performing a thrust only for Kurou to move out of the way and swings his Wakizashi. Seeing the ashigaru cut off the hand of the conquistador, Cortés quickly has his horse charge towards the two as Kurou stabs his Wakizashi into Tercerio's neck.

 _Hernán Cortés: 1_

 _Oda Nobunaga: 2_

Nobunaga finishes circling around to see his foe charging towards his final soldier as Kurou takes his blade out and lets his foe fall to the ground. However, Kurou sees the conquistador out of the corner of his eye and turns his head only for Cortés to perform as slash with his Espada Ropera that nearly cuts through half his neck.

 _Hernán Cortés: 1_

 _Oda Nobunaga: 1_

Nobunaga charges forward as Cortés has his horse turn to face his final foe and performs an overhead slash as his foe performs a strike from the side. However, neither do much as the top of the Katana's blade only strikes the side of the cuirass and the Espada Ropera slides off the Kabuto upon hitting it. Both men, though harmed in some way, keep moving before having their horses circle back around once again.

However, the conquistador gets an idea and decides to act on it before both men have their horses charge forward. As they continue riding, Cortés keeps his blade close and Nobunaga keeps his in the air until they are about to pass each other. The samurai performs a slashing attack that, at the last second, the conquistador ducks under and slashes his blade to the side.

Not at his foe, but rather his horse.

Getting its right foreleg cut open, the horse of Nobunaga collapses with the samurai is thrown off his horse and rolls on the ground as Cortés slows his own horse down. Getting up, Nobunaga quickly gets to his horse to find it still alive before turning to see his foe getting off his horse. Angered at what has happened, he grabs his Katana from the ground and charges towards him as the conquistador moves forward to meet him.

They meet halfway with Nobunaga performing a slash with his Katana that Cortés blocks with his Espada Ropera as the samurai grabs his Kabutowari with his left hand. Pulling it out quickly, he performs a thrust to Cortés chest only for the tip of the dagger to get slightly bent. However, it pushes the conquistador back in slight pain and he grabs his Parrying Dagger before performing a thrust to his foe's armor.

Reacting quickly, Nobunaga uses his Kabutowari to catch the blade and thrusts his Katana at his foe's neck only for Cortés take out his own dagger and the blade deflect it up and to the side. Despite feeling it cut his left cheek, he moves it out of the way before thrusting his dagger and getting past a bit into the armor. Seeing his foe's dagger haven slide down his sword's blade, he quickly pulls himself and his Parrying Dagger back and uses a flick of his wrist to disarm Nobunaga of his Kabutowari.

Both men step back and seemingly remain still for a moment before Nobunaga takes his Katana in both hands and performing a slash in an attempt to behead his foe. However, Cortés uses his Parrying Dagger to catch his foe's sword before thrusting his Espada Ropera into his foe's neck with it only stopping thanks to the Kabuto's neck guard.

 _Hernán Cortés: 1_

 _Oda Nobunaga: 0_

Pulling his sword out and stepping back, the conquistador watches as the samurai drops his Katana and collapses to the ground. Looking at his fallen foe, Hernán Cortés gives the body a light kick before looking up to the air and raising his Espada Ropera as he cries out, "(Glory!)"

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ These two generals of blackpowder armies made this a close match, yet it was **Hernán Cortés** who took a narrow victory with a possible outcome of 5.2 out of 10 battles. Oda Nobunaga made this very close thanks to taking half of the edges in x-factors with him taking the edge in generalship and having slightly more experience. That said, Cortés was able to gain a slight edge in physicality and both warriors were close in regards to endurance. However, this battle ultimately came down to their weapons and armor, where the Conquistador had the advantage. Nobunaga had the edge in long range thanks to his better firearm, but Cortés had the better sword and polearm which made up for the problems with long range. Looking at armor, both would fall to the other warrior's firearm, but the only weapon that could get through the Steel Cuirass is possibly the Yari while both the Espada Ropera and Alabarda have the ability to pierce through the Dō-maru. Ultimately, the better melee weapons and armor of Hernán Cortés allowed him to take the victory over the better experience and firearm of Oda Nobunaga.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the pacifist warrior of China will battle the head collector of Borneo.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This was the battle I was going to do for the Deadliest Warrior story, but I finally got it done for the Historical series for anyone who wanted to see it. Though, there are three things I need to get out of the way right now. The first is that I did try looking into translating the dialogue, but I couldn't get reliable translations so I'll probably update it in the future when I find a good source to translate it. Second is that, interestingly, the early conquistadors didn't have the Morion as it wasn't developed until later in the 16th century. That said, I still used it as it's become iconic to the conquistadors and Hernan Cortes as well.

Third, I'd like to thank fellow expert MKDemigodZ-Warrior for helping me on the set up. I was having trouble with it and he suggested using the Spanish colony that was in Japan in it. He's also been giving me suggestions for battles to use, hence why I keep saying that I'm willing to listen to suggestions for battles. The next chapter is another that I was going to do for Deadliest Warrior, so it'll be an interesting one to do. Hope you all enjoyed!


	11. Shaolin Monk vs Dayak Headhunter

**GT25's Historical Series: Shaolin Monk vs. Dayak Headhunter**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two warriors who are opposites of the other with the Shaolin Monk and the Dayak Headhunter. In this installment, we will take the Shaolin Monk from the early 17th century and the Dayak Headhunter from the early 19th century. Since these two are rather unknown mostly due to popular culture, I will provide a brief summary of their history for the uninformed.

 **History of the Warriors**

After the Buddhist monk Bátuó came to China in 464 CE, Emperor Xiaowen of Northern Wei funded the construction of the Shaolin Monastery just over thirty years later. The Buddhist monks who would live there, referred to as **Shaolin Monks** , had many expensive antiques and the temples received plenty of large donations that attracted thieves and even armies. As a result, the monks started training in Kung Fu to defend themselves and inviting Chinese martial arts experts to stay in the monastery for three years. Due to this, the monks would create a martial arts style known as 'Shaolin Kung Fu' which has remained in use up to this very day. While the monks were allowed to continue their beliefs into the Sui Dynasty, the Shaolin Monks were repressed during the Tang dynasty due to the spread of Confucianism. Despite this and later being discriminated during the Song dynasty and Maoist China, the monks are now well respected and practice kung fu mostly for meditation and public entertainment.

* * *

The indigenous people of Borneo, the Dayak people is a loose term for over 200 riverine and hill-dwelling ethic subgroups who were located mainly in the central and southern interior of the island. With them being animist in belief, they became known as **Dayak Headhunters** thanks to their ancient tradition of headhunting. They became feared for this ritual known as "Ngayau" with those who participated in the ritual being in war parties usually targeting others in revenge for a past insult or attack. However, with many rules with this ritual, the warriors who did the headhunting had to follow said rules to ensure other tribes were safe from the ritual or ensure future success. However, as their belief went from animist to Christianity, the Dayak people stopped their traditions and colonial powers put laws to ban the practice with some exceptions. However, the Dayak would be encourage by the Allied forces in World War 2 to perform the practice after the Japanese occupation of Borneo.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Liuyedao ( _Shaolin Monk_ ): The Liuyedao is a type of Dao used during the Ming and Qing dynasties and having a moderate curve along the length of the blade. An example of this sword has a 29 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 36.38 inches and weighs 1.99 pounds.

* * *

Mandau ( _Dayak Headhunter_ ): The Mandau is a knife used by the Dayak people that is mostly used in the headhunting ceremony with it being both a work of art and a weapon. An example of this knife has a 16.54 inch tempered metal blade with exquisite vine works and brass inlays with a total length of 22.05 inches and weighs 1.87 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Liuyedao gets the edge. Despite the Mandau being lighter by 1.92 ounces, the Liuyedao is longer blade by 12.46 inches due to comparing a sword against a knife. In addition, despite the curve that its blade has, the Liuyedao has the ability to thrust while the Mandau is mostly limited to slashing.

 **Medium Range**

Staff ( _Shaolin Monk_ ): The Staff is a pole made of wax wood that can deliver powerful blows without breaking and often carried by Shaolin Monks when leaving the monastery. This wooden staff is 60 inches, or 5 feet, in length and weighs a pound.

* * *

Dayak Spear ( _Dayak Headhunter_ ): The Dayak Spear is a typical spear that makes use of a steel blade and was decorated as a ceremonial weapon. An example of this spear has a length of 54.33 inches and weighs about 2.13 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Dayak Spear gets the edge. Even if it is more of a ceremonial weapon compared to the Staff and is shorter by 5.67 inches, the Dayak Spear is still made to kill while the Staff requires momentum to deliver a lethal blow.

 **Long Range**

Bi Shou ( _Shaolin Monk_ ): The Bi Shou is a type of throwing knife that has tassels at the end to improve accuracy and often used in pairs. An example of this knife has a 6.3 inch steel blade with a total length of 9.84 inches and weighs 5.29 ounces.

* * *

Sumpit ( _Dayak Headhunter_ ): The Sumpit is a type of blowgun that is a long narrow tube for shooting darts either for hunting or for battle. While I have seen some version with metal spear points, it will be assume that the Sumpit being used doesn't have this spear point. This blowgun is probably 60 inches, or 5 feet, in length and weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. The Bi Shou is much lighter than the Sumpit and can be used as melee weapons, but the Sumpit has more darts that it can use and more than likely has the greater range. In addition, the Sumpit is good for stealth kills while the Bi Shou can be used to surprise an opponent since they can be hidden in the user's sleeves.

 **Special Weapons**

Twin Hooks ( _Shaolin Monk_ ): The Twin Hooks are a pair of Hook Swords that were used in tandem often associated with Northern style of Chinese martial arts. A Hook Sword has four main components, which are a hook at the top for slashing, the back of the blade as a regular steel blade, the crescent guard for blocking and slashing, and the end of the hilt that is shaped into a dagger. A Hook Sword is typically 36 inches, or three feet, in length and weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

Jimpul ( _Dayak Headhunter_ ): The Jimpul is a traditional weapon of the Sea Dayak and Kenyah people of Borneo and is a curved machete with the edge being longer than the spine of the blade. An example of the Jimpul has a 22 inch tempered metal blade with brass inlays with a total length of 27.5 inches and weighs 1.76 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Twin Hooks get the edge. Not only does the user have two of them against the single machete, but the Twin Hooks have multiple ways of killing someone compared to the Jimpul. In addition, the user of the Hook Blades can hook them together and swing them as a fifth component and give them a reach advantage compared to the blade of the Jimpul.

 **X-Factors**

 _Killer Instinct:_ The Dayak Headhunter gets the edge. Due to their beliefs, the Shaolin Monk would be more likely to disable an opponent and only kill if there is no alternative. As their name suggests, the Dayak Headhunter was willing to collect the heads of rival tribesman and fight against them.

 _Training:_ The Shaolin Monk gets the edge. The Shaolin Monk was trained in the ways of martial arts, namely Shaolin Kung Fu, and how to do so with their weapons to great effect. On the other hand, the Dayak Headhunter was trained to battle against other tribesmen and the art of headhunting.

 _Ferocity:_ The Dayak Headhunter gets the edge. The Shaolin Monk is a pacifist by nature and would mostly be on the defensive should they get into a fight. The Dayak Headhunter was willing to battle against other tribes and collect the heads of their foes during said conflicts.

 _Endurance:_ Despite their beliefs and pacifism, the Shaolin Monk would trained on a daily basis to master their martial art and train with their weapons. The Dayak Headhunter hails from the tropical jungles of Borneo and they had to adapt to the environment that they lived in.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ A Shaolin Monk is practicing his arts in a lightly forested area while a Dayak Headhunter is nearby searching for food.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a lightly forested area with trees and shrubs spread out along the area, a man in orange robes is practicing his movements with a Staff in his hands. On his belt is a Liuyedao in a scabbard on his left side with two Bi Shou on his arms which are hidden by his sleeves. Not far from him, a pair of Hook Swords are laying in the grass with the only sign of them being there is the sun reflecting off them. This man is a Shaolin Monk, who has stopped in the area during his traveling to practice his martial arts.

Not far away from where the monk is, a man wearing a loincloth around his waist with a scabbard for his Mandau and a cloth pouch on it with armbands on his upper arms is walking through the area. In the man's left hand is a Jimpul in its scabbard while in his right hand is his Dayak Spear and Sumpit. The man is a Dayak Headhunter, who has split off from his hunting party to find an animal for food.

As he moves through the area, the Dayak stops upon seeing the monk and hides behind some shrubs while putting down his Jimpul and Dayak Spear onto the ground. Seeing the man practicing with his Staff, he realizes the man would make a great trophy and reaches in the cloth pouch for a dart and puts it into his Sumpit. The headhunter uses the shrub to balance the blowpipe and puts his mouth onto the Sumpit as he aims at the monk.

At this time, the Shaolin starts to spin his Staff around him during his practice before hearing something hit his staff. Looking at his weapon, he sees a small dart on it and takes it off before examining it. However, he sees something out the corner of his eye and looks to see the end of the Sumpit as the Dayak has put another dart into it. Realizing the danger, the monk quickly steps out of the way as the second dart is shot and sails through the air far past its target.

Reaching his left hand into the sleeve of his right arm, the Shaolin grabs the Bi Shou and takes it out before quickly throwing it at the blowpipe. The knife flies through the air before embedding itself into the blowgun and the headhunter quickly tosses it away upon seeing this. Grabbing his Jimpul and spear from the ground, he sprints forward with the monk getting into a defensive stance with his Staff.

Dropping his machete to the ground, the Dayak grabs his spear with both hands before performing a thrust that the Shaolin easily knocks out of the way with his Staff. However, the headhunter quickly pulls his Dayak Spear back before performing another thrust only for it to be deflected again and the monk smacks him in the head with his Staff. Backing up in a daze, the Dayak shakes it off before seeing the Shaolin back in his defensive position and seems to get angry from him using his stick.

Quickly bending down and grabbing the hilt of his Jimpul, he puts the scabbard under his arm and takes the machete out before letting the scabbard drop when he performs a one-handed thrust with his Dayak Spear. The monk easily deflects it again only for the headhunter to swing his Jimpul to chop into the Staff before stepping back. Yet another thrust is performed, but the Shaolin simply sidesteps it before he swings his Staff to strike his foe in the head.

However, the Dayak swings his Jimpul and seems to easily chop the Staff in half as he ducks under the broken end coming at him. The monk steps back and throws what's in his hand away before he dives under another thrust from the spear and rolls onto his feet as he draws his Liuyedao. Acting before the Dayak can, the Shaolin slashes the man's right arm open and causes the man to drop his spear.

The headhunter moves away as the monk kicks the Dayak Spear up and catches it only to throw it away from them. However, the Dayak steps forward and attempts to swing his Jimpul at his foe's neck only for the Shaolin to use his Liuyedao to parry the sword out of the way and make him pass him. Both men turn to face their foe with each being only two feet away and neither making a move.

However, the Dayak smiles as his injured right arm is around his body and grabs the handle of his Mandau. The headhunter quickly swings his Jimpul that gets blocked by the Liuyedao before he draws his knife and performs a slash it. This causes it to cut into the monk's robes and chest along causing him to spin as he falls to the ground with his sword flying away from him. Seeing his foe almost unmoving, the Dayak moves to be at his side before raising his Mandau.

However, as it comes down, the Shaolin rolls to his left to avoid the knife as it hits the ground before raising his legs up and performs a somersault to get back to his feet. The headhunter attempts to cut his foe's neck with his weapons only for the monk to drop to avoid it and gives two punches to the man's stomach. Getting to his feet as his foe backs up in pain, he turns his head to spy his Twin Hooks and quickly performs a sidestep to avoid an overhead swing with his Jimpul.

Taking a chance, the monk uses his hand to stop the headhunter from swinging his right arm and delivers a jump kick to his foe's face. With the Dayak being knocked backwards, the Shaolin takes this moment to turn around and run to where his Twin Hooks are. Quickly getting to his feet, the headhunter sees him running and runs after the monk to keep on the offense. However, the Shaolin slides to where his Hook Swords are and picks them up as the Dayak catches up and attempts to swing his Jimpul at his foe.

However, the monk uses the Hook Sword in his right hand to catch it and easily uses his wrist to disarm the headhunter of his machete. The Dayak attempts to perform a slash to his foe's neck with his Mandau, but the Shaolin easily uses the crescent guard of the Hook Sword in his left hand to block the strike. Reacting quickly, the monk brings his right leg up and kicks his foe in the chest with the headhunter being pushed back. Taking a few steps back as well, the Shaolin quickly hooks the two swords together before spinning around.

The Dayak attempts to move forward, but the hilt of one of the Hook Swords slashes through his stomach and he cries out in agony, dropping his Mandau. As the monk gets his sword back and looks at his foe, he winces as the man falls to his knees and has his arms wrapped around his stomach with blood gushing from the wound. Hearing footsteps, the Dayak Headhunter looks up to see the Shaolin Monk walking up to him and cross his Hook Swords next to the man's neck to put the man out of his misery.

However, the monk is surprised as the headhunter appears almost calm and closes his eyes before the monk quickly slices though his neck and beheads the man. Stepping out of the way as the body falls forward, the Shaolin Monk lowers his swords to his sides and gives a bow in remorse to his fallen foe.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Both of these opposing warriors gave it their all, but it was ultimately the **Shaolin Monk** who secured a close victory with 5.2 out of 10 battles. What made this so even was the x-factors, with the headhunter had the factors of ferocity and killer instinct while the monk had training and a slight edge in endurance. Both being relatively even in x-factors made this fight a close one, but like last time it came down to the weapons used in this fight which the monk had the clear advantage. While both were even in long range, the headhunter had medium range with his spear which was the only edge he had. The monk had both close range and special weapons which allowed him to dominate the fight especially when combined with his training. In addition, his arsenal is arguable more balanced as he can use all his weapons when needed whereas the headhunter is limited in when he can use certain weapons like his Sumpit and Dayak Spear. Overall, the better training and arsenal of the Shaolin Monk allowed him to overcome the ferocity and killer instinct of the Dayak Headhunter.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the late medieval rebels of Scotland and Bohemia against each other!

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! Guess what? I got this chapter done in a 15-16 hour time period, meaning this is now the fastest chapter written, edited, and posted for either series! Can't wait to see how I can beat this one. Anyway, with the actual battle, I had this planned for my Deadliest Warrior series before it got cancelled and I simply decided to do it here. Considering how different these two are, I'm surprised I've not seen this match before I finally got to it. Also, I do feel like the monk was always the one with the edge especially with what I said in regards to having the better arsenal. Other than that, the next match I did try to make as obvious as possible since...well, not many groups to choose from when its narrowed down to that many. Hope you all enjoyed!


	12. Highlander vs Hussite

**GT25's Historical Series: Highlander vs. Hussite**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two medieval rebels of Europe with the Highlander of Scotland and the Hussite of Bohemia. For this installment, we will take the Highlander during the early 17th century and the Hussite during the mid 15th century. Since only one of these warriors is more well known than the other, I will provide a brief history of these two to have everyone on the same basis.

 **History of the Warriors**

A group who gained their name from the Scottish Highlands, the **Highlanders** were a group who were willing to battle the Kingdom of English for their country. Taking part in the First War of Scottish Independence, they would become part of the Kingdom of Scotland and would fight alongside their fellow Scots against the English during the Second War and the Anglo-Scottish Wars. However, after the defeat of the Scots at the Battle of Flodden, the Scottish Crown would intervene in the supply of the weapons of the military and rearming them with help from the French. This allowed the Scots to adopt the musket and Highlanders would do the same while some would still make use of the bow with the army modeling themselves after the Swiss and German infantry. In this same vein, many of the Scots and Highlanders would become mercenaries after the accession of James IV of Scotland to the thrones of England and Ireland in 1603 ended conflict between the kingdoms for a period of time.

* * *

A pre-Protestant Christian movement that began in the Kingdom of Bohemia, the **Hussites** were those who followed the teachings of Jan Hus that quickly spread among the remaining Lands of the Bohemian Crown. However, after the trial and execution of Jan Hus, the Hussites were divided into many factions before they joined forces against a crusade against them started by Pope Martin V in 1420. With fighting starting in July of the previous year, this started the Hussite Wars during which the Hussites became the first military force to use gunpowder weaponry in battle with success. This allowed them to defeat the Catholic forces using new tactics with their gunpowder weapons and stop the crusade. After battling these forces in four more crusades to crush their movement, the two major factions, the Moderates and Radicals, would battle each other with the Moderates defeated them and though negotiations were recognized by the Catholic Church and allowed to practice their variant rite.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Halflang Sword ( _Highlander_ ): The Halflang Sword seems to be a type of Arming Sword with upward angled quillons of the guard and a pommel design that give it a unique look compared to a standard Arming Sword. An example of this type of sword has a 33.07 inch steel blade with a total length of 40.16 inches and weighs 3.31 pounds.

* * *

Arming Sword ( _Hussite_ ): The Arming, or Knightly, Sword was the typical sword of a knight from the 10th century to the 15th century that was the typical sword used by the Hussites. An example of this sword from this period has a 30.75 inch steel blade with a total length of 37.5 inches and weighs 2.94 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Since the Halflang Sword is basically an Arming Sword with a unique guard and pommel, this means that both are the same weapon with no real difference in how they are used.

 **Medium Range**

Lochaber Axe ( _Highlander_ ): The Lochaber Axe is a type of halberd exclusive to Scotland with an axe blade similar to a Voulge with a back spike at the top of the wooden shaft and a small hook attached to the back of the axe blade. An example of this polearm has a 20 inch wide axe blade attached to a 42 inch shaft and weighs 5.33 pounds.

* * *

War Scythe ( _Hussite_ ): The War Scythe is a military variant of the farming tool with a curved blade with the cutting edge being on the concave side that is thicker than a normal scythe blade. An example of this polearm has a 22.63 inch scythe blade with a total length of 96.5 inches and weighs 5.7 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Lochaber Axe gets the edge, but not by much. While the War Scythe is the longer of the two weapons, the Lochaber Axe has more options due to its axe blade being able to hack and thrust along with having the back spike on the shaft.

 **Long Range**

Scottish Longbow ( _Highlander_ ): The Scottish Longbow was a variant of the traditional English Longbow that was used by the Kingdom of Scotland before it was replaced with gunpowder weapons like its English counterpart. This longbow has a length of 72 inches and weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

Steel Crossbow ( _Hussite_ ): The Steel Crossbow, or Arbalest, is a late variation of the Crossbow that uses a steel prod, or bow, and much larger than earlier crossbows with it producing a greater force behind it shots. However, due to the greater tensile strength of steel, it requires the use of a spanning devise known as a 'windlass' to wind the bowstring back. This crossbow has a length of 41 inches with the length of the arms being 34 inches and weighs 14.25 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Scottish Longbow gets the edge. Not only is it much lighter than the crossbow, the user of the Scottish Longbow can fire off more arrows than the user of the Steel Crossbow and the user of the crossbow is more at risk when reloading it with a windlass.

 **Special Weapons**

Claymore Sword ( _Highlander_ ): The Claymore Sword is a type of greatsword from the late Medieval period that has become what many see as the iconic weapon of the Highlander warrior. An example of this sword has a 41.5 inch steel blade with a total length of 58.38 inches and weighs 5.19 pounds.

* * *

Infantry Flail ( _Hussite_ ): The Infantry Flail is a polearm variant of the Flail that has only a few metal rings attaching both ends with the striking end being roughly cylindrical in shape and having metal studs or spikes attached to it. This type of flail most likely has a 12 inch striking end with it attached to a shaft that is 5 feet, or 60 inches, in length and possibly weighs about 4.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Claymore Sword gets the edge. While both are the iconic weapons of these warriors, the Flail can only deliver blunt force strikes and has a rather small striking end much like the standard version of the weapon. On the other hand, the Claymore Sword can both slash and thrust thanks to being a straight sword and can deliver more damaging strikes due to its long blade compared to the striking end of the flail.

 **Firearms**

Snaphance Musket ( _Highlander_ ): The Snaphance Musket is a type of Snaphance firearm with a curved, paddle-like stock that fires a .58 caliber lead ball. An example of this Scottish musket has a length of 52.5 inches and possibly weighs 9.8 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

Hakovnice ( _Hussite_ ): The Hakovnice, or Hook Gun, is an early firearm similar to a matchlock musket with a hook included to compensate for the recoil that fires a .59 caliber lead ball. This type of musket could possibly have a length of 49.75 inches and possibly weighs 9.7 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Snaphance Musket gets the edge, but not by much. Both of these firearms have nearly the same length and weight along with them having nearly the same round, the snaphance lock of the musket is a superior and more reliable mechanism compared to what the Hakovnice has since it's similar to the matchlock.

 **Armor**

Jack of Plates, Morion Helmet, and Targe Shield ( _Highlander_ ): As members of the Scottish army, the Highlanders during the 17th century would make use of a type of armor known as a 'Jack of Plates' as their main armor. A Jack of Plates is armor that was made up of small iron plates sewn between layers of felt and canvas that was a common armor of Medieval European soldiers similar to the Brigandine. This type of armor provided great protection to the user from slashing and most thrusting attacks unless the foe gets it between the overlapping iron plates in the layers of canvas.

In addition to this body armor, the Scottish soldiers made use of an open helmet known as a Morion that was common among foot soldiers in many kingdoms of Europe. This helmet had a domed shape to it with a flat brim around it and a crest from front to back. This helmet can protect the user from overhead strikes and strikes coming from the side at an angle, but left the face and neck exposed.

Finally, the Scottish soldiers and Highlanders made use of a Targe which is a medium sized, round shield that were often decorated with embossed Celtic style patterns. This shield is typically made of wood with a tough cowhide covering the front with enarmes, or leather straps, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield. Some examples of this type of shield has a brass center boss with a few of these being able to accept a long steel spike as an offensive option.

* * *

Mail Hauberk, Kettle Helm, and Pavise Shield ( _Hussite_ ): During the Hussite Wars, the standard armor among the Hussite army would have been the Mail Hauberk as it was relatively cheap to produce. This mail was typically made of steel rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce through it.

In addition to their armor, the Hussites made use a common helmet called a Kettle Helm that was cheap and commonly used by infantry. This steel helmet has a wide brim around a dome that was sometimes shaped like an old kettle from the Medieval era, hence its name. This helmet can protect the user from overhead strikes and strikes coming in from the sides at an angle, but left the face and neck exposed.

Finally, many in the Hussite Army made use of the Pavise which is a large, oblong shield that was primarily used by archers and crossbowmen. This shield is typically made of wood with it having either a wooden grip or enarmes, or leather straps, on the back of it and sometimes had a spike attached to the bottom to stick into the ground as a way to deploy the shield as cover.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Highlander gets the edge, but not by much. Starting with their helmets, the Morion and the Kettle Helm essentially offer provide the same amount of protection with the only difference being how they are designed. Moving onto their shields, it a bit more difficult to decide since both have their strengths and drawbacks. On the one hand, the Pavise being used is too large to be used in melee combat but the spike on the bottom of it allowed the user to deploy it to protect them from arrows and bolts.

On the other hand, the Targe can be used in melee combat and can even have a steel spike for offense but would have some difficulty in defending against bows and crossbows. As such, it really depends on what the situation calls for since one is for combat and the other is for protection against archers. However, it really comes down to their body armor where the Jack of Plates has an edge over the Mail Hauberk.

While the chainmail is composed of a greater metal since it's steel compared to iron, the jack has two layers of felt and canvas that have metal plates sewn between them and overlapping each other. As such, it would be harder to pierce with weapons when compared to the hauberk. Since these two are even with their helmets and shields, it is the Jack of Plates that allows the Highlander to take an edge even if it's slight.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Highlander gets the edge. Even before becoming members of the Scottish army, the Highlanders were trained in the use of their weapons to fight and received more once firearms were adopted. Despite their success against the crusaders, the Hussites were peasants who didn't receive much training to become soldiers outside of basic weapon knowledge.

 _Ferocity:_ This is rather close for both warriors. The Highlanders were known for their ferocity when they go into battle and were willing to ensure that they and their allies would emerge victorious. As they were battling against crusades, the Hussites were willing to battle against the troops of the forces who supported the Catholic Church despite the odds against them.

 _Endurance:_ As they come from the Scottish Highlands, the Highlander were said to have had boundless energy and strength thanks to living in a thin air environment similar to the Gurkhas to an extent. On the other hand, the Hussites were willing to carry their equipment into battle and made use of firearms including those that could send people backwards.

 _Tenacity:_ As they helped their homeland become its own kingdom, the Highlanders were more than willing to battle the foes of their country and serve just as well for foreign militaries. On the other hand, the Hussites were willing to battle five crusades against the forces of the Catholic Church and follow a number of leaders who became national heroes.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ A small group of Hussites are at a camp at the border of Bohemia with a small group of Highlanders heading towards the camp.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of grassland close to a lightly forested area on the border of the Kingdom of Bohemia, there is a small camp with cloth tents and three Pavise shield positioned near the edge of it with them spaced about three feet apart. In this camp are five men who are wearing Mail Hauberks over their tunic and trousers with each of them having a Kettle Helm on their head. One of these men, who has an Arming Sword sheathed on his belt, is holding a Hakovnice in his left hand and an Infantry Flail in his right hand as he stands close to the campfire for the camp.

Next to this campfire is a man who has a War Scythe resting on his shoulder with an Arming Sword in a scabbard on his belt as he uses his left hand to stir the contents of a pot hanging over the fire. Not far from the campfire, a third man has a windlass on his Steel Crossbow as he spans it with an Infantry Flail laying on the ground next to him. A fourth man is loading a Hakovnice with a fifth man picking up his Steel Crossbow from the ground with both men having an Arming Sword on their belts.

These men, in order of appearance, are Jan, Dušan, Karel, Gustav, and Lumír. These men are Hussites who have been stationed at the camp to stop incoming invaders from entering their homeland.

 _Hussite: 5_

Nearby in the forest area with the trees being spaced out a bit from each other, five men wearing belted plaid over their Jack of Plates and wearing Morion helmets are walking through the forest towards the camp. The man who is leading them has a quiver on his back and a Halflang Sword in a scabbard on his belt under a Targe shield with a steel spike on it with him having a Scottish Longbow in his left hand and resting a Claymore on his right shoulder.

The second man, who has a Lochaber axe in his hands, has only a Halflang Sword sheathed on his belt while the third man, whose holding a Snaphance Musket, has a Targe Shield hung over the scabbard for his Halflang Sword. The fourth man, who has a quiver on his back, is carrying a Lochaber Axe in his left hand while having his Scottish Longbow in his right. The final man with them has a Snaphance Musket in his hands while having a Targe Shield hanging over the sheath of his Halflang Sword on his belt.

These men, in order of appearance, are Kentigern, Erskine, Ailpein, Lachlan, and Glenn. These men are Highlanders who are working as mercenaries and have been hired by the Holy Roman Empire to help them in breaking through the borders of Bohemia.

 _Highlander: 5_

 _Hussite: 5_

As the Highlanders approach the end of the forest, they spot the camp and Kentigern quickly motions for his men to spread out to keep them hidden. They each get behind a tree close to the grassland and ready themselves with Kentigern stabbing his Claymore Sword into the ground and Lachlan laying his Lochaber Axe against the tree.

As their stew is close to finishing, Jan starts to look around the camp as he sees Karel unwinding the windlass after getting his Steel Crossbow spanned. However, when he glances over to the forest, he sees Kentigern and Lachlan preparing to fire their bows. Jan quickly shouts to the others to ready themselves for battle with Karel picking his crossbow off the ground and Dušan quickly getting to his feet.

However, the archers fire their volley with the arrows flying over the Pavises and getting into the camp with one arrow missing the Hussites. However, Dušan cries out as the other arrow punctures his boot and goes into his left foot. Trying to provide cover fire for the others, Karel spots Erskine and aims his Steel Crossbow before firing it. However, the Scot leans his head back as the bolt strikes the tree and gets knocked off course.

Seeing this, Kentigern aims his bow and fires an arrow that goes between the shields that strikes Karel in the neck. As the Hussite grabs the arrow, Glenn and Ailpein fire their muskets off with Glenn striking Karel in the chest and sending him to the ground as Ailpein only hits one of the shields.

 _Highlander: 5_

 _Hussite: 4_

Jan quickly shouts to Gustav and Lumír to get to the shields with the three running as Kentigern and Lachlan firing their bows as Glenn and Ailpein start reloading their muskets. Upon reaching the shields, Jan lays his Infantry Flail against it before he and Gustav place their Hakovnice muskets on them with the hooks on the front of the shields. The two men fire their muskets with Jan missing Glenn while Gustav puts his round into Lachlan's neck and sends him falling backwards.

 _Highlander: 4_

 _Hussite: 4_

As Lumír makes it to the last shield with Dušan limping behind after taking the arrow out, Kentigern fires an arrow off as Jan and Gustav crouch behind the shields and start reloading. However, he sees Lumír aiming at him and quickly gets back into cover before the bolt from the Steel Crossbow flies past him and the tree he's behind.

However, he quickly fires another arrow off that hits Lumír's helmet as he is ducking down before taking another arrow from his quiver. As he fires another arrow at Dušan who knocks it away with his War Scythe with some difficulty, Ailpein and Glenn finish reloading their muskets and pull back the Snaphance mechanism before getting out of cover to fire.

As Kentigern places his Scottish Longbow over his right shoulder, Glenn fires at the shield Jan is behind only for it to take the shot as he, Gustav, and Lumír finish reloading with Gustav being the first to get up. However, Ailpein aims his musket at him and fires a shot that goes into his eye and into his skull before he can pull the trigger of his Hakovnice.

 _Highlander: 4_

 _Hussite: 3_

Kentigern tells the others to prepare to charge as he pulls his Claymore Sword out of the ground as the other Scots get behind their cover as Jan and Lumír fire their weapons with neither getting a hit. As they duck behind cover, they start reloading their weapons with Dušan reaching the Pavise shields. At the same time, Glenn reloads his Snaphance Musket as Ailpein puts his against the tree and takes his Targe from his belt and draws his Halflang Sword.

After they reload, Jan and Lumír aim their weapons over their shields before they see Ailpein looking from behind his cover. Jan fires his Hakovnice with the shot sailing through the air as the Highlander gets his head back into cover. As the Hussite takes his musket off the shield to reload it, the four remaining Highlanders get from behind cover as they give out a war cry and Glenn fires his musket.

This shot strikes the rim of the Pavise that Jan is behind after he ducks behind it for cover with the other three running up to their enemies with Ailpein taking the lead. However, Lumír aims his Steel Crossbow at Glenn and fires the bolt which goes into the man's neck which sends him to the ground.

 _Highlander: 3_

 _Hussite: 3_

As the Highlanders charge towards them, Dušan limps forward as quickly as he can to meet them as Jan puts his Hakovnice on the ground and takes his Infantry Flail into his hands. As the wounded Hussite reaches them, Ailpein reaches him and uses his Targe to protect himself from a slashing strike before moving forward to attempt to stab his foe. However, Dušan maneuvers his War Scythe to block the strike which allows Kentigern and Erskine charging past them.

Both Jan and Lumír get from behind the Pavise shields with Lumír drawing his Arming Sword as they charge the few feet between them and the Highlanders. Jan attempts to swing his Infantry Flail at Kentigern only for the lead Highlander to block the strike using his Claymore Sword. At this time, Dušan pushes his foe back as Erskine uses his Lochaber Axe to maneuver a thrust from Lumír out of the way before kicking his foe back into the Pavise shield behind him.

When Ailpein attempts to close the distance again, Dušan performs a mock slash that blocked the man's Targe before he uses this to push the shield down and thrust the blade into the man's neck. At the same time this happens, Erskine thrusts the head of his Lochaber Axe into Lumír's chest before pulling it out and uses the axe blade to hack into the man's neck as he's falling forward.

 _Highlander: 2_

 _Hussite: 2_

Taking his War Scythe from his foe's neck, Dušan turns around to see Kentigern deflecting another strike from his fellow Hussite and starts to limp towards the man. Seeing this out the corner of his eye, Erskine sees Jan attempting another strike that he blocks with his Lochaber Axe. Hearing grunting behind him, Kentigern turns to see the wounded Hussite moving towards him and moves to meet him as Jan focuses on Erskine.

Dušan attempts to thrust with his War Scythe only for the Highlander to deflect it with his Claymore before performing a light overhead strike that dazes the Hussite. At the same time, Erskine attempts to thrust his axe only for Jan to sidestep out of the side as he swings his Infantry Flail. This causes the Highlander to get stunned with the Hussite kicking his foe backwards with him loosing his weapon and Morion helmet.

With his foe now on the ground, Jan brings his Infantry Flail onto his downed foe and caves Erskine's head in with the striking end. At the same time this happens, Dušan attempts a slashing move with his War Scythe only for Kentigern to chop it in two with his Claymore and avoids getting hit by the end with the scythe blade. Lifting his sword up, Kentigern takes a single step forward as he swings his Claymore Sword and decapitates the Hussite.

 _Highlander: 1_

 _Hussite: 1_

Both Kentigern and Jan turn to face each other before the Hussite throws his Infantry Flail to the ground and draws his Arming Sword. The man attempts to close the distance between them, but the Highlander gets out of the way with ease and tosses his greatsword behind him as he draws his Halflang Sword. Jan attempts to perform a thrust with his sword, but Kentigern has gotten his Targe over his left arm and lifts it to block the strike. Countering with his own thrust, the Highlander thrusts his sword into the man's left leg before pulling it out as Jan cries out in pain.

Powering through the pain, the Hussite attempts another thrust that Kentigern sidesteps only for Jan to turn and perform a slash to cut his foe's chest open. However, it barely cuts through the layer of canvas before being stopped be the iron plates in the jack which causes the Highlander to step back. Seeing this, Jan attempts an overhead strike only for Kentigern to block with his Halflang Sword and stepping forward with his left arm in front of him. With this, he slams the Targe into the man's stomach with the Hussite crying out in pain as the spike goes into him.

Stepping back and taking the spike out of his foe, Kentigern sees his foe in pain before attempting a thrust with his Arming Sword. However, the Highlander uses his Targe to deflect the strike and performs his own thrust with the Halflang Sword going about two inches due to the mail taking some of the impact. Despite the pain he's in, Jan attempts to bring his Arming Sword down in an overhead strike only for his foe to block with his Targe. Taking his sword out and stepping back, Kentigern performs a slash with the blade cutting through Jan's throat and nearly cuts his neck in half.

 _Highlander: 1_

 _Hussite: 0_

Kentigern watches as blood flows freely from Jan's neck as he drops his Arming Sword before falling backwards to the ground. Watching his foe for a moment, the Highlander raises his Halflang Sword into the air as he cries out in victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Both of these late Medieval rebels gave it their all, but in the end it was the **Highlander** who were able to emerge triumphant with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. This is one of those battles where one warrior had a majority of the edges, but the x-factors in play held them back from simply stomping their opponent. From the outset, the Highlander had all the edges, even if slight, in the weapons categories with the exception of close range which was a draw. Both were relatively even with their armor, but the Highlander took a slight edge there as well thanks to his body armor. However, while the Highlander had the edge in training and had a slight edge in endurance, both were even in ferocity and the Hussites gained a slight edge in tenacity due to being holding out against five crusades. Plus, even with their weapons being inferior, the Hussites have taken on mercenaries before and this did allow them to at least handle the Highlanders. In the end, the better training and arsenal of the Highlander allowed them to take out the more tenacious and experienced Hussite.

Got a match you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit an Ancient warrior and Medieval warrior in a battle of the Germans.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This one was quite interesting to research since I am a fan of the Highlander warrior and the Hussites aren't really used that much in Deadliest Warrior stories that I've read. Really, it seems like pitting the two against each other with the addition of firearms would be something someone would have done. Maybe someone has and I haven't found it yet. Anyway, I will say that a factor that was used in the verdict, but one I didn't really use, was experience which...well, the Hussites defended themselves against five crusades, so they would have gotten the edge there. As such, I do think their experience would help them in this fight and at least allow them to compete with the Highlander.

Funny enough, I only recently found the armor I used here for the Highlander since I found a website talking about the armies of Scotland during the 16th and 17th centuries which had some support from Wikipedia and another warrior. Basically, the Jack of Plates was the most common armor used by the Scots during this time and the Morion was used by pikemen so both being used along with the Targe would make sense. In fact, the Scottish Border Reivers have this same armor and they were mostly bandits, so I think the Highlanders would have had access to that type of body armor and helmet as well. Though, that does bring me to perhaps one of the strangest things about Scottish weapons.

For some reason, every time I tried looking up muskets from Scotland, they're always referred to as 'Firelock Muskets'. If your wondering what a firelock is, it's another term for the locks used on muskets. Since I was having a lot of trouble figuring out what to call it for this match, I'll probably just use it for the later flintlock muskets, as the term was used for that as well, while using the name of the lock before the musket much like every other generic musket used. Finally, the next match is rather vague, but once it's out you'll understand what it means. Hope you all enjoyed!


	13. Germanic Warrior vs Teutonic Knight

**GT25's Historical Series: Germanic Warrior vs. Teutonic Knight**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two warriors from the same region separated by over a thousand years with the Germanic Warrior and the Teutonic Knight. For this installment, we will take the Germanic Warrior from the Marcomannic Wars and the Teutonic Knight from the Prussian Crusade. Since these two are from the same region, the history behind them is vastly different as I'll explain for those who wish to know more about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

An Indo-European ethnolinguistic group of Northern Europe, the Germanic people originate from the Nordic Bronze Age with them continuing into the Iron Age. However, by the time of the 2nd century BCE, the **Germanic Warriors** would migrate down towards the territories of Rome and start battling them as they turned from a republic to an empire. This would cause the Germanic people to battle the Roman army in the Germanic Wars which would last into the 2nd century CE with the Marcomannic Wars. Starting to invade past the borders of the Roman Empire, the Germanic forces led by the tribal confederation called the Marcomanni would battle against the Roman legions during their wars. After the defeat of the Romans at the Battle of Carnuntum in 170 CE, a force of Germanic Warriors would besiege Aquileia and sack the city of Oderzo. However, the Germanic people would be pushed back in a counter-offensive performed by the Romans and out of the borders of the empire. The Germanic people would attempt another invasion which would fail ten years after their victory at Carnuntum.

* * *

Formed in the year 1192 in the city of Acre in Levant, the Teutonic Order would play an important role in the Crusader states as they controlled the port toll of the city. After the Christians were defeated in the Middle East and moving to Transylvania in 1211, the order as a military force, often referred to as the **Teutonic Knights** , would be expelled by King Andrew II of Hungary fourteen years later. However, in 1226, Konrad I of Masovia appealed to the knights to defend his borders and subdue the pagan Baltic Prussians along with offering the Chelmno Land as a base for their campaign. Four years later, the Teutonic Knight would participate in the Prussian Crusade and battle against the pagan Old Prussians. The knight would battle against the pagan Prussians along with them taking part in the later crusades in the Holy Lands with the Prussian Crusade being used as a training ground for the knights. While the knights would be weakened during the Great Prussian Uprising late in the crusade, the Teutonic Order would ultimately emerge victorious against them in 1274 and gain control over Prussia.

* * *

 **Close Range**

War Knife ( _Germanic Warrior_ ): The War Knife is a single-edge straight sword that has a hilt much like that of a Falcata that was used by the Germanic people along with the later Spatha. An example of this type of sword has a 25.75 inch iron blade with a total length of 31.5 inches and weighs 1.81 pounds.

* * *

Falchion ( _Teutonic Knight_ ): The Falchion is a single-edge straight sword that was popular during the Medieval Period and Crusades with it being used along with the Arming Sword. An example of the cleaver variant of this sword from this period has a 23.94 inch steel blade with a total length of 30.38 inches and weighs 2.94 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the blade of the Falchion is made of the better metal, the War Knife is a bit longer by 1.81 inches and is the lighter of the two as it weighs 1.13 pounds less. In addition, both of these weapons are primarily slashing weapons with neither having any other means of attack based off what I've found.

 **Medium Range**

Framea ( _Germanic Warrior_ ): The Framea is an iron spear that can be used as a traditional spear or javelin along with as a long shafted sword. This is due to the Germanic warriors often spin it over their head in a slashing motion. This spear has a length of 6 feet, or 72 inches, and weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

Quarterstaff ( _Teutonic Knight_ ): The Quarterstaff is a traditional pole weapon used in Europe that was used by many cultures though was often more prominent in England. As this was used by knights during battle, it most likely has about ten iron spikes an inch long on both ends to deliver more damaging strikes. This quarterstaff has a length of 6 feet, or 72 inches, and weighs about 3 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Framea gets the edge, but not by much. While a spear is often is more deadly than a staff, the use of the Framea by swinging it over the user's head means that the user of the Quarterstaff can at least counter this type of attack. However, the Framea can also be used as a normal spear and as a javelin which gives its user more options than the Quarterstaff.

 **Long Range**

Short Bow ( _Germanic Warrior_ ): The Short Bow is a type of bow used by some cultures which is much like the longbow and most likely made from a single piece of wood. The short bow that was used by the Germanic people most likely has a length of 39 inches and weighs 1.15 pounds.

* * *

Crossbow ( _Teutonic Knight_ ): The Crossbow is a ranged weapon that consists of an assembly similar to a bow mounted on a wooden frame that fires projectiles referred to as 'bolts'. During the time of the Prussian Crusade, the crossbows used by knights could be spanned by hand rather than using special devises to span the bowstring. A typical crossbow of this period has a length of about 40.25 inches with the length of the arms being 33.5 inches and weighs 10.31 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Crossbow gets the edge. While the user of the Short Bow may be able to get more shots off, the bow lacks power due to the shorter draw distance which in turn means that it won't have as much range. On the other hand, the Crossbow can spanned by hand and still packs both power and range compared to this type of bow.

 **Special Weapons**

Seax ( _Germanic Knife_ ): The Seax is a type of knife that was typically used by the Germanic people as both a tool and as a weapon in battle. An example of this knife has a 8.88 inch iron blade with a total length of 13.94 inches and weighs 13 ounces.

* * *

Battle Axe ( _Teutonic Knight_ ): The Battle Axe has been a stable in many cultures with many crusading knights using it and this type having an axe head with only the axe blade. This axe has a length of 27.25 inches and weighs 3.12 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Battle Axe gets the edge. While the Seax can be used to slash and thrust, the Battle Axe has a reach advantage and can deliver greater wounds to a foe than what the knife can do.

 **Armor**

Mail Hauberk, Spangenhelm, and Germanic Shield ( _Germanic Warrior_ ): During the time of the Marcomannic Wars, the Germanic people wore a riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, over their clothing if they could afford one. This mail is typically made of iron rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to pierce through it.

In addition to this, the Germanic people of this time made use of a Spangenhelm to protect their head. This is an iron helmet that has a frame in a conical design that curves with the shape of the head with this frame connecting metal plates to the rest of the helmet. Another part of this helmet was iron cheek flaps as guards and mail at the back as neck protection. However, this helmet often left the user's face and the front of the neck exposed.

Finally, many Germanic people during the Marcomannic Wars made use of a medium sized, hexagonal shield that was perfect for single combat. This wooden shield has a riveted iron domed boss in the center with it being held by a wooden grip behind the shield boss.

* * *

Chainmail over Gambeson, Nasal Helmet over Mail Coif, and Heater Shield ( _Teutonic Knight_ ): During the Prussian Crusade, the Teutonic Knights along with many other knights of the time typically wore a riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, under their tunics. This mail hauberk was typically made of usually iron rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through riveted mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce it. However, as added protection, this chainmail was often worn over a gambeson.

Gambeson, also known as 'padded jack', is a type of cloth armor made to be used either on its own or under other armor such as chainmail or plate armor. Depending on the thickness of the gambeson, this armor is typically able to protect the user in close quarters and even stop arrows from killing the wearer. In combination with chainmail, this armor is able to protect the user even if the mail is pierced and ensure an arrow won't get through the armor.

In addition to this armor, the Teutonic Knights made use of many types of helmets with the Nasal Helmet being one of them. The Nasal Helmet is a hemispherical and close fitting helmet made of steel with a strip of metal that extends down from the skull over the nose, which gives the helmet its name. This helmet can protect the top of the head and the nose, but it doesn't offer much more protection. To compensate for this lack of protection, the wearer would wear a mail coif either under or over the helmet. A mail coif is a flexible hood of riveted mail to cover the user's throat, neck, and the top of the shoulders. Unfortunately, both the Nasal Helmet and the mail coif gives little protection to the user's face with the exception of the nasal guard.

Finally, the knights of this time period were starting to make use of the Heater Shield which was a medium sized shield that has a flat top and curving down to a point at the bottom similar in shape to a clothes iron, hence the name. This shield is typically made of wood and covered in canvas with enarmes, or leather straps, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Teutonic Knight gets the edge. Starting with helmets, the Spangenhelm is a great helmet in its own right but the Nasal Helmet is made of a superior metal with it being steel instead of iron. In addition, the mail coif worn under the Nasal Helmet provides more protection than the mail that is connected to the Spangenhelm. Moving onto shields, both are relatively even since they make use of medium sized shields with their shapes allowing them to protect the user from attacks. The biggest difference is how they are held with both having their advantages in many situations and really comes down to preference.

However, body armor is where the Teutonic Knights shine as both make use of Chainmail armor with the knights having a gambeson underneath. While both are made of iron and provide the same protection to both users, the gambeson used by the knights allows them to take more punishment and even provide additional protection against a thrusting attack. So, while the two are about even with shields, the Teutonic Knight takes this with his body armor and the better protection his helmet and mail coif provides.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Teutonic Knight gets the edge. Since they focused more on raids than pitched battles, the Germanic Warrior was trained to be irregular troopers and to battle in groups though training wasn't systematic due to them not being a unified culture. As they were trained to fight both as an infantry and cavalry force, the Teutonic Knights would have received training as a knight and to battle against both the pagan Old Prussians and later Muslim forces in the Holy Lands.

 _Endurance:_ The Germanic Warrior had been able to battle the legions of the Roman Empire with some warriors having little armor and only a shield to protect themselves with in their battles. On the other hand, the Teutonic Knight had to endure wearing mail armor over a gambeson along with their equipment through wooden areas and match the militant pagans of Prussia.

 _Ferocity:_ This is rather close for both warriors. Having to battle against the Roman Empire in these wars, the Germanic Warriors were willing to raid other people and were able to match the Roman legions despite being repelled along with most having little armor in comparison. As they more often fought on foot compared to other Crusader knights, the Teutonic Knights were willing to kill their foes and the end result had the knights either killed or deported most of the Prussian natives.

 _Intimidation:_ The Germanic Warrior often had little armor with the exception of a shield that could match better trained Roman legions to the point of defeating them and participate in raids against other villages. The Teutonic Knight were quite fierce as they were willing to kill the Prussian pagans in a battle and were able to fight on foot just as well as on horseback.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ A Germanic Warrior wondering through a forest for food while a Teutonic Knight is resting at a camp as he readies his Crossbow for a hunt.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of a forest with the trees spaced out a bit, a man wearing a Mail Hauberk over a tunic and trousers with a Spangenhelm on his head is walking through the area. He's holding a Germanic Shield in his left hand while holding his Framea and Short Bow in his right. On the left side of his belt is a War Knife in a wooden scabbard and a quiver full of arrows while having a Seax on his right side. This man is a Germanic Warrior, who is wondering through the forest as he hunts for food.

Close by in a clearing with a cloth tent in it, a man wearing a white tabard with a black cross on it which is covering chainmail and leather boots on his feet is placing a Crossbow on the ground. The man has a Nasal Helmet over a mail coif on his head and shoulders along with having a Falchion in a scabbard on his belt. As he bends down to span the bowstring of the Crossbow, he stands a few feet away from a tree which has his Battle Axe and Quarterstaff leaning against it with a Heater Shield over them. This man is a Teutonic Knight, who has set up camp and is preparing himself to go on a hunt.

At this time, the Teutonic Knight finishes spanning his weapon and picks it up as the Germanic Warrior sees the other man and quickly gets behind a tree that is twenty feet away from the camp. Placing his Framea and shield onto the tree, the Germanic Warrior grabs an arrow from the quiver and nocks it onto the Short Bow. However, the Teutonic Knight hears birds flying overhead as if scared by something and quickly puts a bolt onto his Crossbow.

Looking around the area, the Teutonic Knight sees the Germanic Warrior as he gets from behind cover and pulls his bowstring back. He quickly turns his Crossbow to aim it at his foe with both men firing their weapons at almost the same time. While the arrow simply gets stuck in the tabard due to the mail underneath it, the bolt goes into the left shoulder of its target with the mail being of little use.

The Germanic Warrior quickly gets behind cover again as the Teutonic Knight looks down to the arrow on his tabard before quickly removing it with ease. However, the Germanic Warrior grabs the bolt and pulls it out as he cries out from the pain and tosses it away. As the Teutonic Knight puts his Crossbow on the ground to quickly span the weapon, the Germanic Warrior pulls out another arrow from the quiver before putting it on his bowstring.

Getting out of cover as his foe finishes spanning the weapon, the Germanic Warrior fires the arrow despite not pulling it back as far as the first. The arrow strikes the man's helmet, but it simply bounces off the Nasal Helmet which only makes the Teutonic Knight step back. Looking up as he places a bolt on the weapon, the Teutonic Knight raises his weapon at the Germanic Warrior as he get back into cover. The man tries to fire the bolt at his foe, but only ends up hitting the tree as the Germanic Warrior throws the Short Bow away.

Seeing it being thrown, the Teutonic Knight quickly runs back to where his weapons and shield are and places his Crossbow on the ground. As he quickly puts his Heater Shield over his left arm, the Germanic Warrior grabs his Framea and Germanic Shield before getting out of cover. As the Teutonic Knight grabs both the Battle Axe and Quarterstaff with his right hand, he turns back as the Germanic Warrior charges forward with him doing the same. However, the Teutonic Knight drops his staff about ten feet before they meet each other ready for a fight.

The Teutonic Knight swings his Battle Axe, but it strikes his foe's shield and the Germanic Warrior stumbles back a bit before lifting his spear over his head. Acting before his foe can attack again, the Germanic Warrior starts spinning the Framea over his head which catches his foe by surprise. When his foe attempts to slash at him, the Teutonic Knight lifts his Heater Shield to block the strike and stumbles back as his foe starts spinning his Framea over his head again.

As his foe advances to continue his attack, the Teutonic Knight swings his Battle Axe which hits the spear and stops his foe from spinning his spear. Despite this, the Germanic Warrior gets a hold of it and performs a thrust only for his foe to block it with his Heater Shield. However, as he pulls his Framea back, the Teutonic Knight brings his Battle Axe in a downward swing to chop the spear in half. This doesn't work with it only chopping into the spear a bit before his foe backs up a bit.

Deciding to give himself some space, the Germanic Warrior sends his shield forward into a shield bash which is blocked and sends the Teutonic Knight back. Despite this, the man swings his Battle Axe which strikes the Germanic Warrior's shield as he tosses his Framea to the side. Backing up as he feigns fear, the Teutonic Knight performs another downward swing with it being blocked as the Germanic Warrior grabs his War Knife.

Before his foe can pull his weapon back, the Germanic Warrior pulls out his War Knife and chops head off his foe's weapon. As he looks at his broken weapon, the Teutonic Knight tosses it away before and quickly grabs his Falchion as he pulls it out of its scabbard. Quickly blocking a strike from the War Knife with his shield, the Teutonic Knight swings his Falchion only for it to be blocked by the wooden shield. Pushing the sword back, the Germanic Warrior swings his War Knife again which his foe blocks with his Heater Shield.

Quickly realizing that this is going nowhere, the Teutonic Knight backs away from his foe as he takes his Heater Shield off his arm and tossing it aside to his right. It seemed like a bold yet dumb move, but if he did it right, his idea could work. As he sees his foe now without his shield, the Germanic Warrior moves forward as he performs a downward swing with his shield at the ready for defense.

Taking this moment to act, the Teutonic Knight deflects the strike with his Falchion before grabbing his foe's shield and bringing his sword down onto his foe's helmet. The sword only leaves a small dent, but it stuns his foe long enough for the Teutonic Knight to take his shield away and throwing it away from them. Now with both no longer having their shields, the Teutonic Knight attempts a downward slash only for the Germanic Warrior to step out of the way and performs a slash across his foe's stomach.

However, the War Knife only cuts the tabard just below the cross and the Teutonic Knight performs another slash that only causes the Falchion to slide against the armor. Backing up, the Germanic Warrior keeps his War Knife in front of him as he grabs his Seax and taking his knife out in an ice pick grip. Charging forward, the Germanic Warrior performs a swing with his War Knife which the Teutonic Knight blocks with his Falchion. However, this doesn't stop the Germanic Warrior as he tackles his foe to the ground and both men loosing their swords as they fall.

Getting up as his foe is now under him, the Germanic Warrior raises his left arm and attempts a downward stab only for the Teutonic Knight to grab his foe's wrist. As he keeps the knife from going into his neck, the man throws his left hand up to punch the Germanic Warrior in the face and lifting his head to bash their heads together. Getting stunned from the headbutt, he gets thrown off and the Teutonic Knight quickly gets to his feet.

As the Germanic Warrior gets to his feet as well, the Teutonic Knight sees his Quarterstaff close to him and quickly moves to pick it up. The Germanic Warrior attempts to charge forward to stab his foe only for said foe to pick up his staff and quickly swing it to knock the knife out of his hand. As he backs up, the Germanic Warrior sees his foe's weapon and smiles before turning to run towards where his Framea is.

The Teutonic Knight runs after his foe as the Germanic Warrior quickly gets to his spear and grabs it from the ground. Swinging back with his foe steps away to avoid the spear head, the Germanic Warrior starts spinning the Framea over his head to prepare another strike. However, the Teutonic Knight quickly uses his Quarterstaff to strike his foe's spear to stop it from spinning and thrusts his staff forward to strike his foe in forehead. While it was protected by the helmet, it briefly stuns the Germanic Warrior and makes him stumble back before he quickly regains his wits.

Grabbing his Framea with both hands, the Germanic Warrior performs a thrust with it only for the Teutonic Knight to deflect the spear head away with his staff. Acting quickly after deflecting the Framea, the Teutonic Knight strikes his foe's face with the butt of his Quarterstaff which breaks the man's nose. Without missing a beat, he quickly brings the other end of his staff in a swing that strikes the Germanic Warrior in the head.

This sends him to the ground in a dazed while still holding his spear with the Teutonic Knight quickly kicks him over and kneels down onto his left shoulder which causes the man to cry out from the pain. As his helmet is removed from his head, the Germanic Warrior attempts to swing his Framea to strike his foe only for the Teutonic Knight to get back to his feet and deflects the swing with his own. Deciding to end this, the Teutonic Knight uses his Quarterstaff to strike the Germanic Warrior in the throat before stepping back as he brings the staff down onto the man's head.

The Quarterstaff lands on the Germanic Warrior's head and smashes into it, caving part of his head in and quickly slaying his foe. Bringing his staff back and holding it like a walking stick, the Teutonic Knight looks down at his defeated foe in silence before stepping away from him to gather up his weapons.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of the German warriors separated by history, in the end the **Teutonic Knights** were able to claim the victory with a possible outcome of 5.6 out of 10 battles. Starting with their x-factors, the Germanic Warrior had a slight edge in intimidation due to fighting against Roman soldiers with little armor and both warriors were even in ferocity. However, the Teutonic Knight took the edge in both training and endurance thanks to their time fighting in the Prussian Crusade. Moving onto weapons, both were even at close range while the Germanic had medium range while the Teutonic had both long range and special weapons. However, thanks to him taking the edge in armor, the knight had the better weapon set with his weapons having more chances at getting kills in. In fact, this is a situation where the Quarterstaff would be more useful than a spear since it delivers blunt force strikes to a target compared to the Framea which needs to get past several pieces of armor to land a killing strike. In addition, the knight would have an advantage due to his foe being similar to the Prussian pagans they fought in the Prussian Crusade. In the end, the better armor and training of the Teutonic Knight were able to help him defeat the more intimidating Germanic Warrior.

Got a match you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, two Iron Age chariot warriors from Europe and Mesopotamia will go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! So, this one was rather interesting due to the weapons I've had to do research on because of some confusion. For the Germanic Warrior, the War Knife, or as I call it the 'Germanic Falcata', often has little info and I was having trouble figuring out why before the solution hit me. See, the War Knife sword used by the Germanic Warrior seems to be confused with the Grosse Messer from the Medieval Ages and Renaissance since the term 'Grosse Messer' is German for War Knife. As such, I can see why many would mistake the Germanic people for having the weapon later used by German knights and mercenaries.

As for the Teutonic Knights, I had them with the Billhook knife since I've seen it attributed to them. However, I couldn't find any evidence online for the tool being used by knights other than the later polearm that it inspired. So, I simply called it quits and gave them the Battle Axe since that was a common weapon used by the knights of the Crusades. Also, if you're wondering why the Teutonic Knights weapons and armor are what they are, it's to differentiate them from the Knights Templar from the second chapter and the Knights Hospitaller from a later chapter. Since all three had access to the same equipment and armor, I'm trying to make them different from each other enough to not come off as a copy.

One final note, I know a knight would probably never just throw his shield away like the Teutonic Knight does in the simulation, but I did it for dramatic effect and it was really the only way to get both to be without their shields. It does seemed a little forced, but its just what I could come up with since I changed the knight's shield from a Kite Shield to a Heater Shield. Hope you all enjoyed!


	14. Celtic Warrior vs Assyrian Soldier

**GT25's Historical Series: Celtic Warrior vs. Assyrian Soldier**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we have two Iron Age chariot warriors from different regions of the world with the Celtic Warrior and the Assyrian Soldier. For this installment, we will take the Celtic Warrior from the year 400 BCE and the Assyrian Soldier from the year 734 BCE. Since the history of these two is rather vague compared to most, I will provide a brief summary of their role in history for the uninformed.

 **History of the Warriors**

While their exact origins are unknown, the Celts were a group of people who lived in a warlike tribal society in Western and Central Europe by the time of the Early Iron Age in Europe. Working with this new metal thanks to being iron workers, the **Celtic Warriors** would use their new iron weaponry and armor to conquer much of the continent by 500 BCE which would help lead it into the La Tène culture. Despite not being united by a single empire, the Celts would spread their culture across Europe and become one of the most advanced cultures of its time. By the year 386 BCE, many Celtic tribes were led into Italy and would sack Rome before the Romans would repel them. By this time, the early Romans would adopt the weapons and armor of the Celts and would consider them one of the few 'barbarians' to present a challenge to their invasions. Despite the Celts on the continent being eventually conquered by the Romans, the tribes in Britain would halt their advance with the influence of the Celts helping to form the beginnings of the modern European states after the fall of the Roman Empire.

* * *

Upon Adad-nirari II succeeding his father in 911 BCE and taking control of the weakened Assyrian Empire, the king would begin campaigns to make the empire a great power once again. Now known as the Neo-Assyrian Empire, the empire would conquer many groups and empires to gain land with this being possible thanks to the **Assyrian Soldiers**. Under their kings, the soldiers would continue on campaigns against other groups until they hit a stagnation in 783 BCE. This stagnation would end in 745 BCE when Tiglath-Pileser III would ascend to the throne and make changes to the army. This would start a standing army for the empire which would include a large number of foreign troops though their cavalry and charioteers would be dominated by Assyrian Soldiers. This would allow the soldiers to invade Israel in 738 BCE and would help in the capture of Babylon. However, the empire would start to disintegrate after the death of Ashurbanipal in 627 BCE with brutal and unremitting series of civil wars in Assyria taking place before the empire would fall eighteen years later.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Long Sword ( _Celtic Warrior_ ): The Long Sword used by the Celts are a type of straight sword which are primarily slashing weapons with some swords having a blade tip that could thrust as well. An example of this sword has a 28.75 inch iron blade with a total length of 34.75 inches and weighs 2 pounds.

* * *

Sappara ( _Assyrian Soldier_ ): The Sappara is a sickle sword that is primarily a slashing weapon and one of many types of sickle swords used in Mesopotamia and North Africa. An example of this sword has a 16.4 inch iron blade with a total length of 21.38 inches and weighs 1.95 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Long Sword gets the edge. The Sappara can only perform slashing strikes while the Long Sword does have examples which could both thrust as well as slash. In addition, it has a longer blade by 12.35 inches which gives the user a reach advantage.

 **Medium Range**

Lancea ( _Celtic Warrior_ ): The Lancea is a spear that has a spear head with a wavy pattern that can be used as both a regular spear and a javelin. This spear has a length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and weighs 4.72 pounds.

* * *

Assyrian Spear ( _Assyrian Soldier_ ): The Assyrian Spear is a spear that is very similar to the Egyptian Spears but had a broad spear head made of iron instead of bronze. This spear has a length of 5 feet, or 60 inches, and weighs 3.15 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Lancea gets the edge. While the Assyrian Spear is lighter by 1.57 pounds, the Lancea is two feet longer which gives it a reach advantage and the wavy spear head can cause more damage to a foe than the normal broad spear head.

 **Long Range**

Celtic Bow ( _Celtic Warrior_ ): The Celtic Bow is a type of recurve bow that was used for hunting though some tribes did use them in battle to irritate and soften large enemy forces. This recurve bow has a length of 46 inches and possibly weighs 1.59 pounds.

* * *

Composite Bow ( _Assyrian Soldier_ ): The Composite Bow used by the Assyrians had an unusual triangular shape and had nocking points on the end of it being shaped like duck heads. This bow is said to have a length of 37.5 inches and possibly weighs 1.45 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Composite Bow gets the edge, but not by much. Both are good bows in their own right and both are powerful enough to reach long distances, but the Assyrians are known more for their bows while most Celtic tribes used the bow for hunting rather than battle.

 **Special Weapons**

Celtic Dagger ( _Celtic Warrior_ ): The Celtic Dagger is a type of dagger used by the Celts and other cultures which would inspire the Roman Pugio. An example of this type of dagger has a 12 inch iron blade with a total length of 18.75 inches and weighs 15 ounces.

* * *

Iron Dagger ( _Assyrian Soldier_ ): The Iron Dagger used by the Assyrian Soldier is most likely similar to the Scythian Acinaces which was used mostly for slitting throats. It is possible that this dagger has a 7.5 inch iron blade with a total length of 11.1 inches and possibly weighs 7.58 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Celtic Dagger gets the edge. The dagger has a longer blade by 4.5 inches and the Celtic Dagger is used more like a sidearm while the Iron Dagger is mostly used to slit throats.

 **Armor**

Chainmail, Celtic Helmet, and Wooden Oval Shield ( _Celtic Warrior_ ): While the armor for the Celts varied greatly, one that was their signature armor was riveted chainmail. This mail hauberk, or shirt, is typically made of iron rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to pierce through it.

In addition, many Celtic tribes made use of iron helmets that are similar to the later Roman Montefortino helmet. This helmet had a conical shape with a round central knob on top with a protruding neck guard at the back and cheek plates connected to the sides of the helmet. This helmet protected the top and sides of the user's head along with partial protection to the back of their neck, but it left the user's face and front of their neck exposed.

Finally, the Celts made use of many shields including a medium sized, oval shaped shield which was perfect for single combat. This wooden shield made use of a wooden central rib held on by an iron umbo with the shield being held by a wooden handle in the center of the shield under the rib.

* * *

Iron Lamellar, Iron Conical Helmet, and Wickerwork Shield ( _Assyrian Soldier_ ): The standard armor for the infantry, the soldiers of the Neo-Assyrian Empire made use of a metal lamellar to protect their torso. This lamellar armor is made of small, rectangular plates made of iron laced together into horizontal rows with it most likely laced to a leather backing. Lamellar armor was typically able to offer protection from slashing attacks and blunt force trauma, but a thrusting attack could break through as the small plates could spread apart if the lacing fails.

Along with this body armor, the soldiers would wear an iron conical helmet to protect their head. This conical helmet was, as stated, made of iron with small iron flaps in front of the ears as a type of side protection. While the helmet was able to protect the top of their head and partially to the sides, the user had their face, part of the sides, and back of their head exposed along with their entire neck.

Finally, the Assyrian Soldiers made use of many shields with the ones being used for infantry being a medium sized, rectangular wickerwork shield. These shields, typically made of reed or willow, weren't as strong as wooden shields, but they were capable of taking a few strikes before breaking and were easier to repair and replace.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Celtic Warrior gets the edge. As I said in Song Soldier vs. English Knight, both the Iron Lamellar and Chainmail can protect the user from slashing attacks and both will fail to thrusting attacks. Since this is standard Chainmail being compared, it does make this comparison a bit more even in this situation. Moving onto helmets, the Celtic Helmet gets the edge since it protects more of the user's head in comparison to the Iron Conical Helmet. Finally, the Wooden Oval Shield gets the edge since both are around the same size and it's more durable than the Wickerwork Shield. So, overall, both are even with body armor with the Celtic Warrior getting the edge with their helmet and shield.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ The Celtic Warrior gets the edge. The Celtic Warriors were large for their era with them having the strength to cleanly cut through a foe's neck with their sword and wield their weapons with ease. The Assyrian Soldiers were rather average in height for their era with them being able to be in constant motion during battle.

 _Training:_ While mostly seen as blacksmiths, the Celtic Warriors had a rigid tribal class system with them being trained for combat both on foot and even for battle on both chariots and horseback. As the empire adopted a standing army, the Assyrian Soldiers would be trained to battle against other armies and even perform sieges against cities.

 _Ferocity:_ The Assyrian Soldier gets the edge, but not by much. The Celtic Warriors were very brutal when they battled against an opposing force which included other tribes along with the early Romans and had a reputation as being head hunters. On the other hand, the Assyrian Soldiers would torture impaled captives in front of cities to force them into a surrender and brutally crushed any rebellion that tried to rise against their empire.

 _Intimidation:_ The Celtic Warriors were known for their reputation as taking the heads of their foes and would charge straight towards an opposing force in mass with them being fierce in close combat. The Assyrian Soldiers were willing to brutally crush any rebels that rose against their empire and their frontal offensives were designed to shock and surprise the opposing force.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a one on one match with the warriors starting on chariots as passengers before fighting on foot.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of flatland, a Celtic chariot is riding through the area to survey it as an Assyrian chariot is searching the area due to some rumors.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of flatland with a few trees spotted around it, a Celtic chariot is riding through the area with it having two men along with a wooden shield and a Lancea on the floor of it. The driver is wearing only trousers with blue tattoos on his chest and arms while his passenger is wearing a tunic and trousers with him having chainmail over his tunic and a iron helmet on his helmet. This man has a Celtic Bow in his hands and has a belt which is holding a Long Sword and a Celtic Dagger in scabbards on his left and right side respectively with a quiver attached to the chariot. These two are Celtic Warriors who are riding through the area ahead of their clan to survey it as a possible settlement.

Just outside of this area, an Assyrian chariot is riding towards it with the chariot having two men along with a Wickerwork Shield and an Assyrian Spear on the floor of it. Both the driver and passenger are wearing tunics and trousers with Iron Lamellar over their tunics and an Iron Helmet on their head. The passenger has a Composite Bow in his hands along with having a belt which has a Sappara and an Iron Dagger in scabbards on his left and right side respectively with a quiver attached to the chariot. These two are Assyrian Soldiers who have been sent to search the area as rumors of another group taking their land had reach the empire.

As the Assyrian chariot enters the area, the Assyrian Soldier and his driver quickly spot the Celtic chariot with the warrior and his driver also spotting them just as easily. Pulling an arrow from the quiver of his chariot, the Assyrian Soldier orders his driver to advance with the horses pulling them forward as he nocks an arrow on the bowstring. At the same time, the Celtic Warrior tells his driver to charge forward and takes an arrow out as their chariot is pulled forward by their horses.

Pulling his bowstring back, the Assyrian Soldier aims his Composite Bow and fires the arrow at his foe as he nocks an arrow onto his own bow. The arrow soars past its target as the Celtic Warrior pulls back the bowstring of his Celtic Bow and lets his arrow fly which strikes his foe. However, the soldier's lamellar armor stops the arrow with one of the plates being barely pierced by the arrowhead. The Assyrian pays it little mind as he nocks another arrow and pulls his bowstring back as he takes aim.

Just as the Celt nocks his own arrow onto his Celtic Bow, the soldier fires his arrow with it hitting the driver of the Celtic chariot in the chest. While it causes him to waver a bit, the driver is able to use the reins to steer his horses out of the way of the other chariot. As the chariot turns with the Assyrians about to pass, the warrior lets his arrow fly and it strikes the driver of his foe's chariot through the side of his neck. This causes the man to collapse to the floor of the chariot and the Assyrian soldier grabs the reins as he slows the chariot down.

The Celtic chariot slows down as well with the driver finally succumbs to his wound and falls backwards dead. Placing his bow down, the Celtic Warrior grabs his shield with his left hand and the Lancea with his right before quickly leaping off the back. Seeing his foe getting off his chariot, the Assyrian Soldier throws his own bow away before taking his Wickerwork Shield in his left hand and the Assyrian Spear in his right. After jumping off his chariot, the soldier charges forward with the warrior doing the same as they prepare to battle each other.

Reaching each other, the Celt thrusts his Lancea forward which his foe blocks with his Wickerwork Shield even though the spear head goes through it. As the Lancea is pulled back, the Assyrian performs a thrust with his spear which is blocked by the warrior's shield which doesn't break from the strike. Seeing his foe about to perform another thrust, the soldier places his shield in front of himself with the same result though it stops it from going further. As the Celtic Warrior pulls his Lancea back, the Assyrian Soldier attempts another thrust with his spear only for his foe to quickly move out of the way and start running.

The Assyrian is about to pursue when his foe turns around and steps forward to throw his Lancea like a javelin. The soldier raises his shield to block due to the short distance only for the spear to go through it and just barely hitting one of the plates of the lamellar armor. Looking at his damaged shield and then to the warrior, the man quickly discards his shield with the Lancea still in it before running forward with both hands on his spear. The Celt prepares himself as he grabs the hilt of his Long Sword and his foe reaches him before performing a thrust.

The Celtic Warrior easily blocks it with his shield before drawing his Long Sword and cutting off the head of the Assyrian Spear as his foe pulls it back. Looking at his broken weapon for a moment, the Assyrian backs up as he tosses it aside and grabs the hilts of both his Sappara and Iron Dagger. The Celt sees his foe draw both of his blades as he performs a slash that only slides across the iron lamellar. The Assyrian quickly counters with a slash using his Sappara, but his foe quickly blocks it with his shield before attempting another slashing strike.

However, the soldier moves to his right to avoid it and quickly gets steps forward before cutting the warrior's left arm with his Iron Dagger. Crying out in pain, the Celt drops his shield and steps away as he turns to the Assyrian who kicks the shield away from them. Going on the offensive, the Assyrian Soldier quickly performs a slash with both his Sappara and his Iron Dagger only for his foe to block the sword with his own and the chainmail simply causing the dagger to slide across it. The warrior attempts to perform a slash with his Long Sword, but it gets blocked by the soldier's Sappara and he narrowly avoids a strike to his neck from the Iron Dagger.

The Assyrian Soldier attempts a slash to his foe's neck with his Sappara, but the Celtic Warrior quickly blocks with his Long Sword as he draws his Celtic Dagger. The Assyrian attempts a thrust with his dagger, but the Celt back up in time to only receive a light nick to the left side of his neck. Using this, the soldier attempts another strike with his Sappara only for the warrior to block with his Long Sword and perform his own thrust with his dagger. Said dagger is able to get between a few plates and just go into the soldier's gut before the warrior pushes him back as he withdraws his dagger.

Despite the wound, the Assyrian attempts another slash with his Sappara with him bringing his arm back to perform a thrust with his dagger. However, the Celt ducks under the swing before getting back up and thrusting his dagger into the man's throat and quickly pulls it out as he steps back. Dropping his weapons, the Assyrian Soldier collapses to his knees as blood flows from his wound as the Celtic Warrior puts his dagger away and swings his Long Sword which cleanly cuts through his foe's head.

Moving out of the way as the body falls forward, the Celt steps over it and walks over to the head before kneeling down as he grabs the helmet. Quickly taking the helmet off and throwing it away, he grabs the head by its hair before standing up and raising it into the air as he lets out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ These two Iron Age warriors who used chariots were great warriors in their own right, but it was the **Celtic Warrior** who obtained victory with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. Starting off, this is a battle where one had the edge in x-factors only to lose since their weapons and armor couldn't match it. The Assyrian Soldier took training and had the slight edge in both ferocity and intimidation while the Celtic Warrior had only physicality. However, where the Celt shined was with their weapons where they took all but long range and armor where their better helmet and shield allowed them to gain an advantage. Even though the Assyrian took the edge in long range, the fact that this match involved chariots meant that, once this got into close combat, the soldier lost his best chance at winning. Overall, the better physicality and weapons of the Celtic Warrior combined with their better armor allowed them to defeat the better trained and more ferocious Assyrian Soldier.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the bloodthirsty Prince of Wallachia against the Warrior Princess of Mongolia.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! So...this one was rather strange since I had a feeling I've done it before. Like...in my old Deadliest Warrior story. Long story short, I started to realize this was basically like Celt vs. Egyptian Soldier once I learned the Assyrian's spear is based off the Egyptians and that they had a length of five feet. So, yeah, not surprising I came to the same verdict just with a smaller number of wins than in that battle. Also, while some people have described the dagger used by the Assyrian Soldier to be like the Kindjal, I couldn't find evidence for that and really only found that they used daggers to slit throats with. Plus, it made more sense for it to be similar to the Acinaces since they did fight the Scythians. As for next time, I don't know how many will get the second warrior but the first should be kinda obvious. Hope you all enjoyed!


	15. Vlad Dracula vs Khutulun

**GT25's Historical Series: Vlad Dracula vs. Khutulun**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two royal warriors who use gunpowder weapons with Vlad Dracula of Wallachia and Khutulun of Mongolia. For this installment, we will take Vlad by the time of his death in 1476 and Khutulun by the year 1301 before she guarded the tomb of her father Kaidu to keep this match fair. Since one of these warriors is more well known than the other, I will provide the history of both warriors to keep everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

Born in the winter of 1431 in Transylvania, **Vlad III Dracula** was the second son of Vlad II Dracul who was a member of the Order of the Dragon. After becoming a member of the Order and his father gaining the throne of Wallachia, his father would send him and his younger brother Radu III as royal hostages with him being trained and abused by the Ottoman Empire. Becoming the voivode, or prince, of Wallachia after the death of his father in 1448, Vlad Dracula would be forced into exile as Vladislav II took the throne before killing him in a duel eight years later. Quickly making many radical reforms, he would weaken the Boyars of Wallachia and reformed the army before starting to commit genocides. After defeating the Saxons of Transylvania in 1460, he began a war against the Ottoman Empire and would send the empire into a retreat but was usurped by his brother in a coup. After being imprisoned in the Kingdom of Hungary, he would be released and reclaim the throne in 1476 before dying shortly after.

* * *

Born around 1260 in the Mongol Empire, **Khutulun** was the most famous daughter of Kaidu and a cousin of Kublai Khan. As she grew up, her father took notice of her abilities and had her accompany him on his military campaigns. With her father becoming the most powerful ruler of Central Asia by 1280, Khutulun refused to marry unless a man could defeat her in wrestling while still helping her father. After defeating many potential suitors and gaining 100 horses with each win, rumors had started to spread that she had gained an incestuous relationship with her father. This would cause her to choose a husband to stop these rumors with the identity of her husband varying based off the source. Despite this, her father would rely on Khutulun for advise and even assisted him in many battles including against the Yuan Dynasty of Kublai Khan. However, upon the death of Kaidu in 1301, she with the assistance of her brother Orus would guard her father's tomb until she died five years later.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Kilij ( _Vlad Dracula_ ): The Kilij is a curved sword that was a type of Scimitar from the Middle East that was used by the Ottoman Empire and adopted by Vlad Dracula. An example of this sword has a 27.13 inch steel blade with a total length of 33.5 inches and weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

Turko-Mongol Saber ( _Khutulun_ ): The Turko-Mongol Saber is a curved sword which was similar to the Dao from China which was often used by the Mongols in battle. This sword possibly has a 29 inch steel blade with a total length of 36.38 inches and weighs 2.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither warrior gets the edge. Considering both are sabers and both are primarily slashing weapons, this means that both weapons are about the same and would perform the same feats.

 **Medium Range**

Halberd ( _Vlad Dracula_ ): The Halberd is a type of polearm that was used by European armies during the Medieval Ages and even into the Renaissance. This polearm combined a spear with an axe that has a hooked spike on the back of it to hook a mounted foe and pull them off their horse. An example of a Halberd from this period most likely had a length of 80 inches and weighs 5.1 pounds.

* * *

Jida Lance ( _Khutulun_ ): The Jida Lance is a type of spear which was often used on horseback due to its length though it could be useful while on foot. This lance has a length of 12 feet, or 144 inches, and weighs 4.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Halberd gets the edge. While the Jida Lance is far longer than the other polearm, the Halberd makes up for this by giving the user more options with its axe blade and back spike along with the spike on top of the weapon.

 **Long Range**

Steel Crossbow ( _Vlad Dracula_ ): The Steel Crossbow, or Arbalest, is a late variation of the Crossbow that uses steel prods, or bow, and much larger than earlier crossbows with it producing a greater force behind its shots. However, due to the greater tensile strength of steel, it requires the user of a spanning devise known as a 'windlass' to wind the bowstring back. This crossbow has a length of 41 inches with the length of the arms being 34 inches and weighs 14.25 pounds.

* * *

Mongol Bow ( _Khutulun_ ): The Mongol Bow is a recurve composite bow that is renown for its effectiveness on the battlefield and is composed of wood, animal horn, and sinew. This bow has a length of 52 inches and weighs 2.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Mongol Bow gets the edge. While the Steel Crossbow can most likely generate more power behind the bolt than the arrow from this bow, the Mongol Bow can still fire off more arrows in the same time that the user of the crossbow is reloading the weapon.

 **Special Weapons**

Hand Cannon ( _Vlad Dracula_ ): The Hand Cannon was a type of early firearm which was a small barrel placed onto a wooden stock which has a spike on the underside for melee combat. The metal barrel has a small opening on top for the user to put their match and fire a .50 caliber ball round. This Hand Cannon most likely has a 6 inch barrel on a 28 inch wooden stock and possibly weighs 3.95 pounds.

* * *

Fire Lance ( _Khutulun_ ): The Fire Lance was an early firearm that appeared in 10th century China and by the late 13th century was composed of a metal barrel on a staff instead of on a polearm. This metal barrel may have had a small opening on top for the user to put their match and fire an iron pellet wad as a projectile. This Fire Lance was most likely had a barrel that measured 12 inches in length with a total length of about 9 feet, or 108 inches and most likely weighed 5.25 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Hand Cannon gets the edge. Not only is the Hand Cannon more compact compared to the Fire Lance, but it also has a spike on the back which allows it to be used in melee combat. On the other hand, the Fire Lance doesn't have any option for melee and would need to be ditched should a foe close the distance.

 **Armor**

Plated Mail, Steel Helmet, and Heater Shield ( _Vlad Dracula_ ): A type of armor used by many cultures of Eurasia, Plated Mail is a type of chainmail armor that had embedded plates to strengthened this mail. The most likely version used by Vlad Dracula is referred to as 'yushman', which has long horizontal plates arranged in vertical rows without gaps which are joined by rings and embedded in the mail. These plates are typically present on the front and back of of the armor used around the waist and breast with the arms, shoulders, and upper chest and back being protected by the mail that makes up the armor.

In addition, Vlad made use of a steel helmet which seems similar to the Sallet without the visor. As such, this helmet is similar to the earlier Bascinet, but with the sides of the helmet drawn out to cover the cheeks and chin while the rear was curved out into a flange to protect the neck. As this helmet is similar to a Sallet helmet without a visor, this does leave the user's face and front of their neck exposed.

Finally, Vlad and his soldiers often made use of a Heater Shield which was a medium sized shield that had a flat top and curved down to a point at the bottom similar in shape to a clothes iron, hence the name. This shield is typically made of wood and covered in a canvas with enarmes, or leather straps, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Steel Lamellar, Steel Helmet, and Wooden Shield with Steel Strips ( _Khutulun_ ): As a noblewoman of the Mongols, Khutulun would have worn a metal lamellar armor rather than the leather lamellar used by the normal soldiers. This lamellar armor is made of small, rectangular plates made of steel laced together into horizontal rows with it often protecting the shoulders and thighs along with the user's torso. Lamellar armor was typically able to offer protection from slashing attacks and blunt force trauma, but a thrusting attack could break through as the small plates could spread apart if the lacing fails.

In addition, Khutulun would wear a steel helmet which appears similar to the Cervelliere helmet of Europe. This helmet is a hemispherical and close fitting skull cap made of steel which had a steel lamellar skirt attached onto the sides and back of the helmet as added protection. Due to this, this helmet can protect the back and sides of the head while leaving the user's face and front of their neck exposed.

Finally, Khutulun and other nobles of the Mongol Empire made use of a circular, medium sized shield that was used in combat. This wooden shield was often layered with steel strips to strengthen it and most likely had enarmes, or leather straps, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Khutulun gets the edge, but not by much. Starting with helmets, both steel helmets seem similar yet the helmet used by Vlad is the superior of the two. This is due to Vlad having a helmet similar to a Sallet which is made of solid steel while the helmet used by Khutulun made use of a lamellar skirt to protect the sides and back of her head. Moving onto shields, this is rather difficulty since the Heater Shield is a proven shield considering how common it was and the shield Khutulun has makes use of steel strips as a second layer of protection.

However, what tips the edge here is body armor which Khutulun has an edge in. While both armors protect almost all the same areas for both, the Plated Mail only has steel plates around the user's waist compared to the lamellar armor. As such, while the mail can protect the user as well, the Steel Lamellar offers better protection in the areas where the Plated Mail is simply mail. As such, Khutulun gets this with her Steel Lamellar despite Vlad having the better helmet and both being even in terms of shields.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ By the time of his death, Vlad Dracula was 46 years old with him haven been able to battle in many wars up until his death and could compete with foes who were younger than him. By the time her father died, Khutulun was about 41 years old with her haven assisted her father in many battles and had been able to wrestle against men who wished to marry her.

 _Experience:_ Vlad Dracula gets the edge. During his second and third reign as voivode of Wallachia, Vlad Dracula had taken part in wars against the Transylvanian Saxons and the Ottoman Empire due to Wallachia being on the border of said empire. Along with having wrestled many men who wished to marry her, Khutulun took part in many battles while assisting her father even against her cousin Kublai Khan.

 _Intimidation:_ Vlad Dracula would gain his infamous reputation due to him impale enemy soldiers on stakes and even have forests of them while making use of guerrilla tactics and ambushes to defeat larger armies. While not very intimidating, Khutulun was able to handle her own against men and has even taken part in battles with her father's army.

 _Psychological Health:_ Khutulun gets the edge. While often depicted as being a psychopath due to his acts of torture, Vlad Dracula still had a firm grasp on reality and would mostly use these acts against foes and as a way to keep his citizens in check. Despite the rumors of being in an incestuous relationship with her father, Khutulun was most likely very normal in terms of mental health which would be on par with a normal person.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In a forested area, Vlad Dracula is walking through the area to investigate some rumors as Khutulun scouts ahead of her father's army.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a forested area of Wallachia that is close to a grassy plain, a man with a black mustache whose wearing a red cloak over Plated Mail and black trousers with a steel helmet on his head is walking through the area. This man has a Heater Shield on his left arm and holding a Hand Cannon in his right hand while having a Kilij in a scabbard on his belt which is partially hidden by his cloak. While his Steel Crossbow and Halberd isn't on him, the man had figured he wouldn't need them for the moment. This man is Vlad Dracula who has heard rumors from his people about an incoming army and has decided to look into it.

Not far in the same area of the forest, a woman wearing a tunic and trousers under Steel Lamellar and a steel helmet on her head is wondering through the area. This woman has a Mongol Bow over her right shoulder along with having a Jida Lance in her right hand and a Fire Lance in her other hand. On the belt she has is a Turko-Mongol Saber in a scabbard on her left side and a quiver on her right side with a wooden shield with steel strips on her left arm. This woman is Khutulun whose scouting ahead of her father's army to try and find a scouting party her father had sent out.

As he keeps walking forward, Vlad stops upon spotting Khutulun as she walks into his view and he reaches down with his left hand to grab something from his belt. However, she sees him out of the corner of her eye and quickly looking towards him as he pulls out a lit match. Quickly bringing his Hand Cannon up, Vlad holds it still as he places the match into the small hole in the weapon. Raising her shield as the weapon is fired, Khutulun is able to block the lead ball even though a few steel strips are broken by it. Quickly dropping his Jida Lance and taking her shield off, she quickly grabs her own match as she aims her Fire Lance at her latest foe.

Seeing this, Vlad quickly sticks his shield in the ground and ducks behind it as his foe fires her Fire Lance with the pellet being stopped by the shield. Using this time to quickly reload his Hand Cannon, he fails to notice Khutulun tossing her Fire Lance away and sliding her Mongol Bow off her shoulder. Acting quickly, she takes an arrow from her quiver as she skillfully moves around and firing an arrow into her foe's shield. Hearing the arrow strike his shield, Vlad finishes loading his Hand Cannon and starts to get to his feet before seeing Khutulun now on his right side.

Turning towards her, Khutulun fires an arrow which goes into his right shoulder and he cries out as it barely punctures his skin thanks to the mail. Seeing her quickly taking another arrow from her quiver, Vlad lights another match and waits until she's aiming her bow before using the match to fire the Hand Cannon. The lead ball goes forward and smashes the Mongol Bow in half which shocks Khutulun before the ball gets deflected by the steel lamellar on her left shoulder due to it using up most of its energy on the bow.

Vlad charges forward with his Hand Cannon at the ready as if it's a club as his foe tosses her broken bow away and grabbing the hilt of her Turko-Mongol Saber. Drawing the weapon from its scabbard, Khutulun attempts a slashing strike only for her foe to knock it away with his firearm. Acting quickly, Vlad swings the Hand Cannon into his foe's gut and making her groan in pain as the spike just barely makes it past one of the plates.

As he quickly takes his weapon out of his foe, he gets surprised as she grabs his left arm with her right hand and moves him forward before grabbing his belt with her other hand. Acting quickly, Khutulun lifts him up as she uses her skills as a wrestler to good use to slam him onto the ground. This causes Vlad to loose his Hand Cannon upon landing and she raises her saber ready to finish this. However, as Khutulun brings her saber down, her foe quickly rolls out of the way and onto his feet before she attempts to swing her sword across his neck.

Vlad quickly moves back to avoid it before he performs a left hook which strikes his foe in the face. As she stumbles back, he turns towards his shield and running over to it before grabbing it and places it back on his arm. Getting her senses back, Khutulun sees her foe looking at her before smiling and quickly taking off down the way he came from. Seeing this, she quickly runs over to the rest of her equipment as she places her Turko-Mongol Saber in its scabbard. Picking up her shield and Jida Lance, she quickly places her shield on her left arm before running in the direction her foe took.

Still running through the forest, Vlad has drawn his Kilij to cut some foliage from the brushes and small branches from trees as a means to draw his foe towards where he wants her. Not realizing this, Khutulun stays on the path with her at least a minute behind her foe and she doesn't want to have her father be given another foe to face. However, upon breaking through the tree line and getting into a grassy plain, she runs ten feet from the forest before stopping and feeling sick to her stomach from the sight in front of her.

The five mongol soldiers her father sent were in front of her with their faces still having looks of pain and suffering with two of them missing their hands. However, what made it so appalling was that all five men have been impaled on large, wooden spikes which were sticking out of the ground.

Khutulun suddenly cries out in pain as a bolt strikes her left shoulder and gets past her lamellar armor with her immediately grabbing at it. However, she stops upon seeing Vlad about thirty feet away next to a table which has a golden goblet on it and both his shield and a Halberd leaning against it. Placing his Steel Crossbow on the table, he grabs the goblet and seems to mock her with a toast before drinking from it. Looking at him in horror and anger, Khutulun quickly charges towards him as he places the goblet back on the table. Grabbing his Halberd and taking it into both hands, Vlad charges forward as they easily meet halfway before using his polearm to deflect the lance away from him.

Following this up with a cutting strike, he makes Khutulun raise her shield to block with the axe blade barely cutting into her shield. Moving back to give herself some space, she attempts to perform a thrust only for Vlad to easily move out of the way and uses the back spike of his Halberd to hook the rim of her shield. Before she could react, her foe move her shield down and thrusts the spike of his polearm into her gut, causing Khutulun to cry out from the pain. Pulling the weapon back as his foe backs away, Vlad watches as she again attempts to perform a thrust before moving out of the way and bringing the Halberd down to cut the weapon in half.

Seeing her weapon now broken, Khutulun throws the shaft away as her foe swings his polearm to take her head only to block it with her shield in time. Quickly drawing her Turko-Mongol Saber out once again, she attempts to close the distance and slash at him only for Vlad to quickly move and perform a thrust with his Halberd. Raising her shield, Khutulun sees the spike go through the shield and the tip just barely missing her arm before her foe lets go of his weapon.

Backing up as he draws his Kilij, Vlad watches as his foe quickly slides off her shield and leaves it on the ground before turning her attention back towards him. Seeing that her foe has closed the distance between them, Khutulun blocks a slash with her saber before performing her own slash across his stomach. However, the plates of her foe's armor causes it to simply slide off and only makes him back off. Deciding to attempt something, she swings her Turko-Mongol Saber and he counters with him blocking using his Kilij before she reaches over and grabs him with her left hand.

However, Vlad wasn't going to fall for this trick twice.

Pushing her saber back and out of the blade lock, he quickly grabs her left hand and brings his Kilij down to slash off her left forearm. Crying out in pain as her foe simply tosses her hand and forearm away, Khutulun attempts to slash her foe across his neck only for him to move back and performs an overhead swing. This causes his Kilij to slash off her other hand before Vlad brings his sword up into an upward swing that causes the top of the blade to go into her head and skull.

Watching as his foe's look of pain and anguish becomes frozen as the light fades from her eyes, he pulls his sword from her head and watches as she collapses to the ground. Looking down at her and placing his sword in front of his face as a form of salute, Vlad quickly raises his Kilij into the air as he lets out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Despite these two royal warriors being able to keep up with each other, this rather close one ended with **Vlad Dracula** managing to gain victory with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. Starting with their weapons, Khutulun gained the edge in long range and Vlad got both medium range and special weapons with them being even in close range. Despite Khutulun getting a slight edge in armor thanks to her Steel Lamellar, the weapons used by Vlad were more likely to get past her defenses than vice versa and the x-factors helped decide this match. Khutulun got the edge in psychological health, but Vlad had the solid edge in both experience and intimidation along with a slight edge in physicality. Due to this, Vlad has more experience against opponents in a military sense and his intimidation is more likely to factor into the fight than his psychological health. Ultimately, the more intimidating and experienced Vlad Dracula was able to defeat the more mentally stable Khutulun and her better long range weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we'll pit the two volunteer military units of the Orange Free State and United States against each other.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This was another match I wanted to do for my Deadliest Warrior story, but I still got it done. I figured that this would be a good battle of the sexes and who these two are made it a rather unique match. If you're wondering why I use 'Vlad Dracula' instead of 'Vlad the Impaler', Vlad III Dracula was his actual name and I figured it'd work just as well as his modern nickname. Also, when trying to find info for the Turko-Mongol Saber, I found it being labelled as being 48.5 inches long which...seemed rather strange. Said weapon is similar to both the Dao and Kilij which at their longest are about 30 to 36 inches long. As such, I believe that what I placed was more accurate than what the show had but that's just me. Also, I figured that having the impaled soldiers would fit more in this type of fight compared to having Khutulun being impaled after being defeated. Hope you all enjoyed!


	16. Boer Commandos vs Rough Riders

**GT25's Historical Series: Boer Commandos vs. Rough Riders**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two volunteer military units with the Boer Commandos of the Orange Free State and the Rough Riders of the United States of America. For this installment, we will take the Boer Commandos by the end of the Second Boer War and the Rough Riders by the end of the Spanish-American War. As one is more recognized than the other, I will provide the history of both military units to ensure everyone knows who they are.

 **History of the Warriors**

The descendants of the then Dutch speaking settlers of the Cape Colony in present day South Africa, the Boer would conscript able bodied men to protect the settlement from the Khoikhoi people in 1658. After the war, the colony would keep the conscript in place as the size of the colony increased. By 1700, an expansion of this system would be formalized with the burghes, or citizens, being called upon in time of war. These volunteer militias, referred to as the **Boer Commandos** , would be continued by law upon the Boer republics of the Orange Free State and Transvaal being established. Despite being recognized by the British as sovereign nations, the commandos would revolt when the empire tried to annex the republic of Transvaal. After winning the First Boer War, the British would continue to recognize them as sovereign nations for over two decades. However, the Boer Commandos would battle against the British Empire again during the Second Boer Wars before both Boer republics would be lost to the British. Despite this, the commandos would continue fighting the empire with guerrilla tactics for two years before being disbanded upon declaration of peace in 1902.

* * *

With the United States Army being understaffed in comparison to its status during the American Civil War, President William McKinley called for volunteers to rectify this situation after war was declared against Spain. Gaining volunteers from Arizona, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Texas, these volunteers would form the 1st United States Volunteer Cavalry which would later be known as the **Rough Riders**. Under Colonel Leonard Wood and Lieutenant Colonel Theodore Roosevelt, the volunteers would gain training as a cavalry unit despite their experience in their homeland and would gain equipment thanks to the influence of Roosevelt. Upon starting their departure to join the Spanish-American War, the early departure had only eight of the twelve companies of Rough Riders leave for Cuba and many of their horses and mules were left leaving them as more of an infantry unit. Despite this and loosing many to malaria and yellow fever, the Rough Riders would partake in the Battle of Las Guasimas before taking part in their famous charge up Kettle Hill during the Battle of San Juan Hill. After helping with the Siege of Santiago which helped ended the war in the Caribbean, the Rough Riders would return home before being disbanded the next month.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Hunting Knife ( _Boer Commandos_ ): The Hunting Knife used by the Boer Commandos was a folding knife that was often used as an improvise weapon. This knife most likely has a 5 inch steel blade with a total length of 10.5 inches and possibly weighs 7.5 ounces.

* * *

Bowie Knife ( _Rough Riders_ ): The Bowie Knife is a type of combat knife used by the Rough Riders in battle as their primary weapon in melee combat. This knife has an 8 inch steel blade with a total length of 12.5 inches and weighs 12 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Bowie Knife is a combat knife instead of a hunting knife, both are still very similar with the only real difference being that the Hunting Knife is a type of folding knife and the length of their blades.

 **Pistols**

Mauser C96 ( _Boer Commandos_ ): The Mauser C96 is a semi-automatic pistol that was used by some of the Boer Commandos as their sidearm of choice and operates on a short recoil system. This pistol fires the 7.63x25mm Mauser round with the original model having a ten round internal magazine loaded by a ten round stripper clip. The Mauser C96 of this time has a length of 12.3 inches and weighs about 2.5 pounds with a possible range of 50 meters.

* * *

Colt Peacemaker ( _Rough Riders_ ): The Colt Single Action Army, or Peacemaker, is a single action revolver that one of the most famous American revolvers made with the Rough Riders making use of the artillery model. This revolver has a six-shot cylinder that holds the .45 Colt round with it being loaded via a hinged gate on the right side of the frame to load and eject the rounds. The Artillery model of the Colt Peacemaker has a length of 11 inches and weighs about 2.31 pounds with a range of about 45 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Mauser C96 gets the edge. While both would take long to reload and the Colt Peacemaker is shorter by 1.3 inches and slightly lighter by 3.36 ounces, this is a comparison of a semi-automatic pistol against a revolver with the Mauser having more rounds and a slightly longer range by five meters.

 **Medium Range**

Martini-Henry Carbine ( _Boer Commandos_ ): The Martini-Henry Carbine is a carbine variant of the Martini-Henry Rifle and operates on a Martini falling block action. This rifle fires the .577/450 Martini-Henry round with the rifle only being able to fire a single bullet. The Martini-Henry has a length of 38.19 inches and most likely weighs 7.84 pounds with the rifle having an effective range of 370 meters.

* * *

Winchester Model 1895 ( _Rough Riders_ ): The Winchester Model 1895 is a model of the Winchester Rifle which was changed from the Model 1866 design and operates on a lever action mechanism. This rifle fires the .30-40 Krag round with the rifle having a five round fixed box magazine that was loaded manually. The Winchester Model 1895 has a length of 46.3 inches and weighs 9.3 pounds with the rifle having a possible effective range of 250 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Winchester Model 1895 gets the edge, but not by much. When looking at these two rifles, the Martini-Henry is a bit lighter than the Winchester by 1.46 pounds and most likely has the larger of the two rounds being used. Range is a bit iffy since I couldn't find any info on the Winchester, but it gets the edge here over the Martini-Henry since it has a fixed box magazine and has more bullets than the single shot carbine.

 **Long Range**

Mauser 95 ( _Boer Commandos_ ): The Mauser 95 is a rifle that was adopted by the Chilean forces along with being the most common rifle used by the commandos and operates on a bolt-action system. This rifle fires the 7x57mm Mauser round with the rifle having a five round internal magazine that was loaded by five round stripper clips. The Mauser 95 has a length of 48.03 inches and weighs 8.6 pounds with the rifle having an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

Springfield M1896 Carbine ( _Rough Riders_ ): The Springfield M1896 Carbine is a variant of the Krag rifle which were made by the Springfield Armory and operated on a bolt-action system. This rifle fires the .30-40 Krag round with the rifle having a five round fixed rotary magazine that was loaded manually. The Springfield M1896 Carbine has a length of 40.9 inches and weighs 8.08 pounds with the rifle having a possible effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Both rifles have the same number of rounds, have the same effective range, and the rounds used by both rifles are most likely about the same size. The only real difference between them is that the Mauser is loaded with stripper clips while the Springfield is shorter by 7.13 inches and lighter by 8.32 ounces.

 **Rapid-Fire Weapons**

Maxim Gun ( _Boer Commandos_ ): The Maxim Gun is a water-cooled machine gun that was first used by the British Empire with the Commandos make use of it and operates on a recoil operation. This machine gun as used by the Commandos most likely fires the .577/450 Martini-Henry round with it having a two hundred fifty round belt of canvas. The Maxim Gun has a length of 42.5 inches and weighs 60 pounds not counting a tripod with the machine gun having a rate of fire of 550 to 600 rounds per minute.

* * *

Gatling Gun ( _Rough Riders_ ): The Gatling Gun is an early machine gun which had multiple barrels, ten by the time of the Spanish-American War, centered on a cyclic arrangement and operates by a hand crank mechanism. This machine gun during this time fires the .30-40 Krag round with it having a 'Bruce' style feed system that holds two rows of twenty rounds. The Gatling Gun has a length of 42.5 inches and weighs 59.6 pounds not counting the carriage with the machine gun having a rate of fire of 400 to 900 rounds per minute.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Gatling Gun gets the edge. On the surface, the Maxim should get the edge since it uses a canvas belt which holds more rounds and it possibly fires the larger of the two rounds. However, it's a water-cooled machine gun compared to the Gatling which is an air-cooled one and uses multiple barrels to avoid overheating. In addition, the Maxim Gun must be taken apart and carried in separate components while the Gatling Gun rests on a carriage which can be maneuvered as a single piece with this being true thanks to both having crews of four.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Rough Riders get the edge. Despite the men already being experienced horsemen for the most part, the Rough Riders would receive standard training upon coming into the military and would read books when space was inadequate for training to leave no time being wasted. Due to being mostly a volunteer militia which were formed by laws of the Boer republics, the Boer Commandos were citizens of the republics who likely received very little training other than basic firearms training.

 _Experience:_ The Boer Commandos get the edge. Having come from the southwest of the United States, the Rough Riders had experience with riding on horseback and with firearms in a hot climate before seeing three battles during the Spanish-American War. As they formed the backbone of the Boer forces, the Boer Commandos would battle against the British Empire for over two and a half years with them first fighting in open combat before resorting to guerrilla warfare.

 _Logistics:_ Thanks to being a unit of the United States Army and the political influence of Theodore Roosevelt, the Rough Riders were properly equipped to serve as a regular Army unit and made use of weapons that were easy to come by and the ammunition to use them. As the Boer republics were sovereign republics that would become a colony of the British Empire, the Boer Commandos made use of many types of firearms and ammunition issued by the government with many being from other countries and later probably having to scavenge after the fall of the republics.

 _Tactics:_ Upon arriving in Cuba, the Rough Riders would act as an infantry unit due to their horses and mules being left in the United States and made use of similar tactics that were employed by other army units. During their war against the British Empire, the Boer Commandos would battle in open combat against the British before sorting to guerrilla tactics after the empire seized control of the Orange Free State and Transvaal.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with both teams having only one rapid-fire weapon each.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of grassy hills, a group of Boer Commandos are wondering through the area as a group of Rough Riders are resting at a campsite in a small valley.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of small hills covered in tall grass and having some trees scattered around, five men in trousers and shirts under some jackets and different hats on their heads are walking through the area while carrying parts for a Maxim Gun. Their leader, who is wearing a bandoleer over his right shoulder, has a Mauser 95 in his hands while having a Mauser C96 in a wooden holster on his belt and a Hunting Knife in his trouser pocket. The man behind him, who is carrying the ammo can with the canvas belt in it, has a Martini-Henry Carbine in his left hand with a Hunting Knife hidden in a trouser pocket. The man behind him, who is carrying the body of the Maxim Gun, has a Mauser C96 in a wooden holster on his belt.

Following him is a man who is carrying a tripod in his hands while having a Mauser 95 slung over his right shoulder with a Hunting Knife hidden in a trouser pocket. The last man, who is wearing a bandoleer over his left shoulder, is holding a Martini-Henry Carbine in his hands with a Mauser C96 in a wooden holster on his belt. These men, in order of appearance, are Jacobus, Piet, Louis, Nicolaas, and Rudolf. These men are Boer Commandos who are helping the Spanish in their war against the United States.

 _Boer Commandos: 5_

Nearby in a small valley between some of the hills, five men in blue flannel shirts, brown trousers, and wearing slouch hats and handkerchiefs knotted loosely around their necks are hanging around a campsite with a few cloth tents, a campfire, and a Gatling Gun. Their leader, who is checking on his men, has a Springfield M1896 Carbine slung over his shoulder with a Colt Peacemaker holstered and a Bowie Knife sheathed on his belt. One of the men, who is sitting next to the campfire, has a Winchester Model 1895 in his hands with a Bowie Knife sheathed on his belt.

One of the men, who has a Springfield M1896 Carbine in his hands while having a Colt Peacemaker holstered on his belt, leaves from one of the cloth tents. Another soldier who has a Colt Peacemaker holstered on his belt is hanging out next to the Gatling Gun while the last soldier, who is scanning the area around them, has a Winchester Model 1895 in his hands with a Bowie Knife sheathed on his belt. These men, in order of appearance, are Leonard, William, Jesse, John, and Frank. These men are Rough Riders who are waiting for the rest of their unit and the US Army to arrive.

 _Boer Commandos: 5_

 _Rough Riders: 5_

As the Boer Commandos reach the top of one of the small hills, Jacobus spots the Rough Riders below them before kneeling down and motioning to the others to move forward. Nicolaas quickly moves forward and sets up the tripod as Piet places the ammo can next to his fellow commando. However, as Louis starts to place the Maxim on the tripod, Frank quickly spots them as they are still setting up.

"Sir!" Frank shouts to his leader, "Enemy unit!"

Quickly looking up the hill towards the Boer Commandos as Louis finishes to put the gun on the stand, Leonard slips his Springfield M1896 Carbine off his shoulder as he shouts, "Men, get ready!"

With William getting to his feet and John pulling out his Colt Peacemaker, the Rough Riders quickly start firing on the commandos with them starting to fire back. As Piet and Rudolf quickly reload their carbines with a new round, Nicolaas gets the canvas belt into the Maxim with Louis grabbing the trigger unit before aiming the machine gun at their enemy.

However, this doesn't go unnoticed.

"Take cover!" Jesse shouts out with the Rough Riders quickly getting back as Louis fires the Maxim Gun at their foes.

"John, Frank, get the Gatling up and running!" Leonard shouts, with the two men quickly getting to the gun while John holsters his revolver and Frank slings his rifle over his shoulder. As John gets to the crank and Frank grabs a wooden frame to load the magazine of the weapon, Louis zeroes in on William and fires a burst of ammo into his body.

 _Boer Commandos: 5_

 _Rough Riders: 4_

Turning to his men, Jacobus stays hidden in the long grass before motioning for Rudolf to follow him with his fellow commando nodding. The two quickly move out of the area while slinging their rifles over their shoulders to get around their foe as John operates the crank to rotate the barrels. With the Gatling Gun firing bullets down range as Frank quickly loads more rounds into the wooden frame, Piet drops to the grounds to remain hidden in the tall grass.

Louis tries to zero in on the other machine gun as Nicolaas holds the belt to help with feeding before Leonard and Jesse finish reloading their rifles and take aim. Before he can react, Jesse fires a round into his shoulder before Nicolaas is shot in the head by Leonard and falls back. Seeing this, Louis tries to pivot the Maxim Gun at the right angle and manages to get it into position. However, Jesse easily gets a shot into his shoulder and prevents him from firing long enough for John to fire a barrage of bullets into him.

Louis falls onto the Maxim with his body bleeding onto the machine gun from all of the holes in his body and head.

 _Boer Commandos: 3_

 _Rough Riders: 4_

"Cease fire!" Leonard orders, John stopping the crank as the barrels slow to a stop and Frank places the wooden frame on the ground. No sound is heard as they look forward at the top of the hill with them staying in their positions.

"Frank, Jesse," Leonard says, "Go secure that machine gun."

"Right, boss," Jesse says before lightly jogging forwards with Frank moving from behind the Gatling to follow him. However, as they continue to approach with Frank taking his Winchester off his shoulder, a shot rings out as Jesse falls to the ground before Piet quickly reloads his Martini-Henry Carbine.

 _Boer Commandos: 3_

 _Rough Riders: 3_

Getting up a bit while still hidden by the grass, Piet aims his carbine and fires at Leonard with the man crying out as his left shoulder gets a bullet into it. As Leonard drops his rifle and John gets to his leader, Frank spots him as he works the action and tries to pull out another bullet. Not wasting time, the rider fires a shot into the shoulder of the commando and operates the lever action as Piet quickly realizes something.

He's out of ammunition.

Looking up, Piet watches in horror as Frank aims his Winchester Model 1895 and fires a round that goes between his eyes. The commando falls forward with his body laying still.

 _Boer Commandos: 2_

 _Rough Riders: 3_

"Sir, you alright?" John asks with Frank turning around and running back towards them.

"I'm fine," Leonard says, "But stay on guard!"

No sooner had he said that, a shot was fired with a pistol round whizzing past the two Rough Riders. Frank turns in time to see Jacobus and Rudolf standing up from the tall grass close to their camp and both fire a bullet from their Mauser C96s. While Rudolf once again misses the two as they scramble to pull out their revolvers, Jacobus lands a hit in the center of Frank's chest and he collapses from the shot.

 _Boer Commandos: 2_

 _Rough Riders: 2_

Quickly backing up towards some nearby trees, both riders fire at their foes before getting behind the trees for cover as the commandos keep firing at them with their pistols. As John quickly ejects the used brass from his revolver to reload it, Leonard fires a round off to keep their foe back only to duck as a round goes past him. Both Jacobus and Rudolf fire rounds after the other as a way to keep their foes in cover before they hear a click from their pistols.

Jacobus quickly grabs a stripper clip with bullets in it to reload his pistol while Rudolf makes a dash for the Gatling to gain an advantage. However, he cries out in pain as Leonard fires a round into his left leg to keep him from getting to it.

"John, aim for the one going for the Gatling!" Leonard says, getting into cover as Jacobus fires a round at him and he starts to knock spent brass from his Colt Peacemaker.

"Yes, sir!" John says before quickly getting from behind cover and firing two shots from his Colt revolver. Both shots go into Rudolf's chest and the man cries out before falling backwards.

 _Boer Commandos: 1_

 _Rough Riders: 2_

Getting into cover as Jacobus fires a round at him, John fires two shots his way as the commando moves around the Gatling Gun. Just as Leonard finishes reloading his revolver, he sees a bullet tear through John's neck and the man falls to the ground dead.

 _Boer Commandos: 1_

 _Rough Riders: 1_

Deciding to do something bold, Leonard quickly runs from behind the tree and starts firing his Colt Peacemaker at his foe. Jacobus grunts as he gets a bullet into his shoulder before firing back with his Mauser C96 with neither one getting hits on the other. However, when Leonard cocks the hammer to fire a round as he closes the distance, he pulls the trigger only to hear a click.

As he looks at his revolver, Jacobus quickly rushes over to him and places his Mauser C96 to his head and pulls the trigger. However, the Rough Rider lets out a small laugh as they hear a dull click before quickly using the barrel of his revolver to pistol whip his foe. As the Boer Commando stumbles back, Leonard quickly holsters his revolver and grabs his Bowie Knife.

Getting his focus back, Jacobus tosses his Mauser C96 away before stepping back to dodge a slash and reaches into his trouser pocket. Pulling out his Hunting Knife and flipping the blade out, the commando attempts to perform a thrust only for his foe to step to the side. The rider quickly performs another slash to his opponent that results in cutting his shirt and stomach open a bit. Despite the pain, the commando tries to slash at his foe only for him to move back.

Quickly closing the distance, Leonard throws a punch that hits his opponent in the face and causes him to step back. Despite this, Jacobus attempts another thrust only for his foe to grab his right wrist and delivers a left hook into his face. Without a moment to lose, the Rough Rider brings his Bowie Knife back and stabs it into the chest of the Boer Commando before giving it a good twist.

 _Boer Commandos: 0_

 _Rough Riders: 1_

As Jacobus starts to go limp, Leonard pulls his Bowie Knife from his chest and releases his wrist before the commando falls to the ground. With his foe not moving, Leonard gives him a moment of silence before raising his Bowie Knife into the air and letting out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of volunteer military units, both gave it their all but in the end it was the **Rough Riders** who manage to claim victory with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. In terms of weapons, they were even in both close and long range with the commandos getting the edge in pistols while the riders got a slight edge in medium range and the solid edge in rapid-fire weapons. In fact, the Gatling Gun did play a role in the Rough Rider's victory due to it being more portable and being air-cooled instead of water-cooled. However, this is a match that is determined by an x-factor that basically screws over one of the warriors. Looking at the x-factors, the Boer Commandos easily took experience due to their war lasting longer and the Rough Riders gained the edge in training due to actually receiving training before going to war. However, while the better tactics of the commandos would prove useful in this fight, this match was determined by the x-factor of logistics which the Rough Riders took. It didn't matter what tactics or experience the Boer Commandos had, their use of different ammunition and the lack of having a good way of resupplying their weapons did harm them when compared to the Rough Riders who had the backing of the United States military. In the end, the better training and logistics of the Rough Riders allowed them to defeat the more experienced Boer Commandos and their better tactics.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the men who popularized the terms 'cloak and dagger' and 'assassin'.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This is another battle that I wanted to do for Deadliest Warrior and finally got around to it. Also, I'm sure some are confused by the 'Rapid-Fire Weapons' category. Well, that's something I had planned for my Deadliest Warrior story as a means of making things interesting and I simply kept it for this as well. Now, one thing that I have to admit about close range is that I wasn't able to find accurate info on the Boer Commandos with melee weapons but found a picture where they had some rifles next to what one looked like with a folding knife. That's what I used as the basis of their hunting knife while I used the regular Bowie Knife since the Bowie Hunter is just a variant of that weapon.

Even before I started writing this one, I knew where the edges of training and experience were going to since I did find info on the Rough Rider's training and the number of battles they took part in during the Spanish-American War. It also didn't help that the Spanish-American War lasted for over three months while the Second Boer War lasted for over two and a half years. As for next time, I used terms to describe them since I figured that'd be the best way for people to recognize the warriors and one of them has a warrior related to them already in the series. Hope you all enjoyed!


	17. Hashashin vs Sicarii

**GT25's Historical Series: Hashashin vs. Sicarii**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two groups of assassins who operated in public view with the Hashashin of the Middle East and the Sicarii of Judea. For this installment, we will take the Hashashin from the year 1176 around the attempted assassination of Saladin and the Sicarii from around 73 to 74 CE around the siege of Masada. As the history of these two are rather unknown, I will provide a brief summary to keep everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

Being able to trace their origins back to just before the First Crusade, the Order of Assassins is said to have been formed around 1094 in Alamut, north of modern Iran, under Hassan-i Sabbah. While how Sabbah was able to make his "Fida'in", or self-sacrificing agents, so loyal is up for debate, a popular theory was that he would drug them with hashish which gave raise to them being called **Hashashins**. These men, trained to carry out assassinations and in the culture and language of their targets, would be sent out to kill their enemies even in public view during the day. With the order often having a defensive military approach, the Hashashins would be sent to both kill enemies of the order and leave threats to force them into submission without having to kill them. During the Crusades, these men would gain a reputation for their daylight killings with many assassinations of the day being often attributed to them despite the Crusaders and other factions also employing personal assassins.

* * *

During the First Roman-Jewish War, a splinter group of the Jewish Zealots would appear with a similar disdain for Roman occupation and attempted to expel them and those who sympathized with them from Judea. These men often carried small daggers, or Sica, under their cloaks which caused them to be referred to as the **Sicarii**. As one of the earliest known organizations of assassins, these men would use their cloaks to help blend into a crowd and conceal their weapons under them. At the beginning of the war, the Sicarii were able to gain access to Jerusalem and committed a series of atrocities to incite the populace into war against the Roman Empire. However, they would also perform assassinations against Romans and their sympathizers using their cloaks to hide their daggers and then blend into the crowds to escape. Even when they joined forces with the Zealots to take Jerusalem, the Sicarii would be forced to Masada by the Romans where they committed a mass suicide.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Poisoned Khanjar ( _Hashashin_ ): The Khanjar is a slightly curved dagger from the Middle East that was of everyday attire with it now being carried as a ceremonial dagger. During the Crusades, the Hashashins made use of this dagger and commonly dipped it in poison for added lethality. An example of this dagger has a 10 inch steel blade with a total length of 16 inches and weighs about a pound.

* * *

Pugio ( _Sicarii_ ): The Pugio is a straight dagger used by the Roman soldiers as a sidearm and was a common weapon for assassination and suicides due to how easy it was to conceal. An example of this dagger has a 9 inch iron blade with a total length of 14 inches and weighs 14.2 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Poisoned Khanjar gets the edge. While the Pugio is easier to conceal and is the lighter of the two, the Khanjar has a more durable blade that is longer by an inch and the added use of the poison means that it can still kill even if the wound isn't fatal.

 **Medium Range**

Saif ( _Hashashin_ ): The Saif is a type of scimitar that had a shallow curved blade which was used during the Crusades in the Middle East. An example of this blade has a 28.13 inch steel blade with a total length of 33 inches and weighs 2 pounds.

* * *

Poisoned Sica ( _Sicarii_ ): The Sica is a large dagger or short sword used by ancient cultures along with the Ancient Romans with the blade curved forward as a way to get around shields. This was the iconic weapon of the Sicarii and was often dipped in poison for added lethality. An example of this blade as a large dagger most likely has a 17.75 inch iron blade with a total length of 25.06 inches and weighs about 1.85 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Saif has a longer blade by 10.38 inches due to being a sword compared to a large dagger, the Sica is slightly lighter by 2.4 ounces and the added poison means that it can still kill even if the wound isn't fatal. This doesn't seem like much, but the poison does at least give the Sica something to balance this comparison out.

 **Long Range**

Composite Bow ( _Hashashin_ ): The Composite Bow is a type of bow used by many cultures with it composed of various materials such as horn, wood, and sinew. The bow used by the Hashashins were a type of recurve bow since that was a type of bow commonly used in the Middle East. This bow most likely has a length of 53 inches and weighs about 1.8 pounds.

* * *

Sling ( _Sicarii_ ): The Sling is a projectile weapon made of two braided cords with a leather pouch in the middle that can throw stones, pieces of clay, or lead formed as 'sling bullets' at an opponent. The sling is typically 5 feet, or 60 inches, in length when stretched out and weighs 8 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Composite Bow gets the edge. This isn't really a contest since, while the Sling is said to match the range of the bow, the Composite Bow is the more accurate weapon and arrows are typically more lethal than the projectiles placed in a sling.

 **Special Weapons**

Throwing Knife ( _Hashashin_ ): The Throwing Knife is a type of knife that was designed and weighed in a special way to be thrown effectively. This type of knife most likely has a 4.88 inch steel blade with a total length of 7.94 inches and weighs 3.5 ounces.

* * *

Wooden Staff ( _Sicarii_ ): The Wooden Staff is a pole made of wood that could be used as a weapon should the need arises and was used to help the Sicarii blend into a crowd. This wooden staff most likely is 5 feet, or 60 inches, in length and weighs about a pound.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Wooden Staff gets the edge. Despite not being a true weapon, the Wooden Staff has a greater range compared to the Throwing Knife and can generate more power behind a strike. While the Throwing Knife can be thrown and the user has a few on hand, they're mostly used for throwing and the staff being used as a weapon can surprise a foe.

 **Armor**

Wooden Shield ( _Hashashin_ ): Due to often performing their killings in full view of the public, the Hashashins made use of a medium sized, round shield that was often their main armor. This shield was most likely purely made out of wood with it having enarmes, or leather strips, on the back for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Cloak ( _Sicarii_ ): When on a mission, the Sicarii wear a large cloak made of fabric which were often used to hide their weapons and as both a weapon and for defense. The Sicarii can use the cloak as a distraction weapon by throwing it over their foe's head and could provide minor protection from slashing attacks. However, the cloak is unable to protect the user from thrusts and strong projectiles such as arrows.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Wooden Shield gets the edge. While the Cloak can be used as a distraction and does provide minor protection, the Wooden Shield is stronger and provides more protection since it can stop both slashing and thrusting attacks.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ As part of a large organization, the Hashashin was trained in combat along with how to use disguises to hide themselves and how to ride a horse. Despite not having an organization to form under, the Sicarii were at least trained in being spies and in carrying out assassinations.

 _Brutality:_ The Sicarii get the edge. Despite often using threats to target the psyche of an opponent to force them to back down, the Hashashin was willing to kill their targets in public view during the day. Due to them strongly opposing the Roman rule of Judea, the Sicarii were willing to commit atrocities such as destroying the food supply of Jerusalem to incite the populace into fighting the Romans.

 _Intimidation:_ The Hashashin gets the edge. When they were given a target, the Hashashin would either use threats to draw their opponent into submission or simply kill them in full view of the public often in broad daylight. Since they often appeared like normal citizens of Judea, the Sicarii was willing to use this to blend into the populace and kill both Romans and those who support them when they least expect it.

 _Psychological Warfare:_ While known for killing people in public view, the Hashashin would attack their target's psyche with them also attempting to draw their opponent into submission through threats rather than killing them. Despite being willing to perform assassinations, the Sicarii would often appear as a regular citizen with their cloaks covering their weapons as a way of blending into the populace to approach their target and escape.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In a city of the Holy Lands, a Sicarii is making his way through a crowd as a Hashashin is making his way through the city as well.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In the crowded streets of Jerusalem, a man wearing a tunic under a large cloak is walking through the streets while using a Wooden Staff in his left hand as a walking stick. As he keeps moving and passing by people, the man's cloak keeps his belt hidden which has a Sling attached to it with scabbards for a Poisoned Sica and Pugio on his left and right side respectively. As he walks, the man looks ahead of him to see a lord talking to some soldiers before sending them away. This man is a Sicarii who has arrived to kill the lord as a message to keep the Romans out of Judea.

Not far down the street, another man wearing robes over his body with a cloth mask over his mouth is walking through the streets. This man has a Wooden Shield on his back thanks to a guige with him having a belt around his waist and a Composite Bow over his shoulder. On his belt is a quiver behind a sheath for a Poisoned Khanjar on his right side while having the scabbard for a Saif on his left with a few Throwing Knives behind his sword. Making his way through the crowd, the man pays little mind to the citizens as he keeps moving towards a lord close by. This man is a Hashashin who has been sent to kill the lord who has refused to yield to threats on his life.

As the Hashashin keeps walking, he prepares to grab his dagger to kill the lord and end his target's life as he comes within twenty feet of him. However, before he can reach his target, the Sicarii walks by the lord before stabbing his Pugio into the man's back. The man cries out as the Sicarii walks away calmly while putting his dagger away with a few people crying out in horror. Watching as the Sicarii keeps walking away quietly, the Hashashin quickly follows after the man as he pulls his Composite Bow off his shoulder.

Upon the Sicarii getting about forty feet away and the lord's soldiers get to the man, the Hashashin pulls the bowstring back and fires an arrow that goes into the man's shoulder. A few people cry out as the Sicarii gets hit and turns back to see the Hashashin running towards him while taking another arrow out. The assassin quickly pushes his way past some of the crowd as he starts running away and his foe starting to chase after him. As the Sicarii dashes past a corner, the Hashashin fires an arrow that strikes the wall of a building before continuing to chase his foe.

After running into a quiet alleyway, the Sicarii picks up a rock and quickly takes his Sling off his belt before loading the rock into the pouch. Swinging it around above his head, the Sicarii sees the Hashashin entering the alleyway before sending the rock at his foe. However, the Hashashin quickly ducks under the projectile before taking a Throwing Knife from his belt and quickly throws it at his opponent. Acting fast, the Sicarii quickly knocks it away with his Wooden Staff before backing up to run away again.

However, the Hashashin quickly nocks another arrow onto his Composite Bow and fires it with it just barely missing his target. Turning around, the Sicarii swings his Sling around above his head again as his foe quickly slings his bow over his shoulder. As the stone is sent flying, the Hashashin easily moves out of the way and draws his Saif as he charges towards his foe. Seeing this, the Sicarii tosses his weapon away and lifts his Wooden Staff to block a slash from his foe's sword. Pushing him back, he tries to swing his staff only for the Hashashin to have gotten his Wooden Shield on his arm and blocks the strike.

When the Hashashin attempts to perform a slashing strike, the Sicarii quickly uses part of his cloak to catch the blade before lifting his Wooden Staff up for a strike. However, the Hashashin slams the rim of his shield into his face and causes him to stumble back. As his opponent gets his sword out of his cloak, the Sicarii performs another swing that is blocked before being forced to let his staff go upon the Hashashin swinging his sword at his arms. As his foe moves back, the Hashashin quickly kicks the staff away from them before seeing the man pulling out his Sica.

Moving forward, the Sicarii attempts to slash his foe only for the Hashashin to quickly move to the man's left and slashes his leg open. Crying out, the Sicarii turns towards his opponent and thrusts with his Sica only for it to be blocked by the shield of his opponent. Seeing his foe quickly pulling his blade back and performing a slash, the Hashashin swings his Saif to block the strike before pushing him back. As he takes his Pugio in his other hand, the Sicarii attempts to slash with his Sica only for it to be blocked by the Hashashin with his shield before a thrust with the Pugio is knocked away with his Saif.

After being pushed back, the Sicarii attempts to thrust with his Sica only for his opponent to use the back of his Saif to catch it and quickly disarm him of his large dagger. When the Hashashin tries to follow this up with a slash, his foe quickly uses his cloak again to wrap it around his sword before pulling it away from him. Deciding to do something daring, the Sicarii quickly takes his cloak off before tossing it at his opponent as he raises his Wooden Shield. As his foe attempts to get behind him, the Hashashin quickly pulls his Khanjar out and slashes his side as he flings the cloak off his shield.

Despite the wound, the Sicarii gets behind him and attempts to perform a thrust with his Pugio only for his foe to turn and block the strike. Acting fast, the Hashashin performs his own thrust with his Khanjar going into the chest of the Sicarii as the man cries out in pain. Pulling his dagger from his foe and thrusting into the same wound, the Hashashin steps back after taking his Khanjar from the Sicarii as the man falls to the ground. Looking at the man now laying dead, the Hashashin looks up upon hearing some people shouting orders before turning to grab his sword and runs from the scene.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ These two assassins were able to keep up with each other in unique ways, but in the end it was the **Hashashin** who manage to emerge victorious with a possible outcome of 5.6 out of 10 battles. When looking at the weapons categories, both were even in medium range with the Sicarii getting the edge in special weapons and the Hashashin got the edge in both close and long range. This really helped them since it gave them a range advantage with their dagger having poison to be more lethal. With the x-factors, the Sicarii got the edge in brutality while the Hashashin took the other three with relative ease. However, the addition of armor does help the Hashashin in this fight and another factor did help them in gaining victory. Simply put, their weapon set and skills are more suited for a battle than the Sicarii. The Sicarii do have an advantage since they focus on stealth, but once the Hashashin knew they were attacked or saw them perform an assassination, the greatest asset of the Sicarii was simply taken away. Simply put, the better training and armor of the Hashashin with their better weapon set gave them a leg up against the more brutal and stealthy Sicarii.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we have the mercenaries of Switzerland and Ireland go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Not much to talk about with this one. Other than most of my thoughts being in the verdict, I did give the Hashashin more armor originally with leather over mail, but changed it to keep things balanced and found out that they didn't really use throwing knives. However, I couldn't find an adequate replacement in time since I found out while writing this chapter and basically kept it since I didn't have many other options. As for next time, it was a potential match for my old Deadliest Warrior story that was suggested by a fellow expert. Hope you all enjoyed!


	18. Swiss Mercenary vs Gallowglass

**GT25's Historical Series: Swiss Mercenary vs. Gallowglass**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two different mercenary warriors from Europe with the Swiss Mercenary and the Gallowglass. For this installment, we will take both the Swiss Mercenary and Gallowglass from the early 16th century since both were around during this time. Since these are not that well known compared to other mercenary warriors, I will provide a summary of their history for those who wish to know about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

During the Late Middle Ages, mercenary forces started to grow in importance in Europe as veterans from the Hundred Years War and other conflicts had come to see being a soldier as a profession and commanders sought out long-term professionals. Among all of these mercenary forces were the **Swiss Mercenary** which were formed by militia systems in place in the cantons of the Old Swiss Confederacy. Being equipped with pikes and polearms, the Swiss would develop a reputation throughout Europe as skilled soldiers and would be valued as mercenary soldiers by the fifteenth century. While the Swiss would gain a monopoly on mercenary services with pike soldiers, this would change after 1490 when imitators including the German Landsknecht started to appear. Both the Swiss Mercenary forces and Landsknecht would develop a bitter rivalry and would often battle each other during the Great Italian Wars. However, the use and importance of the arquebus and cannons on the battlefield would help in bringing an end to the role the Swiss Mercenary would have in European wars.

* * *

During the Wars of Scottish Independence, large numbers of Gaelic-Norman clans had been dispossessed of their lands and were forced to flee to Ireland. Upon arriving with the skills and equipment they brought in their flight, the Irish chieftains recognized their importance and gave these men, now called the **Gallowglass** , land and rights to local supplies in return as being soldiers. Acting as the bodyguards for some chieftains and often as soldiers, the Gallowglass would fight alongside the less armored Irish soldiers in many battles. With these men now in their ranks, this allowed the Irish clans to bring the Norman invasion of Ireland in the twelve century to a standstill. Throughout the Middle Ages, these mercenary soldiers would be maintained by the Gaelic Irish and the Norman lords who resided in Ireland. Though they were initially just used as mercenary soldiers, over time the Gallowglass would settle the land and their ranks would become filled with both Scots-Norse and many native Irish men.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Swiss Degen ( _Swiss Mercenary_ ): The Swiss Degen is a short sword which was an elongated version of the Swiss Dagger that was a popular choice among the Swiss pikemen as their sidearm. An example of this sword has a 23.7 inch steel blade with a total length of 28.94 inches and weighs 1.76 pounds.

* * *

Arming Sword ( _Gallowglass_ ): The Arming, or Knightly, Sword was the typical sword of a knight from the 10th century to the 15th century with examples from Ireland having a spatulated crossguard and a pommel constructed as a ring with the tang passing through it. An example of this sword from this period has a 31.63 inch steel blade with a total length of 38 inches and weighs 2.41 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Arming Sword gets the edge. While both swords have steel blades and the Swiss Degen is lighter by 10.4 ounces, the Arming Sword has the longer blade by 7.93 inches which does give it a reach advantage.

 **Medium Range**

Pike ( _Swiss Mercenary_ ): The Pike is a long spear that saw extensive use by the Swiss Mercenary as their primary weapon that makes use of a steel spear head. An example of the Pike from this period most likely has a length of 15 feet and possibly weighs 9 pounds.

* * *

Claymore Sword ( _Gallowglass_ ): The Claymore Sword is a type of greatsword from the late Medieval Ages with the Irish variant having a spatulated crossguard and ring pommel much like their Arming Sword. An example of this sword used by the Gallowglass has a 41.88 inch steel blade with a total length of 54.5 inches and weighs 5.53 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Claymore Sword gets the edge. While the Pike is much longer than the blade of the greatsword, the Claymore Sword is lighter by 3.47 pounds and could easily destroy the pike with a single swing. Plus, the Claymore has more options in comparison to the Pike since it can slash and thrust while the Pike is only a thrusting weapon.

 **Long Range**

Crossbow ( _Swiss Mercenary_ ): The Crossbow is a ranged weapon that consists of an assembly similar to a bow mounted on a wooden frame that fires projectiles referred to as 'bolts'. During the Renaissance Era, the crossbow used by the Swiss Mercenary most likely was spanned by a belt hook worn on the user's belt to span the bowstring. A typical crossbow of this period has a length of 40.25 inches with the length of the arms being 33.5 inches and weighs 10.31 pounds.

* * *

Irish Longbow ( _Gallowglass_ ): The Irish Longbow was a type of longbow used by the Gaelic Irish and was most likely similar to the famous English Longbow. This longbow has a length of 68 inches and weighs 1.48 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Irish Longbow gets the edge. While the belt hook does allow the user of the Crossbow to reload it quickly, it still doesn't compare to the longbow and the user of the Irish Longbow can fire off more arrows in the time it takes to reload the Crossbow.

 **Special Weapons**

Lucerne Hammer ( _Swiss Mercenary_ ): The Lucerne Hammer is a type of polearm that was popular in Switzerland from the 15th to the 17th century. This polearm has a four pronged "hammer" head with a long spike on the reverse side and a longer spike on top. An example of this type of polearm has a length of 86.61 inches and possibly weighs 6.78 pounds.

* * *

Sparth Axe ( _Gallowglass_ ): The Sparth Axe is a two handed axe that has a large blade about a foot long that is often seen as the trademark weapon of the Gallowglass. This axe has a length of 61.38 inches and weighs 4.88 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Lucerne Hammer gets the edge. While the Sparth Axe does have an axe blade which can cause more damage than a hammer head, the Lucerne Hammer is longer by 25.23 inches and gives the user more options with the spike on the reverse end and the longer spike on top.

 **Armor**

Munition Half-armor and Sallet with Bevor ( _Swiss Mercenary_ ): By the early 16th century, the Swiss Mercenary made use of munition half-armor which was a type of mass produced armor used by many armies. This type of armor was often made of iron along with having a standard pattern with interchangeable pieces connected together by rivets as a way to manufacture the armor easily. Half-armor of this nature was often made of a cuirass with tassets composed of five plates attached at the bottom and spaulders composed of four plates attached to the shoulders. This armor provided the user excellent protection from slashing attacks and most thrusting attacks, though a dedicated thrust from a polearm to the cuirass could be capable of piercing it and blunt force trauma can cause damage. In addition, munition half-armor often left the user's forearms and shins unprotected from strikes.

In addition to this armor, the Swiss Mercenary would make use of the sallet which was a common helmet used as head protection. The sallet used by the Swiss is a steel helmet based off the earlier bascinet, but with the sides of the helmet drawn out to cover part of the cheeks and the rear of the helmet drawn out into a long tail. This helmet often made use of a movable half-visor with eye slits provided for vision that protected the user's upper face.

As added protection, the user made use of a bevor which was a piece of armor to protect the wearer's neck and extends upwards in the front. This extension would reach past the front of the user's neck and stops around their lower cheeks and chin. Combined with the sallet, this armor and helmet offered the user protection from most slashing and thrusting attacks unless the half-visor was lifted up.

* * *

Chainmail, Barbute Helmet, and Buckler ( _Gallowglass_ ): Used as heavy infantry by the Gaelic Irish, the Gallowglass made use of the mail hauberk, or shirt, as their main body armor in battle. This mail was typically made of steel rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce through it.

In addition to this armor, the Gallowglass made use of the Barbute helmet which was based off the earlier bascinet and inspired by classical Greek helmets. This helmet, made of steel, was much like the bascinet with the sides extending forward with it and the top of the helmet making a T-shaped opening to allow the user to look and breath with ease. While this helmet protected the user from slashing strikes, it was still vulnerable to blunt force trauma and the user's face was left exposed by the T-shaped opening.

Finally, the Gallowglass along with the Irish soldiers made use of the Buckler which is a small, circular shield that was a common type of shield during the Middle Ages. This shield is most likely made of steel with an integrated dome boss which has a steel handle behind it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Swiss Mercenary gets the edge. When looking at their body armor, the Munition Half-armor easily takes it since both cover the same areas of the body with the difference being that one is plate armor while the other is chainmail. While the Mail Hauberk is made of steel and the plates are made of iron, the half-armor still provides more protection as it's more difficult to pierce using a thrust than mail. Moving onto helmets, the Barbute and Sallet with Bevor do protect most of the user's head with a type of weakness to each one.

However, the Barbute leaving the user's face exposed with its opening is more likely to be exploited compared to the movable half-visor of the Sallet which would often be down to protect the user's face. While the Gallowglass do have the Buckler Shield which is useful even here, the Swiss Mercenary simply takes this with ease thanks to his better armor and helmet.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ As they were bound to serve their local cantons, the Swiss Mercenary was trained in the use of their weapons and the tactics developed to effectively battle against opposing armies. Used by the Gaelic Irish clans as heavy infantry, the Gallowglass had been trained in the use of their weapons and in archery to better take on opposing armies.

 _Ferocity:_ As professional soldiers for hire, the Swiss Mercenary was willing to battle for another country with them often having a want to be in combat and were known for not taking prisoners. As they were often used as heavy shock troopers, the Gallowglass were often used to take on opposing armies and used heavy weapons that could deal out damage with ease.

 _Endurance:_ The Swiss Mercenary gets the edge. The Swiss Mercenary often had to carry their equipment with them along with having to wear their half-armor which does weigh them down much like regular steel armor. The Gallowglass often had to wear mail armor which limited their movement unlike most of the Irish soldiers and often wielded heavy weapons to combat their foes.

 _Intimidation:_ The Gallowglass gets the edge, but not by much. Known for their reputation, the Swiss Mercenary were able to make great use of their pikes combined with their tactics and could use their polearms to easily take down a foe. Often used as the heavy infantry in armies, the Gallowglass wore more armor than most Irish soldiers and made use of both a two handed axe and greatsword to take out their foes.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In a grassy plain next to a lightly forested area, a Swiss Mercenary is walking through the area to find his get back to his unit as a Gallowglass is trying to return to a nearby port.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a large area of grassy plains located next to a lightly forested area with the sun starting to set, a man in red clothing under a Munition Half-armor with his head covered by a Sallet and Bevor is walking through the area. In his right hand is both a Pike and a Lucerne Hammer which are resting on his shoulder with him having a Crossbow in his left hand. Around his waist is a brown belt that has a Swiss Degen in a scabbard on his left side and a belt hook looped around it in front of a small quiver of bolts on his right side. This man is a Swiss Mercenary who is trying to return back to his unit after being separated while also trying to find a good place to camp for the night.

Nearby in the lightly forested area, a man with a Mail Hauberk over a tunic and trousers with a Barbute helmet covering his head is wondering towards the edge of the forest. In his left hand is a Sparth Axe while having a Claymore Sword in his right hand while having it resting on his shoulder. On his back is a quiver full of arrows with an Irish Longbow over his left shoulder and has a belt around his waist that has an Arming Sword in a scabbard on his left side with a Buckler shield next to it. This man is a Gallowglass who is making his way towards a nearby port town to return home.

As the Gallowglass walks out of the edge of the forest, he looks up and quickly spots the Swiss Mercenary about fifty feet away from him. Seeing this man as a possible foe, the Irish man throws down his Sparth Axe and Claymore Sword to the ground before sliding his Irish Longbow off his shoulder. Hearing something close by, the Swiss Mercenary turns to see the other man and quickly tosses his polearm and Pike to the ground as he gets his Crossbow into his hands and pulls out a bolt from the quiver. However, the Gallowglass takes an arrow out and quickly nocks it onto his bow before firing it.

The arrow flies through the air as the Swiss man attempts to aim his Crossbow before it strikes the man in his bevor which deflects the arrow with ease. Ignoring the strike, the Swiss Mercenary fires his Crossbow and sends the bolt flying into the right shoulder of his opponent as he nocks another arrow onto his bow. Crying out in pain, the Irish man tries to power through the pain as he pulls back his longbow to fire another arrow.

At this time, the Swiss man places the Crossbow on the ground and quickly hooks the bowstring with the belt hook to pull it back. While he does, the arrow deflects off his helmet and the Gallowglass takes out another arrow to fire at him. By the time the arrow is now on the bowstring, the Swiss Mercenary stands up after he finishes the reload and places another bolt onto his crossbow. However, the third arrow hits the tassets on his left leg just missing the man's shin as it bounces off the armor. Seeing this, the man aims his Crossbow as his opponent takes the Buckler off his belt and fires the bolt.

Using his Buckler, the Irish man is able to knock the bolt away before quickly placing it back on his belt and throwing his bow away. Seeing his foe grabbing his Claymore Sword and Sparth Axe off the ground, the Swiss Mercenary kneels down to place his Crossbow next to his Pike and picks up his Lucerne Hammer. As they both get to their feet, the Gallowglass lets out a battle cry as both men charge at each other. Just twelve feet away from his foe, the Irish man tosses his Claymore Sword to the side and grabs his Sparth Axe with both hands.

As his opponent swings his axe at him, the Swiss man uses his Lucerne Hammer to deflect the swing using the spikes before performing a thrust with the top spike. This causes the Gallowglass to cry out as the spike has pierced through his left leg and his foe pulls the spike out as he backs up. The Swiss Mercenary quickly ducks under another swing of the axe before his adversary performs an overhead chop with it. However, his foe steps to the side as the Sparth Axe is slammed into the ground before the Lucerne Hammer is brought down to smash it in half.

Bringing his polearm back up, the Swiss man is about to swing his weapon only for the broken shaft to be thrown at him and knocks him back a bit. This gives enough time for the Gallowglass to reach him and grab the hammer before using a kick to send him back while taking the weapon. As the Swiss Mercenary recovers, the Irish man tosses the polearm away and takes his Buckler from his belt as he draws his Arming Sword. As his foe draws his Swiss Degen from its scabbard, the Irish man attempts a thrust that barely dents the half-armor before its deflected away.

The Swiss man attempts to perform a slash, but it gets blocked by his foe's shield and he tries another slash that ends up being blocked by his foe's sword. Quickly bringing the rim of the Buckler to his helmet of his adversary, the Gallowglass sends him back and attempts to perform a swing only for them to step back. Seeing his foe having left himself open, the Swiss Mercenary steps forward and stabs his short sword into the Irish man's gut. As the man cries out in pain, his opponent pulls his Swiss Degen out and punches his wound before he backs up.

Angered at his foe, the Gallowglass performs a slash that his foe dodges by stepping back and attempts to use his buckler to bash him. However, the Swiss man easily performs a slash to his foe's arm that makes him drop his shield and he quickly kicks it away. The Irish man acts fast and performs a slash that strikes his foe's helmet which does dent the helmet a bit. Backing up from the strike, the man sees another slash and quickly uses his Swiss Degen to slash the right arm of his adversary.

This causes the Gallowglass to cry out and drop his sword before he quickly avoids another thrust and kicks his opponent back. As he recovers, the Swiss Mercenary sees his foe running towards his Claymore Sword before running back towards his Pike. Picking up his greatsword with both hands, the Irish man turns to see his foe running as he put away his short sword. Acting fast, the man grabs the head of the Sparth Axe from the ground and throws the axe blade at his foe as he continues to run. The Swiss man is about a few feet away from his other weapons when the axe blade strikes him in the back and sends him to the ground face first.

Deciding to end this, the Gallowglass gives out another war cry as he charges towards his downed foe with his Claymore Sword at the ready for a strike. Hearing this, his adversary acts fast and grabs his Pike with both hands and turns towards his charging opponent with his Pike at the ready.

Unable to react in time, the Irish man cries out as he runs into the long spear and his foe pushes it deeper into his gut. As his foe continues to cry out, the Swiss man lets the weapon go and draws his Swiss Degen once again just when his opponent uses his greatsword to cut the Pike in two at least be able to fight. With the pain from his injuries starting to get the better of him, the Gallowglass sees his adversary charging at him and performs a horizontal slash from the right.

However, the Claymore Sword barely cuts into the armor before the Swiss Mercenary grabs the blade of the greatsword and moves forward. Unable to react, the Irish man can only look in horror as his opponent stabs his Swiss Degen into his face through the opening of his Barbute helmet. Not taking any chances, he pulls out his short sword and stabs his sword into his foe's heart.

Feeling his foe starting to go limp, the Swiss Mercenary takes his Swiss Degen out of his foe and lets go of the Claymore Sword before the Gallowglass falls back as his sword drops to the ground. Taking a moment to catch his breath, the mercenary looks upon his slain foe before raising his Swiss Degen into the air as he gives out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ While these two mercenary soldiers were able to match each other in battle, when it came down to the wire it was the **Swiss Mercenary** who gained the victory with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. This is a battle where one warrior had most of the edges in the weapons only to fall due to the armor and x-factors of their opponent. When looking at the weapons, the Gallowglass had the edge in all but special weapons which the Swiss Mercenary got. This is flipped in x-factors since the only solid edge given was the Swiss getting endurance while they got the slight edge in both training and ferocity. The Gallowglass barely got the edge in intimidation due to their weapons, but this wasn't enough to help them and armor easily went to the Swiss. This is where the match was determined, since while their weapons seemed inferior the Swiss Mercenary had an arsenal that was much more likely to exploit the weaker armor of the Gallowglass. On the flip side, the only weapon the Gallowglass had the could possibly get past the armor was the Claymore Sword which may not have been even able to pierce through it since its going up against plate armor. Overall, the better armored Swiss Mercenary with their endurance and training was able to overcome the more intimidating Gallowglass and their better weapons.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get into the series! Next time, we pit the elite of the Persian Empire against the raiders from Scandinavia.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This chapter had to be the most interesting since this was a potential match for my old Deadliest Warrior story that was suggested by a fellow expert. I am thankful for the request since I did find researching both interesting and I enjoyed finding out more about them. Though, the Sallet helmet and Bevor was a way to make them more distinct from the Landsknetch since the Germans imitated the Swiss and both made use of the same types of armor and weapons. So, to make the Swiss stand out, I'll be giving them the Sallet with the Bevor and they never used a greatsword to my knowledge so that does set them apart from the Germans.

Plus, I finally got to feature one of my favorite weapons in this battle with the Swiss Degen. While it is a short sword, I find most versions of the Swiss Degen I've found interesting and its design strikes me as being unique compared to others. Also, for why I had the Gallowglass take so much punishment while the Swiss Mercenary got off with just dented armor, it was a way of showing how much armor factored into this. Like I said, the Swiss weapons could pierce through his foe's armor while the Irish had few means of getting past his foe's armor. As for next time, that was a battle I have been wanting to do but has had some changes so it'll be interesting to see the results for that one. Hope you all enjoyed!


	19. Persian Immortal vs Viking

**GT25's Historical Series: Persian Immortal vs. Viking**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two warriors known for their ferocity with the Immortals of the Achaemenid Empire and the Vikings of Scandinavia. For this installment, we will take the Persian Immortal from the early 5th century BCE and the Viking from the early 11th century. While these two warriors are more well known than others, I will still provide their histories for the few who don't know about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

Founded by Cyrus the Great in the year 550 BCE, the Achaemenid Empire was formed from the earlier Median Empire with it expanding through military and political means. By the time of the Battle of Thymbra three years later, an elite heavy infantry group called the **Immortals** would be established among the army. These men were referred to as such due to the group always containing 10,000 men with those who retired or were killed, wounded, or seriously ill being immediately replaced by a reserve. Mimicking the common soldier of the Achaemenid Empire, they would accept both nobles and commoners into their ranks. After helping their leader Darius I in his conquest of the Indus Valley and Scythia, the Persian Immortals would gain their fame at the Battle of Thermopylae and would battle against the Spartan Hoplites in 480 BCE. These men would continue to take part in battles with the Achaemenid Empire until the empire would be conquered by Alexander the Great.

* * *

While not much is known about them except for accounts written by their enemies, the people known as **Vikings** were a Norse seafaring people who sailed the European coastline in their longboats. Contrary to popular belief, these people often went raiding due to the large amount of people living in their tribes thanks to the amount of crops they could farm. Making use of their longboats, the Vikings would use them to sail across the Arctic and Baltic Sea with them trading with many cultures which included China, Persia, and France to name a few. However, the Vikings were willing to perform raids against others and would start raiding Christian lands in the late 8th century. Credited with founding colonies in both Iceland and Greenland, a group would also land in North America before sailing back and another group would fail in setting up a colony. However, the Viking Age would come to a close by the mid 11th century as they would convert to Christianity in Denmark and Norway.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Acinaces ( _Persian Immortal_ ): The Acinaces is a dagger or short sword that is of Scythian origin and made famous with its use by the Persians. An example of this dagger has a 15.75 inch iron blade with a total length of 25.59 inches and weighs 15.8 ounces.

* * *

Viking Sword ( _Viking_ ): The Viking Sword, also called the Carolingian Sword, is a sword that was prevalent in Western and Northern Europe during the Early Middle Ages. An example of this type of sword has a 29 inch steel blade with a total length of 35.38 inches and weighs 2.38 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Viking Sword gets the edge. Since this is comparing a short sword to a regular sword, the Viking Sword has the greater reach by 13.25 inches and has a steel blade instead of an iron blade.

 **Medium Range**

Persian Spear ( _Persian Immortal_ ): The Persian Spear is a type of spear that was similar to the Dory Spear with an iron spear head and a silver round sphere as a counter balance. This spear has a length of 78 inches and weighs 5 pounds.

* * *

Dane Axe ( _Viking_ ): The Dane Axe is an early battle axe that is used with two hands and was often associated with Vikings and other European groups during the Early Middle Ages. An example of this type of axe has a length of 52 inches and weighs 4.63 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Dane Axe gets the edge. While the Persian Spear is longer by 26 inches, the Dane Axe can deliver more damaging strikes and can literally chop the spear in half. Plus, while the user of the Persian Spear can use the round sphere to strike a foe, the user of the Dane Axe can shift his hands along the wooden shaft to either control where the strike goes or put more power into it.

 **Long Range**

Composite Bow ( _Persian Immortal_ ): The Composite Bow is a type of bow used by many cultures with it composed of various materials such as horn, wood, and sinew. The Composite Bow used by the Achaemenid Empire most likely has a length of 48 inches and possibly weighs 1.8 pounds.

* * *

Viking Longbow ( _Viking_ ): The Viking Longbow is a type of longbow that was different from other types with it having an oval cross section and both ends of the bow had flared tips. An example of this type of longbow has a length of 70 inches and weighs 2.2 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. As I said in Anglo-Saxon vs. Sassanid Infantry, the only real differences between the two is what type of bow is used and what its made of since the Viking Longbow is most likely made of a single piece of wood.

 **Special Weapons**

Sagaris ( _Persian Immortal_ ): The Sagaris is a weapon similar to an axe with an iron head that has a blunt axe-like blade on the front and a spike on the reverse end. This weapon has a length of 30 inches and weighs 2 pounds.

* * *

Seax ( _Viking_ ): The Seax is a type of dagger that was typically used by Vikings and other Germanic people as both a tool and a weapon in battle. An example of this type of dagger has a 8.88 inch steel blade with a total length of 14.25 inches and weighs 11.3 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Sagaris gets the edge. The Seax may possibly have the larger blade, but the Sagaris has the greater length and has two options to take down an opponent with its 'axe' blade and the spike on the other side.

 **Armor**

Bronze Scales and Wicker Shield ( _Persian Immortal_ ): As the elite heavy infantry of the Achaemenid Empire, the Immortals made use of a cuirass of bronze scales that was worn under their robes. These bronze scales, or plates, are sewn or laced to a leather backing and were arranged in overlapping rows which makes the armor resemble the scales of a fish or reptile. These scales are able to protect the user from slashing attacks through thrusting attacks could break through the scales if the blade strikes in a spot between two of the scales.

In addition to this, the Immortals of the Achaemenid Empire made use of a medium sized shield made of wicker which was oval in shape with crescent shaped concave indications in the middle on both sides. This shield made of reed or wicker was held by a handle in the middle of the shield and, while not as strong as wooden shields, were capable of taking a few strikes before breaking and was easier to repair and replace.

* * *

Mail Hauberk, Spectacle Helmet, and Viking Shield ( _Viking_ ): During the Early Middle Ages, the Vikings much like many other Germanic people wore a riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, over their clothing. This mail was typically made of iron rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce it.

In addition to this, the Vikings made use of a helmet known as a Spectacle Helmet which is said to have been crafted in a manner similar to the Spangenhelm. This was a steel helmet that has a frame in a conical design with said frame connecting metal plates to the rest of the helmet. However, instead of metal cheek plates, the Spectacle Helmet has an ocular face mask connected at the front that goes down to the nose and upper cheeks with a skirt of riveted mail, or aventail, around the rim as side and back protection. However, this helmet often left the bottom of the user's face and the front of the user's neck exposed.

Finally, the Vikings were well known for making use of a medium sized, round shield which was also used by other Germanic people like the Saxons. This wooden shield has a riveted iron domed boss in the center with it being held by a wooden grip behind the shield boss.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Viking gets the edge. With body armor, both the Bronze Scales and the Mail Hauberk are relatively even since both can protect the user from slashing attacks while having the same weakness to thrusts to a degree. While the scale armor is made of bronze and the hauberk is made of steel, due to the scales overlapping each other in layers it does make it harder to pierce much like with riveted mail.

Moving onto shields, the Viking Shield easily takes this. Both it and the Wicker Shield have a handle in the center, but the Viking Shield is made of wood and has the iron domed boss which can be used in a shield bash. As an added bonus, the Viking is the only one with a helmet which gives them more armor than the Immortal. Overall, both are about even in terms of body armor but the Viking takes this with his better shield and actually having a helmet to protect his head.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ A typical Immortal was a man who had trained for battle in a wide range of skills starting just after the age of five and would start serving the Achaemenid Empire at the age of fifteen. A typical Viking raider was a man who had trained for battle starting in their early teens and were involved in sports to help develop their combat skills which included hunting.

 _Training:_ The Immortal gets the edge. As they were the elite heavy infantry of the Achaemenid Empire, the Immortal would have been trained to the best of their ability and with various weapons to battle against the enemies of the empire. Looking at an average raider, the Viking would have had training in the use of their weapons and in archery along with developing their combat skills through sports such as wrestling and when hunting.

 _Ferocity:_ Since they served both as an Imperial Guard and as a standing army, the Immortal were able to stand up to any foe they faced and were willing to kill them for the glory of the Achaemenid Empire. While they didn't charge head first into battle without caution, the Vikings were still brutal once they closed the distance and were often motivated and fueled by the beliefs in their religion.

 _Metallurgy:_ The Viking gets the edge. During the time of the Achaemenid Empire, the Immortals made use of iron weapons to use in battle while having bronze armor as their main form of protection much like many cultures of the time. By the start of the 11th century, the Vikings made use of steel weapons and helmets in battle against their foes while using chainmail composed of iron as one of their main forms of body armor.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one battle with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of land next to a river, a Viking is preparing to leave his camp to go hunting as a Persian Immortal is walking along the river to get back to the Persian army.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of grassland next to a large, flowing river, a man wearing a mail hauberk over his tunic and trousers and a spectacle helmet on his head is next to a tent made of canvas on a wooden frame with a pile of rocks which was used for a fire nearby. This man has a quiver of arrows on the right side of his belt behind the sheath for a Seax and has a Viking Sword in a scabbard on the left side. As he surveys the area around his camp, the man walks over to a stump that has a Dane Axe, Viking Longbow, and Viking Shield leaning against it. This man is a Viking who has decided to go hunting while he waits for the others of his tribe to reach him by the river.

About thirty yards down, a man wearing a robe over a cuirass of bronze scales and trousers along with a cloth tiara around his head as he walks along the river bank. The man is hold a Persian Spear in his right hand while having a Wicker Shield in his left hand. Around his waist is a belt that has an Acinaces in a scabbard on his right and on his left is a belt loop that is holding a Sagaris. On the back of this belt is a large quiver that holds both his arrows and his Composite Bow with it also having some rope attached that go around his waist to keep it in pace. This man is a Persian Immortal who has been separated from the army and is following the river to meet back up with them.

As he keeps walking along the river bank, the Immortal quickly sees the camp and spots the Viking as he picks up his longbow from the stump and tests the bowstring. Seeing this man as a possible threat to the empire, the Persian stabs his spear into the ground and hooks his shield on his back. As the raider turns to leave his camp, he spots the other man as he draws his bow with an arrow on the bowstring. Quickly realizing what's going on, the Viking gets out of the way as his new opponent fires the arrow though it does fly past him.

Pulling an arrow from his quiver, the raider nocks it onto his Longbow and draws the bowstring as his foe takes out another arrow. However, the Immortal steps back as the arrow from his adversary strikes one of the bronze scales of his armor and gets stuck in it. Not deterred by this, the man quickly puts the arrow onto his bowstring and pulls it back before firing the arrow off. The arrow hits the raider in the chest with the arrowhead barely getting past the hauberk. Still putting another arrow onto his bow, the Viking fires off a second arrow as his foe quickly moves out of the way.

As his adversary puts his bow away into its holster as he takes the arrow out, the raider quickly moves to the stump as he takes the arrow out of his mail and puts the Longbow on the ground. Once he gets his Wicker Shield off his back and takes up his Persian Spear again, the Immortal charges forward as the Viking takes the Dane Axe in his hands and charges towards him as well. When both meet each other, the Persian thrusts his spear forward only for the raider to move out of the way. Having his hands spread across the shaft of his Dane Axe, the Viking performs a controlled swing that punches into the Wicker Shield when his opponent blocks the strike.

Once his foe quickly takes the axe blade out of the shield, the Immortal steps back and performs a second thrust only for his foe to move to the left to avoid it. However, the raider slides his right hand down the shaft of his weapon as he performs an overhead chop that cuts the Persian Spear in half. Seeing this, the Persian backs up and tosses the end away as he keeps his shield in front of him. The Viking quickly brings his Dane Axe up into another powerful swing that slices off a portion of the Wicker Shield.

The Immortal quickly grabs his Sagaris from his belt as his adversary slides his hand back up the Dane Axe for another controlled swing which he dodges. When the raider attempts to bring his axe back, the Persian quickly brings his axe down in a swing that chops the shaft of his foe's weapon in half. The man tries to follow this up with another swing, but the Viking quickly brings a foot up and kicks him back before turning around and running as he tosses his broken axe away. Seeing this, the Immortal follows close behind as he spins the Sagaris to use the spike end against his foe.

Reaching the stump, the raider quickly picks up his Viking Shield and turns around as he draws his sword from its scabbard. Meeting his foe yet again, the Persian performs an overhead swing to bring the spike down on his foe only for them to block it with his shield though the spike does barely pierce through the back. Seeing his opponent having trouble getting the spike out, the Viking quickly brings his shield back which dislodges the spike and a slash from his Viking Sword cuts the head off the Sagaris. Bringing his shield to in front of him, the Viking lunges forward and performs a shield bash that pushes his foe back and causes him to drop his broken weapon.

Grabbing the hilt of his Acinaces, the Immortal draws the dagger in a reverse grip as he brings up his broken Wicker Shield to block another slash that nearly cuts halfway into the shield. Just after his opponent pulls his sword from his shield, the Immortal attempts to perform a downward stab only for the blade to barely bite into the Viking Shield. The raider quickly performs a second slash that cuts the remains of the Wicker Shield in half and brings his Viking Sword into another swing. Just as the Persian pulls his Acinaces back, the sword hits him across the chest and causes some dents to a few scales underneath which pushes the man back. When the Viking tries to perform a thrust with his sword, the Immortal steps to the left to avoid it and slashes the man's hand which causes him to drop his Viking Sword.

Deciding to end this, the Persian attempts to perform a downward stab only for his adversary to dodge it by stepping back as it slides across his scales. Grabbing his Seax and drawing it in a reverse grip like his foe, the raider lunges forward and pushes his opponent back with a shield bash. As the Immortal stops himself, he doesn't react in time as his opponent tosses his shield away and charges forward to tackle him to the ground. As his foe gets up and lays over him, the Persian tries to bring his Acinaces up to stab his adversary in his throat. However, the Viking easily grabs his wrist before raising his Seax and stabbing the Immortal twice in his neck.

Upon the second stab, the Persian starts coughing up blood as the raider pulls the blade out and lets go of his wrist. Getting to his feet and standing up, the Viking looks down at the Immortal with his adversary laying still and his right hand loosening its grip on the Acinaces. Seeing his newest foe now dead, the Viking raises his Seax into the air as gives out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Both of these fierce warriors were able to match each other with their own ferocity, but ultimately it was the **Viking** who obtained victory with a possible outcome of 5.6 out of 10 battles. Looking at their x-factors first, both men were even in physicality with the Persian Immortal gaining training and the Viking gaining metallurgy and a slight edge in terms of ferocity. However, while this did give each warrior an edge over the other, what helped decide this was their equipment with the Viking easily claiming armor despite them being about even with body armor. Moving onto their weapons, both were even in long range while the Immortal had special weapons and the Viking took both close and medium range. This leads to a factor that also helped in this match, which was that the Viking had the clear edge in melee combat. While the Persian does have the Sagaris and Persian Spear, they pale in comparison to both the Viking Sword and Dane Axe which are heavy hitting weapons and ones that can tear through the armor and shield of the Immortals. Simply put, the Viking had the better armor, melee weapons, and metallurgy which allowed them to overcome the Persian Immortal with their training and special weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the two fork heroes against each other with the Outlaw of Sherwood Forest and the woman who joined the Northern Wei army.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! Yeah, this is a kinda standard battle and, since Metal Harbinger did this match, I'm sure some did see this outcome coming. Truth be told, I simply did this since it was in my old Deadliest Warrior story and, well, I originally sided with the Immortals on this one. However, that was when I had the Viking with the Boar Spear for long range and his shield for special weapons, so this was a good way of changing this up. Plus, looking at this now, it is basically a slightly more balanced version of Anglo-Saxon vs. Sassanid Infantry. That said, I'm still glad I did this since now I've given my opinion on this match and I enjoyed doing research on the Viking bow. As for next time, this was a battle I came up with for the series and one I'm surprised more people haven't done. Hope you all enjoyed!


	20. Robin Hood vs Hua Mulan

**GT25's Historical Series: Robin Hood vs. Hua Mulan**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series we will take two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two folk heroes whose stories have made them into legends with Robin Hood of England and Hua Mulan of China. For this installment, we will take both warriors during the setting of their stories with Robin during the time of the Third Crusade and Hua Mulan during the time of the Northern Wei Empire. As there are many variants of their stories that have changed many elements, I will provide a brief summary of their histories to keep everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

Often depicted as a man of noble birth, **Robin Hood** would start life as Robin of Loxley where he would receive training as an archer and in sword fighting. Joining with Richard the Lionheart in the Third Crusade, he would return to England when King Richard would be captured with Prince John having raised taxes with the people of Nottingham being unable to pay. This would cause Robin Hood to oppose the prince along with the Sheriff of Nottingham and Sir Guy of Gisbourne while gaining a band of outlaws called the Merry Men. As he battled against the prince and stole from the rich to give the stolen goods to the poor, he would fall in love with the noblewoman Maid Marian. Despite how many times Prince John and his allies would try to capture him, Robin Hood and his Merry Men would prevail against the prince by the time Richard the Lionheart would return from the crusades. After this, Robin Hood would return to being a nobleman and would marry Maid Marian upon being pardon by the king.

* * *

Born and raised during the dynasty of the Northern Wei, **Hua Mulan** lived with her parents and her younger brother with her receiving some training for combat. When one man from each family was called to serve in the army to protect the empire, she knew that her father was old and weak while her brother was just a child. Deciding to take her father's place, Mulan would gain support from her parents before joining the army posing as a man. Enlisting in the army, she would fight as a soldier of the Northern Wei for twelve years before they would return home. While it wasn't said which battles she took part in, it is possible that Mulan would battle against the Rouran Khaganate and the Later Yan state during her time in the army. Upon returning, she turned down an official post and asked only for a camel to carry her home. Reuniting with her family and donning her old clothes, Mulan would meet up with her comrades who were shocked that they never realized that she was a woman.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Arming Sword ( _Robin Hood_ ): The Arming, or Knightly, Sword was the typical sword of a knight from the 10th to the 15th century which was used as a sidearm by Robin Hood and his men. An example of this sword from this period has a 31.5 inch steel blade with a total length of 38.13 inches and weighs 2.65 pounds.

* * *

Jian ( _Hua Mulan_ ): The Jian is a sword from China which was a common weapon used by the infantry and generals which was called "The Gentleman of Weapons" in folklore. An example of this sword from this period has a 20.88 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 28 inches and weighs 1.8 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Arming Sword gets the edge. While both can slash and thrust along with having steel blades, the Arming Sword has a longer blade than the Jian by 11.5 inches and gives the user a reach advantage.

 **Medium Range**

Quarterstaff ( _Robin Hood_ ): The Quarterstaff is a traditional pole weapon used in Europe that was used by many cultures though was often more prominent in England. This staff was used commonly by Robin Hood and his men with the weapon most likely just being a wooden staff to avoid detection. This Quarterstaff has a length of 6 feet, or 72 inches, and weighs about 1.75 pounds.

* * *

Qiang Spear ( _Hua Mulan_ ): The Qiang is a type of Chinese spear that was commonly used in battle that made use of a folded steel spear head and a tassel of horse hair just below it. This spear typically had a length of 9 feet, or 108 inches, and possibly weighs 5.13 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Qiang Spear gets the edge. While the Quarterstaff is lighter by 3.38 pounds and can deliver blunt force trauma, the Qiang is more lethal due to being a spear and the tassel on it helps confuse the opponent.

 **Long Range**

English Longbow ( _Robin Hood_ ): The English Longbow is a powerful longbow from the Medieval Period that was a stable of the English army and the trademark weapon of Robin Hood. This longbow has a length of 72 inches and weighs about 1.5 pounds.

* * *

Recurve Bow ( _Hua Mulan_ ): The Recurve Bow is a type of bow that has limbs that curve away from the archer when unstrung that can store more energy than a bow with straight limbs. This type of bow most likely has a length of 54.3 inches and weighs about 1.85 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The English Longbow gets the edge. While normally a comparison between bows would end up as a draw even with the Recurve Bow being able to generate more power from its limbs, this does come down to the user since both are great archers and known for their use of the bow. Hua Mulan could have been a great archer in her own right, but Robin Hood is a master of the bow and known for pulling off tricks and his accuracy with the bow.

 **Special Weapons**

Knightly Dagger ( _Robin Hood_ ): The Knightly, or Quillon, Dagger is a type of dagger used by knights that had quillons much like the crossguard of an Arming Sword, hence its name. An example of this dagger has a 9.25 inch steel blade with a total length of 14.88 inches and weighs 1.08 pounds.

* * *

Steel Dagger ( _Hua Mulan_ ): The Steel Dagger was a type of dagger which was used in China with it having a blade similar to the Jian which makes it look like a dagger version of the sword. An example of this dagger has a 9.88 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 15.25 inches and weighs 10.1 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Despite the Steel Dagger being lighter by 7.18 ounces, both blades are nearly the same length and both are daggers with steel blades which makes them about on par with each other.

 **Armor**

Mail Hauberk and Heater Shield ( _Robin Hood_ ): During his battle against Prince John and his knights, Robin Hood and his Merry Men much like their enemies wore a riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, under their tunics. This mail was typically made of iron rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce it.

In addition, Robin Hood and his Merry Men would often make use of the Heater Shield which was a medium sized shield that has a flat top and curving down to a point at the bottom similar to a clothes iron, hence the name. This shield is typically made of wood and covered in a canvas with enarmes, or leather straps, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Iron Lamellar and Iron Helmet ( _Hua Mulan_ ): As a soldier of Northern Wei, Hua Mulan like her fellow soldiers made use of a metal lamellar armor to protect their torso. This lamellar armor is made of small, rectangular plates made of iron laced together in horizontal rows with it most likely laced to a leather backing. Lamellar armor was typically able to offer protection from slashing strikes and blunt force trauma, but a thrusting strikes could break through as the small plates could spread apart if the lacing fails.

In addition, Hua Mulan and her fellow soldiers would wear an iron helmet as head protection. The helmet used during this time was most likely made of iron lamellar over harden leather with it being a hemispherical shape which has an iron lamellar skirt attached onto the sides and back of the helmet as added protection. Due to this, this helmet can protect the back and sides of the head while leaving the user's face and front of their neck exposed.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Robin Hood gets the edge. As I said in Song Soldier vs. English Knight, both the Mail Hauberk and Iron Lamellar can protect the user from slashing attacks and both will fail to thrusting attacks. Since this is just standard chainmail being compared, it does make the comparison a bit more even in this situation. However, what decides this is their other piece of armor with the Heater Shield and Iron Helmet. While the helmet can protect the user's head more than without one, the shield can defend the user from most attacks which does give it an edge over the helmet.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ As he's often depicted as being of noble birth, Robin Hood most likely received training in archery and sword fighting before receiving more training as an outlaw in the use of the staff and in tactics. Having already been skilled in fighting before joining the army, Hua Mulan would receive more training by the military in martial arts, sword fighting, and archery to get her ready for battle.

 _Experience:_ Hua Mulan gets the edge, though not by much. Being an archer in the English army, Robin Hood most likely served under Richard the Lionheart in the Third Crusade and later on against the knights of Prince John after becoming an outlaw. After enlisting in the army, Hua Mulan would serve the army of the Northern Wei for twelve years and most likely battled against the Rouran Khaganate and the Later Yan state during that time.

 _Audacity:_ Robin Hood was willing to give up his status as a noble to lead a group of outlaws against Prince John and his knights along with stealing from the richer nobles to give to the poor. On the other hand, Hua Mulan was willing to masquerade as a man to take the place of her father and served in the army for twelve years with the blessing of her parents.

 _Tactics:_ Robin Hood gets the edge. During his battle against Prince John and his knights, Robin Hood adopted guerrilla warfare tactics to combat the better armed knights and performed hit and runs to further harass his foes. As a soldier of the Northern Wei army, Hua Mulan knew how to battle against the foes of the empire and how to combat enemy soldiers in battle either in single combat or fighting alongside her fellow soldiers.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a five on five match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of Sherwood Forest, Hua Mulan with four of her fellow soldiers are walking through as Robin Hood and four of his Merry Men are heading in their direction.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On a dirt path that passes through Sherwood Forest from Nottingham, five Chinese soldiers wearing iron lamellar armor over blue tunics and trousers while wearing iron helmets are walking through the forest. The first of these soldiers has a Recurve Bow in their left hand with the back of their belt having a quiver of arrows along with the scabbards for a Jian and a Steel Dagger on their left and right sides respectively. The second soldier has a Qiang Spear in his hands with a Jian in a scabbard on the left side of his belt. A soldier following the other two has a Recurve Bow in his left hand with a quiver on the back of his belt and a Steel Dagger in a scabbard on his belt on the left side.

Another soldier has a Qiang Spear in his hands along with having a Steel Dagger in a scabbard on his belt on the left side. The final soldier following them has a Recurve Bow in his left hand with a quiver on the back of his belt and a Jian in a scabbard on the left side of his belt. These people, in order of appearance, are Hua Mulan, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, and Zhou. These five soldiers of the Northern Wei army have been sent by the request of Prince John to find and slay a band of outlaws while they were visiting the Kingdom of England.

 _Hua Mulan: 5_

About fifty yards away in the forest, five Englishmen who have brown tunics over mail hauberks along with lincoln green undertunics and tights with brown bycockets on their heads are traveling through the forest though hidden by the foliage. The first man, who has a brown mustache and goatee, has an English Longbow in his left hand with a quiver on his back with a Heater Shield held by a guige over it and has a belt that has an Arming Sword and Knightly Dagger in scabbards on it. Following him is a man with stubble on his face and blonde hair who has a Quarterstaff in his right hand and an Arming Sword in a scabbard on his belt.

Another man, who has dirty blonde hair, has an English Longbow in his left hand with a quiver on his back with a Heater Shield held by a guige over it and an Arming Sword in a scabbard on his belt. The next man, who has a black mustache, has an English Longbow in his left hand with a quiver on his back and a Knightly Dagger in a scabbard on his belt. The final man, who has blonde hair, has a Quarterstaff in his right hand and a Knightly Dagger in a scabbard on his belt. These men, in order of appearance, are Robin Hood, Little John, Will Scarlet, Arthur a Bland, and Gilbert Whitehand. Robin Hood and his Merry Men have gotten word of a group sent by Prince John to kill them and plan to ambush them.

 _Robin Hood: 5_

 _Hua Mulan: 5_

As the Northern Wei soldiers keep walking down the path, Robin Hood keep moving forward before he stops about thirty feet away from the pathway. His Merry Men come to a halt as well and they stay hidden by the bushes and trees as they spot the soldiers walking along the path.

"What is it, Robin?" Little John asks his friend while keeping his voice down.

"They don't look like they're from around these parts," Robin Hood quietly tells him, "Maybe these soldiers are those with the foreign diplomats."

"Prince John must have sent them to kill us," Arthur a Bland says, gaining a nod from his leader.

"Gilbert, Little John, stay out of sight," Robin tells his men, "Will, Arthur, be ready to fire your bows."

After saying this, Robin Hood pulls an arrow from his quiver as Will Scarlet and Arthur a Bland do the same as they take arrows out from their own quivers. While the three men prepare their longbows, Little John and Gilbert Whitehand move to take cover behind trees.

* * *

"(Ping, don't you find this weird?)" Ling asks Mulan, who was going under her alias 'Ping'.

Stopping with her fellow soldiers doing the same, she turns towards him and, faking a male voice, says, "(What do you mean, Ling? We were asked to take out some bandits.)"

"(Well, their emperor was being vague about it,)" Yao speaks up, "(He simply stated that they were outlaws and nothing else.)"

Taking this in, Mulan looks at her fellow soldiers and says, "(Maybe there's more about this that isn't being told to us.)"

"(Or perhaps they are simply outlaws,)" Zhou tells them, "(Our officer told us to find them as their-)"

"(Quiet!)" Chien-Po interrupts as he looks to the right of the path, "(I thought I heard something.)"

As they keep quiet to listen for something, Robin Hood and his archers take aim before firing arrows from their English Longbows. While Albert misses the soldiers and Will's arrow hits Zhou in the right shoulder, the arrow Robin shot goes into the throat of Chien-Po before he falls backwards.

 _Robin Hood: 5_

 _Hua Mulan: 4_

"(Ling, Zhou, draw your arrows!)" Mulan shouts as Zhou pulls the arrow out of his shoulder, "(Yao, be ready for them to charge!)"

"(Right, Ping,)" Yao says, lowering his Qiang Spear at the ready as his other men pull arrows out of their quivers and nock them on their bows. Acting fast, they aim into the forest and fire off arrows into it before three more came at them. Yao ducks under one while Zhou steps to the side to avoid another and Mulan takes a steps to her left to avoid the last arrow. All three quickly take another arrow out to of their quivers as Robin Hood, Will Scarlet, and Albert a Bland prepare their English Longbows for battle.

However, Mulan makes out a man in the foliage and aims at it before letting the arrow fly forward to strike them. Before Albert a Bland could react, the arrow embeds itself into his right eye and he drops his longbow and arrow as he falls to the ground.

 _Robin Hood: 4_

 _Hua Mulan: 4_

"Albert!" Will Scarlet shouts, before both Ling and Zhou fire their arrows into the woods with both Robin Hood and Will ducking to avoid the strike. Though, Will's hat is taken by an arrow that pins it to a tree.

"We'll have to close the distance," Robin Hood tells his men, "Will, go with Gilbert and move forward. Little John, follow me."

"Right, Robin," Little John says before following his leader as the two move to the right of the group. As they do this, Will Scarlet fires off another arrow before slinging his English Longbow onto his shoulder as Gilbert move out from behind the tree.

While the Chinese archers keep the arrows on their bowstrings, Mulan and her fellow soldiers look towards the woods with them lax to avoid using strength to keep their bowstrings back. As they look on, they hear foliage being pushed aside as they see Gilbert Whitehand with his Quarterstaff in his hands and Will Scarlet with his Arming Sword in hand and his Heater Shield on his left arm charging at them. Yao prepares to charge to meet their foes as Mulan and her other two archers pull their bowstrings back.

However, Mulan hears something to her left and turns her head in time to see Robin Hood and Little John breaking through the foliage ahead of them on the path.

"(Enemy to our left!)" Mulan shouts, moving to turn her body only for Robin Hood to have his English Longbow ready as he fires his arrow into her left shoulder. Crying out, she lowers her Recurve Bow as Ling turns to fire the arrow he has at the two men in the open. As the archer takes another arrow out, Little John spins his Quarterstaff to strike the arrow and knock it out of the air to protect his friend.

Not taking any chances, Robin Hood quickly aims at Ling as he pulls back his bowstring and lets an arrow fly though the air as the man nocks an arrow onto his Recurve Bow. The arrow strikes the man in the helmet with it accurately getting between two scales, which only slow it down as it enters the man's skull. Mulan turns to see her fellow soldier fall down dead with the arrow still lodged into his forehead.

 _Robin Hood: 4_

 _Hua Mulan: 3_

As Yao turns to help his fellow soldier with the two ahead of them, Zhou takes aim at Gilbert Whitehand and fires the arrow off. While Mulan steps back to put her bow away and break the shaft of the arrow that struck her, the arrow of Zhou goes into Gilbert's throat and the man collapses to the ground as Will Scarlet keeps moving forward.

 _Robin Hood: 3_

 _Hua Mulan: 3_

Quickly tossing his Recurve Bow away, Zhou steps back as Will Scarlet slashes at him and he quickly draws his Jian from its scabbard. He performs a slash that his foe blocks with his shield before Will slashing him in the leg. As Will moves forward to push Zhou back, Yao reaches the other two men and perform a thrust only for Little John to parry it away with his Quarterstaff. Robin Hood, having slung his English Longbow over his shoulder, takes his Heater Shield onto his arm and moves forward as he and Mulan draw their own swords.

They both slash at each other, but only clash their blades against each other before Mulan steps back and performs a thrust. However, Robin Hood quickly brings his shield up to block it before performing a slash with his Arming Sword. Mulan sees this and jumps back as she uses her Jian to deflect the strike. As Little John and Yao keep fighting each other, Will Scarlet blocks a strike with his shield from Zhou before lunging forward into a shield bash.

Being knocked down by the move, Zhou attempts to perform a slash with his sword to get his opponent back. However, Will simply defects it away with his Arming Sword before performing a downward thrust that hits his foe's chest. Despite the plates taking the hit, it simply aborbs some of the energy with the tip of the blade getting pass it and into the man's chest.

 _Robin Hood: 3_

 _Hua Mulan: 2_

When Little John attempts to perform a strike against his adversary, Yao ducks under the strike and performs a thrust that goes into his left leg as he steps back. As he cries out, Robin Hood turns his head to see his friend being wounded which allows Mulan to pull out her Steel Dagger to be ready to stab her foe. However, her adversary quickly notices this from the corner of his eye and turns his attention back to her and defends with his Heater Shield.

Upon kicking his wounded foe back, Yao prepares to perform a thrust with his spear only for Will Scarlet to slash his back, though the scales protect him. As he turns to face the other man, Mulan deflects a thrust from Robin Hood before slashing his right leg with her Steel Dagger. Seeing her opponent slashing with his Arming Sword, she quickly ducks under him and just manages to slashes the underside of his arm. While it doesn't cut deep into his arm with Robin Hood backs up, the Jian did manage to cut the straps of the Heater Shield and she kicks it away to her left.

As she gets up, Little John manages to get to his own feet with some difficulty as he watches Will Scarlet blocking the Qiang Spear in Yao's hand. Using his Quarterstaff to help him up, he sees Will Scarlet slashing his Arming Sword only for Yao to step back. However, his eyes widen in horror as Yao performs a thrust that gets past Will's shield and into his chest. When the spear is pulled back, Will stumbles forward before falling to his right down to the ground.

 _Robin Hood: 2_

 _Hua Mulan: 2_

Robin Hood has been placed on the defensive as both him and Mulan pass each other before he blocks a strike from the Jian with his Arming Sword. However, he hears Little John giving out a war cry as he charges forward with his Quarterstaff at the ready. Yao turns to fight him, but the last of the Merry Men swings his staff and strikes his foe in the head which knocks him to the ground.

His adversary attempts to get up, but Little John performs a quick strike to Yao's throat which stuns him as he struggles to breath. As Robin Hood backs away to avoid another slash and give himself some breathing space, Mulan looks over to her fellow soldier as Little John bring down his Quarterstaff in an overhead strike. She couldn't believer her eyes as she sees the staff smashing the face of Yao in and he lays still from the strike.

 _Robin Hood: 2_

 _Hua Mulan: 1_

After looking to her adversary for a moment, Mulan rushes over to the wounded Little John who spots her as he steps away from his fallen foe. However, he doesn't reach in time as she slashes his back which, while not breaking through the mail, sends him to the ground due to his injured leg. Seeing her about to perform a downward thrust with her sword, Robin Hood runs over and quickly uses his Arming Sword to block the strike and push her away.

Getting in front of his friend, he and Mulan lunge at each other only to once again clash blades and Robin Hood deflects a thrust away as he grabs the hilt of his Knightly Dagger. Mulan attempts to perform a thrust with her Steel Dagger, but her opponent draws his own dagger and deflects the weapon away. As he makes her back up to dodge a thrust, Robin Hood moves forward as they clash blades as they try to to slash with their swords.

While Little John uses his Quarterstaff to get back to his feet, Robin Hood is forced to step back to avoid the Steel Dagger going into his gut. Waiting a second, Robin Hood performs an overhead strike that Mulan blocks with his Jian though she notices that it wasn't that strong. However, this was merely a feint which allows Robin Hood to stab Mulan with his Knightly Dagger with the blade barely going into her gut due to the armor stopping most of the force. Pulling his dagger back as she steps back, Mulan drops her Steel Dagger and covers her stomach as blood leaked out.

Not wanting to back down, Mulan performs a thrust as her foe puts away his Knightly Dagger only for him to use his sword to deflect the strike. Before she could react, Robin Hood thrusts his Arming Sword with it going into her chest with the armor barely stopping it. As she drops her Jian and looks at her adversary in shock, Mulan barely feels his sword when he removes it and she falls backwards to the ground.

 _Robin Hood: 2_

 _Hua Mulan: 0_

Little John limps forward towards his friend while using his Quarterstaff as a walking stick while Robin Hood sheathes his Arming Sword. Both men look at each other before looking at their fallen foes and allies around them. Both Robin Hood and Little John take off their bycockets from their heads and place them on their chests as the two give all those who were killed a moment of silence.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of the legendary heroes from English and Chinese folklore, both of these warriors were able to keep up with the other yet it was **Robin Hood** who emerged triumphant with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. Starting with their armor, both were even with their body armor though the Heater Shield that Robin Hood has factored more into the match than the Iron Helmet that Hua Mulan has. Moving onto x-factors, both were about even in training with both getting a slight edge in one factor, Robin Hood getting audacity and Mulan getting experience. The only solid edge was in tactics which went to Robin Hood due to his use of guerrilla warfare tactics while Hua Mulan was possibly more use to regular military tactics. However, the biggest factors in this match came down to their weapons. Both were even with special weapons, but Mulan took medium range while Robin Hood gained both close and long range. This was the deciding factor, as Robin Hood has the advantage in long range where his archery skills and those of his Merry Men were more likely to take out Mulan and her fellow soldiers before they could close the distance. In the end, the better tactics and armor of Robin Hood along with the edge in long range allowed him to take out the more experienced Hua Mulan and her better medium range weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the men of other countries who fought for Spain and France during the Spanish Civil War and World War 2.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! I always wanted to include Robin Hood in a battle and I feel that Hua Mulan was an excellent choice to use in this regard. For his appearance, I used the portrayal of Errol Flynn since that seemed to be the most period accurate and is the most well known version of the character (outside the disney movie). For Mulan, a lot of people tend to take her from the variant of her story made in the Ming Dynasty, which has her living in the Tang Dynasty and often seemed to have early rockets. While I wouldn't bash on others using her from that time, I feel that keeping to the original ballad is the better option. Plus, the research was interesting since I found out that the Chinese made use of steel sword during the earlier Han Dynasty and they co-existed with earlier bronze swords.

That said, I did have to cheat a bit with her armor since the Northern Wei made use of 'Cord and Plaque' armor which I wasn't able to really find much info on its strengths and weaknesses. So, I went with Iron Lamellar as it most likely was still in use after the fall of the Han Dynasty centuries earlier. The helmet was hard to pin down, but I went with the made from a lamellar helmet since it worked with the battle. As for the battle, I figured I'd let at least one of the Merry Men live if Robin Hood won and Little John was the one who ended up being saved from death since, well, can't have Robin Hood without Little John. As for next time, that was the best I could do without using part of their names since...it's hard to describe them without saying two-thirds of their names. Hope you all enjoyed!


	21. Spanish Legion vs French Foreign Legion

**GT25's Historical Series: Spanish Legion vs. French Foreign Legion**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series we will take two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two groups of men who fought for other countries with the Spanish Legion and the French Foreign Legion. For this installment, we will take the Spanish Legion during the Spanish Civil War and the French Foreign Legion during the Second World War. As one of these warriors is more known by many than the other, I will provide a summary of their histories to keep everyone on the same basis.

 **History of the Warriors**

Despite an attempt to make a foreign legion with help from the French, a unit of the Spanish Army and members of the Spanish Morocco Army Corps was formed by royal degree of King Alfonso XIII in late January of 1920. Mostly made up of Spaniards despite recruiting from Spanish speaking nations, the unit which would later be called the **Spanish Legion** would see their first campaign in 1920 in the Rif War. Battling with the Spanish Army against the Republic of the Rif, the Legion would battle in the war with one of their leaders being Francisco Franco. After gaining assistance from the French in the war, the Spanish Legion would end up nine years later taking part in the Spanish Civil War. Working for the Spanish Nationalists and their leader, Francisco Franco, the Legion would give the rebel army a huge advantage against the less well trained Spanish Republican forces. Being an elite spearhead at first, the Legion would battle across many fronts after the expansion of the rebel army and would help in gaining victory for the Spanish Nationalists in 1939 before returning to their bases in Spanish Morocco.

* * *

When the French expeditionary force that had occupied Algiers in 1830 was in need of reinforcements, the King of France, Louis Philippe, would create a group from the foreign regiments of the Kingdom of France to fight in the French Conquest of Algeria. Allowing any foreigner into this group, the **French Foreign Legion** would see combat in Algeria where it would have its home base until 1962. Primarily used during the rest of the 19th century to protect and expand the French colonial empire, the legion would earn their legendary status among other forces during the Battle of Camarón where they refused to surrender and made a last stand. After helping in the colonization of Africa, the Foreign Legion would play a large role in many critical battles during the First World War. Despite taking many casualties during the war, the Legion would continue to serve France during the Rif War and would assist both Vichy France and as part of the French Resistance during the Second World War.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Commando Knife ( _Spanish Legion_ ): The Commando Knife is a type of combat knife that was used by the soldiers of the Spanish Nationalists for melee combat. This knife has a 5.5 inch steel blade with a total length of 9.5 inches and possibly weighs 8.4 ounces.

* * *

Camillus ( _French Foreign Legion_ ): The Camillus is a type of combat knife that is similar in appearance to a Ka-Bar Knife and was used as both a fighting and utility knife. This knife has a 7 inch steel blade with a total length of 11 inches and weighs 11.2 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Camillus gets the edge. Despite the Commando Knife being slightly lighter by 2.8 ounces, the Camillus has a longer blade by 1.5 inches and most likely has the larger blade in terms of width.

 **Pistols**

Astra 400 ( _Spanish Legion_ ): The Astra 400 is a Spanish service pistol that was used by both sides of the Spanish Civil War and operates on a blowback system. This pistol fires the 9x23mm Largo round with the weapon using an eight round detachable box magazine. The Astra 400 has a length of 8.9 inches and weighs 2.5 pounds with a possible range of 50 meters.

* * *

MAB Model D ( _French Foreign Legion_ ): The MAB Model D is a French pistol that was inspired by the FN 1910 pistol and operates on a blowback system. This pistol fires the .32 ACP round with the weapon using a nine round detachable box magazine. The MAB Model D has a length of 7.01 inches and weighs 1.68 pounds with a possible range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The MAB Model D gets the edge. Despite the Astra 400 having the larger round, the MAB Model D has one more round thanks to the ammunition it uses along with being shorter by 1.69 inches and lighter by 13.12 ounces.

 **Medium Range**

Erma EMP ( _Spanish Legion_ ): The Erma EMP is a German submachine gun that was used by both sides of the Spanish Civil War and operates on a blowback system. This submachine gun fires the 9x23 Largo round with the weapon using a thirty-two round detachable box magazine. The Erma EMP has a length of 39 inches and weighs 8.81 pounds with an effective range of 150 meters.

* * *

MAS-38 ( _French Foreign Legion_ ): The MAS-38 is a submachine gun used by the French forces even after the country had surrendered and operates on an off-axis bolt-travel, delayed blowback system. This submachine gun fires the 7.65x20mm Longue round with the weapon using a thirty-two round detachable box magazine. The MAS-38 has a length of 33.5 inches and weighs 9.57 pounds when unloaded with an effective range of 100 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Erma EMP gets the edge. While the MAS-38 is shorter by 5.5 inches, the Erma EMP is lighter by 12.16 ounces and has the greater range by 50 meters along with having the larger round.

 **Long Range**

Mauser Model 1916 ( _Spanish Legion_ ): The Mauser Model 1916 is a variant of the Spanish Mauser rifle that saw extensive use in service to the country and operates on a bolt-action system. This rifle fires the 7x57mm Mauser round with the weapon having a five round fixed box magazine that was loaded by five round stripper clips. The Mauser Model 1916 most likely has a length of 40.69 inches and possibly weighs 8.3 pounds with an effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

MAS-36 ( _French Foreign Legion_ ): The MAS-36 is a military rifle that was used by the French that saw service during and well after the Second World War and operates on a bolt-action system. This rifle fires the 7.5x54mm French round with the weapon having a five round internal magazine that was loaded by five round stripper clips. The MAS-36 has a length of 40.16 inches and weighs 8.2 pounds when unloaded with an effective range of 400 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The MAS-36 gets the edge, but not by much. Both have the same number of round which are reloaded with stripper clips and operates on bolt-action systems. The Mauser does have the greater range by 100 meters, but the MAS is slightly shorter and lighter along with having the larger round being used.

 **Explosives**

Molotov Cocktail ( _Spanish Legion_ ): The Molotov Cocktail is an improvised incendiary weapon that was a glass bottle filled with a flammable liquid, usually gasoline. This liquid was kept in place by a stopper at the top that held a rag in place which acted as a wick. This improvised weapon uses a glass bottle of at least 12 inches and weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

F1 Grenade ( _French Foreign Legion_ ): The French F1 Grenade is a hand grenade used by many European countries during both World Wars due to being mass produced. While it used a percussion cap at first, after the First World War the F1 used a Billant fuse much like the Russian F1 Grenade. The grenade has a length of 3.54 inches not counting the fuse and possibly weighs 1.21 pounds with an effective blast radius of possibly 30 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The F1 Grenade gets the edge. Even though the Molotov Cocktail can set fire to a large area depending on where it strikes, the F1 Grenade is quicker to use and isn't as obvious thanks to its small size. Plus, an actual grenade is much more deadly than an improvised incendiary one.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The French Foreign Legion gets the edge. Basing themselves off the French Foreign Legion, the Spanish Legion would receive training in basic military skills along with forced marches and a strict assault course that lasts for four months. As they were initially stationed only in Algeria, the French Foreign Legion would receive some of the harshest training under extreme conditions in the deserts of North Africa to harden them into soldiers.

 _Experience:_ After its formation in early 1920, the Spanish Legion would take part in the Rif War with the rest of the Spanish Army and then battling with the Spanish Nationalists during the Spanish Civil War. After the role they played in the First World War, the French Foreign Legion would play a major part in the Rif War and would take part in many battles of the Second World War as part of the French Resistance.

 _Ferocity:_ The Spanish Legion get the edge, but not by much. Giving an advantage to the Spanish Nationalists, the Spanish Legion would become the elite spearhead of the rebel army and would fight the Spanish Republican forces on several fronts during the war. Despite some of them siding with the Vichy France, many in the French Foreign Legion would continue to battle as part of the French Resistance and held their own during the North African campaign.

 _Tenacity:_ As the elite spearhead of the Spanish Nationalists, the Spanish Legion would be at the center of the rebel army and would help give an advantage to the Nationalists during the Spanish Civil War even across several fronts. Even when the French Armistice was signed and the Third French Republic fell, many in the French Foreign Legion would continue to battle against the Axis powers and distinguished themselves during the North African campaign.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In a nearly destroyed city, a squad of the French Foreign Legion have been sent into the area with a squad of the Spanish Legion arriving in the same area.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of a nearly destroyed city in the south of France, five men in khaki uniforms and having white kepi caps on their heads are walking down a roadway in a single file line. The man leading them has a MAS-38 in his hands with a MAB Model D holstered and a Camillus sheathed on his belt. The next man is a black man who is holding a MAS-36 in his hands and a MAB Model D holstered on his belt. Behind him is an American whose holding a MAS-38 with a Camillus sheathed on his belt and a sack on the back of his belt with three F1 Grenades in it.

The fourth man has a MAS-36 in his hands with a MAB Model D holstered and a Camillus sheathed on his belt. The last man, who is keeping an eye on their flanks, is holding a MAS-36 in his hands and a MAB Model D holstered on his belt. These men, in order of appearance, are Gabriel, Eugene, Alan, Blaise, and Léon. These men are members of the French Foreign Legion who have joined the French Resistance and have been sent to investigate a report of a possible enemy going through this destroyed city.

 _French Foreign Legion: 5_

About forty feet away in the same nearly destroyed city, a group of five men in olive green uniforms and having side caps of the same color on their heads are walking down another roadway. The man leading them has an Erma EMP in his hands with an Astra 400 holstered and a Commando Knife sheathed on his belt. Behind him is another man whose holding a Mauser Model 1916 in his hands with an Astra 400 holstered on his belt. The third man has a Mauser Model 1916 in his hands with an Astra 400 holstered and a Commando Knife sheathed on his belt.

The man following them is holding an Erma EMP in his hands with a Commando Knife sheathed on his belt along with having a large bag with two Molotov Cocktails in it. Behind him is the last man who has a Mauser Model 1916 in his hands with an Astra 400 holstered on his belt. These men, in order of appearance, are Emigdio, Galbino, Santos, Marcos, and Agustín. These men are members of the Spanish Legion who have arrived ahead of the Spanish Army to help the Germans in taking down the French Resistance.

 _Spanish Legion: 5_

 _French Foreign Legion: 5_

As the French Legionnaries continue walking down the street, Gabriel hears footsteps ahead of them and holds up his hand to motion to get to one side of the street. His men quickly move out of the roadway with him following them and get to a spot to stay out of sight for the moment. As they look ahead, the Spanish Legionnaries walk into an intersection about forty feet away from them without them noticing the other group.

Seeing them, Gabriel looks towards his men and nods to get out of hiding before he gets up and shouts, "Ouvrez le feu! (Open fire!)"

As Emigdio and his men turn to the noise, they see the French Legionnaries getting into the open and starts aiming their guns at them.

"Ponerse a cubierto! (Get into cover!)" Emigdio tells his men as the French fire their guns at them with him firing his Erma EMP to help his men get into cover.

The French Legionnaries open fire with Gabriel and Alan firing their MAS-38s while the other three operate the bolt-action of their rifles. Once their foes start to return fire, they start to head for cover while the two keep firing their MAS-38s. Getting behind a corner of a destroyed building as his fellow Legionnaries get into cover around the road, Marcos sees Blaise getting behind a large piece of rubble and puts his Erma EMP on the ground.

As the others keep firing their weapons, Marcos takes out a match and pulls out one of the Molotov Cocktails before lighting the match and putting it on the rag. Upon the rag catching fire, he tosses the match and looks from behind the corner to see Blaise firing a shot off before getting back into cover. Acting fast, Marcos gets from behind his cover and throws the bottle at the rubble with it breaking against it.

The other French Legionnaries are surprised upon seeing Blaise and his cover being engulfed in fire and the man screams in agony as he runs from out of cover in flames. However, the Spanish Legionnaries ignore him and keep shooting their other foes as they let the man burn to death.

 _Spanish Legion: 5_

 _French Foreign Legion: 4_

As Marcos starts to get back into cover, Léon aims his MAS-36 and fires a round into his right leg with the man nearly falling over from the wound. Galbino finishes reloading his Mauser Model 1916 and works the bolt-action before standing up and aiming at Léon as he starts to move into cover. Before he can shot, Eugene gets up and fires his rifle with the bullet speeding into Galbino's head and gets back into cover to operate the bolt-action of his MAS-36.

 _Spanish Legion: 4_

 _French Foreign Legion: 4_

Both groups keep firing upon each other with the French Legionnaries reloading their rifles and both Gabriel and Alan get fresh magazines into their MAS-38s. Seeing the Spanish Legionnaries firing at them as Emigdio puts a fresh magazine into his Erma EMP, Gabriel look at his other Legionnaries and shouts, "Se retirer! Se retirer! (Fall back! Fall back!)"

The French Legionnaries get out of cover with Alan firing his MAS-38 to keep their foes down and the others move back. Seeing this, Marcos quickly lights his other Molotov Cocktail and grabs his Erma EMP to use in combat. Limping out of cover, he gets a few feet away from his former cover and is about to throw the Molotov at them.

However, Gabriel gets to Léon and turns to see Marcos before raising his MAS-38 up to fire a few rounds down range. Before it leaves his hand, the Molotov is shot by the rounds and the gasoline splashed onto Marcos before the lit rag lands on him. The Spanish Legionnary screams in pain as the gass ignites and he's covered in flames before Gabriel fires a burst of rounds into his chest and Léon fires a round from his MAS-36 into his head.

 _Spanish Legion: 3_

 _French Foreign Legion: 4_

As Alan gets behind a new piece of cover, he quickly puts his MAS-38 on the ground and reaches back to grab an F1 Grenade. Taking one from the sack, he looks around the corner of the large rubble he's using as cover and sees the other three French Legionnaries moving back. While Eugene gets a piece of rubble close to him, Gabriel is forced to run back upon Emigdio firing a burst from his Erma EMP into Léon and causes him to collapse.

 _Spanish Legion: 3_

 _French Foreign Legion: 3_

"Grenade!" Alan shouts, causing Eugene stay in cover and Gabriel runs towards them to get into cover as the Spanish Legionnaries fire at them. Santos fires a shot off and operates the bolt-action before charging forward ahead of his fellow Spaniards to keep moving forward. Emigdio and Agustín move to charge forward as well to keep on the offensive.

Getting to his feet, Alan pulls the pin from the F1 Grenade and throws it at their foes before ducking back into cover as Emigdio fires at him. The grenade lands next to the side of a building short of their foes with Santos not noticing it as he charges past it.

 _BOOM!_

As Emigdio and Agustín stop short as they get shocked by the sudden explosion, Santos falls forward dead with shrapnel in his body and the blast helping in killing him.

 _Spanish Legion: 2_

 _French Foreign Legion: 3_

Looking around their surroundings, Gabriel looks to his right and sees an abandon building that seemed like it was only three stories tall before he gets an idea.

"Alan, jette une autre grenade, (Alan, throw another grenade,)" Gabriel tells his men, "Eugene, va à ce bâtiment! (Eugene, get to that building!)"

Nodding, Alan takes another grenade and pulls the pin out as Gabriel gets out of cover and fires his MAS-38 at the Spanish Legionnaries with Eugene firing a shot off from his rifle. Both Emigdio and Agustín run into cover as Alan throws the F1 Grenade at them with Gabriel and Eugene rush to the entrance of the building. As the two Spaniards stay in cover, the grenade lands not far in front of the two in the middle of the street.

 _BOOM!_

The Spaniards wait for a few moments and stay in cover as Gabriel and Eugene get into the building before Alan runs across the street to get to the building. However, when he's a foot away from the doorway, Emigdio gets out of cover and fires his Erma EMP with the bullets hitting him in the back. Alan falls the ground before Eugene, now without his MAS-36, grabs him and pulls him into the building despite his fellow Legionnary dying within a few seconds.

 _Spanish Legion: 2_

 _French Foreign Legion: 2_

Both of the remaining Spanish Legionnaries run towards the building and pass the dead men in the street before reaching the building. Looking at their weapons, both put down their weapons before pulling out their Astra 400s and Emigdio enters the building with Agustín following him. Upon entering, they find themselves in a large room with some furniture and the now dead Alan laying against the far wall.

Looking around, they slowly move forward before Agustín looks to see a doorway to their left and sees a figure in it. The man fires his Astra 400 at the doorway with Emigdio turning with his pistol at the ready in the same direction. Looking at Agustín, Emigdio nods his head towards the doorway with his fellow Legionnary nods in agreement and walks forward while his leader keeps his pistol at the ready. Moving forward, Agustín goes to the doorway and enters the other room with his eyes darting around to look at everything.

As he moves forward, Emigdio stays in place and watches his fellow Spanish Legionnary moving into the room. When Agustín turns his head to the left with him being three feet into the room, Eugene steps up to him from the right and places his MAB Model D against his head. Emigdio isn't able to react in time as the French Legionnary shots his pistol and drops his fellow Spaniard.

 _Spanish Legion: 1_

 _French Foreign Legion: 2_

Emigdio fires his pistol at the French Legionnary only for Eugene to move out of view from the doorway and the Spaniard rushes into the room. Upon getting into the room, he sees the French Legionnary going into another doorway with a broken chair next to it and aims his pistol at him. However, Gabriel comes from behind and grabs him, making the Spaniard shot his pistol into the ground.

Kneeing his foe in the gut, Gabriel manages to take the Astra 400 from Emigdio and kicks him away before tossing the pistol behind him. Looking at his foe, the Spaniard pulls out his Commando Knife with the French man drawing his Camillus. Stepping forward, Emigdio slashes with his knife only for Gabriel to sidestep it in time to only get a cut across his right cheek. Avoiding another slash by stepping back, Gabriel sees Eugene come back into the room and does his own slash that cuts across his foe's stomach. However, it only cuts his jacket and the shirt under it with Emigdio about to attack again.

Before he can, Eugene grabs the broken chair and raises it as he quickly gets behind the Spaniard and swings it down. The chair easily breaks over the man's head and stuns Emigdio as the French Legionnary is simply holding the top of the chair. As his fellow Legionnary tosses it away and pulls out his pistol, Gabriel grabs Emigdio and stabs him in the chest and twists the knife.

As the Spaniard cries out in pain, Gabriel takes his Camillus out of his foe and slashes the man's throat which stops his cry short. Starting to go limp, Gabriel tosses the Spaniard to the ground and both French Legionnaries look at him as the body lays still.

 _Spanish Legion: 0_

 _French Foreign Legion: 2_

Both of the French Legionnaries look at each other and they let out a small chuckle at the fact that they survived the fight.

"Nous sommes victorieux! (We are victorious!)" Gabriel shouts in joy, raising his Camillus in the air with Eugene giving a cheer as he raises his MAB Model D into the air as well.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle between these two groups with men from other nations, both were able to give it their all but in the end the **French Foreign Legion** who claimed victory with a possible outcome of 5.7 out of 10 battles. This was a match that was stacked heavily against one of the warriors with them gaining only a few edges while the victor got most of the rest. Starting with x-factors, the Spanish Legion got a slight edge in ferocity with the French Foreign Legion getting both training and tenacity with a draw in experience. Moving onto weapons, the only category the Spanish Legion gained was medium range with the French Foreign Legion getting the other categories including a slight edge in long range. However, when looking at weapons, the most valuable categories that helped determine the victory was explosives, pistols, and close range. While the Spanish Legion did get the edge in medium range, their Molotov Cocktail simply pales to the F1 Grenade with the pistol and knife of the French Foreign Legion being better suited once things got into close quarters combat. Simply put, the better trained and more tenacious French Foreign Legion with their better explosive and better close range weaponry allowed them to defeat the more ferocious Spanish Legion and their better submachine gun.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, two gunpowder dynasties from China and Korea will go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! I did try my best to translate the dialogue from English to either French or the one line from Spanish. If I got anything wrong, I didn't mean to get it wrong and was trying to be as accurate as I can. Now, onto the actual match, this ended up being rather lopsided based off what I came up with. I did originally have the Spanish Legion as the 'Spanish Foreign Legion', but from my research not many foreigners actually made up this group. As such, I changed it to the 'Spanish Legion' since most were Spanish or from Spanish speaking nations, so it's not a foreign legion like the French Foreign Legion.

As for their 'Commando Knife', I used a Falange Youth Knife from 1936 to 1938 as a reference since that's the best I could find for their combat knife. As to the actual match, I decided to use the Molotov Cocktail to kill two warriors mostly to show how bad it could backfire on the user. For the last bit of the match, I figured a match fight would work for this plus I just wanted to have a person get a chair broken over their head. As for next time, I know it's rather vague in a way but you could consider it a battle between two groups who were allies in real life. Hope you all enjoyed!


	22. Ming Soldier vs Joseon Warrior

**GT25's Historical Series: Ming Soldier vs. Joseon Warrior**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two gunpowder dynasties from Asia with the soldiers of Ming Dynasty of China and the warriors of the Joseon Dynasty of Korea. For this installment, we will take the Ming Soldier during the year 1552 and the Joseon Warrior during the year 1598. Since one of these warriors isn't as well known as the other, I will provide a brief summary of their histories to keep everyone on the same basis.

 **History of the Warriors**

After the Mongol Yuan Dynasty fell to the revolt of many Han Chinese groups, the group known as the Red Turban would prevail over the other groups with their leader Zhu Yuanzhang becoming emperor in 1368. Under his rule, Yuanzhang under his era name 'Hongwu Emperor' would establish the Ming Dynasty and set about rebuilding state infrastructure. With the Emperor organizing the military, this would give rise to the **Ming Soldiers** who would fight for their emperor. These soldiers would see combat against the Miao Rebellions of the 1370s and would start to make use of gunpowder weapons. After the Mongols won the Tumu Crisis in 1449, the Ming Soldiers would still battle other Mongols while the Great Wall was extended along the Northern border of the empire. After taking care of many rebellions into the 16th century, the Ming Soldiers would battle against a Portuguese fleet from Tunmen which the Ming fleet nearly destroyed. After this, the soldiers would later battle against the Japanese during their invasion of Korea. However, the Ming Dynasty would end up falling by 1644 due to many factors with the Manchu Qing Dynasty taking its place.

* * *

After the collapse of the Kingdom of Goryeo, a group led by General Yi Seong-gye would revolt and overthrow King U of Goryeo before taking the throne in 1392. While wanting to keep the name of the old kingdom, Yi Seong-gye, now King Taejo, would instead choose to name the new kingdom the Joseon Dynasty as a tribute to the ancient Korean state of Gojoseon. As the new kingdom rose, they would raise an army made up of **Joseon Warriors** to battle for the kingdom. Due to the conflicts of the princes of the first king, the warriors would take part in the battles between some princes and later in the Gihae Eastern Expedition under Sejong the Great. By the middle Joseon Dynasty, the army would help in the many series of intense and bloody struggles between political factions which weakened the kingdom. However, by the 1590s the Joseon Warriors would battle against the Japanese invasions of Korea with the dynasty managing to put an end to the invasions. Despite invasions from Manchuria, the Joseon Dynasty would experience a nearly 200 year period of peace before the kingdom would decline in the 19th century before being replaced with the Korean Empire in October of 1897.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Yanmaodao ( _Ming Soldier_ ): The Yanmaodao is a type of dao that was used as the standard military sword during the Ming Dynasty and middle Qing Dynasty. An example of this sword has a 28 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 36.13 inches and weighs 2.27 pounds.

* * *

Hwando ( _Joseon Warrior_ ): The Hwando is a military sword that is similar to the Japanese Katana which was the standard sidearm of Korean soldiers well into the 19th century. An example of this sword has a 28 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 39.5 inches and weighs 2.4 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Both swords have the same blade length and the only real difference is that one can be used with one hand while the other can be used with both hands. It really comes does to who can get the first hit in rather than which blade can generate more power.

 **Medium Range**

Qiang Spear ( _Ming Soldier_ ): The Qiang is a type of Chinese spear that was commonly used in battle that made use of a folded steel spear head and a tassel of horse hair just below it. This spear typically had a length of 9 feet, or 108 inches, and possibly weighs 5.13 pounds.

* * *

Jangchang Spear ( _Joseon Warrior_ ): The Jangchang, or long spear, is a type of Korean spear that was used by the Joseon Dynasty that made use of a folded steel spear head. This spear most likely had a length of 12 feet, or 144 inches, and possibly weighs 8.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Jangchang Spear gets the edge. Despite the Qiang being lighter by 3.37 pounds, the Jangchang is longer by three feet which gives the user a greater reach which really is the only factor here since both have the same material for their spear heads.

 **Long Range**

Niao Chong ( _Ming Soldier_ ): The Niao Chong is a type of matchlock firearm based off the Arquebus with a smaller stock compared to a normal arquebus that most likely fires a .57 caliber lead ball. Since this is an arquebus, it most likely has a length of 45 inches and weighs about 9 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

Jochong Musket ( _Joseon Warrior_ ): The Jochong Musket is a type of matchlock firearm based off the Japanese style of muskets with a pistol grip that most likely fires a .59 caliber lead ball. Since this is based off the Japanese muskets, it most likely has a length of 40 inches and weighs about 9 pounds with a possible effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Jochong Musket gets the edge. Since this is much like comparing an Arquebus to a Tanegashima, this makes this verdict similar to the one in Hernán Cortés vs. Oda Nobunaga even if the Niao Chong doesn't make use of a stand.

 **Special Weapons**

Pudao ( _Ming Soldier_ ): The Pudao is a Chinese infantry weapon that is somewhat similar to the Japanese nagamaki sword which is still used for training in various martial arts. An example of this polearm has a 25.75 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 69.75 inches and weighs 5.19 pounds.

* * *

Woldo ( _Joseon Warrior_ ): The Woldo is a type of polearm used by Korean warriors since the Three Kingdoms Era and was much like the Guan Dao through smaller than said polearm. This polearm is said to have a 32 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 9 feet, or 108 inches, and weighs 7.72 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Woldo gets the edge. While both are similar to each other and the Pudao is lighter by 2.53 pounds, the Woldo has the longer blade by 6.25 inches and is longer by 38.25 inches which gives the user a greater reach.

 **Artillery**

Nest of Bees ( _Ming Soldier_ ): The Yi wo feng, or Nest of Bees, is an early Chinese rocket battery that is a hexagonal wooden tube that launches thirty-two rocket-tipped arrows at once. This box was a two handed weapon which made it awkward to hold and move around, though the arrows would fire in all directions in front of the user and were often tipped with poison or flammable material. The Nest of Bees most likely had a length of 4 feet, or 48 inches, and weighs 6.5 pounds with a range of 548.64 meters.

* * *

Hwacha ( _Joseon Warrior_ ): The Hwacha, or fire cart, is an early multiple rocket launcher that consisted of a cart with two wheels that carried a board with holes for up to two hundred rocket arrows known as 'singijeom' that can be fired at once. The cart that was made to have the board filled with tubes on it being at a 45 degree angle to maximize its range with two arms at the back that allowed the operator to push and pull the machine. The Hwacha most likely had a length of 8 feet, or 96 inches, and possibly weighs about 150 pounds with a range of about 100 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Hwacha gets the edge. Despite the Nest of Bees being more portable and having over five times the greater range, the Hwacha has a hundred sixty-eight more rocket arrows along with being angled to better fire said rocket arrows thanks to being on a cart. Plus, the rocket arrows of the Nest of Bees are much more random with where they hit while the rocket arrows of the Hwacha tend to group together in same area.

 **Armor**

Steel Lamellar and Steel Helmet ( _Ming Soldier_ ): By the 16th century, the soldiers of the Ming Dynasty made use of a metal lamellar armor with it also protecting their upper thighs and arms. This lamellar armor is made of small, rectangular plates made of steel laced together into horizontal rows with it most likely based off the mountain pattern armor adopted in the earlier Tang Dynasty. Lamellar armor was typically able to offer protection from slashing attacks and blunt force trauma, but a thrusting attack could break through as the small plates could spread apart if the lacing fails.

In addition to this, the soldiers of the Ming Dynasty made use of a steel helmet which appears similar to the Cervelliere helmet of Europe. This helmet is a hemispherical and close fitting helmet made of steel with the sides and back extended down like the Sallet which also had a steel lamellar skirt attached to the sides and back of the helmet as added protection. Due to this, this helmet can protect the back and sides of the head while leaving the user's face and front of their neck exposed.

* * *

Brigandine and Steel Helmet ( _Joseon Warrior_ ): By the late 16th century, the warriors of the Joseon Dynasty made use of the brigandine similar to the Chinese dingjia armor used during the Ming and Qing Dynasties that also protects the user's legs and upper arms. The Brigandine is a type of cloth armor that has small metal plates, most likely made of steel, riveted either between two layers of stout cloth or just to an outer layer, with this example being a case of the former. A flexible armor even with the steel plates between the layers, this type of armor provided great protection to the user from slashing attacks and most thrusting attacks unless a foe gets it between the riveted plates.

In addition to this, the warriors of the Joseon Dynasty made use of a steel helmet which had evolved into a conical shape. This steel helmet had a small brim around the bottom rim of the helmet along with two cloth flaps on either side of the user's head. It's possible that these cloth flaps have steel plates in them like the brigandine which would allow the helmet to also protect the sides of the user's head and their neck, though still leaves the user's face unprotected.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Joseon Warrior gets the edge, but not by much. When looking at their body armor, I feel that both are relatively even as the Steel Lamellar and the Brigandine cover about the same areas of the user's body and are strong against slashing attacks and could fail to thrusting attacks if struck in the right spots. As such, it doesn't really seem like one is better than the other which is only helped by the fact that both make use of steel plates. However, helmets is another story since the Steel Helmet of the Joseon Dynasty protects the user just a bit more than the Steel Helmet of the Ming Dynasty.

While the Ming Steel Helmet has the lamellar skirt on the sides and back of it, the Joseon Steel Helmet has a small brim can protect the user more from overhead strikes and the brigandine cheek flaps protects the user's neck along with the sides of their head. Both leave the face exposed, but the user of the Ming Steel Helmet also has the front of their neck exposed which is something that the user of Joseon Steel Helmet doesn't have to worry about. So, even with their body armor being even in this battle, the Joseon Warrior gets a slight edge since his helmet does offer a bit more protection than the one used by the Ming Soldier.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ This is rather close for both warriors. During the 16th century, the Ming Soldiers were trained in martial arts and in the use of firearms along with a variety of roles to battle both on land and at sea. At the turn of the 17th century, the Joseon Warriors were trained in martial arts and in the use of firearms along being trained to take part in battles both on land and at sea.

 _Experience:_ By the 16th century, the Ming Soldiers had battled against Mongol Warrior and Japanese pirates who were raiding the coast of China along with taking part in putting down rebellions. By the late 16th century, the Joseon Warriors had been called upon in a series of intense and bloody power struggles before battling against the Japanese when they invaded Korea.

 _Ferocity:_ The Ming Soldiers were able to match the Mongols in battle despite the losses against them along with being able to defend their coast from the Japanese pirates who often committed raids. Due to the power struggles taking place during this time, the Joseon Warriors were willing to slay many people such as during the 1589 rebellion of Jeong Yeo-rip and battling against the Japanese.

 _Intimidation:_ The Joseon Warrior gets the edge. When battling against their foes, the Ming Soldiers used the noises of their Nest of Bees along with the smoke of their firearms to terrify even the Mongols during their battles. During their battles against an opposing force, the Joseon Warriors would use the Hwacha to pelt their foes with many rocket arrows and using their firearms before closing the distance.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a seven on seven match with both teams having only one artillery weapon each.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of flatland with some trees, seven warriors of the Joseon Dynasty are stationed with a Hwacha while seven soldiers of the Ming Dynasty scout ahead of the army.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of flatland with some trees scattered around the area, seven men in brigandine armor and steel helmets on their heads along with Hwando swords in scabbards on their belts are around a Hwacha along with a tree about fifteen feet away from the cart. At this tree, a man with a Jochong Musket in his hands is keeping watch with his Woldo laying against the tree. Close to him are two men with one having a Jangchang Spear and the other having a Jochong Musket in their hands respectively.

One of these men, who has a Woldo in his hands, is standing next to the Hwacha with him at the ready to light it. On the other side of the cart, a man with a Jangchang Spear in his hand is talking to a sixth man who has a Jochong Musket in his hands. A final man with a Jangchang Spear in his hands is keeping watch over the area to their right. These men, in order of appearance, are Hong, Ryu, Shin, Won, Gim, Yi, and Bak. These men are warriors of the Joseon Dynasty who have been stationed at a strategic position on the border of their kingdom.

 _Joseon Warrior: 7_

Over a hundred fifty feet away from their position, seven men in steel lamellar armor and steel helmets on their heads along with Yanmaodao swords in scabbards on their belts are walking through the area. The man leading them has a Pudao in his right hand while having a Niao Chong resting on his left shoulder with the man following him holding a Nest of Bees in their hands. After them is a man who has a Qiang Spear in both of his hands while another man with a Pudao in both hands follow after him.

The fifth man has a Niao Chong in his hands with yet another man following him with a Qiang Spear in his hands. The final one of these men has a Niao Chong in his hands while darting his eyes around their sides as a means of keeping an eye open for any threat. These men, in order of appearance, are Chen, Zuo, Jiao, Geng, Qin, Tang, and Liu. These men are soldiers of the Ming Dynasty who have been sent ahead of the rest of the army to scout out the border of their kingdom and that of the Kingdom of Joseon.

 _Ming Soldier: 7_

 _Joseon Warrior: 7_

As the Ming soldiers keep walking towards the border of the two kingdoms, the Joseon Warriors spot them as they approach and Hong tells his men to get ready for battle. Upon seeing the men near the cart, Chen motions for his men to move into attack positions and orders Zuo to frighten their newest foe. Nodding, Zuo steps in front of the others and lights a match before putting it at the rear of the Nest of Bees. Almost immediately, the rocket-tipped arrows are launched at the Joseon Warriors despite going into random directions.

Seeing the incoming arrows whizzing past them, the Joseon Warriors scatter a bit to avoid the incoming arrows with one hitting the wheel of the Hwacha and another striking Yi in the leg though the arrow barely gets into the brigandine. As Yi keep on his feet due to how little damage it did, Hong orders Won to fire the Hwacha with the man nodding before lighting the match that leads to all two hundred rocket arrows. As Zuo tosses the empty Nest of Bees away with the other soldiers being ready for battle, the match lights the rocket arrows and launches all of them at once.

When the Ming Soldiers see the rocket arrows being launched and arcing down towards them, Chen orders his men to fall back with most of the Ming Soldiers doing so. However, both Zuo and Tang are unable to get out of the way in time and the arrows rain down on them. Both men are pierced through by several arrows as the others land around them in a neat pattern with both soldiers laying dead on the ground.

 _Ming Soldier: 5_

 _Joseon Warrior: 7_

Seeing their foes haven fallen back, Hong tells his men to move forward as he grabs his Woldo with the warriors quickly moving to close the distance between them and their enemy. After his men regroup, Chen orders his soldiers to get back into position and prepare for a battle. The Ming Soldiers follow his commands and they quickly get around the area with the rocket arrows to better use their weaponry.

Upon his men getting into a better position in front of the arrows, Chen throws his Pudao to the ground before he gets his Niao Chong at the ready. As Qin and Liu line up with him, the three soldiers fire off their muskets with Qin getting a shot into the head of Won and a shot striking Bak in his left leg.

 _Ming Soldier: 5_

 _Joseon Warrior: 6_

Quickly tossing his Woldo to the ground, Hong orders his other gunners at the ready as Shin and Yi line up with him to use their muskets. Aiming their weapons, the Joseon Warriors fire their Jochong Muskets with Hong striking Jiao in the right leg and Shin shooting Qin in the chest with his lamellar armor doing nothing to stop the lead ball.

 _Ming Soldier: 4_

 _Joseon Warrior: 6_

As Shin and Yi start to reload their Jochong Muskets, Hong puts his own Jochong Musket on the ground as he picks up his Woldo instead. Looking back at his remaining men, Hong tells them to prepare to charge towards their opponents after the two gunners get their muskets reloaded. While this happens, Chen and Liu finish reloading their muskets while the other Ming Soldiers staying in place to be ready for any orders. Getting their weapons up, Chen and Liu fire their Niao Chongs with Bak getting hit in the chest by Chen and falls backwards.

 _Ming Soldier: 4_

 _Joseon Warrior: 5_

Once Shin and Yi finish reloading their Jochong Muskets and taking them up, Hong orders his men to charge forward while the Ming gunners reload. Not wasting time, the Joseon Warriors charge forward with their weapons at the ready with Chen quickly tossing his Niao Chong away. Picking up his Pudao from the ground, he tells his men to be ready for battle while Liu continues to reload his Niao Chong. Moving into position, Jiao and Geng get ready to use their polearms as their foes keep charging towards them.

However, Liu manages to finish reloading his musket and raises his Piao Chong as the Joseon Warriors are about thirty feet away from them. Aiming his musket, Liu fires his Piao Chong which scores a solid hit in the center of Yi's chest and causing him to fall forward. However, Hong orders his men to stop short with Shin quickly aiming his Jochong Musket and fires it which strikes Liu in the neck and causes him to fall back.

 _Ming Soldier: 3_

 _Joseon Warrior: 4_

Tossing his musket away, Shin pulls out his Hwando as the Joseon Warriors charge forward with the remaining Ming Soldiers quickly charging as well. However, as Shin gets ahead of his fellow warriors, Jiao gets to him despite his wounded leg and letting him charge into his Qiang Spear. The spear head goes into his chest, causing him to cry out before the Ming pulls the spear out and lets him drop. Unfortunately for him, Ryu closes the distance and runs his Jangchang Spear into his chest with the lamellar providing little protection.

 _Ming Soldier: 2_

 _Joseon Warrior: 3_

Chen and Hong charge at each other before they clash blades with their Pudao and Woldo respectively only for both to not get anywhere fast. At the same time, Gim charges towards the last Ming Soldier only for Geng to swing his Pudao to cut the head off the Jangchang Spear. Ryu takes his spear out of the corpse of Jiao and tries to run towards his fellow warrior only for Geng to swing his Pudao and slashes Gim in the face which sends him to the ground dead.

 _Ming Soldier: 2_

 _Joseon Warrior: 2_

Seeing Geng breaking Ryu's Jangchang Spear with his Pudao, Hong blocks another strike before striking his foe's helmet with the blade of his Woldo. Dazing Chen as he back up, the Joseon Warrior charges towards the other Ming Soldier as they slash Ryu's chest only for the blade of the Pudao to cut the outer layer of cloth of the brigandine. Being pushed back, Ryu grabs the hilt of his Hwando as Geng prepares to perform another slash. However, he cries out as Hong performs a thrust with his Woldo and his foe draws his Hwando before slashing Geng's throat.

 _Ming Soldier: 1_

 _Joseon Warrior: 2_

As Chen gets his bearings back and turns to see his fellow soldier fall, Hong lets go of his Woldo as the fallen soldier pulling it with him. Seeing the leader of the Ming Soldiers, Ryu grabs his Hwando with both hands and charges forward as the other Joseon Warrior tells him to stop. However, Chen waits until the right moment as he deflects a strike from the sword and swings his Pudao to cut the man's face open. Following this up with a thrust, Chen manages to get into the brigandine only for the warrior to pull the polearm with him as he falls and the Ming fails to pull it out.

 _Ming Soldier: 1_

 _Joseon Warrior: 1_

As Hong draws his Hwando and holds it in both hands, Chen gets in front of his fallen foe as he draws his Yanmaodao for battle. Both men charge at each other before they both perform a slash with their respective swords only to end up clashing blades. Backing up, Chen avoids a slash and performs his own that goes across Hong's chest. However, the blade only cuts the outer cloth layer of his brigandine and he quickly deflects another slash as he lets his foe move past him.

Turning around, Hong uses this to slash his foe's back only for his blade to slide across the lamellar armor and doing little damage. The Ming Soldier turns around and uses this to perform another slash, but the Joseon Warrior blocks with this Hwando and maneuvers the blade away. Acting fast, Hong follows this up with an upward slash that cuts off Chen's right arm and causes the Ming Soldier to cry out in pain. However, he is quickly silenced by the Joseon Warrior as he swings his Hwando and slashes open the man's throat.

 _Ming Soldier: 0_

 _Joseon Warrior: 1_

Stepping back, Hong watches as the last Ming Soldier gasps for air as blood paints his lamellar armor before collapsing to the ground. Walking forward, he gives his foe a kick which gets no response before Hong raises his Hwando into the air as he gives out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of two gunpowder dynasties of Asia, both were able to give it their all but ultimately the **Joseon Warrior** emerged as the victor with a possible outcome of 5.5 out of 10 battles. This is one of those battles where one warrior had a majority of the edges, but the x-factors in play held them back from simply stomping their opponent. Starting with the weapons, the Joseon Warrior took the edge in all but close range which was a draw which did help them in this battle. In fact, their Hwacha is arguably their best weapon since it can take out many of their foes at a distance which does helped them quite a bit. As for armor, both were even with body armor with Joseon Warrior just taking it thanks to their slightly better helmet. However, as stated before, the x-factors were what held the Joseon Warrior back a bit in this battle. The Joseon Warrior got the only solid edge in intimidation, but only got a slight edge in ferocity with training and experience ending up in a draw between both. This is where they got held back since the Ming Soldiers did have experience with Mongols who were known for their ferocity and the training for both really meant that it came down more to the other factors in play. Simply put, the more ferocious Joseon Warrior with their better arsenal and superior artillery allowed them to overcome the Ming Soldier with their similar training and experience.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the marines of Athenian democracy against the soldiers of the Roman Republic.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This one is...rather weird. I had no idea of who was going to win when I planned this battle, but as I gave the weapon edges and then the armor edge, I realized that the feeling of this being much like a previous chapter only grew. By the time I finished the x-factors and their histories, it was basically confirmed. This...is basically Highlander vs. Hussite but with warriors of Asia rather than Europe. I won't blame anyone if they say I got it wrong or that they believe the Ming would win, but this is the conclusion I came to. Honestly, no matter who won, I just wanted to feature the Hwacha in a match like this. I first on Mythbusters and I simply like it. Truth be told, I do think that it can take out an entire squad hence why it got more kills in the battle other than the muskets.

Other than that, this was still a fun one to research and in writing the battle. Like I said, I like the Hwacha and I finally got a chance to use it in a battle. Plus, the Joseon Warrior isn't used that much which is a shame since, given how long the Joseon Dynasty lasted, I think they'd make for good opponents. Also, I used a later date for the Ming Soldier to avoid it being similar to the Ming Warrior vs. Ashigaru battle done by PFC Rice Man in his deadliest warrior story. If you're wondering why I gave the Ming a steel helmet...well, the Song Warrior was already featured and they got a steel helmet, so I kinda think they'd still be using steel helmets by this time. As for next...I don't think I need to say anything, since the descriptions for both should be enough. Hope you all enjoyed!


	23. Athenian Marine vs Roman Legionary

**GT25's Historical Series: Athenian Marine vs. Roman Legionary**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will put a twist on a rather classic match-up with the Athenian Marine of the city-state of Athens and the Legionary of the Roman Republic. For this installment, we will take the Athenian Marine during the Greco-Persian Wars and the Roman Legionary during the Second Punic War. Despite these two being more well known compared to most, I will still provide background for these warriors by the time they battled in their respective wars.

 **History of the Warriors**

Becoming the largest and wealthiest city-state on the Greek mainland by the 7th century BCE, the city-state of Athens would have its last king overthrown by Cleisthenes who made reforms which lead to the adoption of democracy in 508 BCE. After the Battle of Marathon, the Athenian politician and general Themistocles would persuade his people in building their naval forces with the **Athenian Marines** stationed on their trireme ships. Upon the Persians returning under Xerxes I, the Athenian Marines would take part in the Battle of Artemisium in September of 480 BCE to keep the Persian fleet from landing ships at Thermoplyae. Once the allied Greek army retreated, the allied fleet would retreat to the island of Salamis where the fleet led by the Athenian navy routed the Persian fleet. As the Persian forces fled, the Athenian Marines and hoplites took the war to Asia Minor and their navy along with their victories allowed them to bring most of Greece together in the Delian League lead by Athens.

* * *

After the overthrow of the monarchy of the Roman Kingdom in 509 BCE, the Roman Senate would abolish the monarchy and in place of the kingdom the Roman Republic would rise. After the Gauls sacked the city in 387 BCE, the Republic would conquer the whole Italian peninsula with the help of their army. While originally their army was much like the hoplites of Greece, by the 3rd century the **Legionary** had become the standard military force of the republic. These Legionaries would battle against the military of Carthage in the Spring of 218 BCE upon the start of the Second Punic War. Two years into the war, the leader of the Carthage military, Hannibal Barca, would win the Battle of Cannae and annihilated the largest army of Legionaries that Rome had ever assembled. Despite this and the Philip V of Macedon declaring war on the Republic, the Romans refused to surrender and used the Fabian strategy to avoid battle with Hannibal and instead defeat his allies and other generals of Carthage.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Kopis ( _Athenian Marine_ ): The Kopis is a Greek single-edged sword that has a forward curve that was often used for mounted warriors as their sidearm. An example of this sword has a 18.5 inch iron blade with a total length of 22.38 inches and weighs 2.19 pounds.

* * *

Gladius ( _Roman Legionary_ ): The Gladius is the primary sword of Ancient Rome which were straight swords with a leaf shaped blade. During the Roman Republic era, the type of Gladius used was known as the hispaniensis which was based off Celtic swords from their conquest of Hispania. An example of this type of sword has a 18.75 inch iron blade with a total length of 23.38 inches and weighs 1.91 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Gladius gets the edge. Despite both having blades that are about the same length and can both slash and thrust, the Kopis is primarily a slashing weapon while the Gladius is a thrusting weapon that can at least slash along with being slightly lighter.

 **Medium Range**

Dory Spear ( _Athenian Marine_ ): The Dory Spear is the spear that became the chief armament of the hoplites of Ancient Greece with an iron spear head and an iron butt spike to act as a counter weight. This spear has a length of 8 feet, or 96 inches, and weighs 5.5 pounds.

* * *

Hasta ( _Roman Legionary_ ): The Hasta is a Roman spear with an iron spear head that was used during the Roman Republic before being replaced by the Pilum. This spear has a length of 79 inches and weighs about 5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Dory Spear gets the edge. Despite the Hasta being lighter by 8 ounces, the Dory Spear is longer by 17 inches which does give the user a greater reach and the butt spike can be used in a fight should the main spear head be broken off.

 **Long Range**

Composite Bow ( _Athenian Marine_ ): The Composite Bow is a type of bow used by many cultures where it's composed of various materials such as horn, wood, and sinew. A Greek example of this type of bow has a length of 54 inches and weighs about 1.8 pounds.

* * *

Arcus Bow ( _Roman Legionary_ ): The Arcus Bow is a type of composite bow which was used by Roman soldiers during the Roman Republic era and into the Roman Empire. An example of this type of bow has a length of 53 inches and weighs about 1.64 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. As both of these bows are basically the same type of bow, it's basically comparing the same weapon which means that both would perform about the same.

 **Special Weapons**

Xiphos ( _Athenian Marine_ ): The Xiphos is a Greek short sword that was often used as a sidearm by the Greek hoplites with the Athenian Marines also making use of it. An example of this type of sword has an 19.38 inch iron blade with a total length of 25.5 inches and weighs 1.46 pounds.

* * *

Pugio ( _Roman Legionary_ ): The Pugio is a dagger that is used by Roman soldiers as a sidearm with the early version of this dagger being much like a Celtic Dagger. An example of this type of dagger has a 9.5 inch iron blade with a total length of 15.5 inches and weighs 13 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Xiphos gets the edge. Despite the fact that both are thrusting weapons, the Xiphos is longer by 9.88 inches which does give the user a greater reach than the user of the dagger.

 **Armor**

Linothorax, Corinthian Helmet, and Aspis Shield ( _Athenian Marine_ ): During the Greco-Persian Wars, a popular type of armor used by the Greek hoplites was the linothorax. This armor is a type of laminated linen armor which has scale mail, made of bronze, around the breast and stomach area that goes around the torso with two linen flaps over the shoulders and a pteruges, or defensive skirt, around the bottom with both also often depicted having scale mail on them. This armor was able to protect the user from slashes and some thrusts thanks to the layers of linen under the scales though a dedicated thrust could pierce though both the scales and layers of linen.

Along with this body armor, many hoplites would wear a Corinthian Helmet as their form of head protection. This is a bronze helmet that covers the entire head with slits for the eyes and mouth along with a large curved guard at the back to protect the nape of the neck. On the top of the helmet was often a plume of animal hair in a wooden crest box added on as a crest. While the helmet was able to protect the user's head and the back of their neck, the user had restricted vision and hearing due to the slits obstructing vision and the ears being covered up.

Finally, the Greek hoplites made use of the Aspis Shield which is a medium sized, round convex shield that is able to have the inside rest on the user's shoulder. This shield is made of wood with the outer side having a thin sheet of bronze covering it with this shield having a grip near the edge of the shield and has a leather strap in the middle to strap it to the user's forearm.

* * *

Lorica Hamata, Montefortino Helmet, and Scutum ( _Roman Legionary_ ): During the Second Punic War, the Roman soldiers made use of a type of mail armor called Lorica hamata. This armor is composed of a shirt made of metal rings, most likely bronze during this time, riveted together along with flaps over the shoulder similar to the Greek Linothorax to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to pierce through it.

Along with this body armor, the soldiers of the Roman Republic during this time made use of the Montefortino Helmet which was based off Celtic designs. This helmet, which is made of bronze, has a conical shape with a round central knob on top with a protruding neck guard at the back and cheek plates connected to the sides of the helmet. This helmet protected the top and sides of the user's head along with partial protection to the back of their neck, but it left the user's face and front of their neck exposed.

Finally, the Roman soldiers made use of the Scutum which during this time was a large, oval convex shield due to it being based off Celtic shields of the time. This shield is made of two layers of wood glued together with a canvas cover top and an iron boss in the center with a horizontal wooden grip under the boss for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Athenian Marine gets the edge. Starting with body armor, both the Linothorax and the Lorica hamata employ bronze to protect the user with the linothorax having bronze scale mail and the rings of the mail being made of bronze. However, as the bronze scale mail is over laminated linen armor, the Linothorax does give a bit more protection to the wearer than the Lorica hamata which is used on its own. That said, it isn't by much since both types of armor can still be pierced through with a powerful thrust. Moving onto helmets, the Corinthian Helmet takes this as it protects the entire head while the Montefortino Helmet leaves the face and front of the neck exposed.

Finally, we have shields which on the surface seems like both the Aspis Shield and Scutum are about even. However, the layer of bronze on the Aspis does make it more durable than the Scutum which is made of wood with the only metal part being an iron boss at the center of it. Plus, this really comes down to the grips as the Scutum only has a center grip while the Aspis is worn on the arm which makes getting rid of it more difficult compared to ridding the Scutum from its user. Overall, the Athenian Marine does get a slight edge in body armor, but its their better helmet and shield that gains them the edge here.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ This is rather close for both warriors. While not having the same training as the Spartan Hoplite, the Athenian Marines were trained in combat to battle both in a group and in single combat along with battling both on ships and on land. As a recruit of the army, the Roman Legionaries were trained in the use of sword and shields with wooden practice weapons and other necessary skills such as swimming and setting up camp to name a few.

 _Experience:_ During the Greco-Persian Wars, the Athenian Marines had battled against the Persian fleets during many battles with them also having battled against other hoplites and the naval force of the island of Aegina. During the Second Punic War, the Roman Legionaries had battled against the forces of Carthage which included mercenary forces with those among them being forces of Hispania, the Gauls, and Libyan soldiers to name a few.

 _Discipline:_ The Roman Legionary gets the edge. As they were much like the other Greek Hoplites, the Athenian Marines were trained in discipline to battle as a group along with the use of shock combat which did transfer over into single combat. Along with their regular training, the Roman Legionaries were taught discipline as a recruit with it being the base of the army's success and were heavily punished for infractions which included execution.

 _Endurance:_ The Athenian Marine gets the edge. As they often battled at sea and could battle on land, the Athenian Marines could battle longer than other hoplites thanks to their armor and could take many attacks due to their armor and Aspis shields. During the battles against the military of Carthage, the Roman Legionaries were able to stand up marching long distances and their armor along with the Scutum could stand up to many attacks.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a standard one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ On an area of beach next to a grassy field, an Athenian Marine is walking along the coastline as a Roman Legionary is making his way towards the beach.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On a stretch beach where one could see a small fleet of triremes, a man wearing a blue cape over his linothorax which has a blue tunic under it and has a Corinthian helmet covering his head is walking along the coastline before turning back to look at the ships. The man has a quiver full of arrows under his cape with a Composite Bow slung over his left shoulder with him having an Aspis Shield on his left arm. In his right hand is a Dory Spear with the man having a Kopis and Xiphos in scabbards on the left and right sides of his belt respectively. This man is an Athenian Marine whose scouting the beach for a safe spot for some of the navy to land its troops.

In an area of a grassy field about fifty feet away from the shore, a man wearing a lorica hamata over a red tunic and has a Montefortino helmet on his head is walking towards the shore. The man has a quiver full of arrows on his back with an Arcus Bow slung over his left shoulder with him holding a Scutum in his left hand. In his right hand is a Hasta with the man having a belt that has a Gladius and Pugio in scabbards on the right and left sides respectively. This man is a Roman Legionary who has been sent as a scout to investigate rumors of an incoming invasion fleet.

Leaving the grassy field as he walks onto the beach, the Legionary surveys the area before spotting the Marine about thirty feet away from him. As the Athenian turns to keep moving, he finds the Roman in front of him with neither man moving for a few seconds. The Legionary kneels down to put down his Scutum and Hasta on the ground as he slides his Arcus Bow off his shoulder. Seeing this, the Marine stabs his Dory Spear into the ground and takes the Aspis off his arm to lean against his spear. As he and the Roman take an arrow out of their respective quivers, the Marine slides off his Composite Bow and nocks the arrow onto his bow at the same time the Roman does the same.

Pulling their bowstrings back, both men fire their bows at the same time with the arrow of the Roman gets deflected by the scale mail on his foe's left shoulder as the arrow of the Athenian gets deflected by the left cheek plate of his foe's helmet. With neither man fazed by the arrow strikes, they both quickly take another arrow out of their quivers with the Athenian just a bit faster than his newest foe. As the Legionary pulls back his bowstring, the Marine fires his arrow off his Composite Bow with the arrow hitting the left shoulder of his adversary.

However, the arrow barely gets between two of the bronze rings of the lorica hamata which allows the Roman to ignore the arrow to let his own arrow take flight. Speeding towards his opponent, the arrow strikes the Athenian in his upper chest with the laminated linen of the linothorax stopping it. Taking a step back, the Marine grabs the arrow and pulls it out before tossing it away. Seeing this, the Legionary takes the arrow off his armor before putting his Arcus Bow back over his left shoulder. The Athenian does the same with his Composite Bow before grabbing his Aspis and putting it onto his left arm.

Kneeling down, the Roman takes up his Scutum and Hasta from the ground before standing up as he sees his foe taking his Dory Spear out of the ground. As the Marine keeps his shield in front of him and his Dory over his shield, the Legionary has his own shield in front of him as he charges forward with his adversary standing his ground. Getting to his opponent and reaches him within a few seconds, the Roman thrusts his Hasta forward only for his foe to deflects the strike with his Aspis. With the small opening, the Athenian performs a thrust with his Dory Spear which is blocked thanks to the Scutum though it does go into the shield a bit.

Pulling his spear back, the Marine moves back a bit as the Legionary performs another thrust with his Hasta which is blocked by the Aspis. When his opponent pulls his spear back, the Athenian performs a thrust from under his shield only for his foe to block with the Scutum. As he retracts his spear back and both men back up, they stay in their positions with the Marine recognizing that neither of them are getting anywhere fast. Easing up a bit, he brings his Dory Spear back and stabs his weapon into the ground before starting to walk towards his foe with his Aspis still in front of him.

Wanting to take advantage of this, the Legionary performs a thrust with his Hasta only for his foe to sidestep out of the way. As he does, the Athenian draws his Kopis out of its scabbard and acts fast to chop the spear head off of the Hasta. Backing up after getting his weapon destroyed, the Roman throws the broken spear away before drawing his Gladius while he keeps backing up. Once he gets to about five feet away, the Legionary charges forward to use his Scutum to ram his foe. However, the Marine stands his ground before using his Aspis to stop his adversary. Acting fast, the Athenian pushes his opponent back and performs a slash that only cuts a bit into the Scutum.

Despite backing up, the Roman moves forward with a thrust with his Gladius that is blocked by his foe's shield. Moving forward as well, the Marine performs an overhead chop with his Kopis that chops a bit into the rim of the Scutum. However, the Legionary attempts to slash his foe's arm only for said foe to pull his sword out and retract his arm. Quickly pulling his Gladius back, the Roman lunges forward to do a shield bash that knocks the Athenian back and causes him to loose his Kopis upon the hit. While he's nearly pushed off his feet, the Marine regains his footing in time and gets his Aspis at the ready to block another thrust.

As he pulls his Xiphos out, he sees the Legionary pulling his arm back and acts fast to get to the man's left side. While turning to face his foe, the Athenian swings his Aspis and manages to strike the rim of the Scutum which knocks it out of the man's hand. Seeing his shield flying a foot away, the Roman tries to get to it only to sidestep a strike from the Xiphos and getting hit by the rim of the Aspis once his opponent turns to face him. Drawing his Pugio with his left hand, the Legionary performs a slash with his Gladius that is blocked by the Aspis before raising his arm to drive the Pugio into his adversary.

However, the Marine sees this and pushes him back using his shield before bringing his arm back to perform a big swing with his Aspis. Upon getting hit, the Roman falls onto his back with his Gladius falling a foot away from him. The Athenian, seeing his adversary on the ground, walks forward to finish him off only for the Legionary to slash at his left leg with his Pugio. Despite the bronze greave tanking the strike, it causes the Marine to back up and gives his opponent enough time to grab his Gladius and get back to his feet.

Deciding to try to use his dagger again, the Roman performs a thrust with his Gladius with him ready for his adversary to block it. However, he gets surprised when the Athenian instead moves his Aspis a bit to deflect the strike and quickly thrusts his arm out. Before he could react, the Xiphos goes into the gut of the Legionary with him crying out as the mail breaks a bit. Upon pulling his sword back, the Marine performs a second thrust into the man's neck before retracting his arm.

As he watches his adversary wobble for a moment while dropping his weapons, he steps to the side as the Roman Legionary falls forward onto the ground. Stepping back and waiting a moment for any movement, the Athenian Marine raises his Xiphos into the air as he cries out, "For Athena!"

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this twist of a rather classic match between two warriors, both of these men were able to hold their own yet in the end the **Athenian Marine** was the one who claimed victory with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. Starting with their weapons, both were even in long range while the Roman Legionary took close range and the Athenian Marine took both medium range and special weapons. Moving onto their armor, the Athenian Marine took the edge thanks to his helmet providing more protection and his shield being harder to take away while only getting a very slight edge in body armor thanks to its construction. That said, what really determined this match up was an x-factor that helped the Marine more than it did the Legionary. When looking at the x-factors in play, both were even in terms of training with the Roman Legionary took discipline while the Athenian Marine took endurance. However, what determined this match was experience which the Athenian Marine took the edge in. While the Roman Legionary did fight against the military of Carthage with many types of soldiers, the Athenian Marines had battled the Persian Empire with little losses compared to the Romans during the Second Punic War. Due to this and that the fact that the largest army of Legionaries were lost two years into that year, this means that a typical Athenian Marine is going to have more experience than a typical Roman Legionary during this time. Simply put, the more experienced and armored Athenian Marine with their better endurance allowed them to defeat the more disciplined Roman Legionary and their better close range weapon.

Got a battle that you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we take two light cavalry forces from the Anglo-Scottish border and the Greater Middle East.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This is one that I thought of one day and believed that it would work as a twist on the classic Spartan Hoplite vs. Roman Legionary battle. Instead of the Spartans, using the Athenians with their naval equivalent of hoplites and using the Roman Legionary during the Roman Republic instead of the Roman Empire. The weapons are a bit silly with the Greek having two swords and the Roman having the Hasta and Pugio, but I used those weapons to make it different from the classic match-up and the Hasta isn't used as much in these types of battles. As for armor, the Lorica hamata was first made in the 3rd century (300-201) BCE and was made from both bronze and iron, so I used the bronze variant since it was still possibly in use. That said, I will like to say that I don't think the Linothorax is superior to the lorica hamata. If this was the iron variant, it would have been a draw thanks to the different metals used and, even with the bronze variant, the Linothorax barely got the edge.

Now, for experience, this one was tricky but please allow me to explain. Part of what decided who got the edge were the battles where they suffered losses, namely the Battle of Artemisium and the Battle of Cannae. With the Battle of Artemisium, the Athenian Marines and the fleet of Athens were part of a combined fleet from the Greek city-states that, while loosing many ships and marines, ended up stalemating the Persian fleet and retreated after Thermopylae was taken. Since the Athenian Marines were part of a combined fleet, it's possible that they didn't suffer that many losses and, even if they did, their ranks could be filled with normal hoplites. With the Battle of Cannae, however, the largest army the Roman Republic ever assembles was annihilated to the point of causing them to lower the normal age of the recruits and even start recruiting those they wouldn't normally let in, such as criminals and slaves to name a few. Basically, you'd be hard press to find a seasoned soldier after this time in Rome while the Athenian Marines helped lead their forces to battle the Persian Fleet only a few days to a week later.

While I did mention the First Macedonian War, it wasn't really a war so much as small skirmishes due to Rome still being at war with Carthage and that war ended in a treaty with no major or decisive engagements being fought. So, yeah, the Marine would be more likely to have more experience than the Legionary. That said, I still think the Marines would have won even without the experience x-factor. As for next time, it's a bit vague though hopefully the areas where they come from does at least help. Finally, I currently have a poll up for the Versus Series, the version that focuses on fiction, for possible matches after chapter 25 since that's how many chapters I have planned. There's ten choices, five general warriors and five named warriors, with anyone being able to vote for four of the matches. If you like the Versus Series or simply this series, please consider voting since I would like input from my readers. Hope you all enjoyed!


	24. Border Reiver vs Timarli Sipahi

**GT25's Historical Series: Border Reiver vs. Timarli Sipahi**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will pit two light cavalry warriors against each other with the Border Reivers of the United Kingdom and the Timarli Sipahi from the Ottoman Empire. For this installment, we will take one type of both warriors with the Scottish Border Reivers and the Timarli Sipahi from the Anatolia peninsula of modern day Turkey. Since neither of these groups are that well known, I will provide a summary of their histories for those who wish to know about them.

 **Histories of the Warriors**

With the Kingdoms of England and Scotland frequently at war during the late Middle Ages, those who lived on the Anglo-Scottish border had their lives devastated by the contending armies. By the late 13th century, many factors promoted a predatory mode of living with many communities committing raids on others which lead to them being called **Border Reivers**. Made up of both English and Scottish men, these Reivers would often raid on hardy nags or ponies renown for being able to pick their way over the boggy moss lands along the borders of the kingdoms. Thanks to others who recognized their skills as a light cavalry, they were sometimes in demand as mercenary soldiers and were used by the Scottish as part of their cavalry. However, they proved difficult to control within larger armies and were often more loyal to clans than to nations. By the beginning of the 17th century, an act was put in place which repealed nine English laws enacted in previous years and the Kingdom of Scotland did the same with thirteen laws which helped end the Border Reivers and their raids.

* * *

Established as part of the Ottoman Empire, the group of freeborn Ottoman Turkish mounted troops known as the Sipahi would become a big part of the Ottoman Army. A few of these Sipahi would become holders of a fief of land granted to them by the head of the Empire, gaining a status symbol and becoming known as **Timarli Sipahi**. With many of these Timarli Sipahi coming from the Anatolia peninsula and Rumelia, these men along with their retainers would gather under their regional beys, or governors, when called to arms. Gaining their own distinct social class in the empire, they along with the rest of the Sipahi would gain a notable rivalry with the infantry unit known as the Janissaries. Making up the bulk of the army along with the regular Sipahi, the Timarli Sipahi would do a majority of the fighting with those from the Anatolia focusing on mounted archery and those from the Rumelia focusing as lancers. However, the Timarli Sipahi much like the others would be dismissed in the early 19th century in favor of a more modern military cavalry.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Scottish Broadsword ( _Border Reiver_ ): The Scottish Broadsword is a variant of the Basket-hilt Sword that was used by Scottish warriors during the Renaissance which was ideal as a cut and thrust sword. Unlike other variants of the Basket-hilt Sword, this broadsword had a red fabric on the inside of the metal basket around the handle with the basket covering the entire hand and had tassels on the pommel. An example of this sword has a 31.5 inch steel blade with a total length of 37.75 inches and weighs 3.5 pounds.

* * *

Kilij ( _Timarli Sipahi_ ): The Kilij is a curved sword that was a type of Scimitar from the Middle East that was adopted by the Ottoman Empire and other cultures like the Egyptian Mamluks. An example of this sword has a 27.13 inch steel blade with a total length of 33.5 inches and weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Scottish Broadsword gets the edge. Despite this being a cavalry battle where the Kilij would be better, the Broadsword is a bit longer by 4.37 inches and the basket hilt of the sword gives it an advantage over the scimitar. In this case, the basket around the hilt protects the user's hand more and the user can deliver blows with it thanks to it being made of metal which gives the user more options even on horseback than the Kilij.

 **Medium Range**

Jeddart Staff ( _Border Reiver_ ): The Jeddart Staff, or Jedwart stave, is a polearm that was commonly found on the Scottish Borders as a self defense weapon. This polearm has a long, thin axe-like blade attached to a studded stave with a hand guard at the bottom that connected to a wooden staff. An example of this weapon as a 26 inch steel blade with a total length of 110.24 inches and possibly weighs 5.75 pounds.

* * *

Lance ( _Timarli Sipahi_ ): The Lance is a weapon that is commonly used by the Sipahi of the Ottoman Empire when performing cavalry charges that uses a steel spear head with tassel of horse hair just below it. An example of this lance most likely has a length of 10 feet, or 120 inches, and weighs about 3.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Jeddart Staff gets the edge. Despite the Lance being slightly longer by 9.76 inches and lighter by 2.25 pounds, the Jeddart Staff has the axe-like blade which can knock an opponent off their horse along with the blade looking like it can thrust along with slashing a target.

 **Long Range**

Latchet ( _Border Reiver_ ): The Latchet is a light crossbow that can be used with one hand and were very handy on horseback which made it popular with the Border Reivers. This type of crossbow has a built in cocking lever on the top to pull the bowstring back and a top trigger to fire it, though it makes the user point the weapon rather than aim it. This crossbow most likely has a length of 16 inches with the length of the arms possibly being 10 inches and possibly weighs 4.5 pounds.

* * *

Turkish Composite Bow ( _Timarli Sipahi_ ): The Turkish Bow is a recurve composite bow that was the main weapon of the Anatolian Sipahi. An example of this recurve bow has a length of 44.5 inches and weighs 1.85 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Turkish Composite Bow gets the edge. Despite the Latchet being a light crossbow that is better on horseback than a normal crossbow, the Turkish Bow still beats the Latchet since it can fire more arrows faster than the light crossbow can be reloaded to fire another bolt.

 **Special Weapons**

Dirk Dagger ( _Border Reiver_ ): The Dirk is a type of thrusting dagger that was a personal sidearm of the Highlanders and which was used by many Scottish warriors. An example of this type of dagger has a 13 inch steel blade with a total length of 18.38 inches and weighs 12.5 ounces.

* * *

Mace ( _Timarli Sipahi_ ): The Mace is one of the earliest of melee weapons with examples of those used by the Ottoman Empire having a round metal head that is made up of multiple flanges. An example of this mace has a length of 18 inches and weighs 2.16 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Mace gets the edge. Despite the Dirk Dagger being light by 1.38 pounds and being a bladed weapon, the Mace is longer by 5 inches and is a better weapon to use both in melee combat and on horseback.

 **Armor**

Jack of Plates, Morion Helmet, and Targe Shield ( _Border Reiver_ ): When going out on a raid or called into battle, the Scottish Border Reivers made use of a type of armor known as a 'Jack of Plates' as their main armor. A Jack of Plates is armor that was made up of small iron plates sewn between layers of felt and canvas that was a common armor of Medieval European soldiers similar to the Brigandine. This type of armor provided great protection from slashing attacks and most thrusting attacks unless the foe gets it between the overlapping iron plates in the layers of canvas.

In addition to this body armor, the Scottish Border Reivers made use of an open helmet known as a Morion that was common among foot soldiers in many kingdoms of Europe. This helmet had a domed shaped to it with a flat brim around it and a crest from front to back. This helmet can protect the user from overhead strikes and strikes coming from the side at an angle, but left the face and neck exposed.

Finally, the Border Reivers much like the other Scottish soldiers made use of a Targe which is a medium sized, round shield that were often decorated with embossed Celtic style patterns. This shield is typically made of wood with a tough cowhide covering the front with enarmes, or leather straps, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield. Some examples of this type of shield have a brass center boss with a few of these being able to accept a long steel spike as an offensive option, though it will be assumed that this is one without this type of boss or the spike.

* * *

Felt Coat and Steel Shield ( _Timarli Sipahi_ ): When going into battle with the rest of the Ottoman army, the Anatolian Timarli Sipahi make use of a coat made of layers of felt as their main body armor. This coat is most likely similar to a gambeson with the thickness of the coat allowing it to protect the user in close combat and even stop arrows from killing the wearer. In addition, this would protect the user from most slashing attacks and minor thrusting attacks through a dedicated thrust could penetrate it.

In addition, the Anatolian Timarli Sipahi make use of a medium sized, round shield that was used once they got into melee combat. This shield is said to be made of steel with it appearing to have two enarmes, or leather straps, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Border Reiver gets the edge. When looking at body armor, both seem about the same due to being armor made of fabric though the Jack of Plates takes this. This is because, unlike the Felt Coat, the Jack of Plates has the metal plates sewn into it that gives the user more protection from both slashes and thrusts. Moving onto shields, the Targe and Steel Shield appear to be about the same size with the Shield Shield getting the edge here since its made of steel instead of wood like the Targe. However, the Border Reiver is the only one who has a helmet which does give him an advantage since it gives him more protection. Overall, despite the Steel Shield getting the edge, the Border Reiver still takes this with his body armor and actually having a helmet.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ Despite mostly being raiders, the Scottish Border Reivers were trained in the use of their weapons along with in fencing with a sword and shield for both fighting on foot and on horseback. As they were part of the Ottoman army, the Anatolian Timarli Sipahi were trained in the use of their weapons with a focus on archery on horseback while also knowing how to fight with other weapons.

 _Experience:_ Mostly focusing on raids, the Scottish Border Reivers were often performing raids against their English neighbors along with being used by the Scottish Army as their primary cavalry force. Helping comprise the main bulk of the army, the Timarli Sipahi battled with the rest of the army with them charging against weaker or isolated units and performing skirmishes with enemy cavalry.

 _Ferocity:_ The Border Reiver gets the edge, but not by much. Since many factors promoted a predatory mode of living, the Scottish Border Reivers were willing to commit raids against their English neighbors and even partake in battles with the Scottish army. When battling against the enemies of the Ottoman Empire, the Anatolian Timarli Sipahi would pelt their foes with arrows along with fighting in skirmishes and taking out weaker or isolated enemy units.

 _Discipline:_ The Timarli Sipahi gets the edge. Often committing raids more than fighting as an army, the Scottish Border Reiver were able to organize to perform raids and could form to at least help the Kingdom of Scotland as a cavalry force. Due to having to battle in an army, the Anatolian Timarli Sipahi would battle along with their Rumeli counterparts and operating as a military unit with them being able to combat enemy cavalry units.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This would be a one on one match with both warriors being on horseback for about half of the battle.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of grassy plains, a Border Reiver is resting with his horse a bit before continuing on his way as a Timarli Sipahi is riding through the area.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On the edge of a grassy field with a few rocks around, a man with a Jack of Plates over a green shirt and grey trousers with gloves and boots on along with a Morion Helmet on his head is sitting on a rock close to a Galloway pony that has saddle on it. The man is holding a Latchet in his hands as he pulls up the cocking level of the crossbow while he has a belt that has a small quiver with bolts for it on the left side of his belt behind the scabbard for a Scottish Broadsword. On the man's right side is a Dirk Dagger in a sheath connected to his belt while the horse's saddle has a Targe Shield resting on it and a Jeddart Staff is laying against a large rock close to them. This man is a Scottish Border Reiver who has been resting before he continues his way to a port town not far way to return home.

Not far in the grassy field, a man wearing a red Felt Coat over a shirt and blue trousers along with a turban on his head is riding on an Arabian horse through this field. On his back is a quiver with arrows with a guige on his right shoulder that keeps a Steel Shield hanging from his left side and having a Turkish Composite Bow on his right shoulder. In his right hand is a Lance that he's holding up while having a Kilij in a scabbard on the left side of his belt and has a Mace strapped to his horse's saddle. This man is a Timarli Sipahi from the Anatolia peninsula who has been sent ahead of the Ottoman army to scout out for any possible threats.

Walking over to his horse, the Border Reiver lifts himself up onto his stead to continue traveling onto the port city. However, as he looks around, he spot the Timarli Sipahi about a hundred feet away with the other man seeing him as well. As the two look at each other, the Reiver has his horse move forward to get ready to engage a possible adversary with him putting a bolt onto his Latchet. Seeing this, the Sipahi turns his Lance around before putting it into the ground as he has his horse turn to be ready to charge. Quickly sliding his Turkish Bow off his shoulder, the man takes the bow into his hand as he draws an arrow just as both men have their horses charge at each other.

As both men charge at each other, the Reiver points his Latchet at his foe and pulls the top trigger to launch the bolt at his foe. The bolt flies through the air and hits the coat of his foe, but the layers of felt stop it from getting far into the coat. Undeterred by this, the Sipahi pulls the bowstring of his Turkish Bow back before letting his arrow fly towards his opponent. The arrow strikes the Jack of Plates with the arrow hitting one of the iron plates in it and bounces off. As the horses keep galloping towards their foe, the Sipahi pulls out another arrow as the Reiver uses the cocking lever to pull back the bowstring of his Latchet.

Putting a bolt onto his crossbow as the men are about twenty feet away from each other, the Sipahi fires his arrow at the same time the Reiver points his Latchet and pulls the top trigger. However, the arrow goes a bit high with it being deflected by the Morion helmet and the bolt passing behind its target. Both men charge past each other as their horses keep galloping before they have their horses circle about to perform another charge. As they do, the Reiver puts his Latchet in a saddle boot for it and grabs the hilt of his Scottish Broadsword as he reaches down to use his Targe. As they get back around, both men have their horses gallop towards their foe with the Reiver now having his Targe in his hands and the Sipahi pulling back the bowstring of his Turkish Bow.

The Sipahi lets the arrow fly only for his foe to raise his Targe to block the arrow before the Reiver moves it back to his left and spurs his horse to speed up. Drawing another arrow, the Sipahi puts it onto the bowstring as the gap closes between the two and tries to draw it back. However, the Reiver swings his Scottish Broadsword and cleaves the Turkish Bow in two which surprises the archer. As they pass, the Sipahi lets the remains of his bow and the arrow fall to the ground as he slips his hand down to take his shield onto his arm as he has his horse slow down just as his opponent does the same. Both men have their horses turn around as the Sipahi takes his Mace from his saddle and into his hand at the ready.

Both men have their horses gallop forward again with them performing another charge with the Reiver having his sword ready to perform a slash and the Sipahi having his Mace at the ready. As the two get with striking range, the Sipahi performs an overhead strike while the Reiver performs a slash to his foe's chest. The blade of the Broadsword barely cuts into the felt coat while the Mace strikes the Morion helmet with the helmet still being able to deflect it off. Despite this, the Reiver does get dazed as the two pass with the Sipahi seeing his Lance and having his horse turning towards where he left his weapon. As he puts his Mace back on his saddle, the Reiver gets his focus back and has his horse turn back to the rocks where he was resting as he sheathes his Broadsword.

Reaching his Lance, the Sipahi grabs the weapon as he has his horse circle around as the Reiver slows his horse close to the rock that his Jeddart Staff is laying against. Quickly dismounting from his stead, the Reiver runs over to the rock and picks up his polearm as the Sipahi has his horse in position and charges forward. Seeing this, the Reiver quickly charges forward on foot as his adversary lowers his Lance to spear his foe though the chest. As they reach each other, the Reiver quickly uses the blade of the Jeddart Staff to deflect the head of the Lance away before reaching his polearm up as he swings it. The blade of the polearm strikes the Sipahi in the chest and knocks him off his horse along with making him lose his Lance while the blade fails in cutting into the coat.

As his horse keeps galloping away, the Sipahi recovers as he gets to his feet before quickly raising his shield to deflect a thrust from the Jeddart Staff. Drawing his Kilij, the Sipahi uses his deflect to close the distance with him performing a slash aimed for his foe's head. However, the Reiver ducks under the swing and raises the end of the polearm to knock his foe back before performing his own slash. However, his opponent backs away before the Sipahi charges forward to close the distance and swings his Kilij with his foe to block it with the shaft of his Jeddart Staff. Pushing his foe back, the Reiver backs up before tossing his polearm away and grabs the hilt of his Dirk Dagger with his right hand.

Swinging his Kilij, the Sipahi sees his foe block with his Targe Shield with the sword just cutting into the front of the shield before stepping back. With his shield in front of him, the man pushes forward using his shield that knocks his foe back. Seeing this, the Sipahi moves his shield out of the way as he performs a slash with his sword as his adversary draws his dagger. Raising his Targe Shield, the Reiver uses his shield to block the slash before thrusting his dagger forward into his foe's gut with the coat providing little protection. As the Sipahi cries out in pain and backs up, the Reiver backs up as well while he grabs the hilt of his Scottish Broadsword to draw the sword from its scabbard.

Seeing the dagger in his gut, the Sipahi looks back up at his opponent as he moves to keep fighting and performs a slash with his Kilij. The Reiver uses his Targe Shield to deflect the sword away as he thrusts his sword forward only for his adversary to block with his shield. As his foe backs up, the Sipahi attempts another swing from the side only for his foe to block the strike. However, to his surprise, the Reiver performs a thrust from over his shield with the tip of the blade going into his throat before quickly pulling it back. As the Reiver looks on, the Sipahi steps back as he starts to gasp for air and his arms drop to his side.

Using this to his advantage, the Reiver pulls his arm back before performing a lunging thrust that causes the Scottish Broadsword to pierce through the coat and into the man's chest. Stopping upon hitting the spin, the Sipahi keeps looking on in surprise before the Reiver reaches his left arm forward to grab his Dirk Dagger. Pulling both blades out of his adversary, the Border Reiver looks on as the Timarli Sipahi stands still for a second before collapsing backwards. Seeing him lay on the ground with no movement from the body, the Border Reiver raises his Scottish Broadsword into the air as he lets out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of two light cavalry warriors, both were able to match each other in some ways with the **Border Reiver** coming out as the victor with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. This is a battle where both had an edge in an x-factor that did come into play, but one of these factored more into the fight than the other. Starting with weapons, the Timarli Sipahi took the edge in both long range and special weapons while the Border Reiver took both close range and medium range. This gave the Sipahi a range advantage while the Reiver had an edge once this fight got in close thanks to his polearm and better sword. In addition, the Border Reiver took the edge in armor thanks to his more protective Jack of Plates and having a helmet despite the Timarli Sipahi having the better shield. When it came to x-factors, both had a slight edge in one category with the Reiver taking ferocity and the Sipahi taking experience. However, the most important x-factors in this match were discipline and training which is where both shined. Thanks to being in an army, the Timarli Sipahi had the better discipline compared to their opponent whose loyalty wasn't to armies as it was to their clans. However, training went to the Border Reiver which is where this category helped shaped the match. As the Timarli Sipahi from Anatolia were focused on archery and the Scottish Border Reivers had a focus on fencing, the training of the Reivers is more likely to come into play as they would try to close the distance more than the Sipahi as to utilize their archery skills. In the end, the better trained and more ferocious Border Reiver with his better armor was able to overcome the better disciplined and more experienced Timarli Sipahi along with his better long range weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the Mexican bandit who led a revolution battles the Australian bushranger who became infamous with his suit of army.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This is a battle that was either planned or was a possible battle for my old Deadliest Warrior, it's been so long I've forgotten. I did have my thoughts written down on this, which did help when I was looking at the verdict since it paralleled my thoughts and the edges. As to why I chose the variants of these warriors that I did, the Scottish Border Reiver had the Latchet and Jeddart Staff which are interesting weapons and I used the Anatolian Timarli Sipahi since they were a light cavalry as well and had access to a bow and shield unlike their Rumelia counterparts. I know some might take issue with who I said would take training, but I think it did play a large role since the Reiver is more likely to close the distance and end the match whereas the Sipahi would stay back to use his focus of archery to his advantage. Plus, I feel that this played off nicely against each other.

There is other armor that I could have given the Border Reiver which were the Brigandine and Burgonet Helmet, but I had the Jack of Plates from the outset and switched to the Morion since the Highlander also had that and both were around at the same time. Had this been the English Border Reivers, I would have gone for the Brigandine and Burgonet Helmet to differentiate them. Though, that would have changed the edges for medium and long range since they had different weapons there and a different sword. As for next time, I've had trouble trying to describe them and a quick look at their wikipedia pages gave me an idea about how to describe them. I still have my poll for the Versus series if you want to vote for it and see the previous chapter for details. Hope you all enjoyed!


	25. Pancho Villa vs Edward Kelly

**GT25's Historical Series: Pancho Villa vs. Edward Kelly**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will take two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two outlaws whose legacy left their mark on history with Pancho Villa of Mexico and Edward "Ned" Kelly of Australia. For this installment, we will take Pancho Villa by the year 1914 during the Battle of Zacatecas and Edward Kelly by the time of his capture in 1880. Since one is more well known than the other, I will provide the history of the two to keep everyone on the same basis.

 **History of the Warriors**

Said to have been born on June 5, 1878 according to most sources, the man named José Doroteo Arango Arámbula grew up in the Mexican state of Durango before moving to Chihuahua at 16. However, he is said to have returned to Durango to track down and kill a hacienda owner who had raped his sister. Becoming a bandit soon after, he was arrested in 1902 by the Guardia Rural and spared a death sentence to instead be forcibly inducted into the Federal Army. Deserting after several months to Chihuahua, he would become a bandit once again and take up the name **Pancho Villa**. After his outlook on banditry changed after meeting Abraham González in 1910, Pancho Villa would help the forces of Francisco Madero during the Mexican Revolution against then president Porfirio Díaz. After a series of defeats lead the president into exile, the rebel forces would demobilize but Pancho Villa would return to military service under Madero. Once Madero was killed and Victoriano Huerta took power, Pancho Villa would once again join the rebel forces against the Federal Army and lead a decisive victory over them in June of 1914 at the Battle of Zacatecas.

* * *

Believed to have been born in the British Colony of Victoria in December of 1854, **Edward "Ned" Kelly** was the third of eight children with his father dying when he was 12. Part of a poor selector family, Kelly would meet the bushranger Harry Power in 1869 who became his tutor into becoming a bushranger. After Power's arrest in June of the next year, he would join a group called the "Greta mob" who were known for stock theft. Fleeing to the bush in 1878 after a violent incident with a policeman, Ned along with his brother Dan and two of their associates would be proclaimed outlaws after they shot three policemen dead. Eluding police for two years thanks to the support of an extensive network of sympathizers, they would continue their crime sprees including raids on Euroa and Jerilderie. After getting armor made for them, Ned Kelly would attempt to derail and ambush a police train in 1880 which failed and would engage the police in a final gun battle at an inn in the town of Glenrowan. Appearing in his armor, Ned would fire upon the police before being brought down and would later in November of that year would be convicted and executed for his crimes.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Bolo Knife ( _Pancho Villa_ ): The Bolo Knife is a large cutting tool from the Philippines with this being a variant of the Machete with the shape of a Bolo Knife. An example of this type of machete has a 14 inch steel blade with a total length of 19 inches and weighs 15 ounces.

* * *

Dirk Dagger ( _Edward Kelly_ ): The Dirk is a type of thrusting dagger that was used by the Kelly Gang as their choice of a melee weapon. An example of this dagger from the 19th century has a 11.75 inch steel blade with a total length of 17.13 inches and weighs 10 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Bolo Knife gets the edge. Despite the Dirk being lighter by 5 ounces, the Bolo has a longer blade by 2.25 inches along with its blade being able to chop into an opponent and cleave limbs off while the Dirk can only thrust into an opponent.

 **Medium Range**

Colt Bisley ( _Pancho Villa_ ): The Colt Bisley is a target variant of the famous Colt Single Action Army single-action revolver which was used by Pancho Villa. This revolver has a six-shot cylinder that holds the .44-40 Winchester round with it being loaded via a hinged gate on the right side of the frame to load and eject the rounds. The Colt Bisley has a length of 11 inches and weighs 1.81 pounds with a range of 45.72 meters.

* * *

Colt 1851 Navy Revolver ( _Edward Kelly_ ): The Colt 1851 Navy Revolver is a single-action revolver that was made in the United States with the Kelly gang making use of it. This revolver has a six-shot cylinder that fires .36 caliber lead balls with percussion caps on the back of the cylinder to fire the rounds. The Colt 1851 Navy Revolver has a length of 13 inches and weighs 2.6 pounds with a possible range of 45.72 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Colt Bisley gets the edge. Despite both having the same amount of rounds and the same range, the Colt Bisley is slightly shorter by 2 inches and lighter by 12.64 ounces. Plus, the Bisley is a revolver that takes cartridges while the 1851 Navy is a cap and ball revolver which makes the Bisley quicker to reload due to not having to put in a paper cartridge in the cylinder and putting on percussion caps.

 **Long Range**

Winchester Model 1894 ( _Pancho Villa_ ): The Winchester Model 1894 is a model of the Winchester Repeating Rifle that was used by many of those who followed Pancho Villa and operates on a level action mechanism. This rifle fires the .30-30 Winchester round with the weapon having a nine round tubular magazine plus an extra round in the chamber when fully loaded. The Winchester Model 1894 has a length of 37.8 inches and weighs 6.8 pounds with an effective range of 182.9 meters.

* * *

Spencer Carbine ( _Edward Kelly_ ): The Spencer Carbine is a carbine variant of an early repeating rifle that was first used in the American Civil War and operates on a lever action mechanism with a manually cocked hammer. This rifle fires the .56-56 Spencer round with the weapon having a seven round tubular magazine in the butt stock of the weapon. The Spencer Carbine has a length of 39 inches and weighs 8.25 pounds with an effective range of 200 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Winchester Model 1894 gets the edge. While the Spencer Carbine has the larger bullet and a slightly greater range by 17.1 meters, the Winchester Model 1894 is slightly shorter by 1.2 inches and slightly lighter by 1.45 pounds. In addition, the Winchester Rifle has three more rounds than the Spencer and its lever action mechanism is superior compared to that of the earlier rifle.

 **Special Weapons**

Dynamite ( _Pancho Villa_ ): Dynamite is a type of stable mining explosive which was used mainly for mining and used by many other groups for military purposes. This explosive has nitroglycerin soaked by a type of absorbent, such as sawdust, sand, or clay, with a protective coat surrounding the material with a blasting cap with a fuse attached to it. An average stick of Dynamite has a length of 8 inches with a width diameter of an inch and possibly weighs about 8 ounces with a possible blast radius of 4 meters.

* * *

Colt Model 1855 Revolving Rifle ( _Edward Kelly_ ): The Colt Model 1855 Revolving Rifle is an early repeating rifle which operates on a single-action system much like a revolver. This rifle has a six-shot cylinder that fires .44 caliber lead balls with percussion caps on the back of the cylinder to fire the rounds. The Colt Model 1855 Revolving Rifle has a length of 44 inches and weighs 5.69 pounds with a possible range of 150 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. When looking at both, they have their own edges over the other yet have problems that hold them back. In this case, the Colt Model 1855 Revolving Rifle is a firearm which gives the user a greater range compared to throwing a stick of Dynamite though are known for 'chain firing', or when black powder leaking from one cylinder into the others and being ignited by the hot gases. On the other hand, the Dynamite is able to kill many people with a blast due to being an explosive along with it being light enough for the user to carry many sticks though it has a fuse that needs to be lit and the user has to throw it at a target.

 **Armor**

None ( _Pancho Villa_ ): Pancho Villa nor any of those who fought with him didn't wear armor.

* * *

Homemade Cuirass and Helmet ( _Edward Kelly_ ): In 1879, Edward Kelly and his gang would make use of a homemade armor made by a blacksmith with the main armor being a cuirass. Made from moldboards for plow shares, this cuirass was made of iron which was a quarter of an inch thick with it being composed of a breastplate and back plate along with an apron plate to protect the groan and shoulder guards strapped to it. Worn with padding under the armor, this cuirass was able to protect the user from rounds from pistols and rifles with Ned's cuirass tanking thirteen rounds during his final blaze of glory. However, this cuirass did hamper the user's mobility due to its heavy weight and didn't protect the legs and arms of the user. In addition, it limits the user to hip firing as the shoulder plates prevents the user from putting a rifle butt against their shoulder.

In addition to this body armor, the Kelly gang also made use of a similarly made helmet that resembles a tin can without a crown on top with a long slit for the eyes. Much like the cuirass, this helmet could protect the user from pistol and rifle rounds with Ned's helmet having an internal strapping and a padded skull cap for his head to take the weight. However, this limits the vision and breathing of the user which makes aiming with it difficult.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Edward Kelly gets the edge. Since Edward Kelly and his gang are the only ones bringing any type of armor for this battle, it'd be obvious that the edge would go to their armor.

 **X-Factors**

 _Experience:_ Pancho Villa gets the edge. Taking part in the Mexican Revolution, Pancho Villa would battle both for the federal Mexican government and against it along with battling against many other factions who emerged during this time. Starting his career of bushranger at the age of 14, Edward Kelly would become an outlaw with him killing a few policemen and took part in two fire fights over the course of the next eleven years.

 _Audacity:_ After being forcibly inducted into the Federal Army, Pancho Villa was willing to desert the army and continued being a bandit before willingly joined the Mexican Revolution against the government. As an outlaw and bushranger, Edward Kelly was willing to perform raids to rob banks with his gang and was willing to battle against the police along with being willing to kill them to survive.

 _Intimidation:_ Edward Kelly gets the edge. By the time of the Battle of Zacatecas, Pancho Villa was able to terrify the federal soldiers due to being able to use his resources and many sources of money to expand and modernize his forces. Thanks to his trademark armor, Edward Kelly was an imposing figure with him seeming inhuman with his armor being able to tank shots and caused many policemen to become frightened just upon seeing him.

 _Endurance:_ Having operated in Northern Mexico, Pancho Villa was able to traverse both the Sierra Madre Occidental mountain range and Chihuahuan Desert with his men while having to handle with arthritis in his hands. Having to operate in the state of Victoria of Australia, Edward Kelly was able to traverse the land as a bushranger along with having to wear homemade armor which weighed him down and hampered his mobility.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with each team having five horses to ride for the first part of this match.

 _The Set Up:_ On a farm in a forested area of Mexico, Edward Kelly and his gang are robbing a family as Pancho Villa and four of his Villistas are watching to see whose been following them.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On a farm close to a forested area in Mexico, a family of four are being held up by five men who are on horses with stolen goods on their saddles. Of these men, four of them are wearing long coats over a type of cuirass with aprons on their lower bodies and wearing trousers while another man has a normal shirt and trousers under his coat. Their leader, who has an iron helmet under his left arm with brown hair and a beard, has a Colt Model 1855 Revolving Rifle in his right hand with a Colt 1851 Navy Revolver holstered and a Dirk Dagger sheathed on his belt under his coat. Close to him is a man, whose also not wearing a helmet showing his reddish brown hair and mustache, who has a Spencer Carbine in his hands with his coat hiding a Colt 1851 Navy Revolver holstered on his belt.

Close to the family is a man with an iron helmet over his head who has a Spencing Carbine in his hands while his coat hides a Colt 1851 Navy Revolver holstered on his belt. Nearby, another man whose also wearing an iron helmet with his armor has a Colt Model 1855 Revolving Rifle in his right hand while his coat hides a Dirk Dagger sheathed on his belt. The final man, whose wearing plain clothes, is the furthest away from the family with him having a Colt 1851 Navy Revolver in his right hand while having a Dirk Dagger sheathed on his belt. These men, in order of appearance, are Edward Kelly, Joe Byrne, Dan Kelly, Steve Hart, and Aaron Sherritt. Having escaped to Mexico, Ned and his gang had decided to use the chaos going on to loot goods from those they wish.

 _Edward Kelly: 5_

"This family had some nice loot, Ned," Dan Kelly exclaims with a laugh of joy, "More like this and we can simply buy our way to freedom!"

"Of course," Ned replies, before turning to the family, "Thank you for cooperating. Didn't want any trouble out of you."

Nearby on a small hill that overlooks the farm, five men in normal clothing are on horseback as they see what has been going on. The leader of these men, whose wearing two bandoleers across his chest and a hat on his head along with having a black mustache, has a Winchester Model 1894 slung over his shoulder while having a Colt Bisley holstered and a Bolo Knife sheathed on his belt that has a bag connected to it that has a few sticks of Dynamite in it. To his left is a man whose wearing a vest over a white shirt with dark brown hair and has a Colt Bisley in his right hand with a Bolo Knife sheathed on his belt. Another man on the far left, whose got a brown coat with a hat and black hair, has a Winchester Model 1894 in his hands with a Colt Bisley holstered on his belt.

To the right of the leader is another man whose wearing just a plain shirt and trousers with him having brown hair and has a Colt Bisley in his right hand while having a Bolo Knife sheathed on his belt with a bag connected to it that has a few sticks of Dynamite in it. The final man, whose wearing a coat and hat with a dark brown beard, has a Winchester Model 1894 in his hands with a Bolo Knife sheathed on his belt. These men, in order of appearance, are Pancho Villa, Diego, Marcos, Adrián, and José. They've been hearing reports of families being robbed after they've given them stolen goods and have been watching the farm to see whose been behind it.

 _Pancho Villa: 5_

 _Edward Kelly: 5_

"Así que, eso es cuyo estado tomando todos esos bienes, (So, that's whose been taking all of those goods,)" Marcos says, him and the others looking at the robbers in disgust. Unable to handle this any more, Pancho Villa grabs the hilt of his Bolo Knife and draws it from it sheath.

"Vámonos, (Let's go,)" Pancho Villa tells him men, "Tenemos ladrones para tener cuidado de. (We've got robbers to take care of.)"

Quickly spurring his horse into a gallop, Pancho Villa quickly rides down the hill with his Villistas following after him to take care of these robbers. As Ned Kelly turns to his gang to tell them they're leaving, he spots the five men coming towards them with Aaron Sherritt being in front of them.

"Aaron, look out!" Ned Kelly shouts out as he tries to have his horse ready to get going, "We're being ambushed!"

As they turn around to where Ned Kelly is looking, they see Pancho Villa and his men galloping towards them with the man having his knife at the ready. Aaron Sherritt tries to aim his pistol, but the Villistas fire their guns at the gang while making sure to avoid the family. This startles the horse Aaron is on and causes him to fire into the air as Pancho Villa closes the distance between them.

Before he can react, Pancho Villa performs a swing with the Bolo Knife slicing through almost half of the man's neck. Bleeding heavily from the wound, Sherritt falls off his horse and onto the ground as he dies.

 _Pancho Villa: 5_

 _Edward Kelly: 4_

As Pancho Villa grabs the reigns of the stolen horse after sheathing his Bolo Knife, his Villistas continue firing their firearms at the robbers though their armor protects them. Once his helmet is on, Ned Kelly fires two shots from his Colt Model 1855 Revolving Rifle which doesn't hit anyone.

"Run, boys!" Ned Kelly shouts as his gang fires their weapons, "Get to the forest!"

As the Kelly gang quickly make a retreat, Dan Kelly fires a shot from his Spencer Carbine that manages to hit Diego in the chest. The other Villistas fire at the fleeing criminals as Diego slouches forward onto his horse and his Colt Bisley falls to the ground.

 _Pancho Villa: 4_

 _Edward Kelly: 4_

"Gracias, señor, (Thank you, sir,)" the farmer says, grabbing the reins of the horse as Pancho Villa give it to him, "No vivieron mucho después de que usted vino por. (They came not long after you came by.)"

"¿Cuánto robaron? (How much did they steal?)" Pancho Villa asks, wanting to know how much they've taken from the family.

"Aproximadamente la mitad de lo que usted nos dis, (About half of what you gave us,)" the man's wife replies, "Sólo tomaron lo que podían vender y el dinero que teníamos. (They only took what they could sell and the money we had.)"

"No se harán lejanos con ella, (They won't get far with it,)" Pancho Villa assures the family before turning to his men, "Vamos tras ellos. ¡Vámonos! (We're going after them. Let's go!)"

Galloping away from the farm, the four men chase after the robbers with them heading into the forest. Entering the forest, Pancho Villa and his men continue riding down the path through the forest as they head about fifty meters away from the farm. Before they knew it, they see Joe Byrne with his helmet on his head as he comes towards them and fires his Spencer Carbine off. Despite the shots not hitting them, it causes the four to spread out to avoid them as they fire shots to take the man out.

However, the armor doesn't let any of the bullets through as Joe works the lever action of his carbine as he keeps firing. As he's about to pass, Marcos fires a bullet from his Winchester Model 1894 and nearly going through the man's right thigh. While he cries out in pain, the horse Byrne is on rears back in surprise as a bullet from Adrián is fired at its feet and he falls off. As the horse gallops away with Pancho Villa and his men stopping as they regroup, they see Joe Byrne getting to his feet kinda wobbly with blood heavily coming from his leg and they fire a few shots which don't break through the back of his armor.

"Kelly!" Joe Byrne shouts, agony clear in his voice, "Please, I need you!"

At that moment, Pancho Villa and his men see the other three with their helmets on coming out of the bush as they fire upon them. Seeing his men to try to spread out and the fear on their faces, Pancho Villa sees the other man turning towards them and decides that they need to get away.

"¡Retroceda en los arbustos! (Fall back into the bushes!)" Pancho Villa shouts, leading his men off the path and riding into the rest of the forest. As they do, Joe Byrne fires a shot and beings to work the lever action before starting to stumble as if he's drunk with him bleeding heavily from his right thigh.

"Joe!" Ned Kelly shouts, moving towards the man before he collapses to the ground. As he and the other two get him, Steve Hart kneels down and puts his gun on the ground before pulling the man's helmet off. A look of agony is on his face as Steve puts his hand on the man's neck before turning his body to look at his leader.

"He's dead, Kelly."

 _Pancho Villa: 4_

 _Edward Kelly: 3_

"We're going to kill those bastards," Ned Kelly shouts in anger, "Let's get them!"

Leaving their dead member on the ground, the three bushrangers try their best to rush into the forest to take out their newest foes as the Kelly brothers reload their rifles.

* * *

At a fallen tree, Pancho Villa and his men quickly get off their horses and tie them to it to ensure that they don't run off. Moving to head back in the direction they came from, Marcos gets to his leader as he says, "¡Señor, he encontrado una debilidad con su armadura! (Sir, I've found a weakness with their armor!)"

Looking at him, Pancho Villa nods as he lets him continue, "Conseguí un buen golpe en la pierna del hombre y estaba sangrando bastante bien. Su pecho y cabeza están protegidos, pero sus brazos y piernas pueden no tener armadura. (I got a good hit on the man's leg and he was bleeding pretty good. Their chest and head are protected, but their arms and legs may not have any armor.)"

"Es bueno oílo, (That's good to hear,)" Pancho Villa says with a smile as he looks at his remaining Villistas and the forest around them, "Y eso me da una idea de lo que podemos hacer. (And it gives me an idea on what we can do.)"

* * *

Ned Kelly and the two remaining members of his gang continue walking through the forest as they come across a small clearing with not much grass growing in it. Continuing to walk through the clearing, they stop upon seeing the horses about a hundred feet from them.

"Those must be their horses," Ned Kelly surmises, "But where are the riders?"

At that moment, Adrián and Marcos comes from their left and fires at the men with Dan Kelly getting a hit on his shoulder plate. The three quickly turn to face the two men and fire at them with Ned Kelly firing his Colt Model 1855 Revolving Rifle. The two bullets hit Adrián in the chest and he falls backwards as Steve Hart fires the last bullet of his revolving rifle into Marcos' leg.

 _Pancho Villa: 3_

 _Ned Kelly: 3_

As Steve Hart starts to reload his Colt Model 1855 Revolving Rifle, Pancho Villa and José appear in the bushes from behind the bushrangers and they fire a few bullets from their Winchester rifles. The bullets strike Steve in both of his legs and he falls forward as Ned Kelly turns around to fire his revolving rifle. As he misses them after a few shots, he cocks the hammer back and pulls the trigger only for it to click empty. Pancho Villa pulls out his Colt Bisley as he and José keep firing with Dan Kelly turning to fire at them. As both men empty their guns, Dan Kelly tries to work the lever action only for it to stay open.

"I'm out!" Dan Kelly says, forcing him and his brother to throw their rifles away.

Slinging his rifle over his shoulder, Pancho Villa gets behind the tree to eject the spent casings as José tosses his Winchester Model 1894 away and pulls out his Bolo Knife. As his brother tries to pull out his revolver, Ned Kelly sees the Villista charging towards them and quickly pulls out his Dirk Dagger. By this time, Steve Hart weakly gets up onto his knees and tries to raise his body off the ground. However, Marcos gets into a kneeling position due to his wounded leg and aims his Winchester Model 1894.

Firing, Marcos gets the bullet through the visor of Hart's helmet and into the man's head. The man lets out gargling noises as he collapses to the ground with his body twitching for a few moments before growing silent and still.

 _Pancho Villa: 3_

 _Edward Kelly: 2_

"Dan, look out!" Ned shouts, getting in front of his brother as José reaches them and performs a slash with his Bolo Knife. Turning his body in time, Ned has the knife strike his cuirass with only a minor dent being made into the armor. Using this to his advantage, he thrusts his Dirk Dagger into the man's chest and José cries out as the bushranger twists it.

Feeling a round hit him in the back, Dan Kelly turn around to see Marcos working the lever action of his Winchester rifle. However, the bushranger doesn't let him finish as he pulls out his Colt 1851 Navy Revolver and fires a round into Marcos' head. As Marcos falls down to the side, Pancho Villa finishes reloading his Colt Bisley and gets out of cover just as Ned Kelly stabs José twice in the chest and tosses him aside. The last of the Villistas lands on his side with no movement to be seen.

 _Pancho Villa: 1_

 _Edward Kelly: 2_

Firing off two shots, Pancho Villa hits Ned Kelly's armor once again before getting into cover as the man pulls out his Colt 1851 Navy Revolver before firing it. As he hears another shot hitting the tree, Pancho Villa looks at the bag on his belt and quickly holsters his revolver. Reaching into his pocket for a match, the man quickly takes it out and strikes it as he takes out a stick of Dynamite. Once the match is lit, he quickly puts it against the thirty second fuse with it lighting almost instantly.

Ned Kelly and his brother slowly make their way to the tree, having their revolvers at the ready to shoot their last foe. Blowing out the match and tossing it away, Pancho Villa springs forward towards another tree with the two brothers firing their Colt 1851 Navy Revolvers at him. Managing not to get hit, Pancho Villa stops to see the fuse now half way gone before turning and throwing the Dynamite at the two. Both men try to aim their revolvers at him only for them to see the stick of Dynamite land at their feet.

"Dynamite!" Ned Kelly shouts, "Run, Dan!"

Both men turn and start to get away as fast as they can with Pancho Villa getting his Winchester Model 1894 out as he gets behind a tree. Aiming his rifle from behind it, he fires a shot that goes through Dan Kelly's knee and smiles as he gets back into his cover. Dan falls to the ground with a cry of pain as the wick of the Dynamite starts to grow short.

"Ned!" Dan Kelly screams, getting his brother's attention, "Help!"

"Dan!" Ned Kelly shouts, rushing as best he can to get to his brother. As he get within five feet of his brother with Dan reaching his arm out for help, the fuse goes into the stick of Dynamite.

 _BOOM!_

Dirt along with bits of grass and roots fly into the air as the Dynamite explodes covering the Kelly brothers and blocking them from view. Waiting about ten seconds, Pancho Villa gets out from behind the tree and walks cautiously towards the cloud as a gentle breeze starts to blow through the forest. Looking into the cloud as it rolls away, he sees the shapes of two bodies before the cloud allows them to be seen.

Both brothers were on the ground, Ned on his back and Dan laying on his chest. As he looks at them, he sees no movement from Dan Kelly before Ned Kelly starts moving with a painful groan.

 _Pancho Villa: 1_

 _Edward Kelly: 1_

Haven been stunned by the blast, Ned Kelly tries to flip himself over as a means of picking himself off the ground. However, Pancho Villa quickly runs past the spot the stick of Dynamite was at and the dead Kelly brother before reaching the last member of the gang. Kicking him onto his back, Pancho Villa gets into a kneeling position before smacking the butt of his rifle into the man's helmet. Getting dazed from the hit, the bushranger is unable to move as the man slings his Winchester Model 1894 over his shoulder and pulls the helmet off the man.

Tossing it aside, Pancho Villa raises his hand about to punch him before deciding against it. Getting his vision back, Ned Kelly watches as Pancho Villa gets to his feet before horror grips him as the man pulls his Colt Bisley out of its holster and points it at his head.

"Nunca robará a osta familia otra vez, (You'll never rob another family again,)" Pancho Villa says before pulling the trigger of his Colt Bisley with the round going into Ned's left eye. Another round goes into Ned's forehead before Pancho Villa steps back from the now dead bushranger.

 _Pancho Villa: 1_

 _Edward Kelly: 0_

Turning his head as he hears the noise of horses from somewhere up ahead, he gives a sigh of relief and stays silent for a moment for his men. Then, with a smile on his face, he raises his Colt Bisley into the air as he cries out, "¡Victoria! (Victory!)"

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of two outlaws who left their mark on the histories of their countries, both were able to match each other but in the end it was **Pancho Villa** who claimed victory with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. Starting with x-factors, Pancho Villa had the edge in experience and a slight edge in audacity while Edward Kelly had the edge in intimidation and a slight edge in endurance. While this did give Kelly something to work in large part thanks to his armor, the experience Villa and his men have are more likely to factor into this battle. Moving onto their weapons, it's rather simple since both were even in special weapons while Pancho Villa took the edge in the other three weapons categories. However, one of the biggest factors in play was the armor used by Edward Kelly and his gang. When looking at his armor compared to the better firearms and melee weapon of Pancho Villa, the Homemade Cuirass and Helmet protect the Kelly gang from them almost completely. However, despite this, it actually did more harm for Edward Kelly than benefit for him. While it does protect him from almost all of the weapons of Pancho Villa, it did hamper his mobility when not on horseback and made it difficult to aim. In addition, Pancho Villa has sticks of dynamite which can simply bypass the armor with no trouble and the already hampered mobility of Kelly would mean he can't get out of the way in time. Simply put, the more experienced Pancho Villa with his superior arsenal and his use of explosives allowed him to surpass the more intimidating Edward Kelly along with his trademark armor.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the mounted archers of Scythia will battle the elite infantry soldier of the Aztec Empire.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This was a battle I had planned for my old Deadliest Warrior story, but never got to until now. In fact, it wasn't the original plan for this chapter, it's just I figured this would be more fitting since I had more ancient and pre-modern warriors than I had gunpowder and modern warriors. Before I continue, I did try my best to translate the dialogue from English to Spanish. If I got anything wrong, I didn't mean to get it wrong and was trying to be as accurate as I can. Now, as for this match, I think what attracted me to this was how these two started as outlaws and then left their mark on history in different ways, Pancho Villa with the Mexican Revolution and Ned Kelly with the unique armor he and his gang had. Speaking of his gang, I did have to cheat and gave him someone who did work with him, but wasn't part of his gang.

On a related note, I did have his gang die in the order they died in real life, though Steve Hart and Dan Kelly apparently died at the same time, and even how Joe Byrne died was based off how he actually died. Plus, I do try to make these entertaining and I figured that it worked for how I set this battle up. Though, I did have to change Ned Kelly's weapons a bit from the original version of this battle. I originally had him with the Beaumont-Adams Revolver and Spencer Rifle, but doing further research I found he and his gang used the Colt 1851 Navy Revolver and the carbine version of the Spencer. It didn't change the edges, but it made things more accurate. I'm still not sure on the Dirk Dagger, but that's what I have for the moment.

Though, that does bring me to something I thought of when I was writing this chapter. See, I'm going to take two weeks off of this chapter to sort a few things on this site out and probably start a story or do something. I'll still do the Versus Series, but I'm just take some time off this one. However, that's not what I want to talk about. While I said that I didn't originally plan this match, I do find it nice that the first chapter and this chapter, the end of only one part of this series, both have the Spencer Carbine and it bookends this part of the series. When I look back at all of the previous chapters and what happened after my flash drive crashed, I can't help but think it did more good for me than bad. Yes, I lost my Deadliest Warrior series due to it...but I gained both this and the Versus Series which are easy to do and I find it more enjoyable to do thanks to the research. I think both series replacing my Deadliest Warrior story was for the best and I like that I can say, 'I've finished the first part of a series I've written'.

The next time is a bit obvious, but that's what I was trying to go for. Finally, I'd like to thank all those who have read this series and those who enjoyed it along with those who support it. I hope to do more and that I can do many more battles in the future, all of which I want you guys to enjoy. I hope you all enjoyed, and thank you.


	26. Scythian Warrior vs Aztec Eagle Knight

**GT25's Historical Series: Scythian Warrior vs. Aztec Eagle Knight**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two warriors who became the elite fighting forces of their cultures with the Scythian Warrior of Eurasia and the Eagle Knight of the Aztec Empire. For this installment, we will take the Scythian Warrior from the late 6th century BCE and the Eagle Knight from the early 16th century CE during their fights against the Achaemenid Empire and Spanish Empire respectively. While these two are more well known than most, I will still provide their histories to ensure everyone is on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

Inhabiting large areas of the western and central Eurasian Steppe, the nomadic people known as the Scythians first appeared in writings around the 9th century BCE. Those of 'classical Scythians' known to ancient Greek historians were located in the northern Black Sea and fore-Caucasus region while other Scythian groups were documented by Assyrian, Achaemenid, and Chinese sources which showed they existed in Central Asia. Said to be a warlike people, the **Scythian Warriors** were among the earliest people to master mounted warfare and were known for their use of archery even on horseback. The Scythians quickly developed hit and run tactics to wear down their enemies and were notoriously aggressive during combat. As they were ruled by small numbers of closely allied elites, their reputation for archery would allow many to gain employment as mercenaries for others such as various Greek city-states as archers and possibly even as mounted warriors.

* * *

After creating Tenochtitlan on an island in what was then Lake Texcoco in the Valley of Mexico, the people known as the Mexicas would found the city in 1325 and ally with the city-states of Texcoco and Tlacopan. With the Triple Alliance, more commonly known as the Aztec Empire, being founded, the Mexicas and their allies would come to dominate and extend their power to both the Gulf of Mexico and the shores of the Pacific in the hundred years to come. With this expansion lead to the creation of two elite infantry soldiers, the Jaguar Warriors and the **Eagle Knights**. Becoming the most feared of the Aztec Warriors, the Eagle Knights would dress in uniforms and helmets based off eagles with them often taking prisoners during the Flower War period to sacrifice to their gods. Being full time professional warriors much like the Jaguar Warriors, these men would often be leaders and commanders both on and off the battlefield along with being the civil or police force of Aztec society.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Acinaces ( _Scythian Warrior_ ): The Acinaces is a dagger or short sword that was used by the Scythians in combat and would be made famous with its use by the Persians. An example of this dagger has a 15.75 inch iron blade with a total length of 25.59 inches and weighs 15.8 ounces.

* * *

Tecpatl ( _Eagle Knight_ ): The Tecpatl is a dagger used by the Aztecs as a ceremonial weapon used for human sacrifice which also saw limited usage as a sidearm when used in battle. This dagger is made of an obsidian blade attached to a short wooden or bone handle, though chert and flint could be used for the blade when needed. The Tecpatl has a length of 10 inches and weighs 8 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Acinaces gets the edge. Despite the Tecpatl being lighter by 7.8 ounces, the Acinaces is much longer by 15.59 inches when counting the hilt which gives it a longer reach and its iron blade is more durable than the obsidian blade of the Tecpatl.

 **Medium Range**

Scythian Spear ( _Scythian Warrior_ ): This Spear was used by the Scythian Warriors which can be used both on foot and on horseback with it having an iron spear blade. This type of spear most likely has a length of 6 feet, or 72 inches, and possibly weighs about 4.8 pounds.

* * *

Macuahuitl ( _Eagle Knight_ ): The Macuahuitl is a flat wooden club which has sharpened obsidian blades that were inserted into a groove on both sides of the weapon. Despite how deadly this weapon is, the obsidian blades are fitting spaced instead of contiguous blades as a means to ensure the capture of prisoners. An example of this weapon most likely has a length of 52 inches and weighs about 4.85 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Macuahuitl gets the edge. While the Scythian Spear is longer by 20 inches and has an iron spear blade which is more durable than obsidian blades, the Macuahuitl can perform slashes that can sever heads and even take down horses by beheading them with a single swing.

 **Long Range**

Composite Bow ( _Scythian Warrior_ ): The Composite Bow is a type of bow used by many cultures where it's composed of various materials such as horn, wood, and sinew. A Scythian example of this type of bow has a length of 54 inches and weights about 1.8 pounds.

* * *

Tlahuītōlli Bow ( _Eagle Knight_ ): The Tlahuītōlli Bow is a type of war bow used by the Aztec Empire constructed in a self bow fashioned from the wood of a tepozan tree. This bow is said to have a length of about 5 feet, or 60 inches, and possibly weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Composite Bow gets the edge, but not by much. Both are good bows in their own right and both are powerful enough to reach long distances, but the Scythians are known more for their archery skills while the Aztecs made use of other ranged weapons along with their bows.

 **Special Weapons**

Scythian Axe ( _Scythian Warrior_ ): The Scythian Axe, also known as the Scythian Tomahawk, is a modified wood chopping tool with a curved iron head now used for killing that has both an axe blade and a pick on the reverse end. This type of battle axe has a length of 30 inches and weighs 2.5 pounds.

* * *

Tepoztōpīlli ( _Eagle Knight_ ): The Tepoztōpīlli was a common front line weapon used by the Aztecs that is a type of polearm that was halfway between a spear and a halberd. The weapon was like a Macuahuitl though as a spear, with a broad wooden head edged with obsidian blades which were inserted in a groove carved into the head. This spear most likely had a length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and possibly weighs about 5.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. When looking at these two weapons, the Tepoztōpīlli has a greater reach by 54 inches and can both slash and thrust while the Scythian Axe is lighter by 3 pounds and has an axe head along with a pick on the reverse end. In addition, the Tepoztōpīlli most likely has sharper edges but the head of the Scythian Axe is more durable as its made of iron instead of obsidian.

 **Armor**

Bronze Scales over Leather, Bronze helmet, and Pelte Shield ( _Scythian Warrior_ ): Despite many of the warriors not wearing armor, the elite of the Scythian Warriors made use of a cuirass of bronze scales that was worn under their clothing. These bronze scales, or plates, are sewn or laced to a backing of harden leather and were arranged in overlapping rows which makes the armor resemble the scales of a fish or reptile. These scales are able to protect the user from slashing attacks though thrusting attacks could break through the scales if the blade strikes a spot between two of the scales and through the harden leather under it.

In addition to this body armor, the Scythian Warriors would make use of many types of helmets including a helmet made of bronze. This type of bronze helmet has a conical shape that has two cheek flaps made of leather covered with bronze scales arranged in overlapping rows which are tied together at the bottom. This helmet is able to protect the user from overhead strikes and slashes to the side of the head along with the front and sides of the neck, but left the face and back of the neck exposed.

Finally, the Scythian Warriors along with many other warriors in Central Europe and in Greece made use of the Pelte Shield which is a medium sized, crescent shape shield which were perfect for both infantry and cavalry. This shield was made reed or wicker with it having many types of grips, though the one for this match will have a central strap and a hand grip near the rim for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Ichcahuipilli Tunic with Leather Greaves, Cuacalalatli Helmet, and Chīmalli Shield ( _Eagle Knight_ ): When going into battle against their enemies, the Eagle Knights make use of the Ichcahuipilli tunic as their primary body armor. This tunic is armor made of quilted cotton which was soaked in salt water brine and then hung to dry in shade so that the salt would crystallize inside the cotton. In addition to this armor, the Eagle Knights made use of leather strips which covers the shins as a type of greaves as a form of leg protection. Being similar to the gambeson, this armor was designed to protect the torso of the user from obsidian weapons, but would be able to protect them from most slashing attacks and some thrusting attacks through more powerful thrusts could break through. As for the leg armor, the leather greaves would offer some protection to the user's shins, but not be capable of holding up to powerful slashes and thrusts.

In addition to this body armor, the Eagle Knight made use of an open helmet known as a Cuacalalatli helmet that was used commonly by the Aztec warriors in battle. This helmet is made of hardwood with it carved to represent an animal or deity with the user seeing out of the open jaw of the animal used. For the Eagle Knight, their helmet was carved into the shape of an eagle's head with the beak acting as a visor and had eagle feathers attached as adornments. This helmet was able to protect the user from overhead strikes and slashes from the side and back, but left the face and neck exposed.

Finally, the Eagle Knights along with other indigenous states of Mesoamerica made use of a Chīmalli Shield which is a medium sized, round shield which were brightly colored and decorated with eagle feathers when used by the Eagle Knights. This shield is often typically made of maize cane with the individual strands double twisted with interwoven cotton or maguey fibers with the reverse side reinforced by wooden struts and a leather cover to protect the carrying arm along with possibly two leather straps for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Scythian Warrior gets the edge. Starting with the helmets, the Bronze Helmet gets the edge thanks to the protection it offers. While wood can withstand strikes much like a metal helmet, the Bronze Helmet can protect the user's neck and side of their head with the cheek flaps unlike the Cuacalalatli with both not offering the user's face any protection. Looking at shields, the Chīmalli gets the edge over the Pelte Shield despite both being light shields. In this case, the Chīmalli Shield is made of more durable materials compared to the wicker of the Pelte Shield and has wooden struts reinforcing the shield on the reverse end.

As to body armor, this was a tricky one but it did end up going to the Bronze Scales over Leather armor. While the Ichcahuipilli Tunic can absorb many types of attacks thanks to being similar to the gambeson used in Europe, the Bronze Scales give the user more protection thanks to being made of metal and the harden leather backing does provide a good backing to stop strikes that manage to get past the scales. While the Ichcahuipilli is also used with leather strips acting as greaves, this doesn't really factor in here since they really only offer limited protection to the user's legs. Overall, the Eagle Knight may have the better shield but the better body armor and helmet of the Scythian Warrior allows them to get the edge here.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Eagle Knight gets the edge, but not by much. As they were known for their skills on horseback and as archers, the Scythian Warrior was trained in archery and riding a horse along with how to use other weapons both on horseback and in close combat on foot. Starting their training at fifteen years of age, the Eagle Knight was a man who received formal training from schools both for commoners and nobility with the best students receiving military training from older warriors.

 _Ferocity:_ Since the were often employed as mercenaries for other groups, the Scythian Warrior was renown for being mounted archers and were willing to battle against other warriors often in hit and run tactics. While often capturing prisoners to be sacrificed, the Eagle Knight was an elite warrior used by the Aztec Empire during normal warfare and would battle against the enemies of the empire with no fear.

 _Intimidation:_ Since they have skills for horseback and in archery, the Scythian Warrior was able to operate as both horsemen and infantry along with using their archery skills to take down opposing infantry and cavalry. With them appearing like eagles thanks to their armor, the Eagle Knight was the most feared of the Aztec warriors who wielded obsidian weapons and were willing to kill their foes along with taking prisoners to be sacrificed.

 _Brutality:_ The Scythian Warrior gets the edge. Often battling as normal warriors and as mercenaries, the Scythian Warrior would battle against many groups including the armies of the Achaemenid Empire and Greece along with using barbed and poisoned arrows. Despite having to capture prisoners to be sacrifice to their gods, the Eagle Knight was willing to kill opponents when not in a Flower War and acting as an elite infantry unit of the Aztec Empire during a military campaign.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match with the Scythian Warrior having a horse for the beginning of this match.

 _The Set Up:_ In a lightly forested area with a rocky area, an Aztec Eagle Knight is walking along to see if he can return to his people as a Scythian Warrior searches in the forested area for food.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a lightly forested area with a rocky area filled with rocks and boulders, a man wearing an Ichcahuipilli Tunic over a decorated suit with Leather greaves on their legs along with an eagle shaped Cuacalalatli helmet on their head is walking on the rocks. In his left hand is a Tlahuītōlli Bow with three arrows and a Tepoztōpīlli with his arm having a Chīmalli Shield worn on his forearm. In his other hand is a Macuahuitl with a Tecpatl strapped on his person. This man is an Aztec Eagle Knight who looks around the areas from the top of the rocks to see if he can find his way back to his people.

In the lightly forested area about a hundred feet away from the rocky area, a man wear a cuirass of bronze scales over a brown tunic and red trousers with a bronze helmet on his head is riding on his horse through the area. This man has a Scythian Spear in his right hand as his left hand holds the reins with a Pelte Shield hanging from the saddle his horse is wearing. On the left side of his belt is a gorytos holster that holds a Composite Bow and quiver with the right side having the scabbard for an Acinaces and a Scythian Axe hanging from a loop on the belt. This man is a Scythian Warrior who is foraging for some food before he continues his travels back to Scythia.

Continuing to survey the surrounding areas from the rocks, the Eagle Knight turns his head as he spots the man on a creature he had never seen. Seeing the spear in his hand and armor, the Aztec quickly realizes that they are another warrior. Believing that they would make for a great sacrifice to the gods, the man puts his Tepoztōpīlli and Macuahuitl against a rock close to him before taking an arrow from his other hand.

However, the Scythian Warrior happens to look around as well and spots the man in strange armor on the rocks and sees the bow in his hand. Having his horse stop for a moment, the man quickly stabs his Scythian Spear into the ground before taking his Composite Bow out of the gorytos. Pulling his bowstring back, the Eagle Knight aims his Tlahuītōlli Bow at his foe before firing it off towards the man. Fortunately for the Scythian Warrior, he has his horse break into a gallop with the arrow flying past him as he draws his own arrow from the quiver in his gorytos.

Nocking it onto his bowstring, the man fires it from his Composite Bow with him hitting the Aztec in the center of his chest. However, the Ichcahuipilli manages to stop the arrow as the Eagle Knight fires another arrow that bounces off the helmet of his adversary. The Scythian fires off another arrow that just misses the right side of his foe before he has his horse start moving to the left away from the rocky area. After a third arrow hits the quilted armor just above his heart, the Eagle Knight sees the man fleeing and fires his final arrow off only for it to hit a tree as the Scythian disappears.

Not seeing any sign of his adversary, the Aztec puts his bow aside before pulling the two arrows out of his armor and tossing them aside. Grabbing his Tepoztōpīlli and Macuahuitl, the Eagle Knight starts to make his way off the rocks and onto the ground. Not far from where the Aztec is, the Scythian is circling back around to where his spear is, putting his Composite Bow back into the gorytos. Reaching the spear after a few minutes, the man slows his horse down and takes his Scythian Spear back into his hand and takes his Pelte Shield onto his left arm as he waits for the right moment.

Coming out of the brush close to the rocky area, the Eagle Knight looks at his surroundings to see if he can spot his enemy and turns to his right to look for them. However, he hears something from behind and turns around to see the Scythian Warrior moving towards him with his horse at full gallop. Seeing his spear at the ready, the Aztec tosses his Tepoztōpīlli away and charges forward as he grabs his Macuahuitl with both hands. Both men don't change course as the Aztec stops despite showing no fear even with how quickly his foe is coming towards him.

Unfortunately for the Scythian, the Eagle Knight steps to the side at the last moment and swings his Macuahuitl at his horse's neck. The weapon cuts through the animal's neck and nearly cuts through it only for the horse to collapse from its wound and flinging the Scythian from its saddle. Despite being thrown off, the Scythian Warrior gets to his feet with little injury and turns as he stares at the man who killed his stead with rage. Despite the animal having broken or dislodge a good number of obsidian blades from one side, the Eagle Knight spins the Macuahuitl around to use the other side as he moves forward to attack and away from the dead horse.

Seeing his foe swinging his weapon, the Scythian Warrior backs up to dodge the swing before thrusting his spear forward. However, the Aztec raises his Chīmalli Shield in time and the bronze spear blade only gets the tip through the leather backing. Once the Scythian Spear is pulled back, the Aztec swings his Macuahuitl from his left side only for his opponent to move to the side to avoid it. This time, though, the weapon hits the trunk of a tree and a few pieces of obsidian shatter upon impact. Using this to his advantage, the Scythian performs another thrust only for his foe to step to the side of the spear.

Quickly bringing his Macuahuitl onto the spear, the Eagle Knight breaks the spear in half and performs another slash with his weapon. However, the Scythian raises his Pelte Shield as he ducks with a small piece being sliced off. Taking ahold of his Scythian Axe, the man quickly brings it up and performs a chop that cuts through the right arm of the Aztec with his Ichcahuipilli Tunic providing only some protection. Seeing his foe bringing his weapon back up, the Eagle Knight quickly sees it coming down towards the handle of his Macuahuitl and lets go of the weapon as its handle is struck by the axe.

The Scythian Warrior quickly spins his battle axe around before bringing it down with his foe raising his Chīmalli Shield to block the strike. However, the iron spike gets through the shield and the Aztec cries in pain as it pierces into his left forearm. Once the axe is pulled from his arm and shield, the Eagle Knight ducks under another strike and rushes past the Scythian running towards his Tepoztōpīlli. Seeing this, the Scythian Warrior follows after him though making sure to keep a safe distance from him. Quickly kneeling down as he picks up the Tepoztōpīlli, the Eagle Knight turns around and thrusts it at his opponent with them still being caught off guard.

The spear manages to pierce through a bronze scale though does little else with its user pulling it back as the Scythian moves forward. Performing a slash from his right, the Scythian is able to cut into the Chīmalli Shield nearly into the center of it before his adversary backs away. Acting fast, the Aztec quickly performs another thrust with the Scythian raising his Pelte Shield though the Tepoztōpīlli runs through it thanks to its obsidian blades. However, the Eagle Knight is surprised when his foe lets go of the hand grip and lets the shield slide off his arm. As his foe brings his weapon and the shield back, the Scythian grabs his battle axe with both hands and brings it down onto the shaft of the polearm which breaks it.

Continuing on his offense, the Scythian performs another chop from his left side that the Eagle Knight attempts to block with his Chīmalli Shield only for the Scythian Axe to cut the top half off thanks to the earlier cut. Backing up as he tosses away his broken spear, the Aztec takes out his Tecpatl and attempts to thrust it into his foe's body which causes his adversary to back up. After one of the thrusts just barely pierces through another bronze scale, the Scythian uses his right hand to draw his Acinaces and dodges another strike from the Tecpatl. Acting fast, the Scythian thrusts his Acinaces into the gut of his opponent with their Ichcahuipilli Tunic doing little to stop it from piercing through.

Quickly letting go of the short sword as their foe cries in pain, the Scythian readies himself for another attack as the Eagle Knight grabs the hilt of the weapon in him. Not wanting to give up, the Aztec gives a war cry and moves quickly to perform a thrust with his Tecpatl. With his foe surprised, the man is able to strike another bronze scale only for his Tecpatl to break upon the impact. Looking at his broken weapon and his foe in horror, the Eagle Knight starts to back up before the Scythian gives a war cry of his own as he grabs his axe with both hands and steps forward as he brings it into an overhead strike.

Hitting the Cuacalalatli helmet, the axe blade cuts into the wood a bit and the force stuns the Aztec with the Scythian pulling his axe away. Bring his Scythian Axe back for a second strike, the man performs a swing that causes the axe blade to be embedded into the face and skull of the Eagle Knight. Pulling his axe free, the Scythian Warrior watches as his adversary collapses backwards as blood flows from his face before raising his Scythian Axe into the air with a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ With these two warriors who were among the elite of their cultures, both gave it their all yet it was the **Scythian Warrior** who emerged as the victor with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. This is a match where all the factors did matter, but one outside factor was what kept one warrior back. Starting with their weapons, both were even in special weapons while the Eagle Knight got the edge in medium range and the Scythian Warrior got a slight edge in long range and a solid edge in close range. In fact, looking at their arsenals shows that the Scythian is more of a range fighter with better close range options while the Eagle Knight has more options in medium range. Moving onto armor, the Aztec had the better shield but the Scythian got the edge here as well thanks to their metal armor and helmet. That said, this didn't detract from the weapons of the Eagle Knight since they were able to deal with those who wore steel armor and helmets which are a superior metal to bronze. However, the x-factors involved did show that both had a slight edge in one category with intimidation for the Scythian and training for the Aztec. However, the x-factors of ferocity and brutality went to the Scythian due to the outside factor which did plague this fight. When looking at both warriors, the Scythian Warrior is more willing to kill and fought in normal wars while the Eagle Knights, due to their culture, were more used to taking prisoners during their Flower War than regular military battles. In the end, the more ferocious and brutal Scythian Warrior with his better armor and melee weapons allowed them to take victory from the slightly better training of the Aztec Eagle Knight with his better medium range weapons.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit two 17th century warriors with the Han soldiers of the Qing Dynasty and the soldiers of the English Civil War.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! Good to be back and doing this series again. This match was one I thought of since I liked the idea and, while a bit lopsided, I feel that it worked out in the end. Don't really have much to comment on this one, since much of it was the same and not a whole lot changed for a while. Mostly was the change of the Eagle Knight using the bow used by the Aztecs instead of the Atlatl and there was more to the ending, but felt the strike to the face was the better means to end the match. Though, I didn't know about the alternate name for the Scythian Axe which did surprise me. As for next time, it's one of the most changed matches in the series and one that I'm looking forward to doing. I should have it out soon and hopefully it doesn't take as long as this one. I still have my poll for the Versus Series if you want to vote for it, just see the notes of the Athenian vs. Roman battle for more details. Hope you all enjoyed.


	27. Grn Standard Army vs English Musketeer

**GT25's Historical Series: Green Standard Army vs. English Musketeer**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two gunpowder warriors from the mid 17th century with the Green Standard Army of the Qing Dynasty and the English Musketeer from the Commonwealth of England. For this installment, we will take the Green Standard Army from the year 1676 during the Revolt of the Three Feudatories and the English Musketeer from the year 1650 during the Third English Civil War. Since both of these warriors are less known compared to other warriors from the 17th century, I will provide a brief bit of their histories to ensure everyone is on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

After the Jurchen tribes were united under the name of Manchu in the mid 1830s, their leader Hong Taiji would proclaim them as the Qing Dynasty and eight years later in 1844 the Manchus would take Beijing. After taking the capital city, soldiers of Ming commanders who surrendered to the Qing army would enlist voluntarily into the army and the Han Chinese men would become part of the **Green Standard Army**. With the Qing Dynasty relying on the defected Han military force to help rule northern China, the soldiers were sent to actively military govern the region with Bannermen being brought into emergency situations to deal with revolts. However, when the Eight Banners army and Manchu generals were crushed by the forces of Wu Sangui in 1673 and 1674 during the Revolt of the Three Feudatories, the Green Standard Army were called in and initially put the generals and Bannermen to shame. Taking care of the rebels better to the point of being noted by the Kangxi Emperor, the Green Standard Army were allowed to be used against the rebels. During the revolt and against the forces of Wu Sangui, these soldiers would become the dominant and majority army in crushing the rebels instead of the Eight Banners.

* * *

Started due to many factors between King Charles I and Parliament, the First English Civil War would start in August of 1642 between the Royalist forces under the king and a militia force under Parliament. Three years into the war, Parliament would organize their forces into the New Model Army which turned their militia force into professional soldiers. Among the infantry were the **English Musketeers** who would be trained in the use of matchlock muskets and in various forms of volley fire. Thanks to their wall of bullets and formations, the English Musketeers would help in bringing victory in March of the next year. However, they would be called upon to take part in the Second English Civil War in 1868 to battle against revolts along with the Scottish Engager army which allied with Charles I. After the execution of the king, his son King Charles II would rally the remaining Royalist forces of both England and Scotland which would fight the English Musketeers in the Third English Civil War the next year. Taking part with the rest of the New Model Army, the English Musketeers would battle against the remaining Royalist forces and would finally defeat them in 1651 which brought an end to the English Civil War.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Yanmaodao ( _Green Standard Army_ ): The Yanmaodao is a type of dao that was used as the standard military sword during the Ming Dynasty and middle Qing Dynasty. An example of this sword has a 28 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 36.13 inches and weighs 2.27 pounds.

* * *

Hanger ( _English Musketeer_ ): The Hanger is a cut and thrust sword similar to a Cutlass with a short, strong blade that was used as a back up weapon by both the Pikemen and Musketeers during the English Civil War. This type of Hanger has two metal guards on the hilt, known as a 'half basket', with one on the front and the other on the right side. An example of this sword from this period of time has a 23.62 inch steel blade with a total length of 31.89 inches and weighs 2.13 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Yanmaodao has a longer blade by 4.38 inches, the half basket on the hilt of the Hanger offers more protection to the user's hand and both have blades that are able to do slashing and thrusting attacks.

 **Medium Range**

Guan Dao ( _Green Standard Army_ ): The Guan Dao is a type of polearm that has a heavy blade similar to a sword blade that has a small spike on the back of it and was a common weapon of the Green Standard Army. An example of this type of polearm possibly has a 23.25 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 85.75 inches and weighs 13.29 pounds.

* * *

Plug Bayonet ( _English Musketeer_ ): The Plug Bayonet is a bayonet that was similar to a dagger that has a rounded handle which allowed the tapered end to slide into the barrel of a musket. An example of this type of bayonet has a 12 inch steel blade with a total length of 17.5 inches and weighs 11.46 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Guan Dao gets the edge. Despite the Plug Bayonet being lighter by 12.57 pounds, the Guan Dao has a larger blade by about 11.25 inches and has a greater reach since the Plug Bayonet needs to be placed in a musket barrel to get the desired reach.

 **Long Range**

Jiao Chong ( _Green Standard Army_ ): The Jiao Chong is a type of matchlock firearm based off muskets from Vietnam which was used in the early years of the Qing Dynasty that fires a .5 caliber lead ball. An example of this type of musket has a length of 52.5 inches and weighs 8.95 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

Doglock Musket ( _English Musketeer_ ): The Doglock Musket is a type of doglock firearm which had started to replace the Matchlock Musket during the English Civil War that fires a .75 caliber lead ball. The Doglock is similar to a Flintlock mechanism but with a latch known as a 'dog' that holds the hammer thanks to a catch to safely load the firearm, rather than having an internal half-cock safety, and falls back when the hammer is moved to the full-cock position. An example of this English musket has a length of 57 inches and weighs 9 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Doglock Musket gets the edge. While the Jiao Chong is shorter by 4.5 inches and both are nearly the same weight, the Doglock Musket fires the larger round of the two and its mechanism is much more reliable and advance compared to the matchlock used by the Jiao Chong.

 **Special Weapons**

Dao Dagger ( _Green Standard Army_ ): The Dao Dagger is a type of dagger with a blade much like that of a Dao sword which was used as a melee weapon. An example of this type of dagger has a 13.25 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 19 inches and weighs 1.24 pounds.

* * *

Gunner's Stiletto ( _English Musketeer_ ): The Gunner's Stiletto is a type of dagger with a long triangular shaped blade which was used as a defensive weapon in melee combat. An example of this type of dagger has a 10.1 inch steel blade with a total length of 14.5 inches and weighs 6 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Dao Dagger gets the edge, but not by much. The Gunner's Stiletto is lighter by 13.76 inches with a deadly type of blade, but the Dao Dagger has a longer blade by 3.25 inches and can perform slashing attacks along with thrusting attacks.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ Having a focus on the weapon that gave them their name, the English Musketeers were trained in the use of their muskets along with reloading them quickly with some added training in the use of swords and bayonets. With a focus on melee weapons rather than ranged weapons, the Green Standard Army were trained in the use of polearms and swords in battle along with the use of muskets when the situation required their use.

 _Experience:_ After the New Model Army was established, the English Musketeers would battle against the Royalist forces of King Charles I and those of Charles II along with the armies of the Kingdom of Scotland and Irish Confederates during the English Civil War. Having formed after Ming commanders surrendered, the Green Standard Army would battle against the remaining forces of the Ming Dynasty along with the forces of the three lords of provinces and other rebels during the Revolt of the Three Feudatories.

 _Discipline:_ The English Musketeer gets the edge, but not by much. Operating as part of the New Model Army, the English Musketeers were able to battle in organized formations and used many types of volley fire to take out much of the enemy forces. Performing better than the Bannermen initially, the Green Standard Army were able to battle as a group effectively against rebel forces and fight in melee combat with other Bannermen.

 _Ferocity:_ The Green Standard Army get the edge, though not by much. Despite their focus on using muskets, the English Musketeers would use their formations to take down many opponents and were willing to use their bayonets and swords to engage in melee combat. During the rise of the Qing Dynasty, the Green Standard Army were able to battle in melee combat against many opponents and became the dominant and majority army in crushing rebels.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of flatland with some trees, five English Musketeers are walking through the area while five soldiers of the Green Standard Army are scouting ahead of the Qing army.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of flatland with some trees sparsely around the area, five men wearing red coats with two bandoleers holding thirteen bottles full of powder charges and grey breeches along with Monmouth caps on their heads are walking through the area. Each man has a Doglock Musket in their hands with a Hanger hanging from their left side with a Gunner's Stiletto just above it and a Plug Bayonet on their right side thanks to the bandoleers they're wearing. The man leading them has brown hair and a mustache with the man behind him having dirty blonde hair along with the third man of the group having black hair with a mustache and goatee.

The man after him has brown hair while the final man, who is behind him, has light brown hair with sideburns on his face. These men, in order of appearance, are Edward, Richard, John, Thomas, and Bernard. These men are English Musketeers who are going through the area to ensure the safety of a colony on the European mainland.

 _English Musketeer: 5_

On the other side of this area of flatland, five men wearing short dark blue jackets with a yellow stripe on the hems of these jackets and loose trousers along with a fur cap on their heads are walking through the area. The leader of these men has a Jiao Chong musket in his hands with a Yanmaodao and Dao Dagger in scabbard hanging from his left and right sides respectively. The man behind him has a Guan Dao in his hands with a scabbard for a Dao Dagger hanging from his left side as a back up weapon. Behind him is a man holding a Guan Dao in both hands with him having a Yanmaodao and Dao Dagger in scabbards hanging from his left and right side respectively.

The fourth man has a Jiao Chong musket in his hands with him having a Yanmaodao in a scabbard hanging from his left side. After him is the final man who has a Guan Dao in his hands with him having a Yanmaodao hanging from his left side in a scabbard. These men, in order of appearance, are Zhang, Liu, Chen, Tang, and Hong. These men are soldiers of the Green Standard Army who are going through this area scouting ahead of the rest of the Eight Banners and Green Standard Army.

 _Green Standard Army: 5_

 _English Musketeer: 5_

As they keep walking, Zhang leading his men through the area before they spot the English Musketeers in front of them about seventy feet from them and spots the muskets that the men have.

"(Soldiers, move forward!)" Zhang tells them, turning his head to look at them, "(Tang, be ready to fire! Soldiers, be ready to charge!)"

The other Green Standard soldiers quickly move to their leader's side with Tang getting to his left while the other three get to his right as they get ready to charge. However, the English hear the commotion and they turn to their left to see the Green Standard Army looking ready to attack them.

"Form up!" Edward tells his men, having the other English Musketeers turning to their left and quickly line up with them facing their enemy. The five musketeers pull the hammer on their Doglock Muskets to the full-cock position with the latches falling back as they prepare for battle. Seeing this, Zhang quickly aims his Jiao Chong with Tang doing the same before firing their weapons. While the lead ball from Tang misses the five musketeers, Zhang manages to strike John in his left leg and he cries out though does manage to stay on his feet as the two men quickly start reloading their Jiao Chong muskets.

"Aim!" Edward says loudly, he and his men aiming their Doglock Muskets before shouting, "Fire!"

All five English Musketeers fire their muskets off and send their bullets down range with most of the bullets just missing the soldiers of the Green Standard Army. However, Bernard strikes Hong in his right leg while the bullet fired from Edward's musket strikes Chen in the chest which sends him falling backwards on the ground.

 _Green Standard Army: 4_

 _English Musketeer: 5_

"Reload," Edward says before he and the other four quickly pull the hammer of the doglocks before getting the latch onto the hammer. Once they get the hammer in the half-cock position with the latch on it, the five men quickly start the reloading process as Zhang and Tang finish reloading their muskets.

"(Fire!)" Zhang says, raising his Jiao Chong as Tang does the same with both firing their muskets with Zhang nearly hitting Richard. However, John is struck in the chest by the bullet from Tang's Jiao Chong and falls back as the others rush in trying to finish reloading.

 _Green Standard Army: 4_

 _English Musketeer: 4_

"(Soldiers, move forward!)" Zhang shouts, having his men move forward as he and Tang start reloading their Jiao Chong muskets. Liu charges forward while Hong limps after him with Tang and Zhang attempt to move as fast as they can while still reloading. As they keep moving, Zhang watches to ensure he can stop Tang to cover the other two to close the distance.

However, the English Musketeers finish reloading their muskets and put their ram rods back in place as they pick up their weapons.

"Thomas, Bernard," Edward says, "Get in front and form rank."

"Yes, sir!" Thomas says before he and Bernard move in front of their fellow musketeers and kneel down. All four men aim their muskets at the men moving towards them. By this time, Zhang and Tang have started to finish reloading as they keep moving forward to be ready to take position now about forty feet away from their foes.

"Fire!" Edward shouts before he and the other three fire their Doglock Muskets in a second volley. Hong gets a graze on his left side from one of the rounds while a lead ball passes by Liu and two of the lead balls strike Tang in the chest. The soldier falls down with his Jiao Chong falling to the side as Zhang stops and turns to see him laying on the ground dead.

 _Green Standard Army: 3_

 _English Musketeer: 4_

"Bernard, move back and reload," Edward shouts as he pulls the hammer of the doglock mechanism back, "Richard, Thomas, fix bayonets!"

"Yes, sir!" Richard says, him and Thomas quickly pulling out their Plug Bayonets and start to put them into the barrels of their muskets. As Edward starts to reload and Bernard gets to his feet, Zhang stops short and raises his Jiao Chong before pulling the trigger. The lead ball heads towards Bernard and strikes him in the base of the neck before he collapses backwards onto the ground and Zhang tosses away his musket.

 _Green Standard Army: 3_

 _English Musketeer: 3_

As Zhang draws his Yanmaodao from its scabbard, Liu keeps charging now less than twelve feet from the musketeers. Edward keeps loading his Doglock Musket with Richard moving forward to take out the incoming man. However, Liu performs an overhead swing with his Guan Dao that the English Musketeer is forced to block with his musket.

Seeing Hong limping after his fellow soldier with Zhang following him, Thomas charges forward and moves around Liu and Richard as he keeps moving forward. Blocking another strike with his musket, Richard pushes the polearm back and attempts to thrust his Plug Bayonet into the Chinese soldier. However, Liu easily knocks it away with the end of his Guan Dao and uses this to slash his foe across the chest before following this up with a swing that beheads his foe.

 _Green Standard Army: 3_

 _English Musketeer: 2_

While this was going on, Thomas quickly meets the wounded Hong who swings his Guan Dao in an upward slash. However, the musketeer sidesteps the slash before moving forward and strikes the Green Standard soldier with the butt of his Doglock Musket. Stunned, the man steps back before crying out as Thomas thrusts his Plug Bayonet into the center of his chest and twists the dagger to end his life.

As Liu watches the headless body fall to the ground, he looks up to see Edward pulling the hammer back and quickly raising his Doglock Musket. Unable to react, the Chinese soldier watches as the English Musketeer fires his musket and gets a shot into the man's head that blows off part of the back of his head.

 _Green Standard Army: 1_

 _English Musketeer: 2_

Pulling his Plug Bayonet out of his fallen foe, Thomas turns to see Zhang reaching him but isn't able to react in time. As Edward lowers his musket, he sees the leader of the Green Standard Army slashing Thomas across his throat with his Yanmaodao with the musketeer falling back dead.

 _Green Standard Army: 1_

 _English Musketeer: 1_

Zhang turns to look at the final musketeer before charging forward with Edward tossing his Doglock Musket away and grabs the hilt of his Hanger. Drawing his weapon upon his foe reaching him, Edward is able to use the sword to parry a slash from the Yanmaodao and uses the small opening to slash his foe just across the stomach. Backing up from the strike, Zhang quickly uses his sword to block a thrust and attempts to slash his foe's right hand off. However, the blade glances off the half basket guard on the hilt and gets a punch to the face in return.

As he is still on the defensive, Zhang blocks another thrust away from his body before grabbing the hilt of his Dao Dagger. Acting fast, he draws the dagger and uses this to slash the musketeer across his stomach which causes him to cry out. Edward backs up from the sudden strike before being forced back as he blocks another slash and attempts a slash of his own. However, the slash it blocked and pushed back as Zhang attempts to perform his own thrust that is parried away.

Grabbing the hilt of his Gunner's Stiletto, the English Musketeer attempts to perform a slash that the Chinese soldier blocks with his Yanmaodao. Using the blade lock, Zhang quickly moves their blades to his right and raises his Dao Dagger to slash his foe. However, Edward quickly pulls out his Gunner's Stiletto and steps forward as he thrusts the dagger into the man's side.

Crying out as the stiletto is pulled out, Zhang gets hit in the face by the half guard of the Hanger and leaves him stun for a moment. Acting quickly, Edward performs a slash down the man's chest and follows it up by thrusting his Gunner's Stiletto through the man's neck. Coughing up blood, Zhang looks at Edward before the musketeer draws his dagger back and watches the man fall to the ground.

 _Green Standard Army: 0_

 _English Musketeer: 1_

Looking at his fallen opponent, Edward walks to his side and lightly kicks the man in the side only to see no movement. After seeing this, the English Musketeer looks to the sky and raises his Hanger into the air as he gives out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ These two gunpowder warriors from wars of the mid 17th century made this a close match, yet in the end it was the **English Musketeer** who claimed a narrow victory with a possible outcome of 5.2 out of 10 battles. What makes this so even is both their x-factors and weapons, but one factor about their weapons helped decide this verdict. Starting with the x-factors, both were even when it came to training and both had a slight edge in one category with ferocity for the Green Standard Army and discipline for the English Musketeer. However, the English Musketeer gained a slight edge in experience as they had more time battling against their opponents while the Green Standard Army operated in a military police role for a time before taking part in the Revolt of the Three Feudatories. That said, the Green Standard Army makes up for this with their weapons as they got the edge in medium range and a slight edge in special weapons while the English Musketeer got the edge in long range and both were even in close range. However, this is what decided this match for the English Musketeer as their overall arsenal could be carried on their person with their musket at the ready while the Green Standard Army could only have either their polearm or musket along with their sword and dagger. Ultimately, the better experience and discipline of the English Musketeer along with their arsenal of weapons was able to take down the more ferocious Green Standard Army along with their better medium range weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, a battle of religious warriors with the Buddhist monks from Japan and the Christian defenders of the Holy Lands.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This is one that has been challenging to research not on the part of the English Musketeer, but on the part of the Green Standard Army. I did eventually sort things out, but just as an example I had them first with a normal Matchlock Musket for long range, than changed it to the Manchu Bow since I found images of them with a bow plus the Manchu were the ones who brought about the Qing Dynasty, and then I found the Jiao Chong which was used at the beginning of the Qing Dynasty. Whether or not they had armor was a similar problem, but eventually I found evidence that they most likely didn't have armor and how I had them described in the simulation is the info that I found on them. It seems like the Green Standard Army was rather secretive, and whether this is true or not really is hard to tell.

As for the English Musketeers, it was simpler to find out since there's a wikipedia category just about weapons which were used during the English Civil War. On really problem was which side was being used by other experts, but after finding the New Model Army it became evident especially thanks to Harbingers of NEVEC who gave a very brief description of them in the fight he had them in against the Ottoman Foot Soldier which basically confirmed that. Now, I've been wanting to get the English Musketeer even into my old Deadliest Warrior story and I find it strange that it feels like I'm the only one whose found any sword for them despite pictures of them having swords. I don't know, maybe the Gunner's Stiletto is more interesting though seeing that they had access to Rapiers and the Hanger I gave them, it does seem rather odd.

Funny thing about the Hanger is that, for years, I've found a sword referred to as an 'English Tuck' in online stores which I thought was similar to the Hanger I decided to use here. When I was writing the entry for them, I realized that this 'English Tuck' is actually the Hanger I was using just going under a different name. Still puzzled by the strange name it was given. Oh well. For those wondering, the chapter name was a letter too long and, after asking for advise, just abbreviated the word green to get it to fit. As for next time, it's a battle that I had planned for my old Deadliest Warrior story and one that I've been wanting to do especially since it's with the Crusader order that I'm rather fond of. I still have my poll for the Versus Series if you want to vote for it, just see the notes of the Athenian vs. Roman battle for more details. Hope you all enjoyed!


	28. Sohei Monk vs Knight Hospitaller

**GT25's Historical Series: Sōhei Monk vs Knight Hospitaller**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two religious warriors who took part in wars in the late 12th century with the Sōhei Monk of Japan and the Knight Hospitaller of Jerusalem. In this installment, we will take the Sōhei Monk during the Siege of Hōjūjidono during the Genpei War and the Knight Hospitaller during the Battle of Arsuf during the Third Crusade. Since these two are often overlooked by other warriors from the same time period, I will give a brief summary of their histories before we go into the analysis.

 **History of the Warriors**

First appearing during the Heian period, the warrior monks known as the **S** **ō** **hei** would often get into political feuds between different temples of different subsects of Buddhism over imperial appointments to the top temple positions. In the year 949, the Sōhei Monks would begin to battle against each other centered around the temples of Kyoto, Nara, and Ōmi. Merely taking part in these small conflicts, the warrior monks wouldn't battle against any other warriors until the year 1180 when the national civil war known as the Genpei War began. While the feuds between temples didn't end, they became subsumed by larger events with the Minamoto and Taira clans trying to obtain the aid of those in Nara and Kyoto during the war. During the Battle of Uji in the year the war started, the Sōhei Monks would battle alongside the samurai of the Minamoto clan to defend a bridge over the Uji River. Battling against the Minamoto clan during the Siege of Hōjūjidono years later, the warrior monks gain fame for their skill before turning their attention to rebuilding the monasteries following the Genpei War both in politics and those that were destroyed.

* * *

After merchants from Amalfi and Salerno in Italy were permitted to rebuild a hospital in Jerusalem by Caliph Ali az-Zahir of Egypt in 1023, a lay brother named Gerald Thom would be placed in charge of the Hospital of St. John in around 1080. Following the First Crusade and Siege of Jerusalem, Gerald would see the hospital grow in power and would be recognized by Pope Paschal II in 1113 as the founder of the **Knights Hospitaller**. Under his successor Raymond du Puy, the order would continue its care of pilgrims who arrived to the city but would organize a militia from the order's members to protect them on their travels while still caring for those injured or ill. Becoming the most formidable military order in the Holy Lands along with the Knights Templar, the Knights Hospitaller would see battle against the Fatmid Catiphate during the Siege of Ascalon in 1153 before the capture of Jerusalem in 1187 by Saladin. Joining the other crusading orders, the knights would partake in the Third Crusade where they would break rank during the Battle of Arsuf to battle the Ayyubid Sultanate which would help lead to the crusaders defeating Saladin in the battle.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Tachi ( _S_ _ō_ _hei Monk_ ): The Tachi is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords used by the Samurai which preceded the development of the Katana and has a curved blade to a greater degree with a long grip to accommodate two hands. An example of this type of sword has a 29 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 41.2 inches and weighs 3.31 pounds.

* * *

Arming Sword ( _Knight Hospitaller_ ): The Arming, or Knightly, Sword was the typical sword of a knight from the 10th century to the 15th century which was also used by the Crusader knights. An example of this sword from this period has a 32.5 inch steel blade with a total length of 39 inches and weighs 2.75 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Arming Sword gets the edge. Despite the Tachi most likely being greater at slashing strikes, the Arming Sword is better with thrusting attacks along with being able to slash with the sword having a slightly longer blade by 3.5 inches and lighter by 8.96 ounces.

 **Medium Range**

Naginata ( _Sōhei Monk_ ): The Naginata is one of several varieties of traditionally made Japanese blades in the form of a pole weapon which was mainly used by Sōhei Monks and women defending their homes or as warriors. An example of this polearm has a 20.25 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and weighs 4.63 pounds.

* * *

Lance ( _Knight Hospitaller_ ): The Lance is a prime example of a type of spear from the Medieval Ages with this version based more on the Boar Spear used during this period of time. An example of this type of lance is about 84 inches, or 7 feet, in length and weighs about 4.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Naginata gets the edge. While both are of similar length and the Lance is slightly lighter by 2.08 ounces, the Naginata can perform slashing and thrusting attacks thanks to its blade while the Lance is limited to only thrusting attacks.

 **Long Range**

Yumi Bow ( _Sōhei Monk_ ): The Yumi is a traditional Japanese asymmetrical bow which was an important weapon of the samurai during the feudal period of Japan made by laminating bamboo, wood, and rattan. The length of the bow gave it great firing power and was fairly accurate, but it did sacrifice the effective range with it said to have only a thirty meter range. The Yumi has a length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and weighs 2 pounds.

* * *

Crossbow ( _Knight Hospitaller_ ): The Crossbow is a ranged weapon that consists of an assembly similar to a bow mounted on a wooden frame that fires projectiles referred to as 'bolts'. During the time of the Third Crusade, the crossbows used by knights could be spanned by hand rather than using special devises to span the bowstring. A typical crossbow of this period has a length of about 40.25 inches with the length of the arms being 33.5 inches and weighs 10.31 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Crossbow gets the edge. The Yumi may be lighter by 8.31 pounds and can get more shots off, the power behind its shots does sacrifice range which does mean that the user has to get close to get their shots in. On the other hand, the Crossbow can be spanned by hand which does make reloading it quicker and the weapon still has its normal range with the power it can generate compared to the Yumi.

 **Special Weapons**

Tantō ( _Sōhei Monk_ ): The Tantō was one of the traditionally made Japanese swords that was a dagger which was used as a companion to the Tachi during the Genpei War. An example of this type of dagger has a 11 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 16.63 inches and weighs 13.4 ounces.

* * *

Knightly Dagger ( _Knight Hospitaller_ ): The Knightly, or Quillon, Dagger is a type of dagger used by knights that had quillons much like the crossguard of an Arming Sword, hence its name. An example of this dagger has a 9.25 inch steel blade with a total length of 14.88 inches and weighs 1.08 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Tantō gets the edge. This is a pretty solid edge since the Tantō has a longer blade by 1.75 inches and lighter by 3.88 ounces along with being able to slash and thrust unlike the Knightly Dagger which can only perform thrusting attacks.

 **Armor**

Dō-maru ( _S_ _ō_ _hei Monk_ ): During the Genpei War, the common armor used by the Sōhei Monks along with lesser samurai and retainers was the Dō-maru. The Dō-maru is a type of chest armor that was worn by the Samurai class of feudal Japan which was used alongside the Ō-yoroi that it would replace. This body armor is constructed from small plates of leather and iron laced together with cord and lacquered as a type of lamellar armor. However, due to the weight of iron, armor makers tend to limit the metal plates used to the most vital parts of the armor and use leather for the remaining parts.

As further protection to the user, the armor typically has large, squared shoulder guards made of the larger plates, or lame, of the same material to protect the upper arms along with the chest from strikes from the side. The Dō-maru, as a type of lamellar armor, was able to offer protection from slashing attacks and blunt force trauma, but it is possible that a thrusting attack could break through as the small plates could spread apart if the lacing fails.

* * *

Chainmail over Gambeson, Great Helm, and Kite Shield ( _Knights Hospitaller_ ): During the Third Crusade, the Knights Hospitaller along with many other knights of the time typically wore a riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, under their surcoats. This mail hauberk was typically made of usually iron rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through riveted mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce it. However, as added protection, this chainmail was often worn over a gambeson.

A gambeson, also known as a 'padded jack', is a type of cloth armor made to be used either on its own or under other armor such as chainmail or plate armor. Depending on the thickness of the gambeson, this armor is typically to protect the user in close quarters and even stop arrows from killing the wearer. In combination with chainmail, this armor is able to protect the user even if the mail is pierced and ensure an arrow won't get through the armor.

In addition to this armor, the Knights Hospitaller made use of many types of helmets with the Great Helm being one of them. The Great Helm is an evolution of the Nasal Helmet which had been produced with a flat top with the Great Helm being a flat top cylinder of metal, most likely made of steel, that completely covered the head. This helmet has only very small slit openings for the eyes and small holes around the mouth for the user to breath with a cloth and fiber padding under the helmet. The Great Helm protected the user's entire head, but limited the user's peripheral vision due to the small eye slits.

Finally, the knights of this time period made use of the Kite Shield which is a large shield that is normally rounded at the top and curving down to a point at the bottom. By the time of the Third Crusade, this type of shield has the top of it being flat rather than round which made it more like a larger variant of the heater shield. This shield is typically made of wood with this variant not having a metal boss and is equipped with enarmes, or leather straps, to better grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Knight Hospitaller gets the edge. When looking at body armor, it is possible that both the Dō-maru and riveted mail hauberk are similar in strength with both being able to protect the user from the slashing attacks though could fail to thrusting attacks. Aside from the Dō-maru having iron plates more in the most vital parts than being entirely made of iron, it is possible that both are about as strong as each other though the gambeson also has to be factored into this. When looking at the Chainmail over the Gambeson, it does change this since the gambeson provides the user added protection from attacks and acts as a second layer of armor. The Dō-maru doesn't have anything similar to a second layer of armor which makes the Chainmail and the Gambeson a bit better by comparison.

However, that's really the only place where either could get a draw in terms of armor. While the shoulder guards of the Dō-maru did evolve from earlier shields, they are simply outclassed by the Kite Shield which can protect the user and cover more of the body in comparison. In addition, the Hospitaller is the only one of the two who has any head protection with his Great Helm. So, despite the slight edge the Chainmail over Gambeson has over the Dō-maru, the Knights Hospitaller still manages to take this thanks to the use of his Kite Shield and Great Helm.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ Becoming embroiled in the conflicts of the time, the Sōhei Monks were trained in the use of the Naginata in addition to many weapons such as bows, swords, and other weapons to battle against their foes. As one of the military orders of the Holy Land, the Knights Hospitaller were trained as a shock cavalry with them having training with crossbows and swords along with other weapons to battle against their enemies.

 _Experience:_ During the Genpei War, the Sōhei Monks would take part in the battles between the warring Minamoto and Taira clans often both for and against the samurai of the clans as both sides had tried to obtain their aid in the war. During the Third Crusade, the Knights Hospitaller would battle against the forces of the Ayyubid dynasty under Saladin as a shock cavalry in battle along with the other Crusader knights and helped partake in the siege of Acre.

 _Ferocity:_ The Sōhei Monk get the edge, though not by much. As the temples they lived at aid the two warring clans, the Sōhei Monks would battle against the samurai of both warring clans with them standing their ground alongside their allies with some having battled in conflicts before the war began. Becoming one of the most formidable military orders in the Holy Land, the Knights Hospitaller would act as a shock cavalry in battles and were willing to commit to an attack against the Ayyubid dynasty forces during the Battle of Arsuf.

 _Endurance:_ The Knight Hospitaller gets the edge. When having to take part in the Genpei War, the Sōhei Monks were able to battle evenly against the samurai of the two warring clans with the monks wearing armor that is made of metal and leather when having to fight. Having to operate in the Holy Lands in Levant, the Knights Hospitaller had to operate in a desert wearing black clothing over their mail hauberk and gambeson armor with metal helmets which often covered their head.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a one on one match match with the Knight Hospitaller having a horse for the beginning of this match.

 _The Set Up:_ In a lightly forested area with some rocks and a dirt path, a Sōhei Monk is looking for an area to meditate while the Knight Hospitaller rides on horseback towards a port town for supplies.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a lightly forested area with some rocks of various sizes scattered around, a man wearing a Dō-maru over robes similar to kimonos with a white headcowl covering all but his eyes and geta clogs with tabi socks is walking on a dirt path going through the area. He has a Naginata in his right hand while having several arrows in a holster on his back with a Yumi Bow slung over his body. Held close to the left side of his body thanks to an obi belt are the scabbards for a Tachi and Tantō which stay in place even as he keeps walking. This man is a Sōhei Monk who is walking through the area to find a perfect area for him to meditate before continuing his travels.

Further down the dirt path is a man wearing a black surcoat with a white cross on it over a mail hauberk and gambeson with a Great Helm on his head and a guige strap keeping a Kite Shield on his back. The man has a Crossbow in his hands with the bolts in a small quiver on the right side of his belt and a Lance in a saddle boot behind him. Around the man's waist is a belt that holds the sheath for his Knightly Dagger on his right side behind the quiver and the scabbard for an Arming Sword on the left side of his body. This man is a Knight Hospitaller who has been sent to get medical supplies from a nearby port city for the ill and injured at the hospital he's stationed at.

As both men continue walking on the dirt path, the Sōhei stops upon seeing the knight about twenty yards away from him with the Hospitaller stopping his horse upon seeing the monk. As they two stay where they are, the knight starts to wonder why the traveler before him would need to be fully armed. However, the monk looks at the mounted knight and quickly sees him as a possible threat due to his weapons and armor. Spinning his Naginata to have the blade pointing at the dirt, the Sōhei stabs his weapon into the ground and starts to take his Yumi off of him.

Seeing the man in front of him taking an arrow out, the Hospitaller pulls out a bolt and puts it onto his Crossbow as he brings it up. As he does, the Sōhei puts the arrow onto the bowstring of his Yumi and pulls it back to fire the arrow. The knight fires the bolt first, but the monk sidesteps out of the way before firing the arrow which strikes his newest adversary in the shoulder. However, the arrow only gets past the surcoat with the chainmail stopping it which allows the Hospitaller to ignore it for the moment.

As he grabs the bowstring of his Crossbow, he uses all of his strength to pull it back as the Sōhei pulls out another arrow. Pulling the bowstring of his Yumi back, the monk fires the second arrow that goes to the knight's helmet, but fails to punch through it as it gets deflected away. Getting the bowstring back, the Knight Hospitaller takes another bolt out and places it onto his Crossbow. Getting a third arrow onto his Yumi, the Sōhei Monk pulls the bowstring back and fires the arrow with it hitting his opponent in the chest.

However, the arrow barely pierces the mail underneath the surcoat with the gambeson absorbing most of the energy. Raising his Crossbow, the man fires the bolt at his adversary with the projectile just getting past a few of the scales though not by much. Grabbing the bolt, the monk pulls it out with the bolt just getting into his robes which does make it rather difficult to pull out. Taking the two arrows out of his surcoat, the Knight Hospitaller tosses his Crossbow to the ground and taking his Lance from its saddle boot.

Tossing the bolt away, the Sōhei Monk sees the man grab the reins of his horse as he takes the Kite Shield onto his left arm before he tosses the Yumi away. Grabbing his Naginata and pulling it from the ground, he prepares himself as the knight has his horse charge forward with his Lance at the ready for a strike. Pulling his Naginata back, the Sōhei waits for the right moment as the distance is closed before the monk swings his Naginata and the knight thrusts his Lance forward.

However, the Naginata is blocked by the Kite Shield as the spear head hits the Dō-maru with it just getting into the armor though it doesn't get far into the man. Getting pushed backwards, the Sōhei falls onto the ground with the spear head leaving his body as the Hospitaller keeps riding past him while still holding his Lance. Seeing his adversary roll over to get to his feet, the knight stops his horse before having it walk over to a tree. Dismounting his stead without much effort, he turns to see the monk getting back to his feet with the Lance having only giving him a minor wound.

Charing forward, the Knight Hospitaller has his Lance and shield at the ready as the Sōhei Monk sees his opponent coming and prepares his Naginata. Seeing the knight thrusting his spear at him upon getting within range, the monk sidesteps out of the way before bringing the blade of the Naginata onto the weapon. Cutting off the head of the Lance, the Sōhei brings his Naginata around for an upward slash only for his adversary to block it with his Kite Shield. Backing up as he tosses his broken weapon away, the Hospitaller grabs the hilt of his Arming Sword as he keeps his Kite Shield in front of him.

Bringing his polearm around, the monk performs a thrust that is deflected away thanks to the Kite Shield before he sees his adversary pulling out his sword. Seeing him step forward, he quickly brings his Naginata back to use the staff of the polearm to block the Arming Sword and shoves it back. Being pushed back, the Hospitaller sees his opponent going for an overhead slash and raises his Kite Shield with his sword at the ready. Once his shield tanks the strike from the polearm, he uses his Arming Sword to chop the head off the weapon.

Both men back up as the Sōhei throws away his broken weapon and grabs the hilt of his Tachi with his foe having his shield in front of him. Neither man moves as they seem to size up their opponent before the monk steps forward as he draws his own sword from its scabbard. Performing a slash as he draws his weapon, the Sōhei sees his Tachi being blocked by the Kite Shield before the Hospitaller moves forward to perform his own slash with his Arming Sword. However, his sword is blocked and redirected away by his adversary before backing up to block another slash with his shield.

Using his Kite Shield to push his opponent back, the Knight Hospitaller thrusts his Arming Sword forward and into his foe's left leg. Crying out in pain, the Sōhei Monk feels the blade sliding out from his leg before being pushed back by a shield bash. Getting his balance back, the monk uses his Tachi to block another slash before redirecting it away from him. Causing his opponent to move past him, the monk quickly turns around as he performs a slash with his sword. While the Tachi cuts the guige to the Kite Shield and slices into the surcoat, the chainmail prevents the blade from getting into him though it pushes the knight forward.

Turning around, the Hospitaller blocks another slash with his Kite Shield before thrusting his Arming Sword at his opponent. However, the Sōhei uses his Tachi to redirect the strike and pulls out his Tantō as he slashes the man's right leg. Crying out as he drops his sword, the knight steps back before his foe getting behind him and performs a thrust as he turns around. Despite only a bit of the blade going into his back thanks to the armor, the Hospitaller still feels it as his chainmail and gambeson fail a bit to the thrust. Pulling his dagger out, the Sōhei watches him fall to knee before having his Tachi at the ready as he thrusts his Tantō once again.

However, knight turns around in time and stops the thrust with his Kite Shield before moving it out of the way and thrusting his Knightly Dagger into where the bolt went into the Dō-maru. Once the dagger is pulled out, the monk tries to swing his Tachi only for the knight to hold his shield over his head to protect himself. Once the strike is blocked, the Hospitaller thrusts his dagger back into the same wound and twists the blade before letting go. Seeing his adversary back up as he drops his own dagger, the knight reaches behind him and grabs his Arming Sword from the ground.

Grabbing the dagger, the Sōhei Monk grunts in pain as he pulls it out and tosses it away as he looks back to see his foe getting back to his feet. Despite both being in pain, they are ready to continue the fight as the monk grabs his Tachi with both hands and attempts another slash. Blocking the strike like normal, the Knight Hospitaller quickly brings his Arming Sword up before performing his own slash that cuts off the monk's forearms.

Crying out as his arms falls to the ground and his hands still clutching his Tachi, the Sōhei steps back as blood flows from his arms. Before he could react, the Hospitaller slashes him across the face with his sword and cutting into the headcowl before performing a thrust into the Dō-maru where his spear entered the man. As his foe falls silent with half the blade in the gap, he pulls his Arming Sword out of him as he steps back and watches as the Sōhei Monk falls to his right onto the ground without moving.

Breathing heavily as his foe lies dead in front of him, the Knight Hospitaller spins his Arming Sword around to have the blade facing down before kneeling down on his left leg. Getting the Kite Shield off his left arm, the knight signs the cross with his head facing down as he gives his fallen adversary a silent prayer.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle between two religious warrior monks who battled in wars in the 12th century, both were able to give it their all but the **Knights Hospitaller** took a hard earned victory with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. Starting with their weapons, both warriors got the edge in two of the categories each with the Sōhei Monk getting medium range and special weapons while the Knights Hospitaller took close and long range. While this gave the Sōhei the edge with their polearm, the Hospitaller has the better sword and range weapon which gave them more to work with. Moving onto x-factors, both were even in experience while both took a slight edge in one factor with the Sōhei Monk getting ferocity and the Knight Hospitaller getting training. However, the Knight Hospitaller took a solid edge in endurance thanks to the factor of armor. While both the Sōhei and Hospitaller have body armor of similar strength, the Knight still took the edge thanks to the gambeson acting as a secondary armor and they got the solid edge thanks to their Great Helm and Kite Shield. Despite how great the weapons of the Sōhei can be in a fight, the Hospitaller has armor that allows them to easily tank hits especially with their shield which would protect them from their foe's arsenal. Overall, the more ferocious Sōhei Monk with his better medium range weapon was taken down by the better trained Knights Hospitaller with his better armor and endurance helping seal his victory.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit two allies head to head with the soldiers of Italy and soldiers of Japan.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This is a match up that I had planned for my old Deadliest Warrior story after I had decided to revamp it and cut some of the many battles. This is probably the closest I'll get to a Knight vs. Samurai battle, but I'm okay with it since the Knight Hospitaller is a warrior that I find rather interesting. Now, one thing that made me look at my Samurai matches differently is that I've read that the Naginata was used more by the Sohei and female warriors or wifes of samurai while the Samurai themselves made use of the Yari Spear more over the Naginata. I found it rather interesting and it does make a bit of sense since later Samurai and even the Ashigaru make use of the Yari over any other polearm. Though, I did find out the Sohei also used the Kanabo which is also rather interesting since...never would have considered that a weapon for them.

That said, I did read that the Sohei made use of the O-yoroi though I gave them the Do-maru for this match for a reason. While the O-yoroi would have made the armor category more even thanks to its construction (I'm still having to figure that part out), the Do-maru used during this time was used by lesser samurai and I think it would have fit more for the Sohei due to it being lighter than the O-yoroi along with being better on foot. Plus, there's a battle coming up with a warrior who uses the O-yoroi along with these weapons so I figured it'd be better to mix things up. As for next time, I did try to leave it as vague as possible while also trying to give some clues as to who it is. Also, get ready since the next few battles will have Japanese warriors in them. Finally, I still have my poll for the Versus series up if you want to vote for it, just see the notes of the Athenian vs. Roman battle for more details. Hope you all enjoyed!


	29. Kingdom of Italy vs Empire of Japan

**GT25's Historical Series: Royal Italian Soldier vs. Imperial Japanese Soldier**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two 20th century warriors who became allies in a war with the soldiers of both Fascist Italy and Imperial Japan. For this installment, we will take both of these warriors during the Second World War with the Royal Italian Soldier being taken during 1942 and the Imperial Japanese Soldier being taken during 1944. Despite these two warriors being more well known than others, I will still provide a brief summary of their histories to ensure everyone is still on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

In the year 1922, the Kingdom of Italy would transfer power to the National Fascist Party with King Victor Emmanuel III appointing Benito Mussolini as the prime minister though he would gain the title of Il Duce three years later. Later in 1936, Italy would use the **Royal Italian Army** to begin their colonial empire with the conquest of Ethiopia and would see some action in the Spanish Civil War. However, after invading Albania in a few days of 1939, the Royal Italian Army would be stretched their resources to the limit due to the occupation. Once France was on the way of being taken by Nazi Germany, the Royal Italian Soldiers would battle against the Third French Republic in the alps. However, even at the beginning of the war, the Royal Italian Army along with the other forces were hampered by the difficulty the Kingdom of Italy had to mechanize their military. However, they would still battle against the British Empire in North Africa and the Kingdom of Greece and Yugoslavia. Though the Italians would help in the invasion of the Soviet Union, the army would be sent on the retreat before the Allied invasion of Sicily and Italy in 1943.

* * *

After the end of the shogunate and the Imperial Court taking power after the Boshin War, the Empire of Japan would come into being in 1868 under Emperor Meiji. Starting to become a colonial empire by 1895, the Empire of Japan would become a world power with the **Imperial Japanese Army** helping in forming this empire in Asia and the Pacific. Helping the Entente Powers in the First World War and gaining the colonies from the German Empire, the Imperial Japanese Army would see action in the Serbian Intervention and were the last to withdraw after the capture of the White Army leader. With political and economic turmoil during the 1920s leading to the rise of militarism, the Empire of Japan would invade China in 1937 in the Second Sino-Japanese War along with clashes against the Soviet Union. Joining with Nazi Germany and the Kingdom of Italy through the Tripartite Pact, the Empire of Japan would join the Second World War with the Imperial Japanese Army battling the Allied Forces in the Pacific War. However, the bombing of Pearl Harbor would bring the United States into the war and the Imperial Japanese Army would be sent on the defensive after the Guadalcanal campaign.

* * *

 **Close Range**

M1939 Fighting Knife ( _Royal Italian Soldier_ ): The M1939 Fighting Knife was a type of fighting knife which was used by the Italian Army when in melee combat. This knife has a 8.13 inch steel blade with a total length of 13 inches and weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

Type-30 Bayonet ( _Imperial Japanese Soldier_ ): The Type-30 Bayonet was a single-edged sword bayonet designed for the Imperial Japanese Army to be used with the Arisaka rifles. This sword bayonet has a 15.75 inch steel blade with a total length of 20.24 inches and weighs 1.54 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Type-30 Bayonet gets the edge. While both have nearly the same weight, the Type-30 Bayonet has a longer blade by 7.62 inches and it being a sword bayonet allows it to be used as a sword along with as a bayonet on a rifle.

 **Pistols**

Beretta M1934 ( _Royal Italian Soldier_ ): The Beretta M1934 was a compact pistol that was used as a standard service pistol to the Italian armed forces and operates on a blowback operation. This pistol fires the .380 ACP, or 9x17mm Corto, round with the weapon using a seven round detachable box magazine. The Beretta M1934 has a length of 6 inches and weighs 1.46 pounds with a possible range of 50 meters.

* * *

Nambu Type-14 ( _Imperial Japanese Soldier_ ): The Nambu Type-14 was a pistol that was adopted as an official sidearm of the armed forces of Imperial Japan and operates on a short recoil operation with a locked breech. This pistol fires the 8x22mm Nambu round with the weapon using an eight round detachable box magazine. The Nambu Type-14 has a length of 9.06 inches and weighs 1.98 pounds unloaded with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Beretta M1934 gets the edge, through not by much. While both pistols have similar types of rounds since the 8x22mm Nambu is comparable to the .380 ACP and the Nambu Type-14 has one more bullet in the magazine, the Beretta M1934 is shorter by 3.06 inches and lighter by 8.32 ounces.

 **Medium Range**

MAB 38 ( _Royal Italian Soldier_ ): The Beretta Model 38, or the MAB 38, was an Italian submachine gun which was used by Italy along with other Axis forces with this being the MAB 38/42 variant and operates on a blowback operation. This submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The MAB 38 has a length of 31 inches and weighs 7.2 pounds with an empty magazine with an effective range of 200 meters.

* * *

Type-100 Submachine Gun ( _Imperial Japanese Soldier_ ): The Type-100 Submachine Gun was a submachine gun used by Imperial Japan with this being the later Type-100/44 variant and operates on a blowback operation. This submachine gun fires the 8x22mm Nambu round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The Type-100 Submachine Gun has a length of 35.4 inches and weighs 9.69 pounds with the magazine loaded with an effective range of 150 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The MAB 38 gets the edge. This is a pretty solid edge since the MAB 38 is shorter by 4.4 inches and lighter by 2.49 pounds along with having a greater range by 50 meters. In addition, despite both having the same number of rounds, the MAB 38 fires the larger and more lethal round due to using the 9x19mm Parabellum round compared to the 8x22mm Nambu.

 **Long Range**

Carcano M1891 Rifle ( _Royal Italian Soldier_ ): The Carcano M1891 Rifle is the first variant of the Carcano Rifle series which was the standard service rifle of Italy and operates on a bolt-action system. This rifle fires the 6.5x52mm Carcano round with the weapon having a six round internal magazine that was loaded by six round en-bloc clips. The Carcano M1891 Rifle has a length of 50.6 inches and weighs 8.6 pounds with a possible effective range of 500 meters.

* * *

Arisaka Type-99 Rifle ( _Imperial Japanese Soldier_ ): The Arisaka Type-99 Rifle is a variant of the Arisaka Rifle series which was a rifle used along with the Type-38 and operates on a bolt-action system. This rifle fires the 7.7x58mm Arisaka round with the weapon having a five round internal box magazine that was loaded by five round stripper clips. The Arisaka Type-99 Rifle has a length of 44 inches and weighs 8.36 pounds with a maximum range of 600 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Arisaka Type-99 Rifle gets the edge. While both are bolt-action rifles, the Arisaka Type-99 is shorter by 6.6 inches and just lighter by 3.84 ounces along with a longer range by 100 meters. In addition, while the Carcano M1891 has one more bullet, the Arisaka Type-99 fires the larger round of the two with both being reloaded by clips.

 **Rapid-Fire Weapons**

Breda 30 ( _Royal Italian Soldier_ ): The Breda 30 was the standard light machine gun of Royal Italy during the Second World War and operates on a short recoil operation on a closed bolt. This light machine gun fires the 6.5x52mm Carcano round with the weapon having a twenty round fixed magazine that was loaded by twenty round stripper clips. The Breda 30 has a length of 48 inches and weighs 23.37 pounds with the machine gun having a rate of fire of 500 rounds per minute in theory through it was often 150 rounds per minute in practice.

* * *

Type-99 LMG ( _Imperial Japanese Soldier_ ): The Type-99 Light Machine Gun was a machine gun which came into service in the Imperial Japanese military in 1939 and operates on a gas-operated system. This light machine gun fires the 7.7x58mm Arisaka round with the weapon having a thirty round detachable box magazine. The Type-99 Light Machine Gun has a length of 46.5 inches and weighs 22.9 pounds with the machine gun having a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Type-99 LMG gets the edge. When looking at the stats of the two, the Type-99 is slightly shorter by 1.5 inches and just lighter by 7.52 ounces along with having a much greater rounds per minute even with the theoretical rpm of the Breda 30. In addition, the Type-99 has ten more rounds in its magazine which is easier to reload due to having a detachable magazine rather than a fixed magazine reloaded with stripper clips and fires the bigger round of the two.

 **Explosives**

Breda Mod. 35 ( _Royal Italian Soldier_ ): The Breda Mod. 35 is an offensive hand grenade used by the Italian Army during the war which was ready to explode with it being triggered upon impact with the ground. The grenade has a length of 3.78 inches and weighs 7.05 ounces with an effective blast radius of 10 meters.

* * *

Type-97 Grenade ( _Imperial Japanese Soldier_ ): The Type-97 Grenade was the standard hand grenade of Imperial Japan during the war which needed a sharp blow against a hard surface before throwing to activate the fuse. The grenade has a length of 3.78 inches and weighs a pound with a possible blast radius of 10 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Breda Mod. 35 gets the edge. While both are of the same length and possibly have the same blast radius, the Breda Mod. 35 is lighter by 8.95 and it being triggered upon impact is better than the Type-97 Grenade needing a sharp blow against a hard surface before having to be thrown.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ As the main fighting force of Royal Italy, the Royal Italian Soldiers were given some basic training with certain units gaining training to specialize in roles such as anti-aircraft roles and anti-tank roles which allowed some units to combat certain units in a rival force. As the infantry of Imperial Japan, the Imperial Japanese Soldiers were given basic training with some brutal training methods and spiritual training through a modern version of Samurai bushidō which placed greater value on the virtues of loyalty and self-sacrifice to the government.

 _Audacity:_ This is rather close for both warriors. Despite the lack of supplies they had and the poor leaders who lead them, the Royal Italian Soldiers still showed bravery when going into battle and were able to put up a fight against their enemies even with the areas their armed forces were lacking. By the late stages of the Second World War, the Imperial Japanese Soldiers were unwilling to surrender and would continue fighting even in dire situations with them being noted for their banzai charge which became a last resort.

 _Experience:_ By the end of the fourth year of the Second World War, the soldiers of Royal Italy had battled against the troops of Albania, France, and the British Empire along with men of Free Ethiopia, Free Belgium, and Free France Forces in Africa along with the soldiers of the Kingdom of Greece, Yugoslavia, and the Soviet Union. By the late stages of the Second World War, the soldiers of Imperial Japan had battled against the Chinese troops and Soviet troops in some clashes along with the Allied soldiers who were battling them during the Pacific War with them fighting the soldiers of the Dutch East Indies, the British Empire, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, and the United States.

 _Intimidation:_ The Imperial Japanese Soldier gets the edge. While they had a lack of supplies and bad leaders even from the start, the Royal Italian Soldiers were able to battle against better armed soldiers and emerge as the victors despite the odds with them often being able to at least hold their own for a bit. Even as the war progressed and resources started becoming scarce, the Imperial Japanese Soldiers were known for having a morale that wasn't easy to break and would earn the fear of Allied soldiers during the war with their banzai charge being well known.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a seven on seven match with both teams having two rapid-fire weapons each.

 _The Set Up:_ Near a forested area of an island, seven Imperial Japanese Soldiers are stationed at a small outpost as seven Royal Italian Soldiers make their way through the forest.

 _ **BATTLE**_

Near a forested area on an island in the Pacific, several men in khaki military uniforms with a cloth bandoleer over their right shoulder and Type-92 helmets on their heads are at a small outpost with cloth tents and a wooden structure behind of stacked sandbags in positions for defensive purposes. Coming from the wooden structure is a man with an Arisaka Type-99 Rifle in his hands with a Nambu Type-14 holstered on his belt and a Type-30 Bayonet in a scabbard held by his bandoleer. Far in front of the sandbag emplacements is a man with a Type-100 Submachine Gun in his hands with a Nambu Type-14 holstered on his belt while he sees a third man with an Arisaka Type-99 in his hands with a Type-30 Bayonet in a scabbard held by his bandoleer which also holds three Type-97 Grenades on it.

Close to the third man is another man who has an Arisaka Type-99 Rifle in his hands with a Type-30 Bayonet in a scabbard held by the bandoleer he has. Close to the front of the defenses is two men who are next to two Type-99 Light Machine Guns. Both men have a Nambu Type-14 holstered on their belts, but the first machine gunner has a Type-30 Bayonet in a scabbard held by his bandoleer while the second has his sword bayonet fixed to his machine gun. A final man appears from the tents with a Type-99 Submachine Gun in his hands along with a Type-30 Bayonet in a scabbard held by the bandoleer he has before he walks past the first man.

These men, in order of appearance, are Daisuke, Yori, Hideki, Shirou, Akira, Ryou, and Kiyoshi. These men are soldiers of the Imperial Japanese Army who are stationed at this small outpost to protect the far border of the empire.

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 7_

In the forested area of the island not far from the small outpost, seven men in grey-green colored uniforms with them wearing a M33 Helmet on their heads are making their way through the forest. The man leading these men has a MAB 38 in his hands with him having a Beretta M1934 holstered and a M1939 Fighting Knife sheathed on his belt. Behind him is a man with a Carcano M1891 Rifle in his hands with a Beretta M1934 holstered on his belt with a few stripper clips on it as well for machine guns. The third man of the group has a Breda 30 in his hands with him having a M1939 Fighting Knife sheathed on his belt while he is followed by another man who has a MAB 38 in his hands with a Beretta M1934 holstered and three Breda Mod. 35 grenades on his belt.

The fifth man of the group has a Breda 30 in his hands along with a Beretta M1934 holstered on his belt while the man following him has a Carcano M1891 Rifle in his hands with him having a M1939 Fighting Knife sheathed on his belt. The final man of the group walks with a Carcano M1891 Rifle in his hands with a M1939 Fighting Knife sheathed on his belt with a few stripper clips on it as well for machine guns. These men, in order of appearance, are Salvio, Durante, Ivano, Alessio, Nevio, Carmelo, and Gino. These men are soldiers of the Royal Italian Army who have been sent to take part a colony from the Empire of Japan after the empire pulled out of the alliance they had.

 _Royal Italian Soldiers: 7_

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 7_

Back at the outpost, Yori is still standing guard and keeping watch of the forest about fifteen meters from the outpost with a clearing with some foliage and stumps between the forest and the sandbag emplacements. Hearing someone coming from behind him, he turns to see Kiyoshi walking over to him and giving him a nod. Nodding in reply, Yori walks past his fellow soldier and the defenses as Kiyoshi takes his place and surveys the area around the outpost for any signs of danger.

As they keep moving through the forest, Salvio sees the forest starting to clear up a bit and spots the outpost not far from them. Stopping as he raises his hands, he motions for the others to move forward with them quickly getting to either side of him.

"(Durante, go with Ivano,)" Salvio quietly says, looking to his fellow soldiers, "(Gino, stay close to Nevio. Be ready to reload the machine guns.)"

"(Yes, sir,)" Gino says before Salvio motions for him, Carmelo, and Nevio to move to their right. The three men quickly move away from the group as the other four move to their left with them trying to stay out of sight.

As he continues to scan the area in front of the outpost, Kiyoshi spots something glinting in the brush and makes out a man with a submachine gun with them moving a few pieces of brush. Turning back to his fellow soldiers, the man shouts, "(Movement in the brush! Unknown soldiers!)"

"(Get to your posts!)" Daisuke shouts, causing Akira and Ryou to get their Type-99 Light Machine Guns ready while he, Yori, Hideki, and Shirou start to move to their positions. Kiyoshi turns around and points his Type-100 Submachine Gun at the forest as he stays in place.

Seeing their enemies moving to take position, Alessio stops where he is and raises his MAB 38 before firing a burst of round. The bullets nearly hit Kiyoshi who returns fire with his Type-100 as Daisuke fires a shot into the woods.

"(Men, move forward!)" Salvio shouts, breaking out of the foliage with Ivano and Durante following him as Nevio, Carmelo, and Gino do the same about twenty feet from a large stump. Ivano and Nevio quickly move forward as their fellow soldiers fire their weapons with Daisuke and his two riflemen getting behind sandbags as they return fire.

Pulling the bolt back on their machine guns, Akira and Ryou aim their Type-99s at their enemies and start firing at their new foe. While a few bullets get close to hitting the Italian soldiers, they keep firing with Ivano firing a burst of rounds from his Breda 30 as Nevio puts the bipod of his Breda 30 onto the stump as a stand. As Ivano gets onto the ground with some foliage blocking him from view, Kiyoshi reloads his Type-100 Submachine Gun as Yori fires his submachine gun as well only for Carmelo to fire a bullet into Kiyoshi's stomach. The Japanese soldier is quickly pelted by bullets from Salvio which send him to the ground as his fellow soldiers keep firing.

 _Royal Italian Soldiers: 7_

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 6_

Hideki and Daisuke cover Yori as he gets to the front of the defenses as Shirou tries to score hits on their enemies. Firing a burst before his gun clicks open, Akira quickly pulls out the magazine with Ryou firing his weapon to cover him while he reloads his Type-99 Light Machine Gun. Ivano and Nevio keep firing their Breda 30s as Carmelo aims his rifle at Daisuke only for Yori to fire in his direction and gets several rounds into his chest. Carmelo collapses as Yori gets into cover behind some sandbags and reloads his Type-100 Submachine Gun.

 _Royal Italian Soldiers: 6_

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 6_

As he fires a burst from his Breda 30, Ivano hears the gun click empty and turns around towards his fellow soldiers before he shouts, "(Durante, I need ammo!)"

"(Yes, sir!)" Durante shouts as he move to his position and fires a shot from his Carcano M1891 Rifle with the en-bloc clip being ejected out of his rifle upon working the action. Getting onto the ground as the Japanese riflemen reload their Arisaka Type-99 Rifles, he grabs one of the stripper clips on his belt as he opens the magazine and shoves the stripper clip into it. As he pulls out the clip with the bullets remaining inside, Nevio fires the last rounds from his Breda 30 before it clicks with him seeing no bullets in the magazine.

"(Gino, I need ammo!)" Nevio shouts, getting a nod from Gino before Daisuke and Shirou aim their rifles at him and fire. Both bullets go into his head and he falls onto the ground with the M33 Helmet having been punched through by the two bullets.

 _Royal Italian Soldiers: 5_

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 6_

Quickly firing a shot from his Carcano M1891 Rifle, Gino works the bolt-action as he runs over to the Breda 30 and fires off another shot before the en-bloc clip ejects out of the gun upon him working the action again. As his fellow soldiers provide cover fire from their side, he quickly puts his rifle down before opening the Breda 30 and taking a stripper clip from his belt. As he shoves the clip into the gun to put the bullets in, Yori fires a burst from his Type-100 Submachine Gun and gets him in the left shoulder. Moving a bit due to the injury, Gino gets hit in the chest by Akira using his Type-99 Light Machine Gun and falls backwards as his body pulls the Breda 30 to the ground with him.

 _Royal Italian Soldiers: 4_

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 6_

Moving their focus to the remaining visible soldiers, the Japanese soldiers fire their weapons before the riflemen get into cover as they reload their rifles again. Yori fires a burst of rounds from his submachine gun as Akira and Ryou reload their machine guns, but Durante fires a shot with his Carcano rifle that goes across the right side of his neck and rips it open. As blood pours from his neck wound, Salvio finishes reloading his MAB 38 and fires it with several bullets hitting Yori in the chest which send him to ground dead.

 _Royal Italian Soldiers: 4_

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 5_

As Durante puts his rifle down to help Ivano reload his Breda 30, Hideki puts his Arisaka Type-99 Rifle on the ground and pulls a Type-97 Grenade from his bandoleer. Pulling the pin, he smacks it against his Type-92 helmet and throws it at the Italian soldiers. Before Durante can pull the stripper clip from the magazine, he sees the grenade land almost next to him and Ivano.

"(Grenade!)" Durante shouts, grabbing the grenade and tossing it a few feet away from them.

 _Boom!_

As dust and foliage is kicked up by the grenade, Ivano cries out a piece of shrapnel goes into his right shoulder and just barely goes into his helmet through his gun is alright. However, Durante goes limp on the ground with some shrapnel in his face and the blast having taking his life.

 _Royal Italian Soldiers: 3_

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 5_

Salvio fires a few rounds as he gets to Ivano with Alessio reloading his MAB 38 with a fresh magazine while still in the forest. Pulling a Breda Mod. 35 from his belt, he gets out of the foliage towards his fellow soldiers before pulling the safety pin from the grenade. Alessio throws the grenade at the machine gunners as Ryou starts to reload his weapon and Akira fires his Type-99 Light Machine Gun as the Breda Mod. 35 hits the ground a few feet to the left of Akira.

 _Boom!_

Taking out a sandbag with the blast, the grenade goes off with both Akira and Ryou falling to the ground due to the blast. Though both weren't hit by the shrapnel, the blast has killed Akira and Ryou has been stunned by the blast.

 _Royal Italian Soldiers: 3_

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 4_

Firing back at the three men, Daisuke and Shirou try to take them out before they run out of ammo and have to duck down to incoming fire from Alessio. As Shirou reloads his Arisaka Type-99 Rifle, Salvio helps Ivano to his feet as the machine gunner pulls the stripper clip out and closes the magazine only to fail to notice some dirt getting into the opening of said magazine.

Hideki fires the last around from his Arisaka rifle before ducking back into cover as he pulls another Type-97 Grenade from his bandoleer. Before he can pull the pin out, Alessio and Salvio fire their MAB 38s at the sandbags he's behind with them finally giving way. The incoming bullets strike him in the back and cause him to go limp after several go into his body.

 _Royal Italian Soldiers: 3_

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 3_

Getting his senses back, Ryou acts fast and grabs his Type-99 Light Machine Gun before getting back into cover as Ivano fires a short burst at him. As Daisuke looks at his remaining soldiers while staying behind cover, he considers their options as Alessio pulls the pin on another Breda Mod. 35 and throws it at the center of the defenses.

 _Boom!_

Despite dust and grass being kicked up along with some sandbags being torn, the shrapnel and the blast manages to avoid hitting the surviving Japanese soldiers. As Ryou finishes reloading his Type-99 Light Machine Gun, Daisuke decides on what must be done.

"(Shirou, Ryou,)" Daisuke calls out, "(Draw your blades and prepare to die!)"

Realizing what he's saying, the two prepare themselves as Shirou pulls out his Type-30 Bayonet and fixes it onto his rifle as Daisuke pulls his Nambu Type-14 from his belt and draws his own bayonet with his left hand. Having not seen any signs of their enemies, Salvio motions for Ivano and Alessio to move away from him as they slowly move forward. They stay on their guard as they ready themselves for any possible attack from their opponents.

However, before they even make it ten feet, Daisuke comes out from behind cover with his Type-30 Bayonet raised in the air and his Nambu pistol at the ready. As they try to take aim at him, Shirou jumps from behind cover and Ryou gets out of cover as well.

"Tennōheika Banzai!" Daisuke cries out, charging forward as Shirou and Ryou do the same as they let out battle cries while all three fire their weapons at the Italian soldiers. Seeing their enemies charging at them, Salvio and Alessio fire at them with their MAB 38s as Ivano levels his Breda 30 to fire at them. However, Salvio quickly runs out of round and throws his submachine gun away as he pulls out his Beretta M1934 from its holster.

Aiming his machine gun, Ivano fires a burst of rounds when the gun suddenly jams due to the dirt in the magazine and he attempts to try and clear the jam. However, Ryou stops short of his fellow soldiers and fires several rounds from his Type-99 Light Machine Gun which strike the Italian soldier in the face and chest, sending his body to the ground dead.

 _Royal Italian Soldiers: 2_

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 3_

As Daisuke and Salvio fire at each other with their respective pistols, Alessio shakes a bit as Shirou charges towards him with his Arisaka Type-99 Rifle at the ready. Seeing Ryou aiming at him, Alessio makes a snap decision and turns to fire at the machine gunner. Putting several rounds into the man's chest, he sees Ryou fall to the ground before turning his MAB 38 to fire at the charging rifleman.

However, to his horror, the gun only fires a single round before locking open with the bullet hitting Shirou in the shoulder. Appearing unfazed, the soldier keeps charging with Alessio attempting to draw his Beretta M1934 from its holster. Reaching him before he can, Shirou thrusts his rifle forward with the Type-30 Bayonet going into the man's chest just below his ribs before pulling it out. Alessio cries out in pain, but his cry is cut short as Shirou performs a slash with his rifle that cuts the man's face open and he falls the ground, dying quickly from both wounds.

 _Royal Italian Soldiers: 1_

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 2_

Daisuke and Salvio fires their pistols at each other as Shirou turns to see his fellow soldier being shot at and raises his Arisaka Type-99 Rifle to aim it. Firing, he barely misses Salvio before the last Italian soldier turns to see him charging at him. However, he fires two shots from his Beretta M1934 which strike Shirou in the head and face which causes him to collapse onto the ground as he dies.

 _Royal Italian Soldiers: 1_

 _Imperial Japanese Soldiers: 1_

Daisuke fires a shot from his Nambu Type-14 which strikes Salvio's right shoulder before it closes open with the Italian soldier turning to fire at him. However, upon seeing his pistol being locked open, he quickly tosses it away before drawing his M1939 Fighting Knife. Putting his pistol back in its holster, Daisuke takes his Type-30 Bayonet in his right hand as he charges at the man. Getting within reach, the Japanese soldier performs a slash that Salvio sidesteps to avoid through it does cut the sleeve over his left arm open with a small cut from it.

Stepping forward, Salvio commits to a thrust that hits his foe in his left side and quickly pulls his arm back to avoid a slash aiming for his arm. Bring his fighting knife up, the Italian soldier performs a downward slash that gets Daisuke across the right side of his face and partially cuts his eye with him backing up. Grabbing the right side of his face with his left hand, he sees his foe attempting another thrust which he quickly back away from to avoid it as he brings his right arm back. As Salvio pulls his arm back, Daisuke shots his arm forward and thrusts his Type-30 Bayonet into his foe's gut.

As Salvio cries out and pulling his weapon back, the Japanese soldier brings his left arm back and sends a punch to the Italian soldier's face to briefly stun him. Daisuke quickly brings his sword bayonet up in an upward strike to slash his foe's chest before slashing Salvio across his neck. Blood gushes from the neck wound as the Italian soldier drops his M1939 Fighting Knife and grabs his neck.

Backing up, Daisuke watches as Salvio gasps for air as his movement slows down before falling forward to the ground.

 _Royal Italian Army: 0_

 _Imperial Japanese Army: 1_

As blood falls down the right side of his face, Daisuke looks at his fallen foe with his good eye while waiting to see if he is actually dead. After a few moments with no movement from his foe, Daisuke looks to the sky and raises his Type-30 Bayonet into the air as he cries out, "Banzai!"

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ With a match between these two 20th century warriors who were allies during a war, both were able to match each other in ways that made this a close match yet in the end it was the **Imperial Japanese Soldier** who claimed victory with a possible outcome of 5.2 out of 10 battles. This is a battle where both had edges in the weapons categories, but the x-factors helped make this such a close battle. Starting with the weapons, the Royal Italian Soldier took a slight edge in pistols and the edge in both medium range and explosives while the Imperial Japanese Soldier took the edge in close range, long range, and rapid-fire weapons. This did help the Imperial Japanese Soldier since their rifle and light machine gun were able to stop their foes at range with their sword bayonet helping them in close quarters combat. However, it also meant that the Royal Italian Soldier took medium range with their submachine gun and pistol while their explosive would factor more into the match than what their foe had. Moving onto x-factors, both were even in audacity and in experience which is why this battle is so close. However, the Imperial Japanese Soldier took the edge in both training and intimidation which is what helped them since this gave them more to work with. Simply put, the better training and more intimidating Imperial Japanese Soldier with his better long and close range weapons were able to overcome the Royal Italian Soldier with his better medium range weapons and explosive.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we will pit the famous king of Macedonia against the female samurai whose considered the first general of Japan.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This match ended up being closer than I originally thought, and now I'm wondering if it would be closer if I had other weapons in the fight or different x-factors involved. Still, it was fun writing this chapter and I had this idea from the revamp of my old Deadliest Warrior story since it was an idea I did like. Interestingly, this match is kinda interesting since you have one of the best submachine guns of WW2 being pitted against one of the worst submachine guns of that same war with the MAB 38 and Type-100 SMG respectively and you have one of the worst machine guns ever made against an average machine gun with the Breda 30 and Type-99 LMG respectively. I honestly didn't plan that, it's just Italy during WW2 had some guns that were good and some that were bad along with a machine gun that is really, really bad. I'd recommend watching the video Forgotten Weapons did on the Breda 30 on YouTube if you want to know more about it. I do enjoy the channel and they are a great source of information regarding older weapons and even some odd modern firearms which are interesting to learn about.

I did have to be specific with the rifles since both the Carcano Rifle and Arisaka Rifle are actually a series of rifles and I used the two that were said to be the standard issue rifle of the war for both (the M1891 for the Carcano and the Type-99 for the Arisaka). I originally didn't specify the Carcano Rifle and had the Type-38 Rifle, but I went with the two I have thanks to the info I found here. If you're wondering why I didn't give the Japanese soldiers the Shin Gunto, those were used by officers and I simply went with the weapon that was standard issue for soldiers which was the Type-30 Bayonet. An internet point is up for grabs if you can spot the movie reference I had in the battle with a favorite character of mine. Other than that, I went with the name the countries went by at the time since even 'Royal Italian Army vs. Imperial Japanese Army' was too long and stopped after the word 'Japanese'. As for next time, this is the battle I was talking about last time with why I didn't use the O-yoroi for the Sohei Monk and a combatant from my Deadliest Warrior story comes back for redemption. Finally, I still have my poll for the Versus Series up if you want to vote for it, just see the notes of the Athenian vs. Roman battle for more details. Hope you all enjoy!


	30. Alexander the Great vs Tomoe Gozen

**GT25's Historical Series: Alexander the Great vs. Tomoe Gozen**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two ancient military leaders known for leading their forces into war with Alexander the Great of Macedon and Tomoe Gozen of Japan. For this installment, we will take Alexander the Great by the time of the Battle of the Hydaspes and Tomoe Gozen by the time of the Battle of Awazu. Since one of these warriors aren't as well known compared to the other, I will provide a brief summary of their histories for those who wish to know more about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

Born in July of the year 356 BCE in the city of Pella, **Alexander III of Macedon** was the son of King Philip II with him being taught by Leonidas of Epirus and the philosopher Aristotle in his youth. After the murder of his father in 336 BCE, he would take the throne and would use the strong kingdom and experienced army left to him to put down revolts of vassals in the Balkans. Setting off east, Alexander the Great would lead his army against the Achaemenid Empire of Persia ruled by Darius III. During his war against the Persian Empire, he would take Asia Minor along with Syria in 333 BCE and Egypt in 332 BCE where he was welcomed by the Egyptians and gained the title of Pharaoh. The next year in October, Alexander would lead his forces in the Battle of Gaugamela against Darius III where he would defeat the Persian Army despite being out numbered with his men being able to take out chariots and war elephants. Defeating the Achaemenid Empire at the Siege of the Sogdian Rock in 328 BCE, Alexander would continue to lead his men east into India and would defeat an army that met him during the Battle of the Hydaspes two years later before returning west to avoid his army revolting.

* * *

Born around the year of 1157 in Japan, **Tomoe Gozen** was the daughter of Nakahara Kanetō with her family having strong affiliations with the Minamoto clan. While much of her life is rather unclear, what is clear is that she along with two of her elder brothers would battle for the Minamoto clan as leaders. After beheading the leader of the Musashi clan, she presented the head to his master Minamoto no Yoshinaka who she would later marry. Once the Genpei War started, Tomoe Gozen would serve her husband during the war with her said to the first captain sent out for many battles. By the year 1182, she would lead three hundred samurai against two thousand warriors of the rival Taira clan and would lead her forces to victory. However, upon driving the Taira into the western provinces, her husband would take Kyoto and had desired to become the leader of the Minamoto clan. His cousin, Minamoto no Yoritomo, would send his brothers to crush him with Tomoe Gozen battling with her husband at the Battle of Awazu in 1184. Killing Uchida Ieyoshi during the battle, she would be told to flee by her husband as he makes a last stand and would escape being captured by Hatakeyama Shingetada.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Kopis ( _Alexander the Great_ ): The Kopis is a single-edged sword that has a forward curve that was often used for mounted warriors as their sidearm. An example of this sword has a length of 23.5 inch iron blade with a total length of 29.8 inches and weighs 2.5 pounds.

* * *

Tachi ( _Tomoe Gozen_ ): The Tachi is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords used by the Samurai which preceded the development of the Katana and has a curved blade to a greater degree with a long grip to accommodate two hands. An example of this type of sword has a 29 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 41.2 inches and weighs 3.31 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Tachi gets the edge. Despite the Kopis being lighter by 12.96 ounces and can perform thrusting strikes, the Tachi is longer by 5.5 inches and can generate more power behind its slashing strikes thanks to it being a two handed weapon rather than a one handed weapon.

 **Medium Range**

Xyston ( _Alexander the Great_ ): The Xyston is a type of a long thrusting spear in Ancient Greece which was used as a cavalry lance with two iron spear heads on each end with the second spear head being used as a counter weight and as a back up should the first spear head be broken off. This type of long spear has a length of 12 feet, or 144 inches, and weighs 7 pounds.

* * *

Naginata ( _Tomoe Gozen_ ): The Naginata is one of several varieties of traditionally made Japanese blades in the form of a pole weapon which was used by women such as Tomoe Gozen to defend their homes and as their main weapon as warriors. An example of this polearm has a 20.25 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and weighs 4.63 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Xyston gets the edge. While the Naginata is lighter by 2.37 pounds and its blade gives the user options since it can slash as well as thrust, the Xyston is longer by 5 feet which gives it a reach advantage and its two spear heads allows the user to use the spear even if one head is broken off.

 **Long Range**

Gastraphetes ( _Alexander the Great_ ): The Gastraphetes is a type of ancient crossbow which was used in Ancient Greece and by Alexander the Great during his military campaigns as both a range and siege weapon. To pull back the bowstring, the user would press the back of the weapon against their stomach to push the front end back with it being placed against the ground to work a ratchet devise on the weapon. The Gastraphetes most likely has a length of 42 inches with an arm length of 36 inches, or 3 feet, and possibly weights 10 pounds.

* * *

Yumi Bow ( _Tomoe Gozen_ ): The Yumi is a traditional Japanese asymmetrical bow which was an important weapon of the Samurai during the feudal period of Japan made by laminating bamboo, wood, and rattan. The length of the bow gave it great firing power and was fairly accurate, but it did sacrifice the effective range with it said to have only a thirty meter range. The Yumi has a length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and weighs 2 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Yumi Bow can fire off shots in the time it takes the ancient crossbow to be reloaded and is a pretty accurate weapon, the Gastraphetes most likely has the greater range of the two along with the power it generates can be used as an anti-armor weapon.

 **Special Weapons**

Labrys Axe ( _Alexander the Great_ ): The Labrys Axe is a type of battle axe from Ancient Greece which has an iron axe head with two axe blades rather than only one axe blade. An example of this type of axe has a length of 30.5 inches and weighs 3.18 pounds.

* * *

Tantō ( _Tomoe Gozen_ ): The Tantō was one of the traditionally made Japanese swords that was a dagger which was used as a companion to the Tachi during the Genpei War. An example of this type of dagger has a 11 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 16.63 inches and weighs 13.4 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Labrys Axe gets the edge. While the Tantō is lighter by 2.34 pounds and can perform thrusting strikes, the Labrys Axe is longer by 13.87 inches and can deliver greater wounds to a foe with an axe blade. In addition, the Labrys Axe has two axe blades rather than one which adds to the striking power of the weapon.

 **Artillery**

Ballista ( _Alexander the Great_ ): The Ballista is an ancient missile weapon that could launch a large projectile, such as heavy darts and spherical stones of various sizes, which was used in siege warfare. With its design resembling an enlarged Gastraphetes set at an angle from the base, the Ballista has two torsion springs, which were ropes made of animal sinew, attached to bow arms which is where a bowstring was attached. This weapon was drawn back with two levers which would draw the torsion springs back and a devise was then used to launch the projectile at a target. While the size and weight of this weapon is unknown, it is said to have had a range of 500 yards.

* * *

Oyumi ( _Tomoe Gozen_ ): The Oyumi is an ancient Japanese artillery piece that first appeared in the seventh century during the Aruka Period. While what it exactly was or how it looked is unknown, the Oyumi is thought to have been a type of complicated crossbow with a few pairs of arms on a base. It most likely has a large axle at the back with hand levers to draw back the bowstring and using a devise to launch the projectile, which was most likely a large arrow or stones. Unfortunately, the size and weight of the weapon along with its range is unknown.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While there is little information on the Oyumi, it does seem like its very similar in many ways to the Ballista which does make this section rather easy to decide.

 **Armor**

Linothorax, Chalcidian Helmet, and Bronze Shield ( _Alexander the Great_ ): During his military campaign through Asia and northeast Africa, Alexander the Great made use of the linothorax as his main armor which was a common form of armor in his army. This armor is a type of laminated linen armor which has scale mail, made of bronze, around the breast and stomach area that goes around the torso with two linen flaps over the shoulders and a pteruges, or defensive skirt, around the bottom with both also often depicted having scale mail on them. In addition to this, the linothorax worn by Alexander has a cuirass of iron plate on his upper chest and shoulders which was decorated with gold and modeled on the form of the linothorax. This armor was able to protect the user from slashing attacks with the cuirass protecting the user from thrusting strikes through a dedicated thrust could pierce through both the scales and layers of linen.

In addition to this body armor, many of the soldiers in Alexander the Great's army made use of the Chalcidian Helmet as their main form of head protection. This is a bronze helmet that appears to be a development of the Corinthian Helmet through it improves upon the design. It consists of a hemispherical dome with a pair of cheek plates and a neck guard on the back which give a substantial loop on either side of the helmet for the user's ears. In addition, the helmet has a small nasal bar to protect the user's nose with it most likely being entirely one piece through there is a variant with the cheek plates on hinges. On top of this helmet was often a plume of animal hair in a wooden crest box added on as a crest. While this helmet is able to protect the top and sides of the head along with the back of the head and neck, the helmet leaves the neck exposed and the face is only protected by the cheek plates and the small nasal bar.

Finally, Alexander the Great and many of his soldiers make use of a bronze shield known as a 'phalangite shield' which is a medium sized, round convex shield which was worn with a shoulder strap to support it when using a Xyston or Sarissa pike. This shield is made of wood with the outer side having a thin sheet of bronze covering it with this shield having a grip near the edge of the shield and has a leather strap in the middle to strap it to the user's forearm along with using the shoulder strap.

* * *

Ō-yoroi and Kabuto ( _Tomoe Gozen_ ): When going into battle, Tomoe Gozen much like the rich Samurai would make use of the Ō-yoroi as their primary body armor. The Ō-yoroi is an early type of armor that was worn by the Samurai class of feudal Japan which saw wide spread use during the Genpei War. This body armor is constructed of two parts with the upper part, which protects the upper chest, was solid iron plates covered with leather which were in four parts to protect the front, back, and sides. This part of the armor also had shoulder straps which were made of leather with iron plates while the lower part of this armor is composed of small plates of leather and iron laced together with cord and lacquered as a type of lamellar armor which forms a triangular box-like structure like a skirt to protect the lower chest and torso. However, due to the weight of iron, armor makers tend to limit the metal plates to cover the vitals and by alternating the plates between leather and iron.

As further protection to the user, the armor typically has large, squared shoulder guards made of lamellar scales of the same material to protect the upper arms along with the chest from strikes from the side. The Ō-yoroi was able to offer protection from both slashing attacks and thrusting strikes, but it is possible that a thrusting attack could break through as the small scales could spread apart if the lacing fails and the plate armor may be unable to protect the user from blunt force trauma.

In addition to their body armor, the Samurai class commonly made use of the Kabuto as their helmet. The Kabuto is composed of a central dome composed of overlapping enlongated metal plates with a brim or visor on the front of this dome. This helmet has a suspended semi-circle neck guard of multiple overlapping lames composed of either iron or oxhide attached by silk or leather lacing. The Kabuto can protect the user from overhead strikes thanks to its curved design and the neck guard protects those coming from the side, through it does leave the user's face and neck exposed.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Alexander the Great gets the edge. Starting with their helmets, both are relatively even here since the Kabuto is better made with it composed of iron rather than bronze while the Chalcidian Helmet does offer more protection to the face with its cheek plates and nasal bar. In addition, both helmets protect the same areas of the head with the only difference between them being the two elements that have already been mentioned. Moving onto their other armor, the squared shoulder guards of the Ō-yoroi are basically inferior when compared to the Bronze Shield. Despite the shoulder guards offering protection to the upper arms of the wearer, the Bronze Shield has the shoulder strap which makes it easy to access in combat and it offers more surface area to protect the user than the guards.

In addition, the Bronze Shield has a thin layer of bronze over wood which makes it more durable when compared to the iron and leather lamellar armor that makes up the shoulder guard. Finally, with body armor, this was a tough one since both sets of body armor make use of iron plates with types of armor which are very similar with scale mail on the Linothorax and lamellar armor on the Ō-yoroi. Since both the bronze scales and the lamellar armor offer the same type of protection, it does seem like both are relatively even here. However, the Linothorax just barely gets it here since the scale plates are all metal unlike the lamellar plates which are metal and leather along with the laminated linen under the scale mail and iron plate offering a second layer of protection compared to the Ō-yoroi. However, it isn't by much and really it is the only difference between both sets of body armor. So, while both helmets are relatively similar, Alexander has a very slight edge in body armor with his shield allowing him to take the edge.

 **X-Factors**

 _Experience:_ Alexander the Great gets the edge. By the time of the Battle of the Hydaspes, Alexander the Great led his forces in many wars for over ten years with him defeating the Achaemenid Empire and going into India with him defeating armies with cavalry, chariots, and war elephants. By the time of the Battle of Awazu, Tomoe Gozen had taken part in many battles possibly even before the Genpei War with her battling the rival Taira clan for four years and battling the Minamoto Clan after her husband betrayed his cousin.

 _Audacity:_ Upon reaching India and taking on the king of the Punjab region, Alexander the Great was willing to spend ten years of his life in taking on many foes to expand the territory of Macedonia into northeast Africa and into Asia. Having to take part in battles of the Genpei War, Tomoe Gozen was more than willing to battle any foe for her husband and would lead men into battle even when outnumbered along with beheading a warrior and giving his head to his master.

 _Generalship:_ During his military campaign into Asia, Alexander the Great was able to lead his men into battles even when they were outnumbered and was able to lead them for a decade into Asia to expand their empire. As the wife of Minamoto no Yoshinaka, Tomoe Gozen was able to lead many Samurai into battles that the Minamoto clan took part in during the Genpei War even when outnumbered to ensure the clan's victory in the war.

 _Endurance:_ This is rather close for both warriors. In many of the battles that he was in during his military campaign, Alexander the Great had to endure the climate of the Balkans, northeast Africa, Asia Minor, and Asia down to India with him wearing a metal cuirass and scales over linen armor. During the Genpei War and even before, Tomoe Gozen was able to use some martial arts along with her weapons to battle against the Samurai of the Taira Clan and being able to defeat them while wearing the Ō-yoroi armor.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This will be a seven on seven match with both teams having three horses for their leader and two of their soldiers to ride and having only one artillery weapon each.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of grassland in Japan with some cherry blossom trees around the area, three samurai in Ō-yoroi armor with them wearing Kabuto helmets on their heads are riding up to four other samurai in similar armor who are around an Oyumi. The leader, who is leading the two on horseback, is a woman with a Naginata in her right hand while having two scabbards for a Tachi and Tantō held close to her side with an obi belt. The second mounted samurai has a Yumi Bow in his right hand with a holster for arrows on his back with scabbards for a Tachi and Tantō held by an obi belt with the other mounted samurai having a Yumi Bow as well but with only a scabbard for a Tachi.

One of the four samurai next to the Oyumi has a Naginata in his hands with an obi belt holding the scabbards for a Tachi and a Tantō around his waist. Next to the artillery piece is a samurai with a Tachi in a scabbard held by an obi belt whose turning the crank with the help of another samurai who has a Tachi and Tantō in scabbard held by an obi belt. On the other side of the Oyumi is the last samurai with a Naginata in his right hand and his left hand on the hilt of his Tachi which is in a scabbard held close to his body thanks to an obi belt. These people, in order of appearance, are Tomoe Gozen, Daiki, Osamu, Akio, Ren, Gorou, and Hiroto. Tomoe Gozen and her men have sent out by her husband to repel a foreign invader before they reach their home.

 _Tomoe Gozen: 7_

On the other side of the grassland which is about fifty meters away from the samurai, seven men in Linothorax armor over tunics with them wearing Chalcidian Helmets on their heads and having Bronze Shields are around a Ballista with three on horseback. Their leader, who has an iron plate cuirass on his linothorax with has red linen instead of white, is on a horse with a Xyston in his right hand with a Kopis in a scabbard on the left side of his belt and a Labrys Axe strapped to his horse's saddle. The two men on horseback on his right and left sides both have a Xyston in their right hand with a Kopis in a scabbard on the left side of their belts.

The first of the other four soldiers approaches his leader with him having a Gastraphetes in his hands with a quiver of bolts for it on his belt with a Xiphos in a scabbard on the left side of his belt. Next to the artillery piece is a man who has a Xiphos in a scabbard on the left side of his belt whose turning the crank with help from another soldier with a Xiphos in a scabbard on the left side of his belt and a Labrys Axe leaning against the artillery piece. The final soldier, who is on the other side of the Ballista, has a Gastraphetes in his hands with a quiver of bolts along with a Xiphos in a scabbard on the left side of his belt. These men, in order of appearance, are Alexander the Great, Xenon, Thales, Galenos, Hesiodos, Cleon, and Philon. Haven arrived to the island a week ago, Alexander the Great had decided to take two members of his Champion Cavalry and four members of his infantry to seek allies while they've taken a Ballista with them to protect them from attacks.

 _Alexander the Great: 7_

 _Tomoe Gozen: 7_

Once Alexander is told about the Ballista being ready, he looks over his soldiers before spotting something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head to his right, he spots Tomoe Gozen, her samurai, and the Oyumi with Tomoe Gozen spotting him in turn. Looking to her men, she tells Gorou to load a stone into the Oyumi and tells the others to get ready. Seeing the samurai taking a rock from a small pile, Alexander quickly tells his men to prepare for combat with Cleon taking a rock from a small pile they have as well. Both Philon and Galenos put their Gastraphetes to the ground and push against them as Alexander tells Xenon and Thales to be ready to charge.

With Daiki and Osamu firing their Yumi Bows with little success, Tomoe Gozen orders Ren to fire the Oyumi with him hitting the release mechanism. The artillery piece sends the stone across the grassland with Alexander having his Champion Cavalry move away from it. However, as the soldiers with the Gastraphetes finish reloading, Philon looks up to see the stone coming to him and can't react in time as it strikes him in the chest, sending him to the ground and crushing his torso.

 _Alexander the Great: 6_

 _Tomoe Gozen: 7_

As Ren and Gorou start turning the crank on the Oyumi, Alexander the Great orders Hesiodos to fire the Ballista with the man using a devise to launch the stone. Hurling through the air, the stone goes across the grassland before striking Akio in the head. Sending the man to the ground, the samurai has no chance as the stone crushes both his head and his Kabuto.

 _Alexander the Great: 6_

 _Tomoe Gozen: 6_

Alexander the Great tells Hesiodos and Cleon to re-aim the Ballista before reloading with them doing so with great strain as Galenos fires his Gastraphetes at the samurai which only misses its target. Both Daiki and Osamu keep firing arrows which Alexander and his men use their bronze shields to block when they get too close. With Ren and Gorou about to finish reloading the Oyumi, Hesiodos and Cleon start to turn the crank on the Ballista as fast as they can to start reloading the weapon. Once he finishes reloading, Galenos avoids an arrow before firing a bolt from his Gastraphetes which nearly hits Tomoe Gozen before he starts reloading it again.

Seeing Gorou picking up a stone to place in the Oyumi, Tomoe Gozen orders Ren to fire the weapon once it's loaded with Hesiodos and Cleon finish pulling the torsion springs back with both heading to the stone pile. As they pick up a rock, Ren fires the Oyumi with them seeing it coming to them and Cleon tells his fellow soldier to run. With Hesiodos doing so and getting the rock into the Ballista, the incoming stone strikes Cleon in the head and sends him to the ground before his head is crushed along with his Chalcidian Helmet.

 _Alexander the Great: 5_

 _Tomoe Gozen: 6_

With Hesiodos remaining on the other side, Alexander orders Galenos to take out the operator of the other artillery piece with the soldier aiming his Gastraphetes. As Ren tries to turn to speak with his leader, Galenos fires a bolt from his Gastraphetes just as Hesiodos fires a stone from the Ballista. The bolt strikes Ren in the left eye and burrows into his head with him falling backwards. Just seconds after he falls dead, the stone thrown by the Ballista strikes the left arms of the Oyumi and destroy them as it smashes into Ren's corpse, smashing his chest with ease despite hitting the artillery piece.

 _Alexander the Great: 5_

 _Tomoe Gozen: 5_

Tomoe Gozen tells the samurai she commands to prepare for battle as Gorou draws his Tachi from its scabbard as Alexander tells Hesiodos to load a final stone into the Ballista. With Galenos pushing the Gastraphetes against the ground to reload it, Alexander the Great charges forward towards his latest enemy with Xenon and Thales catching up quickly with Xenon on his right and Thales on his left. The three men charge with their Xystons at the ready as Tomoe Gozen charges forward as well with Daiki and Osamu following close behind.

As Hiroto and Gorou charge towards their foes, Galenos quickly moves back to help Hesiodos to turn the crank to get the Ballista ready. With the mounted warriors closing in, Daiki and Osamu fire their bows at the invaders with Xenon using his shield to block an arrow and Alexander moving his head to the right to avoid another. However, as Tomoe Gozen closes the distance, an arrow strikes Thales in the neck and he drops his Xyston from the shock with Tomoe Gozen moving to his left. Unable to stop her, Alexander watches in anger as the female samurai uses her Naginata to behead Thales with ease.

 _Alexander the Great: 4_

 _Tomoe Gozen: 5_

Both Alexander and Xenon stay on course as they approach the other mounted samurai who quickly divert their horses to avoid them. However, Alexander tells Xenon to turn right with both men doing so and quickly catching Osamu in their path. With their Xystons at the ready, Xenon spears his horse as Alexander the Great plunges his own spear into the man's side through the lamellar on the bottom part of his armor. Xenon is able to pull his Xyston out of the horse with Alexander leaving his in the samurai as he and his horse fall down, the spear having killed the horse and the rider dying shortly afterwards.

 _Alexander the Great: 4_

 _Tomoe Gozen: 4_

By this time, the torsion springs of the Ballista have been pulled back shorter than last time and Galenos has finished reloading his Gastraphetes as Hesiodos loading a stone onto the weapon. When he looks up, Galenos sees Daiki charging towards them from the front before an arrow from his Yumi goes into the man's throat. Acting quickly, Hesiodos fires the Ballista with the shorter pull of the torsion springs allowing the rock to strike Daiki in the face. The man is thrown from his horse as it gallops past the weapon with the rider haven been killed by the force upon contact.

 _Alexander the Great: 3_

 _Tomoe Gozen: 3_

Turning upon hearing galloping, Hesiodos sees Tomoe Gozen approaching him and attempts to swing her Naginata at his neck. However, the soldier manages to duck behind the Ballista with the blade of the weapon striking the artillery piece. As the soldier grabs the Labrys Axe against it, Hiroto and Gorou keep charging forward as Alexander and Xenon finish circling about as they charge for the infantry. When Hesiodos charges at the samurai on foot, Alexander the Great sees Tomoe Gozen circling around to charge at them with him pulling his Kopis from its scabbard and his takes his shield onto his left arm as he directs his horse to charge at her.

As Alexander charges past the samurai on foot, Gorou swings his Tachi at Hesiodos who blocks with the shaft of the Labrys Axe and pushes the blade back as he swings the axe to strike his foe. Hiroto attempts to move forward with a strike, but hears galloping from behind and turns to see Xenon stopping his horse as the head of his Xyston punches through his head. The spear is quickly pulled out before the body collapses to the ground dead.

 _Alexander the Great: 3_

 _Tomoe Gozen: 2_

As the two pass, Tomoe Gozen attempts to perform a slash to her foe's neck only for Alexander to block with his bronze shield and swing his Kopis at her weapon. Though difficult, the Kopis is able to chop the head of the Naginata off with it falling to the ground as both ride past each other. As the two circle around and Tomoe Gozen tosses her broken weapon away, Hesiodos manages to land a strike to his foe's shoulder with the Labrys Axe. Hearing Gorou cry out at this, Hesiodos attempts another swing only for Gorou to step out of the way and slash the back of his right leg with his Tachi.

Hesiodos cries out as he stumbles forward and Gorou quickly draws his Tantō with the Macedonian soldier turning around to strike his foe. Using his sword, the samurai is able to redirect the axe blade away through it does damage his sword before stabbing his dagger into the man's throat and pulling it out with the man falling to the ground dead.

 _Alexander the Great: 2_

 _Tomoe Gozen: 2_

Charging at each other with their swords ready, Alexander and Tomoe Gozen prepare to attack their foe with the female samurai getting the first strike with a slashing attack. While she misses the neck of his horse, the Macedonian king is struck in his chest with his armor protecting him though causing him be knocked off his horse. As his horse slows down and he gets to his feet, Tomoe Gozen quickly stops her horse and gets off her stead to battle her foe on foot.

By this time, Xenon has reached Gorou with him performing a thrust with his Xyston only for the samurai to step out of the way and using his Tachi to perform two quick chops. Both cause the first two feet of the weapon to be cut off through it does dull his sword more before he runs over to his foe. Seeing this, Xenon swings his arm up to strike him in the face with the other spear head and knocks Gorou down. As he looks at his foe, the samurai watches in horror as the Champion Cavalryman raises his Xyston up and stabbing it into his face.

 _Alexander the Great: 2_

 _Tomoe Gozen: 1_

Seeing his leader and the female samurai performing slashing strikes, Xenon lets go of his Xyston and draws his Kopis as he dismounts from his horse. As he does this, Alexander the Great blocks a slash from the Tachi with his bronze shield before performing a thrust with his Kopis which hits the iron plate of the Ō-yoroi though it fails to pierce it. When her foe tries to bring his sword back, Tomoe Gozen strikes his weapon and manages to knock it out of his hand. Forced to only defend, the Macedonian king blocks two slashes with his bronze shield before spying his horse close to them.

As the female samurai attempts to perform an overhead swing, Xenon cries out as he reaches them and performs his own overhead strike with his Kopis. The sword strikes her Kabuto, but doesn't cut through it and the cavalryman is forced to block a slash from the Tachi with his shield. Seeing this, Alexander runs over to his horse and quickly gets to where the Labrys Axe is before taking it off the saddle. With the soldier now on the defense, Xenon blocks a slash from the Tachi with his bronze shield before performing a thrust with his Kopis.

The thrust goes low and breaks a few scales of her Ō-yoroi, but the lamellar holds and he quickly brings his sword back to avoid losing his hand. Performing a slash, Tomoe Gozen makes him back up before blocking a slash with her Tachi as she grabs the hilt of her Tantō and draws it from its scabbard. However, Alexander the Great gets back into the fight and uses an overhead strike to cut part of the bottom of the skirt on the Kabuto and the axe blade dents the back plate a bit. Crying out from the sudden attack, Tomoe Gozen pushes Xenon back as she turns to strike her foe with the Tantō only for Alexander to block it with his bronze shield.

Xenon uses this to his advantage and ducks down to slash the back of both of the female samurai's legs with her stumbling a bit from the strike. Pushing her back with his bronze shield, Alexander lets the shield hang from his shoulder as he grabs the Labrys Axe with both hands. Swinging the weapon, the Macedonian king brings the front axe blade into Tomoe Gozen's face with the blade being driven into the skull with ease.

 _Alexander the Great: 2_

 _Tomoe Gozen: 0_

Taking his axe from her head, Alexander the Great watches as his foe falls to the ground and breaths a bit before looking around at the field. Turning to his left, he sees Xenon coming to him and handing his Kopis to him with the king taking his sword back with a nod.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Both of these ancient military leaders who gained fame from battling in wars gave it their all, but ultimately it was **Alexander the Great** who emerged victorious with a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. This is a battle where one warrior gained victory thanks mostly to their x-factors with their weapons and armor also playing a part in their victory. Starting with their armor, both were even with helmets with Alexander gaining a very slight edge in body armor with his Linothorax armor and his Bronze Shield helping to secure his edge in this category. Moving onto their weapons, both were even in both long range and artillery which made this a battle where neither warrior had an edge in ranged combat. When looking at the other weapon categories, Tomoe Gozen got the edge in close range while Alexander got the edge in both medium range and special weapons which gives Tomoe Gozen the better sword while Alexander has the better polearm and secondary weapon. However, as stated before, this match was mostly decided by x-factors which is where the edges get rather one sided. Despite both being even in endurance, Alexander the Great got a slight edge in generalship while gaining the edge in both experience and audacity which is what tipped things in his favor. Tomoe Gozen is a great warrior and leader in her own right, but her experience in battle and as a leader can't really match the ten years of experience that Alexander the Great has. Simply put, the more experienced and audacious Alexander the Great along with his better medium range weapon and armor was able to defeat Tomoe Gozen who can match his endurance and her better sword.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit two warriors who defended Java and India from invaders.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This battle is one of the few where I had an idea for who may win and the verdict became much easier once I had the x-factors filled in the blanks. That said, it is nice for Alexander the Great to return and gain victory after his defeat at the hands of William Wallace. As for Tomoe Gozen, I do like that I found someone who is a departure from some of the normal samurai and I think she worked as a good opponent for Alexander. While the weapons were easy, the O-yoroi was one of the hardest armors to describe for the series to date and I did learn quite a bit about the armor the Macedonians had. Didn't know they had shields with shoulder straps or that Alexander had an iron cuirass for his linothorax which was decorated with gold. Funny enough, that armor kinda serves as an in-between for my old Deadliest Warrior story and the TV show. Rather interesting to be honest.

I know I didn't have them talking during the match, but I knew that I couldn't really translate it so I simply decided to describe it instead. At least I got Alexander's Champion Cavalry into the simulation which is a group I need to get into the series at some point. As for next time, the description is vague through at least one of the warriors could be surmised by the location. The other one is more than likely not as well known and thus will be one I need to talk about next time. Finally, I still have my poll for the Versus Series up if you want to vote for it, just see the notes for the Athenian vs. Roman battle for more details. Hope you all enjoyed!


	31. Majapahit Warrior vs Rajput

**GT25's Historical Series: Majapahit Warrior vs. Rajput**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two warriors who defended their homes from invasion during the Early and Late Middle Ages with the Majapahit Warrior of Java and the Rajput Warrior of India. For this installment, we will take the Majapahit Warrior from the year 1293 during the Mongol Invasion of Java and the Rajput Warrior from the year 1191 during the First Battle of Tarain. Since one warrior doesn't have the same fame as the other, I will provide the histories on both warriors to keep everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

After the Singhasari became the most powerful kingdom of Java in 1290, the last ruler of the kingdom, Kertanegara, refused to pay tribute to Kublai Khan and challenged the Yuan Dynasty. As the Mongols sent an expedition to invade Java, the Adipati of the vassal state of Kediri, Jayakatwang, would usurp and kill the last ruler of Singhasari with him giving land to his son-in-law Raden Wijaya to build a new settlement. Building a village named Majapahit, Wijaya would ally himself with the arriving Mongolian Yuan army against his father-in-law and the military in 1292. Among those battling with the Mongols were the ones who would become the **Majapahit Warriors** who were mobilized farmers with some nobility among them. Once Jayakatwang was killed, Wijaya would betray the Mongols and use the Majapahit Warriors to launch a surprise attack on the exhausted army while using their superior navy to defeat the Mongol fleet. After the Yuan army had withdrawn from Java in 1293, the Majapahit Warriors would help ensure the rise of the Majapahit Empire which would continue into the 16th century.

* * *

While the term which gave them their name acquired its present meaning only in the 16th century, the **Rajput** , or 'son of a king', is a large multi-component cluster of caste, kin bodies, and local groups that share social status and ideology from the Indian subcontinent. The term is often used anachronistically to describe the earlier lineages that emerged in northern India in the 6th century onward which included the Rajput kingdoms which started to appear in the Early Middle Ages. With loyalty to a clan being more important than allegiance to the wider social grouping, these kingdoms would battle each other with the Rajput Warriors engaging each other in battle. However, they would often confront and combat foreign invaders with the term referring to the martial lineages who battled these invaders. During the 11th and 12th century, the Rajput would battle against both the Ghaznavid Dynasty and the Ghurid Dynasty of the Ghor region which they were able to repel from their lands and kept them from invading India thanks to the Rajput kingdoms standing in their way.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Kris Dagger ( _Majapahit Warrior_ ): The Kris Dagger is a type of dagger with a wide, asymmetrical blade that is wavy which is associated with the culture of Indonesia. However, older types of this dagger from the Majapahit era had a straight blade rather than the more common one its known for today. An example of this dagger from this period most likely has a 14.57 inch pattern welded blade with a total length of 19.29 inches and possibly weighs 1.25 pounds.

* * *

Khanda ( _Rajput_ ): The Khanda is a type of sword from India which has a double-edged blade with a flat top that focuses on slashing attacks and has a spike coming from the pommel both for stabbing strikes and as a grip to deliver a two handed strike. An example of this type of sword has a 30 inch steel blade that has a 4 inch pommel spike with a total length of 39 inches and weighs 3.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Khanda gets the edge. While the Kris Dagger is lighter by 2.25 pounds and having a pattern welded blade, the Khanda is longer by 15.43 inches and has the spike on the pommel which can be used for stabbing strikes.

 **Medium Range**

Bamboo Spear ( _Majapahit Warrior_ ): The Bamboo Spear is a type of spear made from bamboo which has a sharpened point and predates the Bambu runcing also used by the Majapahit Empire. This spear has a length of 72 inches, or 6 feet, and weighs 2.33 pounds.

* * *

Urumi ( _Rajput_ ): The Urumi is a type of sword with a flexible whip-like blade that comes from India which is considered to be the most dangerous and difficult sword in history to master. An example of this type of sword most likely has a 42 inch flexible steel blade with a total length of 48 inches and possibly weighs 2.45 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Urumi gets the edge. While the Bamboo Spear is longer by 30 inches and very slightly lighter by 1.92 ounces, the Urumi is much more durable being made of steel rather than bamboo along with it being able to deliver slashes much like a sword which can hit a foe like a whip.

 **Long Range**

Recurve Bow ( _Majapahit Warrior_ ): The Recurve Bow is a type of bow that has limbs that curves away from the archer when unstrung that can store more energy than a bow with straight limbs. This type of bow from Java most likely has a length of 50 inches and possibly weighs 1.82 pounds.

* * *

Chakram ( _Rajput_ ): The Chakram is a throwing weapon that is circular in nature with it appearing like a ring which can be thrown at a foe. It is often made of steel with some being ornately engraved or inlaid with brass, silver, and gold with a user being able to carry multiple on their person. An example of this throwing weapon has a length of 10 inches and possibly weighs 2.5 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Recurve Bow gets the edge. While the Chakram is a deadly weapon and multiple can be carried on the user, the Recurve Bow has a longer range thanks to being a bow rather than being a throwing weapon.

 **Special Weapons**

Wedung Knife ( _Majapahit Warrior_ ): The Wedung Knife is a traditional large knife of the Javanese and Balinese people which was used by the Majapahit Warriors in battle. An example of this knife has a 8.66 inch iron blade with a total length of 11.81 inches and possibly weighs 14.5 ounces.

* * *

Katar ( _Rajput_ ): The Katar is a type of push dagger which has an H-shaped horizontal hand grip with the blade sitting in front the user's knuckles. While there is a version known as the 'scissor katar' where the blade splits to have the two flanking a third blade under them, the one used for the battle will be a normal Katar with a single, large blade. An example of this type of dagger most likely has an 8 inch steel blade with a total length of 15 inches and possibly weighs 1.8 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Despite the Wedung Knife being lighter by 14.24 ounces, the Katar has a steel blade rather than an iron blade with both having about the same length for their blades even if their blades are different sizes in terms of width.

 **Armor**

Rattan Armor and Wooden Shield ( _Majapahit Warrior_ ): While many of the soldiers which makes up the infantry were poorly equipped, the richer Majapahit Warriors in the infantry most likely made use of body armor composed of rattan plants. When made as a type of armor, the rattan were weaved together into the form of a cuirass which covered the user's upper body and top of their shoulders. This type of armor would be able to protect the user from some slashing strikes though powerful slashes would break through it and thrusting strikes could break through it.

In addition to this body armor, the Majapahit Warrior made use of medium sized, round shields which they used often as their main form of armor. This shield was made out of wood with it most likely having leather straps on the back for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Coat of 10,000 Nails, Steel Helmet, and Dhal Shield ( _Rajput_ ): When going into battle, the Rajput would make use of a type of brigandine armor called the 'Coat of 10,000 Nails'. This armor, as a brigandine, is composed of layers of fabric which has a surface of velvet on the outer layer with numerous small brass nails, or round plates, studded on this outer face. In addition to these nails, the armor also uses Mirror Armor as added protection which uses small steel plates to cover certain areas of the armor. These plates include two plates on the front of the thighs, a circular plate in the middle of the torso, and an hourglass shaped plate on the upper breast above the circular plate. Thanks in part to the Mirror Armor, this armor can protect the user from slashing attacks and most thrusting attacks with a dedicated thrust between the nails and Mirror Armor being able to get through.

In addition to this body armor, the Rajput make use of a helmet that appears to be similar to the helmet used by the Egyptian Mamluk. This helmet, made of steel, has a conical shape with a central spike on top with a tiny visor above the eyes and a small steel strip that goes through the visor with it ending with a leaf shaped piece of metal that act as a small nasal guard. In addition to this, the helmet has an aventail, or a riveted mail curtain, which covers the eyes along with the sides and back of the head. This helmet is able to protect the user from strikes from the sides, back, and top of the head, but leaves the lower half of the user's face and the front of their neck exposed.

Finally, the Rajput much like many warriors from India made use of the Dhal which is a medium sized, round shield similar to the European buckler shield. There are many variants of this type of shield from some being flat while others are strongly convex and their size to being made of animal hide, including those made from rhino hide, and some made from steel. For this match, this type of shield is made of the hide of a rhino with steel bosses that hold the two handles which are used to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Rajput gets the edge. Starting with their shields, both are medium sized shields through the Wooden Shield gets the edge since wood is often stronger than animal hide and this maybe be true here as well. Moving onto body armor, this one is rather easy to discuss since the Coat of 10,000 Nails is made of layers of fabric and metal plates which can protect them from more attacks than the Rattan Armor. In addition, the Rajput is the only one who has a helmet which does help them out a great deal for armor. So, while the Majapahit Warrior has the better shield, the Rajput gets the edge thanks to his stronger armor and having a helmet.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Rajput gets the edge. Being mostly made up of mobilized farmers and nobles, the training for the Majapahit Warrior most likely varied with most having gained experience in using their daggers and knives with others having learned the use of the bow for hunting. Starting their training as boys, the Rajputs would be trained with stick fighting first which would allow them to be trained in various martial arts with other weapons like swords, spears, and axes along with being trained in many forms of range weapons and even in the use of the flexible Urumi.

 _Experience:_ As they were mostly made up of temporarily mobilized farmers, the Majapahit Warriors mostly likely had only battled against the Mongol Warriors of the Yuan Dynasty both on land and possibly at sea with them defeating the invaders. By the end of the 12th century, the Rajputs had battled the warriors of other Rajput Kingdoms in battle along with invading forces who attempted to invade into India with those of this time battling the Ghurid Dynasty of the Ghor region.

 _Ferocity:_ The Majapahit Warrior gets the edge, through not by much. Despite being lightly armored and lacking training, the Majapahit Warrior was able to battle on par with the Mongol Warriors of Kublai Khan and defeat them in battle during their invasion of Java. Thanks to where their kingdoms were, the Rajputs where able to battle against those who invaded their homes using their martial arts and weaponry to slay them in battle and would even battle each other due to their loyalty to their clans.

 _Audacity:_ While they were made up of mobilized farmers, the Majapahit Warrior was willing to battle against the Mongol Warriors who came to Java to ensure the safety of their homes from the invading force. As many invaders would try to invade India through their kingdoms, the Rajputs were more than willing to battle any invader to protect their kingdoms along with battling against other warriors of opposing Rajput kingdoms.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a standard one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of grassland with some small hills and bushes, a Majapahit Warrior walks to scout ahead of the army with a Rajput Warrior practicing on a hill to keep up with his training.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of grassland that has some small hills and bushes scattered around, a man wearing Rattan armor with his waist and legs being covered by a tube of cotton fabric is walking through the area. In the man's right hand is a Bamboo Spear and a Wooden Shield over his left forearm along with having a quiver full of arrows on his back. Over his left shoulder is a Recurve Bow with him having a cloth like a belt around his waist that holds the sheathes for a Kris Dagger on his left and a Wedung on his right. This man is a Majapahit Warrior who has walked to the area from a nearby beach to scout ahead of the army.

In front of one of the small hills, a man wearing a Coat of 10,000 Nails with a Steel Helmet on his head seems to be dancing around with a sword and shield in his hands. In the man's right hand is a Khanda sword while in his left hand is a Dhal shield with him having Chakram on his arms and held on his belt. On the left side of his belt is a scabbard and a sheath for a Katar on the right side along with a Urumi wrapped around his waist. This man is a Rajput Warrior who is practicing using his Khanda and Dhal to ensure he keeps up with his training.

As the Rajput keeps practicing, the Majapahit Warrior walks through the area before spotting the man and noticing his weapons. Seeing him as a possible threat, the Majapahit Warrior stabs his Bamboo Spear into the ground before kneeling down as he takes his Wooden Shield off his arm. As the man removes his Recurve Bow off his shoulder, the Rajput stops where he is and takes a breath as he finishes his training. Placing his Khanda back into its sheath, he's about to head off when he spots something from the corner of his eye and turns to see the Majapahit Warrior pulling the bowstring of his bow back. Acting fast, the Rajput raises his Dhal as the Majapahit Warrior fires the arrow which strikes the shield and he lowers it to look at his new adversary.

With the Majapahit Warrior taking another arrow out of the quiver on his back, the Rajput starts running forward towards his foe with him taking a Chakram from off his right arm. The Javanese man fires a second arrow only for the Indian man to raise his Dhal with the shield blocking the arrow again. As his foe goes to take an arrow from his quiver, the Rajput moves his shield out of the way before throwing his Chakram which cuts his left arm and causes the man to take a back up. Seeing his opponent taking a second Chakram from his belt, the Majapahit Warrior ducks down to avoid it as he drops his Recurve Bow.

Taking his Wooden Shield back onto his left arm again, he takes the Bamboo Spear from the ground as he gets back to his feet and runs to fight his foe. Seeing this, the Rajput slows down as he grabs the hilt of his Khanda with his foe reaching him. Performing a thrust with his Bamboo Spear, the Majapahit Warrior sees his foe raising his Dhal to block the strike through the sharpened point goes into it a bit. Backing up as his foe pulls his spear back, the Indian man draws his Khanda out from his sheath as he sees the Javanese man performs a second thrust.

Stepping to the side, the Rajput quickly brings his sword down with it chopping the Bamboo Spear in half with relative ease. As his adversary tosses away his broken weapon, the man tries to perform a slash from his right only for them to block using his shield. Drawing his Kris Dagger from its sheath, the Majapahit Warrior goes for his own slash with his foe raising his shield. However, the dagger manages to cut into the Dhal with ease with the man pulling it back after it goes in about a fourth of the way.

Backing up from the strike, the Rajput swings his Khanda to perform a strike from his left which nearly strikes his foe before raising his shield to block another slash from the dagger that cuts into the shield again. As he blocks an overhead strike that chops a bit into his shield, the Majapahit Warrior performs a thrust that pierces through the shield and nearly hits the hand of his opponent. Once the dagger is pulled out, the Indian man drops his Dhal before grabbing the spike of his Khanda to perform a two handed slash from his right.

The Javanese man uses his shield to block it, but the Wooden Shield splinters from the strike and the Majapahit Warrior performs a slashing strike to his foe's stomach. However, the Kris Dagger only slides across the Coat of 10,000 Nails and the man backs away before the Rajput performs a slash from his left that knocks the Kris Dagger from his foe's hand. As his opponent moves to continue his attack, he sees the man performing a spin to increase the striking force behind an overhead chop that the Majapahit Warrior attempts to block with his shield.

The Khanda manages to chop into the Wooden Shield, but gets stuck with the Javanese man sliding his left arm from it as he draws his Wedung Knife. With the shield taking his sword to the ground, the Indian man attempts to draw his weapon out only for the Majapahit Warrior to slash his hand with it sliding across the armor. Despite this, the force causes the Rajput to back up before his adversary performs a thrust that gets the blade past the metal parts and the tip into his gut. Pulling his knife out, the man sees his foe backing up before moving forward to perform a slash to his foe's face.

However, the Rajput ducks under the slash as he pulls out his Katar and thrusts it forward with the blade getting past the Rattan armor with some difficulty. As the man cries out in pain, his foe draws his push dagger out of him and he backs away with blood now spilling from his mouth. Putting his Katar away, the Rajput grabs the hilt of his Urumi and brings it out with the Majapahit Warrior seeing the whip-like sword. Seeing him run up, the Javanese man attempts to bring his Wedung Knife up before his foe performs a spin that causes the blade of the Urumi to slash his left leg and the cotton fabric over it.

While the fabric stops a serious slash, another spin causes the man to cry out as the blade slashes his right arm open and he drops his knife. Continuing to spin, the man performs an upward slash that causes the blade of the Urumi to slash the Majapahit Warrior across his throat and sends them to the ground. Stopping as he catches his breath, the Rajput sees his foe on the ground unmoving with blood leaking from several places before raising the hilt of his Urumi into the air as he gives a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Between these two warriors who were able to defend their homes from invaders, neither was willing to back down yet it was the **Rajput** who emerged as the victor with a possible outcome of 5.9 out of 10 battles. This is one match where one warrior held most of the edges and was able to simply dominate the fight thanks to this advantage. Starting off with x-factors, both the Majapahit Warrior and Rajput took slight edges with the Majapahit Warrior having ferocity and the Rajput having audacity. However, the Rajput had the solid edges in both training and experience which gave them more to work with in this match. Moving onto armor, the Majapahit Warrior had the better shield of the two yet the Rajput had the better armor which provided more protection and he had a helmet unlike his opponent. Moving onto their weapons, neither took the edge in special weapons while the Majapahit Warrior took long range and the Rajput took both close and medium range. This means that, while the Majapahit Warrior had the better ranged weapon, the Rajput had the edge once the distance between them was closed along with his weapons being more likely to get past the armor of his foe than those used by the Majapahit Warrior. In the end, the better trained and experienced Rajput with his better armor and more deadly arsenal took the victory from the more ferocious Majapahit Warrior and his better ranged weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we compare two warriors who battled against gunpowder warriors in the American Southwest and South Africa.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! Sorry this is late again, I've been needing to get back on schedule. This one started much differently with different weapons and armor for the Majapahit Warrior, but I quickly found out the close and medium range weapons I had were from different parts of the Majapahit Empire and their armor...well, let's just say info on it was all over the place. When I finally settled on the time I was taking them and what weapons and armor they had, it became obvious who was going to win. I do try to make battles that are balanced, but this ended up being one where that wasn't exactly possible. That said, I do like the dynamic these two warriors share with them having defended their homes from invasion and the added research I did for the Majapahit Warrior makes them ideal for gunpowder matches.

I know some will question why I used the Urumi, or 'Aara' as the show called it, here rather than using another weapon and that's actually because I do like the weapon. The concept of it is rather unique and I can see it as a deadly weapon like how I used it here. Now, I didn't give it an edge due to this bias but rather I saw it as the more durable weapon of the two since the spear is made of bamboo and wood can be chopped through while steel is a bit harder to break. Plus, even if the Majapahit Warrior had better armor, it would be harder to defend against the Urumi due to its flexible blade while a spear is easier to defend against. As for next time, it does sound vague but anyone with knowledge of the show should be able to recognize the warriors from the locations given. Finally, I still have my poll for the Versus Series up if you want to vote for it, just see the notes for the Athenian vs. Roman battle for more details. Hope you all enjoy!


	32. Apache vs Zulu Warrior

**GT25's Historical Series: Apache vs. Zulu Warrior**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical series. In this series, we will compare two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two warriors who battled against those with gunpowder weapons with the Apache of the American Southwest and the Zulu Warrior of Southern Africa. For this installment, we will take both from the 19th century with the Apache during the time of the Apache-Mexico Wars and the Zulu Warrior during the reign of Shaka Zulu. While these two warriors are more well known than others, I will still provide the history of the warriors to keep everyone on the same page.

 **History of the Warriors**

Migrating from the same northern locales as the Navajo people, the **Apache** are a group of culturally related Native American tribes in the Southwestern United States and Northern Mexico. With these people living in various environments including the southern Great Plains, the Apache tribes would spread out and are often attributed to six major Apache speaking groups through four other tribes would be referred to as Apache as well. First making contact with the Spanish in the mid 16th century, the Apache had been trading with the Pueblo peoples with Spanish sovereignty over the area disrupting trade between them and the Navajo people. During the early 19th century, the Apache would conduct raids against the Mexicans after the government cut the budget to support them and cutting off food rations to those settled near military settlements. By the time of the Mexican American War over a decade later, the Apache bands would promise safe passage for US soldiers through their lands with them signing a peace treaty with the nation.

* * *

Originally a major clan in what is today Northern KwaZulu-Natal, the **Zulu** are a Bantu ethnic group of South Africa which was founded around 1709 by Zulu kaMalandela. At this time, the area was occupied by many large Nguni communities and clans which had migrated down Africa's east coast over centuries. However, it wasn't until around 1818 when the Zulus formed a powerful state under the leadership of Shaka. Shaka initiating many military, social, cultural, and political reforms which formed a well organized and centralized state known as the Kingdom of Zulu. The most important reforms involved the transformation of the army and the Zulu Warriors with innovative tactics and weapons to use in battle. Under Shaka's leadership, the Zulu Warriors would combat the Ndwandwe tribe in the Ndwandwe-Zulu War for over two years as they started to expand their kingdom. After the death of Shaka, the Zulu under the leadership of his half-brother Dingane would clash against the Boers during their Great Trek into the interior of modern South Africa.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Knife ( _Apache_ ): The Knife is a melee weapon which is used by the Apache in combat with them often carrying more than one and being able to throw them at a foe. These knives have blades composed of stone or bone attached to a wooden handle through some did had iron and steel blades thanks to trade. An example of this type of weapon most likely has a 4 inch bone or stone blade with a total length of 8 inches and possibly weighs 14.5 pounds.

* * *

Zulu Axe ( _Zulu Warrior_ ): The Zulu Axe was a type of axe from South Africa with a half-moon shaped blade that was often carried by Zulu officers as a symbol to show their rank. This type of axe most likely has a length of 30 inches and possibly weighs 2.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Zulu Axe gets the edge. Despite the Knife being able to be thrown and an Apache would have more than one on their person, the Zulu Axe can deal out more damage and has a reach advantage even when taking the Knife as a throwing weapon into account.

 **Medium Range**

Tomahawk ( _Apache_ ): The Tomahawk is a type of axe from North America which resembles a hatchet with a straight shaft which was used in both melee combat and as a throwing weapon. While there are some axe heads that were made from stone, for this match it will be assumed that the Tomahawk being used has either a horse jaw bone or iron axe head. An example of this type of axe has a length of 22 inches and possibly weighs 1.8 pounds.

* * *

Iklwa ( _Zulu Warrior_ ): The Iklwa is a type of spear that is a shorter version of the Assegai with a larger, broader spear head which could slash through was mostly used for thrusts. An example of this type of spear has a 13 inch iron spear head with a total length of 30 inches and weighs 1.51 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. The Iklwa is longer by 8 inches and could slash despite being primarily a thrusting weapon, but the Tomahawk is slightly lighter by 4.32 ounces and is a chopping weapon that can be used as both a melee and throwing weapon. While the Iklwa more than likely has the longer blade due to being a spear rather than an axe, the head of the Tomahawk used here could be made from a horse jaw bone or iron which would allow it to match the make of the short spear.

 **Long Range**

Apache Bow ( _Apache_ ): The Apache Bow is a type of bow used by the Apache for both hunting and combat with it being made from mulberry or hickory wood. This bow has a length of 42 inches and possibly weighs 1.56 pounds.

* * *

Iwisa Club ( _Zulu Warrior_ ): The Iwisa, known also as the knobkierie, is a type of wooden club which typically has a large knob at one end with either a straight or slightly curved handle. While often used as swagger sticks and as ceremonial objects, they were used for combat both in close range and as a throwing weapon in place of the throwing spear, or Isijula. An example of this club has a length of 28 inches and possibly weighs a pound.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Apache Bow gets the edge. The Iwisa is a club that can be thrown as well as being used as a melee weapon, but the Apache Bow has a longer range and has more shots thanks to being able to launch arrows rather than being thrown.

 **Special Weapons**

War Club ( _Apache_ ): The War Club is a type of club that is composed of a stone head covered in rawhide on a short wooden handle used in melee combat. This type of club has a length of 21 inches and possibly weighs 1.75 pounds.

* * *

Spit of Poison ( _Zulu Warrior_ ): As a type of distraction, the Zulu Warrior makes use of a spit of poison which is when they chewed a poisonous herb that mixes the toxins with their own saliva. Thanks to building a tolerance to the herb by chewing it outside of battle, a Zulu could spit the poison about four feet in front of them to blind their victim. An additional method of delivering this poison is to dip ostrich feathers in it and then stabbing their opponent with the feathers.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The War Club gets the edge. While the Spit of Poison can blind a foe and can be used as a distraction, the War Club is an actual weapon with the potential to kill and injure an opponent.

 **Armor**

Rawhide Shield ( _Apache_ ): When going into battle, the Apache made use of a small to medium sized round, convex shield that was often their main armor. This shield is made of rawhide with it most likely having leather straps on the back for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Ishlangu Shield ( _Zulu Warrior_ ): During the battles they took part in, the Zulu Warriors made use of the Ishlangu which is a large, oval shield which was their main armor during a fight. This shield is made of oxhide attached to a wooden spine which the user can use to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Zulu Warrior gets the edge. While both are made of similar material, the Ishlangu is the larger of the two and can be used in combat with the Iklwa rather than being purely defense like the Rawhide Shield.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Zulu Warrior gets the edge. With them often having to learn how to be hunters and warriors, the Apache would be trained in the use of different combat styles which included knife fighting, archery, and the use of throwing weapons. Starting their training at the age of six, the Zulu Warriors would challenge each other to stick fights as a type of training and would be drilled on force marches along with stamping thorny tree and bush branches flat to harden their feet.

 _Experience:_ The Apache gets the edge. By the time of the Apache-Mexico Wars, the Apache during this time had battled against the Mexicans despite still trading with some of the villages and possibly against other Native Americans like the Comanche and other Apache tribes. During the reign of Shaka and the Ndwandwe-Zulu War, the Zulu Warriors had battled against and defeating the Ndwandwe tribe using their superior tactics along with expanding the Zulu Kingdom using these tactics.

 _Tactics:_ As they were infamous for their use of guerrilla warfare, the Apache made use of quick and precise attacks at an opponent with them using stealth to closing the distance and hit and run tactics to handle foes with superior weapons and numbers. Due to often battling with other warriors, the Zulu Warriors would typically take the offensive and employ tactics to battle an enemy head on with them often closing the distance to bring the fight into more effective melee combat.

 _Ferocity:_ While often using stealth in battles against other groups, the Apache were still willing to battle against both other Native Americans and those who wanted to either hunt them down for bounties or to protect their homes. Under the reign of Shaka and during the Ndwandwe-Zulu War, the Zulu Warriors were willing to battle against other tribes in combat and close the distance to battle against their enemies to defend their homes and expand their kingdom.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a standard one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of tall grassland close to a lightly forested area, an Apache is staying low in the grass to look for food as a Zulu Warrior is on a hunt away from his fellow warriors.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of tall grassland that is about fifty feet away from a lightly forested area, a Native American man wearing a yellow buckskin shirt with chustai held by a belt and buckskin leggings with him wearing a headband and moccasins on his feet is staying low in the grass. The man has a quiver full of arrows on his back with an Apache Bow in his left hand with his arm having a Rawhide Shield on it as well. On his belt is a Tomahawk with a horse jaw bone as its axe head and a War Club hanging from it with three sheathes for Knives which are strapped to his belt. This man is an Apache whose looking for food while staying out of sight from animals.

In the same area of grassland that is about forty feet away from where the Apache is, an African man wearing cow tail regulia over his chest and a spotted cat loincloth with him having cow tails on his shins and a headdress with plumes on it is walking through the grass. In the man's right hand is an Iklwa and a Zulu Axe while he's holding a Ishlangu and Iwisa with his left hand. On his waist is a small pouch which holds poisonous herbs and two ostrich feathers which were perviously dipped in other herbs. This man is a Zulu Warrior who has gone on a hunt for some food away from his fellow warriors.

As he keeps walking through the grass while staying low, the Apache stops upon spotting the Zulu Warrior with him noticing the weapons he has. Slowly taking a few steps forward, the Native American reaches behind his back and grabs an arrow from his quiver. While he keeps walking, the African hears something and stops as he raises his Ishlangu in front of him as he looks around for the source of the noise. Hearing the soft noise again, the Zulu Warrior still doesn't see anything before the Apache lets out a war cry as he stands up and fires an arrow from his bow. The arrow hits the African in his right shoulder and he cries out before turning to his right to see the Native American as they pull out another arrow from his quiver.

Taking a step back, the Apache fires the second arrow with his adversary moving his Ishlangu in front of him to block the arrow through it still punches through the oxhide. Dropping his Iklwa and Zulu Axe, the Zulu Warrior grabs his Iwisa from his left hand and brings his arm back as his foe takes out a third arrow. Acting fast, the African throws his club with the Apache ducking to avoid the attack before coming back up with the arrow on his bow. Firing the arrow which gets blocked by the Ishlangu, the Native American quickly turns around and runs towards the lightly forested area as his foe takes the arrows out of his shield and his shoulder.

Quickly grabbing a few herbs from his pouch, the Zulu Warrior grabs his Zulu Axe with his left hand and Iklwa in his right before racing after his opponent as he sees them run into the forest. The Apache gets behind a tree with him placing his Apache Bow against it before grabbing his Tomahawk from his belt. As he does this, the Zulu Warrior is walking cautiously forward with his Ishlangu and Iklwa at the ready while chewing on the poisonous herbs. Staying on alert, the African keeps walking forward almost unaware of the Native American sneaking up on him from his left. With him keeping track of where he steps, the Apache gets within five feet of his foe before the Zulu Warrior turns and spits at him.

Surprised, the Native American backs up while raising his Rawhide Shield to stop it from coming close to his face before seeing his opponent stepping forward. Performing a thrust with his Iklwa, the African sees his foe sidestep the strike before seeing the head of the Tomahawk going into his shield. Taking his weapon from the shield, the Apache attempts to perform another chop only to see his foe thrusting his spear at him again. Despite stepping to the side, the spear head still cuts his buckskin shirt and his right side open before running away from his foe.

Not wanting to see his foe get away, the Zulu Warrior quickly rushes after him only to see the Native American turn around as he throws his Tomahawk at him. Raising his shield, the African is able to block it with his Ishlangu only for the axe blade to once again punch through. Taking his War Club from his belt, the Apache sees his adversary still running towards him before raising his Rawhide Shield to stop a thrust from the Iklwa. Seeing the spear head going through his shield with some ease, the Native American uses this to perform an overhead strike that causes the War Club to strike the Zulu Warrior's right arm. Retracting his right arm in pain, the African steps back as his foe takes his shield off and tosses it and his Iklwa away.

Grabbing his Zulu Axe, the Zulu Warrior sees his opponent rush forward and grab the hilt of his Tomahawk before ripping it from his Ishlangu. Acting fast, the Apache swings his War Club to force his foe to block with his shield before using the back of the head on the Tomahawk to take the Ishlangu away. However, the Zulu Warrior uses this to swing his axe and the axe blade cuts across his foe's chest which sends them to the ground and his Tomahawk landing a few feet away. Grabbing his Zulu Axe with two hands, the African attempts to bring the weapon in a downward strike only for the Native American to roll out of the way.

Getting to his feet, the Apache swings his War Club only for his foe to swing his Zulu Axe and cut the weapon in half with ease. Seeing this and jumping back to avoid another swing, he tosses his broken weapon away with the Zulu Warrior performing another swing with his axe. Ducking down, the Native American draws a Knife from his belt and slashes his opponent across the chest upon getting back up. Backing away, the African grabs the ostrich feathers from the pouch with his left hand and brings his arm back to stab his adversary.

However, the Apache is able to step out of the way of the stab and ducks under a swing of the Zulu Axe before slashing his foe across the back of his left leg. The Zulu Warrior attempts another stab, but his opponent counters with his Knife that cuts his wrist and leaves another wound on his chest. Seeing the Native American making a mad dash for his Tomahawk, his foe gives out a shout as he tries to rush after him. However, the African is caught off guard as his adversary turns around and throws his Knife which goes into his gut.

Crying out and stepping back, the Zulu Warrior grabs the Knife and pulls it out of him before looking up to see his foe with his Tomahawk in hand. Not wanting to give up, the Zulu Warrior attempts to swing his axe again only for the Apache to grab his wrist and swing his Tomahawk into his neck. Pulling his weapon from his foe, the Apache watches his foe stand still for a few seconds before falling backwards to the ground. Looking at his fallen foe with blood pouring from his neck, the Apache looks to the sky before raising his Tomahawk into the air as he gives out another war cry.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle of two warriors who battled against gunpowder warriors, both were able to give it their all with the **Apache** coming out as the victor with a possible outcome of 5.2 out of 10 battles. Starting with their weapons, both were even in medium range while the Zulu Warrior gained the edge in close range and the Apache gained the edge in long range and special weapons. This does mean the Zulu had the better melee weapon, but the Apache can use half of their weapons at both a distance and in melee which made their arsenal more flexible. Despite the Zulu Warrior gaining the edge in armor due to his larger shield, the Ishlangu didn't factor in as much since its use in combat is against shields similar to it and not rounds shields like the Rawhide Shield. However, what made this close was the x-factors with both having edges in half of the factors. While the Zulu Warrior had a slight edge in ferocity and a solid edge in training, the Apache had the solid edge in both experience and tactics which helped gain them the win. The Zulu Warrior had the better training and could match the Apache in ferocity, but the Zulu Warrior is more used to battling in an army while the tactics of the Apache are better in small skirmishes and single combat. Simply put, the better tactics and more experienced Apache with their more flexible arsenal allowed them to overcome the better trained and more ferocious Zulu Warrior with their better shield and close range weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, two medieval warrior go head to head with the soldiers of the Joseon Dynasty and the Kingdom of France.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This is one of the battles I've wanted to do since the original version of my old Deadliest Warrior story and I'm thankful I finally got to do it. I know that PFC Rice Man did this battle for the first chapter of his Deadliest Warrior story, but to be fair a lot of people do have matches that have been done before or were planned at the same time as someone else did them. I'm guilty of this myself, but I just wanted to address that before anyone says that I copied him. As to why I used the Spit of Poison and not include the Isijula throwing spear, I had the Spit of Poison in this match from the beginning and I felt that it'd make my fight different enough from the version of this match done by PFC Rice Man. Though, do keep in mind this match was made around the time the show was airing so I didn't really have as much knowledge about these warriors as I do now.

As for next time...I'm just going to spoil it, it's Joseon Warrior vs. French Knight. If you're wondering why, well I think it's about time I make a certain rule of this and the Versus Series known. While I do have a lot of ideas with warriors for this series, I've also had a policy that every warrior is able to be entered into at least ten matches if possible. However, only about half of those matches, if that, can get into the series and those that do are chosen based on if the matches are either fair or work for the battle. I'm trying to plan it out so that the matches with returning warriors are spaced out and, after the next match, there's only two other matches of this part of the series with returning warriors.

I have this rule in place mostly since I figured it'd be a nice twist on the 'Back for Blood' and 'Back for Redemption' matches that a lot of Deadliest Warrior stories do. I just happen to use the warriors in a few matches which make sense and would be interesting for me to do. I hope this turns out well and that you guys do enjoy the next chapter, as I do wish to bring back some of the past warriors for other battles as well. Hope you all enjoyed!


	33. Joseon Warrior vs French Knight

**GT25's Historical Series: Joseon Warrior vs. French Knight**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical series. In this series, we will compare two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will compare two medieval warriors from the 15th century with the warriors of the Joseon Dynasty of Korea and the Knights of the Kingdom of France. For this installment, we will take the Joseon Warrior from the year 1419 during the Gihae Eastern Expedition and the French Knight from the year 1450 during the Battle of Formigny. Since one of these warriors isn't that well known compared to the other, I will be giving a brief summary of these two warriors to keep everyone on the same basis.

 **History of the Warriors**

After the collapse of the Kingdom of Goryeo, a group led by General Yi Seong-gye would revolt and overthrow King U of Goryeo before taking the throne in 1392. While wanting to keep the name of the old kingdom, Yi Seong-gye, now King Taejo, would instead choose to name the new kingdom the Joseon Dynasty as a tribute to the ancient Korean state of Gojoseon. As the new kingdom rose to prominence, they would raise an army made up of **Joseon Warriors** to battle for the kingdom. Due to the conflicts of the princes of the first king, the warriors would take part in the battles between some of these princes before the rise of Sejong the Great. Under the advise and guidance of his father Taejong, Sejong would send the Joseon Warriors to embark on the Gihae Eastern Expedition, or the Ōei Invasion, to remove the nuisance of the Kaizoku, or Japanese pirates. While the Joseon Warriors would be defeated by a Japanese army, the Korean expedition would end up succeeding as the numbers of coastal raids by the Kaizoku would drop dramatically.

* * *

With the Treaty of Verdun in 843 CE dividing the Carolingian Empire into three parts, Charles the Bald would end up ruling West Francia which would stay for over a century. After the Duke of France and Court of Paris, Hugh Capet, ascended to the throne in 987, West Francia would be transformed into the Kingdom of France with the Capetian dynasty ruling over the kingdom. As this new kingdom rose to power, they would gain an army which would include the **French Knights** who would battle for the kingdom. After the death of King Charles IV with no male heirs, his nephew King Edward III of England would attempt to take the throne after King Philip VI of France confiscated English land in France. By the 15th century, France was losing the resulting Hundred Years' War before the tide turned in favor of France. With the French Knights and their allies slowly but steadily reconquering territory held by the English, the French forces would end up gaining a decisive victory against the English at the Battle of Formigny that helped in gaining victory in the Hundred Years' War.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Hwando ( _Joseon Warrior_ ): The Hwando is a military sword that is similar to the Japanese Katana which was the standard sidearm of Korean soldiers well into the 19th century. An example of this sword has a 28 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 39.5 inches and weighs 2.4 pounds.

* * *

Longsword ( _French Knight_ ): The Longsword is a type of European sword that has a two-handed hilt with a double-edged blade which was used during the Medieval Ages and into the Renaissance. Due to its design and its cruciform grip, this allows the blade to be used both as a sword and for the user to grab to use the hilt and crossguard as a blunt force trauma weapon. An example of this sword has a 36 inch steel blade with a total length of 47 inches and weighs 3.06 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Longsword gets the edge. While the Hwando is lighter by 10.56 ounces, the Longsword has a longer blade by 19 inches and its design allows the sword to be far more versatile with how its used.

 **Medium Range**

Dangpa ( _Joseon Warrior_ ): The Dangpa, or Dang pa, is a Korean name for a Ranseur with a three pronged spear like the trident. Assuming the one used is the iron dangpa, or cheolpa, this polearm has two outer prongs which are slightly crooked with a middle tip that is slightly longer than the other two tips. This type of polearm is said to have a length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and possibly weighs 4.9 pounds.

* * *

Poleaxe ( _French Knight_ ): A polearm that was often used by foot soldiers, the Poleaxe is a versatile weapon that is designed to break through armor. This weapon typically has a large axe blade on the front and a hammer head on the reverse side with a short spike on top for piercing armor. An example of this polearm has a length of 67 inches and possibly weighs 4.74 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Poleaxe gets the edge. The Dangpa is longer by 17 inches, but the Poleaxe is slightly lighter by 2.56 ounces and it has more options in combat with its axe blade and hammer head along with its spike compared to the iron spear head with it flanked by two other prongs.

 **Long Range**

Gakgung Bow ( _Joseon Warrior_ ): The Gakgung is a water buffalo horn based composite reflex bow from Korea which was used throughout the Joseon Dynasty even after the adoption of the arquebus. This type of bow has a length of 49 inches and possibly weighs 1.79 pounds.

* * *

Steel Crossbow ( _French Knight_ ): The Steel Crossbow, or Arbalest, is a late variant of the Crossbow that uses steel prods, or bow, and much larger than earlier crossbows with it producing a greater force behind its shots. However, due to the greater tensile strength of steel, it requires the use of a spanning devise known as a windlass to wind the bowstring back. This crossbow has a length of 41 inches with the length of the arms being 34 inches and weighs 14.25 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Gakgung Bow gets the edge. As I said in Vlad Dracula vs. Khutulun, the Steel Crossbow most likely generates more power behind the bolt than the arrow from this type of bow. However, the Gakgung Bow can still fire off more arrows in the same time that the user of the crossbow is reloading the weapon.

 **Special Weapons**

Pyeongon ( _Joseon Warrior_ ): The Pyeongon is a type of weapon that is described as 'nunchaku like' which was used by the Joseon army on both foot and horseback. Inspired by the farmer's flail to thresh rice with, the Pyeongon is a type of two-section staff with the shorter stick being covered in spikes and attached by either a short metal chain or sometimes rope. This type of staff weapon has a 18.5 inch striking end with it attached to a shaft that is 73.62 inches in length and possibly weighs 4.95 pounds.

* * *

Morning Star ( _French Knight_ ): The Morning Star is a type of club weapon from the Medieval Ages which consists of a shaft with an attached metal ball that has spikes to increase the damage. While the name often conjures a spiked ball on a chain, this is actually a spiked flail with the Morning Star often referring to a weapon that is similar to the Mace rather than the Flail. An example of this type of mace has a length of 33.5 inches and possibly weighs 3.13 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Pyeongon has a longer shaft by 40.12 inches and the Morning Star is lighter by 1.82 pounds, both are able to be used in combat either on foot or on horseback which makes things rather even despite it being a flail against a normal type of mace.

 **Armor**

Steel Lamellar, Steel Helmet, and Rattan Shield ( _Joseon Warrior_ ): During the 15th century, the warriors of the Joseon Dynasty made use of a metal lamellar armor with it also protecting their upper arms and thighs. This lamellar armor is made of small, rectangular plates made of steel laced together in horizontal rows most likely laced to a leather backing. Lamellar armor was typically able to offer protection from slashing attacks and blunt force trauma, but a thrusting attack could break through as the small plates could spread apart if the lacing fails.

In addition to this body armor, the warriors of the Joseon Dynasty made use of a steel helmet which bears a resemblance with regards to the Kettle Helm in Europe. Appearing like a round kettle, this helmet has a a small brim around the bottom rim of the helmet along with attached neck defenses of mail or lamellar with it being assumed the helmet is using lamellar armor. In this case, the helmet most likely has a skirt of steel lamellar armor that protects the sides and back of the head though it still leaves the user's face and possibly the front of their neck exposed.

Finally, the warriors of the Joseon Dynasty at this time made use of the Rattan Shield which is a medium sized round, convex shield that was often used in combat. This type of shield was made of rattan plants weaved together with it having two handles, most likely made of rattan as well, on the back for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Steel Plate Armor with Chainmail, Great Bascinet, and Heater Shield ( _French Knight_ ): The trademark armor of the time period, the French Knights would wear steel plate armor over chainmail which was the main form of armor for the heavy infantry and cavalry. The body armor, worn over a mail hauberk with long sleeves, is comprised of a steel cuirass with tassels attached to the front chest piece and pauldrons on the shoulders which covered part of the user's upper arms as well.

On the user's arms, they wear a rerebrace on the upper arm with a vambrace to protect the user's forearm and finally a pair of gauntlets to protect their hands and wrists. On their legs, the user would make use of cuisses to protect their upper legs like the tassels along with Medieval greaves on their shins and a sabaton on each foot.

As there are some gaps between the parts of the plate armor, a layers of chainmail, made of steel rings riveted together, was used to protect the areas that weren't covered by plate armor. This armor provided excellent protection against both slashing and thrusting attacks with the chainmail offering similar protection from slashing attacks. While both the mail and plate armor could be pierced, it is often difficult to do so due to their make though blunt force trauma can cause damage to the armor.

In addition to this armor, the French Knights often made use of a steel Great Bascinet which is a variant of the Bascinet helmet with a metal gorget instead of a mail curtain, or aventail. This type of Bascinet has a visor that covers the face which can be lifted up for the user to better see and the entire helmet protects the head and neck of the user. This helmet would offer excellent protection to the user's head with the only weak points being the eye slits of the visor and the user's face if the visor is lifted.

Finally, the Knights of the time made use of a Heater Shield which was a medium sized shield that has a flat top and curving down to a point at the bottom similar to a clothes iron, hence its name. This shield is typically made of wood and covered in canvas with enarmes, or leather straps, on the back of it for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The French Knight gets the edge. Starting with their shields, both are medium sized shields with the Rattan Shield being said to be stronger than wooden shields which is what the Heater Shield is. Plus, due to their shapes, the Rattan Shield more than likely would cover a larger area of the body than the Heater Shield which allows it to get a slight edge here. Moving onto helmets, this is rather easy since the Great Bascinet protects the entire head unlike the Steel Helmet. While the Joseon Steel Helmet will provide the user better vision, the visor of the Great Bascinet protects the user's face and the added gorget gives the user more protection than the lamellar skirt of the steel helmet.

With the body armor, there is no question that the Steel Plate Armor with Chainmail is better than the Steel Lamellar. While the lamellar does offer some protection from blunt force trauma, the Steel Plate armor is extremely difficult to pierce with most weapons and the second layer of Chainmail offers decent protection should the plate fail. So, while the Rattan Shield has a slight edge over the Heater Shield, the Steel Plate Armor with Chainmail and the Great Bascinet offer more protection to the user than the Steel Lamellar and Steel Helmet.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ Even during a time of relative peace, the Joseon Warriors were trained in martial arts which was often used with the weapons they used for battle including archery along with most likely being able to take part in battles both on land and at sea. Even as the Age of Chivalry was starting to end, the French Knights most likely had several years of training under a lord and later on as a squire of an older knight in many weapons and skills before they became eligible to becoming a knight.

 _Experience:_ The French Knight gets the edge. By the time of the Gihae Eastern Expedition, the Joseon Warriors had battled against the Kaizoku that attacked the mainland and both these pirates along with a Japanese army during their almost two week expedition. By the time of the Battle of Formigny, the French Knights had spend many years battling against the English knights and infantry forces which included the English Longbowmen during the late and final stages of the Hundred Years War.

 _Loyalty:_ As the leaders of the military would gain their ranks through exams based off their skills, the Joseon Warriors were willing to follow their leaders into battles against enemies of the kingdom which included stopping pirate raids. As they operated on the code of chivalry and pleaded their loyalty to their leaders, the French Knights were more than willing to follow the French monarchy and the leaders of the French army into battle against the English forces.

 _Ferocity:_ The Joseon Warrior gets the edge, but not by much. Despite not having as many experience like those of later time periods, the Joseon Warriors were still willing to battle any enemy of the dynasty including pirates and raid the islanders and plunder pirate settlements during the Gihae Eastern Expedition. Despite operating under the code of chivalry which outlines how they should act, the French Knights were still willing to battle the English forces during the Hundred Years War and kill any captured foes who weren't knights like archers or peasants.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This would be a one on one match with both warriors being on horseback for part of the battle.

 _The Set Up:_ In a lightly forested area, a Joseon Warrior is sitting at a camp with his horse close by as a French Knight rides on his horse through the area to look into some rumors.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a small clearing in a lightly forested area, a man wearing Steel Lamellar over a red orange tunic and having a Steel Helmet on his head is sitting on a rock at a make shift camp in front of a fire with some meat hanging from a stick over it. On the left side of the man's belt is a holster for his Gakgung Bow over the scabbard for a Hwando and a quiver full of arrows hanging from the right side of his belt. Not far from the man is a horse next to a tree which has a Rattan Shield in front of a Dangpa and Pyeongon which are leaning against the tree. This man is a Joseon Warrior who is cooking a meal from a hunt he just went on while waiting for the rest of the army to arrive.

Nearby in the same lightly forested area, a man wearing Steel Plate Armor with chainmail being seen on parts of his body and having a Great Bascinet on his head is riding on his horse through the woods. Under the man's right arm is a Poleaxe which he has between his body and arm while holding a Steel Crossbow in his other hand. On his back is a Heater Shield, having a blue canvas with three yellow _fleur-de-lis_ as its coat of arms, which has a guige attached that hangs over his shoulder. The man has a scabbard for his Longsword on the left side of his belt and a small quiver full of bolts on the right side with a Morning Star hanging from his horse's saddle. This man is a French Knight who has been sent by the king to look into rumors about an army approaching the kingdom.

As the Joseon Warrior spins the stick to flip the meat over to cook the other side, the French Knight continues to ride through the forest before stopping his horse upon seeing the light from the flame. Dismounting from his stead, the Knight walks over to a nearby tree and puts his Poleaxe against it before slowly walking with his Steel Crossbow in hand. Continuing to walk for about forty feet, the man stops upon seeing the fire and the Joseon Warrior about twenty feet away from where he is. Spotting his armor and the weapons against the tree, the French Knight deduces the man as part of this rumored army and pulls out a bolt from the quiver on his belt.

Seeing his food about done, the Joseon Warrior gets up to take the stick away from the fire before hearing a bird flying away as if spooked by something. Looking around, the warrior doesn't see anything until he turns to his left and spots the Knight aiming his Steel Crossbow at him. Before he could react, the man fires his weapon with the bolt hitting him above the gut through the bolt doesn't fully go through the lamellar armor. Crying out, the man takes a step back as he tries to pull the bolt out to no avail and sees his foe putting the front of the weapon on the ground as he puts on a windlass.

Taking his Gakgung Bow from its holster, the Joseon Warrior pulls out an arrow and nocks it onto the bowstring as his newest adversary winds the devise to pull the bowstring of his crossbow back. However, the warrior lets his arrow fly towards his opponent only for it to glance off the Great Bascinet with the man not being visibly effected by it. Acting fast, the Korean man takes out another arrow and puts it onto his Gakgung Bow before letting the second arrow fly as well. However, the French man is still unfazed when the arrow glances off his pauldron and he finishes reloading his Steel Crossbow.

Taking the windlass off the weapon and picking it up, the French Knight takes out a bolt as his foe pulls back the bowstring of his Gakgung Bow before firing another arrow at him. While being forced to step back upon the arrow hitting the cuirass, the arrow fails to puncture the armor and the Knight puts the bolt onto his weapon before aiming his Steel Crossbow. Seeing this, the Joseon Warrior runs away as the bolt is fired and sent into the distance as he holsters his Gakgung bow and gets to his other weapons.

Upon his adversary going for his other weapons, the French man tosses his Steel Crossbow away and starts to run back to his horse. Grabbing his Pyeongon from the tree, the Joseon Warrior gets to his horse and gets himself onto the saddle as he grabs the reins. As he has his horse move forward, the Knight gets to his own horse with him having gotten his Heater Shield onto his left arm and picks up his Poleaxe. Quickly getting his foot in the stirrup, the man gets back onto his horse before having his horse gallop forward towards his opponent.

Seeing the Knight now on his horse through the trees, the Joseon Warrior has his own horse break into a gallop as well with his foe reaching the clearing fast. As his foe moves to meet him, the Knight quickly drops his Poleaxe onto the ground and grabs his Morning Star from the saddle. Both men move forward to attack with the Korean man grabbing his Pyeongon with both hands before they reach each other. Swinging their weapons, the French Knight hits his opponent in the side with his Morning Star while the Joseon Warrior swings the Pyeongon to strike his foe's helmet.

As they gallop past each other, the warrior groans in pain from the strike while the Knight is dazed for a moment with their horses continuing forward before both men have their steads turn around. Once they are facing each other gain, both men have their horses gallop forward as they both prepare to attack once again. However, getting into range, the Joseon Warrior swings his Pyeongon to strike his foe in the chest and manages to knock them off their horse. Landing on the ground, the Knight looks up to see his horse galloping away and turns his head around to see his Morning Star ten feet from him.

Noticing his foe turning his horse around, the French man turns his head and spies his Poleaxe close to him before scrambling to his feet as he takes his Heater Shield off his arm. Seeing his foe now on foot, the Korean man has his horse break into a gallop once again as he readies his Pyeongon. However, the Knight picks up his Poleaxe with the hammer end facing forward and turns around to look at his foe. As the warrior approaches and raises his two-section staff to perform a strike, the Knight steps to his left out of the horse's way and swings his Poleaxe up to strike his foe's chest.

Being hit by the polearm, the Joseon Warrior gets knocked off his horse and falls onto the ground with his Pyeongon falling out of reach and his horse galloping away. Spinning his Poleaxe around, the French Knight steps forward as he brings his weapon down only for his adversary to roll out of the way to avoid it. Getting to his feet, the Korean man rushes for his equipment with the French man walking after him to keep his distance. Upon reaching the tree, the warrior puts his Rattan Shield over his left arm and grabs his Dangpa with his right before turning around. Upon doing so, he sees the Knight swinging his Poleaxe in another overhead strike with the Korean man raising his Rattan Shield.

While the shield stops the axe blade from striking him, the strike causes the weapon to chop into the weaving before the weapon is brought back. Stepping forward, the Joseon Warrior performs a thrust that his opponent sidesteps before jumping out of the way to avoid another overhead swing. With his foe's weapon on the ground, the man attempts to thrust his Dangpa at him only for the French Knight to lift his Poleaxe in time to catch the weapon between the spike and axe blade. Using a shove to push the weapon back, he sees his opponent loose their footing for a second and performs a thrust with his Poleaxe.

The Korean Man moves his Rattan Shield to block the strike, but cries out as the top spike of the polearm goes into his forearm before it is pulled back. He quickly performs a thrust with his Dangpa which gets deflected off the steel cuirass through it sends the Knight back a bit. Bringing his Poleaxe into another overhead swing, the man attempts to strike his foe again only for them to use their own polearm to catch the weapon between the middle and an outer prong. Grabbing the weapon with his left hand, the warrior lifts his Dangpa up and pulls the Poleaxe from his adversary and sends the weapon behind him.

However, before he can lower his weapon for a strike, the Knight runs up and grabs the handle before using his right hand to punch his opponent in the face. Letting go of his weapon due to the hit, the Joseon Warrior stumbles back from the strike with the other man tossing the weapon away from them. Getting his senses back, the warrior grabs his Hwando and draws it from his scabbard with the Knight getting his Heater Shield back onto his left arm and drawing his Longsword. Both men stay in place about seven feet from each other as they size each other up.

Deciding to take the offense, the Korean man moves forward as he performs a slash with his Hwando only for it to hit the Heater Shield. The French man brings his Longsword to bear as he does his own slash with his opponent blocking the strike with his Rattan Shield. Moving his shield out of the way, the warrior performs another slash only for it to hit the Heater Shield again and the Knight gets a slash in that hits the lamellar skirt his helmet has. Causing his foe to stumble back, the French Knight once again sides his Heater Shield off his arm before grabbing the blade of the Longsword with both hands. Seeing his foe performing a swing, the Joseon Warrior lifts his Rattan Shield with the crossguard of the sword going into the area where the spike hit the shield.

Moving his shield out of the way, the warrior performs a thrust that glances off the steel cuirass before his adversary pulls his sword back towards him. This causes the man to loose the grip on his Rattan Shield and the Knight pulls the shield away before backing up as he grabs the shield and his sword. Pulling the crossguard of his Longsword out of the shield, the French man throws it away from them before grabbing the hilt of his sword with both hands. As his foe moves his left hand slightly, the Korean man dodges a slash from his foe before turning to perform his own slash. However, the Knight turns to him and uses his Longsword to block the strike before pushing him back.

Seeing his foe still changing the grip with his left hand, the warrior attempts to take advantage of this as he performs a second slash that gets deflected by the Longsword and causes him to go past his foe. Feeling the blade of the Longsword hitting his back, the Joseon Warrior turns around to slash his adversary again only for the French Knight to block using the blade and crossguard. Pushing his foe back, both men end up seven feet from the other as they seem to size each other up again. As they stay in place, the Knight moves his left hand slightly again as he decides to end it rightly.

The warrior lets out a war cry as he steps forward to perform a slash, but his opponent takes the pommel off its screw and throws it at him. Getting hit in the face by the pommel, the warrior gets dazed for a moment as the Knight uses his left hand to grab the Longsword halfway along the blade. Before the Joseon Warrior can react, the French Knight steps into range and uses both hands to thrust the Longsword into his foe's chest with it getting past the plates and into his heart.

As the Joseon Warrior coughs up blood, the French Knight pulls the blade of his Longsword from his opponent and watches them stay still for a moment before collapsing to the ground. Looking at his fallen adversary in silence, the Knight kneels down and picks up his pommel before screwing it back into place tightly and shaking his sword. Not hearing any rattling, the man nods to himself before spinning the blade around and grabbing it with both hands before getting into a kneeling position and giving a pray to the Lord.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ These two medieval warriors from the 15th century in Asia and Europe were able to go head to head, but in the end it was the **French Knights** who gained victory with a possible outcome of 5.6 out of 10 battles. This is a match where one warrior had the majority of the edges, but one of these factors ended up being what allowed them to claim the win. Starting with x-factors, both warriors were relatively even in training while both gained a slight edge in one category with the Joseon Warrior having ferocity and the French Knight having loyalty. However, the French Knight got a solid edge in experience which gave them more to work and an edge overall in the x-factors. With the weapons, both were even in special weapons while the Joseon Warrior got the edge in long range while the French Knight got the edges in close and medium range. This gave the Joseon Warrior an edge in ranged combat while the French Knight has the edge once this battle got into melee combat. However, the factor that helped decide the victor was the armor which is where this match become rather lopsided. The Joseon Warrior has a slight edge in shields thanks to his wider Rattan Shield, but the French Knight took the other categories with his Steel Plate Armor with Chainmail and Great Bascinet. This is what helped determine the victor as the Steel Plate Armor and Great Bascinet simply nullified most of the arsenal used by the Joseon Warrior which allowed the French Knight to simply endure until he lands the final blow. Overall, the better armor and experience of the French Knight combined with his better close and medium range weapons allowed him to defeat the more ferocious Joseon Warrior and his better long range weapon.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit two Cold War communist forces from the Caribbean and Cambodia against each other.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This has been a battle that was suggested by a fellow expert for my old Deadliest Warrior story and I've finally glad to have gotten it done. I hope you guys got the joke I put in the simulation since I made sure to double check that the technique and the manual it came from were from the 15th century (published in 1430, so yes) just so I could include it. As for the battle itself, I had an idea on who got armor since...let's be honest, Steel Plate Armor is one of the best types of armor out there and not many types of armor could match it in strength. I know I could have taken the Joseon Warrior from the Middle of the dynasty during the Japanese invasion of Korea, but I wanted a fair fight so I simply took both from conflicts during the 15th century. Now, I know some will ask about the Knight's weapons and I will explain why I chose the ones that I did.

First, the term 'Broadsword' in a historical sense is sometimes used when referring to Basket-hilt Swords which didn't appear until the 16th century which is long after the heyday of the Knight came to an end. As such, I went for the Longsword as it was a weapon that the Knights did use during this period of time and I thought it'd work very well for this battle. As for the Morning Star, this is one that I didn't know about until I looked into it but the one used on the show was a spiked flail while an actual Morning Star is like the one I used here. Finally, as to the use of the Steel Crossbow, I asked the expert who originally suggested this on whether to use the normal Crossbow or the Steel Crossbow used by Joan of Arc and he said to go with the Steel Crossbow. The Joseon Warrior already had weapons to use from the old Deadliest Warrior story, so I simply used the weapons from that and looked at their armor to keep things consistent.

So, the Knight is now two for two on these battles. Yeah, this is something I want to address with this match and for another warrior. I'm having the 'generic' Knight with different weapons and armor based off when and where I'm taking them. A good example is the English Knight in chapter 4 and the French Knight in this chapter since those are two examples of different Knights thanks to their country of origin and time period. This will also apply to the Cataphract once they get back into the series as it makes for more interesting and more varied fights for both warriors. As for next time, I hope I gave enough info since these two groups will probably give a good fight no matter what. Kinda surprised no one else has done the match yet. Hope you all enjoyed!


	34. Cuban Revolutionary vs Khmer Rouge

**GT25's Historical Series: Cuban Revolutionary vs. Khmer Rouge**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare two warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will take two Cold War communist forces with the Cuban Revolutionary of the Caribbean and the Khmer Rouge of Cambodia. For this installment, we will take the Cuban Revolutionary from the end of the Cuban Revolution and the Khmer Rouge from the end of the Cambodian Civil War. Since these two groups aren't as well known as other groups from their time, I will be providing a summary of their histories before the analysis for those who wish to learn about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

After petitioning to overthrow then President of Cuba Fulgencio Batista in the months following the March 1952 coup, then young lawyer and activist Fidel Castro resolved to launch an armed revolution after his arguments were rejected by the Cuban courts. In July of the next year, Castro and his brother Raúl would attack the Moncada Barracks though they and their allies would be defeated. After their political allies got them released from prison, Fidel Castro and his brother would join other exiles in Mexico where they would become the leading force of the **Cuban Revolutionaries** , known as the '26th of July Movement'. Returning to Cuba via a yacht on November 26, 1956, Fidel and the other revolutionaries would be handed a heavy blow with only twelve of the original eighty two making it to the Sierra Maestra mountain range. However, they would use guerrilla tactics against the soldiers of the Republic of Cuba and would attract hundreds of volunteers which filled their ranks. After fighting for three years, the Cuban Revolutionaries would force Batista to flee the country on January 1, 1959 with the revolutionaries gaining victory the next day.

* * *

Founded in 1951 after the Indochinese Communist Party was separated into three parties, the Communist Party of Kampuchea would be formed with its followers being given the name **Khmer Rouge** over its history. In February of 1963, the party would gain Saloth Sâr, better known as Pol Pot, as its leader before he and most of the central committee left Phnom Penh to establish an insurgent base in the Ratanakiri Province. Five years later, the Khmer Rouge as a group would start their insurgency against the Kingdom of Cambodia and later the Khmer Republic after the Cambodian coup of 1970. Gaining power thanks to Prince Sihanouk making an alliance with them, the Khmer Rouge would gain support against the Khmer Republic and would conscript teenagers into the ranks of its forces as front line soldiers. Even with the United States helping support the Khmer Republic, the Khmer Rouge and their allies would gain ground in the Cambodian Civil War. After five more years of war and their forces killing both soldiers and civilians, the Khmer Rouge would capture Phnom Penh on April 17, 1975 and would gain victory in the civil war.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Machete ( _Cuban Revolutionary_ ): The Machete is a type of broad bladed tool which was used by several groups as an improvised weapon in combat like a short sword. An example of this tool has an 18 inch steel blade with a total length of 23 inches and possibly weighs a pound.

* * *

Cane Knife ( _Khmer Rouge_ ): The Cane Knife is a cutting tool similar to the Machete with a larger wooden handle to be used with two hands to cut sugarcane. An example of this tool has a 13 inch steel blade with a total length of 25 inches and possibly weighs a pound.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Machete gets the edge. While both weigh about the same and the Cane Knife can be wielded with two hands, the Machete only needs to be used with one hand and its blade is longer by 5 inches which does give the user a reach advantage in a fight.

 **Pistols**

Colt M1911A1 ( _Cuban Revolutionary_ ): The Colt M1911A1 is a pistol that saw service in the US Armed Forces which was used during the Cuban Revolution and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon using a seven round detachable box magazine. The Colt M1911A1 has a length of 8.25 inches and weighs 2.44 pounds with an effective range of 75 meters.

* * *

Tokarev TT-33 ( _Khmer Rouge_ ): The Tokarev TT-33 is a pistol from Russia that replaced the Nagant M1895 Revolver which has been used by many countries and operates on a short recoil operation with a locked breach. This pistol fires the 7.62x25mm Tokarev round with the weapon using an eight round detachable box magazine. The Tokarev TT-33 has a length of 7.6 inches and weighs 1.88 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Colt M1911A1 gets the edge. Despite the Tokarev TT-33 being slightly shorter by .65 inches and lighter by 8.96 ounces, the Colt M1911A1 fires the larger round as the .45 ACP in metric notation is '11.43x23mm' and has a longer range by 25 meters. The TT-33 does have one more bullet in its magazine, but the greater range of the M1911A1 does make up for having slightly less ammo.

 **Medium Range**

M1921 Thompson ( _Cuban Revolutionary_ ): The M1921 Thompson is the icon variant of the Thompson Submachine Gun which was used during the Cuban Revolution and operates on a blowback operation with a blish lock mechanism. This submachine gun fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon using a fifty round detachable drum magazine. The M1921 Thompson most likely has a length of 33.7 inches and possibly weighs 10.8 pounds when unloaded with an effective range of 150 meters.

* * *

PPS-43 ( _Khmer Rouge_ ): The PPS-43 is a submachine gun that was an improved variant of the PPS family of submachine guns which the Khmer Rouge used in battle and operates on a blowback operation on an open bolt. This submachine gun fires the 7.62x25mm Tokarev round with the weapon using a thirty-five round detachable box magazine. The PPS-43 has a length of 32.3 inches with the stock extended and weighs 6.7 pounds with an effective range of 150 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The PPS-43 gets the edge. Both have the same range and the M1921 Thompson fires the larger round along with having fifteen more rounds in its drum magazine, but the PPS-43 is slightly shorter by 1.4 inches and lighter by 4.1 pounds which makes it easier to control and aim. Plus, the PPS-43 is a later generation submachine gun which makes it a bit more advance than the Thompson which is a first generation submachine gun.

 **Long Range**

M2 Carbine ( _Cuban Revolutionary_ ): The M2 Carbine is a select-fire version of the M1 Carbine which was used during the Cuban Revolution on both sides and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This carbine fires the .30 Carbine round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The M2 Carbine has a length of 35.6 inches and weighs 5.8 pounds with a loaded magazine and sling with an effective range of 270 meters.

* * *

Type 63 Rifle ( _Khmer Rouge_ ): The Type 63 Rifle is a Chinese assault rifle that resembles the SKS Rifle which was used during the Cambodian Civil War and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This rifle fires the 7.62x39mm round with the weapon using a twenty round detachable box magazine that can be reloaded with ten round stripper clips. The Type 63 Rifle has a length of 40.7 inches and weighs 8.38 pounds with an effective range of about 400 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M2 Carbine gets the edge. The Type 63 Rifle more than likely has the slightly larger round since the .30 Carbine in metric notation is '7.62x33mm', but the M2 Carbine is slightly shorter by 5.1 inches and lighter by 2.58 pounds. That said, the Type 63 Rifle does have the larger range by 130 meters while the M2 Carbine has ten more rounds in its box magazines which are detachable and don't require stripper clips to reload if the user doesn't have a spare magazine. Range is important in a fight, but this is a case where more ammo and how a weapon is reloaded is the bigger factor at play.

 **Sniper Rifles**

M1 Garand ( _Cuban Revolutionary_ ): The M1 Garand is a service rifle of the US Armed Forces which was used during the Cuban Revolution and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This rifle fires the .30-06 Springfield bullet with the weapon having an eight round internal magazine that was loaded by eight round en-bloc clips. The M1 Garand has a length of 43.1 inches and weighs about 9.5 pounds with an effective of 457 meters.

* * *

Type 56 SKS ( _Khmer Rouge_ ): The Type 56 SKS is a Chinese version of the Russian SKS which was used by other groups in Southeast Asia like the Khmer Rouge and operates on a gas-operated system with a tilting bolt. This rifle fires the 7.62x39mm round with the weapon using a ten round internal magazine that is loaded by ten round stripper clips. The Type 56 SKS has a length of 40 inches and weighs 8.5 pounds with an effective range of 400 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M1 Garand gets the edge. While the Type 56 SKS is lighter by about a pound and has two more bullets than the other rifle, the M1 Garand is slightly shorter by 3.1 inches and has the larger range by 57 meters. In addition, the M1 fires a slightly larger round as the .30-06 Springfield in metric notation is '7.62x63mm' compared to the 7.62x39mm round used by the Type 56.

 **Explosives**

Molotov Cocktail ( _Cuban Revolutionary_ ): The Molotov Cocktail is an improvised incendiary weapon that was a glass bottle filled with a flammable liquid, usually gasoline. This liquid was kept in place by a stopper that held a rag in place which acted as a wick. This improvised weapon uses a glass bottle of at least 12 inches and weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

Type 67 Grenade ( _Khmer Rouge_ ): The Type 67 Grenade is a type of stick grenade which was developed from the Model 24 Grenade that can have an improvised shrapnel sleeve to put over the explosive head. This grenade is activated by a pull cord in the handle which runs from the detonator inside the head and is held in place by a detachable screw cap at the base of the handle. The grenade has a length of 14.4 inches and weighs 1.31 pounds with a possible effective blast radius of 10 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Type 67 Grenade gets the edge. As I said in Spanish Legion vs. French Foreign Legion, the Molotov Cocktail can set fire to a larger area depending on where it strikes but the Type 67 Grenade is quicker to use and an actual grenade is much more deadly than an improvised incendiary weapon.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ By the end of the Cuban Revolution, the average Cuban Revolutionary was in their late twenties to mid thirties with them possibly haven had a rather typical diet and being in various climates in both Mexico and Cuba. By the end of the Cambodian Civil War, the average member of the Khmer Rouge was around the age of 16 years old with them more than likely having a poor diet and having gotten accustom to a tropical jungle environment.

 _Experience:_ Despite the terrible first days after landing, the Cuban Revolutionaries would make use of guerrilla style attacks to battle against the soldiers of the Republic of Cuba as they gained volunteers and would succeed in defeating the Republic of Cuba after three years. After the offense of the North Vietnamese forces in 1970, the members of the Khmer Rouge would battle against the Khmer National Armed Forces as they gained support and would succeed in defeating the Khmer Republic after five years of war.

 _Brutality:_ The Khmer Rouge gets the edge. Despite making use of Molotov Cocktails and killing government soldiers, the Cuban Revolutionaries were more than willing to take prisoners and seemed to focus more on the government rather than the civilians of Cuba. Having been taught to follow orders no matter what, the members of the Khmer Rouge were willing to kill both civilians and prisoners of war along with soldiers of the government and would force people on a death march after their victory.

 _Psychological Health:_ The Cuban Revolutionary gets the edge. Being made of the original guerrilla force and volunteers, the average Cuban Revolutionary was most likely of able mind despite fighting against the soldiers of Republic of Cuba and could easily determine when or when not to kill their foes. Having been used as soldiers during the Cambodian Civil War, the average member of the Khmer Rouge was taught to follow orders without hesitation though was most likely mentally scared or unhinged due to the atrocities they committed.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a seven on seven match with a few innocent bystanders involved in the fight.

 _The Set Up:_ In a small town on a tropical island, seven members of the Khmer Rouge are killing civilians as seven Cuban Revolutionaries are making their way to the town.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a part of a small town on a tropical island, five teenage boys wearing black shirts without collars and baggy trousers with checkered kramas knotted loosely around their necks are taking people from their homes. Their leader is watching over his comrades with a Type 63 Rifle in his hands with a Tokarev TT-33 holstered and a Cane Knife attached to his belt. Nearby, two of his comrades are standing at the ready in front of a building with three people sitting against it. Both have a Tokarev TT-33 holstered on their belts, but the first man has a PPS-43 in his hands while the second has a Type 63 Rifle in his hands with two Type 67 Grenades on his belt.

Nearby them is two more teens who are standing next to a woman with one having his PPS-43 pointed at their prisoner while the other has a Type 56 SKS in his hands. Both teenage boys have a Tokarev TT-33 holstered on their belts with the first one having a Cane Knife attached to his belt. As they stay in place, two more are dragging a man out of a house who is struggling while bleeding from his broken nose. The sixth member has a Type 63 Rifle with a Tokarev TT-33 holstered on his belt and the last member has a Type 56 SKS slung over his shoulder with three Type 67 Grenades on his belt.

These boys, in order of appearance, are Ieng, Kang, Phirun, Son, Nuon, Vibol, and Khieu. These seven are members of the Khmer Rouge who are killing civilians while scouting ahead of their fellow comrades.

 _Khmer Rouge: 7_

As the other four are holding the two civilians who are a husband and wife, Ieng orders Kang and Phirun to fire with the two firing their weapons resulting in the other civilians falling to the ground dead.

* * *

Close by in the same area close to brush and trees, seven people in button up shirts and pants of different colors with black and red armbands on their left arms are walking into the town. Their leader is a man who has a M2 Carbine in his hands with a Colt M1911A1 holstered and a Machete sheathed on his belt. Next to him is another man with a M1921 Thompson in his hands with a Colt M1911A1 holstered on his belt. The third man to their leader's right has a M2 Carbine in his hands with a Colt M1911A1 holstered on his belt and a bag with two Molotov Cocktails hanging over his left shoulder.

Walking behind them is yet another man with a M1 Garand in his hands and a Colt M1911A1 holstered on his belt. Next to him is a fifth man who has a M1921 Thompson in his hands with a Colt M1911A1 holstered and a Machete sheathed on his belt. Next to the second man is a woman with a M2 Carbine in her hands and a Colt M1911A1 holstered on her own belt. The final man, whose walking after his comrades, has a M1 Garand in his hands with a Machete sheathed on his belt.

These people, in order of appearance, are Rolando, Alfonso, Humberto, Ernesto, Camilo, Delsa, and José. These seven are Cuban Revolutionaries who are scouting the area and have arrived after hearing gunshots coming from the town.

 _Cuban Revolutionary: 7_

 _Khmer Rouge: 7_

Hearing someone shouting in a foreign languag coming from up head, the Revolutionaries stop as Rolando looks over at his fellow comrades. Motioning to Ernesto and José, he points to the brush with both men nodding before heading into the brush. As the two men take cover and get into sniper positions, Rolando leads the others to the side of a building.

* * *

Vibol and Khieu shove the man against the building next to his wife before walking away from them to their fellow comrades. Ieng orders them to get next to Son and Nuon who have gotten next to Kang and Phirun with their weapons pointing at the two. As the two get to them and getting their weapons ready, Rolando looks around the corner of the building he and his comrades are behind to see what they're doing.

Leaning back into cover, he pulls out a lighter as he motions for Humberto to move forward with the man doing so as they take out a Molotov Cocktail. Activating the lighter, Rolando lights the soaked rag as Ieng shouts to his men to prepare to fire. With the Khmer Rouge pointing their firearms at the couple who are close to each other, they are ready to fire when Humberto charges out of cover and tossing the bottle at the six teenagers. Smashing against Vibol, the gasoline covers him before the flame sets him on fire with Khieu getting some gas and flames on his arm.

As Vibol drops his rifle with Khieu trying to use the ground to put out the flames, Humberto fires his M2 Carbine as the other Cuban Revolutionaries get out from behind the building and Rolando orders his people to open fire. Taking this moment, the man and woman quickly run for their lives as the Revolutionaries manage to cover their escape despite Ieng ordering his comrades to open fire. Ieng shouts to Phirun to prepare a grenade as Khieu puts out the flames on his arm and Ernesto gives mercy to Vibol with a shot from his M1 Garand into his head.

 _Cuban Revolutionary: 7_

 _Khmer Rouge: 6_

As the burning body drops to the ground, the Revolutionaries start to move out of the way of the incoming fire with Alfonso and Delsa moving to their right. As Humberto fires his M2 Carbine, both Nuon and Khieu start firing their Type 56 SKS rifles with Nuon firing a shot into the man's neck. Humberto collapses almost instantly to the ground dead with his comrades continuing to battle.

 _Cuban Revolutionary: 6_

 _Khmer Rouge: 6_

As both sides keep firing, Delsa reloads her M2 Carbine as Alfonso covers her by firing his M1921 Thompson as it runs low on ammo. However, Phirun pulls the cord of a Type 67 Grenade before throwing at their foes with Rolando shouting to run. As he and Camilo run back, Delsa and Alfonso run in an attempt to get to the brush as the grenade lands on the ground.

 _BOOM!_

The grenade explodes with Rolando and Camilo managing to avoid the shrapnel as they start to reload their weapons while both Alfonso and Delsa fall down to the ground. Delsa starts to try to pick herself off with only a piece of shrapnel in her arm while Alfonso lays still with shrapnel in his back and head.

 _Cuban Revolutionaries: 5_

 _Khmer Rouge: 6_

As Ieng and his comrades fire upon the fallen Delsa, Rolando and Camilo rush over to her as both Ernesto and José upon the Khmer Rouge. With Nuon aiming his rifle at the Cuban leader as he helps Delsa up, José fires his M1 Garand that strikes the Cambodian in the stomach before Camilo firing a burst of rounds from his M1921 Thompson. These rounds hit Nuon in the chest and he falls backwards dead as his comrades keep fighting.

 _Cuban Revolutionary: 5_

 _Khmer Rouge: 5_

Seeing where the bullets are coming from in the bush, Khieu moves to behind a nearby building with Son and Kang firing their PPS-43s at the Revolutionaries in sight. As Ieng pushes bullets into his Type 63 Rifle from a stripper clip, Khieu gets out of cover and fires a shot from his Type 56 SKS with the bullet hitting José in the head. As his fellow sniper falls back dead, Ernesto fires his M1 Garand at Khieu who gets back into cover before the en-bloc clip is ejected from his rifle.

 _Cuban Revolutionary: 4_

 _Khmer Rouge: 5_

As his comrades keep firing upon their foes, Phirun fires his Type 63 Rifle which clicks open before he drops his rifle as he takes another Type 67 Grenade from his belt. As he takes the cap off the bottom and pulling the cord, Rolando and Delsa fire their M2 Carbine into his stomach and arm with the teen crying out as he falls to the ground. The other members of the Khmer Rouge keep firing at the three without realizing that the Type 67 Grenade is laying close to them.

 _BOOM!_

The Khmer Rouge move back as a couple pieces of shrapnel slicing through their clothing and a couple of these pieces going into them. As they do, Son falls to the ground dead with shrapnel in the side of his body and head while Phirun is silent and still as a board.

 _Cuban Revolutionary: 4_

 _Khmer Rouge: 3_

Seeing a building close to them, Rolando orders Delsa and Camilo to get into the building with them running to it as Ernesto fires his M1 Garand at the Khmer Rouge. Despite this, Ieng fires his Type 63 Rifle and Kang fires his PPS-43 at the Revolutionaries only to miss as their guns lock open. However, Ernesto aims at the leader of the Khmer Rouge before Khieu fires his Type 56 SKS at where Ernesto is. Getting hit in the head, Ernesto collapses to the ground dead as his comrades manage to get into the building.

 _Cuban Revolutionary: 3_

 _Khmer Rouge: 3_

As the Khmer Rouge tossing their empty weapons away and pulling their Tokarev TT-33s, Ieng orders his last two comrades to follow their foes into the building. All three move forward with Khieu getting to the doorway first and is about to enter only to see Camilo standing in the middle of the room with his M1921 Thompson pointing at the door. Firing his submachine gun, Camilo sends the last of his rounds into Khieu with him collapsing back to the ground dead.

However, Kang gets to the doorway as he steps over his dead comrade and fires two shots from his Tokarev TT-33. The bullets go into his foe's gut and send Camilo to the ground as his leader enters the building. Walking up to the Cuban, Ieng raises his pistol and fires two shots into the man's chest with Camilo crying out before a bullet to the head silences him forever.

 _Cuban Revolutionary: 2_

 _Khmer Rouge: 2_

Ieng and Kang look around the room only to see a couch and table before seeing another room down a hallway. Ieng silently motions to his comrade to follow him before both Khmer Rouge members move down the hallway and passing a closed door to their left. Entering the room, they see a kitchen with a table and chairs close by as both teens stay on their guard as they look around. When Kang looks to see an open doorway, Delsa pops out with her Colt M1911A1 in her hands with her M2 Carbine slung over her shoulder and fires two shots off.

With the bullets avoiding them, Ieng and Kang fire their Tokarev TT-33s at her only for Delsa to duck back into the room she was in. Both teens put holes in the wall as they attempt to kill their foe through the wall rather than getting to the doorway. However, they are unaware of Rolando coming from the hallway with his M2 Carbine slung over his shoulder and drawing his Machete.

Reaching the Khmer Rouge, Rolando performs a slash that cuts open Kang's back with him crying out as Ieng turns to see the man behind them. As he backs up, Kang tries to turn to fire at the other man only for the Revolutionary to chop his right hand off. As his foe cries out, Rolando throws him against the wall and looks to Ieng as the Khmer Rouge leader aims his Tokarev TT-33 only to see it being locked open.

Tossing his pistol away, Ieng takes his Cane Knife from his belt and sidesteps to the left to avoid a swing of the Machete that chops into the wooden counter in the kitchen. Ieng attempts to perform his own slash, but Rolando easily dodges it and jumps back to avoid a slash going for his gut. As the man swings his Machete, Kang looks to see his leader fighting their foe before looking to his right hand gripping his Tokarev TT-33. Crawling to his pistol, he gets onto his knees as he takes his pistol from his severed hand and tries to hold it properly.

However, he sees something out of the corner of his eyes and turns his head to see Delsa standing two feet from him. Kang tries to turn to fire at her, but she pulls the trigger before he could aim at her and the bullet goes into his head before he falls backwards.

 _Cuban Revolutionary: 2_

 _Khmer Rouge: 1_

Hearing the shot, both leaders stay still for a second before Ieng tries to slash at his foe with his Cane Knife only for Rolando grabbing his hands to stop him. Delsa turns to them and fires two shots from her Colt M1911A1 into the teen's legs with him crying out from the sudden pain. However, his cries turn into screams upon Rolando bringing his Machete down on his wrists and chops both hands off.

As he keeps screaming, Rolando performs a slash that strikes Ieng across his neck and cuts halfway into his neck with the Khmer Rouge leader falling to the ground. Both Revolutionaries look at the body as it lays on the ground with neither seeing any movement from their fallen foe.

 _Cuban Revolutionary: 2_

 _Khmer Rouge: 0_

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rolando looks to Delsa with her giving him a nod before he motions to the hallway and both walk into it to leave the building.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this fight between two communist forces who gained power during the Cold War, both put up a fight but when all was said and done the **Cuban Revolutionary** was the one who claimed the win with a possible outcome of 5.6 out of 10 battles. This is a match where one warrior had better weapons in their arsenal and two of the x-factors allowed them to take the win. Starting with their weapons, the Khmer Rouge took the edge in medium range and explosives while the Cuban Revolutionary took the edge in the other categories. While this means that the Khmer Rouge had the better explosive weapon in this match, it also means that the Cuban Revolutionary had the edge in long range and in close range once the distance was closed. However, as stated before, it was the x-factors in this match which determined who emerged as the victor. The Khmer Rouge got the edge in brutality thanks to them following the orders given to them, but that's really the only x-factor they got the edge in. The x-factor of experience went to the Cuban Revolutionary since, while the Khmer Rouge had two more years of fighting, the soldiers of the Republic of Cuba were likely more trained and had more experience than the soldiers of the Khmer National Armed Forces. However, the edges of both physicality and psychological health went to the Cuban Revolutionary which is what helped them in this fight. The Khmer Rouge are more brutal than their opponent, but the Cubans are more mentally sound and have better physicality which helps them out more in this kind of fight. Ultimately, the Khmer Rouge were more brutal and had the better explosive, but the better physicality and mental state of the Cuban Revolutionary combined with their experience and better arsenal allowed them to emerge victorious.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the Aztec king who ruled during the Spanish arrival and the Chinese military strategist who wrote the Art of War will go head to head.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! Sorry this chapter is up late, I was trying to get it done and ended up taking a break for about four days to step away from both this and the Versus Series. That wasn't my intention, but then I had a week where I was out for a few hours on three days which didn't help. As for the actual match, I originally had training but found that they had basically the same amount so I changed it to physicality. I wasn't able to find concrete evidence on the physicality through what I have is based off my research including how the economy of the country was at the time. That also helped with experience since Cambodia wasn't the best in its economy and it seemed to helped in how the Khmer Republic was defeated. Also, I know the war started in 1968, but it seemed to me that they didn't get support until after the coup in 1970 and with the prince siding with them.

Now, I know some will ask about my verdicts on the pistols and sniper rifles though I will explain myself. I understand that sometimes its better to have more ammo than a longer range, but I value range more especially if the number of rounds isn't by much. That's the reason why I sided with both the Colt M1911A1 and M1 Garand, both had the greater range with the other firearm having either one or two rounds which doesn't make up for range. The long range category is a good example of what I mean, since the M2 Carbine has the shorter range but has ten more bullets which can help the user more. It doesn't hurt to have a quicker style of reloading since the Type 63 Rifle needs stripper clips if the user doesn't have a spare magazine.

I did think briefly about having dialogue in this chapter, but had to drop it since I was short on time and trying to translate it while having getting it done wasn't going to help. I think that should about cover things here. As for next time, it's a match that I've been waiting to do and one of my favorite warriors from the show comes into the series. Hope you all enjoyed!


	35. Montezuma II vs Sun Tzu

**GT25's Historical Series: Montezuma II vs. Sun Tzu**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we compare two warriors who are known for their legacy in history with Montezuma II of the Aztec Empire and Sun Tzu from the Eastern Zhou Dynasty. For this installment, we will take Montezuma II at the time of his death in 1520 and Sun Tzu from the year 506 BCE at the end of the Wu-Chu War. As these two are known more from their legacy than their lives, I will give a brief summary of the warriors for those who wish to know more about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

Said to have been born around the year 1466, **Montezuma II** would be born as the son of Axayacatl who was the sixth tlatoani, or ruler, of the city-state of Tenochtitlan. Becoming the ninth tlatoani of Tenochtitlan in 1502, he would reign over the Aztec Empire with it reaching its greatest size under his reign. Based off research, it is possible that he has lead Aztec warriors against neighboring city-states upon becoming ruler and would see many captives sacrificed to the gods. Upon receiving the first reports of the Spanish arrival in 1517, Montezuma II would send emissaries to meet the newcomers and send gifts to them possibly in order to show his superiority to both them and the Tlaxcaltec they allied with. Allowing the Spanish lead by Hernán Cortés into his empire, Montezuma II would continue to govern his empire before becoming a prisoner in his own house. Used as a hostage by the Spanish, Montezuma II would be killed in 1520 with the exact cause of his death varying based off the source.

* * *

While sources disagree as to where he was born, **Sun Tzu** was born in the late Spring and Autumn period with the year of his birth traditionally being 544 BCE. Sun Tzu would be active as a general and strategist serving under King Helü of the State of Wu with him beginning around 512 BCE. One of the most well known story about Sun Tzu comes from he trained the king's concubines to perform commands when the king challenged him to and showed his knowledge of leadership. While loosing his two most favored concubines during the challenge, King Helü allowed Sun Tzu to become a minister and a general of the State of Wu. Helping train newer soldiers, he would continue to be part of the Wu army upon them invading the State of Chu leading to the Wu-Chu War. Traditionally taking part in the five battles including the Battle of Boju, Sun Tzu would retire shortly after the war and is said to have use his victories during the war to write the book _The Art of War_.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Huitzauhqui ( _Montezuma II_ ): The Huitzauhqui is a wooden club which somewhat resembles a baseball bat that is similar to the Macuahuitl. This type of weapon is either used just as it was made or studded with flint or obsidian blades in triangular shapes most likely inserted into a grove on both sides of the weapon. Assuming this is the variant with obsidian blades, this club most likely has a length of 3 feet, or 36 inches, and possibly weighs about 2.5 pounds.

* * *

Jian ( _Sun Tzu_ ): The Jian is a sword from China which was a common weapon used by the infantry and generals which was called "The Gentleman of Weapons" in folklore. An example of this sword from this period has a 16.65 inch bronze blade with a total length of 20.27 inches and weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Jian gets the edge. Despite the Huitzauhqui being longer by 15.73 inches and having sharp obsidian blades, the Jian is lighter by about a pound and its blade is composed of more durable bronze rather than obsidian. In addition, the Huitzauhqui is limited in slashing attacks while the Jian can thrust along with slash thanks to its double-edged blade.

 **Medium Range**

Tepoztōpīlli ( _Montezuma II_ ): The Tepoztōpīlli was a common front line weapon used by the Aztecs that is a type of polearm that was halfway between a spear and a halberd. The weapon was like a Macuahuitl though as a spear, with a broad wooden head edged with obsidian blades which were inserted in a groove carved into the head. This spear most likely has a length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and possibly weighs about 5.5 pounds.

* * *

Ge Halberd ( _Sun Tzu_ ): The Ge Halberd, also known as the Dagger-axe, is a type of pole weapon developed in the earlier Shang Dynasty and saw use until the Han Dynasty. This type of weapon has a dagger shaped blade made of bronze mounted on the side of a wooden pole by a tang and wrappings which acts like a scythe with the Zhou Dynasty adding a bronze spear head to allow for thrusting. This type of pole weapon most likely has a length of 8 feet, or 96 inches, and possibly weighs 4 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Ge Halberd gets the edge. The Tepoztōpīlli has sharp obsidian blades along its head, but the Ge Halberd is longer by a foot and lighter by 1.5 pounds. In addition, it makes use of a more durable bronze blade with a bronze spear head which allows it to slash and thrust.

 **Long Range**

Tlahuītōlli Bow ( _Montezuma II_ ): The Tlahuītōlli Bow is a type of war bow used by the Aztec Empire constructed in a self bow fashioned from the wood of a tepozan tree. This bow is said to have a length of about 5 feet, or 60 inches, and possibly weighs about 2 pounds.

* * *

Recurve Bow ( _Sun Tzu_ ): The Recurve Bow is a type of bow made of horn that has limbs which curve away from the user when unstrung that can store more energy in its limbs than a bow with straight limbs. The recurve bow used during the Eastern Zhou Dynasty does seem to be based off the style of Composite Bow used by the Scythians. As such, this type of bow most likely has a length of 57 inches and possibly weighs about 1.8 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Recurve Bow gets the edge, through not by much. As I said in Scythian Warrior vs. Aztec Eagle Knight, both are good bows in their own rights and are powerful enough to reach long distances yet Chinese soldiers made more use of their bows in battle while the Aztecs made use of other ranged weapons along with their bows.

 **Special Weapons**

Quauholōlli ( _Montezuma II_ ): The Quauholōlli is a type of mace that consists of a wooden stick ending in a hard ball which was ideal for breaking bones. The weapon is said to have made use of a wooden, rock, or copper ball or sphere with the version being used for this match having the rock sphere. This type of mace most likely has a length of 2 feet, or 24 inches, and possibly weighs about 1.5 pounds.

* * *

Fire Arrow ( _Sun Tzu_ ): The Fire Arrow, often known as the Huo Chien, is a type of arrow which was wrapped in cloth that was dipped in sesame oil and then covered in lard. While not effective when used against armor, the Fire Arrow could be used to take out wooden buildings and against areas prepared with oil to take out enemy units. This type of arrow most likely has a length of 24 inches and possibly weighs about 14 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Quauholōlli gets the edge. While the Fire Arrow could be used against enemy units and make use of fire in a strategic manner, the Quauholōlli is a combat weapon designed for battle which makes it more usable in a fight.

 **Armor**

Ichcahuipilli Tunic, Aztec Headdress, and Chīmalli Shield ( _Montezuma II_ ): When leading his warriors into battle against their foes, Montezuma II made use of the Ichcahuipilli Tunic as their primary body armor. This armor is made of quilted cotton which was soaked in salt water brine and then hung up to dry in shade so that the salt would crystallize inside the cotton. Being similar to the gambeson, this armor is designed to protect the torso of the user from obsidian weapons, but would be able to protect them from most slashing attacks and some thrusting attacks through more powerful thrusts could break through.

In addition to this body armor, Montezuma II more than likely made use of a Headdress which was often worn by the Aztecs. This headdress is a type of band or cap worn on the head with the front of it having a large, wide pointed area which most likely has designs carved onto it. In addition, this helmet has plumes of feathers on the sides and back of the headdress for decoration. This headdress would provide the user with some protection to the top of the head, but would leave the rest of their head exposed to attacks.

Finally, the Aztecs along with other indigenous state of Mesoamerica made use of a Chīmalli Shield which is a medium sized, round shield which were brightly colored and decorated with feathers with different motifs. This shield is often typically made of maize cane with the individual strands double twisted with interwoven cotton or maguey fibers with the reverse side reinforced by wooden struts and a leather cover to protect the carrying arm along with possibly two leather strips for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Leather Scale Armor, Bronze Helmet, and Shuang Hu Dun ( _Sun Tzu_ ): When leading his soldiers into battle against their enemies, Sun Tzu made use of a cuirass of leather scales that was worn over their clothing. These leather scales, or plates, were most likely sewn or laced to a backing of leather and were arranged in overlapping rows which made the armor resemble the scales of a fish or reptile. Assuming this armor is made using boiled leather, these scales are most likely able to protect the user from slashing attacks though thrusting attacks could break through the scales if the blades strikes a spot between two of the scales. It is also possible that a weapon could punch through the leather scales, though hardened leather could be quite hard to fully puncture when compared to soft leather.

In addition to this body armor, Sun Tzu and his soldiers would make use of a type of helmet composed of bronze similar to those used in the earlier Shang Dynasty. This type of bronze helmet has a conical shape with the sides extending down on either side of the head. Both the front and back of the helmet has an opening though the back may extend down a bit more than the front as to protect the back of the head. This helmet could protect the top and sides of the user's head from attacks, but left the face, part of the back of the head, and neck exposed.

Finally, the soldiers of the kingdoms during the Eastern Zhou Dynasty made use of two types of shields which includes the Shuang Hu Dun, or "Double arc shield", which is a medium sized shield that is rounded on top with its sides made of three different 'steps'. This shield has three distinct types of construction with it said that the most common version being made of a lacquered hide mounted on a wooden frame with a center grip for the user to hold the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Sun Tzu gets the edge. Starting with body armor, both the Ichcahuipilli Tunic and Leather Scale Armor can protect the user from slashing attacks though could fail to powerful thrusting attacks. Since both are about the same in strength with only being different in how they're made, both sets of body armor could be said to be relatively even. Moving onto helmets, this is relatively simple with the Bronze Helmet taking the edge over the Headdress since it's more durable and actual protection for the user's head. Finally, shields is rather even since both the Chīmalli and the Shuang Hu Dun seem about similar in their construction. While the Chīmalli is reinforced with the wooden struts, the Shuang Hu Dun seems to cover more of the user's body thanks to its shape and how the user holds it which gives it a slight edge. Overall, both are about even with their body armors with Sun Tzu taking the edge thanks to his slightly better shield and better helmet.

 **X-Factors**

 _Generalship:_ As the ruler of the Aztec Empire, Montezuma II more than likely was able to lead his warriors into battle against the city-states neighboring the empire early in his reign and had been able to prove his worth as a warrior before the arrival of the Spanish. As a general of the State of Wu, Sun Tzu was able to lead the soldiers under his command into battle against the Chu armies and was known for able to train newer soldiers and even the king's concubines when challenged by the king to do so.

 _Experience:_ Having to prove his worth as a warrior as his first action as a ruler, Montezuma II most likely had gone on a few battles and at least one extended campaign fighting with his warriors against their neighbors and expanding the Aztec Empire to its greatest size. Traditionally placed as a minister of King Helü of Wu and as a general, Sun Tzu would have lead soldiers of the State of Wu against the armies of the State of Chu in the five battles of the Wu-Chu War and would succeed in helping claim victory for Wu.

 _Brutality:_ Montezuma II gets the edge. As the tlatoani of Tenochtitlan, Montezuma II was able to watch those captured by his warriors being sacrificed to the gods during the Flower War and willing to battle alongside them in battle early in his reign against the neighbors of the empire. Despite ordering the execution of the two concubines during the king's challenge, Sun Tzu was more known for his use of tactics and strategy during a battle with any form of brutality coming more from how he conducted his plans in practice.

 _Tactics:_ Sun Tzu gets the edge. When preparing for a single battle or an extended campaign, Montezuma II would have people gather intelligence on the cities the Aztecs were going to attack and learn about the political climate of the area before going to war. Often attributed with writing _The_ _Art of War_ , Sun Tzu is often said to be an excellent military strategist and was able to apply many tactics he later wrote about in his book in combat commanding soldiers as a general with great success.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of jungle close to a large hill, Montezuma II and four Aztec warriors are trying to go hunting as Sun Tzu and four soldiers are preparing an ambush.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of a forest close to a large hill with the late morning sun in the air, five men in Ichcahuipilli Tunics over decorated suits and having Chīmalli Shields on their left arms are walking past the trees and bushes in the area. Their leader has a type of Aztec Headdress on his head with a Tlahuītōlli Bow and four arrows in his right hand and a Huitzauhqui in his left hand. The man behind him, who has a wooden helmet shaped like a jaguar head, has a Tepoztōpīlli in his hands with a Quauholōlli strapped to his person. The third man with them, with has a wooden helmet shaped like an eagle head, has a Tlahuītōlli Bow and three arrows in his right hand and a Quauholōlli in his left hand.

The next man, with a wooden helmet shaped like a jaguar head, has a Tepoztōpīlli in his hands with a Huitzauhqui strapped to his person. Following him is the final man, who has a wooden helmet shaped like an eagle head, with a Tlahuītōlli Bow with three arrows in his right hand and a Huitzauhqui in his left hand. The leader is Montezuma II with two Jaguar Warriors and two Eagle Knights who are trying to go hunting for food while waiting for a merchant for some intel on the army attacking the empire.

 _Montezuma II: 5_

Not far at a hill above an area of grassland at its base, five men with Leather Scale Armor in red tunics and trousers along with Bronze Helmets on their heads are in the area. Close to the top of the hill, three men are standing close to a small fire with a Ge Halberd against a tree and two Shuang Hu Dun shields against a rock behind them. The first man, with a black mustache and beard, has a Recurve Bow in his hands with a Jian in a scabbard held by a sash against his waist. The second man has a Ge Halberd in his hands with the third man having a Recurve Bow and an arrow with cloth wrapped on it in his hands with a Jian in a scabbard held by a sash against his waist.

At the bottom of the hill, the two other men are pouring melted beeswax and sesame oil on the grass at the base as they start to finish up. One of these men only has the pot with his halberd with the others and the other having a Recurve Bow slung over his shoulder with a Jian in a scabbard held by a sash against his waist. The leader is Sun Tzu with two soldiers and two archers who are preparing an ambush as they are helping some of the states in their conquest of this new land.

 _Montezuma II: 5_

 _Sun Tzu: 5_

With the soldier and archer at the base of the hill, they finish pouring the contents of the pots onto an area of the grass and both move out of the way as they toss the pots away. However, Montezuma II leads his men into the clearing where he sees the two men and alerts his warriors. Looking over to see them, the archer takes his Recurve Bow off his shoulder and draws an arrow out as the soldier runs into the brush and trees behind them.

Seeing the archer firing his arrow at them, Montezuma II ducks his head to avoid the arrow as he drops his Huitzauhqui before taking an arrow and putting it on the bowstring of his Tlahuītōlli. Drawing the bowstring back, the Aztec ruler fires the arrow with it striking the archer in the chest. However, it barely gets into one of the leather scales though it makes the archer step back.

As he does, one of the Eagle Knights aims his own Tlahuītōlli and fires an arrow off that strikes him in the throat. Grabbing the arrow, the archer coughs blood out before Montezuma II fires an arrow into his eye and he collapses to the ground.

 _Montezuma II: 5_

 _Sun Tzu: 4_

Turning to his warriors, Montezuma II tells them to chase after the soldier as he picks up his Huitzauhqui with a Jaguar Warrior and an Eagle Knight runs forward after the man. However, on the hill Sun Tzu and his archer who has the Fire Arrow lit aim their Recurve Bows as the other soldier reaches them having circled around up the hill. Upon the Jaguar Warrior enters the area prepared with the beeswax and oil, Sun Tzu fires his arrow into the man's leg that causes him to cry out.

As the Eagle Knight stops short upon the cry, the archer fires his Fire Arrow at the grass with the lit cloth setting the area on fire. While the Eagle Knight cries out as his arm and bow catch fire, the Jaguar Warrior screams in agony as his Ichcahuipilli Tunic catches fire. Montezuma II and his two other warriors get to his injured Eagle Knight as he puts out the flames on his arm though the Jaguar Warrior falls into the fire as his screams stop.

 _Montezuma II: 4_

 _Sun Tzu: 4_

As the injured Eagle Knight is looked at, the other Jaguar Warrior glances up the hill and spots Sun Tzu and his archer drawing their Recurve Bows back to fire more arrows. The Jaguar Warrior alerts his leader and fellow warriors as the archer fires a normal arrow into the injured Eagle Knight's chest. While the Ichcahuipilli protects him, the arrow from Sun Tzu goes into his eye as he cries out as his ruler drops his Huitzauhqui.

The second Eagle Knight and Montezuma II get arrows on their Tlahuītōlli as another arrow from Sun Tzu hits the injured Eagle Knight in his neck. As the Chinese archer fires at his leader and fellow warriors, the Eagle Knight steps back from the arrow before falling to the ground dead.

 _Montezuma II: 3_

 _Sun Tzu: 4_

Aiming at their foes, Montezuma II and his other Eagle Knight fire arrows from their Tlahuītōlli Bows with the Aztec ruler just missing Sun Tzu's head as it flies past him. However, the Eagle Knight gets his arrow into the eye of the archer before putting his final arrow onto his bow. Drawing the bowstring back, the warrior fires the arrow into the neck of the archer which sends him to the ground as his leader slings his Recurve Bow over his shoulder.

 _Montezuma II: 3_

 _Sun Tzu: 3_

Turning around, Sun Tzu gets to the rock with the two Shuang Hu Dun and grabs one of them as the warrior who prepared the hill grabs his Ge Halberd. Montezuma II fires his final arrow up the hill with him missing the soldier still in place as Sun Tzu comes back with both shields. As the man gives his other soldier his Shuang Hu Dun, the Jaguar Warrior charges forward with his Tepoztōpīlli at the ready with the Aztec ruler and the Eagle Knight tossing their Tlahuītōlli Bows away.

As Montezuma II picks up his Huitzauhqui, the Eagle Knight takes his Quauholōlli into his hand before both charge up the hill after their Jaguar Warrior. With his first soldier charging down the hill, the Chinese general charges down with his other soldier as he draws his Jian from its scabbard. Upon getting in reach of the first soldier, the Jaguar Warrior performs a thrust only for the soldier to use his Ge Halberd to move it to the side.

The soldier attempts to perform a swing with his pole weapon, but the Jaguar Warrior raises his Chīmalli Shield which stops the axe blade above his arm. As the soldier pulls his weapon back and the Eagle Knight charging past them, the Jaguar Warrior performs a thrust with his Tepoztōpīlli that punches through the leather scales into the body of his adversary.

 _Montezuma II: 3_

 _Sun Tzu: 2_

The Eagle Knight is about to reach the last Chinese men, but the soldier is able to make him stop by having the spear head of the Ge Halberd in front of them. Running past his ally, Sun Tzu gets in close as he performs a slash across his foe's chest. As he raises his Shuang Hu Dun to block a strike from the Quauholōlli, the soldier sees the Jaguar Warrior and Montezuma II heading for them.

Running to them, the soldier is able to use his Ge Halberd to stop a slash from the Tepoztōpīlli upon reaching the two. Pushing back, the soldier sends the Jaguar Warrior onto his back with him loosing his polearm as Sun Tzu performs a thrust that goes into the neck of the Eagle Knight. Drawing his sword out, he sees the last soldier turns to him and nodding before the general runs back up the hill to the fire.

 _Montezuma II: 2_

 _Sun Tzu: 2_

Montezuma II attempts to reach the soldier for a strike, but the soldier performs a swing with his Ge Halberd that causes the Aztec ruler to step back. However, the axe blade of the Ge Halberd goes into the left arm of Montezuma II which causes him to cry out as his final warrior gets to his feet. With his Quauholōlli in hand, the Jaguar Warrior runs to the soldier as he withdraws his Ge Halberd from the ruler's arm.

Reaching the Chinese soldier, the Jaguar Warrior starts to strike him with his Quauholōlli that causes the man to step forward and drops his pole weapon. Seeing this, Montezuma II gets to the man and swings his Huitzauhqui into the soldier's gut. As his ruler pulls out his weapon, the Eagle Knight swings his Quauholōlli onto his neck that breaks the man's neck as the soldier collapses to the ground.

 _Montezuma II: 2_

 _Sun Tzu: 1_

As the Eagle Knight backs away from the dead man, he looks to his ruler to see blood coming from his left arm before the warrior attempts to step towards his leader. However, a Fire Arrow sudden strikes the Eagle Knight with his Ichcahuipilli Tunic catching fire and spreads it along with body. Montezuma II backs away as his last warrior cries out in agony as his helmet and Chīmalli Shield catch fire as well.

Looking up the hill, the Aztec ruler sees the Chinese general as he drops his Recurve Bow and grabs his Shuang Hu Dun from the ground. Sun Tzu draws his Jian from its scabbard again as Montezuma II charges towards him with his final warrior falling down the hill as his screams grow silent.

 _Montezuma II: 1_

 _Sun Tzu: 1_

Reaching the Chinese general, Montezuma II swings his Huitzauhqui which is blocked by the Shuang Hu Dun through it does partially break into the lacquered hide. Sun Tzu slashes his Jian that cuts into the Chīmalli Shield past the rim as his opponent pulls back his weapon. Lifting his shield once again, the Chinese general sees the weapon punch through the Shuang Hu Dun before his adversary pulls his Huitzauhqui to the side that causes the obsidian blades rips through the hide.

Backing up once the weapon is out of his shield, Sun Tzu jumps back to avoid another swing before performing a thrust with his Jian. Montezuma II lifts his Chīmalli Shield to stop the strike, but the bronze blade goes past his shield and through his wounded arm which causes him pain. As the Chinese general pulls his sword back, the Aztec ruler lets his left arm stay close to his body as he swings his Huitzauhqui once again.

Sun Tzu lifts his Shuang Hu Dun as the nearly broken blades of the Huitzauhqui goes into it before letting go of his shield. Upon Montezuma II pulling his Huitzauhqui back with it still stuck in the shield, the Chinese general performs a slash across the left side of Aztec ruler's face. The man steps back stunned briefly before Sun Tzu thrusts his Jian into the chest of Montezuma II with his foe's Ichcahuipilli Tunic failing to the thrust.

Twisting his blade in his foe, the Chinese general sees his adversary coughing up blood before pulling his Jian out of them. The Aztec ruler stays up for a moment with his body swaying a bit and blood flowing from his chest before collapsing backwards.

 _Montezuma II: 0_

 _Sun Tzu: 1_

Looking down on his fallen foe, Sun Tzu stays silent as he puts his Jian back into its scabbard and steps away before bending down to pick up his Recurve Bow. Glancing to the fire at the bottom and the burning corpse on the hill, Sun Tzu turns the other way as he walks away from the battlefield.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle between two warriors known for their legacy in history, both were able to give it their all with **Sun Tzu** emerged as the victor in a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. This is a match which is close thanks to their armor, but the other categories did play a role in who won. Starting with their armor, both were even in body armor with Sun Tzu taking a solid edge with his Bronze Helmet and a slight edge with his Shuang Hu Dun. That said, both sets of armor are about the same since the weapons used by both warriors can take out the other even when taking armor into account. Moving onto weapons, Montezuma II took the edge in special weapons while Sun Tzu had a slight edge in long range and a solid edge in both close and medium range. This gave Sun Tzu an advantage as his more durable bronze weapons and slightly better bow could allow him to dominate the fight even when both get in close. With the x-factors, experience ended up being technically a draw due to the lack of information regarding the combat history of Montezuma II. While Montezuma II took the edge in brutality, Sun Tzu took the edge in both generalship and tactics which helped him since he could better lead his soldiers and his tactics are more usable in a fight than those used by the Aztecs. Overall, both warriors made this close with Montezuma II having the better special weapon and being more brutal yet the better tactics and weapons of Sun Tzu along with his slightly better armor allowing him to take the win.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the common gunpowder cavalry of Europe and the famous cavalry swordsmen of Japan.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! I'm glad I've finally got to do this battle as I did find it rather interesting and I enjoyed working on it. A few things did change from the original weapons and armor which I'll get into since I also need to talk about my choice of weapons. Starting with Montezuma II, I used the weapons I did since the close range and special weapons are rather interesting. I've seen people give the Huitzauhqui a length of 4 feet, but that seemed like it was edging on being a Macuahuitl when both are distinct from each other so I went with 3 feet. As to why I gave him a Headdress rather than the helmet used by the Aztec warrior, I honestly couldn't find any image with him having a helmet. I told this to a family member and asked which I should use with them saying that I should use the Headdress. Yes, it does mean Montezuma II has less armor, but it is possible that he wore it once he became the ruler.

On a side note, the reason I said that experience was "technically a draw" is because there is a lack of information regarding Montezuma II both as a warrior and in general. Most sources are from after the arrival of the Spanish and even then they have different versions of the same story. My best guess is that Montezuma II lead his warriors in early battles against the other city-states, but then turned to governing the empire as other lead them. Even then, the amount of battles he took part in is unknown so all we have is a guess. As such, I didn't feel confident giving an edge ever way due to the lack of information. Now, with Sun Tzu...bear with me, this is opening a can of worms because of certain factors.

Starting simple, the Leather Scale Armor is based off the armor used during the Zhou Dynasty like the Bronze Helmet and Shuang Hu Dun with Leather Lamellar coming into play during the later Warring States from 475 BCE to 221 BCE. Most traditional sources involving Sun Tzu place is death in 496 BCE which is still during the Spring and Autumn period. This also explains one of my pet peeves with most battles like this since normal Crossbows from China didn't appear until the Warring States with the Chu-ko-nu also appearing during this time. During the Spring and Autumn period, the states made use of bows similar to those used by the Scythians. As for the Ge Halberd, I used that since it was a common weapons and it's actually a Ji Halberd since those with spear heads were called that. Only reason why I didn't call it that is to avoid confusion with the type used by later dynasties.

Now, the main reason why I wanted to do this battle was mostly to do the opposite that most people do with Sun Tzu. I've seen many experts pit him against opponents who make use of iron and even steel weapons and armor which means his bronze age equipment is at a disadvantage. The latest warriors I could see Sun Tzu fighting are either Spartacus or Boudica, but even then it would depend on the equipment involved. With Montezuma II, his more stone age weapons and armor balance things out with those used by Sun Tzu and both aren't as well known for being warriors. I'm not saying that those who pit Sun Tzu against later warriors and generals in history are bad or that they are unfair, I'm just observing something I've noticed and my viewpoint on the matter. As for next time, we have an all cavalry match coming in with it being the first of a trio of battles involving British warriors. This should be fun. Hope you all enjoyed!


	36. Harquebusier vs Samurai

**GT25's Historical Series: Harquebusier vs. Samurai**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we compare two types of cavalry who made use of bladed and gunpowder weapons with the Harquebusier of Europe and the Samurai of Japan. For this installment, we will take the Harquebusier of the New Model Army during the English Civil War and the Samurai of the Azuchi-Momoyama period during the Japanese invasions of Korea. Since only one of these warriors is more known when compared to the other, I will give a summary of their histories to keep everyone on the same basis.

 **History of the Warriors**

Said to have first been invented in France by John Cruso in his cavalry manual in 1632, the **Harquebusier** was a type of cavalry used in the late 16th century with them known for their use of the earliest type of carbine. While they were first used in a support role for many armies, this type of cavalry would become the standard after Gustavus Adolphus of Sweden used them in a shock role. With the success of the Swedish cavalry during the Thirty Years War, other nations were led to adopt the Harquebusier as their common cavalry with them gaining pistols during this time. By the late 17th century, the Harquebusier would be used in their shock role during the English Civil War on both sides of the war. With their leaders like Prince Rupert of the Rhine and Oliver Cromwell using them in an aggressive manner, the Harquebusier would forgo their use of the carbine later in the war with them using their pistols and melee weapons in combat. While still around after the war, the Harquebusier would gradually fall out of use as armor use declined with the English units becoming dragoons in time.

* * *

While the modern word from them would appear in earlier periods, those who would be known as **Samurai** appeared in the early Heian period during the late 8th and 9th centuries. When Emperor Kanmu sought to conquer northern Honshū, he would rely on the powerful regional clans with warriors skilled in mounted combat and archery being used. These warriors would be disbanded though would continue being used as their sons inherited their positions and gaining military and economic power. The Samurai would be used though the centuries during the Genpei War in the late 12th century and defeating the Mongol-founded Yuan Dynasty when the Mongols invaded in 1271 and 1281. Continuing to exist into later centuries, the loosening of Samurai culture would allow others to become Samurai during the Sengoku period. Seeing the Ashigaru and the arquebus gaining favor, the Samurai would continue being used by the late 16th century with many seeing combat with the Ashigaru and their firearm in the invasions of Korea. After the invasions, the Samurai would gradually lose their military function without seeing combat after the early 17th century and their status being more of a symbol during the Edo period.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Mortuary Sword ( _Harquebusier_ ): The Mortuary Sword is a cut and thrust sword which was a type of Basket-hilt Sword that has a half-basket around the hilt to protect the user's hand. This type of sword is named as such due these swords depicting the face or death mask of the "martyred" King Charles I on the hilt after the king's execution often on the half-basket guard. An example of this sword has a 33 inch steel blade with a total length of 39.25 inches and weigh 2.56 pounds.

* * *

Katana ( _Samurai_ ): The Katana is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords used by the Samurai and characterized by its curved, single edge blade with either a circular or square guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. An example of this sword from this period has a 28.5 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 39 inches and weighs 2.38 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Mortuary Sword gets the edge. Despite the Katana being slightly lighter by 2.88 ounces, the Mortuary Sword has a slightly longer blade by 4.5 inches and its half-basket guard can protect the user's hand.

 **Medium Range**

Wheel-lock Pistol ( _Harquebusier_ ): The Wheel-lock Pistol is a type of wheel-lock firearm which was used by the Harquebusier in a pair to maximize their firing rate that fires a .50 caliber lead ball. The wheel-lock mechanism is a type of friction wheel to cause a spark and may have been held slightly rotated to avoid the weapon being misfired. An example of this type of pistol has a length of 24 inches and possibly weighs 3.5 pounds with a possible effective range of 22.86 meters.

* * *

Bajō-zutsu ( _Samurai_ ): The Bajō-zutsu is a type of matchlock firearm like the Tanegashima in the form of a pistol used by mounted Samurai that fires a .50 caliber lead ball. An example of this type of pistol has a length of 22.25 inches and possibly weighs 3.44 pounds with a possible effective range of 22.86 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Bajō-zutsu gets the edge, though not by much. While the Wheel-lock Pistol is slightly longer by 1.75 inches, the Bajō-zutsu is just slightly lighter by less than an ounce with both firing a similar sized round. In addition, the Bajō-zutsu most likely has the more reliable weapon since the Wheel-lock Pistol is capable of misfiring though the odds of this happen are likely small though it's still possible.

 **Long Range**

Snaphance Carbine ( _Harquebusier_ ): The Snaphance Carbine is a type of snaphance firearm which was used by the Harquebusier as their primary weapon that fires a .68 caliber lead ball. This type of musket carbine most likely has a length of 36.5 inches and possibly weighs 5.96 pounds with a possible effective range of 48 meters.

* * *

Tanegashima ( _Samurai_ ): The Tanegashima is a type of matchlock firearm based off the arquebus with a pistol grip in place of a regular stock that fires a .62 caliber lead ball. An example of the Tanegashima has a length of 40 inches and weighs about 9 pounds with an effective range of 80 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Snaphance Carbine gets the edge. Despite the Tanegashima having a larger range by at least 42 meters, the Snaphance Carbine is slightly shorter by 3.5 inches and lighter by about 3.04 pounds. In addition, the carbine fires a larger caliber round than the Tanegashima and has a better firing system with its snaphance mechanism compared to the matchlock firearm.

 **Special Weapons**

War Hammer ( _Harquebusier_ ): The War Hammer is a type of melee weapon from the Late Medieval Age with its design resembling a normal hammer. The type used by Harquebusier had a long, narrow head with a hammer on the front of the head and a long spike on the reverse side without a spike on top of the weapon like in earlier examples. An example of this weapon from this period has a length of 26.38 inches and weighs 2.65 pounds.

* * *

Wakizashi ( _Samurai_ ): The Wakizashi is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords which is often worn together with the Katana as a back-up or auxiliary sword. An example of this sword from this period has a 20.25 inch folded steel blade with a total length of 27.75 inches and weighs 1.53 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Wakizashi gets the edge. The War Hammer is a weapon designed to break through armor, but the Wakizashi is lighter by 1.12 pounds and its a bladed weapon which gives the user a second blade to use in a fight.

 **Armor**

Iron Cuirass over Buff Coat, Lobster-tailed Pot helmet, and Steel Gauntlet ( _Harquebusier_ ): When going into battle, the Harquebusier would make use of an Iron Cuirass over a Buff Coat as their main body armor. This cuirass, obviously made of iron much like munitions armor, was composed of a chest piece and a back piece either fitted or made together to protect both sides of the user. This type of armor could provided the user with excellent protection from slashing attacks and most thrusting attacks, through a dedicated thrust from a polearm could be capable of piercing it and blunt force trauma can cause damage. However, as added protection, this cuirass was often worn over a Buff Coat.

A Buff Coat is a type of leather clothing worn by cavalry and officers in the 17th century under their main armor as a second layer of armor. Assuming this to be a coat with long sleeves, the common type of Buff Coat was most likely made of cowhide and produced by a method of 'oil tanning', which involved the hide scraped to remove the outer layer before cod oil was worked into it and then air dried. With these coats having deep skirts attached to protect the upper legs, the Buff Coat could provide the user some protection against cuts from swords and other edged weapons, though would be pierced by a thrust.

In addition to this body armor, the Harquebusier use a type of helmet known as the Lobster-tailed Pot helmet as their primary helmet. Unlike those manufactured on the European continent, the English variant of the helmet makes use of a rounded skull piece usually formed from two sections which were joined by a raised comb running from front to back. This skull piece has two cheek pieces which were connected by hinges on either side of it and had a laminated defense that extends from the back that was said to resemble the tail of a lobster.

This type of helmet as used by the Harquebusier most likely made use of a hinged peak with three attached bars which connect at the bottom of the user's chin. This hinged peak is said to be intended to be pistol proof though whether this is true or not is unclear. This type of helmet can protect the top, sides, and back of the head and neck through the face and front of the neck are left exposed to thrusting strikes through the three attached bars.

Finally, the Harquebusier made use of a metal gauntlet on their left arm which covers his hand and part of his forearm. With this type of armor most likely made of steel, the gauntlet was able to protect the user from both slashing and thrusting attacks.

* * *

Tokei-gusoku and Zunari Kabuto ( _Samurai_ ): When going into battle, the Samurai made use of many types of armor with those during the Azuchi-Momoyama period making use of the Tokei-gusoku armor over the traditional Dō-maru. Unlike the lamellar armor of older times, the Tokei-gusoku made use of an iron cuirass with long plates, or lames, laced together at the bottom of the cuirass in different sections to protect the user's upper legs. Despite seeming heavy, this type of armor is similar to the munition armor of Europe and was possibly made to be similar in weight to the older Dō-maru.

As further protection, the armor typically has medium sized, squared shoulder guards made of the lames, most likely made of iron, which are attached possibly by leather lacing to each other. The Tokei-gusoku, as a type of cuirass with lames, most likely can protect the user from against slashing attacks and thrusting attacks, through a dedicated thrust from a polearm could be capable of piercing it and blunt force trauma can cause damage.

In addition to their body armor, the Samurai class commonly made use of the Kabuto as their helmet with a form of it known as Zunari Kabuto being prominent during the final phase of the Sengoku period. This type of Kabuto is composed of a central dome that, unlike earlier version, was made of a simple design utilizing five plates most likely made up of iron with one plate bent forward to act as a brim or visor. This helmet has a suspended semi circle neck guard of overlapping lames, often in five rows, which are most likely made of iron attached by silk or leather lacing. The Zunari Kabuto can protect the user from overhead strikes thanks to its curved design and the neck guard protects from those coming from the side, though it does leave the user's face and front of the neck exposed.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Harquebusier got the edge, though not by much. Starting with the body armor, both sets of armor are almost even in many ways which makes it rather difficult to call. Both sets have an iron cuirass which makes up the main part of the body armor and gives the user protection from slashes and thrusts. With the other type of armor, the shoulder guards are more likely to hold up while the Buff Coat can stop cuts and slashes aimed to the arms and legs. Even with the lame armor of the Tokei-gusoku, it is balanced with the deep skirt of the Buff Coat and really makes both sets of armor even in many ways. The Steel Gauntlet does give the Harquebusier something in this, but it really only protects the hand to allow the user to hold the reins of the horse which doesn't factor much here.

Moving onto helmets, both types of helmet are good in their own right but the Lobster-tailed Pot helmet takes the edge over the Zunari Kabuto. This is because of the face guard which, while not offering that much protection, does offer some protection with it stopping slashing strikes. In addition, the face guard adds to the protection to the sides of the head like the lame neck guards though it covers the entire head of the user. Both are almost even in body armor thanks to many factors, but the Lobster-tailed Pot helmet takes the edge in helmets which gives the Harquebusier a slight edge in this category.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The Samurai gets the edge. As a common type of cavalry in England, the Harquebusier were trained in making use of their carbine and pistols on horseback along with the use of melee weapons such as war hammers, horseman's picks, and swords. Taught at an early age, the Samurai were trained in many types of martial arts and in the use of bladed weapons and polearms with those of the Azuchi-Momoyama period most likely given training in the new firearms that were introduced.

 _Killer Instinct:_ This is rather close for both warriors. Having become a common type of cavalry in England, the Harquebusier were willing to kill their foes either with their firearms upon getting within firing range or with their melee weapons once the distance is closed. Due to their training from an early age, the Samurai were willing to kill their foes using their weapons with them often fighting to the death against other Samurai and would behead an opponent if the situation made it possible.

 _Intimidation:_ The Harquebusier gets the edge, though not by much. When they were deployed in a battle, the Harquebusier were known for the sword charges when used in a shock role and riding towards their opponents before firing their pistols and carbines once they got in range. When going into battle against a foe, the Samurai were able to cause fear with their charges using their melee weapons and polearms along with their use of firearms and were known for beheading their foes to end their life.

 _Discipline:_ Often organized into units in a battle, the Harquebusier were trained to operate as a group in battle and would charge at a slower pace as they kept together knee to knee as a way of retaining their formation. As they were taught the tenets of Bushido and many martial arts, the Samurai were able to battle alongside others in a group when in battle and operated under the Bushido code even when they commit seppuku to regain their lost honor.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with all members of the battle being on horseback for most of the battle.

 _The Set Up:_ On an open field of grassland, five Harquebusier s are making their way to check out some rumors as five Samurai are scouting ahead of the rest of the army.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On one side of a large open field of grassland, five men on horseback wearing Iron Cuirasses over their Buff Coats and having Lobster-tailed Pot helmets on their heads are riding through the area. Their leader has a Snaphance Carbine in his right hand with it connected to a baldric around his body with a pair of Wheel-lock Pistols in holsters on his saddle and a Mortuary Sword in a scabbard around his belt. Behind him is a man with a War Hammer strapped to his saddle next to the pair of Wheel-lock Pistols in saddle holsters. The third man has a Snaphance Carbine hanging from his right side thanks to a baldric with a Mortuary Sword in a scabbard on his belt.

After him is another man who has a Mortuary Sword in a scabbard on his belt and one of his Wheel-lock Pistols in his hand with the other in its saddle holster. The final man has a War Hammer strapped to his back with a Snaphance Carbine hanging from his right side thanks to a baldric. These men, in order of appearance, are Gareth, Peter, Edward, John, and Neville. These men are Harquebusiers who have been sent to check out rumors of a foreign army that has been spreading.

 _Harquebusier: 5_

On the other side of the large open field, five men on horseback wearing Tokei-gusoku armor with obi belts around their waists and Zunari Kabutos on their heads are riding through the field. Their leader has a Bajō-zutsu in his right hand with a Katana and Wakizashi in scabbards held by the obi belt close to his body. To his left are two men who both have Katanas in scabbards held by their obi belts with the first having a Tanegashima in his hands and the second having a Bajō-zutsu in his right hand as they ride next to their leader.

On the leader's right is a fourth man with a Tanegashima in his hands with the Katana and Wakizashi in scabbards held by the obi belt close to his body. Next to him is a final man who has a Bajō-zutsu in his right hand with a Katana in a scabbard held by his obi belt close to his body. These men, in order of appearance, are Yoshirou, Kouta, Hiraku, Takuya, and Naoki. These men are Samurai who have been sent ahead of the army their clan is with to scout out for any possible threats.

 _Harquebusier: 5_

 _Samurai: 5_

As the Samurai keeps riding through the area, they are keeping an eye out before Hiraku spots something and turns his head to his left. He spots the Harquebusiers riding about a fifty meters away from them before telling his comrades of the other men in the area. Yoshirou sees them and cocks the firing mechanism of his Bajō-zutsu as he orders his other Samurai to prepare for battle.

Hearing something, Edward turns to his right and spots the Samurai as they are about to charge and shouts to Gareth. With the Harquebusiers looking to their right, Gareth orders the other Harquebusiers to follow him as he has his horse break into a gallop and turns towards them. The Samurai charge towards the other cavalry with the Harquebusiers doing the same in a line as they follow their leader. Both groups have their firearms at the ready as they continue to charge until both groups are about to reach about ten feet from each other.

On Gareth's order, the Harquebusiers turn away from the Samurai as they aim their Snaphance Carbines and Wheel-lock Pistols before firing their weapons. While John's Wheel-lock Pistol misfires and the others miss, Gareth and Peter shooting Kouta in the chest and head respectively with Gareth's shot piercing the cuirass of the Tokei-gusoku.

 _Harquebusier: 5_

 _Samurai: 4_

As their fallen ally slumps forward, the Samurai fire their own firearms as they turn away to avoid more shots from their foes. However, Yoshirou gets a shot into Edward's thigh with his Bajō-zutsu as they pass with Takuya firing his Tanegashima. The bullet goes through the back of Edward with it piercing through his iron cuirass and into his body. As both sides gallop away from each other with the Samurai starting to reload their firearms, Edward falls off his horse as it gallops away from the battlefield.

 _Harquebusier: 4_

 _Samurai: 4_

With them starting to circle around, Neville reloads his Snaphance Carbine with Gareth pulling out one of his Wheel-lock Pistols with Peter and John switching to their other pistols. The Samurai do the same as they reload their firearms as quickly as they can with Yoshirou, Hiraku, and Naoki finish as they start charging at their foes again. Both groups once again charge at each other with the Harquebusiers turning away as they fire their weapons at the Samurai.

While Peter and John miss their targets, Gareth manages to get a hit Yoshirou in the left thigh as Neville fires his Snaphance Carbine as he passes. Naoki gets hit in the chest by the shot from the carbine and collapses off his horse as the Samurai turn toward away to avoid more shots before Hiraku fires his Bajō-zutsu and Takuya firing his Tanegashima. The bullet from Hiraku hits Neville in the back though it fails to pierce, but the shot from Takuya punches through the Lobster-tailed Pot laminated defense and into his neck. Neville slumps forward as the horse keeps charging despite the others circling once again.

 _Harquebusier: 3_

 _Samurai: 3_

As both groups once again circle to charge at each other, the three Harquebusiers put their Wheel-lock Pistols away before Gareth and John draw their Mortuary Swords from their scabbards. Peter takes his War Hammer in hand as he comes to Gareth's right and John stays to his leader's left as they perform a slower charge than before. Seeing this, Yoshirou orders his men to take up their blades with the Samurai tossing their firearms away before drawing their Katanas as they charge forward.

As both cavalries are closing the distance, Hiraku moves away to flank the Harquebusiers only for Peter to break away as he heads for the Samurai. Hiraku attempts to turn to attack him, but Peter closes the distance as he swings his War Hammer with the spike on the reverse end striking the man in the chest. With Hiraku being dragged off his horse due to the War Hammer, Takuya is able to close the distance with the other two Harquebusiers as he swings his sword at John.

As they pass, the tip of the Katana cuts open the side of John's neck just under his neck guard with Gareth blocking a strike from Yoshirou as he passes them. Gareth turns away from his ally as he slumps forward as blood flows freely from his neck and his horse gallops away from the fight.

 _Harquebusier: 2_

 _Samurai: 3_

After Peter gets his horse stopped and dismounts, Hiraku gets to his feet with the cuirass of his Tokei-gusoku having been punched into. Hearing someone behind him, the Samurai turns around to see Peter coming to him before he performs a slash to his foe. However, the Katana strikes the iron cuirass and only makes Peter step back before he performs an overhead strike.

The spike of the War Hammer strikes the top of the Zunari Kabuto with the spike punching through and stunning Hiraku. Taking the spike out of the helmet, Peter spins it around in his hand before swinging the weapon with the hammer end striking the Samurai in the face. Upon striking the man, a sickening crack could be heard as Hiraku gets his face disfigured a bit before falling down unmoving.

 _Harquebusier: 2_

 _Samurai: 2_

Looking up, Peter sees Gareth being chased by Yoshirou and Takuya before the Harquebusier rushes back to his horse and gets back into the saddle. Putting his War Hammer onto where it hanged from the saddle, Peter grabs a Wheel-lock Pistol as he starts to reload the pistol while Gareth continues to be chased. As he tries to have his horse circle around, Takuya is able to close the distance and slashes with his Katana only for it to slightly dent the back plate of the cuirass.

Gareth has his horse break away from his attacker to again try and circle around only for Takuya to stay close on his tail followed by Yoshirou. However, Peter has his horse charge forward with him heading for his leader who turns away from him. Takuya is about to follow him before seeing Peter as he fires his Wheel-lock Pistol with the bullet denting the cuirass of his Tokei-gusoku. As Yoshirou continues to chase after Gareth, Takuya heads for the other Harquebusier who puts his pistol away as he tries to take up his War Hammer.

However, as Gareth manages to circle around, the other Harquebusier and Samurai close the distance with Takuya stopping his horse as he thrusts his Katana forward. The blade gets between the bars and into the face of Peter with the Katana going into the man's skull. As his horse continues on, Peter is pushed back and falls off with the Katana being taken out of his head as he falls.

 _Harquebusier: 1_

 _Samurai: 2_

As Takuya looks up upon killing his foe, he sees Gareth about to close the distance with the Samurai tries to raise his Katana to attack his foe. However, Gareth is able to get a thrust to the man's neck and the Mortuary Sword tears open the neck as the Harquebusier moves past him. Yoshirou continues to chase after the Harquebusier as Takuya bleeds heavily from his neck and falls off his horse dead.

 _Harquebusier: 1_

 _Samurai: 1_

Gareth puts his Mortuary Sword away as he looks behind him to see Yoshirou who has his horse gallop at a quicker pace. Seeing his adversary starting to circle around, the Samurai has his horse move to attack him during the maneuver. However, as his foe is now to his left, the Harquebusier pulls his second pistol and fires his Wheel-lock Pistol which hits the center of his foe's chest.

Due to being about twenty feet away, Yoshirou is knocked off his horse by the shot and falls onto the ground with him loosing his Katana. Stopping his horse as the horse of his opponent gallops away, Gareth puts the pistol back into its holster before getting off his horse. As he draws his Mortuary Sword once again, Yoshirou gets to his feet with him looking down to see his cuirass having a dent in it. Looking up and seeing his foe, he spies his Katana about ten feet away and grabs the hilt of his Wakizashi while Gareth charges at him despite the pain from his wounded leg.

The Harquebusier is prepared to deliver a slash, but his adversary quickly draws his Wakizashi in a slashing motion which only glances off his foe's cuirass. Knocked back a bit from the strike, Gareth grunts in pain as he blocks a slash aimed for his head before delivering a punch to his foe's face using his left hand. With the Steel Gauntlet breaking his nose and dazing him, Yoshirou limps back a few steps thanks to the bullet in his thigh. The Harquebusier attempts to perform a slash, but the Samurai regains his wits and acts fast to block the strike using his sword.

Pushing his foe back with some difficulty, Yoshirou attempts to perform a slash only for Gareth to parry the blade away using his Mortuary Sword. Acting quickly, the Harquebusier follows it up with a thrust that causes the blade to go into the face and right eye of his adversary. The blade tip enters the skull as Yoshirou collapses to his knees and the Harquebusier pulls his sword out before the Samurai falls forward.

 _Harquebusier: 1_

 _Samurai: 0_

Taking a breath as he looks upon the corpse of Yoshirou, Gareth gives the body a nod before putting his Mortuary Sword back into its scabbard. Looking back to see his horse, the man limps over to his stead to leave this field and report his findings.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Despite these two types of cavalry who used bladed and gunpowder weapons being able to match each other in many ways, when it came down to the wire it was the **Harquebusier** who managed to claim victory in a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. This is a battle where the weapons factored more into the fight than the armor and x-factors did. Starting with the x-factors, both were even in killer instinct with both having a slight edge in one category with the Harquebusier getting intimidation and the Samurai getting discipline. However, the Samurai gets a solid edge in training which did give them a bit more to work with over their opponent. With the armor, both were almost even with their body armors with the Harquebusier getting a slight edge thanks to his Lobster-tailed Pot helmet. However, this was still close thanks to their body armor being nearly similar in terms of strength and protection. As stated previously, the weapons were the biggest factor in this battle with the Samurai getting a slight edge in medium range and a solid edge in special weapons. However, the Harquebusier got the edge in both close and long range which did factor more into the fight along with an important factor about their arsenal. With their better firearms and melee weapons, the Harquebusier have weapons made to take on and defeat armor which the Samurai can only do with their firearms. Ultimately, the slightly more intimidating Harquebusier with their better arsenal and slightly better armor were able to defeat the better trained and more disciplined Samurai.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series. Next time, it's a battle of the sexes with the greatest knights of Camelot and the warrior women of Greek mythology.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This was a rather strange battle since, well, you typically don't get battles where the Samurai have guns. I figured I'd use the Harquebusiers since I had a potential match for them in my old Deadliest Warrior story and they seemed very fitting for the Samurai to fight. As to their weapons and armor, I originally had medium range being spears with the Harquebusiers having the Spontoon and the Samurai having the Yari Spear with them still having pistols as part of long range. I dropped the spears due to the Harquebusiers not using them, but nearly had to when I was having trouble looking up info on the Snaphance Carbine. I did find the info and as such stuck with the original change with the match not having spears.

Both did have a change in one other category with the Harquebusiers getting the Wheel-lock Pistol instead of the Doglock since most pictures of them have that type of pistol and...well, it was a good way of balancing the fight. For the Samurai, I originally had them with the Ararebo, a type of Kanabo that can be used on horseback, but I changed it to the Wakizashi as it felt more appropriate and on the advise of a fellow expert. The Samurai's armor is different from other matches, but that was planned from the beginning since the later Samurai used the Tokei-gusoku armor and the type of Kabuto helmet used was an interesting find. Honestly made the match all the more worth it for this new armor set which I hope to give to the Samurai more in the future.

Only other thing I have to mention is that I debated on whether to give the Samurai other pieces of armor like butted mail or other pieces of their standard armor, but ultimately just decided to stick with what I had. As for next time, we're dipping back into the world of mythology with a match that sounds like a lot of fun to write and research. Hope you all enjoyed!


	37. Knights of the Round Table vs Amazons

**GT25's Historical Series: Knights of the Round Table vs. Amazons**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we have two mythical cavalry warriors of opposites with the Knights of the Round Table from the Matters of Britain and the Amazons from Greek mythology. For this installment, we will take both warriors from the time their tales are typically set with the Knights of the Round Table being taken during Late Antiquity and the Amazons being taken during the Classical Period of Ancient Greece. While these two warriors are more well known than others, I will still provide their histories for those who wish to know about their origins.

 **History of the Warriors**

As the rule of Roman Empire came to an end in Great Britain, the Roman Empire would slowly withdraw from the island with the Celtic Britons having to deal with the Anglo-Saxons coming to their home. However, the legend of the Romano-Briton king named Arthur Pendragon would emerge from this age along with his castle known as Camelot. It was in this castle that he and the fellowship known as the **Knights of the Round Table** would reside during his rule. These knights, who ranged in number from twenty-four up to a hundred fifty members, would be made up of various members from both Great Britain and beyond the coast with them often going on quests and would accompany their king on their adventures. Battling alongside King Arthur, these knights would help in stopping the Anglo-Saxon invasion and would bring peace to the Camelot and the lands. However, the Knights would meet a grim end as one of their own, Sir Lancelot, would start a civil war with the king and another knight, Mordred, causing the other Knights to killing each other and bringing an end to Camelot.

* * *

With their origins and how they lived varying based off the story, the **Amazons** were a tribe of warrior women said to be the daughters of the Greek god Ares who were believed to live in modern day Asia Minor. Often placed on the banks of the Thermodon River, these women often lived on their own with some interactions with men with their capital being the town of Themiscyra. Trained from a young age to become warriors, the Amazons would battle against many Ancient Greek heroes like Heracles and Theseus and were depicted in fighting against Greek city-states such as Athens and Attica. Other stories featuring these warrior women also included them fighting against the Scythians and taking Scythian men as lovers. Often living under the queens who ruled them, the Amazons would appear in many stories of Greek mythology from fighting the Mycenaean Greeks during the Trojan War and in the Twelve Labors of Heracles. However, what exactly happened to the Amazons in these myths and what their ultimate fate was either varied greatly on the story being told or remain unknown.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Ring-hilt Spatha ( _Knights of the Round Table_ ): The Ring-hilt Spatha is a variant of the Migration Period Swords which was used during the Early Middle Ages by the Knights of Camelot as their sidearm. An example of this sword has a 31.13 inch iron blade with a total length of 37.25 inches and weighs 2.22 pounds.

* * *

Makhaira ( _Amazons_ ): The Makhaira is a type of sword similar to the Kopis of Greece with a straight blade rather than a curved one which was used by the Amazons as a sidearm when going into battle. This type of sword most likely has a 20.38 inch iron blade with a total length of 28 inches and possibly weighs 1.75 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Ring-hilt Spatha gets the edge. While the Makhaira is better when used by cavalry and slightly lighter by 7.52 ounces, the Ring-hilt Spatha has the longer blade by 10.75 inches which gives it a reach advantage even on horseback.

 **Medium Range**

Celtic Spear ( _Knights of the Round Table_ ): The Celtic Spear is a type of spear with an iron spear head that was used by the Celts and by the warriors of Camelot even on horseback. This spear most likely has a length of 7 feet, or 84 inches, and possibly weighs 2.76 pounds.

* * *

Dory Spear ( _Amazons_ ): The Dory Spear is the spear that was used by the Amazons much like the hoplites of Greece with an iron spear head and an iron butt spike to act as a counter weigh. This spear has a length of 8 feet, or 96 inches, and weighs 5.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Dory Spear gets the edge. The Celtic Spear is lighter by 2.74 pounds, but the Dory Spear is longer by a foot and the butt spike can be used in a fight should the main spear head be broken off.

 **Long Range**

Celtic Longbow ( _Knights of the Round Table_ ): The Celtic Longbow is a type of bow used by Celtic cultures which was possibly used by the members of the Round Table and archers of Camelot as their ranged weapon. This type of bow most likely had a length of 60 inches and possibly weighs 1.75 pounds.

* * *

Composite Bow ( _Amazons_ ): The Composite Bow is a type of bow used by many cultures where it's composed of various materials such as horn, wood, and sinew. Since the Amazons were often said to live in Asia Minor, it is possible that their bows were similar to the bows used by the Scythians. As such, the bow used by the Amazons most likely had a length of 54 inches and possibly weighs 1.8 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. Even when taking the use of the Composite Bow on horseback into account, many of the Knights were known for their archery much like the Amazons. Much like most of these types of battles, the only real difference between the two is what type of bow is used and what they're made of.

 **Special Weapons**

Seax ( _Knights of the Round Table_ ): The Seax is a type of knife that was typically used by many cultures during the Early Middle Ages as both a tool and as a weapon in battle. Despite being more Germanic than Celtic in origin, it is possible that the Knights of the Round Table made use of the Seax due to it being more common during this period of time. An example of this knife has a 9.13 inch iron blade with a total length of 14.5 inches and weighs 12.8 ounces.

* * *

Labrys Axe ( _Amazons_ ): The Labrys Axe is a type of battle axe from Ancient Greece which has an iron axe head with two axe blades rather than only one axe blade. An example of this type of axe has a length of 30.5 inches and weighs 3.18 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Labrys Axe gets the edge. Despite the Seax being lighter by 2.38 pounds and can perform thrusting attacks, the Labrys Axe is longer by 16 inches and can deliver greater wounds to a foe with its axe blade. In addition, the Labrys Axe has two axe blades rather than one which adds to the striking power of the weapon.

 **Armor**

Mail Hauberk, Spangenhelm, and Celtic Oval Shield ( _Knights of the Round Table_ ): When going into battle against the enemies of Camelot, the Knights of the Round Table most likely would make use of a riveted mail hauberk, or shirt, as their body armor. This mail was typically made of iron rings riveted together to provide the user protection from slashing attacks. While it can fail to thrusting attacks, trying to pierce through mail with a thrusting attack isn't an easy task and the wrong type of weapon may even ruin the chances to actually pierce through it.

In addition to this body armor, the Knights of the Round Table most likely made use of the Spangenhelm as their main helmet to protect their head. This is an iron helmet that has a frame in a conical design that curves with the shape of the head with this frame connecting metal plates to the rest of the helmet. Another part of this helmet was iron cheek flaps used as guards and a veil of mail attached to the back of the helmet acting as neck protection. This type of helmet could protect the top and sides of the head along with the back of the head and neck, but often left the user's face and the front of their neck exposed.

Finally, the warriors of Camelot possibly made use of various types of shields with the Knights of the Round Table making use of a medium sized, oval shaped shield similar to Roman Scutum. If this is the case, this shield most likely was made up of two layers of wood glued together with a canvas cover over the shield and an iron boss in the center with a horizontal wooden grip under the boss for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Linothorax, Chalcidian Helmet, and Pelte Shield ( _Amazons_ ): When going into battle against an enemy, the Amazons most likely made use of the Linothorax as their main body armor. This armor is a type of laminated linen armor which has scale mail, made of bronze, around the breast and stomach area that goes around the torso with two linen flaps over the shoulders and a pteruges, or defensive skirt, around the bottom with both also often depicted having scale mail on them. This armor was able to protect the user from slashes and some thrusts thanks to the layers of linen under the scales though a dedicated thrust could pierce through both the scales and layers of linen.

In addition to this body armor, the Amazons most likely made use of the Chalcidian Helmet as their main form of head protection. This is a bronze helmet that appears to be a development of the Corinthian Helmet though it improved upon the design. It consists of a hemispherical dome with a pair of cheek plates and a neck guard on the back which gives a substantial loop on either side of the helmet for the user's ears. In addition, this helmet has a small nasal bar to protect the user's nose with it most likely being entirely one piece through there is a variant with the cheek plates on hinges. On top of this helmet was often a plume of animal hair in a wooden crest box added on as a crest. While this helmet is able to protect the top and sides of the head along with the back of the head and neck, the helmet leaves the neck exposed and the face is only protected by the cheek plates and the small nasal guard.

Finally, the Amazons are often depicted making use of the Pelte Shield which is a medium sized, crescent shaped shield which were perfect for both infantry and cavalry. This shield was made of reed or wicker with it having many types of grips, through the one for this match will have a central strap and a hand strap near the rim for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Knights of the Round Table get the edge. When looking at the body armor, this is rather close since the Mail Hauberk is more advance but the Linothorax has metal scale mail over a layer of laminated linen armor which gives it two layers of protection. In addition, both protect the user from slashing attacks and are good at tanking arrows but can be pierced through with a dedicated thrust which really evens things out. Moving onto helmets, both cover about the same areas and have similar protection and leave about the same areas of the head and neck exposed.

However, the Spangenhelm takes the edge here since the helmet was made of iron rather than bronze which makes it stronger and more durable than the Chalcidian Helmet. Finally, both shields are capable of being used on horseback though the Celtic Oval Shield gets the edge. Since it may be similar to the Scutum, the Celtic Oval Shield most likely covers more of the body than the Pelte Shield and is the more durable of the two thanks to being a wooden shield. Overall, both are relatively even in terms of body armor but the Knights take the edge thanks to their stronger helmet and better shield.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ Much like their name suggests, the Knights of the Round Table most likely had several years of training under a lord and later on as a squire of an older knight in many weapons and skills before being knighted and later joining the Round Table. Often associated with the Greek god Ares, the Amazons were most likely trained from a young age by older warriors in combat and possibly in hunting for food to prepare them for when they would enter combat to protect Themiscyra from its enemies.

 _Experience:_ The Knights of the Round Table get the edge. As members of the Round Table, the Knights who joined the group were known for the quests they went on and would have battled against Roman soldiers and the Anglo-Saxon invasions along with the knights who would follow Sir Lancelot and Mordred. Often depicted in many battles, the Amazons had often battled against Hoplites of both Athens and Attica during their many battles with the Greek city-states and had also battled against Scythian Warriors who attacked them.

 _Ferocity:_ The Amazons get the edge. While they did operate under the code of chivalry which outlined how they should act, the Knights of the Round Table were still willing to battle against the enemies of their king and would kill those who threatened Camelot and its people. Haven been trained from a young age for battle, the Amazons were willing to battle and kill the enemies of Themiscyra when in battle with them being able to match the Hoplites of the Greek city-states with relative ease.

 _Endurance:_ As they were among the elite of Camelot, the Knights of the Round Table would battle against other warriors along with going on the quests each member would go on wearing their armor and wielding their wooden shields with their other weapons. Acting as both cavalry and infantry warriors, the Amazons could keep up and match the Greek Hoplites and Scythian Warriors in battle usually when wearing their linen armor and bronze helmet along with using their other weapons in combat.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match up with both teams having three horses for their leader and two of their fellow warriors.

 _The Set Up:_ On an area of shore next to a lightly forested area, five Amazons are making their way along the beach as five Knights of the Round Table are making their way to the coast line.

 _ **BATTLE**_

On an area of shore that is almost next to a lightly forested area, five women wearing Linothorax armor over tunics and trousers along with them having girdles around their waist and wearing Chalcidian Helmets are making their way along the shore. Their leader, whose on a horse, has a Dory Spear in her right hand with a Pelte Shield on her left arm and has a Makhaira in a scabbard held by her girdle. To her right is another woman on horseback with a Labrys Axe in her right hand with a Pelte Shield on her left arm and has a Makhaira in a scabbard held by her girdle.

The second woman on her right, also on horseback, has a Composite Bow in her left hand with a holster held on the right side of her girdle with arrows in it and a Makhaira in a scabbard on the other side. On the left of their leader is a woman on foot who has a Dory Spear in her right hand and a Pelte Shield on her left arm with a Makhaira in a scabbard held by her girdle. Next to her is the final woman who has a Composite Bow in her left hand with a holster held on the right side of her girdle with arrows in it and a Makhaira in a scabbard on the other side.

These women, in order of appearance, are Eurybia, Marpe, Thiba, Aella, and Celaeno. These five are Amazons who have arrived on the shore of this new land to explore it as a possible home should Themiscyra ever fall.

 _Amazons: 5_

On a dirt path that is going through the lightly forested area, five men wearing Mail Hauberks over long sleeve tunics and trousers with them having green sashes just above their belts and wearing Spangenhelms on their head are heading down the path. Their leader is a man on horseback who has a Celtic Spear in his right hand and a Celtic Oval Shield in his left hand with a Ring-hilt Spatha and Seax in scabbards strapped to his belt. To his left is a man with a brown beard on horseback who has a Ring-hilt Spatha in his right hand and a Celtic Oval Shield in his left hand with the sword's scabbard along with that of a Seax strapped to his belt.

A second man of Saracen descent is on another horse with a Celtic Spear in his right hand and a Celtic Oval Shield in his left hand with a Ring-hilt Spatha strapped to his belt. To the right of the leader is two men on foot with the fourth man being a bit older than the fifth member of the group. These two men have Celtic Longbows in their left hands with both having a Ring-hilt Spatha in a scabbard and a quiver full of arrows strapped to their belts.

These men, in order of appearance, are Sir Kay, Sir Bedivere, Sir Safir, Sir Tristan, and Sir Pelleas. These five are Knights of the Round Table who are making their way to the coastline after hearing of a strange ship spotted off the shore.

 _Knights of the Round Table: 5_

 _Amazons: 5_

Reaching the end of dirt path, the Knights arrive to the shore and make their way out of the forest to see the ocean. As they walk a bit further towards the water, Safir spots something out of the corner of his eye and turns his head to see the Amazons about a hundred feet away from them.

"Sir Kay," Safir says, gaining the attention of his brothers-in-arms, "What do you make of this?"

The Knights spot the Amazons and look at them in confusion, as they haven't seen many women with armor let alone appearing as warriors much like them. As they look at them, Kay couldn't help but say, "I can't say for sure."

As they keep moving, Eurybia spots the Knights and lifts her Dory Spear to stop her sisters as they see the men in front of them. Staying where they are, Marpe looks to her leader as she says, "I've never seen armor like theirs. Rather strange."

"Be ready," Eurybia states to her fellow warriors, "They may end up being threats."

Both groups keep their distance for a few moments before Kay has his horse walk a few steps ahead of his fellow Knights. Stopping his horse calmly, the Knight looks to the women before saying loudly, "Greetings! May I ask what you are doing on these shores?"

The Amazons stay silent with Aella and Celaeno looking at each other in confusion with the others being wary. Rarely had any Amazon had a simple talk with those who appeared as enemies, at least not at first.

Shaking this off, Eurybia has her horse take a few steps forward before stopping her stead as she looks at Kay. After a brief moment, Eurybia says, "We have been looking for land for our sisters. Our home is at risk of falling and we have arrived to find a new one."

Kay nods a bit before saying, "I'm certain that it can be arranged. Please allow us to discuss this with our fellow Knights to find land for you."

Hearing this, Thiba makes her horse move up a bit as she takes an arrow from her holster. Upon getting alongside her leader, Thiba shouts with a bit of anger, "Our sisters may not have that time! Give us the land that we seek!"

"We don't own the land, for my brother governs it," Kay replies, trying to stay calm to keep his fellow Knights from getting into a fight. However, Thiba pulls her Composite Bow back and fires an arrow that causes him to raise his shield to block it and causes his horse to get spooked a bit.

"Sir Kay!" Bedivere shouts upon seeing his leader being nearly hit by the arrow, "Brothers, to arms!"

"Sisters, to battle!" Eurybia shouts, with her and Marpe charging forward as Celaeno and Thiba firing their bows at the Knights.

With Bedivere blocking an arrow as he gets to Kay, both nod to each other as the two Knights charge at their foes. As they do, Safir stays behind with Tristan and Pelleas who fire arrows from their Celtic Longbows at the Amazons. Tristan takes another arrow out as he sees Thiba starting to have her horse charge and aims his Longbow at her before firing the arrow. Reaching her in a few moments, the arrow goes into the woman's neck and she collapses onto her horse unmoving.

 _Knights of the Round Table: 5_

 _Amazons: 4_

While the Amazons keep charging, Kay and Bedivere continue to charge at their foes while having to block a few arrows from Celaeno. Upon an arrow hitting her Chalcidian Helmet, Celaeno turns to the two Knights with bows and aims her next arrow at them. Firing at the other archers, the arrow flies straight to Pelleas with it going into his eye and causing him to stumble.

"Pelleas!" Tristan shouts, looking to his fellow Knight and grabbing his arm to stop him from falling onto his back. However, a second arrow from the Amazon archer strikes the wounded Knight in his throat which causes him to collapse to the ground which forces Tristan to let go of his brother-in-arms.

 _Knights of the Round Table: 4_

 _Amazons: 4_

With the charging warriors about to reach each other, Bedivere has gotten ahead of his fellow Knight as he and Marpe are about clash. As the Amazon performs a swing with her Labrys Axe, the man uses his Ring-hilt Spatha to block the strike and pushes it aside. However, she continues on unharmed as Eurybia reaches Bedivere and thrusts her Dory Spear forward. Bedivere cries out as the Dory Spear goes through his Mail Hauberk and into his heart. As Marpe and Kay are about to reach each other, Eurybia pulls her spear out of her foe as Bedivere dropping his sword and collapsing off his horse.

 _Knights of the Round Table: 3_

 _Amazons: 4_

Marpe is able to get past the Celtic Spear and is about to strike Kay, but Tristan fires an arrow that hits the cheek plate of the Chalcidian Helmets which shocks her. As the Knight moves away from the charging Amazons, Marpe looks over to Tristan and Safir before she charges towards them. At the same time, Aella rushes forward towards her fellow sisters as Celaeno launches another arrow from her Composite Bow.

Haven stopped her horse, Eurybia looks around the battlefield as she sees Marpe and Aella heading towards the other two Knights. Upon turning her head, she quickly sees Celaeno firing an arrow at Kay who blocked it with his Celtic Oval Shield as he closed the distance.

"Celaeno!" Eurybia shouts, looking in horror as the Knight performs a thrust with his Celtic Spear at her sister. The spear head easily breaks through the scale mail and linen with it piercing through the archer's chest. Kay pulls the weapon out of her as the Amazon collapses to the ground dead while his horse gallops past.

 _Knights of the Round Table: 3_

 _Amazons: 3_

With both leaders heading towards their fellow warriors, Marpe is about to close the distance with Tristan when Safir has his horse move forward. Seeing his Celtic Spear pointing at her, the Amazon forces her horse to change course out of the way before her horse runs into it. As she move around the Knight, he sees Aella charging at him with her Dory Spear held back before she reaches him and performs a thrust.

Moving his Celtic Oval Shield, Safir manages to block the spear only for it to push against him which causes him to be knocked off his horse and losing his spear and shield. As his stead moves out of the way of the Amazon, Safir sees Aella moving to thrust her spear again only to quickly move out of the way. By this time, Tristan has his Celtic Longbow aimed at Marpe as she charges at him and fires his arrow at her. The arrow hits her chest, but the linen part of the Linothorax prevents it from breaking through as she keeps moving.

Tristan tries to get back, but Marpe closes the distance as she swings her Labrys Axe which strikes the Knight in his face. Cutting his face open with ease, the horse of the Amazon gallops past the archer as he falls to the ground with blood pouring from his face.

 _Knights of the Round Table: 2_

 _Amazons: 3_

Safir pulls his Ring-hilt Spatha from its scabbard as he sidesteps a thrust from Aella using her Dory Spear. As he performs a slash that cuts the head off the Dory Spear, Eurybia is charging towards them to help her fellow sister while seeing Marpe having her horse circle around. However, she sees something out the corner of his eye and turns to see Kay riding to her side with his Celtic Spear pointed straight at her.

As she gets away from the Knight behind her, she sees Safir performs a thrust with his sword that goes into the throat of Aella. Spinning her Dory Spear around, Eurybia throws her weapon at the Knight on foot as he pulls his sword from her sister as Aella collapses to the ground.

 _Knights of the Round Table: 2_

 _Amazons: 2_

Safir sees his leader before crying out as the Dory Spear hits his left thigh with the spear head easily going through the mail protecting his leg. As his fellow Knight has his horse gallop towards him, Marpe has her horse get close to Safir and swings her Labrys Axe onto his right shoulder and part of his neck. A sickening crack is heard as she rides past him and the Knight falls to the ground dead.

However, as she looks ahead, the Amazon sees Kay with his Celtic Spear riding towards her and tries to move out of the way. Despite her best efforts, the last Knight performs a thrust with his spear that goes through the Linothorax armor and into Marpe. The two ride past each other as the Knight lets go of his spear while slowing his horse down and the Amazon slumps onto her horse as it gallops away.

 _Knights of the Round Table: 1_

 _Amazons: 1_

Looking ahead, Kay sees Eurybia looking at him with anger as she draws her Makhaira with the Knight drawing his Ring-hilt Spatha from its scabbard. After a short moment, both have their horses break into a gallop with them having their swords at the ready. Both the Amazon and Knight continue to ride towards each other before they start to swing upon getting within range. However, the Makhaira only slides off the mail on Kay's side while the Ring-hilt Spatha hits Eurybia in her stomach.

While the Linothorax she wears protects her from the strike, the force behind it causes her to fall off her own horse with both animals continue to gallop. Slowing his horse down, Kay has it turn as he sees Eurybia getting to her feet before quickly getting off his stead. Going towards his last foe, Kay sees the Amazon looking at him before Eurybia charging towards which does shock him a bit.

As Eurybia performs a slash with her Makhaira, the Knight raises his Celtic Oval Shield to block the strike before he steps forward to attack with his own slash. This causes the Amazon to back up as she raises her Pelte Shield only for the blade of the Ring-hilt Spatha to cut nearly halfway into it. Moving forward, Eurybia performs an overhead swing that strikes Kay's Spangenhelm which stuns him as he steps back a bit. Using this to her advantage, the Amazon performs a slash that goes across the man's chest only for it to slide against the Mail Hauberk.

However, it does hit the side of his shield which allows her to knock it out of the Knight's hand as he gains his wits back. Seeing his adversary going for a thrust with her Makhaira, Kay uses his sword to knock the Makhaira away from him as he draws his Seax from his belt. Acting fast, the Knight performs his own overhead slash that strikes the Chalcidian Helmet which stuns her. Though he hesitates for a brief moment, Kay steps forward as he thrusts his Seax into her chest with it breaking past the Linothorax armor.

Flinching upon hearing the Amazon cry out from the strike, the Knight takes his Seax out of her as he catches her and slowly helping her to the ground. Despite loosing her sword, Eurybia looks at her foe and grabs him with some difficulty as her back nearly touches the ground.

"I'm sorry," Kay says, looking at her in sadness due to him knowing he has broken his own moral conduct.

Looking at her killer in anger, Eurybia uses her final breath to simply mutter, "B...bastard."

Seeing her die in his arms, the Knight lays the fallen Amazon on the ground with his weapons still in hand.

 _Knights of the Round Table: 1_

 _Amazons: 0_

His eyes and spirit hurting just by looking upon the woman's body, Kay has his head look up before looking around the battlefield. Seeing the dead around him, the Knight stands up as he puts his weapons away with the sight of his brothers-in-arms and their foes being nearly unbearable. Upon getting to his feet, he looks up to the sky and says rather quietly, "Lord, please forgive me."

Looking over to his horse, Kay walks over to it to return to Camelot to report what had happened and to leave a place that will haunt him to the end of his days.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ In this battle between two mythical cavalry warriors, both were able to hold their own against each other yet it ultimately was the **Knights of the Round Table** who emerged as the victor with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. This is a match where the weapons did matter, but it really came down to the armor and x-factors of both warriors. Starting with their weapons, both warriors were even in long range while the Knights got the edge in close range and the Amazons got the edge in both medium range and special weapons. This did give the Amazons an edge since they had harder hitting weapons, but the Knights had the overall better arsenal since their weapons balance out a bit better. Moving onto armor, both were even in body armor but the Knights took the edge with their better helmet and shield which gave them more to work with. When looking at the x-factors, both are relatively even in endurance with the Knights taking a slight edge in training though it is rather close due to how they both were taught. While the Amazons took the edge in ferocity, the Knights took the edge in experience which was what helped tip the battle in their favor. Overall, the more ferocious Amazons with their better spear and special weapon were unable to overcome the more experienced Knights of the Round Table with their better armor and slightly better training.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, its a battle of allies in a Second World War twist on the classic 'Special Air Service vs. Delta Force' match.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone! This was a rather interesting match that I wished I had thought of for my old Deadliest Warrior story but I'm happy to have gotten it for the series. I did include an element of their myths in the fight as the girdles worn by the Amazons are based off the Ninth Labor of Hercules (or Heracles since it's Greek rather than Roman) when he needed to get the girdle of their queen Hippolyta and the green sash worn by the Knights is due to the story "Sir Gawain and the Green Knight" where, upon his return, began to wear the sashes as 'a reminder to always be honest'. As to their weapons and armor, it was rather easy once I did a bit of looking around since, well, the cultures they are from basically took care of that part.

With the Knights, they were from an area that had Celtic people and Romans and were battling the Anglo-Saxons so a blend of their weapons and armor felt appropriate for the Knights of Camelot. I gave them a spear, bow, and hauberk of Celtic origin, a sword and shield that are at least Roman inspired, and a dagger and helmet which are of Anglo-Saxon origin. It also helps that these weapons match those used by some of the Knights and King Arthur. As for the Amazons, many depictions show them with the Pelte Shields, Linothorax armor, and Labrys Axe so those were obvious choices. The Dory was a common weapon which made it automatic with the Composite Bow being a good choice due to where they were said to live and the use of similar bows by the Greeks. The Chalcidian Helmet felt more appropriate for them over the Corinthian Helmet and the Makhaira was more my choosing to make them different from other Greek warriors.

Also, I didn't make up any of the Knights nor make up names for the Amazons. All those used in the simulation were people that are actual members of the Round Table or were the names of Amazons who appeared in the Greek myths. In fact, I was surprised upon learning of Sir Safir since he is the youngest son of the Saracen King Esclabor with him, his father, and his brothers Segwarides and Palamedes being members of the Round Table. I found this amazing since the term 'Saracen' often referred to Arab Muslims and Esclabor is the lord of Babylon or Galilee (it seems to vary) making him and his sons Round Table members from the Holy Lands. Hopefully I get to include them the next time the Knights come back for a fight. As to next time, I can't really say without giving one of the warriors away but what I described is exactly why I decided to do that match. Also helped that a fellow expert chose it over another match. Hope you all enjoyed!


	38. British Commandos vs Devil's Brigade

**GT25's Historical Series: British Commandos vs. Devil's Brigade**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we have two early special forces units of the Allied Forces with the Commandos of the United Kingdom and the 1st Special Service Force of Canada and the United States. For this installment, we will take the British Commandos during the Normandy Invasion in mid 1944 after its reformation and the 1st Special Service Force during Operation Dragoon in late 1944 before it was disbanded. Since these two groups aren't that well known compared to other groups of this time, I will provide a brief summary of their history and how they came around.

 **History of the Warriors**

After the evacuation of the British Expeditionary Force from Dunkirk in May to June of 1940, British Prime Minister Winston Churchill would call for a force to be assembled and equipped to perform raids on the Germans. Those that volunteer would be trained at a training depot at Achnacarry in the Scottish Highlands with those who passed through the course becoming the **British Commandos** by the time of Operation Collar. These small raiding operations would continue for three years as a means to inflict casualties to the Germans along the coast and bolster the morale of the British. However, in 1943, the units of the British Commandos would be reformed and changed from taking part in their smaller raiding operations to operate more in an assault infantry role. While they still did their smaller raids, the British Commandos started to engage more on the front lines such as fighting in Africa in early 1943 along with fighting in both Sicily and France. By the next year, these Commandos would see combat on both Sword and Juno Beach during the Normandy Invasions to hold the left flanks of the beaches.

* * *

Created for the purpose to establish a covert base on the Jostedal Glacier in Norway, the **1st Special Service Force** was an elite American-Canadian commando unit which was organized in 1942 under command of the US Fifth Army. Being trained primarily at Fort William Henry Harrison in Helena, Montana for a year, the unit would first take part in Operation Cotton in July of 1943 before being sent to French Morocco in November of the same year. Taking part in the Italian Campaign of World War 2, the 1st Special Service Force would earn a distinction for themselves during the Battle of Monte la Difensa with them scaling a mountain to overcome the Germans atop the stronghold. With them being moved to take part in the Battle of Anzio in early 1944, the unit would gain the name "Devil's Brigade" from the Germans thanks to their operations and using their signature patches to place on the enemy soldiers they killed. By August of 1944, the Devil's Brigade would take part in Operation Dragoon with the Allied Forces in an invasion of Southern France with them fighting into December before the unit was disbanded.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife ( _British Commandos_ ): The Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife is a type of knife that resembles a dagger which is frequently described as a stiletto though it can inflict slashing cuts. This dagger has a 7 inch steel blade with a total length of 11.5 inches and weighs 9.1 ounces.

* * *

V-42 Stiletto ( _1st Special Service Force_ ): The V-42 Stiletto was a stiletto and fighting knife issued to the 1st Special Service Force when active during the Second World War. This dagger has a 6.94 inch steel blade with a total length of 12.25 inches and weighs 6.5 ounces.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the V-42 Stiletto is lighter by 2.6 ounces and the Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife can inflict slashing cuts, both are very similar in nature and would most likely perform the same when used.

 **Pistols**

Webley Revolver ( _British Commandos_ ): The Webley Revolver is a double-action, top-break revolver that was a standard service issue revolver for the armed forces of the United Kingdom and the British Empire. This revolver has a six-shot cylinder that holds the .455 Webley Mk II round with the top-break action allowing the user to quickly eject and reload the revolver. The Webley Revolver has a length of 11.25 inches and weighs 2.4 pounds when unloaded with an effective range of 45.72 meters.

* * *

Colt M1911A1 ( _1st Special Service Force_ ): The Colt M1911A1 is a pistol that saw service in the US Armed Forces from the First World War up to the Vietnam War and operates on a short recoil operation. This pistol fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon using a seven round detachable box magazine. The Colt M1911A1 has a length of 8.25 inches and weighs 2.44 pounds with an effective range of 75 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Colt M1911A1 gets the edge. While the Webley is lighter by less than an ounce and the M1911A1 is shorter by three inches, this is a comparison of a semi automatic pistol against a revolver with the Colt having an extra round in its magazine and a larger range by 29.28 meters.

 **Medium Range**

Sten Mk II ( _British Commandos_ ): The Sten Mk II is a type of submachine gun made in Britain which had become the most common design of the Sten family of submachine guns and operates on a blowback system with an open bolt. This submachine gun fires the 9x19mm Parabellum with the weapon using a thirty-two round detachable box magazine. The Sten Mk II has a length of 30 inches and weighs 7.1 pounds with an effective range of 100 meters.

* * *

M1A1 Thompson ( _1st Special Service Force_ ): The M1A1 Thompson is a service variant of the Thompson Submachine Gun which was used by many of the Allied forces and operates on a blowback system with a blish lock mechanism. This submachine gun fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The M1A1 Thompson has a length of 31.9 inches and weighs 10 pounds when empty with an effective range of 150 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ Neither weapon gets the edge. While the Sten Mk II is slightly shorter by 1.9 inches and lighter by 2.9 pounds, the M1A1 Thompson has a longer range by fifty meters. Plus, the Thompson fires the larger bullet of the two while the Sten has two more rounds in its magazine.

 **Long Range**

De Lisle Carbine ( _British Commandos_ ): The De Lisle Carbine is a firearm which was based on the SMLE Mk III* modified with newer components including an integrated suppressor and operates on a bolt-action system. This carbine fires the .45 ACP round with the weapon using a seven round detachable box magazine. The De Lisle Carbine has a length of 35.3 inches and weighs 7.5 pounds when unloaded with an effective range of 185 meters.

* * *

M1 Carbine ( _1st Special Service Force_ ): The M1 Carbine is a semi automatic carbine that became a standard firearm for the US military during the Second World War and operates on a gas-operated system with a rotating bolt. This carbine fires the .30 Carbine round with the weapon using a fifteen round detachable box magazine. The M1 Carbine has a length of 35.6 inches and weighs 5.8 pounds with a loaded magazine and sling with an effective range of 270 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M1 Carbine gets the edge. Despite the De Lisle Carbine firing a larger round and having an integrated suppressor, the M1 Carbine has eight more rounds in its magazine along with being lighter by 1.7 pounds and having a longer range by 85 meters.

 **Rapid-Fire Weapons**

Bren Mk II LMG ( _British Commandos_ ): The Bren Mk II is a variant of the Bren Light Machine Gun which was simplified to make it more suited to wartime production than the Mark I variant and operates on a gas-operated system with a tilting bolt. This light machine gun fires the .303 British round with the weapon using a thirty round detachable box magazine. The Bren Mk II has a length of 45.5 inches and weighs 23.19 pounds with a rate of fire of 500 to 520 rounds per minute.

* * *

M1941 Johnson LMG ( _1st Special Service Force_ ): The M1941 Johnson is a type of light machine gun designed in the late 1930s which shares many elements of the rifle of the same name and operates on a short recoil operation. This light machine gun fires the .30-06 Springfield round with the weapon using a twenty round detachable box magazine. The M1941 Johnson LMG has a length of 42 inches and weighs 13 pounds with the machine gun having a rate of fire of 200 to 600 rounds per minute due to the rate of fire being adjustable.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The M1941 Johnson gets the edge. Despite the Bren Mk II having ten more rounds in its magazine and both using a similar sized round, the M1941 Johnson is slightly shorter by 3.5 inches and much lighter by 10.19 pounds which doesn't put as much strain on the user along with having a greater rate of fire by at least eighty rounds.

 **X-Factors**

 _Training:_ The British Commandos get the edge, though not by much. With the focus more on assault infantry role than raiding operations, the British Commandos were trained at Achnacarry in the Scottish Highlands with exercises in various areas including weapons training and unarmed combat with them using live ammo and explosives to make it realistic. As the unit needed to be trained quickly, the 1st Special Service Force were trained for a year starting with parachuting which continued with weapons, tactics and physical training with some martial arts along with how to operate in winter weather and in mountainous terrain.

 _Experience:_ The 1st Special Service Force gets the edge, though not by much. After being reformed in the year 1943, the British Commandos would take part in the Tunisian campaign and fighting in Italy while still doing small raids along with fighting on both Sword Beach and Juno Beach during the Normandy Landings the next year. Arriving in French Morocco in November of 1943, the 1st Special Service Force would take part in the Italian front with them taking part in the Battle of Anzio and in the invasion of southern France with both operations taking place the next year.

 _Audacity:_ While they were reformed in 1943, the British Commandos would still perform raiding operations and would fight on against both the Germans and Italians in two fronts of the war and willing to hold the flanks on two beaches during the Normandy Invasion. Despite only fighting for only a year, the 1st Special Service Force were still able to make a name for themselves such as using their special training to scale a mountain at the Battle of Monte la Difensa and doing night raids during the Battle of Anzio.

 _Ferocity:_ By the time of the Normandy Landings, the British Commandos were able to perform the raids they were known for while fighting against the Germans and Italians with them being able to hold the left flanks on the beaches where they fought on D-Day. By the time of Operation Dragoon, the 1st Special Service Force were able to hold part of the beachhead created by Operation Shingle while heading out to perform night raids and would battle for 99 days without relieve against the Germans.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with both teams having only one rapid-fire weapon each.

 _The Set Up:_ In a forested area that is covered with snow, a squad of British Commandos are scouting ahead as five members of the Devil's Brigade are making their way back to the rest of the force.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In a forested area that has snow covering the ground and on the branches of the trees, five men in British Battledress uniforms with Bergen Rucksacks on their backs and green berets on their heads are walking through the snow. The man leading them has a De Lisle Carbine in his hands with a Webley Revolver holstered and a Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife in a sheath on his belt. The other four are following him with the second man having a Sten Mk II with him having a Webley Revolver holstered on his belt.

The third man has a Sten Mk II in his hands with a Webley Revolver holstered and a Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife in a sheath on his belt. After him is the fourth man who has a Bren Mk II light machine gun with him having a Webley Revolver holstered and a Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife in a sheath on his belt. The final man is holding a De Lisle Carbine with him having a Webley Revolver holstered on his belt. These men, in order of appearance, are John, Roger, Geoffrey, Louis, and Augustin. These men are British Commandos who have been sent ahead to scout for the Allied Forces.

 _British Commandos: 5_

Nearby in the same forested area on a small hill, five men in US M1943 Uniforms with Haversacks hanging from their shoulders and wearing M1 Helmets are walking through the area. The leader of these men has a M1 Carbine in his hands with a Colt M1911A1 holstered and a V-42 Stiletto in a sheath on his belt. The other four men follow him with the second man having a M1A1 Thompson in his hands with a Colt M1911A1 holstered on his belt. The third man of the group has a M1941 Johnson machine gun in his hands with a Colt M1911A1 holstered and a V-42 Stiletto in a sheath on his belt.

Behind him is a fourth man whose holding a M1 Carbine in his hands with a Colt M1911A1 holstered on his belt. The final man of the group has a M1A1 Thompson in his hands with a Colt M1911A1 holstered and a V-42 Stiletto in a sheath on his belt. These five men, in order of appearance, are Alan, Patrick, Ryan, Theodore, and Cliff. These men are part of the 1st Special Service Force and are trying to regroup with the Allied Forces.

 _British Commandos: 5_

 _1st Special Service Force: 5_

As the Devil's Brigade members keep moving, Alan leads his men to move down the hill before he sees the British Commandos walking in a clearing below them.

"Enemy units!" Alan shouts, "Open fire!"

Raising his M1 Carbine, Alan fires a few shots as the other soldiers come up with them as Patrick and Cliff open fire with their M1A1 Thompsons. As Theodore opens fire and Ryan moves towards a large rock, the British Commandos get surprised by the shots and start to get away from their latest enemies.

"Get into cover!" John shouts, "Louis, get that machine gun firing!"

With a nod, Louis gets to an old tree stump and puts the bipod of the Bren Mk II on it as the other British Commandos get into any cover that they can. As John and Augustin get into bushes while Roger and Geoffrey get behind trees, Louis starts firing bursts from the machine gun at the Devil's Brigade members which causes them to start to scatter as well. Just as Ryan gets the bipod of the M1941 Johnson on the large rock, John aims his De Lisle Carbine and fires a round off which hits Patrick in the chest which puts the man down.

 _British Commandos: 5_

 _1st Special Service Force: 4_

Ryan starts firing bursts from his own machine gun as the other Devil's Brigade members get into cover behind trees as they keep firing at the Commandos. As John and Augustin fire from the bushes they're in, Roger and Geoffrey fire their submachine guns as Louis keeps his Bren Mk II firing towards their enemies. However, Louis is forces to duck under a burst of rounds from Ryan before Roger fires his Sten Mk II which causes the enemy machine gunner to get into cover as well.

However, Roger hears a click from his submachine gun and quickly takes the magazine off as he tries to get back into cover behind the tree. However, Theodore gets a bead on the man and he fires his M1 Carbine to blow a hole in his stomach. The Commando cries out, but a second shot to his chest sprays blood onto his uniform as he collapses to the ground.

 _British Commandos: 4_

 _1st Special Service Force: 4_

With Theodore getting back into cover, the other two members of the Devil's Brigade fire their weapons off before getting into cover as John and Augustin fire their De Lisle Carbines. Both men work the bolt actions of their carbines quickly as both Ryan and Louis start firing bursts of rounds from the machine guns they have. However, Ryan hears the M1941 Johnson give a dull click and takes the gun off the rock as he gets into cover and takes the magazine out.

Louis keeps firing his Bren Mk II as Geoffrey fires his Sten Mk II before the machine gun suddenly gives out a dull click. Moving his weapon down, Louis takes off the magazine as he takes another out of his rucksack with Geoffrey still firing up towards the Devil's Brigade members. Geoffrey is able to get a few bullets into Cliff's shoulder as he comes out of cover, but the man fires a burst from his M1A1 Thompson. Just as Ryan gets his weapon back onto the rock, the bullets strike the Commando several times before Geoffrey falls onto his back.

 _British Commandos: 3_

 _1st Special Service Force: 4_

As Louis gets the new magazine into the machine gun, both John and Augustin fire their De Lisle Carbines off as they start working the bolts only to see no bullets in their magazines. Theodore fires his M1 Carbine at the Commandos as Augustin reloads his carbine while John switches to his Webley Revolver.

However, Louis gets his weapon on focus and fires a burst of rounds which strike Theodore several times in the chest with blood soaking his uniform. As the man falls to the ground, Louis moves to fire a burst at Ryan only for a single round to be fired off before the bolt of the Bren Mk II suddenly stops. Louis tries to grab the magazine to clear the jam, but Ryan fires a burst from his M1941 Johnson which gets several hits on the Commando before he falls onto his side.

 _British Commandos: 2_

 _1st Special Service Force: 3_

Both John and Augustin stay in hiding while Ryan stops firing as Alan and Cliff slowly comes out of hiding from the trees they were behind. The three members of the Devil's Brigade look upon the base of the small hill with the three Commandos laying still on the ground.

"Cliff, Ryan," Alan quietly says to the other two, "Let's move down the hill. Stay on your guard and be ready to open fire."

"Yes, sir," Ryan replies as Cliff gives a nod.

As Alan slings his M1 Carbine over his shoulder and draws his Colt M1911A1, Cliff starts slowly walking forward with his M1A1 Thompson at the ready with the other two following him. None of them say a word as they keep walking towards the position of their enemies with Ryan staying a bit behind while carrying his M1941 Johnson machine gun.

Alan looks around as Cliff continues to take point before Augustin takes aim with his De Lisle Carbine and fires a shot off. With the integrated suppressor keeping the sound down, the bullet goes into Cliff's chest and sends him to the ground as John quickly stands to his feet.

 _British Commandos: 2_

 _1st Special Service Force: 2_

As John fires a shot from his Webley Revolver, both Alan and Ryan scatter a bit with Ryan having to toss his machine gun away while Alan fires his pistol. With his fellow member pulling out his own pistol, Alan keeps firing at Colt M1911A1 as John gets behind a nearby tree to avoid the rounds. However, Augustin stands up as he fires his De Lisle Carbine with the round striking Alan in the chest before he falls to the ground. The Commando tries to work the action of his carbine, but Ryan fires two rounds from his Colt M1911A1 with both rounds causing the man to fall to the ground.

 _British Commandos: 1_

 _1st Special Service Force: 1_

John comes out and fires a round off from his revolver, but misses Ryan as he fires his pistol at the Commando with both men firing their firearms at each other. However, both keep missing with each shot before the Webley Revolver gives only a click as the slide of the Colt M1911A1 locks open. Ryan tosses his pistol away and John tosses his revolver behind him as both draw their V-42 Stiletto and Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife respectively.

Rushing forward, both men get close to each other with John attempts to perform a slash only for Ryan to avoid it before he tries to do a stab to his foe. However, John sidesteps the strike before he performs a second slash that cuts Ryan across his left forearm. Backing up, Ryan steps to the right to avoid a stab before sending a right hook into the face of the Commando. As his opponent backs up in a daze, the last Devil's Brigade member attempts to perform a thrust only for the Commando to move his right arm in the way.

Crying out upon getting stabbed in his arm, John sends a punch to his foe's gut before he gets in a slash to the right side of Ryan's face. Backing up a bit, Ryan spots the M1941 Johnson laying not far from them before grabbing John's wrist when he attempts to perform a stab. Moving his right arm, the last Devil's Brigade member sends his right elbow into the face of the Commando and backs up before kicking him in the chest. Sending John to the ground, Ryan rushes towards the machine gun before dropping to his knees upon reaching the weapon.

John tries to get up and manages to get to a kneeling position, but sees Ryan picking up the M1941 Johnson and turns to aim it at the Commando. Firing a burst, the shots causes blood to come from the man's chest as John is sent onto his back almost unmoving.

 _British Commandos: 0_

 _1st Special Service Force: 1_

Letting out a breath, Ryan stands to his feet as he activates the safety on the firearm and looks around as he takes a breath with him seeing the snow having been stained by the blood. Suddenly, he hears a whistle from his left and turns to see a man in a British Battledress uniform and Mk III Helmet with a whistle in his right hand.

"Good job, soldier," the man says, "One hell of a fight you put up there. Everyone, to your feet!"

Almost immediately, the other members of the 1st Special Service Force and the British Commandos start moving as they follow orders as they rise. Ryan helps John up to his feet as the others come up with the fake blood still staining their uniforms as they pick up their firearms. A few medical officers arrive to help those who were injured in the combat scenario as a British and American officer look on in silence.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ Both of these early special forces units of the Allied Forces were able to match each other in several ways, yet when all was said and done it was the **1st Special Service Force** who managed to emerge victorious in a possible outcome of 5.4 out of 10 battles. When looking at their x-factors, both were even in audacity while they both have a slight edge in one factor each with the British Commandos getting training and the 1st Special Service Force getting experience. However, ferocity went slightly to the 1st Special Service Force as they held out for nearly a hundred days without relief. However, it was close since the British Commandos did take part in the Normandy Landings and had to hold the flanks of the two beaches they were on. That said, when turning to their weapons, this becomes a much different story with both being even when it comes to close and medium range while the 1st Special Service Force gaining the edge in pistols, long range, and rapid-fire weapons. This gave the 1st Special Service Force a lot to work with since they had the better arsenal which made up for what they lack when it comes to the x-factors. In the end, the more experienced and more ferocious 1st Special Service Force along with their better arsenal which allowed them to defeat the just as audacious and better trained British Commandos.

Got a battle that you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, the soldiers of the Maya Civilization take on the light infantry from Thrace.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone. Apologies for this one being delayed for so long, a lot of stuff has happened over the weeks and I still had the last Versus Series chapter to work on when I started this one. However, I finally got it out and I'm pleased with how it turned out. To start off with, I know I cheated by having the battle being fake rather than real, but that's the best I could come up with. I honestly couldn't see these two groups fighting each other since they did fight in Europe during the Second World War and had at least one battle where they worked together. Since I couldn't really figure out a good way of having them fight, I simply made it a combat scenario with fake blood and guns firing blanks since it was the best way of getting around that problem.

I honestly thought this would have been closer when it came time to the x-factors, but the 1st Special Service Force surprised me here since they made it harder to really give a definite edge either way in some cases. That said, I feel that had I added more weapons it would have made things much closer though I do think the fight still holds up as it is. As to the warriors themselves, I've wanted to use the 1st Special Service Force even when I was doing my Deadliest Warrior story which was when I first found out about them. The original match was to be against the Sturmabteilung, or Brown Shirts, but MK-DemigodZ-Warrior suggested using the match with the British Commandos for a more even fight.

I think that was for the best since it was fun learning more about the Commandos and the Devil's Brigade are a rather interesting group of warriors to use. As for next time, one of the warriors should be obvious while the other is more vague, but hopefully their place of origin helps reveal their identity. Finally, I have just opened a poll for this series for possible future match ups after the Chapter 50 for the next part of the series. There's ten choices to choice from with five generic warriors and five general type warriors with everyone being allowed to pick four options out of the available ten. If you like this series, please consider voting on what battles you want to see in the future. Hope you all enjoy!


	39. Maya Warrior vs Thracian Peltast

**GT25's Historical Series: Maya Warrior vs. Thracian Peltast**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will take two light infantry warriors with polearms similar to swords with the Warrior of the Maya Civilization and the Peltast from the region of Thrace. For this installment, we will take the Maya Warrior during the Spanish conquest of Maya in the 16th century CE and the Thracian Peltast during the Second Macedonian War in the 2nd century BCE. Since these two warriors are rather unknown compared to other warriors from nearby areas, I will provide a summary of their histories to ensure that everyone is on the same page for both of these warriors.

 **History of the Warriors**

With their history stretching back to before 2000 BCE in an area of Central America, the Maya Civilization were a Mesoamerican civilization developed by the Maya people with their culture having multiple periods of time in their history. As the cities were developed which became city-states, the Maya Civilization would start launching many military campaigns with using farmers who would be **Maya Warriors** when going onto these campaigns and into battles. These warriors would battle first using their ranged weaponry against the enemy army before the battle devolved into single battles between warriors and royalty. While the fall of Classical Maya remains unsolved, a possible theory is that the warfare the Maya Warriors were in helped in causing this collapse early on. By the time the Spanish arrived in the 16th century, these warriors would battle against the Conquistadors with the warriors ending up losing and being conquered by the Spanish though their last independent city fell in 1697.

* * *

Inhabited parts of the ancient provinces of the Balkans and Anatolia including Thrace and Dacia, the people known as the Thracians were divided into separate tribes and didn't form a lasting political organization until the 5th century BCE with the Odrysian Kingdom. With them being ruled by the Persians who they joined, they were said to possibly be where a group known as 'peltasts' originated from. These **Thracian Peltasts** were light infantry that used their lack of armor to evade their foes and used javelins to weaken heavy infantry like the Greek hoplites before falling back to safety. Fighting with the Persians and later for the Kingdom of Macedon, the Thracians would continue to operate as light infantry into the time of the Roman Republic. With them having contact with the Celtic Gauls in the late 3rd century BCE, the Thracian Peltasts would be used to battle against the Roman Legions during the Second Macedonian War though they would be defeated by the Legions in the war.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Flint Knife ( _Maya Warrior_ ): The Flint Knife is a type of knife with a flint or chert blade attached to a short wooden or bone handle. This type of knife most likely has a length of 10 inches and possibly weighs 8 ounces.

* * *

Sica ( _Thracian Peltast_ ): The Sica is a large dagger or short sword used by ancient cultures along with being an iconic weapon among the Thracians that has a blade that curves forward as a way to get around shields. An example of this weapon as a large dagger has a 15.5 inch iron blade with a total length of 24 inches and weighs 1.71 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Sica gets the edge. Despite the Flint Knife being much lighter by 1.21 pounds, the Sica has a greater total length by 14 inches and its iron blade is much more durable compared to the flint or chert blade.

 **Medium Range**

Macuahuitl ( _Maya Warrior_ ): The Macuahuitl is a flat wooden club which has sharpened obsidian blades that were inserted into a groove on both sides of the weapon. Despite how deadly this weapon is, the obsidian blades are fitting spaced instead of contiguous blades as a means to ensure the capture of prisoners. An example of this weapon most likely has a length of 52 inches and weighs about 4.85 pounds.

* * *

Rhomphaia ( _Thracian Peltast_ ): The Rhomphaia is a type of polearm similar to the Falx with a straight or slightly curved single-edge blade attached to a shorter pole. An example of this type of weapon most likely has a 35.25 inch iron blade with a total length of 51 inches and possibly weighs 3.15 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Rhomphaia gets the edge. Both have the same total length and the Macuahuitl has blades on both sides of the club, but the Rhomphaia is lighter by 1.5 pounds and has a more durable blade made of iron compared to obsidian blades used on the Macuahuitl.

 **Long Range**

Atlatl & Tlacochtli ( _Maya Warrior_ ): The Atlatl is a type of tool which consists of a shaft with a cup or spur at the end that is used as leverage to achieve greater velocity in dart throwing. The cup or spur is used to support and propel the dart, or Tlacochtli, through the air with the Tlacochtli being tipped with an obsidian spear head. The Atlatl is said to have a length of 24 inches and possibly weighs 4 ounces with the Tlacochtli said to be about 70.8 inches in length.

* * *

Javelin ( _Thracian Peltast_ ): The Javelin is a light spear designed primarily to be thrown as a ranged weapon rather than being used as a melee weapon. An example of this type of spear has a length of 42 inches and weighs 1.5 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Atlatl and Tlacochtli get the edge. While the Javelin has the more durable spear head with it being iron instead of obsidian, the Atlatl is lighter by 1.25 pounds and the darts are much longer by 28.8 inches. In addition, the Atlatl gives the user leverage to throw the darts a greater distance than what a man can throw a Javelin on their own.

 **Special Weapons**

Tepoztli ( _Maya Warrior_ ): The Tlaximaltepoztli, or simply Tepoztli, was a type of axe that was a common weapon used by the civilizations from Mesoamerica. This axe is made of a bronze axe that has the poll inlaid in a hole in a wooden haft. This type of axe most likely has a length of 14 inches and possibly weighs 3.31 pounds.

* * *

Hand Axe ( _Thracian Peltast_ ): The Hand Axe is a type of axe which makes use of an iron axe head that is fixed onto a wooden shaft that was used by the Thracians in combat. This type of axe most likely has a length of 19 inches and possibly weighs 1.65 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Hand Axe gets the edge. This is a pretty solid edge since the Hand Axe is longer by 5 inches and lighter by about 1.66 pounds along with having a superior metal for its axe head compared to the Tepoztli.

 **Armor**

Ichcahuipilli Tunic, Cuacalalatli Helmet, and Chīmalli Shield ( _Maya Warrior_ ): When going into battle against their enemies, the Maya Warriors made use of the Ichcahuipilli Tunic as their primary body armor. This armor is made of quilted cotton which was soaked in salt water brine and then hung up to dry in shade so that the salt could crystallize inside the cotton. Being similar to the gambeson, this armor is designed to protect the torso of the user from obsidian weapons, but would be able to protect them from most slashing attacks and some thrusting attacks though more powerful thrusts could break through.

In addition to this body armor, the Maya Warrior made use of an open helmet similar to the Aztec Cuacalalatli helmet when going into battle. This helmet is made of hardwood with it having elaborate designs and feathers along with other features placed upon it as decoration. Unlike the Cuacalalatli helmet used by the Aztecs, this wooden helmet seems to rest on top of the head with it looking to stop just above the ears. This helmet was able to protect the user from overhead strikes and possibly slashes from the back, but left their face, sides of the head, and neck exposed.

Finally, the Maya along with other indigenous states of Mesoamerica made use of a Chīmalli Shield which is a medium sized, round shield which were brightly colored and decorated with feathers with different motifs. This shield is often typically made of maize cane with the individual strands double twisted with interwoven cotton or maguey fibers with the reverse side reinforced by wooden struts and a leather cover to protect the carrying arm along with possibly two leather strips for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

Phrygian Helmet and Pelte Shield ( _Thracian Peltast_ ): Despite shunning body armor as they favored mobility, the Thracian Peltasts did make use of a few types of helmets including the Phrygian Helmet. The Phrygian Helmet, also known as the Thracian Helmet, is a type of helmet which resembles the Phrygian Cap but made of bronze instead of leather with the skull of the helmet usually raised from a single piece of bronze. Due to this, the skull was often drawn out into a peak at the front which shaped the user's eyes and large cheek pieces made separate from the skull piece that could be so large that they meet in the center which leaves a gap for the nose and eyes. This type of helmet was able to protect the user from slashing attacks from the top and the sides of the head, but would leave the user's face and neck exposed.

In addition to this helmet, the Thracian Peltasts along with many other warriors in Central Europe and in Greece made use of the Pelte Shield which is a medium sized, crescent shape shield which were perfect for both infantry and cavalry. Unlike other versions of this type of shield, the Pelte used by the Thracians had a carrying strap, or baldric, attached to it for them to sling the shield on their backs. This shield was made of reed or wicker with it having many types of grips, though the one for this match will have a central strap and a hand grip near the rim for the user to grip the shield.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Maya Warrior gets the edge. As I said in Scythian Warrior vs. Aztec Eagle Knight, the Chīmalli gets the edge as it is made of more durable materials compared to the wicker of the Pelte Shield and has wooden struts reinforcing the shield on the reverse end. In addition, the Phrygian Helmet is superior to the Cuacalalatli as it is made of more durable bronze rather than wood and its cheek pieces offer protection to the sides of the head which is more than what the wooden helmet provides. That said, the Maya Warrior is the only one of the two who has any body armor which gives them better protection than having none. Despite the Thracian Peltast having the better helmet, the better shield of the Maya Warrior and the fact that they actually have body armor gives them the edge.

 **X-Factors**

 _Tactics:_ While little is known on how ancient Mayas fought, it is possible that the Maya Warriors would use their ranged weapons first and then advancing towards the enemy before devolving into fighting single opponents with their melee weapons. When operating as part of an army, the Thracian Peltasts would engage the enemy first from a distance with their javelins and close the distance to combat other types of light troops in close quarters combat with their melee weapons.

 _Ferocity:_ The Thracian Peltast gets the edge. Despite not often being in an active role in most conflicts, the Maya Warrior often were willing to commit when going into battle with them using their Macuahuitl and other melee weapons to take down their enemies in single combat. Even when used in their role as light infantry, the Thracian Peltasts often would make use of their melee weapons in combat with them using their Rhomphaia to behead their foes before sticking the heads onto the tip of the blade.

 _Endurance:_ The Maya Warrior gets the edge, but not by much. Having to live in a tropical climate mostly as farmers, the Maya Warriors could easily take part in battles with them easily wielding their weapons to fight their enemies while wearing cotton body armor and wooden helmets. As they had lighter equipment compared to other infantry units, the Thracian Peltasts could evade infantry with heavier equipment over many types of terrain and would have enough energy to turn around to attack once the pursuit ends.

 _Intimidation:_ While they weren't a standing army and rather farmers most of the time, the Maya Warriors would still be willing to kill their enemies during battles along taking prisoners to be used either as sacrifices or as labor depending on the status of the prisoner. Despite being lightly armored infantry used as part of an army, the Thracian Peltasts would still battle against other infantry units using their weapons and were known to decapitate their enemies with their Rhomphaia before sticking the head onto the blade.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a standard one on one match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In an area of grassland with some bushes and trees, a Maya Warrior is walking as he goes hunting for some food while a Thracian Peltast makes his way towards a nearby city-state.

 _ **BATTLE**_

In an area of grassland with some bushes and trees, a man wearing an Ichcahuipilli Tunic over a simple tunic along with a wooden Cuacalalatli helmet on their head is walking through the grass. In his left hand is an Atlatl and a Tepoztli with him also having a Chīmalli shield on the same arm. The man is holding a Macuahuitl and two Tlacochtli darts in his right hand with a Flint Knife strapped on his person. This man is a Maya Warrior who has split off from the other warriors to go hunting for some food.

Some distance away from him, another man wearing a tunic with leather boots and wearing a Phrygian Helmet on his head is making his way through the area. The man has a Pelte Shield hanging off the man's back thanks to a baldric around his torso and a Rhomphaia resting on his right shoulder while the man holds the grip in his right hand. In his left hand are three Javelins while the belt around his waist that has a scabbard that holds a Sica and a Hand Axe strapped to it as well. This man is a Thracian Peltast who is heading towards a nearby city-state due to haven been separated from other peltasts he was with.

As the Maya Warrior continues to walk through the grassland, the man keeps his eyes up as he looks around before spotting a figure some distance away from them. Stopping for a moment, he spots a gleam from something that the figure is carrying as it keeps moving towards them. Dropping his Macuahuitl and Tepoztli, the warrior takes one of the two Tlacochtli darts in his right hand and puts it on the Atlatl to better hit his target.

Walking towards the direction of the city-state, the Thracian Peltast continues to walk forward as he looks forward before spotting something taking off into the air. Looking up, he spots what he saw and quickly realizes that it is a type of throwing spear. Taking two steps to his right, the peltast sees the Tlacochtli landing where he was before looking to where it came from. He spots a figure about a hundred twenty feet away as he sees them moving before starting to run towards the figure.

Putting the second dart on his Atlatl, the Maya Warrior looks up to see the figure starting to run towards him and brings his left arm back. Stepping forward, the warrior throws his Tlacochtli dart using his Atlatl with him watching as the dart flies through the air. However, he sees the dart seeming to land beyond the figure as they continue to approach.

Dropping his Atlatl onto the ground, the warrior kneels down to pick up his Macuahuitl and Tepoztli from the ground before getting back to his feet. Running forward to meet his adversary, the peltast continues to run towards the other man as he sees who had thrown those spears. Stopping as both get within seventy feet from each other, he tosses his Rhomphaia to the ground before taking a Javelin into his right hand as he prepares to throw the light spear.

Bringing his arm back, the Thracian Peltast throws the Javelin towards his foe with it flying through the air as he takes a second Javelin into his right hand. Seeing the spear heading for him, the Maya Warrior moves to the left as the Javelin flies past him as he keeps moving forward. As he does, he spots the second Javelin flying towards him before stopping for a moment to take his Macuahuitl in both of his hands.

Stepping to the side, the warrior swings his Macuahuitl and breaks the light spear before he continues to run forward as the Thracian brings his arm back. Seeing the light armor as his opponent gets into view, the man throws his Javelin before moving to his Rhomphaia to take it up. Reaching down to pick the weapon up, the peltast sees his opponent moving out of the way before standing up and taking his polearm with both hands as he rushes forward.

As both men keep running towards each other, the Maya Warrior gets a good look at his foe and spots the sworld like weapon that was shining in the sunlight. With both getting within twenty feet from each other, the man drops his Tepoztli to the ground as he takes takes his Macuahuitl with both hands. Upon the two men closing the gap, both perform a slash at the other only for the Macuahuitl and Rhomphaia to clash against each other.

Pushing his foe back, the Thracian Peltast performs a second slash with his polearm only for the Maya Warrior to block with the flat portion of his Macuahuitl without harming the obsidian blades. With his adversary bringing his weapon back, the warrior performs a swing with his own weapon only to see their opponent jumping back to avoid it. He attempts a second slash, but the peltast knocks it away with his Rhomphaia before swinging the weapon to slash his foe's right thigh. While the iron blade does cut into the Ichcahuipilli Tunic, it only results in a light cut due to the material taking most of the strike.

Despite having to step back due to the strike, the Maya Warrior attempts an overhead swing with his Macuahuitl only to see his opponent sidestep the strike. The weapon ends up striking a rock with a few obsidian blades breaking on contact with the Thracian Peltast spotting an opening. Bringing his Rhomphaia up, he starts to bring his weapon down on the arms of his opponent only for them to move their arms back to avoid it.

With the blade of his polearm hitting the handle of the Macuahuitl, the Thracian turns to see his foe rushing towards the Tepoztli still on the ground. As the Maya gets to his weapon, the other man tosses his Rhomphaia away before taking his Pelte Shield onto his left arm. The peltast moves forward as the warrior turns to meet him with both now armed with the Hand Axe and Tepoztli respectively.

Both men move towards each other with the Thracian getting the first strike in by swinging his Hand Axe to chop into the Chīmalli shield. However, he's forced to use his own shield to keep from having the Tepoztli chopping into his body and avoiding the axe hitting his arm. As both men rip their axes out of their foe's shield, the Maya looks at his shield for a moment as he sees just how strong the other man's axe is.

Seeing his opponent trying to chop into him, the warrior uses his Tepoztli to strike the handle just below the axe head which manages to knock the weapon away from his opponent. Moving forward, he attempts to get another strike in only for the Thracian to back away as he draws his Sica from its scabbard. Seeing the Tepoztli coming in for another strike, the man uses his large dagger to move the axe out of the way before trying to slash his adversary. The Maya Warrior moves his Chīmalli shield to block the strike, but ends up crying out in pain as the curved dagger cuts into his shield and left arm.

With the blade sliding out of the shield, the warrior brings his left arm close to his body as he swings his Tepoztli to chop into the Pelte Shield when it's used to defend against the strike. Before he can pull the axe out of the shield, the peltast performs a slash that just cuts through the cotton armor on the man's arm. This causes the Maya to let go of his Tepoztli and back up as his opponent rips the axe out of the shield. Tossing the weapon away, the Thracian rushes forward as he slashes his foe across the chest with little damage to the Ichcahuipilli Tunic.

However, the warrior pulls out his Flint Knife and aims low as he gets a slash to his foe's left thigh that just cuts into the flesh. Seeing his adversary backing up, he attempts a thrust with the knife only for the peltast to swing his Sica and breaking the knife with a single hit. Acting fast, the man redirects his weapon and stabs the dagger into the gut of his opponent which causes another cry from him.

Drawing his weapon from his now wounded opponent, the peltast watches as the warrior drops to his knees with his arms covering his wound. Getting an idea, the Thracian turns from his adversary and runs towards his Rhomphaia as he puts his dagger back into its scabbard. Looking up, the Maya sees the man stopping before kneeling down and picking up his polearm as he watches in horror.

He attempts to stand to his feet, but the wound to his gut is too great and he's unable to move as his foe rushes over to him. The Maya Warrior looks on in horror as the Thracian Peltast gets within range and uses a single swing of the Rhomphaia to decapitate him with ease. Watching the headless body fall to its right, the Thracian stays still for a moment before walking past it towards the head and taking off the Cuacalalatli helmet.

Grabbing the head by the hair, the peltast picks it up and raises his left arm as he jams the tip of the blade into the head of his fallen foe. Releasing the head, the Thracian raises the weapon into the air as he lets out a cry of victory.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ With these light infantry warriors who made use of polearms which were similar to swords, both gave it there all but in the end it was the **Thracian Peltast** who claimed a hard earned victory with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. This is a battle where one warrior had better armor than their foe, but the other warrior had the edge in several areas which helped determine this match. Starting with the armor, the Thracian had the better helmet but the Maya got the edge thanks to having a better shield and actually wearing body armor. Moving onto the x-factors, neither warrior got the edge in tactics while the Maya Warrior got a slight edge in endurance with the better armor. However, the Thracian Peltast took the edge in both ferocity and intimidation which gave them more to work with since they were willing to fight and behead a foe in combat. When it came to their weapons, the Maya Warrior took the edge in long range while the Thracian Peltast had the edge in every other category. This did give the Maya an advantage at long range, but the melee weapons of the Thracian are stronger and more durable along with being suitable to taking on armored foes like the Maya Warrior. Ultimately, the more ferocious and intimidating Thracian Peltast with their better melee weapons was able to take out the Maya Warrior with his better armor and slightly better endurance.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit two English privateers who became pirates in the eyes of Spain.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone. I know that this is similar to the Scythian Warrior vs. Aztec Eagle Knight, but this was a rather interesting match up to do thanks in part to the differences between both warriors. That said, I did originally have the Maya with a Blowpipe for special weapons only to change it on the advise of a fellow expert. Even then, I gave them a 'obsidian axe' only to once again stumble upon the Tepoztli which was a common weapon in Mesoamerica. I think the reason why I forgot about it until this fight is because you don't hear about it as much as the other weapons. Heck, I did find evidence that the Mayas did use the bow in combat, but it was limited in usage and they also used the Atlatl much like the Aztecs.

In the same vein, the Thracians made use of many types of weapons that could have fit well for special weapons though I ultimately gave them the Hand Axe from the beginning due to its usefulness. With x-factors, I originally wanted to include training but couldn't find any info on it in regards to one of them so I switched it out for tactics which was easier to find info on. All that being said, it was nice to include a warrior like the Thracian Peltast in the series due to how interesting they are with their weaponry. As for next time, two of the most famous privateers of England are coming into the series which will be interesting to see happen.

Finally, I have a poll for this series opened for possible future match ups after Chapter 50 for the next part of the series. There's ten choices to choose from with five generic warriors and five general type warriors with everyone allowed to pick four options out of the available ten. If you like the series, please consider voting on what battles you want to see in the future. Hope you all enjoy!


	40. Sir Francis Drake vs Sir Henry Morgan

**GT25's Historical Series: Sir Francis Drake vs. Sir Henry Morgan**

Hello, and welcome to the Historical Series. In this series, we will compare warriors from across the world and throughout history and mythology and analyze their weapons, armor, and x-factors to see who would win in a hypothetical battle. For this installment, we will take two privateers from England who became pirates in the eyes of the Kingdom of Spain with Francis Drake and Henry Morgan. For this installment, we will take Francis Drake during the battle against the Spanish Armada in 1588 and Henry Morgan during the attack on the old Panama City in 1671. Despite these two warriors being well recognized from popular culture, I will still give a brief overview of their histories for those who wish to learn more about them.

 **History of the Warriors**

With his birth date believed to be around the year 1540 in Travistock, Devon, **Francis Drake** was the oldest of twelve sons to a Protestant farmer with them fleeing in 1549 to Kent during the Prayer Book Rebellion. At the age of eighteen, he became the purser of a ship with him making his first voyage to the Americas in 1563. Taking part in many attacks of the Spanish territory in the Caribbean Sea, Drake would be present during the Rathlin Island massacre in 1575 before being sent by Queen Elizabeth I to start an expedition along the Pacific Coast of the Americas. During his expedition, he would land on the coast of California and became the second person to circumnavigation the Earth for which he was awarded knighthood by the Queen Elizabeth. Going into politics upon his return to England, Drake would again leading raids against the Spanish colonies in the Americas in 1585 which continued into the next year before returning to England. These acts would help in the Spanish Armada being formed to strike at England in 1588 only for Drake, now a vice admiral, to help with the defense against the fleet and leading a counter invasion with the English Armada the next year.

* * *

Born around the year 1635 in Wales, the early life and career of **Henry Morgan** are uncertain though he stated in his later life to have left school early and was described as "much more used to the pike than the book". Though it is unknown how he made his way to the Caribbean, it is probable that Morgan was active with a group of privateers led by Christopher Myngs in the early 1660s. As diplomatic relations between the Kingdoms of England and Spain worsen in 1667, Morgan would receive a letter of marque from the governor of Jamaica to take action against the Spanish with him planning to attack Havana. However, he changed tactics to attack the less defended Puerto Principle and later the next year leading a raid on Porto Bello after a brief stop back at Port Royal in Jamaica. After attacking the old Panama City in the year 1671, Morgan would be sent to London for attacking a Spanish port without knowing that neither England or Spain were actually going to war. Appointed by King Charles II as a Knight Bachelor in 1674, Morgan would return to Jamaica and enter the politics of the island from the year 1675 until his death in 1688.

* * *

 **Close Range**

Rapier ( _Sir Francis Drake_ ): The Rapier is a type of sword with a slender and sharply pointed double-edged blade which was popular in Western Europe throughout the 16th and 17th century. The sword used by Francis Drake during his life has a regular cross guard along with a ring guard on the right side and a normal knuckle guard of the time period. This type of sword most likely has a 33.46 inch steel blade with a total length of 40.94 inches and weighs 2.75 pounds.

* * *

Backsword ( _Sir Henry Morgan_ ): The Backsword is a type of straight sword with a single-edged blade that is so called because the triangular cross section gives the blade a flat back edge opposite of the cutting edge. During this period of time, an English example of this sword has a full-basket guard around the hand similar to those found on the Mortuary Sword used during the English Civil War. An example of this type of Backsword has a 32.13 inch steel blade with a total length of 39 inches and weighs 2.46 pounds.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Backsword gets the edge. While the Rapier has a bit longer of a blade by 1.33 inches and the Backsword is just a bit lighter by 4.64 ounces, the Rapier is a sword that focuses more on thrusting while the Backsword can slash just as well as it can thrust. In addition, the full-basket guard on the grip of the Backsword provides the user's hand more protection than the more simple guard found on this example of the Rapier.

 **Medium Range**

Matchlock Pistol ( _Sir Francis Drake_ ): The Matchlock Pistol, often referred to as a 'handgonne', is a type of Matchlock firearm which was an early pistol design used during the late 16th century that fires a .62 caliber lead ball. This type of pistol most likely has a length of 23 inches and possibly weighs 3.15 pounds with a possible effective range of 22.86 meters.

* * *

Doglock Pistol ( _Sir Henry Morgan_ ): The Doglock Pistol is a type of Doglock firearm which saw much use by the English in Great Britain and Colonial America during the 17th century that fires a .58 caliber lead ball. The Doglock mechanism is similar to the Flintlock mechanism but with a latch known as a 'dog' that holds the hammer thanks to a catch on the hammer to safely load the firearm. This latch will fall backwards off the catch when the hammer is brought back to the full-cock position. An example of this type of pistol has a length of 16 inches and possibly weighs 2.96 pounds with an effective range of 22.86 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Doglock Pistol gets the edge. Both pistols have the same range and the Matchlock Pistol fires a larger caliber round, but the Doglock Pistol is shorter by 7 inches and slightly lighter by 3.04 ounces. In addition, the Doglock mechanism is the better and more advance mechanism that did replace the Matchlock mechanism in history.

 **Long Range**

Caliver ( _Sir Francis Drake_ ): The Caliver is a type of "light" pattern of Arquebus which emerged during the 16th century with it being used by many countries in Europe that fires a .57 caliber lead ball. Unlike the normal Arquebus, the Caliver use a slopping stock rather than the more typical stock found on examples of the Arquebus. An example of this type of Arquebus has a length of 46 inches and weighs 9 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

Doglock Musket ( _Sir Henry Morgan_ ): The Doglock Musket is a type of doglock firearm which became a common weapon among the English army along with civilians in Colonial America that fires a .75 caliber lead ball. This firearm operates using the same mechanism as the pistol and as such works in an identical way. An example of this English musket has a length of 57 inches and weighs 9 pounds with an effective range of 50 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Doglock Musket gets the edge. Despite both being the same weight and having the same range, the Caliver is shorter by 11 inches which does make it much easier to maneuver when being used. However, the Musket has the better and more advanced mechanism along with firing a much larger caliber round than the Caliver.

 **Special Weapons**

Halberd ( _Sir Francis Drake_ ): The Halberd is a type of polearm that was used by European armies during the Medieval Ages and even into the Renaissance. Similar to the Alabarda used by the Kingdom of Spain, the Halberd found in England during this time had a long top spike with a small concave axe blade and a hooked spike on the back of it to hook a mounted foe and pull them off their horse. An example of this type of Halberd has a length of 90.75 inches and weighs 5.5 pounds.

* * *

Grenado ( _Sir Henry Morgan_ ): The Grenado is a type of explosive used during the 17th century composed of a hollow ball made of clay that was filled with black powder and metal shot. The grenade had a slow match stuck in the neck of the weapon that was lit before thrown which would cause it to explode. This type of explosive most likely had a diameter of 4 inches and possibly weighs 1.95 pounds with a possible effective blast radius of 5 meters.

* * *

 _Verdict:_ The Grenado gets the edge, but not by much. While the Grenado is lighter by 3.55 pounds and more can be carried by one person, the Halberd can be used in melee combat and has more than one use. That said, the benefits of the Halberd can't help to overcome that the Grenado is an explosive that can take out multiple targets at once.

 **X-Factors**

 _Physicality:_ Henry Morgan gets the edge, though not by much. By the time of helping in fighting the Spanish Armada, Francis Drake was forty-eight years old with him having spent much of his life at sea on shipping vessels and had dealt by many types of climates during his travels. By the time of the attack on the old Panama City, Henry Morgan was thirty-six years old with him being used to taking on the defenders of Spanish towns and grown used to the climate of the region he operated in.

 _Endurance:_ Having been a sea captain and explorer for many years of his life, Francis Drake was accustom to working on a sailing ship with him having been on a ship in several types of climates during his circumnavigation of the world along with the places that he and his crew explored. Operating in the Caribbean Sea with other privateers, Henry Morgan was accustom to the tropical climates the islands and the Spanish Main had along with being able to lead men inland to attack towns away from the coast within a few days and taking on the town defenders.

 _Generalship:_ Francis Drake gets the edge, through not by much. As a sea captain and explorer who would later become vice admiral of the English fleet, Francis Drake was able to motivate his men into joining him on his voyages through acts of bravery and using his intelligence to create strategies to overcome his enemies and even capture ships while in battle. When leading his raids against the Spanish towns both on the coast and inland, Henry Morgan was able to lead both English and French privateers against these towns and have them work together to take on the Spanish defenders along with using strategies to take towns often with few casualties.

 _Experience:_ By the time of him helping in fighting the Spanish Armada, Francis Drake had committed many raids on Spanish towns before and after his circumnavigation of the world along with be the vice admiral in the English fleet that would defend the Kingdom of England against the Spanish Armada. Said to have been likely to be active in a group of privateers in the early 1660s, Henry Morgan would spend possibly eight years as a privateer with him leading raids on several towns located on islands in the West Indies and the Spanish Main in modern day Panama and Venezuela.

* * *

 _Match Information:_ This is a five on five match with nothing else being taken into account.

 _The Set Up:_ In a Spanish port town on the Atlantic Ocean, Francis Drake with members of his crew come to scout the port out while Henry Morgan with some privateers are checking to ensure a safe journey home.

 _ **BATTLE**_

At the pier of a port town on the Spanish Main, five men wearing long sleeve shirts and breeches in two row boats are pulling their boats up to one of the docks using rope before their leader steps onto the dock. The leader is a man with a brown mustache and pointed beard wearing a doublet over his shirt who has a Caliver in his hands with a Matchlock Pistol strapped to his belt which also has a scabbard that holds a Rapier. A man follows him out of the boat with a Halberd in his hands along with a Rapier in a scabbard on his belt. The last man to come out of the first boat has a Caliver in his hands and having two Matchlock Pistols strapped to the sides of his belt.

Coming from the second boat is a fourth man with a Caliver in his hands along with having a Rapier in a scabbard on his belt. The final man comes onto the dock with a Halberd in both of his hands while having a Matchlock Pistol strapped to his belt along with a scabbard that holds a Rapier. These men, in order of appearance, are Francis Drake, Cecil, Thomas, James, and Lewis. Having come to scout ahead of an attack by the English Armada, Drake motions for his crewmen to follow him into the port town.

 _Francis Drake: 5_

Further into the Spanish port town, five men wearing their own long sleeve shirts and breeches are walking down one of the main streets towards the pier. Their leader, a man with a brown mustache while wearing a red bandana on his head and a slashed doublet, has a Doglock Musket in his hands with two Doglock Pistols strapped to his belt that also holds a Backsword in a scabbard. Behind him are the rest of his men, the second man having a Doglock Pistol in his right hand with a Backsword in a scabbard and a bag with two Grenados on his belt.

The third man in the group has a Doglock Musket in his hands with a Backsword in a scabbard on his belt with the fourth man having a Doglock Pistol in his right hand and two more strapped to his belt. The last man is looking around them as he holds a Doglock Musket in his hands with a Doglock Pistol strapped to his belt which also has a scabbard that holds a Backsword. These men, in order of appearance, are Henry Morgan, Gideon, Allan, Quincy, and Edward. Having traveled around the town before they return to Port Royal with their treasure, Morgan leads his privateers towards the pier to ensure that it's safe to leave the Spanish Main.

 _Francis Drake: 5_

 _Henry Morgan: 5_

As Drake and his crewmen head for a pathway towards one of the main roads, Morgan and his privateers come into view about sixty feet away from them and start to turn onto the pathway. Seeing the privateers first, Drake orders his men to ready their weapons which catches Morgan's attention as he spots the five men. Acting fast, he orders his privateers to line up with the four men doing so as they prepare to take on another opposing force.

However, Drake orders his crew to open fire with him, Thomas, and James firing their Calivers while Cecil and Lewis stand behind them. As the privateers aim their firearms, Edward cries out as Drake's shot goes into his right leg and Allan collapses with Thomas having shot him in the head.

 _Francis Drake: 5_

 _Henry Morgan: 4_

Despite being shot at, Morgan orders his men to open fire with them firing their muskets and pistols down towards their attackers. While half of their shots miss, Morgan gets a hit on Cecil's left thigh and Edward manages to strike Thomas in his right eye which causes him to fall down dead.

 _Francis Drake: 4_

 _Henry Morgan: 4_

As he tosses his Caliver to the side, Drake orders Cecil and Lewis to charge as he draws his Matchlock Pistol and James puts his Caliver to the ground to being reloading it. As Lewis charges forward with Cecil limping behind him, Morgan orders Gideon to use a Grenado before tossing his musket away and drawing both of his Doglock Pistols from his belt.

Drake aims his Matchlock Pistol towards the leader of the privateers, but spots Quincy seeing him and drawing one of the pistols from his belt to use. Taking a chance, the sea captain moves his arm and fires his pistol at Quincy who receives a shot to the heart and falls backwards.

 _Francis Drake: 4_

 _Henry Morgan: 3_

Lewis continues to charge towards the privateers, who start to fall back as Gideon lights the fuse to a Grenado and tosses it in front of the charging man. As Drake and James finish reloading their firearms, the Grenado hitting a barrel and rolling for a second as Lewis gets within a foot of the barrel.

 _BOOM!_

Cecil nearly stumbles backwards as the explosive goes off about twelve feet from him with his captain and fellow crew member getting startled by the sudden explosion. However, Lewis is not so lucky having been thrown against the wall of a building with shrapnel in many spots of his body and close enough for the blast alone to kill him.

 _Francis Drake: 3_

 _Henry Morgan: 3_

Despite having never seen such a weapon in use, Drake and James take their firearms in hand as they move forward with Cecil still limping forward. As the smoke clears, Morgan and Gideon appear with Morgan firing one of his Doglock Pistols towards the two. The bullet misses them, but they focus on Gideon lighting the second Grenado and aim their firearms at him.

However, the two fail to notice Edward limping forward and aiming his Doglock Pistol at them before firing the weapon. His bullet manages to strike James in the neck, causing him to fall to his right and die with blood leaking from his neck.

 _Francis Drake: 2_

 _Henry Morgan: 3_

Gideon throws the Grenado at the sea captain as Cecil bears the pain in his leg long enough to charge the short distance towards Edward. However, Drake fires his Matchlock Pistol at Gideon and hits him in the chest as the explosive lands a few feet from him.

 _Francis Drake: 2_

 _Henry Morgan: 2_

As Drake spots the Grenado and runs towards a group of barrels close to him, Cecil reaches Edward and performs a thrust with his Halberd that gets the top spike into the man's gut. Edward cries out as Morgan sees his last privateer being attacked as Drake jumps behind the barrels.

 _BOOM!_

With the explosive failing to kill anyone yet shocking both Cecil and Morgan, the last crewman pulls his Halberd from the wounded privateer as they fall onto their back. Deciding not to risk anything, Cecil brings his Halberd up and swings it down to plant the axe blade into Edward's head.

 _Francis Drake: 2_

 _Henry Morgan: 1_

Getting out from behind the barrels, Drake turns and starts to move towards his last crew member only to see Morgan recover from his shock and fires his Doglock Pistol. The bullet enters Cecil's side with him crying out as the privateer leader tosses both his pistols and draws his Backsword. Drake tosses his Matchlock Pistol and rushes forward as he draws his Rapier, but Morgan gets a single swing in that cuts halfway into Cecil's neck and draws it out as the man collapses to the ground.

 _Francis Drake: 1_

 _Henry Morgan: 1_

Drake continues to charge forward as the privateer leader turns to face him and sees the man thrusting his Rapier towards his chest. Acting quickly, Morgan steps back as he deflects the strike away from his body and moves his sword to slash at his foe's gut. However, the sea captain steps back to avoid the strike with it just cutting into the doublet he's wearing.

As the blade moves away, Drake steps forward and thrusts his Rapier into Morgan's right shoulder and causing the man to cry out in pain. Once the blade is withdrawn, the Welshman sees another thrust coming and steps to his right to avoid the strike. However, the Englishman quickly turns to keep himself from being exposed and performs a third thrust that gets parried away. When his adversary attempts to slash at him, Drake ducks under the strike and thrusts his Rapier towards Morgan's legs which make him stumble back.

Deflecting another strike, the privateer finds himself on the retreat and steps back to avoid another thrust towards his thighs. However, he catches a glance towards body of Quincy and gets an idea that might just work. Using his Backsword to deflect another thrust, Morgan is able to counter with a slash that cuts into Drake's leg and makes him step backwards.

Moving quickly, the Welshman rushes over to the fallen privateer as the Englishman follows him with his opponent kneeling down next to the dead body. Reaching him, the sea captain goes for a thrust only for the privateer to turn his body and deflect the Rapier away again with his Backsword.

That's when Drake sees the man cocking the hammer of a Doglock Pistol back.

Pointing the firearm forward, Morgan fires the weapon with the bullet hitting his foe in the gut and the man stepping back a few steps in shock. Standing up, the Welshman swings his left arm to strike the Englishman in the head with the barrel of the pistol which stuns him. Pulling his left arm back, he follows it up with a thrust that goes through his foe's neck before drawing the blade back out. The sea captain spits out blood as he drops his Rapier and his body collapses to the ground.

 _Francis Drake: 0_

 _Henry Morgan: 1_

Letting out a sigh, Morgan tosses the pistol away before noticing a cloth bag on the belt of his fallen opponent. Kneeling down, he cuts it loose with his Backsword and unties the knot to open the bag to find some Spanish gold coins. Smiling at the sight of the gold, he stands up and walks away from the area with his new gains to prepare the rest of his men for departure.

* * *

 _Final Verdict:_ These two English privateers who committed raids against the Kingdom of Spain were able to go head to head, but ultimately it was **Henry Morgan** who emerged victorious with a possible outcome of 5.3 out of 10 battles. Starting with x-factors, most of the categories were decided by a narrow margin with Francis Drake taking the slight edge in both endurance and generalship while Henry Morgan having a slight edge in physicality. However, Francis Drake took the edge in experience as he helped battle the Spanish Armada while Henry Morgan often battled against the militia from the Spanish towns and cities he raided. However, the weapons really impacted this fight with Henry Morgan getting a slight edge in special weapons while taking a solid edge in close, medium, and long range. This gave Morgan the superior arsenal going into this fight and his more advanced firearms simply gave him an edge in terms of technology over Drake. Overall, the more experienced Francis Drake and his better endurance and skills as a general were unable to overcome the slightly better physicality of Henry Morgan along with his better firearms and his superior arsenal.

Got a battle you want to see? Tell me and I'll see if I can get it into the series! Next time, we pit the guards of the Vatican against the foot soldiers of Japan.

* * *

 **Ray Tanaka:** Hey, everyone. Apologies for this one being delayed a bit, got distracted with stuff in the real world. That said, this was a more difficult chapter than most I've done as I've had to change a lot of the original concept before it got to this point. Originally, I wanted to do something bigger with both men on ships with them using cannons along with polearms and explosives. When that happened, Francis Drake had the Partisan for medium range, the Snaphance Pistol along with the Caliver, and the Hand Mortar for special weapons while Henry Morgan had the Boarding Pike for medium range and a Flintlock Pistol along with a Musketoon using a Doglock mechanism plus the weapons they have here.

However, I ended up cutting the cannons to make it more manageable...which ended up causing me to cut the original plan of them being on ships as that's why I included the cannons in the first place. Then, when I actually started to dig into their weapons while working on the chapter...well, had to scrap many of the weapons I had originally. The Hand Mortar was thrown out as Francis Drake lived at a time when it didn't exist and I replaced his Snaphance Pistol for the Matchlock Pistol as that was more common in his time. His Caliver and Rapier remained, but I ended up changing his special weapon to the Halberd as I did find plenty of support for those under him making use of it. On a side note, I can see someone arguing that special weapons isn't as close as I made it out to be, but there are things about the Halberd that make it a bit more usable over the Grenado.

As to Henry Morgan, I changed out his Flintlock Pistol and the Musketoon with a Doglock Pistol and Musket as those were common in his time and ended up dropping the Boarding Pike due to not knowing if he did have it or not. Now, the hardest thing to look up was the sword Henry Morgan used which...apparently not one has been able to pin down based off what I've found. I had him with a Hunting Sword when I started, but ultimately I ended up with the Backsword as it seemed the most likely weapon for him to have used. So, yeah, a lot to research and I find myself understanding why these two haven't been used before.

Though, I did find it interesting that both men were not only privateers, but also ended up in politics at some point in their lives. Never would have expected that to be something they shared. As for next time, it's hopefully kinda obvious and it'll probably be at least interesting to see. Finally, I have a poll open for this series for possible future match ups after Chapter 50 for the next part of the series. There's ten choices to choose from with five generic warriors and five general type warriors with everyone being allowed to pick four options out of the available ten. If you like the series, please consider voting on what battles you want to see in the future. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
